


Dirty Homecoming Queen

by FearlessUntamed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anxiety, Bullying, Competition, Drug Use, Eating Disorders, F/F, F/M, Fille Fatale, Girl Posse, Gossipy Hens, Ice Queen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Manipulation, Mean Girls, Popularity, Popularity Contest, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prom Queen, Teacher-Student Relationship, alpha bitch
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2020-08-14 14:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 198,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearlessUntamed/pseuds/FearlessUntamed
Summary: Elle avait fait trois erreurs.Un - s'occuper des histoires qui ne la regardaient pas.Deux - Penser que la fille la plus populaire de l'école était stupide.Trois - Croire qu'elle pourrait fréquenter la chasse gardée de cette dernière sans conséquences.Quand une élection de Miss à Poudlard tourne au bain de sang. Qui gagnera la couronne tant espérée et deviendra la Reine du Bal ? Qui périra sur le chemin de la gloire ? La popularité, oui, mais à quel prix ?Ouvrez les paris car, à la fin, il n’en restera qu’une.





	1. The New Girl in Town

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Dirty Homecoming Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379972) by [Aldebarana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldebarana/pseuds/Aldebarana)

> Note de l’Auteure :  
Cette histoire est un univers alternatif. J’ai pris énormément de libertés par rapport au canon pour des raisons spécifiques et celles-ci seront expliquées tout au long de l’histoire, directement dans le récit.  
Cette histoire est également destinée à un public averti. Elle dépeint la méchanceté gratuite des adolescents et aborde des thèmes matures.
> 
> Warnings :  
Langage obscène et explicite, mentions de : violence physique et psychologique, harcèlement, addiction, anxiété sévère, rapports non consentis, troubles de l’alimentation
> 
> Pairings :  
Hermione/Sirius, Blaise/Daphné, Draco/Ginny, Ron/Pansy, Luna/Tracey

**I. New Girl in Town**

« Je rentre à la maison. » annonça Ginny Weasley d'un ton décidé, laissant échapper un long soupir dramatique.

Sa main agrippa fermement la lanière de son sac et elle tourna les talons, s'apprêtant à faire demi-tour. Une main ferme la saisit par le poignet, l'empêchant de faire un pas supplémentaire. Elle croisa alors le regard désapprobateur de Ron, son frère jumeau.

« Gin, ce n'est pas le moment. Tu as promis aux parents de te comporter convenablement, aujourd'hui. » rappela-t-il.

« C'était _avant_ d'arriver ici. » protesta-t-elle. « Cet endroit me fout les jetons. On dirait un vieux château hanté. Quelle idée de mettre une école dans ce coin perdu ? »

Elle jeta un regard à la silhouette imposante du château qui se dressait devant ses yeux. L'endroit était impressionnant avec ses tours et colonnes gigantesques, semblables à celles d'une forteresse ancienne.

« J'ai besoin de te rappeler pourquoi nous sommes forcés d'intégrer une nouvelle école ? » demanda Ron d'un ton ennuyé.

Surprise, Ginny jeta un regard médusé en direction de son frère. Dans sa voix, elle décela une certaine amertume qui la rendit mal à l'aise.

« _Très bien._ » concéda-t-elle finalement, faisant la moue. « Mais uniquement pour te faire plaisir, petit frère. Allez, amène-toi. »

D'un pas décidé, elle s'engagea vers l'entrée imposante de l'école, visible à seulement quelques mètres. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent les grandes portes noires, ils furent gratifiés par un vieil homme à l'allure négligée qui les observa avec circonspection pendant de longues secondes. Ses cheveux, d'une teinte grisâtre, pendaient tristement aux côtés d'un visage émacié. A ses pieds, un chat aux poils tachetés ronronnait au pied de son maître. Ginny aurait probablement trouvé la créature mignonne si elle ne la fixait pas avec ce regard sondeur, comme si elle pouvait voir les tréfonds de son âme.

« Je suis Ginny Weasley et voici mon frère, Ron. Nous sommes de nouveaux élèves et nous cherchons… » commença-t-elle à se présenter, d'une voix polie.

« Je me contrefiche de qui vous êtes. Il est interdit de marcher sur cette pelouse, espèce de cancres dégénérés. » s'exclama l'homme d'un ton agressif.

Ginny fut prise de court face à l'hostilité de l'homme à leur égard. Puis, ses yeux se froncèrent lentement. Elle n'appréciait pas qu'on s'adresse à elle sur ce ton, surtout quand elle faisait l'effort d'être courtoise.

« _Oh non._ » gémit Ron en secouant la tête.

Ginny fit quelques pas en direction de la pelouse qu'ils venaient de traverser.

« Oh, vous parlez de _cette_ pelouse ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton innocent.

Elle ôta le sorbet citron qu'elle mastiquait et d'un geste nonchalant, le laissa tomber sur la pelouse fraîchement coupée.

« Quelle idiote. Je suis _tellement _maladroite. » déclara Ginny d'un ton exagéré, plaquant la main contre sa bouche. « Attendez, je vais nettoyer ça. »

Elle agita sa baguette en direction du sol et murmura une incantation. Immédiatement, l'herbe verte se ternit à vue d'œil et quelques secondes plus tard, un carré de mauvaises herbes apparut au milieu de la pelouse parfaitement entretenue.

« Oh, non ! Je crois que je me suis trompée d'incantation. » dit-elle, faussement horrifiée. « Je suis sûre que je peux arranger ça. »

Elle dégaina de nouveau sa baguette mais l'homme poussa un rugissement furieux.

« Ne touchez à rien, petite écervelée. » s'exclama-t-il en pointant un doigt accusateur sur elle ainsi que sur le carré de la pelouse, désormais défraîchi.

Un sourire en coin apparut sur le visage de Ginny et elle haussa les épaules, l'air de dire ''_Comme vous voudrez'' _avant de se diriger vers les portes, visiblement très satisfaite d'elle-même. Derrière elle, elle entendit distinctement Ron murmurer des excuses à l'attention du concierge.

« Qu'est-ce que je te disais ? » dit-elle à voix basse en direction de Ron, lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur. « Un vrai décor d'épouvante. Et je te parie dix gallions que ce taré est le tueur en série de l'histoire. »

« Sérieusement, Ginny ? Même pas cinq minutes et tu as _déjà _enfreint le règlement. » accusa Ron d'un ton contrarié. « Tu es incorrigible. »

« Il m'a provoquée. Tu sais ce qu'il se passe quand on me provoque, petit frère. »

« Si Maman apprend que… » commença-t-il.

« Compris, Ron, je me tiens à carreau. _Pour le moment_. » ajouta-t-elle à voix basse.

Des voix et des rires sonores firent écho dans le Hall, semblant provenir d'une pièce adjacente. Au loin, Ginny put apercevoir des jeunes de son âge se diriger vers une pièce – probablement d'autres élèves de l'école.

Ginny et Ron prirent la même direction que le groupe et pénétrèrent à leur tour dans une salle gigantesque, où une animation palpable régnait. Plusieurs dizaines d'adolescents étaient réunis autour de stands décorés avec extravagance. Au-dessus de chacun d'entre eux, une large banderole à l'effigie d'un animal flottait à quelques mètres du sol. Une fille affublée d'un chapeau à l'effigie d'une tête de lion passa non loin d'eux et le chapeau poussa un rugissement impressionnant qui fit sursauter Ron. Ginny ricana.

« Vous devez être Ginevra et Ronald. » s'exclama soudainement une voix enthousiaste, non loin d'eux.

Les yeux de Ginny se posèrent sur une jeune fille métisse avec une chevelure épaisse et frisée.

« Je suis Hermione Granger. » se présenta-t-elle en leur tendant la main. « Je suis la Présidente de _l'Association des Nouveaux Élèves de Poudlard_ et j'accueille tous les nouveaux arrivants le jour de la rentrée. Le Professeur McGonagall m'a prévenu que vous arriveriez, ce matin. Pour vous dire la vérité, il est rare que nous ayons des arrivées en dernière année. En général, tous les nouveaux sont des premières années. J'ai entendu dire que vous veniez d'une autre école ? Je suis sûre que vous allez vous plaire, à Poudlard. C'est l'une des meilleures écoles de sorcellerie au monde. Je ne sais pas si vous avez lu _l'Histoire de Poudlard_ mais… »

« Elle compte faire une pause pour respirer ? » demanda Ginny à voix basse à l'attention de Ron qui haussa les épaules, réprimant un rire.

La dénommée Hermione ne sembla même pas remarquer leur inattention. Elle s'était lancée dans un long monologue sur la fondation de l'école, un millénaire auparavant.

« Je croyais que c'était la rentrée ? » coupa Ginny, jetant des regards étonnés autour d'eux. « Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'être tombée au milieu d'une fête foraine ? »

« Oh, c'est la _Journée d'Intégration. _Tous les élèves font la promotion de leurs maisons respectives pour y attirer les nouveaux. » répondit Hermione avec excitation.

Elle farfouilla dans la poche de sa robe de sorcière et extirpa deux badges blancs qu'elle leur tendit à chacun.

« Vos badges pour la journée, en attendant la répartition de ce soir. » expliqua Hermione.

Hermione les observa avec un sourire avenant, attendant visiblement qu'ils revêtent son badge. Ginny examina le sien sans conviction. Une créature ronde à la fourrure épaisse couleur crème sautillait sur le badge, disparaissant de temps à autres vers les extrémités. Elle l'épingla tout de même à son chemisier. Hermione lui adressa un sourire radieux.

« Suivez-moi, je vais vous présenter les stands. » dit-elle en leur faisant signe de la suivre. « Tous les élèves peuvent se faire répartir dans l'une des quatre maisons de Poudlard. Elles sont toutes réputées pour des raisons différentes. Les qualités de Serdaigle par exemple… »

Elle désigna un stand aux teintes bleue et bronze où un groupe d'élèves s'était attroupé pour suivre une partie d'échecs version sorcier visiblement intense, à la vue des expressions concentrées qu'ils affichaient.

« … sont la sagesse, l'érudition, la curiosité et la créativité. » poursuivit Hermione.

« De quelle maison fais-tu partie ? » demanda Ron avec intérêt.

« Gryffondor. Entre nous, c'est la meilleure maison. Évidemment je ne veux pas vous influencer, c'est votre décision personnelle. Et en tant que _Présidente de l'Association des Nouveaux Élèves de Poudlard,_ je me dois de rester neutre. » dit-elle avec fierté, leur lançant un clin d'œil entendu.

Elle se lança dans une présentation détaillée des différentes maisons de l'école. Poufsouffle semblait être la maison la plus plébiscitée. Elle réunissait le plus grand nombre d'étudiants.

Hermione resta toutefois brève lorsqu'elle présenta Serpentard et pinça des lèvres devant le stand où les membres l'observèrent avec un mépris évident. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé la visite des stands, elle se tourna vers eux, retrouvant son excitation.

« La répartition aura lieu avant le dîner, ce soir, et vous pourrez faire votre choix à ce moment-là. En attendant, vous avez toute la journée pour profiter de nos activités d'intégration. » expliqua-t-elle.

Ginny grimaça en l'observant s'éloigner et accoster un groupe de premières années pour leur donner un badge.

« Merlin, j'ai cru qu'elle ne s'arrêterait _jamais_. » commenta Ginny en se frottant la tempe, feignant un mal de tête.

Ron lâcha un rire.

« Tu sais quelle maison tu veux intégrer ? » l'interrogea-t-il tandis qu'ils suivaient des flèches en suspension dans l'air qui les dirigeaient vers la suite du parcours d'Intégration.

« Pas vraiment. Tu sais bien que les groupes, ce n'est pas trop mon truc. » répondit Ginny en détachant le badge que lui avait donné Hermione pour le jeter dans la poubelle la plus proche d'elle trouva sur son passage. « Et toi ? »

« Poufsouffle a l'air plutôt pas mal. Gryffondor me tente bien, aussi. » déclara Ron en observant le fascicule que lui avait donné Hermione. « Regarde, ils ont même des équipes de Quidditch ! »

« _Enfin _quelque chose qui me parle. » répondit Ginny avec excitation.

A leur arrivée dans le parc, ils trouvèrent un large chapiteau où d'autres stands s'entassaient les uns à côtés des autres. Il s'agissait vraisemblablement de toutes les activités et des groupements d'élèves de Poudlard. Elle fut surprise par le nombre d'associations et leur diversité.

Si certaines semblaient basées sur des thèmes sérieux tels que le _Club d'Arithmancie_, de _Métamorphoses_ ou encore _Le Journal de l'École_, d'autres associations, toutefois, la firent lever les yeux au ciel. Ce fut notamment le cas du _Fan-Club Non-Officiel de Gilderoy Lockhart _ou un autre club se présentant sous le nom de _LSD_. Après quelques secondes de discussions avec les deux membres de l'association, elle apprit que l'acronyme signifiait en réalité _Légalisons les Substances Décontractantes. _Ils tentèrent de lui vendre en douce de la poudre de Billywig puis détalèrent à toute vitesse lorsqu'un professeur passa dans les environs.

Ron se fit harceler par un garçon blond muni d'un appareil photo gigantesque qui insista pour le prendre en photo, vantant la délicatesse de son profil. Ginny éclata de rire en voyant son frère tenter d'échapper aux griffes du photographe en herbe, membre de la rédaction du _Journal de l'École_.

« Ginevra ! » entendit-elle derrière elle.

Elle cessa immédiatement de s'esclaffer lorsqu'elle reconnut de nouveau Hermione Granger qui lui faisait signe d'approcher, l'air enthousiasmée. Elle hésita pendant une fraction de secondes à faire mine de ne pas l'avoir entendue mais les signes de main de l'étudiante étaient trop évidents. A contrecœur, elle s'approcha d'elle.

« Tu trouves ton bonheur parmi les différentes associations ? Entre nous, certaines d'entre elles devraient être révoquées. » dit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils tandis qu'elle observait les deux membres de _LSD_ installer de nouveau leur stand. « Personnellement, je trouve que le directeur est trop indulgent, parfois. Les associations devraient rester appropriées et apporter une réelle valeur ajoutée à la réputation de l'école. »

« Et j'imagine que c'est le cas de… _Sale_ ? » coupa Ginny, jetant un regard bref à l'écriteau du stand d'Hermione.

« S.A.L.E. » rectifia Hermione avec patience. « Cela signifie _Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes_. J'ai créé l'organisation il y a trois ans dans l'objectif de lutter contre le traitement inhumain dont les elfes de maison font l'objet au sein de notre communauté. L'adhésion ne coûte que deux mornilles et tu as même le droit à un badge spécial… »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Oh en parlant de badge, où est passé le tien ? » demanda Hermione en observant la chemise de Ginny.

Cette dernière grimaça.

« Il a dû tomber quelque part, je suis tellement maladroite, parfois. » mentit-elle.

« Ce n'est rien. C'est ton jour de chance, j'en ai toujours en réserve. » assura Hermione avant de dégainer un nouveau badge à l'effigie d'un _boursouf_ et l'épingler sur la veste de Ginny.

Ginny esquissa un sourire forcé.

« Quelle chance. » dit-elle en observant ses alentours, à la recherche de son frère.

« Tu veux adhérer à la S.A.L.E ? » interrogea Hermione, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

« Hmm, peut-être plus tard ? J'étais sur le point d'adhérer à une autre association. » mentit Ginny.

« Oh, vraiment ? Laquelle ? » demanda Hermione, intéressée.

Ginny commença à jeter des regards désespérés autour d'elle. Elle tendit sa main, en direction d'un stand quelques mètres plus loin.

« Celui-ci. » dit-elle en plissant des yeux pour pouvoir lire la banderole. « Pour la préservation des N…Nar... »

« _Les Nargoles ? _» demanda Hermione, l'air visiblement sceptique.

« Oui, _les Nargoles_. J'en avais une quand j'étais petite. J'étais _dévastée_ à sa mort. Paix à ton âme, Misty. » dit-elle en feignant un air triste, secouant la tête. « C'est une espèce en voie d'extinction, il faut les protéger. C'est très…hmm…_important_. Tu permets ? »

Ginny s'éloigna à toute vitesse sans attendre la réponse d'Hermione et atteint le stand qu'elle avait désigné.

« Vite ! Où est-ce que je dois signer pour l'adhésion ? » demanda-t-elle avec empressement, jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule.

La responsable du stand – une fille portant une large paire de lunettes colorée, lui tendit un papier d'adhésion sur lequel seulement deux autres noms apparaissaient. Ginny s'empressa d'écrire son nom, sentant le regard d'Hermione sur elle. Lorsqu'elle tenta un regard bref dans sa direction, elle vit Hermione hausser les épaules avant d'accoster deux élèves qui passaient devant le stand de la _S.A.L.E_. Ginny réprima un soupir de soulagement. Le comportement de cette fille était un peu trop intense pour elle.

Elle se tourna vers l'étudiante qui lui avait tendu la fiche d'adhésion. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds mal entretenus, un style vestimentaire quelque peu excentrique et des yeux bleus proéminents qui observaient Ginny avec curiosité.

« C'est quoi une Nargole, exactement ? » lui demanda Ginny d'un ton distrait.

« Ce sont des créatures qui vivent en général dans le gui. Leur nombre a été divisé par dix depuis le siècle dernier. Elles courent à l'extinction si nous ne faisons rien pour aider à leur préservation. » expliqua l'étudiante d'une voix rêveuse. « Tu es nouvelle, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ginny hocha la tête.

« Ça se voit tant que ça ? » demanda-t-elle, l'air ennuyée.

« Oh pas vraiment. Mais tu es venue me parler comme si j'étais quelqu'un de normal et personne ne m'adresse la parole, d'habitude. J'en déduis que tu es nouvelle, ici. » répondit la fille en haussant les épaules.

Ginny lui jeta un regard éberlué, prise au dépourvu par cette réponse.

« Je suis Luna Lovegood. » se présenta l'étudiante. « Mais tout le monde m'appelle Loufoca. »

« Ginny Weasley. » répondit Ginny après quelques secondes d'hésitation, incertaine s'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie ou non.

Elle décréta qu'il s'agissait d'une tentative d'humour douteuse et elle changea de sujet :

« Des informations importantes à partager sur l'école ? Qu'est-ce qu'une nouvelle devrait savoir pour bien s'intégrer ici, selon toi ? »

« Je ne sais pas si je suis bien placée pour te donner des conseils pour bien t'intégrer. Tout le monde pense que je suis bizarre et m'évite. » répondit Luna, songeuse.

L'honnêteté de la jeune fille la rendait mal à l'aise. Luna ne semblait toutefois pas se vexer des dires des autres à son sujet.

« Mais je peux te donner un conseil pour ne pas te retrouver dans ma position. » suggéra Luna d'une voix rêveuse. « Reste loin des_ Quatre. _»

« Les _Quatre_ ? » demanda Ginny en arquant un sourcil, sa curiosité attisée. « Qui est-ce ? »

« Les filles les plus populaires de l'école. » répondit Luna. « Elles feront de ta scolarité un enfer si tu es dans leur collimateur. »

Ginny éclata de rire.

« Crois-moi, je connais bien ce genre de filles. Elles pullulaient dans mon ancienne école. Des écervelées pimpantes obsédées par leur apparence et leur popularité. Ces filles se partagent probablement un neurone. » ajouta-t-elle avec sarcasme.

Luna l'observa longuement, comme si elle était perdue dans ses pensées.

« Elles sont _différentes_. Elles sont très loin d'être stupides. » indiqua-t-elle finalement.

Le ton sérieux qu'elle avait employé contrastait avec son apparence excentrique. Ginny n'eut pas l'occasion de l'interroger davantage car des gloussements s'étaient fait entendre non loin du stand. Ginny tourna la tête et aperçut deux étudiantes pouffer bruyamment, la tête penchée sur un flyer.

« J'aimerais tellement être _élue_. » s'extasia l'une d'elles, des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Je me suis préparée tout l'été pour ça. J'ai arrêté le sucre et les féculents. » répondit sa condisciple sur le même ton, en hochant frénétiquement la tête.

« Tu crois qu'Ernie me remarquera _enfin_ si je gagne ? » demanda la première étudiante.

Son amie lui répondit quelque chose à voix basse et Ginny ne distingua pas ses paroles. Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux étudiantes repartirent dans une nouvelle crise de gloussements, plus bruyante cette fois, avant de s'éloigner, bras dessus bras dessous.

« De quoi parlaient-elles ? » demanda Ginny à l'attention de Luna qui avait commencé à souffler dans un petit instrument de musique ressemblant vaguement à une flûte.

Un bruit strident s'en échappa, semblable au son que provoquaient des couverts sur de la vaisselle en céramique. Ginny grimaça, se couvrant les oreilles.

« Désolée. » s'excusa Luna. « Cette flûte sert à attirer les nargoles et imite leur cri, mais elle est désagréable à l'oreille humaine. Certains chercheurs disent même qu'elle pourrait être mortelle. L'année dernière, nous avons dédié une investigation sur le sujet dans le Chicaneur, le magazine de mon père. »

Luna rangea soigneusement sa flûte dans un coffret. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers un panier en osier non loin de son stand qui faisait visiblement office de poubelle. Ginny lui jeta un regard apeuré lorsqu'elle commença à farfouiller à l'intérieur. Luna en sortit un papier mauve froissé, semblable à celui que les deux étudiantes avaient observé, quelques instants plutôt.

« Elles parlaient probablement de l'élection de la _Miss Fondatrice_ de Poudlard. » expliqua-t-elle en posant sa baguette sur le papier, pour effacer les traces de sauce sur les recoins.

Ginny lança un regard méfiant au morceau de parchemin avant de s'en emparer du bout des doigts pour le parcourir des yeux. Sur le flyer, le croquis d'un visage féminin lançait un grand sourire au lecteur. Elle portait une couronne qui tombait de temps à autres sur son front. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle disparut de l'image et des inscriptions en lettres pailletées apparurent :

_Vous êtes captivante, polie, cultivée, et activement engagée dans la vie sociale de Poudlard ?_

_Devenez la nouvelle Miss Fondatrice et représentez l'école devant le Comité national de l'Éducation._

« Vous êtes une petite princesse narcissique, obsédée par votre apparence et plus stupide qu'un troll des forêts ? Devenez la _Reine du Bal._ » imita Ginny avec sarcasme en levant les yeux au ciel. « Quelle débilité. »

Elle froissa de nouveau le flyer et d'un geste agile, l'envoya dans la corbeille du stand.

Elle passa le reste de l'après-midi à flâner parmi les stands du parc. Elle retrouva son frère près du stand du club de Divination, la bouche pleine de petits gâteaux à la crème, en grande discussion avec une étudiante. Cette dernière observait Ron d'un air rêveur, semblant trouver ses paroles extrêmement captivantes.

« Oh Ginny, te voilà. » s'exclama-t-il lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur.

Elle leva un sourcil et jeta un regard bref à l'étudiante.

« Je te présente Lavande Brown. Lavande, voici ma sœur, Ginny. » présenta Ron en acceptant avec plaisir un autre petit gâteau sur le plateau que lui tendait la dénommée Lavande.

« Enchantée, Ginny. Tu veux un gâteau à la crème ? » demanda Lavande.

« Ça ira, merci. » refusa poliment Ginny.

« Je vais prendre sa part. » indiqua Ron avant de s'emparer d'une autre pâtisserie.

Lavande lui adressa un regard mielleux et Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.

« Lavande était en train de m'expliquer comment était la vie, chez Gryffondor. »

« Tout le monde est ami et nous adorons nous entraider. C'est comme une deuxième famille. » assura Lavande d'une voix enthousiasmée.

A l'instar d'Hermione Granger, elle commença à énumérer les nombreuses raisons qui faisaient de Gryffondor la meilleure maison de l'école. Pendant son discours, elle ne cessa de jeter des sourires éclatants à Ron et Ginny s'efforça à grand peine de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel.

« Bien sûr je ne veux pas vous influencer, c'est votre choix. Et pour dire la vérité, toutes les maisons sont géniales. A part Serpentard. » affirma Lavande.

Elle lâcha le mot avec un dégoût évident.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, chez Serpentard ? » demanda Ron avec curiosité.

« C'est le territoire des _Quatre._ » répondit Lavande.

Elle avait parlé à voix basse et jeta un regard derrière son épaule, comme pour s'assurer que personne ne se trouvait derrière elle pour écouter ses paroles.

« Oh, c'est l'heure du dîner et de la répartition. Vous venez ? » proposa Lavande avec excitation.

Ginny fronça les sourcils tandis qu'elle suivait son frère et Lavande en direction des portes du château. Qui étaient ces _Quatre_ dont tout le monde parlait et qui semblaient effrayer la moitié du corps étudiant ? se demanda-t-elle. Et pourquoi avait-elle cet _étrange _pressentiment lui assurant qu'elle aurait rapidement la réponse à sa question ?

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent de nouveau dans la Grande Salle, Ginny remarqua que toutes les banderoles et les stands avaient été ôtés, remplacés par quatre longues tables. Le plafond de la pièce avait été enchanté pour répliquer un ciel étoilé et une centaine de bougies étaient suspendues au-dessus de leurs têtes. Sur une estrade au fond de la pièce, près d'une table occupée par les professeurs, elle vit Hermione Granger lui faire de grands signes. Elle était entourée d'une cinquantaine d'élèves – visiblement les premières années. Ginny s'empêcha à grande peine de grimacer tandis qu'elle suivait Ron en direction du groupe. Tous les regards étaient rivés sur eux et elle pouvait même entendre des chuchotements à leur passage.

« Les joies d'intégrer une nouvelle école. » chuchota-t-elle à voix basse à l'attention de son frère qui semblait partager son malaise.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au niveau de l'estrade, un vieil homme portant une épaisse barbe argentée se leva et s'éclaircit la gorge. Immédiatement, le brouhaha des élèves cessa et un silence s'installa dans la pièce.

Ginny écouta à peine le discours de bienvenue du directeur et laissa son regard errer sur les quatre tables, appartenant visiblement à chacune des maisons, au vu des uniformes que portaient les étudiants. Son regard s'attarda sur la table de Serpentard. Durant la journée d'intégration et parmi la multitude d'associations qu'on leur avait présenté, elle n'avait croisé aucun élève de cette maison.

« Nous accueillons également cette année un nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. » annonça soudainement le directeur en haussant la voix, sortant Ginny de ses pensées.

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent dans un éclat et un homme pénétra dans la pièce. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs attachés en catogan, un visage séduisant et ténébreux, des yeux sombres et un sourire mystérieux. Les réactions de la gente féminine (et de quelques garçons) dans la pièce ne se firent pas attendre. On entendit des soupirs rêveurs et des gloussements de toute part tandis qu'il traversait la Grande Salle d'un pas assuré pour rejoindre la Direction.

« J'ai l'immense plaisir de vous annoncer que le professeur Sirius Black intègre le corps enseignant, cette année. Il nous rejoint après une carrière de dix-sept ans au sein du Bureau des Aurors. Merci, professeur Black, c'est un honneur qu'un sorcier aussi expérimenté ait accepté de mettre son expérience au service de l'éducation de notre nouvelle génération. » poursuivit Dumbledore, tandis qu'il serrait la main du professeur Black avec chaleur.

« Merci professeur Dumbledore. Je suis reconnaissant pour cette opportunité et je suis impatient à l'idée de collaborer avec chacun d'entre vous. » dit Black d'une voix rauque et graveleuse qui ferait probablement fantasmer toutes les écolières de Poudlard.

Il s'installa à son tour à la table des professeurs, aux côtés d'un homme aux cheveux noirs et au nez bossu. Ginny crut voir une lueur furieuse dans les yeux de ce dernier mais elle décréta qu'il s'agissait probablement de son imagination.

Dumbledore parvint de nouveau à faire regagner le calme dans la pièce après l'excitation qu'avait causé l'arrivée du nouveau professeur. Une autre enseignante, portant un chignon serré et à l'expression sévère se racla la gorge et annonça le début de la répartition.

Un vieux chapeau à l'aspect défraîchi débuta une chanson animée puis McGonagall commença à appeler chacun des nouveaux élèves et posa le _Choixpeau_ au-dessus de leur tête. Lorsque vint le tour de Ginny, elle soupira avec appréhension et se dirigea à contrecœur vers le vieux couvre-chef.

« _Intéressant._ Un esprit plus vieux que d'habitude. Leader dans l'âme, rusée, un dédain certain pour les règles, et une tendance exacerbée pour la provocation. Serpentard pourrait être une bonne alternative. » susurra le Choixpeau.

Un profond malaise envahit Ginny lorsqu'elle entendit les paroles de l'objet enchanté. Il pouvait _lire_ à travers elle, comprendre l'essence même de sa nature profonde. Étaient-ce réellement les aspects de sa personnalité qui ressortaient le plus ?

« D'ailleurs, vos choix passés semblent le confirmer. Pourtant, je ressens un autre sentiment… De la culpabilité, semble-t-il, et même…du_ regret_ ? Oui, c'est ça… Un désir _profond_ de se racheter de ces actes passés. De prendre un nouveau départ. » devina le Choixpeau.

_Peut-il lire dans mes pensées_ ? se demanda Ginny avec panique. _Voir mon passé_ ? Ses battements de cœur s'accélèrent dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle tentait de refouler les souvenirs désagréables qui lui revenaient en mémoire.

_Non_, elle ne voulait plus être cette personne négligente et provocatrice qui avait causé tant de mal autour d'elle.

Changer d'école était_ enfin_ sa chance de pouvoir mettre les événements de son passé derrière elle et de tenter d'oublier.

« _Non._ » répliqua Ginny, avec panique. « Pas Serpentard. » plaida-t-elle.

« Si c'est votre choix, dans ce cas… _GRYFFONDOR !_ » s'exclama le Choixpeau.

**Fin du Chapitre**


	2. Me and My Girls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un grand merci à ma super bêta, Polka60, pour sa correction ! Bonne lecture !

**II. Me and My Girls**

Si la perfection pouvait prendre forme humaine – on l'aurait probablement surnommée Daphné Greengrass. Son mètre soixante-dix, sa silhouette élancée, sa crinière brune intense, ses yeux de biche et ses lèvres pulpeuses cochaient tous les canons de beauté et mettaient tout le monde d'accord.

Outre son physique avantageux, elle jouissait d'un statut social et financier privilégié grâce à la fortune de sa famille, amassée par le biais d'un vaste empire dans le domaine des biens fonciers. Enfin, Daphné était l'une des meilleurs élèves de son année, et son dossier scolaire sans tâche lui promettait une place assurée dans les meilleures universités du globe une fois sa scolarité à Poudlard terminée.

Si Poudlard était un royaume – elle en serait la souveraine incontestée, régnant en maîtresse absolue sur ses sujets fidèles. Pour dire la vérité, Daphné trouvait un confort particulier, presque de la jouissance, à l'idée d'être à la fois respectée et crainte par le reste de l'école.

Certains élèves, des jaloux sans l'ombre d'un doute, l'accusaient d'être une '_'fille à papa''_, une '_'reine des abeilles_'' ou encore un _''loup déguisé en brebis''_. Ces accusations étaient balayées d'un revers nonchalant de sa main parfaitement manucurée. Après tout, un véritable loup ne se souciait guère de l'opinion de moutons sans intérêt.

Une chose était toutefois certaine. Aucun de ses détracteurs n'était assez stupide pour la défier. Les quelques imbéciles qui avaient tenté de se mettre en travers de son chemin n'étaient plus à Poudlard pour témoigner du traitement qu'ils avaient subi. Ils en garderaient probablement le traumatisme jusqu'à l'âge adulte et permettraient assurément à quelques psychomages de faire fortune. Non, _personne_ ne voulait s'attirer les foudres de Daphné Greengrass.

Pourtant, en ce matin de reprise des cours, l'univers semblait _vraiment_ vouloir tester la patience de Daphné.

Elle s'était réveillée une demi-heure en retard, après une nuit épouvantable. Le confort du lit de son dortoir était difficilement comparable à celui auquel elle était habituée au Manoir. Puis, elle avait réalisé que sa camarade de dortoir avait accaparé la salle de bain et il avait fallu que Daphné tambourine brutalement contre la porte pour que cette dernière se décide à en sortir.

Le visage de Tracey Davis, sa camarade de dortoir et meilleure amie, surgit de la salle de bain, ses cheveux épais et volumineux entourant son visage couleur ébène.

« Tu ne te réveillais pas, et tu sais combien de temps j'ai besoin pour me préparer. » se justifia Tracey avant de se diriger vers sa commode.

Daphné leva les yeux au plafond. Pour une raison obscure, Tracey ressentait une profonde phobie des microbes et des bactéries. Son quotidien était rempli de divers rituels de nettoyages extrêmes, pour calmer son anxiété générale à l'idée d'être en contact avec des germes. Cela incluait notamment des douches de près de quarante-cinq minutes, jusqu'à trois fois par jour.

L'avantage de l'obsession de son amie était que Daphné n'avait pas besoin de faire le rangement dans leur dortoir. Tracey repassait constamment derrière elle dans le dortoir et dans la salle de bain qu'elles partageaient pour s'assurer que la pièce était sans tâche et parfaitement ordonnée.

Daphné retrouva toutefois un semblant de bonne humeur lorsqu'elles pénétrèrent finalement dans la Grande Salle. Comme d'habitude, leur passage attira des réactions. Regards admiratifs d'un côté, et jaloux de l'autre.

Elles rejoignirent leurs places habituelles, au centre de la table de Serpentard, où le reste de son clan les attendait.

« Je ne savais pas que le teint pâle et les cernes sous les yeux étaient de retour à la mode, Daphné. » fit remarquer Pansy Parkinson d'une voix doucereuse, feignant l'innocence.

« _Certaines_ d'entre nous peuvent se permettre de sortir sans maquillage, Pansy. Mais je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu connaisses un jour ce plaisir. » répondit Daphné sur le même ton.

Loin d'être insultée par sa remarque, un sourire en coin se dessina sur le visage de Pansy.

« Touchée. » répondit-elle en lui tirant la langue.

Pansy Parkinson était connue pour son aigu de la répartie. Elle avait également un talent particulier pour vous balancer des vannes sournoises en pleine figure, déguisées par des faux compliments. A Poudlard, elle était la source d'anxiété numéro une des filles mal dans leur peau. Gare aux personnes qui affichaient le moindre complexe devant elle. Si elle avait le malheur d'apprendre l'un de vos points faibles, elle se donnait la mission personnelle de vous humilier publiquement. Pour faire bonne mesure, elle s'attelait ensuite à verser du sel sur la blessure encore fraîche.

Tracey venait de terminer d'inspecter le banc aux côtés de Pansy et accepta finalement de s'y asseoir, estimant qu'il était assez propre pour ses attentes. Immédiatement, elle s'attela à jeter des sorts de nettoyage à l'assiette vide et immaculée posée devant elle.

« Je crois que j'ai oublié de m'inscrire à l'un des cours optionnels. » lança Millicent Bulstrode en observant son emploi du temps.

« Ils sont _optionnels, _Millie. » rappela gentiment Tracey.

« Si tu veux entrer dans une université à peu près correcte, tu devrais peut-être en prendre un ou deux. » fit remarquer Daphné.

« _Deux ?_ » répéta Millicent, lui jetant un regard estomaqué. « J'ai déjà du mal à gérer les cours obligatoires. »

Millicent Bulstrode était loin d'être stupide. Toutefois, son style de vie peu sain n'était pas compatible avec une scolarité prometteuse. Millicent avait beaucoup changé depuis le début de leur amitié, quatre ans auparavant. De la jolie blonde joviale et piquante qu'elle avait connu, elle était passée à une adolescente désinhibée et aux fréquentations douteuses.

Depuis l'année dernière, Millicent semblait s'être enlisée dans une spirale infernale impliquant consommation excessive d'alcool, sorties continuelles et mœurs un peu trop légères au goût de Daphné. Cette dernière commençait d'ailleurs à observer d'un mauvais œil certains de ses comportements, en particulier la promiscuité sexuelle de Millicent qui commençait à se refléter négativement sur le reste de leur groupe. Peut-être était-il temps de faire un _nettoyage_ de printemps parmi ses amies ?

« Tu n'auras qu'à faire quelques faveurs aux profs. » proposa Pansy avec un sourire en coin. « Je suis sûre que Filtwick te donnerait un _Acceptable_ aux ASPICs en échange d'une petite gâterie. »

Tracey jeta un regard dégouté à Pansy, comme à chaque fois qu'elle entendait une allusion au sexe. Daphné leva les yeux au ciel et Millicent, elle, ne sembla pas immédiatement réfuter l'idée.

« C'est dégoûtant. Il est _marié. _» s'offusqua Tracey.

« _Comme si_ ça dérangeait Millie. » commenta Pansy en sirotant son verre de jus de citrouille.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Tracey.

« Dis-moi Cece, tu comptes rester vierge jusqu'à tes trente ans ? Si c'est le cas, tu es bien partie. Je suis sûre qu'une toile d'araignée s'est formée dans ta culotte, depuis le temps. » dit-elle vicieusement.

Tracey parut outrée, Millicent pouffa de rire et Daphné esquissa un sourire amusé. L'été avait été long et les frasques de ses amies lui avaient manqué.

Le premier cours de l'année pour les septièmes années fut Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Lorsque leur nouveau professeur entra dans la pièce, la majorité des filles lui lancèrent des regards rêveurs. Sirius Black était un homme séduisant et il semblait conscient des réactions qu'il causait.

C'était la première fois que Daphné voyait une classe ainsi pendue aux paroles d'un professeur. Elle n'était toutefois pas certaine que la moitié des étudiants écoutent et_ comprennent_ réellement ses paroles.

Sur sa table, près du parchemin où elle prenait ses notes, elle vit son journal personnel changer de couleur. D'un noir brillant – il passa à une teinte vert foncé. Elle ouvrit le carnet et ses yeux parcoururent les mots qui étaient apparus sur la page.

* * *

_ **Destinatrices :** _ _ ** ''L'élite de l'école''** _

* * *

**Pansy écrit :**

_Est-ce qu'on peut prendre le temps d'apprécier le sex-appeal de ce prof ? Il a l'âge d'être mon père mais ça m'est complètement égal. Je n'avais pas autant mouillé ma petite culotte depuis Gilderoy Lockhart._

**Tracey écrit :**

_TU AVAIS 12 ANS PANSY ! DÉGOUTANT !_

**Daphné écrit :**

_Ça change des trolls qu'on a l'habitude d'avoir en profs de DCFM._

**Pansy écrit :**

_Ou de cette gouinasse de McGonagall. Continue sur cette voie et tu finiras comme elle, Cece._

**Tracey écrit :**

_La ferme._

**Pansy écrit :**

_Il pourrait poser dans Playwitch et faire baver des générations de femmes. Même ma grand-mère lui offrirait son soutien-gorge et sa culotte extra large._

**Tracey écrit :**

_Je dois avouer que ce serait une édition que je lirais._

**Pansy écrit :**

_Wow, même Tracey la sainte a apposé son sceau de vierge frustrée. C'est donc officiel, le nouveau prof est un sex- symbol._

**Millicent écrit :**

_Pour l'amour de Merlin, est-ce que quelqu'un peut faire TAIRE Granger ? Je veux juste écouter Black parler. Encore et encore._

**Tracey écrit :**

_Granger rêve probablement de faire le cours à sa place._

**Pansy écrit :**

_Moi, ce qui me choque, c'est que tu sois intéressée par un cours, Millie. Du jamais vu._

**Millicent écrit :**

_Pansy, avoue simplement tu es juste jalouse car mon physique m'ouvrira probablement toutes les portes dans la vie._

**Pansy écrit :**

_Je ne peux pas te contredire là-dessus. Tu es bien arrivée en septième année, après tout. Et nous savons toutes que ce n'est pas grâce à tes neurones, Millie chérie._

**Tracey écrit :**

_Pansy 1 – Millicent 0_

**Pansy écrit :**

_Mais trêve de plaisanteries. Parlons de choses sérieuses. Daphné, petite cachotière, nous n'avons pas eu les dernières nouvelles croustillantes entre toi et Blaise._

**Daphné écrit :**

_Nous avons fêté nos trois mois la semaine dernière. Il m'a emmenée en weekend en Italie, pour l'occasion._

**Tracey écrit :**

_Tellement romantique. Qu'est-ce que vous avez visité ?_

**Pansy écrit :**

_On s'en fiche totalement, Cece. Il y a des questions plus importantes, du genre : vous avez baisouiller, oui ou non ?_

**Daphné écrit :**

_Pas encore, mais j'ai accepté de le laisser jouer un peu sous ma ceinture après quelques verres. Rien de réciproque._

**Pansy écrit :**

_Tu es tellement sadique, j'adore ça. Fais-le trimer. Millie, observe et apprends comment se font les choses. Tu n'es pas obligée d'écarter les cuisses à chaque fois qu'on t'offre des Chocogrenouilles._

**Millicent écrit :**

_Ha ha ha. Je m'esclaffe. Tu es hi-la-ran-te._

**Tracey écrit :**

_Est-ce qu'on peut parler d'autre chose que de vos libidos exacerbées ? La nouvelle est mignonne, vous ne trouvez pas ? Comment s'appelle-t-elle, déjà ?_

**Millicent écrit :**

_Jenny, Gina ou quelque chose du genre._

**Pansy écrit :**

_Son frère est un SNACK pour les yeux._

**Daphné écrit :**

_Quelqu'un devrait lui dire que Lovegood n'est pas fréquentable. Ce serait dommage qu'elle tombe au bas de l'échelle sociale de Poudlard dès son arrivée._

**Tracey écrit :**

_Je ne sais pas trop…Elle a l'air d'être agacée par Granger, comme nous. Je pense qu'elle a du potentiel._

**Millicent écrit :**

_Et il nous manque une rousse dans la bande._

**Pansy écrit :**

_Et je le répète, son frère est un _ _ SNACK _ _._

**Daphné écrit :**

_Dans ce cas, c'est décidé. Je vais l'inviter à notre prochaine fête._

* * *

Daphné referma soigneusement son carnet et le replaça sous son parchemin. Chacune de ses amies possédaient un journal identique, tous enchantés pour communiquer les uns avec les autres. Cela était devenu leur moyen de communication principal lorsqu'elles étaient à distance ou qu'elles ne pouvaient pas communiquer à voix haute, ou tout simplement qu'elles ne souhaitaient pas se faire entendre.

A la fin du cours, Daphné s'avança en direction de la nouvelle élève. Comme par réflexe, les élèves qu'elle croisa s'effacèrent à son passage. Elle lui tendit la main.

« Je suis Daphné Greengrass. » se présenta-t-elle d'une voix confiante.

« Ginny Weasley. » répondit la nouvelle en lui serrant la main.

« Quel cours as-tu, maintenant ? » interrogea Daphné.

« Hm, Sortilèges, je crois. »

« Parfait, moi aussi. Allons-y ensemble, dans ce cas. » décréta Daphné.

Il ne s'agissait pas d'une question mais d'une affirmation. Ginny sembla hésiter pendant une fraction de secondes, mais elle s'engagea à la suite de Daphné dans le couloir.

« Où étudiais-tu avant ? » interrogea Daphné.

« Néréide. » répondit Ginny d'un ton plat. « En Irlande. C'est une petite école de magie, rien à avoir avec ceci. »

D'un geste de la main, elle désigna le couloir dans lequel elles se trouvaient.

« Pourquoi as-tu décidé de changer d'école ? » demanda Daphné avec curiosité.

« Mes parents estimaient qu'un diplôme d'une école comme Poudlard serait mieux vu. » répondit évasivement Ginny.

Daphné ne manqua pas ses yeux fuyants lorsqu'elle répondit à sa question. Elle s'apprêtait à l'interroger davantage sur la situation lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'une personne marchait à quelques centimètres d'elles, semblant écouter leur conversation. Elle reconnut Luna Lovegood.

« Tu as besoin d'aide ? » lui demanda Daphné en arquant un sourcil, la toisant de haut en bas avec hauteur.

Lovegood secoua la tête.

« Dans ce cas, tu peux retourner à tes activités douteuses. Tu ne vois pas que nous sommes en train d'avoir une conversation, ici ? » dit Daphné d'un ton venimeux.

Lovegood parut prise de court et elle échangea un regard bref avec Ginny avant de s'éloigner à toute vitesse, la tête baissée. Daphné se tourna de nouveau Ginny qui l'observait, l'air estomaqué.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ? » demanda Ginny avec confusion.

« Elle respire le même air que moi. Elle _existe_, tout simplement. » répondit Daphné tandis qu'elles se remettaient en marche. « Cette fille a un sérieux grain. Suis mon conseil et évite-la. Tu me remercieras plus tard. »

La nouvelle était probablement confuse. Après tout, intégrer une nouvelle école comme Poudlard et ne pas en connaître les codes pouvait se révéler compliqué. Elle avait la chance que Daphné soit disposée à la prendre sous son aile pour lui apprendre les us et les coutumes de l'école. Et surtout pour lui faire connaître les _bonnes personnes_. La majorité des élèves de l'école aurait probablement tué pour être à sa place.

« Mes amies et moi organisons une fête, vendredi soir, pour fêter la rentrée. Tu es invitée, et ton frère aussi. » ajouta Daphné.

Ginny sembla se détendre et Daphné crut même apercevoir de l'excitation dans ses yeux.

« C'est sympa de ta part. J'y serai. » répondit-elle.

« Fabuleux. Ça se passera à la Tour d'Astronomie, je te partagerai les détails avant vendredi soir. » indiqua Daphné avec un sourire, tandis qu'elles arrivaient à l'entrée de la salle de cours.

_/_

L'année scolaire avait à peine débuté et l'anxiété d'Hermione était déjà à son summum. Elle avait exactement _neuf mois_ pour se préparer aux examens des ASPICs et la pression était palpable. Évidemment, elle avait commencé les révisions dès la fin de ses BUSES en prenant de l'avance sur le programme scolaire pendant son temps libre et les vacances. Ainsi, elle était certaine de maîtriser le sujet avant qu'il ne soit abordé en cours par les professeurs.

Elle était dépassée par la nonchalance de ses condisciples. Peu d'entre eux semblaient réaliser l'importance des examens à venir ni le travail conséquent à accomplir. Ils ne pensaient qu'à s'amuser, jouer au Quidditch, où bien à entretenir des petites amourettes _ridicules_.

Après le déjeuner, elle avait sévèrement réprimandé son ami Harry Potter. Il avait indiqué qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de travailler sur le devoir de Sortilèges que leur avait donné Filtwick le matin même pour la semaine suivante car il devait en priorité s'occuper des sélections de la nouvelle équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

« Comment peux-tu être aussi _négligent_ avec ton avenir, Harry ? » lui avait-elle demandé en fronçant les sourcils, l'air contrarié.

« Hermione, nous n'avons pas tous l'ambition de devenir Ministre de La Magie avant nos trente ans. » avait répliqué Harry avec un rire moqueur.

Les joues d'Hermione avait pris la même couleur que la saucisse dans son assiette, gisant aux côtés de légumes à l'aspect triste.

Le premier cours de l'après-midi réunit tous les élèves de septième année.

« Bienvenue à votre première séance d'orientation. » annonça le Professeur McGonagall. « Cette septième année sera décisive pour votre avenir et je compte sur chacun d'entre vous pour faire les bons choix et pour fournir le travail nécessaire. Je vous rappelle que Poudlard a un taux de réussite de 99% aux ASPICS. »

Derrière ses lunettes austères, McGonagall balaya la pièce d'un air sévère.

« Pour ceux d'entre vous qui souhaitent poursuivre leur éducation magique dans des établissements supérieurs, sachez que la plupart des universités magiques n'acceptent que les élèves avec des excellents dossiers. Des ''Acceptables'' ne seront pas suffisants. Vos dossiers ne seront même pas considérés si vos résultats ne sont pas des ''Optimaux'' ou bien des ''Efforts Exceptionnels''. »

On entendit Neville Londubat souffler, au fond de la pièce.

« Je vous aiderai tout au long de l'année à faire les choix qui vous correspondent et pour ceux qui sont intéressés, je vous aiderai à remplir vos d'admissions. » poursuivit McGonagall. « Sachez que la réussite académique n'est pas le _seul_ aspect qui compte pour les universités. Vos capacités à vous intégrer dans la vie sociale de l'école seront aussi considérées, car ils recherchent les leaders de demain pour notre communauté. Je vous invite donc à mettre toutes les chances de votre côté et à participer activement à la vie sociale de Poudlard. »

Hermione esquissa un sourire satisfait. Elle était la Présidente de l'Association des Nouveaux Élèves de Poudlard et gérait le club de Métamorphoses. Elle avait même créé sa propre association en faveur des droits des elfes de maison.

« Professeur ? » lança Sally-Ann Perks, d'une voix fluette, parmi les élèves.

« Oui, Miss Perks ? »

« Pensez-vous qu'être élue _Miss Fondatrice_ soit un avantage dans un dossier d'admission ? »

Hermione s'empêcha de lever les yeux au ciel face à la bêtise de cette question. En quoi un concours de Miss superficiel et stupide pouvait être un avantage pour entrer dans l'une des meilleures universités magiques au monde ?

« Excellente question, Miss Perks. En réalité, nous avons effectué certains changements dans l'élection de _Miss Fondatrice_, cette année. Traditionnellement, ce concours était principalement axé sur la popularité et n'offrait à la candidate sélectionnée aucune responsabilité intéressante. Le corps enseignant à décider de changer cela. A partir de cette année, en plus d'être un exemple d'élégance, l'élève retenue travaillera étroitement en collaboration avec la Direction de Poudlard et aura des nouvelles responsabilités comme l'organisation des évènements de l'école. Elle représentera aussi le Directeur durant certains évènements comme le _Gala Annuel de L'Éducation Magique Internationale, _en mars prochain. Enfin, elle obtiendra une recommandation _officielle_ de la part du Directeur pour son dossier d'admission aux universités de son choix. »

Des « _ohhh _» se firent entendre de toute part dans la pièce. Même Hermione se redressa, sa curiosité éveillée par les paroles du professeur.

« Nous aurons une session d'information la semaine prochaine au sujet de l'élection. » indiqua McGonagall, mettant un terme à tous les gloussements.

A l'heure du dîner, Hermione retrouva Harry à la table des Gryffondor. Il était installé aux côtés des deux nouveaux élèves, Ron et Ginny. Elle pinça les lèvres lorsqu'elle entendit le sujet de conversation : le Quidditch.

« Comment s'est passé votre première journée de cours ? » demanda gentiment Hermione, après quelques minutes, lassée de les écouter parler de balais volants.

« Trop longue. » admit Ron en haussant les épaules, ce qui provoqua le rire d'Harry. « Mais Ginny a déjà commencé à se faire des amies. Elle a même été invitée à une fête. »

Hermione tourna la tête vers Ginny qui haussa les épaules, l'air nonchalant.

« Une fille de Serpentard m'a invité à une fête vendredi soir, à la Tour d'Astronomie. » indiqua Ginny en mâchant énergiquement une bouchée de sa tourte à la viande.

« Les rassemblements d'élèves après le couvre-feu ne sont pas autorisés sans une autorisation préalable de la part d'un professeur. » intervint immédiatement Hermione, avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Elle reçut des regards blasés de la part des trois autres étudiants et elle rougit immédiatement. Elle savait que son obsession du règlement agaçait ses condisciples. Toute sa scolarité, elle avait peiné à se faire des amis à cause de cela. Elle était constamment traitée de _Miss-Je-Sais-Tout_ ou de fille ennuyeuse et cela pesait parfois sur son moral.

Les deux nouveaux élèves étaient sympathiques et elle avait _enfin_ l'occasion de se faire de nouveaux amis. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher cette opportunité en étant trop intense avec eux. Elle avait déjà senti un certain agacement dans l'attitude de Ginny à son égard.

« Mais il faut profiter de la vie, nous sommes jeunes. » ajouta-t-elle précipitamment, avec un rire peu naturel.

Elle se donna une claque mentale, mortifiée par sa propre attitude. Elle devait leur sembler si _pathétique._

« Une fille de Serpentard, tu dis ? » demanda Harry avec étonnement. « C'est étrange. Ils ne sont pas trop intéressés par les relations inter-maisons, d'habitude. Qui est-ce ? »

« Une certaine Daphné. » répondit distraitement Ginny.

« Daphné… _Greengrass_ ? » répéta Harry, l'air incertain.

Ginny hocha la tête.

Harry et Hermione échangèrent des regards estomaqués.

« Pourquoi vous faites ces têtes d'enterrement ? » s'enquit Ginny, une lueur curieuse dans ses yeux.

« C'est juste…surprenant. » expliqua Harry, mal à l'aise. « Les Quatre ne sont pas réputées pour être des modèles d'amabilité. »

« Tu veux dire que cette fille fait partie de ce fameux _Club des Quatre_ dont tout le monde a peur ? » demanda Ginny avec un rire ouvertement moqueur. « Je ne comprends pas comment une bande d'écolières peut effrayer une école entière, c'est tellement ridicule. »

« Harry a raison, Ginny. » assura Hermione. « Ces filles sont dangereuses. Tu n'as vraiment pas envie de te retrouver dans leurs mailles. »

Toute sa scolarité à Poudlard, elle avait dû subir les critiques et l'oppression continuelle de la part des _Quatre_. Elles étaient connues pour leurs brimades vicieuses, visant particulièrement les élèves ''différents''.

« Si elles trouvent la moindre faiblesse, elles te détruisent. » poursuivit Hermione, en frissonnant. « J'en sais quelque chose. Elles n'aiment pas les personnes avec les origines comme les miennes. »

« Des origines comme les tiennes ? » répéta Ginny en fronçant les sourcils, sans comprendre. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Les Nés-Moldus. » répondit Hermione.

Elle fut décontenancée par la lueur alertée qu'elle vit apparaître dans les yeux de Ginny.

« Tu es Née-Moldue ? » demanda Ginny, mal à l'aise.

Hermione hocha la tête, intriguée par la question et l'attitude de Ginny face à cette information. Elle vit Ginny jeter un regard troublé en direction de son frère, et pendant une fraction de secondes, ils échangèrent des regards entendus, comme s'ils semblaient partager une conversation silencieuse. L'échange rendit Hermione perplexe, mais elle ne fit pas de remarque. Finalement, Ginny se tourna de nouveau vers Hermione, arborant désormais un sourire avenant sur son visage.

« Elles ne peuvent pas être aussi horribles. Personne n'ose probablement leur tenir tête. Je sais me défendre. D'ailleurs, pour vous prouver que vous n'avez rien à craindre d'elles, vous devriez venir avec Ron et moi-même, tous les deux. J'ai aussi invité Luna. » indiqua Ginny d'une voix assurée, qui n'admettait pas de refus.

Hermione ne pouvait se défaire du sentiment de malaise qui l'envahit à l'idée de se retrouver en compagnie de ces filles mais elle ne voulait pas paraître coincée devant Ginny et Ron.

« Très bien. » céda finalement Hermione, lâchant un soupir résigné. « Mais je te préviens, c'est une mauvaise idée. »

La première semaine de cours passa à une vitesse hallucinante et avant qu'Hermione n'ait le temps de le réaliser, le vendredi fatidique était arrivé, annonçant la soirée. Elle avait espéré que Ginny finirait par abandonner l'idée de fréquenter les Quatre, mais cette dernière semblait résolue à assister à leur fête.

Hermione avait tenté de ramener sa chevelure épaisse en un chignon lisse mais après une heure d'essai sans succès, elle se résolut à abandonner et laissa ses longues boucles frisées et volumineuses cascader librement sur ses épaules. C'était la première fois de sa scolarité qu'elle était invitée à une fête et elle n'était pas certaine de l'attitude à adopter.

Elle n'aimait pas rompre les règlements. Et si un professeur les prenait en flagrant délit de non-respect du couvre-feu ? Elle avait toujours entendu des histoires terribles à propos de ces fêtes. De l'alcool à outrance, des adolescents incontrôlables, et peut-être même de la _drogue_. Elle frissonna à l'idée. Que diraient ses parents ? Se faire accepter n'était pas un prétexte suffisant pour ficher en l'air son avenir.

« Tu es prête ? » interrogea la voix de Ginny Weasley, sa tête apparaissant dans l'encadrement de la porte du dortoir d'Hermione.

Hermione hocha la tête, l'air peu rassuré. Après un long débat intérieur, elle consentit cependant à suivre Ginny dans les escaliers. Cette dernière sifflotait et Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'envier sa nonchalance et la confiance en soi qu'elle dégageait. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi à l'aise alors qu'Hermione tremblotait littéralement de l'intérieur, envahie par son anxiété habituelle ?

Elles rejoignirent Ron à l'entrée de la salle commune de Gryffondor.

« Où est Harry ? » demanda Hermione avec étonnement, jetant des regards autour d'eux, à la recherche de son ami.

« Il ne sent pas très bien. » répondit Ron, qui était le nouveau camarade de dortoir d'Harry. « Il ne viendra pas, ce soir. »

Immédiatement, Hermione sentit son malaise s'accentuer davantage. Si Harry n'était pas de la partie, cela signifiait qu'ils entraient dans l'antre du diable avec un effectif encore plus réduit. Elle suivit Ginny et Ron tandis qu'ils s'engageaient dans les couloirs sombres de l'école, désormais éclairés par des lanternes. Elle resta en retrait, écoutant distraitement leurs paroles et leurs rires.

Luna Lovegood les attendait déjà à l'entrée de la Tour d'Astronomie – affublée de ses lunettes extravagantes et d'un chapeau tout aussi excentrique. Elle clama qu'il avait été fabriqué avec une matière spéciale venue du Danemark, et supposée attirer les nargoles.

En temps normal, Hermione n'aurait pas hésité à lui exposer en trois points argumentés les raisons logiques pour lesquelles les nargoles étaient des créatures sorties de son imagination, mais elle était trop occupée à penser à la boule qui lui tordait désormais le ventre.

« Enfin, un peu de _divertissement. _» décréta Ginny avec excitation, s'engageant la première dans les marches de la Tour, les autres dans son sillage. « Dans notre ancienne école, on passait notre temps à enfreindre le règlement. »

« Et le reste du temps en retenue. » ajouta Ron avec un rire.

« Mais on savait comment s'amuser, au moins. Je veux dire, si on ne fait pas toutes ces conneries maintenant – quand les fera-t-on ? On ne sera pas toute la vie des adolescents stupides. » argumenta Ginny. « On ne vit qu'une fois, par Circée. »

Il leur fallut un quart d'heure pour arriver au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie. Hermione suspecta les escaliers de leur jouer des tours quand elle reconnut sur les murs les mêmes inscriptions qu'ils avaient déjà passé à deux reprises.

Lorsque Ginny poussa la lourde porte en pierre donnant accès au haut de la Tour, une musique assourdissante éclata dans les oreilles d'Hermione. Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'elle vit qu'une cinquantaine d'élèves se trouvaient déjà sur le toit. Des canapés et des chaises de fortune avaient été placés un peu partout. Un élève de Serpentard s'était improvisé DJ pour la soirée et passait une chanson aux intonations rythmées et sombres, qui lui rappela les bandes sons qu'on entendait parfois dans les films d'horreur Moldus. Si Hermione n'avait pas aperçu le stade de Quidditch, au loin, elle aurait presque oublié qu'ils se trouvaient dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

« Allons chercher quelque chose à boire. » suggéra Ron en désignant d'un geste de la tête une table, non loin du muret de la Tour où gisaient des dizaines de bouteilles et de pichets mystérieux.

Le reste du groupe le suivit tandis qu'il se frayait un passage à travers la foule d'élèves qui dansaient sur une piste improvisée. Hermione se fit bousculer par un garçon de Serpentard. Elle grimaça en reconnaissant Vincent Crabbe et elle eut la nausée lorsqu'il l'observa de haut en bas, l'air appréciateur.

« Mignonne, Granger. Dommage que les Sang-de-Bourbe ne soient pas ma tasse de thé. » murmura-t-il vicieusement à son oreille.

Elle frissonna de dégoût en sentant son souffle contre sa nuque et elle s'éloigna à toute vitesse, les lèvres tremblantes, écœurée par ses paroles. Sa présence ici était une _très _mauvaise idée. Elle aurait dû suivre son instinct et ne jamais mettre les pieds ici. Comment avait-elle pu accepter de se faire entraîner dans cette situation ? Son malaise s'accrut lorsque Ron lui tendit une bouteille de bièraubeurre alcoolisée.

« Je…je ne bois pas d'alcool. » murmura-t-elle avec gêne.

Il haussa les épaules et tendit la bouteille à Ginny qui l'accepta avec enthousiasme. Hermione écouta d'un œil distrait leurs conversations, restant sur ses gardes. Ils devaient probablement la trouver ennuyeuse à mourir. Pour être honnête, elle n'était pas dans son élément et ce genre de situation la rendait nerveuse et paranoïaque. Elle avait l'impression d'être jugée par tous les élèves autour d'elle. Ils ne la trouvaient probablement pas assez ''cool'' pour fréquenter ce type d'occasion. Par Merlin, à cet instant, même _Luna Lovegood_ semblait moins coincée et mal à l'aise qu'elle. Hermione voulait juste que la soirée se termine le plus vite possible et retourner dans son dortoir.

Elle tenta de se donner des paroles d'encouragements lorsqu'elle réalisa que personne ne semblait se soucier d'elle. Ils étaient trop occupés à se saouler de toute manière. Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle finit par se détendre et s'esclaffa même après l'une des plaisanteries de Ron.

Sa détente fut de courte durée. En effet, elle aperçut Daphné Greengrass et sa clique venir dans leur direction et immédiatement, son esprit se mit en mode _Alerte_. Les yeux sombres de Daphné Greengrass les dévisagèrent. Même si son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion, Hermione pouvait deviner la teneur de ses pensées.

« Hey Ginny, Ron. » salua Daphné d'une voix mesurée.

Elles se tourna ensuite vers Hermione et Luna et les observa comme si elles étaient une tâche incommodante sur son passage.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » demanda Pansy Parkinson d'un ton cinglant.

« Je les ai invitées. » répondit Ginny d'une voix tranquille, visiblement peu intimidée par les nouvelles arrivantes.

« C'est une fête privée. » ajouta Millicent Bulstrode en jetant un regard dégouté à l'accoutrement de Luna.

« Je suis confuse. » reprit lentement Daphné en reportant son attention sur Ginny. « Il me semblait avoir précisé que_ tu _étais invitée, ainsi que ton frère. »

« Je pensais que ça ne poserait pas de problème si j'invitais quelqu'un d'autre. » répondit Ginny, feignant la naïveté. « Après tout, plus on est de fous plus on rit, pas vrai ? »

Elle lâcha un rire mais reçut des regards hostiles de la part des Quatre.

« Pas vraiment, non. » répondit sèchement Daphné, une colère froide passant dans ses yeux sombres. « Je veux qu'elles fichent le camp d'ici. Immédiatement. »

« Oh, on se détend. C'est quoi ton problème, au juste ? » s'exclama Ginny, en haussant le ton.

« Non, c'est bon, Ginny. On s'en va. » dit Hermione en jetant un regard entendu à Luna.

Elle esquissa un geste pour s'éloigner mais Ginny la retint par le bras. Elle observa Ginny d'un air implorant, la suppliant silencieusement de la laisser partir. Ginny ne réalisait pas ce qu'elle pouvait causer avec ces filles.

« Reste. » insista Ginny. « Tu as autant le droit de rester ici que nous. »

Hermione remarqua que la musique assourdissante avait cessé de résonner dans la tour et que tous les regards des élèves présents étaient désormais rivés dans leur direction, suivant avec attention leur altercation.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'il est normal de la traiter comme ça ? D'accord, elle parle un peu trop parfois, et c'est vrai qu'elle est un peu lourde à certains moments, mais elle ne vous a _rien_ fait de mal. » ajouta Ginny, l'air contrarié.

Trop surprise d'être défendue de la sorte, Hermione ne se vexa pas d'être qualifiée de ''lourde'' par Ginny.

« Tu viens d'arriver dans cette école, Ginny_._ Et visiblement, tu n'as pas encore saisi certaines choses alors laisse-moi t'expliquer comment les choses fonctionnent. » commença Daphné d'une voix glaciale. « Tout le monde a sa place, ici. Tu l'apprendras bien vite. »

« On ne mélange pas la classe et la crasse. » ajouta Pansy, sur le ton de l'évidence.

« Ni les boules de Crystal et les bombabouses. Sincèrement, si on les mélangeait, ce serait _dégoûtant_. » ajouta Tracey Davis en grimaçant. « C'est totalement non-hygiénique et de plus… »

« Ça ira, Tracey. » coupa Daphné d'un ton sec. « Tu as compris le topo, Ginny. »

Elle se tourna vers Ginny, les bras croisés.

« Fais ton choix maintenant. Tu veux faire partie de l'élite de l'école ou traîner avec les pires cas sociaux de Poudlard ? » insista Daphné.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Ginny, la bouche ouverte, attendant sa réponse avec appréhension. Cette dernière croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et observa Daphné avec une lueur de défi dans ses yeux noisette.

« Je préfère me faire jeter dans une mare remplie de calmars géants plutôt que de traîner avec des pestes comme toi et tes copines. » assura Ginny.

On entendit des hoquets choqués, des jurons et des murmures de toute part parmi les élèves. Bien qu'interloquée, Hermione lâcha un regard plein de gratitude envers Ginny.

Le visage de Daphné Greengrass s'assombrit. Elle sembla avoir reçu un verre d'eau glacée en pleine figure. Ses amies et le reste de l'école semblèrent partager le même choc. Personne n'avait jamais daigné se mesurer ainsi en public à l'une des _Quatre_ et en particulier leur leadeuse, Daphné Greengrass.

« Dans ce cas, tu as choisi ton camp, _Weasley_. Et sache que tu ne pourras plus faire marche arrière. » dit-elle d'un ton calme mais empli de menaces à peine voilées.

Elle jeta un dernier regard impérieux à Ginny avant de faire volte-face, ses amies sur ses talons. Le malaise d'Hermione s'accrut tandis qu'elle les observait s'éloigner.

Les hostilités étaient lancées et Poudlard n'avait qu'à bien se tenir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! A bientôt pour le troisième chapitre ''Girls don't like girls''
> 
> Fearless


	3. Girls don't like Girls

**III. Girls don't like girls**

* * *

**Destinatrices :** ** ''Les Garces de Serpentard''**

* * *

**Pansy écrit :**

_Quelqu'un peut expliquer à Lavande Brown que les gloussements stupides n'ont jamais été un moyen efficace pour attirer les garçons ?_

**Millicent écrit :**

_Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus barbant. Voir Brown rire comme une truie sur le point de mettre bas ou ce cours d'Histoire de la Magie._

**Tracey écrit :**

_Gerbant. Je suis quasiment sûre de l'avoir vue déboutonner un bouton supplémentaire de sa chemise d'uniforme avant de s'asseoir à côté du nouveau – elle est collée à lui depuis le début des cours._

**Pansy écrit :**

_Brown n'est qu'une sombre pute, c'est de notoriété publique._

**Millicent écrit :**

_Alors Daphné, on ignore ses meilleures amies ? Nous n'avons pas encore eu ton opinion sur la question._

**Tracey écrit :**

_Elle ne nous écoute pas. Elle a l'air d'être complètement subjuguée par Binns et le cours._

**Pansy écrit :**

_Je parie qu'elle est encore en train de ruminer sur la fête de vendredi soir et la provocation de Weasley. Elle est d'humeur encore plus exécrable que d'habitude, depuis._

**Millicent écrit :**

_En tout cas, elle est en train de rater une conversation des plus profondes. Je vais essayer d'attirer son attention._

**Daphné écrit :**

_Tu n'avais pas besoin de me mettre un coup de coude dans les côtes pour attirer mon attention, Millicent. Et non, Pansy, je ne rumine pas sur la stupidité de Weasley. Je ne lui donne même pas un mois dans cette école avant qu'elle demande à se faire transférer ailleurs._

**Pansy écrit :**

_Ça c'est ma Daphné. Délicieusement garce. Quel est le plan ?_

**Daphné écrit :**

_Je vais la détruire. Elle va regretter d'avoir mis les pieds dans cette école._

**Pansy écrit :**

_Ça s'annonce terriblement excitant, sortez le popcorn !_

* * *

La sonnerie annonçant la fin du double cours d'Histoire de la magie retentit enfin et tous les élèves s'empressèrent de ranger leurs affaires avant de quitter la salle de classe. La moitié des élèves avait somnolé pendant la leçon et l'autre moitié avait profité de la nonchalance de Binns pour terminer leurs devoirs de Sortilèges, à rendre pour le lendemain. Seules les têtes de classe, comme Hermione Granger, Ernie Macmillan ou encore Blaise Zabini semblaient immunisés contre les discours soporifiques du professeur fantôme.

Tracey Davis referma son journal personnel d'un coup sec et quitta à son tour la pièce, avant de se diriger vers son cours de Runes. Aucune de ses amies n'avaient choisi ce cours optionnel et Tracey faisait parfois l'effort de se socialiser avec d'autres élèves.

Malgré ce qu'on pouvait penser d'elle, Tracey n'était pas une peste sans cœur. Elle laissait plutôt ce rôle à Pansy et Daphné qui y trouvaient un plaisir évident. Certains la pensaient faible, sans personnalité et on clamait généralement qu'elle était influencée par les autres filles de son groupe.

Aucun d'entre eux ne savaient que Daphné et les autres filles avaient été les premières à l'accepter, à son arrivée à Poudlard. Lorsque sa famille avait emménagé au Royaume-Uni, à ses douze ans, elle avait eu du mal à s'acclimater à la culture de ce nouveau pays, si loin de son île d'origine, _Trinité-et-Tobago_. Daphné l'avait immédiatement prise sous son aile et Tracey avait trouvé un certain réconfort à l'idée d'être épaulée par cette fille inconnue. Malgré ce qu'on pouvait dire de Tracey et de ses amies, elles étaient toutes loyales les unes envers les autres et se protégeaient avec virulence.

Les premières années au Royaume-Uni avaient été difficiles. Il avait fallu s'habituer à ce mode de vie totalement différent de ce qu'elle avait connu auparavant. Elle avait finalement fini par adopter cette nouvelle culture.

Les parents de Tracey, particulièrement son père, avaient observé ce changement d'un œil mauvais. Desomond Davis, son père, était un homme conservateur, profondément attaché aux traditions de son pays d'origine. Peu importait le nouvel environnement dans lequel sa famille vivait désormais, il était primordial pour lui que ses enfants reçoivent la même éducation que la sienne. Pour une raison inconnue, il était toutefois moins strict avec Clive et Fitzroy, les frères cadets de Tracey.

« _C'est parce que tu es l'aînée et que tu es une femme_, répondait sa mère, Eralia Davis, lorsque Tracey l'interrogeait sur la question. « _La vie n'est pas la même pour une femme et elle a besoin d'être protégée._ »

Évidemment, sa mère avait toujours été une femme entretenue et soumise à son mari.

Tracey peinait parfois à accepter le manque de flexibilité de ses parents mais elle n'avait jamais osé élever la voix ni s'opposer à leurs ordres de manière frontale. Sans doute était-ce son envie d'éviter à tout prix le conflit. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle avait parfois l'impression de vivre une double vie. Il y avait la fille qu'elle était devant ses parents, une Tracey sage, polie et renfermée. L'autre Tracey, _elle_, vivait comme bon l'entendait et n'avait de compte à rendre à personne.

Tout avait changé durant l'été dernier. Son père lui avait annoncé que sa majorité signifiait qu'il était temps qu'elle se marie. L'idée de se retrouver mariée avec un homme qu'elle connaissait à peine lui avait retourné l'estomac et elle avait passé deux jours à sangloter dans son lit.

Merlin, l'idée même de toucher quelqu'un du sexe opposé_ l'écœurait_. Et pas seulement parce qu'elle avait une peur bleue des germes, _non_. Les garçons n'étaient intéressés que par une chose, en particulier à leur âge.

_Le Sexe._

Rien que le mot la faisait frissonner intérieurement et lui provoquait des sueurs froides.

Tous les adolescents de son entourage – ses meilleures amies y compris - semblaient animés par des hormones qui ôtaient leur capacité à prendre des décisions réfléchies.

Il y avait bien eu Zacarias Smith, pendant sa quatrième année. Poussée par ses amies et lassée d'être sans cesse qualifiée de ''_coincée_'', elle avait accepté son rendez-vous à Pré-au-Lard. L'après-midi s'était révélée être un vaste fiasco. Tracey avait lestement tenté d'éviter ses tentatives de rapprochement et, lorsqu'il avait tenté de l'embrasser dans le salon de thé de _Madame Pieddodu_, elle avait lâché un hurlement strident. Tous les regards s'étaient tournés dans leur direction.

Zacharias, lui, l'avait regardée comme une malade mentale. Pansy et Millicent s'étaient esclaffées pendant une semaine entière après le désastre. Seule Daphné était restée de marbre, et s'était contentée de lui jeter un regard troublé. Daphné était d'ailleurs la seule de ses amies au courant de la demande récente du père de Tracey.

« _Fugue._ » avait-elle dit. « _Viens vivre chez nous. Mon père t'adore, il accepterait en un clin d'œil._ »

Au début, l'idée de Daphné avait paru séduisante. Après tout, Tracey venait de fêter ses dix-sept ans, ce qui faisait d'elle une sorcière majeure, libre d'aller où elle le souhaitait sans l'autorisation de son père. Mais la réalité l'avait bien vite rattrapée. Elle était jeune, sans argent, sans toit et l'idée de s'imposer chez la famille de sa meilleure-amie était embarrassante. Si elle voulait vraiment s'échapper du joug de son père, il fallait qu'elle soit totalement indépendante. Assurer son avenir était donc désormais sa priorité.

Tracey entra dans la salle où se déroulait son cours de Runes et s'installa sur l'un des bancs de la pièce, avant de sortir son grimoire.

« Cette année, la partie théorique de vos examens d'ASPICs sera basée sur un travail de recherche. Vous devrez rendre un parchemin de cent pages sur le sujet de votre choix. Il faudra ensuite présenter votre travail au panel d'instructeurs en mai prochain. » expliqua le professeur Bathsheda Babbling. « Vous travaillerez également en binôme tout au long de l'année sur ce projet. Vous pouvez donc choisir votre partenaire, aujourd'hui. »

Tracey tourna la tête. Seule une dizaine d'élèves de septième année avaient choisi de garder l'Étude des Runes en cours optionnel et tout le monde sembla rapidement trouver son binôme. Elle n'avait habituellement pas ce genre de problèmes avec ses amies. Elle était toujours assurée d'avoir un binôme avec Pansy, Daphné et Millicent. Cette fois, toutefois, aucune de ses amies n'assistait au cours.

« Miss Davis, Miss Lovegood, vous êtes les seules étudiantes sans binômes. Vous pourrez donc travailler ensemble à partir de la semaine prochaine. » proposa gentiment Babbing avant de se diriger vers le tableau pour continuer le cours.

Tracey grimaça lorsqu'elle vit Luna Lovegood lui faire un signe de la main. Elle ignora le sourire avenant que cette dernière lança dans sa direction. Elle ouvrit son journal personnel et s'empressa d'y griffonner un message.

* * *

**Destinatrices :** ** ''Mes comparses favorites''**

* * *

**Tracey écrit :**

_Tuez-moi, vite._

**Pansy écrit :**

_Tu as le choix. Guillotine ou Potion de Mort Subite ?_

**Tracey écrit :**

_Le moyen le plus rapide. J'ai juste besoin de disparaître de la surface de cette terre. Je dois travailler sur un devoir de recherche avec Loufoca Lovegood pour le reste de l'année._

**Daphné écrit :**

_L'horreur - dis à la prof que tu veux redoubler._

**Pansy écrit :**

_Je suis sûre que si tu lui expliques calmement la situation, elle comprendra. Dis-lui que tu as peur d'être contaminée par le style vestimentaire douteux de Lovegood. Je vous l'assure, c'est une maladie, ce genre de choses._

**Millicent écrit :**

_Ou dis-lui de faire tout le boulot en lui promettant qu'on arrêtera de lui faire la misère. C'est un marché qu'elle ne pourra pas refuser._

**Pansy écrit :**

_Mais Millie… Ce que tu viens de dire est…intelligent._

**Tracey écrit :**

_Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, à vrai dire. Honnêtement, je pourrais me passer de tout ce travail additionnel._

**Pansy écrit :**

_Mais harceler Lovegood est l'un de mes passe-temps favoris. Qu'est-ce je vais faire de mes jeudi après-midi en Potions ?_

**Daphné écrit :**

_On la remplacera par Weasley._

**Pansy écrit :**

_J'adore ta façon de penser, Daphné._

**Tracey écrit :**

_Adjugé vendu. Que ferais-je sans vous ?_

**Millicent écrit :**

_Le travail d'équipe fait des miracles._

* * *

Ginny Weasley inscrivit son nom sur la liste d'intéressés pour les sélections de Quidditch puis recula de quelques mètres pour observer le panneau d'affichage avec satisfaction. L'idée de rejoindre l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor était terriblement excitante. Son ancienne école était trop petite pour avoir un championnat digne de ce nom, et développer ses compétences en vol pendant l'année scolaire s'était révélé compliqué.

« Tu penses avoir une chance ? » demanda une voix traînante derrière elle. « Le niveau est élevé. »

Elle se retourna et son regard tomba sur un garçon blond qui la dépassait d'une tête. Il l'observait avec une lueur railleuse dans les yeux. Elle reconnut les couleurs de Serpentard sur son uniforme. Ginny darda un regard impérieux dans sa direction.

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je ne suis pas à la hauteur ? » demanda-t-elle avec froideur.

« Absolument rien. C'est pour ça que je te pose la question. » dit-il sur le ton de l'évidence, un rictus moqueur se dessinant au coin de ses lèvres minces.

Après seulement quelques mots échangés avec ce type, Ginny décréta qu'elle ne l'appréciait guère. Quelque chose chez lui l'agaçait profondément. Probablement ce petit air satisfait et supérieur qu'il arborait.

Elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle le vit poser un parchemin sur le panneau d'affichage. Elle inclina la tête, parcourant le papier en diagonale. Il s'agissait de la feuille d'inscription pour les sélections de Quidditch de Serpentard.

« Tu joues pour Serpentard ? » questionna Ginny, avec curiosité.

« Je suis le Capitaine de l'équipe, oui. » informa-t-il d'un ton qu'elle trouva un peu pompeux.

« Quel poste ? » interrogea Ginny.

« Attrapeur. » répondit-il.

« Tu as de la chance. » clama Ginny.

Il arqua un sourcil, visiblement décontenancé par son commentaire.

« Car ce n'est pas le poste auquel je joue. Sinon, je t'aurais montré ce qu'on appelle _un niveau élevé_. » dit-elle avec morgue.

Les yeux du garçon s'agrandirent, et il afficha un air offusqué, probablement piqué par les paroles de Ginny.

« Tu as la langue bien pendue… » dit-il en jetant un regard bref au parchemin sur lequel elle avait apposé son nom quelques instants plutôt. « …_Ginevra._ »

« Ginny. » rectifia-t-elle immédiatement en grimaçant.

Elle détestait qu'on la nomme par son prénom complet.

« J'imagine qu'on se reverra sur le terrain, dans ce cas. Si tu es sélectionnée, bien évidemment. » ajouta-t-il avec sarcasme avant de s'éloigner.

Elle l'observa tandis qu'il disparaissait totalement de sa vue, au détour du Hall principal.

« _Si tu es sélectionnée__, bien évidemment._ » imita—t-elle en faisant mine de caqueter. « Imbécile. »

Elle retrouva Ron dans la Grande Salle, installé à la table des Gryffondor.

« Alors ? » interrogea-t-il d'un ton plein d'énergie, à son arrivée.

C'était Ron qui avait entendu parler des sélections. Son nouveau voisin de dortoir, Harry Potter, était le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Ron était également féru de Quidditch, comme le reste de leur famille. Il jouait au poste de Gardien tandis que Ginny plébiscitait celui de Poursuiveuse.

Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, ils avaient toujours partagé les mêmes passe-temps. Ron n'était pas seulement son frère jumeau, il était également son meilleur ami et son partenaire de crime depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Lorsqu'elle avait dû quitter son ancienne école, il avait insisté auprès de leurs parents pour la suivre. Lorsqu'elle avait été répartie à Gryffondor, il avait évidemment choisi la même maison que Ginny. Ils étaient inséparables.

« J'espère qu'on sera pris. » dit Ron avec enthousiasme avant d'attraper l'assiette de pommes de terre posée devant lui.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils furent rejoints par Hermione Granger, qui comme à son habitude, semblait au bord de l'anxiété.

« Que se passe-t-il, Hermione ? La bibliothécaire ne t'a laissé emprunter que dix livres à la fois ? » demanda Ginny avec sarcasme.

« Non, j'ai croisé Parkinson dans les couloirs. » annonça Hermione, l'air préoccupé.

« Et ? »

« Et _rien_. Elle n'a pas fait un seul commentaire déplacé, pas une insulte, même pas un regard hostile. » répondit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils, visiblement agitée. « Juste _rien._ »

Ron et Ginny échangèrent un regard désemparé, tous les deux confus par le problème d'Hermione.

« Vous ne la connaissez pas. D'habitude, il faut toujours qu'elle fasse un commentaire. Je suis sûre qu'elle prépare quelque chose. » assura nerveusement Hermione. « Après ce qu'il s'est passé vendredi soir, c'est _évident_ qu'elles ont une idée derrière la tête. »

« Je les ai remises à leur place, voilà ce qu'il s'est passé, Hermione. » rappela Ginny d'un ton dédaigneux. « Elles ont vu que leurs intimidations ne fonctionnaient pas sur moi. Ces filles ne sont que du vent et des fausses menaces, rien de plus. Vous avez peur d'elles sans raison. »

Hermione secoua la tête, visiblement peu convaincue par les affirmations de Ginny.

« Cela fait déjà trois jours et il ne s'est rien passé. Et la vérité, c'est qu'il ne se passera _rien._ » déclara Ginny avec assurance.

A la fin du déjeuner, Ginny entendit des exclamations excitées autour d'elle et elle vit une masse d'élèves se diriger vers les portes de la Grande Salle.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

« C'est l'heure de la session d'informations pour l'élection de _Miss Fondatrice_. » informa Hermione, rangeant précipitamment son livre de Métamorphoses dans son sac.

« Tu y vas ? » demanda Ginny, abasourdie.

Hermione hocha la tête et Ginny lui jeta un regard décontenancé. Elle n'imaginait pas que Hermione Granger puisse être intéressée par ce genre de trivialités.

« Quoi ? C'est juste une session d'informations. » lança Hermione en rougissant. « Je n'ai pas le droit de m'informer ? »

Ginny haussa les épaules.

« J'y vais aussi dans ce cas. Je m'ennuie à mourir. » admit-elle.

Il serait probablement divertissant de voir une bande d'écervelées s'arracher les cheveux pour une élection ridicule. La salle de cours qui accueillait la session d'informations avait été métamorphosée pour accueillir une cinquantaine d'élèves. On avait ôté les bureaux au profit de bancs disposés un peu partout dans la pièce. La salle était pleine à craquer et plusieurs élèves luttaient pour obtenir une place sur les bancs. Hermione et Ginny trouvèrent des places libres près de Luna Lovegood qui leur fit de grands signes de la main.

« Ne me dis pas que tu es aussi intéressée, Luna ? » demanda Ginny en ouvrant de grands yeux. « J'avais une meilleure opinion de vous, les filles. »

Ginny fit mine de secouer la tête, feignant la déception avant de rire devant la mine outrée d'Hermione. Elle perdit toutefois son sourire lorsqu'elle vit les Quatre entrer dans la pièce, Daphné Greengrass à leur tête. Elles se dirigèrent immédiatement vers le premier rang et Pansy Parkinson fit signe à un groupe de filles de sixième année de libérer les places. Elles s'exécutèrent sans broncher, suivant l'ordre silencieux de Pansy, puis allèrent s'adosser contre mur le plus proche. Ginny serra les dents à la vue de la scène.

« Je déteste ces pestes. » murmura-t-elle avec irritation. « Pour qui se prennent-elles ? »

« Ne dis rien. » murmura Hermione d'une voix implorante.

Ginny n'eut pas le loisir de répliquer car le professeur McGonagall entra dans la pièce, sa longue robe de sorcière virevoltant sur son passage.

« Je suis heureuse de constater que l'élection _Miss Fondatrice_ est autant plébiscitée, cette année. Avant toute chose, je tiens à préciser que cette élection n'est ouverte qu'aux élèves majeures. Si vous n'avez pas encore dix-sept ans, vous pouvez quitter la pièce. » indiqua McGonagall.

Des soupirs de protestation se firent entendre parmi les élèves et des dizaines d'étudiantes quittèrent la pièce, affichant des mines déçues. Il ne resta plus que des septièmes années et une poignée de sixièmes années.

« L'élection de la _Miss Fondatrice_ est l'une des coutumes les plus anciennes de Poudlard. Traditionnellement, il s'agissait d'un titre sans responsabilités particulières. Cette année, toutefois, après de longues discussions avec le corps enseignant, nous avons décidé de changer la tradition. Ce rôle sera désormais un titre honorifique avec des véritables responsabilités et des pouvoirs au sein de l'école. » expliqua McGonagall.

Elle agita sa baguette magique d'un geste gracieux et une statue apparut dans la pièce, portant une banderole noire et blanche sur son épaule, où les mots _Miss Fondatrice_ étaient inscrits en lettres calligraphiées.

« _Miss Fondatrice_ représente la grandeur de notre école. Elle doit être distinguée, spirituelle, intelligente, engagée au profit de l'éducation et représenter les intérêts et la réputation de Poudlard à l'extérieur. Évidemment, un grand pouvoir implique des responsabilités importantes et il est donc primordial que la Miss potentielle montre qu'elle sera en mesure de les gérer. Le processus de sélection sera donc extrêmement compétitif. » apprit McGonagall.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le large tableau noir et y traça des mots à l'aide de sa baguette.

« La sélection se déroulera en trois étapes. En premier lieu, les_ présélections_. L'objectif de cette étape est de s'assurer que la candidate sélectionnée soit plébiscitée par ses camarades. La _Miss Fondatrice _doit être appréciée de ses condisciples et leur inspirer confiance. Après tout, les initiatives sur lesquelles elle travaillera avec la Direction impacteront directement les élèves. Lors de cette étape, ce sera le reste de l'école qui aura la possibilité de nominer les candidates à l'élection. »

« Cela veut dire qu'on ne peut pas tout simplement s'inscrire ? » demanda une élève, affichant une moue déçue.

« _Exactement, _Miss Bones_._ » confirma McGonagall d'un ton tranquille. « Seules les étudiantes ayant obtenu les votes _d'au moins_ 5 autres étudiants pourront être présélectionnées. Chaque élève n'a le droit qu'un à vote. Et seuls les élèves à partir de quatrième année seront autorisés à voter. »

Des murmures jaillirent dans toute l'audience et McGonagall se racla la gorge pour faire revenir le silence dans la pièce.

« La seconde étape sera la présentation du programme de chacune des candidates. Devant un panel de juges, vous devrez expliquer pourquoi vous souhaitez être élue, les changements que vous comptez instaurer dans l'école et ce qui vous motive. Les candidates seront ensuite chargées de faire campagne durant les semaines suivantes afin de gagner des points. » poursuivit la Directrice-adjointe.

Elle ajouta un _Trois_ sur le tableau, à l'aide de sa baguette.

« La troisième étape aura lieu pendant le Bal d'Hiver. Il s'agira de la présentation des résultats de votre campagne. Le jury prendra ensuite sa décision finale et couronnera la _Miss Fondatrice_ pendant cette soirée. La nouvelle _Miss Fondatrice_ prendra officiellement ses fonctions en janvier, au retour des vacances de Noël. Elle présidera le comité jusqu'au mois de Juin. L'élection sera encadrée par un panel de juges et présidée par moi-même avec l'assistance du professeur Black. Le jury sera composé de membres du personnel de l'école ainsi que d'intervenants extérieurs. »

On entendit des gloussements à la mention du professeur Black.

« Nous attendons un certain nombre de qualités chez la _Miss Fondatrice_. Excellente communication, écoute, flexibilité, résistance au stress, fiabilité et capacité à s'exprimer avec aise devant de larges audiences. Évidemment, il sera aussi primordial de faire preuve d'esprit d'équipe. » acheva McGonagall.

« Une brebis à cinq pattes, en somme. » commenta Ginny à voix basse, d'un ton railleur.

Luna pouffa et Hermione lui adressa un regard réprobateur.

« Des questions ? » interrogea McGonagall à l'attention de l'assemblée.

Plus d'une vingtaine de mains se levèrent et le reste de l'heure fut un _questions-réponses _pendant lequel McGonagall dû répondre à un mélange de questions sensées et d'autres plus stupides.

A la fin de la session, l'élection de la _Miss Fondatrice_ devint le sujet de discussion principal parmi la communauté féminine de Poudlard. Les présélections qu'avait mentionnées McGonagall semblaient sujettes à controverse. Hermione Granger, par exemple, estimait qu'il n'était pas sain d'être sélectionnée sur un élément aussi injuste que la popularité.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le parcours académique n'entre pas dans le processus de présélection. » se plaignit-t-elle.

« Je voterai pour toi, Hermione. » assura Ginny d'un ton las.

Elle était fatiguée d'entendre Hermione se plaindre à longueur de journée d'un système qu'elle jugeait « _totalement discriminant. _»

En vérité, Ginny avait d'autres priorités, notamment les sélections de Quidditch pour intégrer l'équipe de Gryffondor. Le jour des sélections, elle se présenta dans le stade où une vingtaine d'élèves surexcités et nerveux s'entassaient devant Harry Potter, le capitaine.

« Les sélections d'aujourd'hui se feront avec des balais d'entraînement – pour égaliser les chances. » indiqua Harry. « Coote vous donnera un balai dans les vestiaires. »

Ginny reçut un _Comet 260_ de la part du dénommé Coote – un balai un peu dépassé mais connu pour sa longévité.

Ron passa dans le premier groupe. Il s'agissait d'un match de dix minutes où des membres de l'équipe s'opposaient à une équipe de membres potentiels. Dans les tribunes, Ginny hurla des encouragements à l'adresse de son frère. La performance de Ron fut excellente – il ne laissa passer que deux buts et réussit à attraper la plupart des tirs que les poursuiveurs jetèrent en direction de ses anneaux.

« Bien joué, petit frère. » le félicita Ginny en lui donnant une tape enthousiaste sur l'épaule, lorsqu'il se posa sur le sol.

Il avait été bien meilleur que le gardien de l'équipe adverse et elle ne se faisait aucun doute sur sa sélection.

« Deuxième groupe. » appela Harry.

« Montre leur ce que tu sais faire. » l'encouragea Ron.

Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de se diriger d'un pas confiant vers le reste du groupe. D'un geste assuré, elle enfourcha son balai et donna une impulsion sur le sol avec son pied gauche. Elle s'envola dans les airs, savourant le vent agréable qui lui caressait désormais le visage. Cette fois, il s'agissait d'un quatre-quatre. Chaque équipe était composée de deux poursuiveurs, d'un gardien et d'un batteur.

Lorsque le sifflet retentit et qu'Harry Potter lâcha le souaffle dans les airs, Ginny se précipita à toute vitesse sur la balle. Sans difficulté, elle attrapa l'objet la première. Sa coéquipière, une dénommée Demelza, s'engagea à sa suite, et dans une ligne parallèle parfaite, elles se dirigèrent vers les buts adverses, effectuant des passes rapides pour désarçonner le gardien. A quelques mètres des buts, Ginny saisit sa chance et elle envoya le souaffle en direction de l'anneau gauche. Pour une raison obscure, son balai changea légèrement de trajectoire et elle rata le but de quelques mètres.

Ginny jura bruyamment puis secoua la tête en reprenant son vol. Elle était probablement un peu rouillée. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle n'était pas montée sur un balai. Elle grimaça lorsque l'équipe adverse, marqua son premier tir.

« Je vais attraper le souaffle. Fais-en sorte de te positionner en dessous de moi lorsqu'on sera devant les buts. Je laisserai tomber le souaffle et tu pourras tenter de marquer. » dit-elle à Demelza qui hocha la tête.

Encore une fois, elle n'eut pas de difficulté à se saisir du souaffle des mains de l'équipe adverse quand l'un des poursuiveurs se baissa pour éviter un cognard. Elle poursuivit sa course folle, évitant à son tour un cognard, en direction des buts. Son balai fit alors un bond étrange, et elle manqua de tomber. Elle se rattrapa in extremis au manche et relâcha le souaffle qui fut récupéré par les adversaires.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » lui hurla Demelza d'un ton furieux.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, je crois que mon balai a un problème. » s'écria Ginny, agitée.

Sa coéquipière leva les yeux au ciel, peu convaincue par son excuse, et arbora un air qui signifiait clairement « _Mais oui, bien sûr._ »

La panique commença lentement à envahir Ginny lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'ils étaient déjà à la moitié du mini match et qu'elle n'avait pas marqué un seul but. Elle n'avait même pas pu faire l'une de ses figures favorites, pour montrer ses compétences de vol.

Elle inspira profondément. Elle ne devait pas laisser le stress la submerger.

« Tu peux le faire. » dit-elle à voix haute, pour s'encourager.

Le destin, pourtant, ne sembla pas être en sa faveur. A plusieurs reprises, son balai eut des réactions étranges lorsqu'elle se trouva en possession du souaffle. Sa coéquipière cessa de lui faire des passes, pensant visiblement que Ginny n'avait pas le contrôle de son balai.

Il ne restait qu'une minute lorsque Ginny eut de nouveau le souaffle entre ses mains. D'un air résolu, elle se pencha sur son balai, le souaffle fermement tenu par son bras droit et elle vola en direction des buts.

Aussitôt, son balai freina brusquement sans raison. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête et qu'elle vit un cognard s'approcher à toute vitesse dans sa direction, elle sut qu'il était déjà trop tard. Elle sentit un coup violent au niveau de sa poitrine. Sous la force de l'impact, elle fut propulsée à quelques mètres et son balai perdit de l'altitude rapidement. Elle parvint à reprendre le contrôle de ce dernier à quelques mètres du sol. Lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le terrain, elle relâcha son balai sur la pelouse et se laissa tomber sur les genoux, le souffle coupé à cause de la douleur.

Elle entendit le sifflet, au loin, et elle se mordit les lèvres, à la fois enragée et frustrée par sa performance sur le terrain.

« Ginny, tu vas bien ? » demanda la voix inquiète de Ron, à ses côtés quelques instants plus tard. « Que s'est-il passé, là-haut ? »

« Je…je ne sais pas, j'ai complètement perdu le contrôle de mon balai. » bredouilla-t-elle d'une voix saccadée.

Ron l'aida à se relever et ils furent bientôt entourés par le reste des joueurs. Elle garda les yeux résolument rivés au sol, réprimant l'envie de pleurer de rage et de dépit.

« Bien joué, tout le monde. J'ai pris ma décision. » annonça Harry. « Nous avions trois postes libres dans l'équipe. Ronald Weasley, tu seras notre nouveau gardien. »

Ron laissa échapper une exclamation de joie.

« Seamus Finnigan sera notre nouveau batteur. Et le poste de poursuiveuse revient à… »

Ginny retint son souffle, un infime espoir encore présent dans son esprit.

« _Demelza Robbins_. » acheva Harry. « Félicitations à tous. Les autres, je suis désolé, ça ne sera pas pour cette année, mais bravo d'avoir tenté. »

Ginny fut envahie par la déception alors qu'elle réalisait qu'elle avait raté son unique chance d'intégrer l'équipe. Était-ce le karma ? Un moyen de l'univers pour la punir de ses actes passés ? Merlin seul savait qu'elle avait des choses à se reprocher. Elle leva les yeux vers Ron et croisa son regard inquiet. Elle esquissa un sourire forcé.

« Félicitations, frangin. » dit-elle d'un ton qu'elle essaya de rendre enjoué.

Ron ne sembla pas se laisser berner. Évidemment, elle savait que son frère pouvait lire à travers les lignes mais elle ne voulait pas lui gâcher son bonheur.

« Gin… » commença-t-il.

« Je vais prendre une douche, on se voit plus tard. » coupa-t-elle, l'empêchant d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Elle fit volte-face et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers les vestiaires, les poings serrés. Elle fut la dernière à sortir des douches, trop occupée à ressasser sa performance pathétique dans sa tête. Lorsqu'elle quitta enfin les vestiaires, elle sursauta en voyant une silhouette apparaître face à elle.

« _Pour l'amour de Merlin._ » pensa-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit de qui il s'agissait.

Daphné Greengrass et sa bande d'écervelées se trouvaient face à elle. Fallait-il vraiment qu'elle tombe sur ces idiotes à cet instant _précis _de la journée ? Décidément, l'univers complotait _réellement_ contre elle. Voulaient-elles être les premières à se réjouir de son échec ?

« Je ne suis pas d'humeur. » dit-elle d'un ton sombre, tentant de passer devant Daphné, et prenant le soin d'éviter son regard.

« Weasley, tu dois être_ tellement _déçue – je sais à quel point tu voulais être prise. » susurra Daphné d'une voix faussement complaisante.

Ginny serra les dents.

« Ces balais sont décidément peu fiables. » ajouta Daphné, moqueuse.

Ginny se figea en entendant ses paroles. Elle se retourna lentement, la compréhension la frappant en plein visage. Cela n'avait pas été une coïncidence. Si son balai avait agi de manière aussi étrange, c'était pour une raison bien précise.

« Vous avez trafiqué mon balai ? » demanda Ginny, même si elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

Daphné se contenta d'esquisser un rictus mauvais en guise de réponse.

« Vous êtes complètement folles ? Vous auriez pu me tuer ! » s'écria Ginny avec colère, ses joues désormais rougies sous la contrariété.

« Crois-moi, Weaslette_. _Si j'avais _vraiment_ voulu te faire du mal, tu ne serais pas debout en train de t'adresser à moi. » assura vicieusement Daphné.

Elle s'approcha de Ginny et cette dernière, par réflexe, recula de quelques centimètres. Son dos se retrouva contre un mur de pierre froide. Sa baguette magique était dans son sac et il serait compliqué de la dégainer dans cette position. Elle était seule contre ces quatre hyènes.

Le visage de Daphné se retrouva à quelques centimètres du sien. Daphné leva sa main en direction de son visage et ses doigts jouèrent avec l'une des mèches de cheveux de Ginny qui s'était échappée de sa queue de cheval désordonnée.

« Considère ça comme un avant-goût, Weasley. Tu n'as encore _rien_ vu. Je veux que tu comprennes contre qui tu joues. » assena-t-elle d'une voix glaciale. « Tu vas regretter toute ta vie ton choix stupide. Je vais te_ détruire_. »

Daphné recula, lui adressant un dernier regard empli de malveillance et elle s'éloigna, ses amies sur ses talons. Ginny resta adossée contre le mur, le cœur battant, se demandant dans quelle situation elle s'était encore mise.

**Fin du chapitre**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Le prochain s'intitulera _Sweet Little Lies. _A la semaine prochaine !


	4. Sweet Little Lies

**IV. Sweet Little Lies**

Pansy Parkinson laissa échapper un soupir de frustration tandis qu'elle observait la semelle déchirée de sa paire de chaussures. Un trou de trois centimètres s'y était formé – probablement causé par l'usure. Aucun de ses sorts de réparation ne semblaient vouloir fonctionner. Elle grimaça. Les matériaux magiques n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête, et lorsqu'ils refusaient de coopérer, il était inutile d'insister.

Fut un temps, Pansy aurait simplement fait une razzia dans l'une de ses boutiques préférées du _Cours Écarlate_ pour s'offrir une paire de remplacement. En plusieurs couleurs pour complimenter chacune de ses humeurs. Malheureusement, sa situation actuelle ne lui permettait plus de faire des folies lorsqu'il s'agissait de shopping.

Pansy farfouilla frénétiquement dans sa malle à la recherche d'une autre paire. Elle grimaça lorsqu'elle extirpa une paire de bottes usée, dont la lanière ne tenait plus. Elle entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et s'empressa de remettre les chaussures dans sa malle avant de fermer le clapet d'un geste sec. Millicent émergea dans le dortoir qu'elles partageaient. Ses yeux bleus étaient rougis et son visage pâle arborait un air complètement déconnecté.

« Tu me prêtes ta paire de bottes marrons ? » demanda Pansy à l'attention de son amie. « Les paires que j'ai ne vont pas du tout avec les vêtements que je porte aujourd'hui. »

« Tu as toujours un milliard de paires de chaussures, d'habitude. » commenta Millicent, d'une voix somnolente.

« Elles sont toutes restées au Manoir. Après mon retour des Maldives, cet été, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'emporter tout ce que je voulais avant la rentrée. Ma garde-robe est tellement énorme, je ne peux pas tout emmener. D'ailleurs, je viens de la refaire entièrement. » ajouta Pansy d'un ton dramatique. « Et les elfes font toujours _n'importe quoi _quand ils font mes bagages. »

Millicent se contenta d'hausser les épaules, visiblement peu intéressée par ses justifications.

« Prends ce que tu veux. » dit-elle en désignant un coin de la pièce.

Pansy se dirigea vers la commode et les malles entreposées près du lit de Millicent. Elle eut un pincement au cœur lorsque ses yeux passèrent sur les sacs en peau de dragon, les chaussures de créateurs parfaitement lustrées et les accessoires scintillants qui composaient la garde-robe de son amie. Elle saisit l'une des boîtes à chaussures et en extirpa une paire de bottes cuissardes en daim aux talons carrés.

Elle frissonna de plaisir lorsqu'elle les enfouit et se posta vers le miroir, observant le résultat avec satisfaction. Immédiatement, toute son anxiété s'évapora, remplacée par une confiance extrême. La journée était_ tellement_ meilleure lorsqu'on se sentait bien dans ses vêtements.

Elle jeta un regard bref en direction de Millicent qui fixait un point vide sur le mur, l'air complètement ailleurs. Elle semblait tellement distraite qu'elle ne l'aurait probablement pas remarqué si Pansy avait emprunté sa paire de chaussures sans son autorisation.

« Tu es sûre que ça va ? » demanda Pansy, en levant un sourcil. « Tu es rentrée affreusement tard, hier soir. »

Millicent se tourna vers elle, et d'un geste machinal essuya son nez.

« Il fallait que je finisse ce satané devoir de Sortilèges. » répondit-elle d'un ton un peu trop précipité.

Pansy savait évidemment que son amie mentait – mais pour _une fois_ dans son existence, elle ne fit pas de remarque déplacée. Après tout, elle devait gérer ses_ propres_ problèmes. Au fond, elle était ravie que Millicent n'insiste pas pour connaître la raison qui l'obligeait à constamment lui réclamer des affaires.

Millicent disparut de nouveau dans la salle de bain et Pansy en profita pour lui ''emprunter'' une paire de boucles d'oreilles en or rose qui complimentait sa carnation ainsi que son carré plongeant noir.

« Merlin, que tu es mignonne. » se complimenta-t-elle à l'adresse de son reflet avant de quitter le dortoir.

Elle rejoignit Tracey et Daphné dans la Grande Salle. Cette dernière semblait d'excellente humeur. Elle était probablement heureuse d'avoir pu saboter le balai de Weasley aux sélections de Quidditch.

« Que diriez-vous d'aller dîner, dimanche prochain ? » proposa Daphné.

Le weekend, les élèves étaient autorisés à quitter l'enceinte de Poudlard pour se rendre à Pré-Au-Lard, le village le plus proche, accessible à pied à partir de l'école. Avec une autorisation supplémentaire, ils pouvaient même retourner dans leur famille une fois par mois, en dehors des vacances.

« Un dîner. » répéta Pansy, réprimant une grimace. « Pourquoi pas plutôt un brunch ? »

Daphné lui jeta un regard étonné.

« Je fais un nouveau régime, je ne dois plus ingérer de calories après dix-sept heures. » s'empressa d'ajouter Pansy.

« Pourtant, tu as mangé ton dîner normalement, hier. Et les jours d'avant, aussi. » fit remarquer Tracey.

« J'ai commencé aujourd'hui. » répliqua Pansy d'un ton cinglant. « C'est la nouvelle méthode tendance. Toutes les célébrités le font, je l'ai lu dans _La Cancanière Plumée_. Et puis avec l'élection, il faut bien mettre toutes les chances de son côté. »

« Très bien, peu importe. » coupa Daphné, levant les yeux au plafond.

_Merci Salazar_, pensa Pansy avec soulagement. Elle avait encore évité une situation problématique. Il devenait tellement _épuisant_ de mentir.

« En parlant de l'élection, j'ai entendu Éloïse Midgen dire à l'une de ses amies qu'elle rêverait d'être élue. » lança Tracey avec un rire.

« Je pense qu'elle aurait toutes ses chances si on élisait _Miss Laideron._ » argumenta Pansy. « Vous avez vu son acné, ces derniers temps ? Ses boutons ressemblent à des pustules. »

Tracey frissonna de dégoût, puis toucha son propre visage par réflexe, comme si le fait de seulement _parler_ de l'acné extrême de Midgen allait mystérieusement causer le même trouble chez elle.

« Vous êtes _tellement_ mauvaises langues, les filles. » lança Daphné d'une voix doucereuse. « Si Midgen souhaite participer, elle devrait avoir sa chance. Avouez-le, ce serait tellement drôle de la voir s'humilier lamentablement en public. »

« Si nous votons toutes pour elle, ça peut se faire. » fit remarquer Tracey avec un sourire malicieux. « Il faut demander à quelqu'un d'autre de faire la même chose. On sera certaines qu'elle sera prise. »

« Cece, tu me donnes des papillons dans le ventre quand tu parles comme ça. » admit Pansy, faisant mine de brasser de l'air près de son visage, comme si elle avait chaud. « Si j'aimais les filles, je t'emmènerais dans un placard à balai pour t'emballer. »

Tracey parut extrêmement gênée et Pansy éclata de rire.

« Qui va emballer qui ? » interrogea la voix de Millicent, tandis qu'elle prenait place aux côtés de Pansy.

Ses yeux semblaient bien moins rougis que quelques instants auparavant – probablement grâce aux propriétés miraculeuses du maquillage.

« Pansy veut baisouiller avec Tracey. » répondit Daphné d'un ton plat, comme si elle parlait de la météo.

« Génial, je peux participer ? » interrogea Millicent avec enthousiasme.

Tracey lui fit les gros yeux.

« Hey, quoi ? Je veux juste propager de l'amour autour de moi. Quel mal y'a-t-il à ça ? » se plaignit Millicent, faisant la moue.

« Il n'y a pas que l'amour que tu _propages_, Millie. » fit remarquer Pansy innocemment, tout en observant avec intérêt ses ongles parfaitement vernis. « Tu devrais penser à te faire dépister. J'ai entendu dire que la chlamybille et la dragoncelle génitale faisaient des ravages parmi les jeunes de notre génération. »

Daphné éclata de rire et Millicent montra son majeur à Pansy.

« Je veux juste ton bien, Millie. La santé, c'est _primordial_. » ajouta Pansy.

« Je vais en cours. Cette conversation a pris un tournant trop _outrancier_ pour moi. Je refuse de parler d'infections sexuellement transmissibles pendant que je mange mon porridge. » grogna Tracey, l'air dépassé. « Je ne sais pas comment je fais pour être amie avec vous. »

« Sans doute parce que nous sommes belles, riches, spirituelles et que _tout le monde_ nous envie dans cette école ? » répondit Pansy sur le ton de l'évidence. « Ça coule de source. »

Tracey leva les yeux au ciel avant d'attraper son sac et s'éloigner. Pansy soupira et laissa son regard balayer la Grande Salle. Presque immédiatement, ses yeux tombèrent sur le nouvel élève de dernière année et elle l'observa avec attention.

Il était plutôt mignon, _pour un roux_, pensa-t-elle. Cela lui faisait gagner un point sur la liste de Pansy. Toutefois, être le frère de Weaslette lui faisait perdre un point. A part leur couleur de cheveux, d'un rouge sombre et intense, ils ne se ressemblaient pas. D'ailleurs, si on ne le lui avait pas dit, elle n'aurait jamais deviné qu'ils étaient jumeaux. Ron était grand et bien bâti tandis que sa sœur était petite et bien qu'athlétique, avait une silhouette relativement menue.

C'était la première fois qu'elle trouvait un garçon mignon depuis sa rupture avec son ex, Théodore Nott, l'année précédente. D'autre part, les déboires récents de sa famille l'avaient forcée à s'occuper d'autres priorités, un peu plus _pressantes_ que des amourettes d'adolescents.

Théo avait été un petit-ami correct, au début. Rempli de petites attentions. Puis, au fil des mois, il s'était fait distant et Pansy avait piqué une crise de colère monumentale lorsqu'elle avait entendu dire qu'il s'était enfermé dans un placard à balais avec une autre fille. Évidemment, elle l'avait largué _immédiatement._

Pour se faire pardonner, il était revenu avec cet _adorable_ collier avec un pendentif en forme de nounours, orné de pierres précieuses et Pansy avait accepté de lui donner une seconde chance. Puis, les fréquentations de Théodore s'étaient faites de plus en plus _douteuses_ et il avait commencé à toucher à des substances illicites. Cela avait été la goutte de _trop_ pour Pansy. Cette fois, ni ses cadeaux hors de prix, ni ses mensonges élaborés n'avaient été suffisants.

Mais tout cela était dans le passé. Pansy était une femme _d'action_. Elle n'attendait pas que les choses viennent à elle, elle mettait tout en œuvre pour les obtenir. Ses méthodes n'étaient pas des plus justes ni réglos, mais cela lui importait peu.

Elle attendit patiemment l'un des cours qu'ils avaient en commun, la botanique, pour aborder Ron Weasley. Aucune de ses amies ne participaient à ce cours. Daphné aurait sans doute frisé la crise de nerfs en apprenant ce que Pansy s'apprêtait à faire. Son amie aurait probablement utilisé l'un de ces grands mots qu'elle affectionnait tant, tels que ''_loyauté_'' ou encore ''le _Code des filles_''.

Ce n'était pas que Pansy n'était _pas_ loyale, loin de là. Il était simplement hors de question qu'elle sacrifie ses propres désirs pour la vendetta personnelle de quelqu'un d'autre. Et après tout, c'était Daphné qui avait un problème avec Weasley, pas elle.

Ron était déjà installé sur l'une des tables hautes de la serre. Pansy constata avec irritation que la place à ses côtés était déjà prise par ce lourdaud de Neville Londubat. Elle s'approcha tout de même de leur table et sans aucune gêne, s'adressa à Londubat :

« J'ai besoin de ta place, tu peux me la laisser, Londubat ? »

Il parut d'abord surpris qu'elle s'adresse à lui sans être désobligeante et de manière _plus ou moins _polie. Il hocha la tête, balbutiant des paroles incompréhensibles avant de prendre ses affaires et de changer de table, le feu aux joues.

Pansy posa ses affaires sur la table et se tourna vers Ron qui l'observait avec circonspection, visiblement confus.

« Hey. » salua-t-elle, avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. « Je suis Pansy. »

« Ron. » répondit-il, l'air hésitant, comme s'il n'était pas certain de l'attitude à adopter avec elle.

« Alors, comment Poudlard te traite ? » demanda-t-elle, sur le ton des banalités.

« Pas trop mal. » répondit Ron, en haussant les épaules. « J'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant pour ma sœur. »

Elle réprima son envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle savait que le sujet _Weaslette _serait abordé à un moment ou un autre. _Barbant_, pensa-t-elle.

« Oh tu sais, s'intégrer est un processus parfois long et fastidieux. » répondit-elle avec sarcasme.

« Je sais ce que vous avez fait. » accusa-t-il, la colère audible dans sa voix. « Vous auriez pu la mettre en danger. »

« _Je_ n'ai rien fait à ta sœur. » répliqua Pansy. « Et si je me souviens bien, _elle_ n'avait aucun problème à faire la maligne devant tout le monde pendant la fête. Et maintenant, elle ne peut pas en subir les conséquences ? »

Elle vit le visage de Ron rougir sous l'effet de la colère et son regard s'assombrir. Elle l'observa avec surprise tandis qu'il rangeait rapidement ses affaires. II quitta la table sans un regard supplémentaire dans sa direction pour s'installer à une table plus loin, aux côtés d'Éloïse Midgen.

« Ce fut un succès_. _» ironisa Pansy.

/

Hermione Granger détestait être en retard.

A la fin de son cours d'Arithmancie, elle avait apostrophé le professeur Vector pour une question et, trop absorbée par la conversation, elle n'avait pas remarqué que son cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avait débuté quelques minutes plus tôt.

Elle courut à en perdre haleine dans les couloirs de l'école, et en moins de cinq minutes, se retrouva devant la salle où avait lieu son cours. Elle prit une grande inspiration, frappa discrètement contre la porte et actionna la poignée.

A son entrée, tous les regards se tournèrent dans sa direction. Le professeur avait interrompu son discours et l'observa en silence tandis qu'elle entrait dans la pièce.

« Merci de nous faire l'honneur de votre présence. » dit-il d'une voix grave. « Miss ? »

« Granger. Hermione Granger. » répondit Hermione, en rougissant. « Je suis désolée, professeur, je discutais avec le professeur Vector et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. »

« Gryffondor, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-il en observant son uniforme.

Hermione hocha la tête.

« Allez-vous asseoir, Miss Granger. » demanda-t-il avant de se retourner vers le tableau.

Honteuse, elle s'empressa de rejoindre le premier rang, aux côtés d'Harry. Elle se demanda vaguement pourquoi il ne lui avait pas retiré de points pour son retard, même si elle n'allait pas s'en formaliser. Harry lui lança un regard amusé.

« On se rebelle, Hermione ? » lui chuchota-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

Elle lui donna un coup de genou et il pouffa bêtement. Harry n'était pas un élève particulièrement studieux, et ne s'asseyait habituellement jamais au premier rang. Depuis que le professeur Black avait été mandaté pour honorer le cours, toutefois, Harry semblait avoir gagné une motivation nouvelle. Cela était probablement lié au fait que Sirius Black soit son parrain et un ami proche de ses parents. Hermione n'aurait probablement plus besoin de le harceler constamment pour s'assurer qu'il faisait ses devoirs à temps.

Le sujet du jour semblait être les _spectres_, un sujet qu'elle maîtrisait bien grâce à ses lectures d'été.

« L'un de vous peut-il me donner les caractéristiques principales des spectres ? » interrogea le professeur Black.

Hermione fut la seule à lever la main. La moitié des élèves était blasée et l'autre moitié observait Black, la bouche ouverte.

« Miss Granger ? » demanda-t-il.

« Il s'agit de manifestation d'esprits frappeurs. Ils n'ont jamais été des humains à proprement parlé. Beaucoup de gens les comparent à tort à des fantômes mais il s'agit davantage d'un phénomène physique engendré par des particules magiques. Elles sont généralement laissées par des restes de magie noire. Cette énergie se regroupe et crée une entité spectrale. Souvent, les spectres sont malfaisants et agressifs. Certains d'entre eux sont assez puissants pour pouvoir se manifester à travers des objets ou des sons. On dit qu'ils s'attachent à des personnes et leur font vivre un calvaire. »

Elle enchaîna :

« Ritika Deshpande fut la première sorcière à capturer l'essence d'un spectre en 1947, totalement par hasard, lors d'une expérience. Elle s'est rendue compte que l'huile de Doxys affecte les spectres. C'est la seule arme qui existe actuellement contre eux. Elle n'est pas suffisante pour les neutraliser – mais assez forte pour les affaiblir et les forcer à s'éloigner et à trouver une autre personne à hanter. »

Avant que le professeur Black ne puisse lui poser une question, elle ajouta :

« Ils se nourrissent des émotions négatives qu'ils causent chez les personnes qu'ils harcèlent comme la paranoïa, l'anxiété ou la peur. Ils sont aussi très présents dans le folklore de certaines cultures moldues où ils sont appelés ''_poltergeists_''. » acheva-t-elle dans un souffle.

« Vous êtes impressionnante, Miss Granger. » commenta le professeur en ouvrant des yeux surpris, sa bouche s'élargissant lentement pour montrer une rangée de dents parfaites et former un sourire.

Hermione rougit furieusement face au compliment. Pendant le reste du cours, le professeur Black s'adressa presque exclusivement à Hermione. Si bien que la leçon sembla davantage être un dialogue entre les deux qu'un cours auquel assistait une vingtaine d'étudiants. Elle était fascinée par sa connaissance profonde des sujets qu'ils abordaient. Il avait accompli beaucoup de choses étonnantes durant ses années dans les forces de l'ordre et son expertise se ressentait.

Hermione vit des étudiants lui lancer des regards à la fois jaloux et admiratifs tandis qu'ils quittaient la pièce, une fois le cours terminé. Après avoir ramassé ses affaires, elle se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur.

« Professeur, je suis vraiment navrée de mon retard. Ça ne m'arrive jamais et… » commença-t-elle d'un ton désolé.

« Ne vous en faites pas, Miss Granger, vous êtes excusée. D'ailleurs, vous vous êtes largement rattrapée, pendant le cours. » ajouta-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Une nouvelle fois, Hermione sentit ses joues se réchauffer.

« Vos connaissances sur le sujet sont très poussées. » commenta-t-il.

« A vrai dire, je me suis renseignée sur le sujet dès l'année dernière en préparation du programme de septième année. » dit-elle avec excitation.

Il parut surpris.

« Sur quels autres sujets vous êtes-vous renseignée ? » demanda-t-il.

« Sur le programme intégral de l'année. » avoua-t-elle, gênée.

Il laissa échapper un rire sonore, sa tête rejetée en arrière et ce son lui provoqua un pincement agréable aux oreilles.

« Le Professeur Dumbledore et moi-même avons discuté de la possibilité d'organiser des cours intensifs de DCFM pour former les futurs apprentis Aurors. Il a suggéré que je sélectionne un étudiant pour pouvoir m'assister. Cela compterait évidemment comme un plus pour les ASPICs. Seriez-vous intéressée, Miss Granger ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Je…Wow…Je… Oui ! » s'écria-t-elle, agréablement surprise. « J'adorerai vous assister. »

« Excellent, dans ce cas, je vous contacterai dans les prochains jours afin de commencer. » assura-t-il en lui souriant chaudement.

Elle le remercia profusément avant de quitter la pièce, trop excitée pour pouvoir réfléchir correctement.

/

« Dix-sept gallions et trois mornilles. »

Millicent Bulstrode écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle entendit le montant.

« _Dix-sept gallions ?_ » répéta-t-elle, interloquée. « Tu plaisantes ? Ça coûte au moins cinq gallions de moins, à l'extérieur. »

« Je te rappelle que nous ne sommes pas à l'extérieur mais à Poudlard et que l'offre est limitée. Tu sais à quel point il est risqué pour moi de faire entrer cette marchandise dans l'école ? » interrogea Théodore Nott.

Il jeta des regards méfiants autour de lui.

« Écoute, je te les fais à quinze gallions car tu es une bonne cliente, c'est mon dernier prix. » insista-t-il. « Dépêche-toi, je ne veux pas me faire chopper par Rusard. »

Millicent soupira, l'air dépité. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait le choix, après tout. Théodore était le seul capable de lui fournir ce qu'elle cherchait.

« Très bien. » accepta-t-elle finalement en lui tendant une petite bourse de gallions à contrecœur.

Théodore compta rapidement le contenu, sans cesser de jeter des regards peu assurés autour d'eux. Les cachots étaient vides. Il sortit une petite besace et la tendit à Millicent qui s'empressa de la cacher dans la poche de sa robe de sorcière.

« Toujours un plaisir de faire affaire avec toi. Prends-les avec parcimonie, mon prochain stock n'arrive que dans deux semaines. » la prévint-il avant de s'éloigner.

Elle se dirigea à son tour dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Il était déjà dix heures du soir passées et la pièce était quasiment vide. Près de l'un des sofas, elle aperçut Daphné en compagnie de son petit-ami, Blaise Zabini, étroitement enlacés. Trop occupés à se bécoter, ils ne la remarquèrent pas lorsqu'elle passa devant eux pour rejoindre l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des filles.

La chambrée qu'elle partageait avec Pansy était vide mais elle pouvait entendre le son de l'eau dans la salle de bain adjacente. Elle se dirigea vers son lit, jeta sa paire de chaussures sur le sol et grimpa sur le lit à baldaquin. Elle tira les rideaux autour de son lit et pointa sa baguette sur l'un d'eux en murmurant _Assurdiato._

Elle extirpa ensuite la petite besace de sa poche et l'ouvrit précautionneusement. A l'intérieur se trouvaient trois scarabées miniatures, en apparence immobiles. Elle s'empara de l'un d'eux et avec prudence, le posa sur l'une de ses tempes. Presque immédiatement, elle sentit la petite créature se mouvoir, comme si elle prenait vie. Le scarabée agrippa la peau de sa tempe. Millicent grimaça en sentant une douleur aigue, comme une aiguille qu'on enfonçait dans sa peau.

Millicent s'allongea sur son lit, et ferma les yeux, les bruits de succion lui parvenant aux oreilles. Après plusieurs minutes, le léger picotement qu'elle ressentait au niveau de la tempe s'estompa et elle posa sa main sur le scarabée. L'insecte avait perdu sa couleur dorée et il était désormais gris. Au toucher, l'animal était aussi dur que la pierre. Si elle ne l'avait pas vu bouger quelques instants plus tôt, elle aurait presque cru croire qu'il s'agissait d'un jouet ou d'un objet factice, comme ceux qu'on trouvait dans les boutiques de farces et attrapes.

Elle sentit ses battements de cœur s'accélérer, ses pupilles se dilatèrent et elle se sentit envahie d'un bien-être indescriptible. Toutes les cellules de son corps se détendirent. Bien qu'elle soit allongée sur son lit, elle eut l'étrange impression de planer à quelques mètres du sol.

C'était comme si toutes les pensées négatives de son esprit s'envolaient, remplacées par une euphorie profonde. Elle ferma les yeux et lorsqu'elle les ouvrit de nouveau, son regard tomba sur une pluie d'étoiles.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, fascinée par la scène défilant devant ses yeux. Elle planait, _non_, elle _volait_ dans les airs. La sensation était des plus grisantes. Les étoiles autour d'elle commencèrent à clignoter et elle tendit la main, tentant de toucher ces merveilles du bout de ses doigts.

Elle aurait voulu rester dans ce monde pour toujours – libérée de son quotidien et de son angoisse perpétuelle.

Comme d'habitude, la chute fut brutale. Elle se sentit tomber dans le vide à une vitesse fulgurante, de nouveau envahie par ces sentiments qu'elle essayait par tous les moyens d'_oublie_r.

Cette angoisse perpétuelle, ce dégoût de soi, cette culpabilité qui ne la quittait plus. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent à nouveau et elle se retrouva dans l'obscurité de son dortoir. Millicent entendit des ronflements provenant du lit de Pansy et elle s'extirpa de son lit avant de diriger vers la salle de bain. Elle vit dans son reflet des yeux rougis et un teint pâle.

Elle savait que la descente serait compliquée. Une partie d'elle voulait arrêter de consommer toutes ces saletés mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Elle ne comptait même plus le nombre de gallions qu'elle avait jeté par les fenêtres pour satisfaire son addiction. Elle ne voyait pas d'autre issue. La réalité était trop difficile à affronter et c'était le seul moyen _d'oublier_.

Heureusement, cette nuit-là, trop épuisée et encore intoxiquée par les effets des drogues, son sommeil ne fut pas entaché par ses cauchemars.

* * *

**Destinatrices :** ** ''Puissance Quatre''**

* * *

**Daphné écrit :**

_J'ai demandé à Blaise de voter pour Éloïse Midgen. Ce qui nous donne cinq votes au total pour elle. Nous sommes certaines qu'elle sera présélectionnée._

**Pansy écrit :**

_Blaise n'est pas dévasté à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir voter pour sa petite-amie ?_

**Tracey écrit :**

_La moitié de l'école va probablement voter pour Daphné – je crois qu'elle peut se passer d'un vote._

**Daphné écrit :**

_Il veut simplement rendre sa merveilleuse petite-amie heureuse._

**Pansy écrit :**

_Avoir un petit-ami me manque terriblement. Les cadeaux, les promenades main dans la main, les bécotages dans les placards à balais, les cadeaux, les fleurs, les dîners aux chandelles, les cadeaux, les voyages. Ai-je oublié de mentionner LES CADEAUX ?_

**Millicent écrit :**

_Tu es certaine que c'est un petit-ami que tu veux, Pansy ? Pas plutôt un sugar daddy ?_

**Pansy écrit :**

_Il n'y a rien de mal à vouloir être chouchoutée et traitée comme la princesse que je suis._

**Millicent écrit :**

_Nous allons laisser une annonce dans la Gazette du Sorcier pour toi. ''Pas la peine de répondre si votre salaire annuel n'est pas au moins à 6 chiffres.''_

**Daphné écrit :**

_Connaissant les goûts de Pansy, je dirai plutôt 7 chiffres._

**Millicent écrit :**

_Sérieusement, il y a des avantages à être célibataire. Tu fais ce que tu veux, quand tu veux, sans avoir de comptes à rendre à qui que ce soit. Tu n'as plus à supporter les mensonges, les jalousies, la déprime._

**Tracey** **écrit :**

_Ni les maladies vénériennes._

**Pansy écrit :**

_On peut vraiment compter sur vous pour remonter le moral. Et oui, Millicent, avant que tu ne poses la question, c'est de l'ironie._

**Daphné écrit :**

_Chut ! Ça va commencer._

* * *

Millicent referma son journal, l'air blasé, reportant son attention sur la table des professeurs où McGonagall échangeait des paroles avec le professeur Black. Elle fut surprise par le nombre d'élèves venus à l'annonce des candidates de l'élection _Miss Fondatrice_. A vue d'œil, plus de la moitié de l'école était présente.

« Il est temps d'annoncer les noms des élèves sélectionnées pour concourir à l'élection _Miss Fondatrice_ de cette année. » déclara McGonagall en se raclant la gorge. « J'invite les élèves sélectionnées à s'installer sur ce banc, près de la table des professeurs. »

Immédiatement, tous les chuchotements excités cessèrent et tous les regards se tournèrent vers la Directrice adjointe. Cette dernière déroula un parchemin.

« La première sélectionnée est _Daphné Greengrass de Serpentard_. » annonça-t-elle.

Cela ne fut une surprise pour personne. Daphné était l'élève la plus populaire de Poudlard.

« _Millicent Bulstrode, Serpentard. _»

Millicent ne tiqua pas non plus lorsque son nom fut prononcé. Encore une fois, ce n'était pas une surprise. Elle rejoignit Daphné sur le banc.

« _Padma Patil, Serdaigle. Mandy Brocklehurst, Serdaigle. Tracey Davis, Serpentard._ » poursuivit McGonagall.

Une à une, les étudiantes sélectionnées se levèrent pour rejoindre les bancs des sélectionnées.

« _Ginny Weasley, Gryffondor._ »

Millicent observa la nouvelle élève tandis qu'elle quittait la table des Gryffondor et les rejoignait sur le banc, l'air passablement ennuyé. Elle n'était visiblement pas heureuse d'avoir été sélectionnée.

« _Pansy Parkinson, Serpentard. Susan Bones, Poufsouffle. Lavande Brown, Gryffondor. Sally-Anne Perks, Poufsouffle. Hermione Granger, Gryffondor._ »

Millicent vit Granger sourire avec excitation comme si elle venait de recevoir un _Optimal_ à un devoir.

« _Éloïse Midgen, Gryffondor et enfin, Luna Lovegood de Serdaigle_. » acheva McGonagall.

Midgen parut réprimer des larmes de bonheur et Lovegood ne sembla pas réaliser qu'on l'appelait. Il fallut que McGonagall répète deux fois son nom et que l'un de ses condisciples lui donne un coup de coude pour qu'elle se lève pour rejoindre le reste des sélectionnées.

« Félicitations à nos treize candidates. » lança McGonagall avec satisfaction, lorsque les derniers applaudissements se firent entendre.

Millicent observa les autres avec curiosité tandis qu'elles se jaugeaient toutes du regard. Certaines semblaient nerveuses, d'autres déterminées. Immédiatement, Millicent sentit que ce ne serait pas une simple compétition bon enfant. Certaines d'entre elles seraient prêtes à _tout_ pour obtenir la couronne. Une chose était toutefois certaine.

A la fin, il n'en resterait _qu'une._


	5. Chapter 5

**V. No shame in my game**

Dans la vie, il y avait deux catégories d'individus. Ceux qui savaient se créer des opportunités et s'en saisir et ceux qui les attendaient passivement. Daphné Greengrass faisait partie de la première catégorie.

La réussite n'était pas une question de chance ni de hasard, c'était une _mentalité_. Daphné avait appris rapidement qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien en étant passive.

Lorsqu'elle se levait le matin, prête à affronter une nouvelle journée, elle se persuadait que l'avenir lui appartenai_t_ et qu'elle obtiendrait _tout_ ce qu'elle désirait si allait le chercher agressivement.

Sans l'ombre d'un doute, Daphné avait hérité de cette attitude par son père, Georgius Greengrass, un magnat des affaires, à la tête d'un vaste empire immobilier et d'une fortune toute aussi impressionnante. D'autre part, il n'était probablement pas un hasard que l'animal représenté sur les armoiries familiales des Greengrass soit un_ requin_. Un animal puissant et agressif, faisant régner la loi et la terreur sur son milieu naturel. Dès son plus jeune âge, Daphné avait été élevée avec cette mentalité : écraser les autres pour arriver à ses fins.

Daphné était l'ainée de la famille et un jour, ce serait à son tour de contrôler le patrimoine familial et de continuer à faire prospérer ce que les Greengrass avaient bâti durant des générations entières. Son père était clair, toutefois : il était primordial qu'elle soit digne de cet héritage. Cela signifiait qu'elle devait être meilleure que les autres, dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait.

Daphné avait grandi avec cette pression continuelle et une peur adjacente, celle de ne pas être à la hauteur des attentes de son père. Alors, pour être certaine de mettre toutes les chances de son côté, elle avait appris à forcer le destin. Elle avait de la concurrence ? Pourquoi essayer de la battre, quand elle pouvait tout simplement s'en débarrasser ? Cela l'avait menée à sa deuxième leçon de vie.

_Tout le monde avait un prix._

Pour la plupart des humains, ce prix était relativement simple. Il s'agissait généralement de motivations monétaires : de l'argent, des objets de marque, ou encore les balais et les gadgets magiques de dernier cri. Par exemple, il ne lui avait fallu que trente gallions pour persuader Ritchie Coote de trafiquer le balai qu'il donnerait à Ginny Weasley pendant les sélections de Gryffondor.

Daphné avait aussi appris que parfois, le prix en question n'était pas uniquement de l'argent.

Certains avaient soif de reconnaissance, d'autres d'attention ou encore d'affection. Pour d'autres, il s'agissait d'un coup de main ou d'une faveur, la liste était longue. Lorsqu'elle parvenait à trouver ce qui motivait ses pairs, il devenait ainsi facile de les manipuler.

La troisième leçon de vie était plus complexe_. Semer en avance les graines pour en récolter les fruits dans le futur_. Parfois, les résultats étaient obtenus à court terme – mais dans d'autres cas, il fallait patienter longuement pour un retour sur investissement. Cela signifiait que la capacité à se projeter dans l'avenir était primordiale. Il fallait planifier, évaluer les risques, jauger les résultats éventuels. Daphné ne faisait rien gratuitement. Les faveurs qu'elle accordait étaient des moyens d'obtenir d'autres faveurs en échange.

Ce fut grâce à l'une de ses faveurs qu'elle se planta devant Archie Urquhart, un élève de sixième année de Serpentard, dans la salle commune.

« Tu te souviens lorsque je t'ai surpris dans le dortoir des filles, il y a deux ans ? Tu avais réussi à contrer les sortilèges à l'entrée. » rappela Daphné d'une voix moqueuse. « Je t'ai pris en flagrant délit en train d'espionner les filles à travers le trou des serrures des dortoirs. »

Le visage d'Urquhart devint rouge, et il parut mal à l'aise. Il jeta un regard gêné autour d'eux, comme pour s'assurer que personne n'avait entendu les paroles de Daphné.

« Je parie que les profs prendraient ça _très au sérieux_. Encore plus si certains parents d'élèves l'apprenaient. J'imagine que la Direction n'aurait pas d'autres choix que de te renvoyer. Après tout, il en va de la réputation de l'école. » ajouta-t-elle avec flegme, en croisant les jambes, jouant distraitement avec l'un des coussins du sofa. « Surtout s'ils savaient _qui_ tu espionnais. »

Elle soupira longuement, et posa ses yeux sombres sur le visage d'Urquhart qui affichait une nervosité évidente.

« Dans ma bonté exceptionnelle, j'ai accepté de ne pas te dénoncer. » continua-t-elle d'une voix fluette.

Elle fit ensuite mine de réfléchir.

« Et si je me souviens bien, tu as un dis que tu me revaudrais ça, un jour. Il semblerait que ce jour soit arrivé. » dit-elle avec un sourire satisfait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix résignée.

« Ta mère travaille au Département des Enseignements Magiques. » déclara Daphné d'un ton factuel.

Urquhart hocha la tête.

« Cela signifie qu'elle a probablement accès aux dossiers des élèves du Royaume-Uni. » continua Daphné. « Je veux que tu me procures le dossier de quelqu'un. »

« Qui ça ? » interrogea Urquhart

« Ginevra Weasley. La nouvelle élève qui a été transférée ici. »

« Mais c'est _impossible_. Ce sont des dossiers confidentiels et je n'ai aucun moyen d'avoir accès à… » commença-t-il à protester.

« Je m'en contrefous, Urquhart. Sers-toi de ton imagination. » coupa-t-elle d'une voix glaciale. « Je veux tout savoir sur elle. Tu as un mois, ne me déçois pas. Sinon, tout le monde saura quel genre de pervers _dérangé_ tu es vraiment. »

Daphné vit la peur apparaître dans les yeux d'Urquhart. Après lui avoir lancé dernier regard impérieux, elle quitta la salle commune, se dirigeant vers les escaliers menant aux dortoirs des garçons. Elle longea le long couloir en direction des chambres des élèves de dernière année. Arrivée devant l'une des portes, elle tapota deux secondes mais n'attendit pas la réponse pour entrer.

La chambrée était vide mais elle entendait le bruit de l'eau provenant de la salle de bain et elle se dirigea vers l'un des deux lits. Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître son petit ami, torse nu, ne portant qu'une serviette autour de la taille. Elle observa Blaise d'un air rêveur tandis qu'un sourire se fendait sur son visage séduisant. Il était la définition de la perfection, avec son torse parfaitement dessiné, sa peau sombre, ses yeux cuivrés et les fossettes adorables qui apparaissaient lorsqu'il souriait. Être aussi mignon aurait dû être_ illégal._

Sa perfection ne s'arrêtait pas uniquement à son physique de dieu grec. Il était intelligent, cultivé, spirituel, de bonne famille et il la traitait comme une véritable princesse. Sans surprise, ils formaient le couple phare de Poudlard. Cela faisait seulement quelques mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble mais Daphné était déjà éperdument amoureuse. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi comprise par un garçon. Évidemment, elle ne lui avait pas avoué ses sentiments. Elle attendait qu'il le dise en premier. Elle avait sa fierté, après tout. Elle ne voulait pas passer pour une bécasse désespérée.

En quelques fractions de secondes, Blaise traversa la pièce et se retrouva à ses côtés, l'embrassant langoureusement. Elle le laissa l'allonger sur le lit et elle entoura sa nuque de ses bras, tandis que ses lèvres s'écrasaient passionnément contre les siennes.

Elle ne repoussa pas sa main lorsqu'il la glissa sous son chemisier, et qu'il caressa sa poitrine à travers son soutien-gorge. Elle s'était promis de ne pas aller plus loin avant _au moins_ six mois et tant que ces _trois petits _mots qu'elle attendait patiemment n'avaient pas été prononcés. Après tout, elle aimait se faire désirer et Blaise devait la mériter.

Daphné le repoussa fermement lorsqu'il esquissa un geste pour retirer les agrafes de son soutien-gorge. Elle n'avait pas de problème à le laisser la peloter _un petit peu_. Mais il était tellement appétissant que lui résister devenait compliqué et elle devait garder le contrôle de la situation.

« _Stop._ » dit-elle d'une voix ferme, plus pour elle-même que pour Blaise.

Blaise s'arrêta sans rechigner, un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres. Il était habitué aux refus de Daphné et même s'il tentait toujours sa chance, il n'insistait jamais lorsqu'elle le repoussait. Daphné remit de l'ordre à sa longue chevelure brune et reboutonna son chemisier.

« Nous étions supposés avoir une conversation _sérieuse_. » dit-elle.

Il leva les mains, arborant un air innocent. Les yeux de Daphné s'attardèrent sur son torse bien dessiné et elle oublia momentanément ce qu'elle souhaitait lui dire.

« Tu peux t'habiller, Blaise ? » demanda-t-elle finalement, ennuyée.

Avec un rire sonore, il se releva et se dirigea en direction d'une commode. Il en extirpa un t-shirt blanc et le revêtit.

« Tu avais quelque chose à m'annoncer ? » interrogea-t-il avec curiosité.

« Mon père veut te rencontrer. » déclara-t-elle de but-en-blanc, observant avec attention sa réaction. « Il m'a demandé de t'inviter à dîner au Manoir, dans trois semaines. »

« Très bien. » répondit Blaise d'une voix tranquille, visiblement peu stressé à l'idée.

Elle espérait que son père apprécierait Blaise même si ses réactions étaient parfois difficiles à prévoir. Il avait toujours été extrêmement exigeant avec elle et elle savait que le choix de son petit-ami n'échapperait pas à cette règle.

« Tu n'es pas nerveux ? » demanda-t-elle en arquant un sourcil, surprise par son flegme. « Papa n'est pas une partie de plaisir. »

La rencontre avec son ex petit-ami avait été un véritable fiasco et elle redoutait un peu la réaction de son père.

« Non. » dit-il d'une voix assurée, l'air parfaitement à l'aise. « Et pour dire la vérité, je suis impatient de le rencontrer. »

Une lueur surprise traversa les yeux de Daphné.

« Et je suis certain qu'il m'appréciera. » poursuivit Blaise d'une voix confiante. « Surtout lorsqu'il verra à quel point j'aime sa fille. »

Il avait _enfin_ prononcé ces mots tant attendus, pensa-t-elle tandis qu'une vague de plaisir et de satisfaction l'envahissait aux paroles de son petit-ami. Elle se pencha sur lui pour capturer une nouvelle fois ses lèvres.

Elle secoua sa baguette en direction de la porte du dortoir, pour s'assurer qu'elle était fermée à clef et elle se tourna vers son petit-ami. Elle lui adressa un regard mutin, tandis qu'elle s'agenouillait devant lui et qu'elle esquissait un geste pour lui retirer son boxer.

Certes, elle s'était promis d'attendre six mois avant le bouquet final. Mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui accorder quelques _aperçus_ en attendant.

/

Ginny observa son assiette tandis qu'elle écrasait les pommes de terre qui remplissaient son plat, l'air distrait. Elle écoutait d'une oreille peu attentive le discours d'Hermione qui parlait des dizaines d'initiatives qu'elle mettrait en place dans l'école si elle devenait la nouvelle _Miss Fondatrice_. Depuis les présélections de la semaine précédente, elle ne semblait qu'avoir ce sujet à la bouche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » demanda soudainement Hermione, la sortant de sa torpeur.

« Hum...excellente idée ? » tenta Ginny, espérant que cela répondrait à la question d'Hermione.

Hermione était tellement absorbée dans son discours qu'elle ne sembla pas remarquer que Ginny ne l'écoutait plus depuis au moins une demi-heure. Elle sembla même se satisfaire de la réponse de Ginny.

« Et toi ? As-tu commencé à réfléchir à ton programme de campagne ? » interrogea Hermione, avec sérieux.

Ginny secoua la tête et réprima une grimace lorsqu'Hermione lui adressa un regard sévère à la suite de sa réponse. L'annonce de sa sélection parmi les candidates à l'élection était apparue comme une véritable surprise. Elle n'était pas certaine de qui aurait pu voter pour elle mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Toute cette affaire était juste une nuisance supplémentaire.

Elle s'était jurée de faire profil bas dans cette école et de se fondre dans la masse. Jusqu'ici, ses tentatives avaient échoué lamentablement. Elle s'était fait des ennemies, n'avait pas pu intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch et elle concourrait désormais contre son gré dans cette élection stupide. Et pour combler le tout, elle était forcée d'écouter Hermione Granger à longueur de journée déblatérer sur le sujet.

Elle fut soulagée de voir Hermione se précipiter pour ranger ses affaires afin de rejoindre son cours d'Étude de Moldus. Ginny se leva à son tour et quitta la table des Gryffondor. Elle se dirigea vers les larges portes qui donnaient accès au Parc de Poudlard. Elle avait une heure libre avant son prochain cours.

Il faisait chaud pour un mois de septembre et elle s'approcha du lac, s'installant sur un banc face à l'extrémité de l'eau. Elle farfouilla ensuite dans son sac, extirpant une enveloppe en papier kraft sur lequel son nom était inscrit.

Elle déchira négligemment la partie supérieure de l'enveloppe et parcourut des yeux le contenu du parchemin. Il s'agissait d'une énième lettre de sa mère qui voulait s'assurer que son intégration dans l'école se passait bien et qu'elle se comportait _convenablement_.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel. Pour Molly, sa mère, toutes les occasions étaient bonnes pour vérifier qu'elle ne s'attirait pas des problèmes. Ginny se mordit nerveusement la lèvre. Pouvait-elle réellement lui en vouloir après les évènements de l'année précédente ?

Changer d'école ne serait pas suffisant pour effacer les dégâts que Ginny avait causé autour d'elle. Et même si personne ici n'était au courant, cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle pouvait noyer sa culpabilité.

Ginny savait pertinemment que sa mère avait demandé à Ron de garder un œil sur elle. Lorsqu'il avait reçu son propre courrier le matin même et qu'elle l'avait interrogé sur le contenu de sa lettre, il était devenu rouge et avait balbutié une réponse incompréhensible. Ronald mentait affreusement mal et elle le connaissait tellement bien qu'il était difficile de lui cacher quoi que ce soit.

Une voix derrière elle la fit sursauter et elle froissa le parchemin dans son poing serré avant de le fourrer sans cérémonie dans sa poche.

« Je suis déçu que tu n'aies pas intégré l'équipe de Gryffondor. Je me faisais une joie de te voir prendre une défaite écrasante contre Serpentard. » entendit-elle.

Elle se retourna et reconnut le type qui l'avait accostée près du panneau d'affichage la semaine précédente, lorsqu'elle s'était inscrite aux sélections.

« Tu es venu remuer le couteau dans la plaie ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix acerbe.

« Un peu. » admit-il avec un demi-sourire.

Il s'approcha du banc et s'installa aux côtés de Ginny, sous le regard apeuré de cette dernière.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? » demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je m'assoies sur un banc, ça ne se voit pas ? » répliqua-t-il sur le ton de l'évidence, comme si elle avait posé une question particulièrement stupide.

« Pourquoi_ ce_ banc ? » insista-t-elle avec frustration.

« Parce que c'est le banc que j'utilise depuis ces six dernières années et qu'il est habituellement vide. » dit-il.

Merlin, qu'il était _agaçant_. Quelque chose chez lui l'irritait profondément même si elle ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il arborait cet air clamant « _Je réponds simplement à tes questions stupides parce que j'ai le temps._ » comme s'il se sentait supérieur et particulièrement spirituel.

« Enfin, j'imagine que les élections de Miss t'intéressent davantage que le Quidditch. C'est drôle, je n'aurais jamais pensé que c'était ton genre. » ajouta-t-il.

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec.

« Généralement, les filles qui se présentent sont un peu plus… _soignées. _» commenta-t-il en désignant son allure d'un signe de la tête.

Elle baissa le regard sur ses vêtements. Elle portait une salopette noire striée qu'elle avait revêtu sur un t-shirt blanc bien trop large pour elle. Ce dernier avait appartenu à Ron. Des bottes militaires noires complétaient sa tenue. Elle n'allait probablement pas faire la couverture d'un magazine de mode avec son accoutrement, mais au moins, il était confortable.

« …et moins agressives. » ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes de réflexion.

« Je n'ai pas demandé à être sélectionnée pour cette élection stupide. » se justifia-t-elle immédiatement, piquée au vif. « C'est ridicule. »

« Je ne peux pas te contredire sur ce point. » affirma-t-il.

« Et d'ailleurs pourquoi ils ne choisissent pas un _Roi du Bal_ ? Pourquoi ce genre de bêtises est réservé aux filles ? » poursuivit-elle, l'air irrité.

« C'était le cas avant, mais ils se sont rendus compte que les garçons ne prenaient pas ça avec autant de sérieux que les filles, alors ils ont arrêté. » expliqua-t-il d'une voix amusée.

Sa remarque tira un sourire à Ginny.

« Tu n'as pas perdu de temps pour te faire remarquer. Tu as un vrai talent pour choisir des ennemis. » dit-il d'une voix tranquille, observant la surface du lac au loin. « Tu n'aurais pas pu faire mieux. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Il avait sans doute entendu ses déboires récents avec les _Quatre._

« Je vois que les nouvelles vont vite. » commenta Ginny en grimaçant.

« Pas besoin d'un réseau de cheminées ou de hiboux pour transmettre des nouvelles quand il existe un moyen de communication aussi efficace du nom de Pansy Parkinson. » dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Cette fois, son commentaire provoqua un rire sonore de la part de Ginny. Même si elle ne voulait pas l'avouer parce qu'il l'agaçait, sa remarque avait été particulièrement drôle.

« Tu devrais sourire plus souvent, Ginevra. » dit-il, semblant sincère. « Ça te va bien. »

Elle lui jeta un regard estomaqué, surprise par ses paroles. Était-ce un compliment ?

« Tu ressemblerais moins à une chauve furie fâchée. » ajouta-t-il avec un rictus.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Elle aurait dû se douter que la suite serait insultante.

« Ginny. » dit-elle.

« Tu sais comment tu t'appelles, bravo. » dit-il d'une voix sarcastique.

« Je veux qu'on m'appelle Ginny, pas Ginevra. » rectifia-t-elle. « D'ailleurs, je ne sais même ton nom. Si on continue de discuter encore dix minutes, ça va devenir un peu bizarre. »

« Draco Malfoy. » répondit-il. « Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que j'ai encore envie de te parler pendant dix minutes ? »

« Pour commencer _tu _m'as abordé, _Malfoy_. Ensuite, tu es assis sur _mon_ banc. » répliqua Ginny.

« C'était mon banc pendant les six dernières années. » rappela Draco.

Elle laissa échapper une exclamation de frustration. Cette conversation devenait tellement puérile.

« Tu te crois vraiment malin, n'est-ce pas ? » grinça-t-elle entre ses dents, irritée. « Tu as vraiment réponse à tout, hein ? »

Il était_ tellement _irritant. Jamais elle n'avait connu quelqu'un capable de la faire sortir de ses gonds en si peu de temps. Et le pire dans la situation était qu'il semblait se délecter des réactions qu'il provoquait chez elle.

« Hey, j'ai dit que j'allais remuer le couteau dans la plaie, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il.

« Bien joué. Tu veux un Chocogrenouille ? » demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, l'air revêche.

Le rictus de Draco s'élargit davantage – si c'était possible.

« Si tu mets autant d'énergie à être désagréable que dans cette élection, tu vas l'emporter haut la main. » assura-t-il.

« Comme si ça m'intéressait. »

« Peut-être que ça ne t'intéresse pas. Mais ça intéresse les Quatre. » déclara Draco.

Elle lui jeta un regard confus, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

« Elles ont saboté tes chances d'entrer dans l'équipe. » répondit-il en haussant les épaules. « Pourquoi ne pas leur rendre la monnaie de leur gallion ? A ton avis, comment réagirait Daphné Greengrass si elle perdait cette élection contre toi ? »

« Elle serait enragée. » répondit-elle lentement,

« Exactement. » dit Draco en hochant la tête, l'air entendu.

Il se releva alors.

« Tes dix minutes sont écoulées. » déclara-t-il. « A plus tard, Ginevra. »

Elle l'observa tandis qu'il s'éloignait en direction du château. Puis, lorsqu'elle reporta son attention sur le lac, elle réalisa que l'idée de Draco Malfoy n'était pas absurde.

Elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir gagner cette élection pour prendre sa revanche sur les Quatre. Elle pouvait cependant faire de tout son possible pour les faire perdre.

* * *

**Destinatrices :** ** ''Les Quatre Fantastiques''**

* * *

**Pansy écrit :**

_Je viens d'entendre les mecs jouer à ce jeu stupide qui consiste à noter les filles._

**Tracey écrit :**

_Ils sont tellement lourds. Comme si les femmes ne pouvaient pas être considérées autrement que comme des bouts de viande._

**Pansy écrit :**

_Ce n'est pas le vrai problème ici, Cece. Figurez-vous qu'Ils ont donné un ''Désolant'' à Éloïse Midgen, ce que je trouve complètement aberrant. Si Midgen n'est pas un ''Troll'' avéré, alors je ne sais pas où va le monde. Même Lovegood est devant elle._

**Millicent écrit :**

_En toute objectivité, Lovegood n'est pas si laide. Elle pourrait même être présentable avec un peu de maquillage._

**Pansy écrit :**

_Wow Millie… Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sais épeler ''objectivité'' !_

**Tracey écrit :**

_Pansy – 2, Millicent 0._

**Daphné écrit**

_Personnellement, je donnerais aussi un ''T'' à Lovegood. ''T'' comme ''Tragique''_

**Millicent écrit :**

_Et les autres notes ?_

**Pansy écrit :**

_Daphné n'a eu que des ''Optimaux''_

**Millicent écrit :**

_Évidemment, pourquoi je pose la question ?_

**Pansy écrit :**

_Mandy Brocklehurst a eu un mélange honorable d'Optimaux et d'Efforts Exceptionnels._

**Tracey écrit :**

_Pas étonnant. Tous les mecs bavent sur elle depuis que sa paire d'obus a poussé en quatrième année._

**Pansy écrit :**

_Ils deviennent de plus en plus gros chaque année, je commence à me demander s'ils sont naturels._

**Daphné écrit :**

_Vu comme ils pendent, j'aurais tendance à dire que oui._

**Pansy écrit :**

_Enfin bref, le cours a commencé et ils ont été forcés de de se taire. Mais détail intéressant, Draco Malfoy a donné un ''Optimal'' à la Weaslette._

**Daphné écrit :**

_Tu plaisantes ?!_

**Tracey écrit :**

_C'est vrai qu'elle est plutôt mignonne._

**Daphné écrit :**

_La ferme, Tracey._

**Millicent écrit :**

_On dirait que quelqu'un est jalouse…_

**Daphné écrit :**

_Absolument pas. Malfoy et moi, c'est du passé. Mais je n'aime pas qu'on joue avec mes restes._

**Pansy écrit :**

_Quel irrespect de la part de Weasley. On dirait de la provocation._

**Daphné écrit :**

_Visiblement, la leçon n'a pas été suffisante. Je vais devoir en remettre une couche. Je…_

* * *

Tracey n'eut pas l'occasion de lire la suite de la phrase car elle sentit une tape légère sur son épaule et elle ferma son journal d'un coup sec. Elle leva les yeux vers Luna Lovegood qui l'observait, l'air contemplatif.

« Oui ? » demanda Tracey.

« Est-ce que tu as le temps de travailler sur notre projet ? » interrogea Lovegood.

« Je croyais qu'on s'était mises d'accord. Tu fais tout le travail, et mes amies et moi te fichons la paix pendant le reste de l'année. C'était le marché. » rappela Tracey d'un ton las.

« Je sais mais il faut quand même que tu connaisses le projet dans les grandes lignes au cas où le professeur Babbling t'interroge sur l'avancement. » déclara Lovegood.

Tracey détestait l'avouer mais les paroles de Lovegood faisaient sens. Il fallait qu'elle puisse _au moins_ donner l'impression de savoir de quoi elles allaient parler. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'échouer une matière aux ASPICs. Ces notes seraient décisives pour son avenir et les plans d'indépendance qu'elle fomentait pour pouvoir quitter le joug familial.

« Très bien. » céda-t-elle.

« J'ai un peu de temps libre, tu veux y aller maintenant ? La bibliothèque n'est pas très fréquentée, à cette heure-ci. » indiqua Lovegood.

« Oui, peu importe » répondit Tracey d'un ton ennuyé, impatiente d'en finir le plus rapidement possible.

Lovegood lui adressa un sourire et la suivit dans les escaliers. Sur le chemin, elle croisa son petit frère Fitzroy, en compagnie de sa bande d'amis stupides. Elle le vit la pointer du doigt en riant bruyamment tandis qu'ils passaient devant elle et Lovegood.

« C'est ta nouvelle meilleure amie, Cece ? » demanda Fitzroy d'un ton moqueur tandis que ses acolytes ricanaient derrière. « Attention, tu risques de devenir timbrée toi aussi. »

Son frère, du haut de ses quatorze ans, était l'archétype de l'adolescent insupportable. Il se pavanait dans l'école avec son groupe de cancres, profitant de toutes les occasions pour faire des bêtises dans l'établissement.

Même si Tracey et Fitzroy s'agaçaient mutuellement, et qu'ils ne rataient aucune occasion de se lancer des piques lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs, ils avaient un marché mutuel. Ils restaient silencieux sur les frasques de l'autre lorsqu'ils étaient de retour chez leurs parents. Leur père était un homme strict et il n'aurait pas été content à l'idée d'avoir enfanté un cancre et une peste.

« Quand est-ce que tu vas _enfin _te décider de te jeter de la tour d'Astronomie et mourir ? » rétorqua Tracey d'un ton irrité à l'attention de son frère.

« Vous n'êtes pas très sympathique l'un envers l'autre. » remarqua Lovegood d'une voix étonnée.

Elles venaient d'atteindre l'entrée de la bibliothèque.

« J'ai toujours voulu avoir un frère ou une sœur. » poursuivit Lovegood, d'un ton rêveur.

« Crois-moi, si tu avais un frère comme le mien, tu aurais un autre discours » assura sombrement Tracey.

Elle remarqua une table libre isolée, au fond de la pièce et s'y dirigea, Lovegood sur ses talons. Comme à son habitude, elle procéda à son rituel de nettoyage sur la table et la chaise.

« Tu essayes de faire fuir les nargoles ? » demanda Lovegood.

« Les nargoles n'existent pas, Lovegood. Tu sais ce qui existe ? _Les germes et les bactéries._ » répliqua Tracey, l'air incommodé.

Elle détestait cordialement la bibliothèque. L'endroit était rempli de livres et étagères poussiéreux. Il s'agissait d'un nid à microbes. Elle s'efforçait toujours de ne pas flâner auprès des étagères car cela générait une anxiété profonde chez elle.

« Oh tu sais, certains microbes sont bons pour la santé. Cela fortifie ton organisme. » assura Luna.

« Peut-on s'y mettre ? » coupa Tracey.

Lovegood acquiesça et elle disparut dans les étagères pour aller chercher des grimoires de Runes anciennes. Elle fut de retour quelques minutes plus tard, les bras remplis d'une demi-douzaine d'ouvrages gigantesques, tous paraissant aussi vieux que Merlin lui-même.

« Fais attention en posant ces livres sur la table. Tu vas envoyer de la poussière partout. » prévint Tracey, en reculant légèrement sa chaise, sur le qui-vive.

Lovegood posa les livres sur la table d'un geste lent et précautionneux. Pendant l'heure suivante, elle parcourut la montagne de grimoires accumulés, prenant des notes sur son parchemin de temps à autres. Tracey, de son côté, alterna entre son devoir de Métamorphoses et la lecture de Sorcière-Hebdo.

Étrangement, la séance ne fut pas aussi désagréable qu'elle l'aurait imaginé. Évidemment, Luna Lovegood était juste _bizarre _et à plusieurs reprises elle fit des commentaires totalement insensés. Elle confessa par exemple à Tracey qu'elle ne s'était pas lavée les cheveux depuis deux semaines. Pour se justifier, elle expliqua une histoire totalement farfelue impliquant des insectes invisibles et des eaux polluées mais Tracey l'écoutait à peine.

« Tu avais_ vraiment_ besoin de me dire ça ? » demanda Tracey, nauséeuse. « Maintenant je ne vais pas arriver à penser à autre chose. » dit-elle en observant la longue chevelure négligée de Lovegood.

Elle fut ravie lorsque Lovegood prétendit avoir terminé et elle s'empressa de quitter la bibliothèque, adressant à peine un regard à Lovegood à sa sortie.

Le lendemain, elle se retrouva en compagnie de ses amies dans un restaurant huppé de Pré-au-Lard, appelé _Mi- Citrouille Mi-Raisin_. Elles affectionnaient particulièrement l'endroit et elles avaient pris l'habitude de le fréquenter depuis l'année dernière, quand elles avaient à tour de rôle atteint leur majorité.

Sortir dîner ou prendre le brunch à Pré-au-Lard étaient tellement plus amusant depuis qu'elles pouvaient boire de l'alcool en toute légalité. Pendant ce temps-là, le reste de l'école s'entassaient dans des endroits peu selects tels que les _Trois Balais _ou encore le _Salon de Thé de Madame Pieddodu_.

On les installa dans un petit salon privé, décoré de manière à donner l'illusion d'un jardin à l'aspect féérique, pendant une journée d'été.

Malgré le cadre superbe dans lequel elles se trouvaient, le brunch fut des plus mouvementés, loin de l'après-midi _détente_ qu'avait promis Daphné. Millicent arriva en retard l'air terreux et distrait, prétextant une retenue de dernière minute. Même si Daphné ne fit pas de commentaires, elle ne sembla pas satisfaite de la réponse de Millie. Tracey remarqua que Daphné resta assez froide et distante avec leur amie pendant le reste du brunch.

Quant à Pansy, elle parut assez agitée pendant le repas pour une raison obscure. Elle alimentait généralement la moitié de la conversation, mais elle ne cessa de jeter des regards à sa montre. Elle resta aussi hésitante devant le menu du restaurant pendant des lustres.

« Pansy, tu n'es pas en train de choisir le prénom de ton rejeton, tu sais ? » commenta Daphné.

Pansy refermera le menu d'un geste ferme, esquissant un sourire que Tracey trouva un peu forcé. Bien rapidement, la conversation se tourna ensuite vers le sujet du moment : l'élection de _Miss Fondatrice_.

« Évidemment, je pense vraiment que nous avons _toutes_ nos chances égales pour remporter le titre. Et sachez que peu importe l'issue finale, cela ne changera absolument rien à notre amitié. » assura Daphné, en sirotant son Mimosa.

Tracey écouta avec scepticisme le discours de Daphné. Tout le monde savait que Daphné était la grande favorite de l'élection, y compris la principale concernée. Elle connaissait sa meilleure amie sur le bout des doigts. Elle savait donc à quel point cette dernière était compétitive. Elle savait aussi que ni Pansy, ni Millicent ne s'effaceraient devant Daphné pour la laisser remporter le titre.

Quant à Tracey, même si elle adorait sa meilleure amie, elle ne laisserait pas passer sa propre chance de remporter le concours. C'était son avenir qui était en jeu. Daphné, elle, n'avait pas de véritable raison de gagner, à part peut-être pour caresser son égo surdimensionné.

« Écoutez-là, elle parle déjà comme une vraie Miss. » répliqua Pansy d'une voix moqueuse. « Arrête ton char, Daphné. On sait toutes que ce sera une vraie boucherie. »

« Nous devrions faire un pacte. » lança soudainement Millicent, sortant de son état léthargique.

C'est la première fois qu'elle intervenait dans la conversation depuis qu'elle avait rejoint la tablée. L'heure précédente, elle avait paru se remettre d'une gueule de bois terrible.

Toutes les autres se tournèrent vers elles, l'air curieux.

« Pas de coups fourrés entre nous quatre, on la joue à la loyale. » expliqua Millicent. « Pour les autres, en revanche, le champ est libre. »

« Ça semble plutôt juste. » commenta Tracey en observant l'assiette que la serveuse venait de poser devant elle.

Elle vérifia avec attention la cuisson de chacun des aliments. Manger à l'extérieur était toujours un supplice. Tout causait son anxiété : les tables, les sièges, les couverts, la propreté personnelle des employés.

Elle était habituée à l'endroit et avait acquis à la longue une certaine confiance, ce qui lui permettait de continuer à le fréquenter.

« Je vous adore, mais je vais vous _écraser._ » prévint Pansy en sirotant innocemment son Triton Citronné.

« J'aimerais bien voir ça. » répliqua Tracey.

« Il faudra d'abord me passer sur le corps. » assura Millicent.

« Que la meilleure gagne. » acheva Daphné.

« Salazar, il y a des _cheveux_ dans mon plat. » s'écria soudainement Pansy d'une voix tonitruante, s'attirant des regards dans tout le restaurant. « Juste LA, regardez ! »

Tracey observa l'assiette de Pansy et remarqua effectivement qu'une longue mèche de cheveux blonde s'y trouvait.

« Je suis confuse. » dit une serveuse qui s'était approchée de leur table après le hurlement de Pansy. « Cela n'est jamais arrivé dans notre établi…. »

« Je m'en fiche ! C'est _inadmissible_ ! Comment osez-vous servir des choses pareilles à vos clients ? » poursuivit Pansy d'un ton outré.

La serveuse observait Pansy, l'air un peu paniqué, se confondant en justifications et en excuses qui furent noyées sous les exclamations dramatiques de Pansy.

« Je veux parler à votre responsable, immédiatement ! » quémanda Pansy, furieuse.

Un homme chauve à l'allure guindée rejoignit la serveuse pour s'enquérir de la situation. Après dix minutes de plaintes sonores de la part de Pansy, le responsable promit de lui offrir le repas et lui proposa un bon d'achat d'une valeur de trente gallions pour sa prochaine visite. Finalement, la colère Pansy sembla s'apaiser et le manager ainsi que la serveuse affichèrent des airs soulagés.

Tracey, elle, repoussa son assiette, l'air écœurée. _Mi- Citrouille Mi-Raisin_ était définitivement rayé de sa liste.


	6. The good, the bad, and the fake

**VI. The good, the bad, and the fake**

Le jour de l'introduction officielle des candidates au titre de _Miss Fondatrice_ se profila rapidement, plongeant la moitié de l'école dans l'excitation la plus totale. Les candidates se présenteraient pour la première fois face au jury de l'élection et exposeraient devant l'école entière leurs programmes de campagne.

Millicent eut du mal à émerger de son lit, ce matin-là. Le dernier scarabée qu'elle avait consommé la veille avait eu des effets un peu trop intenses. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait un _bad trip_, loin de là. Cette fois cependant, l'expérience avait été particulièrement angoissante. Au lieu de noyer les souvenirs qu'elle tentait désespérément d'oublier, la drogue l'avait rendue paranoïaque et elle avait fait une crise de panique. Elle était restée prostrée pendant deux heures dans une salle de classe vide, envahie par des palpitations et des nausées horribles. Après quelques heures, elle avait finalement réussi à se relever pour regagner son dortoir.

C'était Pansy qui avait dû la secouer violemment pour la tirer de son sommeil profond. Millicent avait ouvert les yeux avec difficulté et son regard était tombé sur le visage paniqué de son amie.

« Par Salazar, Millie, tu m'as fait une peur bleue. Je commençais à croire que tu étais morte dans ton sommeil. » lança Pansy en en fronçant les sourcils, visiblement contrariée.

Millicent se releva avec difficulté. Ses membres étaient courbaturés, ses mouvements lents et hésitants, et sa bouche était pâteuse, comme chaque lendemain après ses cuites.

« Nous devons être en bas dans une demi-heure. » dit Pansy en se dirigeant vers sa commode, une fois rassurée sur l'état de son amie. « Bouge tes fesses molles. »

Trois quart-d'heures plus tard, elles rejoignaient la Grande Salle qu'on avait aménagé pour l'occasion spéciale. Sur toute la longueur de la pièce, un large podium d'un violet byzantin s'étalait jusqu'à une table au fond de la pièce, vraisemblablement celle du jury. De chaque côté du podium, des centaines de sièges s'étalaient les uns à côté des autres, formant des rangées parfaitement alignées. La plupart des chaises étaient déjà occupées.

Le panel de juges était présidé par McGonagall, et composé de quelques professeurs comme Sirius Black ou encore Severus Rogue. À en juger l'expression de son visage, ce dernier paraissait profondément ennuyé par cette responsabilité. Des juges externes avaient également été mandatés. Parmi eux, Millicent reconnut Rita Skeeter, une chroniqueuse spécialisée dans la presse à scandales.

Les candidates furent installées au premier rang, sur des sièges personnalisés où leurs noms apparaissaient.

« Qui sont ces personnes ? » demanda Tracey, en tendant la nuque pour observer le jury. « Je ne reconnais que les profs et Rita Skeeter. »

« Au bord de la table, c'est Cressida Warrington, la philanthrope la plus connue du pays. » informa Daphné sur le ton de l'évidence. « Et à côté d'elle, c'est Yolana Wilch, à la tête du plus gros fournisseur de nécessaires à potions. »

« Quelqu'un a fait ses devoirs. » commenta Pansy avec ironie.

Daphné ignora les paroles de Pansy et poursuivit :

« Et la dernière est _Poppy Chapman_, la CEO d'_Epilvite_, la marque de potions épilatoires. J'ai entendu la vieille McGo dire que c'était le sponsor officiel de l'élection, cette année. »

On entendit un raclement de gorge résonner dans toute la salle et Millicent reporta son attention sur le podium où un étudiant s'était présenté devant toute l'assemblée, sa baguette tendue près de sa nuque, pour amplifier la portée de sa voix.

« Bienvenue au lancement officiel de notre élection annuelle _Miss Fondatrice_, sponsorisé par _Epilvite_, la potion qui fera de vos poils un lointain souvenir ! Je suis Seamus Finnigan, votre hôte pour la journée. Cet évènement sera retransmis sur la radio_ Poudlard FM_, disponible dans tout le château et Pré-au-Lard. »

On entendit des applaudissements et des sifflements parmi les élèves du public.

« Aujourd'hui, nous accueillons _la crème de la crème_ de Poudlard. Les créatures _les plus belles, les plus intelligentes et les plus populaires_ de notre noble école. Elles ont su _vous_ convaincre mais sauront-elles convaincre le jury ? » continua Finnigan d'une voix dramatique.

« Il se prend vraiment trop au sérieux. » commenta Tracey, réprimant un rire.

« Notre première candidate à la couronne s'autoproclame ''_La Diseuse de Vérité''_. Dans son temps libre, elle aime les couchers de soleils, les piscines à débordement, les vodka-jus de citrouille et les… »

« _Finnigan !_ » gronda McGonagall d'une voix outrée.

« Navré Professeur, c'était écrit sur la carte. » se justifia Finnigan en montrant ses notes, l'air désolé.

Des rires s'élevèrent dans l'audience.

« Des applaudissements pour… _Pansy Parkinson_ ! » s'écria Finnigan d'une voix tonitruante.

Pansy rejoignit le podium d'une démarche assurée, soufflant des baisers à la foule sur son passage.

« Elle est _tellement_ dramatique. » commenta Tracey.

« Pansy, si tu étais élue _Miss Fondatrice_, quelles seraient tes premières initiatives ? » demanda Finnigan.

« Nous subissons trop de stress dans la vie quotidienne. Tout le monde connaît les conséquences désastreuses du stress sur la santé physique et mentale. Les maladies cardiovasculaires, un système immunitaire affaibli, sans parler des problèmes de peau, de la prise de poids et du manque de libido. » énuméra Pansy avec sérieux.

Encore une fois, on entendit McGonagall émettre une exclamation mécontente.

« Je propose qu'on fasse des changements drastiques pour améliorer notre environnement. Pour commencer, diviser le nombre d'heures de cours hebdomadaires par deux afin d'aider notre cerveau encore en développement à se reposer. Ensuite, on devrait instaurer des matières plus utiles, qui nous aideront à développer des compétences essentielles dans la vie. Du genre, savoir s'habiller sans faire de faux-pas vestimentaires, ou encore apprendre à préparer les cocktails traditionnels. Oh ! Et il nous faudrait _au moins_ deux heures de zumba par semaine pour tonifier les fessiers et combattre notre ennemie numéro une : la cellulite. » expliqua Pansy avec enthousiasme. « Je propose aussi qu'on change totalement l'uniforme réglementaire car ce gris ardoise est probablement la cause de plusieurs dépressions saisonnières. »

Tour à tour, les candidates se présentèrent sur le podium pour présenter leur programme de campagne ainsi que leurs motivations. Tracey Davis proposa que les draps des dortoirs soient changés au moins deux fois par jour. Elle suggéra qu'on engage une équipe spécialisée à temps plein contre la prévention et le contrôle des infections, ainsi que l'instauration d'un décret d'éducation destinant à obliger chaque élève à se laver les mains au moins six fois par jour afin de réduire les risques de propagation de germes.

Hermione Granger, dans un autre registre, quémanda l'introduction de cinq matières supplémentaires au programme scolaire, des heures d'ouverture plus longues pour la bibliothèque et un système de tutorat obligatoire pour tous les élèves.

« Je pense que l'éducation est _primordiale_ et Poudlard devrait encourager et stimuler davantage les compétences intellectuelles de ses élèves. » indiqua-t-elle.

Pansy fit mine de bailler bruyamment, ce qui provoqua des rires partout dans la pièce. Hermione rougit mais elle continua son discours, tentant d'ignorer les frasques de Pansy.

Les juges (en particulier McGonagall) ne semblèrent pas apprécier la demande de Millicent d'autoriser les drogues douces comme la poudre de Billywig à Poudlard. Ils parurent outrés par le programme de Ginny Weasley qui proposait de supprimer l'élection de _Miss Fondatrice_ dès l'année suivante, clamant qu'il s'agissait d'un concours «_ stupide et ringard qui perpétuait les préjugés misogynes de notre société patriarcale._ » Sans surprise, toutefois, ils semblèrent boire les paroles de Daphné Greengrass.

« Le soin aux créatures magiques est un sujet qui me tient particulièrement à cœur. La forêt interdite est remplie d'espèces en voie de disparition. J'aimerais créer un abri pour ces créatures, entièrement géré par les étudiants de Poudlard, afin qu'elles puissent vivre en harmonie avec les humains, sans quitter leur habitat naturel. » indiqua-t-elle d'une voix confiante.

Luna Lovegood fut la dernière candidate à passer. Elle proposa de créer un club pour la _Diversité et l'Inclusion_, afin d'encourager la richesse culturelle de l'école et des élèves.

« C'est la première fois que je l'entends dire quelque chose qui a du sens. » commenta Tracey.

Une fois tous les programmes exposés, les candidates furent conviées sous un chapiteau dressé dans le parc afin de discuter avec les membres du jury, à l'occasion d'un cocktail dinatoire. Un groupe de candidates étaient attroupées autour de la journaliste Rita Skeeter, écoutant avec intérêt les conseils qu'elle délivrait.

« J'ai moi-même été élue _Miss Fondatrice_ en 1968. » apprit-elle d'un ton prétentieux. « Élue à l'unanimité par le panel de juges. »

Pendant l'heure suivante, elle ne cessa de parler d'elle et de ses réalisations académiques et professionnelles. Millicent, elle, resta près du bar installé pour l'occasion, où des elfes de maisons passaient parmi les invités et les candidates pour s'assurer que tous leurs besoins étaient satisfaits. Elle se sentait encore nauséeuse et ses tremblements avaient repris. Elle dût faire preuve de toute sa concentration pour rester éveillée pendant que Pansy lui parlait. Elle se concentra sur la bouche de Pansy, qui remuait sans interruption depuis le début de la journée.

« Ce n'est pas ma robe que tu portes, pas hasard ? » demanda soudainement Millie, sortant de sa torpeur.

Son amie portait une robe polo courte bleue marine qui lui rappelait exactement celle qu'elle avait dans son dressing.

« Non, nous avons probablement la même. » répondit Pansy d'un ton évasif.

Pansy se tourna ensuite vers le bar où Lavande Brown et Éloïse Midgen discutaient avec animation.

« Princesse, si tu prenais _vraiment_ cette élection au sérieux, tu ne prendrais pas ce deuxième muffin. » lança Pansy d'un ton faussement complaisant, à l'attention de Lavande Brown. « On a déjà un calmar géant dans le lac, pas besoin d'un deuxième. »

Le visage de Brown se décomposa et elle parut sur le point de fondre en larmes.

« Tu es en forme, aujourd'hui. » commenta Millicent avec un rire.

Pansy esquissa un rictus avant de se tourner vers Éloïse Midgen. Cette dernière, réalisant qu'elle serait la prochaine à recevoir son venin, s'empressa de s'éloigner de la table.

« C'est ma stratégie. Affaiblir psychologiquement mes concurrentes. Je donne une semaine à Brown avant qu'elle ne déclare forfait. » assura Pansy avec satisfaction. « Bon, je vais voir si on peut se faire servir un peu d'alcool, cette soirée est tellement barbante. Tu viens ? »

/

Hermione Granger était aux anges. Si on lui avait affirmé qu'elle trouverait de l'intérêt à l'élection _Miss Fondatrice_ quelques semaines plus tôt, elle aurait probablement levé les yeux au ciel. Elle était toutefois heureuse d'être dans la course.

Elle était entourée de femmes toutes aussi accomplies les unes que les autres et pouvoir discuter avec elles sur des sujets impactants et profonds la ravissait.

« C'est vraiment génial, tu ne trouves pas ? » demanda-t-elle avec enthousiasme à l'attention de Ginny Weasley, à ses côtés.

Cette dernière haussa les épaules, un air d'ennui profond sur le visage. Il était clair qu'elle était irritée par tout ce qui concernait l'élection et elle ne cherchait même pas à le dissimuler.

« Tu devrais voir le côté positif – nous n'aurions jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer des femmes aussi fascinantes. » lança Hermione.

« C'est tellement _fascinant _d'entendre Rita Skeeter parler d'elle-même » commenta Ginny avec ironie.

« _Sauf_ Skeeter, je te l'accorde. » concéda Hermione en jetant un regard sévère vers la journaliste qui racontait à Padma Patil en détail son couronnement, trente ans auparavant. « Mais _Cressida Warrington_ et _Poppy Chapman_ ? Elle a reçu le titre de la femme d'affaires de l'année, il y a quelque mois. Elle est vraiment un modèle pour toutes les sorcières de notre génération. »

Ginny haussa les épaules, visiblement peu intéressée par le sujet et Hermione cessa d'insister. Ces derniers temps, Ginny semblait constamment d'humeur massacrante. Elle était résolue à prendre sa revanche sur Daphné Greengrass et le reste de son clan. Hermione avait rapidement réalisé que ses tentatives pour dissuader Ginny étaient vaines et elle avait finalement abandonné. Même si elles ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques semaines, Hermione avait compris que Ginny était une fille obstinée et qu'elle n'était pas du genre à abandonner lorsqu'elle se mettait un objectif en tête.

Elle balaya la pièce des yeux et son regard s'attarda sur le professeur Black qui discutait avec McGonagall et un groupe de professeurs. Elle était fascinée par l'aura puissante et confiante qu'il dégageait. Lorsqu'il s'exprimait, il capturait toute l'attention de son audience. Sirius était un bel homme, il fallait l'avouer. Même Hermione n'était pas aveugle face à son charme.

Il tourna soudainement la tête dans sa direction et leurs regards se croisèrent. Hermione baissa les yeux, faisant mine de s'intéresser à une tâche sur le sol, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues. L'idée d'avoir été surprise en train de_ lorgner_ sur son professeur de DCFM, assez âgé pour être son père, était _terriblement_ embarrassante.

« Miss Granger ? » entendit-elle soudainement.

Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard ténébreux du professeur Black.

« C'était un programme très intéressant que vous nous avez présenté. Très réfléchi et intelligent. » dit-il.

Hermione sentit un lutin fou faire un bond dans son estomac. Il avait complimenté son idée de campagne. Elle avait presque envie de sautiller sur place.

« C'est un sujet qui me tient particulièrement à cœur. » expliqua-t-elle. « D'autre part, en tant que Née-Moldue, je trouve qu'il est d'autant plus important de dynamiser l'éducation magique pour les personnes qui n'ont pas été élevées directement dans ce milieu. »

Elle se lança dans un long discours sur l'importance de l'éducation dans la société pour la lutte contre la pauvreté, la compréhension interculturelle, la prise de décision et la pensée critique. Le professeur Black creusa des points importants dans son argumentaire et elle fut ravie d'en débattre. Aux alentours de huit heures, elle se rendit compte que la plupart des invités s'étaient retirés.

« Je me suis emportée, encore une fois. » commenta Hermione avec gêne.

« Ne vous excusez jamais d'être une jeune femme intelligente et cultivée. » lui conseilla le professeur Black en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Ses mots provoquèrent un sentiment de chaleur dans la poitrine d'Hermione et elle n'eut pas la présence d'esprit de trouver une réponse adéquate pour le remercier. En plus d'être une autorité dans son domaine, Sirius Black était un homme incroyablement intelligent et les discussions qu'elle avait partagées avec lui s'étaient révélées particulièrement spirituelles.

Lorsqu'il esquissa un sourire, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était également incroyablement attirant et immédiatement, elle se sentit honteuse. Après tout, cet homme était son professeur et il avait vingt ans de plus qu'elle. Pour être honnête, elle n'avait jamais été particulièrement intéressée par les garçons de son âge – les trouvant trop immatures.

« Vous êtes toujours intéressée pour m'aider à organiser l'atelier de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ? » interrogea-t-il.

Hermione s'empressa d'acquiescer.

« Dans ce cas, passez dans mon bureau mardi soir, à huit heures. » déclara-t-il. « Bonne soirée, Miss Granger. »

Elle l'observa s'éloigner, ne pouvant s'empêcher de réprimer un petit sourire.

Le mardi suivant, elle engloutit son dîner à toute vitesse sous les regards perplexes d'Harry, Ron et Ginny.

« Tu essaies de t'étouffer ? » demanda Ginny, arquant un sourcil.

Hermione avala la dernière bouchée de son plat, mastiquant à peine le morceau de viande.

« J'ai …J'ai quelque chose à faire. » répondit-elle finalement, avant d'empoigner son sac et de quitter la table.

Pendant une fraction de secondes, elle avait failli leur avouer qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec le professeur Black. Toutefois, pour une raison obscure elle s'était retenue de le faire. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas dit la vérité aux autres ? Après tout, elle ne faisait_ rien_ de mal.

Elle remonta son dortoir à toute vitesse, puis se changea, enfilant un chemiser blanc qu'elle avait acheté l'été dernier et qui flattait sa silhouette. Elle laissa ses longues boucles frisées tomber sur ses épaules, se vaporisa légèrement avec son parfum et s'observa quelques secondes dans le miroir, rougissant légèrement.

Pourquoi ressentait-elle le besoin de soigner son apparence ? Était-ce pour la même raison qu'elle n'avait pas osé dire la vérité à ses amis sur ses activités à venir ? Elle secoua la tête, se détournant de son reflet. Elle était ridicule. Sirius Black était son professeur. Certes, il l'avait déjà complimentée à deux reprises mais cela ne justifiait pas qu'elle se fasse des films aussi ridicules.

Durant tout le chemin menant au bureau du professeur, elle se mordit nerveusement la lèvre.

« Détends-toi, Hermione. » pensa-t-elle en arrivant devant la porte.

Elle frappa contre le bois brun et attendit patiemment, les battements de son cœur s'accélérant soudainement. Pourquoi était-elle si nerveuse ?

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le visage séduisant du professeur Black.

« Miss Granger, entrez. » l'accueillit-il en souriant.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le bureau, passant devant lui, elle put sentir son parfum – un effluve aux accents épicés qu'elle trouva entêtante. Incertaine de la conduite à tenir, elle resta debout en plein milieu du bureau, attendant ses instructions.

Le bureau était plus vaste qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Un large bureau se dressait au centre de la pièce, devant une bibliothèque gigantesque remplie d'ouvrages. Sur le mur, un vieux canapé en cuir. Partout, dans la pièce, on apercevait des objets magiques.

« Des objets amassés durant ma longue carrière d'Auror. » indiqua le professeur Black en suivant son regard.

« Est-ce que ça vous manque ? » demanda Hermione avec curiosité.

« Parfois, oui. L'excitation, l'adrénaline d'être sur le terrain. C'est un sentiment…_indescriptible._ » dit-il, semblant plongé dans ses pensées. « C'était une profession qui collait parfaitement à ma personnalité. »

Elle l'imaginait parfaitement sur le champ de bataille, occupé à combattre des criminels, sa longue chevelure virevoltant autour de son visage tandis qu'il neutralisait des mages noirs.

« Puis, je suis monté en grade, ce qui signifiait plus de paperasse et plus de gestion humaine. » expliqua-t-il. « J'avais besoin de changement et le professeur Dumbledore m'a proposé le poste. Je ne suis pas encore certain que l'éducation soit ma voie, mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer. » dit-il avec sincérité, lâchant un rire grave.

« Je trouve que vous êtes un excellent professeur. » assura Hermione. « J'adore vous écouter et… »

Elle s'interrompit, embarrassée. Elle avait l'impression d'être l'une de ses groupies qui pullulaient son cours.

« Merci, Miss Granger, c'est flatteur. Surtout de votre part. » déclara-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Elle se détendit et lui rendit à son tour son sourire.

« Je vous en prie, installez-vous. » indiqua-t-il en lui désignant le canapé à sa gauche. « Je peux vous offrir une tasse de thé ? »

« Hm, oui, avec plaisir. » répondit Hermione un peu trop précipitamment avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé qu'il avait désigné.

Quelques instants plus tard, il la rejoignit sur le sofa et lui tendit une tasse de thé.

« L'objectif de l'atelier est d'accorder une préparation supplémentaire pour les élèves qui souhaitent s'engager dans une carrière d'Auror à la fin de leur cursus. Le concours d'entrée est l'un des plus difficiles. » expliqua-t-il avec sérieux.

Hermione posa sa tasse de thé sur la table la plus proche, puis extirpa de son sac une plume et un parchemin afin de prendre des notes.

« L'atelier aura des places limitées – cinq places maximum. J'ai besoin de vous pour organiser la première sélection. Qu'en pensez-vous ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je pense qu'il serait intéressant de faire une épreuve pratique, et une autre théorique. Pour la théorie, je propose de mettre en avant un sujet que nous n'avons pas encore abordé en cours. Vous ne voulez que les meilleurs, n'est-ce pas ? Donc des élèves proactifs, qui se sont probablement déjà renseignés sur le reste du programme. » énuméra-t-elle d'une voix.

Elle lui détailla le plan qu'elle imaginait pour la première sélection.

« Vous venez juste d'improviser ces idées ? » demanda-t-il, mi-surpris, mi-amusé.

Hermione hocha la tête. Pendant les deux heures suivantes, ils mirent en place un plan complet pour les sélections. Elle apprécia sa manière d'être à l'écoute et ouvert aux idées qu'elle proposait. Elle finit par se détendre et se sentit moins intimidée face à lui. Elle avait l'impression de pouvoir être elle-même sans être gênée ni devoir réprimer son intelligence comme à chaque fois qu'elle interagissait avec ses condisciples.

« Wow, il se fait tard, je n'ai pas vu passer le temps. » s'exclama-t-il soudainement, jetant un regard vers sa montre. « Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. Même heure la semaine prochaine ? »

Hermione acquiesça.

« Parfait, laissez-moi vous raccompagnez à votre salle commune. » proposa-t-il

« Oh non, ce n'est vraiment pas la peine, professeur. » indiqua-t-elle en rougissant. « C'est seulement à cinq minutes. »

Il n'insista pas et elle se sentit soulagée. Que penserait-on si on la voyait seule en compagnie d'un professeur à une heure aussi tardive ? Elle savait à quelle vitesse les ragots de Poudlard se propageaient. Elle ne voulait pas donner l'occasion aux _Quatre_ de la harceler davantage. Même si Hermione ne faisait rien de mal, elles se feraient un plaisir d'inventer toutes sortes de rumeurs grotesques et toute l'école suivrait dans la foulée.

« Bonne soirée Miss Granger. » la salua le professeur Black, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Hermione resta immobile pendant de longues secondes, devant la porte, confuse par la réalité qui la frappa de plein fouet.

Elle avait le _béguin_ pour un professeur.

* * *

**Destinatrices ** **: Les meilleures amies de Tracey**

* * *

**Daphné écrit :**

_C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de notre Cece nationale. Des idées de cadeaux ?_

**Pansy écrit :**

_Aww, notre vierge effarouchée favorite grandit tellement vite ! Je suggère qu'on se cotise pour lui offrir un Vibralai. Le dernier modèle, Vavavroom, à trois vitesses._

**Millicent écrit :**

_Je confirme, c'est ce qui se fait de mieux sur le marché. Super efficace._

**Daphné écrit :**

_Aussi attentionnée soit cette idée, je pense que Tracey s'évanouirait sur place si on lui offrait un vibromasseur._

**Millicent écrit :**

_Crois-moi, une fois qu'elle aura essayé cette merveille, elle s'évanouira – de plaisir._

* * *

« Ma jolie, tu as déjà pris ta pause, si je me souviens bien. Les clients attendent, on se dépêche ! » s'exclama une voix, la sortant de ses pensées.

Pansy sursauta et referma son journal d'un coup sec, s'empressant de le ranger dans le sac posé à ses pieds. Elle leva les yeux vers Madame Ursula, sa patronne, qui l'observait avec sévérité, les bras croisés. Madame Ursula adorait les fanfreluches, les manucures exubérantes et se parfumait avec des litres d'un parfum à la cerise qui écœurait Pansy. Elle se plaisait à s'inventer des origines et des liens de parenté avec des sorciers illustres. Elle semblait persuadée d'être un modèle d'élégance et de classe car elle passait sa vie à suivre les vies des célébrités et des sorciers fortunés dans les pages _Société_ de journaux féminins. Elle tentait de reproduire leur langage, leur habillement et leur style de vie mais le résultat était bien différent de la réalité.

« Ce n'est pas la charité, ici. On ne te paye pas à lire, trésor. » continua Ursula d'un ton sévère.

« Oui, oui. » répondit Pansy en serrant les dents. « Désolée, j'arrive tout de suite. »

« Oui, qui ? » demanda Ursula.

« Oui, _Madame Ursula._ » répondit Pansy, à contrecœur.

« Voilà qui est mieux. Maintenant je veux voir un sourire sur ton petit minois. Les clients aiment les filles heureuses. » rappela Ursula avant de disparaître des vestiaires.

Pansy jura et se tourna vers le miroir afin de repasser son bâton de rouge à lèvres sur sa bouche. Elle observa son reflet pendant quelques secondes, réprimant l'envie de pleurer. Elle portait une robe lui arrivant au milieu de cuisses d'un rouge vif, ainsi que des escarpins de la même couleur. Son visage arborait un maquillage surchargé. Elle inspira profondément, et détourna les yeux, ne supportant pas la vulgarité de son apparence. Elle se releva, plaquant un sourire forcé sur ses lèvres désormais vermeilles et traversa le vestiaire pour rejoindre la salle principale de l'établissement.

Les lumières étaient tamisées et on entendait une musique lente résonner dans la salle. Des tables rondes et des canapés en velours violets étaient disposés un peu partout. Sur la piste, des couples dansaient de manière rapprochée et langoureuse.

Le profil des couples était identique. Des femmes superbes, jeunes, attirantes se déhanchant sensuellement aux côtés d'hommes bien plus âgés, ivres pour la plupart et tenant à peine debout. Certains couples étaient retranchés sur des canapés, plus en retrait, dissimulés par le faible éclairage, dans des positions un peu trop proches pour être appropriées.

Pansy scanna la pièce de son regard sombre et s'approcha du bar lorsqu'elle distingua un homme seul. Elle s'installa à ses côtés, lui flashant un sourire charmeur. L'homme était un sorcier d'une quarantaine d'années au ventre bedonnant et à la calvitie naissante. Le profil type des clients de l'établissements. Il l'observa de haut en bas, l'air appréciateur.

« Je peux t'offrir un verre ? » demanda-t-il.

« Avec joie. » répondit Pansy. « Hydromel blanc demi-sec. »

L'homme héla le barman pour commander. Pansy remarqua immédiatement que l'homme venait de commander un verre d'un whisky-pur-feu particulièrement onéreux et qu'une montre coûteuse habillait son poignet. Si elle jouait bien ses cartes, ce serait une soirée rentable pour elle.

Elle décroisa puis recroisa ses jambes d'un geste lent, consciente du regard de l'homme sur ses cuisses nues.

« C'est quoi ton petit nom ? » demanda l'homme en la lorgnant sans vergogne.

Il n'avait même pas levé les yeux de son décolleté lorsqu'il lui posa la question.

« Daisy. » mentit Pansy.

« Une vraie petite fleur, Daisy. Moi, c'est Lotharius. » répondit-il.

Leo, le barman, posa leurs boissons devant eux, envoyant un clin d'œil à Pansy au passage.

« Enchantée, Lotharius. » dit-elle d'une voix suave, en se penchant sur lui. « Dites m'en plus sur vous. »

Cela faisait près de six mois que Pansy travaillait au _Flamant Rose_, un bar à hôtesses situé dans une rue excentrée de Pré-au-Lard. Son rôle était simple. Elle devait discuter avec les clients et s'assurer qu'ils boivent les consommations aux prix exorbitants que proposait l'établissement. Pansy les écoutait avec attention, les flattait de temps à autres, et flirtait outrageusement. Elle s'assurait surtout que ni son verre, ni celui du client ne soient vides. C'était la règle numéro un de Madame Ursula.

Parfois, les clients aimaient lui raconter leur journée difficile au travail ou encore leurs problèmes maritaux. Elle rencontrait beaucoup d'hommes au_ Flamant Rose. _Des médicomages, des politiciens, des avocats et même des aurors.

Son salaire fixe n'était pas extraordinaire. L'argent se faisait principalement sur les commissions. Lorsqu'un client commandait une bouteille ou une boisson onéreuse, elle gagnait un pourcentage sur celles-ci.

Au début, elle avait mis du temps à s'ajuster à la profession. Ses premiers jours, elle s'était retrouvée saoule au bout d'une heure à peine. Puis, Augustina, l'une de ses collègues plus expérimentées, lui avait enseigné quelques combines du milieu. Il fallait s'assurer de vider le verre dès que le client avait le dos tourné.

Pansy restait relativement distante avec les clients. Certaines des filles, elles, n'avaient pas autant de scrupules. Elles n'hésitaient pas à laisser les clients les peloter de manière indécente. D'autres quittaient même le bar en compagnie de certains clients et il ne fallait pas être un génie pour savoir ce qui se passait ensuite. Afin de garder leur intérêt et s'assurer qu'ils continueraient à consommer, Pansy autorisait parfois les clients à lui toucher l'épaule ou le bras quand ils s'adressaient à elle. Jamais plus.

Si quelqu'un lui avait dit quelques mois plus tôt qu'elle se retrouvait à presque vendre son corps pour gagner de l'argent, elle aurait bruyamment ri au visage de la personne. Un an auparavant, elle avait été un membre de la jeunesse dorée britannique. L'époque où ses parents étaient encore outrageusement riches. Celle où elle vivait dans un Manoir luxueux dans l'Oxfordshire et recevait tout ce que son cœur désirait.

Puis les problèmes d'argent de son père avaient commencé. Pius Parkinson avait perdu beaucoup d'argent à cause d'investissements douteux et en quelques mois, ils avaient dû vendre leur maison pour rembourser ses dettes colossales. Cela n'avait pas été suffisant alors Pansy et sa mère avait dû donner leurs vêtements et accessoires coûteux pour pallier la dette. Ils avaient emménagé dans un cottage minable à Cornwall.

Pansy n'avait jamais parlé à son entourage des problèmes financiers de sa famille. Elle avait continué à prétendre qu'elle vivait dans un luxe indécent. Même ses meilleures amies n'étaient pas au courant. Elle ne pourrait pas supporter l'humiliation qui accompagnerait la déchéance de sa famille. Pour garder les apparences, elle devait constamment mentir autour d'elle. Par exemple, faute de moyens, elle avait dû prétexter un jeûne intermittent pour ne pas assister au dîner qu'avait proposé Daphné. Puis, pour éviter de devoir payer le brunch hors de prix que proposait _Mi- Citrouille Mi-Raisin_, elle s'était assurée de prendre quelques mèches de cheveux sur la brosse de Millicent le matin même afin d'organiser le scandale au restaurant.

Lorsque les problèmes de son père avaient commencé, Pansy avait dû chercher un travail en urgence pour pouvoir continuer à payer sa scolarité à Poudlard. Dans le journal, elle avait vu une offre pour un poste de serveuse. Les missions du poste s'étaient révélées toutefois bien différentes du contenu de l'annonce.

Même si l'emploi était dégoutant, il était arrangeant et les horaires étaient flexibles. Elle se faisait assez d'argent pour ne travailler qu'une ou deux nuits par semaine. En travaillant dans un restaurant ou un pub traditionnel, elle aurait probablement dû travailler tous les soirs de la semaine pour gagner le même montant.

Le _Flamant Rose_ lui permettait également de ne pas croiser les gens qu'elle connaissait à Pré-au-Lard. Ursula n'autorisait que les clients d'au moins vingt-cinq ans à entrer dans l'établissement, contrairement aux hôtesses qui étaient parfois à peine majeures. Cela assurait à Pansy de ne pas rencontrer l'un de ses condisciples. Cela aurait été une situation profondément humiliante.

Madame Ursula était très à cheval sur les règles. Trois manquements au règlement et elle vous mettait à la porte. Si vous ne génériez pas assez de revenus pour son business, elle vous mettait également à la porte.

Toutes sortes de filles travaillaient au _Flamant Rose_. Elles venaient de couches sociales diverses et de cultures variées. Tous les physiques étaient représentés. Des minces, des rondes, des plates, des blondes, des brunes, des rousses, des noires, des asiatiques, des vieilles, des naturelles, des refaites, des transsexuelles, des courtes et des grandes. Madame Ursula se vantait régulièrement de son ''catalogue'' de filles. Comme le terme n'était pas des plus flatteurs, elle avait opté pour une appellation un peu plus politiquement correcte : _les Beautés d'Ursula_.

« _Il y en pour tous les goûts._ » lui avait expliqué Ursula lors de son premier jour de travail au _Flamant Rose_. « Tu auras ton petit succès ici, tu verras. Ils adorent les écolières. Et tu as un petit air exotique, ils raffolent de ça. »

Pansy reporta son attention sur Lotharius qui commençait déjà à montrer des signes d'ivresse. Elle tenta de réprimer son dégoût profond tandis qu'il postillonnait près de son visage, lui racontant la manière dont il avait bouclé un gros contrat dans la journée, sous le nez de l'un de ses rivaux.

Apparemment, Lotharius Burke avait un poste à responsabilités au Ministère, au sein du Département des Sports Magiques. Il sembla à tout prix vouloir se justifier de ses visites dans l'établissement. Sa femme était frigide, disait-il, et son corps n'était plus le même après trois enfants.

Mais il ne fallait pas s'y méprendre, non. Lotharius clamait aimer les femmes _classes_. Pas les ''putains vulgaires qu'on pouvait coincer sur _l'Allée des Embrumes_ pour quelques gallions''. Il aimait les parfums de créateur, les brushings parfaits, les cuisses fermes et les poitrines qui tenaient seules. Et Lotharius était prêt à y mettre le prix.

Pansy eut envie de vomir lorsqu'il lui demanda comment elle était épilée _là-dessous_. Mais elle prit sur elle, et lui adressa un sourire charmeur. Après tout, le client était roi. Surtout lorsqu'il était fortuné.

La soirée passa lentement et aux alentours de deux heures du matin, elle empocha la bourse remplie de gallions que lui tendit Madame Ursula et la fourra dans son sac.

Elle rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête, puis se dirigea vers le château, prête à reprendre le masque qu'elle revêtait devant tout le monde. Celui d'une fille forte, sûre d'elle, à qui _tou_t souriait et à qui _tout le monde_ voulait ressembler.

Le masque qui l'empêchait de montrer ce qu'elle était _vraiment._


	7. A Little Wicked

**VII. A Little Wicked**

La vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid.

Ginny Weasley, elle, savait qu'elle ne serait pas satisfaite avant que le plat en question soit _glacé_. LesQuatre pensaient qu'elles pouvaient faire régner la terreur dans l'école en toute impunité ? Elles allaient rapidement réaliser que leur dictature était sur le point de prendre fin. Et la chute serait douloureuse.

Mais Ginny n'était pas stupide. Elle était effrontée, obstinée même, mais pas _stupide_. Elle n'aurait aucune chance si elle tentait de s'en prendre à leur collectif. Après tout, l'union faisait la force, et elle était bien placée pour le savoir.

Non, si elle voulait les affaiblir, elle allait devoir les attaquer individuellement. Trouver chacune de leurs faiblesses et s'en servir pour frapper là où ça faisait mal.

« C'est une mauvaise idée. » commença à geindre Hermione Granger, secouant la tête.

Entre deux cours, Ginny lui avait exposé ses intentions, ainsi qu'à Luna Lovegood.

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi elles sont capables. » poursuivit Hermione, mal à l'aise.

« Morag MacDougal. » lança soudainement Luna Lovegood de son éternel ton rêveur, nettoyant d'un geste appliqué sa flûte favorite.

Selon elle, l'objet pouvait attirer les nargoles.

« Quoi ? » demanda Ginny, sans comprendre.

« C'était une élève de Poufsouffle. Elle a insulté Greengrass en public pendant notre cinquième année. » répondit Hermione en grimaçant.

« Et ? » insista Ginny.

« _Et_ elle n'est plus là. » répliqua Hermione sur le ton de l'évidence. Elles ont fait de sa vie un enfer. Elle est partie en dépression nerveuse et ses parents l'ont retirée de l'école. »

« On raconte même qu'elle n'ose plus quitter sa chambre, depuis. » ajouta Luna, avec un frisson.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.

« Et tu as vu ce qu'elles t'ont fait pendant les sélections de Quidditch. C'était un avertissement. » rappela Hermione, d'un ton grave.

Ginny fronça les sourcils, la contrariété l'envahissant de nouveau à ce souvenir. Loin de la dissuader, cela la motivait davantage à continuer sur sa voie. Il était hors de question que ces filles n'aient pas la monnaie de leur gallion. Par leur faute, elle n'avait pas pu intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

« Pas de soucis Hermione, tu ne veux pas m'aider, j'ai compris. » répliqua Ginny d'une voix cassante. « Si tu veux continuer à leur cirer les pompes jusqu'à la fin de ta scolarité, vas-y, je ne vais pas t'en empêcher. »

Hermione sembla sur le point de répliquer mais Ginny l'ignora et se tourna vers Luna.

« Tu es partante ? » interrogea-t-elle.

« Morag MacDougal. » répondit Luna d'une voix désolée.

Ginny lâcha une exclamation frustrée avant d'accélérer le pas, contrariée par le manque de soutien de leur part. Si elle se souvenait bien, _elle_ se retrouvait dans cette situation car elle avait essayé de _les_ défendre. Ces filles étaient vraiment ingrates. _Tant pi_s, pensa-t-elle avec dépit. Elle se débrouillerait sans elles.

Trouver des alliés lui semblait être une priorité. Elle grimaça en réalisant qu'elle ne pourrait pas réclamer de l'aide à son propre frère jumeau. Pour une fois, elle allait éviter d'exposer ses plans à Ron. Elle pouvait déjà imaginer le sermon qu'il lui donnerait. Il ferait tout pour l'empêcher de se créer des problèmes supplémentaires. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, une autre idée lui vint en tête.

A la fin de son cours de Métamorphoses, elle accosta Draco Malfoy.

« Ginevra. » héla-t-il, l'air surpris.

« Ginny. » rectifia-t-elle avec ennui. « Je peux te parler ? »

« La dernière fois, tu faisais tout pour me chasser. » rappela-t-il avec un rictus.

Il était _tellement _irritant.

« De quoi as-tu besoin ? » demanda-t-il finalement tandis qu'il la suivait hors de la salle de cours.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai besoin de quelque chose ? » s'étonna Ginny, surprise par sa question directe.

« Une minute de discussion et tu ne m'as pas encore insulté. J'en déduis que c'est parce que tu veux quelque chose de ma part. » devina Draco avec morgue.

« Je voulais simplement te poser une question. » admit-elle. « La dernière fois, tu m'as dit que le meilleur moyen de me venger de ces filles était de gagner cette élection. Pourquoi ? »

« Je suis curieux de voir comment tu vas te sortir de cette situation contre les quatre. » admit-il. « Les crêpages de chignons entre filles sont toujours divertissants. Presqu'autant qu'une partie de Quidditch. »

« Si tu veux voir un vrai crêpage de chignons, alors je vais t'en donner un. » assura-t-elle. « Je veux que tu me dises _tout _ce que tu sais sur ces filles. Tu dois bien avoir quelques informations à leur sujet, pas vrai ? »

« Oh, je les connais mieux que tu ne le croies. » répondit-il d'un air mystérieux, visiblement ravi de son intérêt.

« Dans ce cas, tu vas me le dire ? » insista Ginny avec excitation.

« Ça dépend. » répondit Draco en haussant les épaules.

« Ça dépend ? » répéta Ginny, confuse. « Ça dépend de quoi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que je gagne dans cette affaire ? Après tout, _j'ai_ des informations intéressantes à te fournir. Des informations dont _tu_ as besoin. Il est normal que j'aie quelque chose en échange, non ? C'est du donnant-donnant. » dit-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

« Très bien, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-elle en soupirant d'agacement.

« Accompagne-moi le week-end prochain à la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. » demanda-t-il.

Ginny se figea, et l'observa bouchée bée. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle n'eut pas de répartie. Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux.

« Hors de question. » répondit-elle finalement.

« Dommage. A bientôt, Ginevra. » répondit-il avant de s'éloigner, sous le regard estomaqué de la jeune fille.

Elle resta debout les bras ballants pendant de longues secondes, éberluée. Il venait de lui demander un _rencard_. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il soit intéressé par elle. Leurs interactions précédentes avaient été pour le moins désagréables et elle avait été persuadée que Draco Malfoy essayait de la faire enrager. Si c'était une technique pour s'attirer ses faveurs, alors c'était raté. De toute manière, il n'était pas son style. Elle n'aimait pas les types arrogants.

Elle retrouva Ron plus tard à l'heure du déjeuner. Il était en compagnie de Lavande Brown et d'une autre fille dont Ginny avait oublié le nom. Elle avait rapidement remarqué l'intérêt que portait Lavande à son frère depuis leur arrivée à Poudlard. Ron, évidemment, était complètement inconscient face à ses tentatives de rapprochement. Lavande lança un grand sourire en direction de Ginny lorsqu'elle arriva à leur hauteur, la saluant avec enthousiasme. Il s'agissait probablement de sa stratégie : essayer d'entrer dans bonnes grâces de Ginny pour plaire à Ron.

« Tu as entendu la nouvelle, Ginny ? » interrogea Lavande, d'une voix surexcitée.

Ginny leva un sourcil, l'encourageant à continuer.

« Sorcière-Hebdo va faire dédier une chronique à l'élection de _Miss Fondatrice_ dans sa prochaine édition spéciale mensuelle. » déclara Lavande avec émerveillement. « Ils vont venir nous prendre en photo et nous interviewer. Il paraît même qu'ils ont fait appel à un couturier célèbre pour nous habiller. On sera traitées comme des princesses. »

Ginny gémit, l'horreur apparaissant sur son visage.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour mériter ça ? » demanda-t-elle, l'air désespéré.

« N'oublie pas de te raser les jambes. » chuchota Ron à son oreille d'une voix sarcastique.

Il s'attira un regard hostile de la part de Ginny et il s'esclaffa bruyamment, visiblement très fier de lui.

Élevée parmi une fratrie de six frères plus âgés qu'elle, Ginny avait toujours été un peu garçon manqué. Son apparence avait toujours été le cadet de ses soucis – elle préférait clairement le confort au style.

Elle ne se rappelait pas de la dernière fois où elle s'était apprêtée pour une occasion. Sans doute l'été dernier, pour le mariage de Bill et Fleur. Elle s'était à peine reconnue dans sa robe de soirée bleu foncé et son maquillage de fête. C'était Gabrielle Delacour, la sœur cadette de Fleur, qui s'était chargée de la _relooker _pour l'occasion. Du haut de ses treize ans, Gabrielle était déjà une victime de la mode. Ginny gardait un souvenir traumatisant de cette journée. Elle avait failli se fouler la cheville à trois reprises avec ses talons hauts.

Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'aimait pas paraître jolie, loin de là. Elle n'aimait tout simplement pas les artifices et les fanfreluches. D'autre part, les finances familiales ne lui avaient jamais permis de faire des folies. Molly, sa mère, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui faire des petites remarques passives-agressives sur son manque de coquetterie et Ginny avait rapidement appris à les ignorer. L'idée d'être tirée à quatre épingles par des inconnus pour prendre des photos qui paraîtraient dans un journal national était angoissante.

« A plus tard, Ron ! » lança soudain Lavande d'une voix mielleuse avant de s'éloigner bras-dessus bras-dessous avec son amie.

Tandis que Ginny les observait s'éloigner en direction des portes, une idée lui vint en tête. Elle attrapa son sac et s'empressa de rattraper les deux filles.

« Lavande ? » demanda-t-elle, à bout de souffle.

« Oui ? »

« Je peux te parler une seconde ? » demanda Ginny.

« Bien sûr. Parvati, je te rejoins en Divination ? » suggéra Lavande, se tournant vers sa condisciple.

La dénommée Parvati hocha la tête avant de s'éloigner.

« Cette question va te paraître bizarre, mais qu'est-ce que tu sais sur les Quatre ? » demanda Ginny de but-en-blanc.

Lavande parut décontenancée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »

« N'importe quoi. De préférence, des informations compromettantes. »

Immédiatement, Lavande sembla se tendre et elle jeta des regards incertains autour d'elle, comme pour s'assurer que personne ne les entendait.

« Ça restera uniquement entre nous. » assura Ginny.

Cela ne sembla pas convaincre Lavande.

« Je vois bien comment elles te traitent. J'ai entendu ce que Parkinson t'as dit pendant le jour des présentations. Si tu avais l'opportunité de leur rendre la pareille, tu ne le ferais pas ? » insista Ginny.

Pourquoi tout le monde était aussi effrayé par ces pestes superficielles ? L'emprise qu'elles semblaient avoir sur les élèves était glauque. Ginny avait rarement assisté à quelque chose d'aussi toxique. Seul Draco Malfoy avait paru ouvert à l'idée de lui donner des informations. Mais sa demande n'était pas désintéressée.

« Est-ce que tu as des informations sur Draco Malfoy ? » demanda-t-elle soudainement, changeant de stratégie.

Draco Malfoy n'avait eu aucun scrupule à lui faire miroiter des informations en échange d'un rendez-vous. Elle n'aurait aucun scrupule à lui faire du chantage également.

Cette fois, Lavande parut moins réfractaire.

« J'imagine que ça peut t'intéresser et_ techniquement_ ça a un rapport avec les Quatre alors… » commença-t-elle à voix basse. « Draco Malfoy et Daphné Greengrass sortaient ensemble pendant notre cinquième année. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ont rompu, mais apparemment ça s'est très mal terminé. Et ils ne s'adressent plus la parole, depuis. C'est la seule chose que je sais. Désolée, il faut que j'y aille. Je vais être en retard à mon cours. »

Ginny observa la silhouette de Lavande tandis qu'elle s'éloignait à toute vitesse, plongée dans ses propres pensées.

« On dirait que je vais vraiment devoir aller à ce fichu rencard. » pensa-t-elle avec dépit.

* * *

**Destinatrice ** **: ''Ma meilleure amie pour la vie''**

* * *

**Tracey écrit :**

_Mon chaton. J'ai entendu Weaslette parler à Draco et l'inviter à sortir. Ils vont en rencard samedi. Je pensais que tu voudrais être au courant._

**Daphné écrit :**

_La traînée. Merci, ma souris en sucre. Réunion de crise après le cours de DCFM. Préviens-les autres._

**Tracey écrit :**

_Je m'en charge, ma sirène des océans._

**Daphné écrit :**

_Dis, amour, je peux avoir le dortoir ce soir ? Je passe la soirée avec Blaise._

**Tracey écrit :**

_Oui à condition que la pièce soit nettoyée, astiquée et décapée lorsque vous aurez terminé. Deux fois._

**Daphné écrit :**

_Tout ce que tu voudras, mon canari des îles. Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais la meilleure amie du monde ? Qu'est-ce que je serai sans toi ?_

**Tracey écrit :**

_Oui, mais j'adore t'entendre le dire. Toi et moi c'est pour la vie, mon niffleur._

**Daphné écrit :**

_Je t'aime._

* * *

« Il est important pour moi d'utiliser mon privilège pour aider les autres. C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de créer un fonds spécial pour soutenir cette initiative. Il permettra de remettre plus de cent créatures magiques dans leur milieu naturel. » acheva Daphné d'une voix assurée.

« Fascinant. » répondit Rita Skeeter, l'air appréciateur.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil bref aux notes que sa Plume à Papote avait griffonné frénétiquement sur un rouleau de parchemin.

« Je crois que j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. » dit-elle finalement.

Daphné esquissa un sourire satisfait. Elle avait réussi cette interview haut la main. Les autres candidates apparaîtraient probablement comme des petites joueuses face à elle.

« Auriez-vous un conseil à me donner, en tant qu'ancienne _Miss Fondatrice_ ? » demanda-t-elle à l'attention de la journaliste qui replaçait ses affaires dans son sac rouge vernis en peau de crocodile.

Rita Skeeter laissa échapper un petit rire, puis observa Daphné avec scepticisme à travers ses lunettes.

« Je crois que vous maitrisez déjà le sujet parfaitement, ma chère. » assura Rita d'un ton entendu avant de rejoindre le reste du groupe.

Toutes les candidates à l'élection étaient passées entre les mains de professionnels afin d'apparaître sous leur meilleur jour pour la séance photo de Sorcière-Hebdo, sous la supervision de Minerva McGonagall.

« Toutes dans le Hall, devant les grandes portes. » s'exclama le photographe, un sorcier italien à l'accent prononcé et à l'égo surdimensionné.

On entendit des gloussements parmi le groupe d'étudiantes tandis qu'elles suivaient les instructions du photographe. Le placement des candidates pour la photo de groupe sembla causer des frustrations. On passa plus de trente minutes à définir qui serait assise sur le canapé, en premier plan.

« Bouge, tu ne vois pas que tu prends toute la place ? » cracha Pansy à l'attention de Lavande Brown.

Elle la bouscula sans ménagement pour pouvoir prendre sa place sur le bras du canapé en velours, près de Daphné qui était assise sur le fauteuil. Le photographe essaya plusieurs combinaisons et après deux heures de clichés intenses, elles furent autorisées à prendre une pause.

« Je crois que je préfèrerais être en cours. » commenta Ginny Weasley à voix haute, en se dirigeant vers une table où des rafraîchissements avaient été disposés par les elfes de maisons.

Les candidates avaient été autorisées à manquer les cours du vendredi après-midi pour répondre aux questions exclusives de Sorcière-Hebdo.

« Tu peux toujours abandonner la compétition. » suggéra Daphné d'une voix doucereuse, tandis qu'elle arrivait à ses côtés à la table.

« Et te donner satisfaction ? Plutôt mourir. » répliqua Ginny sur le même ton, se tournant vers elle.

Elles se jaugèrent du regard quelques secondes.

« Tu ne penses tout de même pas avoir tes chances dans cette compétition, Weasley ? » demanda Daphné d'un ton dédaigneux.

« A vrai dire, je crois avoir _toutes_ mes chances. » assura Ginny d'un ton confiant, mastiquant un Chocogrenouille de manière peu élégante.

Un rictus apparut au coin des lèvres de Daphné tandis qu'elle observait Ginny avec hauteur. Elle l'aurait trouvée amusante si elle n'était pas aussi irritante.

« Ne te fais pas d'illusions, Weasley. Tu passeras_ toujours_ derrière moi. » répliqua Daphné d'un ton hautain. « D'ailleurs, je constate que tu apprécies cette place. Inviter mon ex à sortir ? Par Salazar, tu es _pathétique. _»

« Vraiment ? Pourtant tu sembles affreusement jalouse. » commenta Ginny avec morgue.

Daphné pinça des lèvres. Il lui fallut faire preuve de tout son self-control pour ne pas lui lancer un sort cuisant à la figure.

« Je sais que Draco cherche juste à attirer mon attention. Lorsqu'il aura eu ce qu'il voulait, il te jettera comme le déchet que tu es. » assura Daphné d'un ton cinglant.

« J'imagine que tu parles d'expérience. C'est parce qu'il t'a jetée comme une malpropre que tu es aussi frustrée ? » interrogea Ginny d'un ton faussement innocent.

« Ferme là, pauvre idiote, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. » répliqua Daphné.

« _Hm hm. _» entendit-elle soudainement, derrière elles.

Il s'agissait de Rita Skeeter qui venait de se racler la gorge. Daphné remarqua que la plume de Skeeter grattait fébrilement sur le papier.

« Je suis navrée de mettre un terme à votre petit duel mais la séance photos va reprendre. » informa-t-elle avec un sourire faussement complaisant « Nous allons prendre des clichés individuels. »

Daphné lança un dernier regard impérieux en direction de Ginny avant de s'éloigner. Elle garda un visage impassible tandis qu'elle rejoignait le reste du groupe, même si elle bouillait de rage en son for intérieur. Pour _qui_ Weasley se prenait-elle avec ses affirmations présomptueuses ? Elle ne savait absolument pas de quoi elle parlait.

_Non_, pensa Daphné. Elle devait se reprendre. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser déstabiliser par une gourgandine de bas étage dans son genre.

Ses pensées se tournèrent ensuite vers Draco. Cela faisait des mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole. Depuis leur rupture, pour être précise. Ils évitaient tout contact et lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient dans la même pièce, ils s'ignoraient mutuellement.

Même après tout ce temps, elle n'avait toujours pas digéré ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Malgré qu'elle soit passée à autre chose et qu'elle ait trouvé l'amour dans les bras de Blaise, l'amertume ne la quittait jamais. Daphné n'était pas du genre à pardonner. Rien n'était pire que la trahison pour elle.

Apprendre que Draco et Weasley allaient en rencard ensemble la mettait dans un état de rage inexplicable. De_ toutes_ les filles de cette école, il avait fallu que cela tombe sur_ elle_. Cette petite peste arrogante, incapable de se plier aux règles établies.

« Tu es prête, Daphné ? » appela Tracey, à ses côtés, la sortant de ses pensées. « Je crois que c'est ton tour. »

Daphné se tourna vers sa meilleure amie, lui adressant un sourire éclatant, prête à apparaître une nouvelle fois sous son meilleur jour.

Après tout, un véritable loup ne se souciait guère de l'opinion de moutons sans intérêt.

/

« Franchement, on a fait des choses bizarres ces dernières années mais _celle-ci_ les surpasse toutes. » commenta Pansy Parkinson d'une voix ennuyée.

Elle jeta un regard à sa montre.

« Je dois partir à quatre heures, je vous préviens. » poursuivit-elle.

« Arrête d'être aussi négative, tu vas pourrir les ondes. » répliqua Millicent.

« Ça ne fonctionne pas avec des ondes. » répondit Tracey d'un ton las.

« Est-ce qu'on peut s'y mettre ? » commença à geindre Pansy.

« Pour l'amour de Salazar, si tu n'es pas contente, prend la porte, Pansy. » s'exclama Daphné, profondément agacée.

« Je suis tentée, crois-moi. » répliqua Pansy.

« Non. Plus on est, mieux c'est. » rappela Tracey d'une voix ferme. « Maintenant, pouvez-vous_ vous taire _pendant deux minutes pendant que j'essaie de me concentrer ? »

Tracey haussait rarement la voix et ses amies lui jetèrent des regards surpris. Elles gardèrent toutefois le silence.

Elles se trouvaient dans une salle de cours inutilisée du troisième étage, fermée à clefs pour l'occasion. Elles avaient poussé tous les sièges et les tables près des murs puis avaient installé des coussins de fortune au milieu de la pièce, de façon à former un cercle. Elles avaient passé quarante-cinq minutes à nettoyer la pièce, pour qu'elle soit assez propre au goût de Tracey.

« Formez un cercle. » ordonna Tracey.

Elles s'exécutèrent.

« Millie, le chaudron ? » demanda Tracey.

Millicent ouvrit son sac qui avait fait l'objet d'un sort d'extension, et en extirpa un chaudron avant de le poser sur le sol, au milieu du cercle qu'elles venaient de former.

« Daphné, les ingrédients. » poursuivit Tracey.

Daphné vida un sac à l'intérieur du chaudron et Tracey agita sa baguette pour créer du feu et enflammer le fond.

« Pansy ? » dit ensuite Tracey, se tournant vers son amie.

« J'ai réussi à l'avoir pendant la séance photo. J'ai piqué sa brosse à cheveux. » informa Pansy d'un ton espiègle.

Pansy déroula une feuille de parchemin et le tendit à Tracey. A l'intérieur, s'y trouvait une longue mèche de cheveu d'un rouge intense. Aux pieds de Tracey, un vieux carnet aux coins endommagés était ouvert. Elle tourna lentement les pages, prenant le soin de ne pas déchirer le vieux papier fragile. Sur les pages, on apercevait des inscriptions, des gribouillis et des croquis maladroits. Elle tomba sur une page où une poupée grossière avait été dessinée et à côté de laquelle on avait inscrit le mot ''_Ubiquité_''. L'écriture de sa grand-mère.

Tracey tira de son sac un objet identique au croquis. Des ficelles et des branches d'arbres avaient été attachées ensemble pour imiter le corps d'une personne. Une tête ronde, des bras ballants et deux jambes grossières. Elle prit précautionneusement la mèche de cheveux et entoura la tête de la poupée avec. Elle tendit ensuite la main vers sa propre chevelure et tira une mèche avant de l'enrouler également sur la poupée.

Sous les regards perplexes des autres, elle jeta la poupée dans le chaudron, qui produisit une fumée pourpre.

« Fermez-les yeux. » ordonna Tracey.

Elle inspira longuement, tentant de faire le vide dans sa tête.

« _J'appelle les esprits de mes ancêtres, femmes d'Obeah, maîtresses des mers et des océans déchai…_ » commença-t-elle à réciter.

Un gloussement se fit entendre et Tracey ouvrit les yeux, déconcentrée. Elle vit Millicent et Pansy, les paumes plaquées sur la bouche, tentant visiblement de ne pas rire. La tentative fut un échec. Quelques secondes plus tard, elles explosèrent de rire.

« P...p…ardon. » s'excusa Millicent en hoquetant. « C…C…est j…juste _trop_ drôle. »

« _Ohhh princesses mal-baisées du lac, calmar géant en string, écoutez ma voix, noyez cette poupée._ » imita Pansy en pouffant bruyamment.

Immédiatement, elles retombèrent dans l'hilarité, les larmes aux yeux, visiblement incapables de se retenir. Tracey pinça les lèvres, profondément agacée par leur attitude.

Soudainement, on entendit un _Bang_ bruyant contre le mur et leurs rires s'arrêtèrent instantanément.

« C'était quoi ça ? » demanda Millicent, apeurée.

On entendit de nouveau des bruits, plus faibles et saccadés cette fois. Ils semblaient provenir des murs autour d'elles. C'était comme si quelqu'un tapait frénétiquement contre les murs pour essayer d'en sortir.

« Les esprits. » répondit Tracey d'une voix mystérieuse.

« Arrête tes conneries. » s'exclama Pansy, qui avait perdu son air goguenard.

Elle jetait des regards méfiants tout autour d'elle, l'air effrayé.

« Vous êtes en train de les contrarier. » poursuivit Tracey, la voix grave.

Les coups contre les murs devinrent plus intenses, faisant presque trembler le sol sur lequel elles étaient assises. Les tables et les sièges qu'elles avaient poussé contre les murs oscillaient, comme sous l'effet d'un tremblement de terre.

« Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas me moquer. » balbutia Pansy, épouvantée.

« Fermez les yeux, je vais essayer de les contenir. » prévint Tracey.

Immédiatement, Millicent et Pansy fermèrent les yeux, le corps tremblant. Tracey jeta un regard vers Daphné, réprimant un rire. Daphné lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de ranger sa baguette qu'elle avait discrètement sorti pour ensorceler les murs.

Tracey ferma de nouveau les yeux, et tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit.

« _Maîtresses des mers et des océans déchainées. J'appelle à la mer, la lune, le sang, la terre, la sueur, la mort._ » poursuivit-elle.

C'étaient les mots que lui avaient appris sa grand-mère dans sa jeunesse, lorsqu'elle vivait encore dans son île. Sa grand-mère avait expérimenté des formes de magie plus anciennes, plus brutes. Ces traditions lui avait été transmises par ses propres ancêtres, au fil des générations. L'Obeah était une forme de magie ancestrale. On l'associait généralement à de la magie noire et peu osaient l'utiliser, même dans son île. On disait que mal utilisée, elle rendait fou. Contrairement à la magie traditionnelle, elle faisait appel au spirituel et son culte se basait sur des aspects tels que la vénération des ancêtres, la divination, la possession de l'esprit ou encore le sacrifice animal.

Les mots qu'elles prononçait n'étaient pas une incantation ni une formule magique. Chaque fois qu'un sorcier pratiquait l'Obéah, il entrait dans une dimension dangereuse et alternative de la magie. En prononçant ses mots, elle montrait son respect et espérait ne pas rester coincée dans les profondeurs de son propre subconscient.

Évidemment, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Pansy et Millie comprennent, ni qu'elles montrent une once de respect envers les cultes de son île. Ses origines avaient toujours fait l'œuvre de moqueries dissimulées et d'un dédain évident. Aujourd'hui toutefois, elles assisteraient à toutes les capacités de ses dons.

Tracey rouvrit ses yeux lentement. Dans le chaudron, une fumée d'un noir opaque s'échappait, laissant dans l'air une odeur de cendres brûlées. Tracey agita sa baguette sous le chaudron pour éteindre le feu.

« Est-ce que ça a marché ? » demanda Daphné en l'observant avec attention.

« Qu'est-ce qui est supposé se passer ? » questionna Pansy en fronçant les sourcils.

« J'ai _vraiment_ l'impression d'être en train de tripper. » commenta Millicent, les yeux écarquillés.

Tracey ne répondit pas. Elle plongea sa main dans le chaudron et attrapa la poupée qui flottait à la surface. Délicatement, elle passa ses doigts sur l'objet. Au lieu de sentir le bois rêche des branches et des ficelles, ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec une surface lisse et douce semblable à de la peau humaine.

« Ça a fonctionné. » confirma-t-elle avec excitation.

Elle brandit alors la poupée ensorcelée devant ses amies, inclinant sa tête sur le côté, l'air espiègle.

«_ Qui veut s'amuser avec Weasley ?_ »


	8. Touch you where it hurts

**VIII. Touch You Where It Hurts**

« Hermione, tu écoutes ce que je te dis ? » interrogea une voix à ses côtés, la sortant de sa léthargie.

Elle vit une plume s'agiter devant son visage puis lui chatouiller le nez. Elle fronça le nez et recula sur sa chaise, l'air hébété. Harry Potter l'observait avec curiosité.

« Tout va bien ? Tu as l'air bien soucieuse. Ça ne te ressemble pas. » fit remarquer Harry.

« Tout va bien. » assura Hermione, en rougissant.

Qu'aurait pensé Harry s'il avait su la vraie raison de sa distraction ? Que dirait-il s'il apprennait qu'elle pensait à son oncle, et accessoirement son professeur de DFCM, de _vingt ans_ de plus qu'elle ?

Quelques instants plus tôt, le professeur Black était passé devant elle, lui adressant ce sourire avenant dont il avait le secret et elle avait senti les battements de son cœur s'accélérer violemment dans sa poitrine. Ses pensées avaient commencé à errer vers des idées totalement _folles._

Pourquoi ressentait-elle ces émotions pour lui ? Elle était_ tellement_ stupide. Elle avait l'impression de sur-analyser chacune des paroles et des gestes qu'il avait à son encontre puis s'inventer des scénarios improbables.

C'était un homme séduisant, accompli, expérimenté. Il était ridicule de penser qu'il pourrait ne serait-ce que _s'intéresser_ à elle. Et c'était juste… _immoral. _Malgré tout, quelque chose en elle était attiré par l'interdit qu'il représentait. Il était mystérieux, ténébreux, et Merlin si _inatteignable._

« Dis-moi, Harry. » commença Hermione d'une voix qu'elle tenta de rendre neutre. « Qu'est-ce que ça te fait d'avoir ton parrain comme professeur ? Ce n'est pas étrange ? »

Harry sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Tu rigoles ? C'est génial ! Et Sirius est _tellement_ cool. Mes parents pensent qu'il est incapable d'avoir de l'autorité avec moi, ce qui n'est pas faux, d'ailleurs. »

« Alors tu le décrirais comme ''cool'' avec tout le monde ? » interrogea Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle se faisait donc probablement des films au sujet des attitudes de Sirius à son égard. Il était sans doute familier avec tout le monde, mais, trop absorbée par son béguin ridicule d'adolescente, elle ne l'avait pas réalisé. Elle se décevait. Elle qui était habituellement si intelligente et observatrice.

« Pas vraiment, à vrai dire. Avec les inconnus et les gens qu'il ne connaît pas, il est assez distant et même un peu froid. Avec ses proches, il est tout le contraire. » répondit Harry, l'air pensif. « Pourquoi ? »

« Je suis juste curieuse. » s'empressa de répondre Hermione. « Je crois que je me sentirai bizarre, si j'étais dans ta situation. »

« _Hermignonne_, j'oublie que tu es tellement formelle parfois. » se moqua-t-il.

« C'est ta manière de dire que je suis coincée ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton outré.

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement et elle lui asséna une tape sur le bras. Il ricana en se frottant le bras.

« Au fait, je rentre à Godric's Hollow dans trois semaines pour le weekend. C'est l'anniversaire de Maisie. Elle va avoir onze ans. »

Tous les derniers weekends du mois, les élèves étaient autorisés à rentrer chez eux.

« Wow, déjà ? Elle grandit tellement vite. » répondit Hermione avec surprise.

« Je sais, c'est fou. Et elle devient chaque jour un peu plus irritante. » ajouta Harry avec un rire.

« Tu ne devrais pas parler de ta petite sœur ainsi, Harry ! » s'exclama Hermione d'un ton réprobateur.

« Oh ça va, Hermione. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était contente que ça soit ma dernière année car elle ne veut pas que je sois encore à Poudlard quand elle entrera en première année. » dit-il en secouant la tête.

« Elle a toujours la langue bien pendue, à ce que je vois. »

« Un petit monstre d'un mètre trente. » assura Harry en secouant la tête. « Maman m'a demandé de t'inviter. Je ne sais pas si tu comptais retourner chez toi, mais… »

« Probablement pas. » répondit immédiatement Hermione en haussant les épaules.

« Génial. Tu pourras passer le weekend à la maison. Maman a fini par comprendre qu'il n'y avait que de l'amitié entre toi et moi. » ajouta-t-il avec une grimace. « Et que tu n'étais pas mon _genre._ »

Hermione remarqua immédiatement la teinte rouge qu'avaient prises les oreilles d'Harry.

« Harry…Tu…Tu lui as dit ? » demanda-t-elle à voix basse, ouvrant de grands yeux.

Il secoua vivement la tête.

« Le dernier jour des vacances, mon voisin est venu pour une partie de Quidditch. Nous sommes montés dans ma chambre pendant l'après-midi. Elle est entrée sans prévenir et…Tu devines le reste. » dit-il, en évitant son regard.

Un long silence s'installa pendant lequel Hermione hésita à intervenir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? Vous en avez parlé ? » demanda-t-elle finalement.

« Non, elle est restée silencieuse pendant le reste de la soirée. » admit Harry en soupirant. « Et le lendemain, avec le départ pour Poudlard, nous n'avons pas abordé le sujet. Elle a laissé mon père m'accompagner à King's Cross. »

En d'autres circonstances, ce détail aurait pu paraître anodin. Hermione savait toutefois que c'était loin d'être le cas. Lily Potter avait toujours insisté pour accompagner son fils jusqu'au Poudlard Express, le jour de la rentrée. Il s'agissait d'une tradition pour eux. Elle était une mère dévouée, parfois même un peu trop selon Harry. L'air blessé qu'elle discerna dans les yeux verts de son ami lui brisa le cœur.

« Vous n'avez pas parlé depuis ? » interrogea Hermione.

« Des lettres superficielles où elle me raconte la vie à la maison, mais elle n'a fait aucune allusion à ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« Peut-être que tu devrais en parler en premier ? » suggéra Hermione.

« Et dire quoi ? ''_Chère Maman, je t'écris pour te confirmer que j'aime les garçons'' ?_ » demanda Harry d'un ton plein d'amertume.

« Harry, je suis certaine que… » commença Hermione d'une voix douce, posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami.

« Arrête Hermione, s'il-te-plait. » plaida-t-il.

Hermione savait que son ami détestait qu'on le prenne en pitié ou qu'on se lamente sur son sort. L'homosexualité d'Harry avait toujours été un sujet qu'il avait du mal à aborder. Il ne lui avait jamais avoué qu'il aimait les garçons, elle l'avait simplement deviné, deux ans auparavant et il avait fini par lui confirmer. Personne n'était au courant mise à part Hermione et les quelques garçons qu'Harry avait fréquenté, toujours en dehors de Poudlard. Il craignait la réaction de ses proches, et en particulier de son père.

« Ce sera la première fois que je la revois depuis ce jour. » ajouta Harry en lâchant un soupir à fendre l'âme.

« Je viendrai avec toi. » assura Hermione d'une voix rassurante.

Elle savait que ce serait difficile et probablement délicat pour Harry. Elle voulait être certaine de pouvoir lui apporter du soutien.

« Merci, Hermione. »

« Pas de quoi. Tu as terminé ton devoir de DCFM ? » demanda-t-elle.

Harry secoua la tête, retrouvant son air enjoué.

« Je t'ai dit qu'il y avait des avantages à ce que mon parrain soit mon nouveau prof de DCFM, non ? » interrogea-t-il, l'air espiègle.

« Harry ! » s'exclama Hermione d'une voix sévère tandis qu'il s'esclaffait bruyamment.

Le lendemain, aux alentours de huit heures, elle se dirigea de nouveau vers le bureau du Professeur Black. Cette fois, lorsqu'elle tapa contre la porte, ce fut d'un geste plus confiant.

Il ouvrit la porte et encore une fois, elle fut soufflée par le charisme et la beauté bruts qu'il dégageait. Il sourit en la voyant et l'invita à entrer dans le bureau.

« Vous êtes certaine que cela ne vous dérange pas ? J'imagine que vous aviez beaucoup mieux à faire un vendredi soir que d'organiser des cours supplémentaires de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. » dit-il avec son rire grave, la tête rejetée en arrière

Elle secoua la tête, amusée. Cette fois, elle n'attendit pas qu'il le lui demande pour aller s'installer sur le canapé.

« Vous voulez reprendre là où nous nous étions arrêtés ? » demanda-t-elle en extirpant le parchemin où elle avait reporté le compte rendu de leur session précédente.

« Vous êtes tellement sérieuse, Miss Granger. Je me sens coupable alors que je suis supposé être le professeur. » ajouta-t-il, l'air rieur.

Elle n'avait jamais remarqué les rides au coin de ses yeux lorsqu'il était amusé. Tout chez lui était tellement… _attirant_. Lorsqu'il s'installa à côté d'elle et que son parfum intense lui chatouilla de nouveau les narines, elle se sentit défaillir. Elle s'efforça de garder son attention rivée sur son parchemin. Sa tentative fut un échec total. Presque aussitôt, son esprit commença à essayer de reconnaître les notes de son parfum. Elle distingua à peine ses paroles lorsqu'il entama des explications.

« Miss Granger, vous allez bien ? » demanda-t-il soudainement, posant sa main sur son bras.

Elle leva les yeux et croisa son regard dans lequel elle pouvait distinguer une lueur inquiète. Puis, réalisant que sa main était en contact avec sa peau, elle se figea sur place. Ses doigts étaient chauds et elle se sentit frissonner.

« Je...je… » commença-t-elle à balbutier, incapable de sortir une phrase cohérente.

« Vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette, ce soir. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que vous sembliez distraite, pendant le dîner, tout à l'heure. » ajouta-t-il.

L'avait-il vraiment observée pendant le dîner ? Elle commença à se sentir mal à l'aise, ne sachant pas comment gérer les différentes émotions qui la parcouraient actuellement. La main du professeur Black était toujours sur son bras.

« Vous…Vous avez raison. » parvint-elle finalement à articuler. « Je…je crois que je suis souffrante. Je devrais rentrer me reposer. »

Elle se releva précipitamment, se dégageant de sa poigne et rangea ses affaires d'un geste hâtif avant de se diriger vers la sortie, et quitter la pièce.

/

Cela faisait des _lustres_ que Ginny Weasley n'avait pas eu de rencard. Dans son ancienne école, elle avait été plébiscitée auprès des garçons mais la plupart avait rapidement abandonné l'idée de l'inviter à sortir, la jugeant un peu trop agressive et conflictuelle. Elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire, et grandir avec six frères avait forcé Ginny à être batailleuse pour se faire respecter par sa fratrie.

L'idée de passer l'après-midi avec Draco Malfoy, un garçon d'une arrogance impressionnante, était désespérante. Allaient-ils s'entretuer au bout de cinq minutes ? Rien n'était moins sûr.

Ginny n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était tombée dans son chantage stupide. Lorsqu'elle était venue l'aborder pour lui signifier qu'elle acceptait finalement son rendez-vous, il avait affiché cette espèce de rictus rempli d'arrogance et elle avait dû faire preuve de toute sa maîtrise d'elle-même pour ne pas l'étriper sur place. Elle avait sa fierté après tout, et réaliser qu'elle se_ vendait _pour obtenir des informations sur les Quatre de la part de Malfoy, était déprimante.

Ron avait affiché un air surpris lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé du rendez-vous.

« Ce n'est pas le type dont tu n'arrêtes pas de parler ? Celui qui t'horripile ? » l'avait interrogé Ron, confus.

« Je ne parle pas sans arrêt de lui. » avait immédiatement répliqué Ginny, les joues en feu.

Elle avait toutefois dû en rester là. Ron ne savait rien de son plan pour saboter les Quatre et elle ne souhaitait pas le mettre dans une situation délicate par rapport à leur mère. Il était supposé la surveiller et s'assurer qu'elle reste hors des ennuis.

« _Je veux que tu sois de retour avant huit heures._ » lança Ron d'une voix aiguë, imitant la voix de leur mère.

Ginny utilisa son majeur pour lui faire un signe particulièrement vulgaire, ce qui sembla redoubler l'hilarité de son frère.

« Je serai aussi dans le coin, si jamais il y a besoin. Harry et moi allons boire une bière après l'entraînement. » l'informa-t-il.

« C'est mignon que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, petit frère. » lança Ginny avec ironie.

« Ce n'est pas pour toi que je m'inquiète mais pour ce type. » répliqua Ron. « Il ne sait pas quelle furie tu es. »

Ginny lui jeta un morceau de pain entamé à la figure, mais il l'attrapa sans difficulté grâce à ses réflexes de gardien.

« Je te hais. » clama-t-elle.

« Je t'aime aussi, G. » lança Ron, l'air goguenard.

Ginny lui tira la langue puis quitta la salle commune de Gryffondor. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se retrouva devant les portes menant à l'extérieur. Elle reconnut immédiatement Draco près de la sortie.

« Ginevra. » héla-t-il

Pour une raison obscure, il insistait pour l'appeler par son nom complet. Probablement pour l'irriter davantage.

« Malfoy. » répondit-elle d'un ton neutre.

Il l'observa quelques secondes, comme s'il jaugeait son apparence.

« Encore un commentaire agréable à faire au sujet de mon apparence ? » demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle avait enfilé un jean, un t-shirt blanc à col V et revêtu sa veste en cuir favorite par-dessus. Rien ne valait le confort. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si elle prenait ce_ fichu_ rendez-vous au sérieux. Elle n'allait pas faire ce plaisir à Malfoy.

« Tu es paranoïaque, Ginevra. » affirma-t-il en secouant la tête. « Faisons un marché. Je ne te ferai pas de remarques désobligeantes et tu ne seras pas autant sur la défensive. »

Elle hésita quelques secondes. Son marché lui paraissait juste. Le problème était qu'elle ne lui faisait pas du tout confiance. Elle décréta cependant qu'elle ferait un effort pour mettre sa paranoïa de côté. Du moins pour l'après-midi.

« Si tu veux. » dit-elle en haussant les sourcils, feignant l'indifférence. « Où va-t-on ? »

« C'est une surprise. Il faut qu'on marche jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard pour pouvoir transplaner. Je pense que tu vas aimer ce que je te réserve. » assura-t-il.

Elle lui jeta un regard curieux mais hocha la tête. Ils se mirent en marche, longeant le chemin qui menait au village.

« Je ne sais pas beaucoup de choses sur toi, Ginevra. » lança Draco d'un ton curieux.

« Si tu ne passais pas ton temps à m'insulter peut-être que tu aurais appris des choses sur moi, depuis le temps. » répliqua Ginny.

« N'oublie pas notre marché. » rappela Draco.

Elle jura intérieurement. Cela allait être plus difficile que prévu.

« Oui, désolée. » lança-t-elle avec un soupir.

Elle lui parla de manière un peu superficielle de sa vie dans son école précédente, prenant soin d'omettre certains éléments qu'elle ne voulait pas ébruiter.

« Donc pas de petit-ami laissé derrière ? » demanda-t-il, intrigué.

Sa question la laissa un peu désemparée. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il creuse davantage sur les raisons pour lesquelles elle avait quitté son école. Mais non, il voulait savoir si elle avait un petit-ami.

« Non, juste un ex un peu taré. » répondit-elle, arborant un air mystérieux.

L'air déconcerté que le visage de Draco afficha la fit éclater de rire.

« C'était une blague, Malfoy. » dit-elle, l'air goguenard. « Détends-toi. »

Il parut amusé lorsqu'elle lui avoua qu'elle plaisantait.

« Et pour être honnête, l'ex un peu tarée, c'était moi. » ajouta-t-elle d'un ton espiègle.

Cette fois ce fut au tour de Draco de rire. Immédiatement, l'atmosphère sembla un peu plus détendue et ils parvinrent même à avoir une conversation normale. Draco parla un peu de lui, également.

Il était fils unique et avait été élevé dans un milieu particulièrement privilégié. Ils avaient toutefois des points en commun. Comme elle, Draco était féru de Quidditch. Il était également un grand fan des Bizzar' Sisters. Il semblait aussi avoir des relations tendues avec l'un de ses parents. Apparemment, son père était un homme exigeant, très attaché aux apparences et à la réussite sociale.

Elle fut surprise qu'il soit aussi transparent. Elle fut encore plus surprise de réaliser qu'elle avait peu de réserves à lui parler de sa propre relation avec sa mère, parfois compliquée.

« Je suis différente de mes frères et je crois qu'elle aimerait que je sois comme eux. J'ai toujours l'impression d'être le vilain petit canard, dans ma famille. » admit-elle.

Elle fut surprise lorsqu'ils atteignirent la pancarte qui affichait l'inscription _Pré-Au-Lard_. Elle avait perdu la notion du temps pendant leur conversation.

« Je vais transplaner, attrape mon bras. » proposa-t-il en l'invitant à prendre sa main.

Elle encercla le poignet de Draco avec ses doigts. Immédiatement, le paysage qui les entourait disparut et elle fut secouée par un tournis qui lui donna la nausée. Quelques secondes plus tard, ses pieds touchaient de nouveau la terre ferme. Elle lança un regard circulaire aux alentours, tentant de reconnaître l'endroit. Ils se trouvaient devant ce qui semblait être un terrain vague, complètement désert.

« Malfoy, tu réalises qu'il n'y a _rien,_ ici ? » interrogea Ginny avec dédain.

Draco arbora un sourire pour seule réponse et il lui signifia d'un geste de la tête de le suivre. Perplexe, elle s'engagea à sa suite. Draco sembla chercher quelque chose dans sa poche et il en sortit ce qui ressemblait vaguement à deux pièces de monnaie. Les pièces étaient toutefois plus épaisses que des vraies gallions. Il les lança ensuite dans l'air et elle l'observa avec perplexité, se demandant s'il avait perdu la tête.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire le moindre commentaire, elle remarqua que les pièces n'étaient pas retombées au sol mais qu'elles avaient disparu dans les airs. Quelques secondes plus tard, un brouillard épais apparut, semblable aux champs magnétiques que formaient les sorts de protections parfois érigés autour des bâtiments sorciers, pour les dissimuler aux yeux des Moldus.

« Viens. » ordonna Draco en s'approchant du portail transparent.

Il passa à travers et disparut de sa vue. Estomaquée, elle s'empressa de le suivre et écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Le terrain vague avait disparu, laissant place à ce qui semblait être des ruines. On apercevait des vieux bâtiments à moitié détruits, dans lesquels des gradins avaient été improvisés. Des centaines de personnes y étaient installés, brandissant des pancartes et des drapeaux tout en hurlant avec excitation.

« Par ici. » indiqua Draco en pointant du doigt l'entrée d'un des bâtiments en ruine.

« C'est quoi, cet endroit ? » demanda Ginny, fascinée.

« Ton nouveau passe-temps favori. » assura-t-il.

Ils s'engagèrent dans un escalier étroit, construit à partir de vieux débris de métal empilés les uns sur les autres. Ils arrivèrent sur une estrade surélevée où se trouvait une rangée de gradins et Draco la mena sur la première rangée. Ainsi en hauteur, elle avait une nouvelle perception de son environnement. L'endroit ressemblait vaguement à un stade. Lorsqu'elle observa avec plus d'attention, elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un parcours. Une ligne blanche avait été tracée sur le sol en terre rougeâtre et deux drapeaux flottaient dans les airs, à chaque extrémité de la ligne.

« Tu vas assister à une course. » lui annonça fièrement Draco, avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse demander davantage d'explications, un vrombissement sonore retentit, semblable aux barrissements d'une horde d'éléphants, faisant trembler les constructions fragiles du stade improvisé. Elle se retint à la barre en fer devant elle, peu rassurée. Puis, une bourrasque lui frôla le visage et elle tourna la tête, sur le qui-vive. Elle aperçut des dizaines de personnes, perchés sur des balais. A leur apparition, la foule sembla redoubler d'excitation, et commença à hurler des noms à pleins poumons.

« Ce sont les participants de la course. » indiqua Draco en les pointant du doigt. « Le but du jeu est simple, il faut faire treize tours autour du parcours. Celui qui arrive le premier gagne la course. »

« C'est donc une course de rapidité ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, mais pas seulement. Il y a des obstacles tout au long du parcours pour rendre la tâche plus difficile. » poursuivit Draco. « Tu verras. »

« Amateurs de sensations fortes, cavaliers survoltés, bienvenue à une nouvelle édition du _Parcours de la Mort_. Aujourd'hui, je vous promets du dégât, de la brutalité extrême ainsi qu'une petite surprise qui devrait ravir les spectateurs. » s'éleva soudainement une voix grave, résonnant dans toutes les ruines.

Ginny tourna la tête en direction du bâtiment adjacent, où un sorcier était installé sur un trône de fortune, la baguette rivée sur sa nuque.

« Quinze joueurs s'affrontent aujourd'hui pour remporter le grand prix d'une valeur de 1300 gallions. » continua la voix du commentateur. « Je vous rappelle la seule règle de notre jeu. L'usage de la magie directe est interdit et disqualifiable _immédiatement._ »

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? » demanda Ginny en élevant la voix pour que Draco puisse l'entendre au milieu des cris provenant des gradins.

« Les joueurs n'ont pas le droit d'utiliser leurs baguettes pour produire de la magie. Ils peuvent seulement utiliser la magie qu'offre le parcours. Ce n'est pas seulement un jeu de rapidité et d'adresse, il faut aussi faire preuve de réflexion et de stratégie. » expliqua Draco en se penchant vers son oreille pour se faire entendre.

« Tous les joueurs, sur la ligne de départ. » ordonna le commentateur. « Trois, deux, un… EN VOL ! »

Immédiatement, tous les sorciers sur les balais foncèrent pour commencer le parcours. Quelques secondes plus tard, on entendit un bruit strident et Ginny remarqua que l'une des tours improvisées du parcours venait de s'ouvrir en deux. Elle vit ensuite des objets sortir de la tour et se diriger à toute vitesse en direction des joueurs. En plissant les yeux, elle reconnut des créatures ailées qui lui parurent familières.

« Des chauves-furies. » lança Draco, confirmant ses doutes.

Médusée, Ginny observa les joueurs commencer à faire des zigzags dans les airs pour éviter d'être touchés par les créatures. L'un d'eux, un homme à la silhouette robuste portant un masque sur l'intégralité de son visage, ne fut pas assez rapide. Il fut attaqué par une horde de chauves-furies et perdit de l'altitude. Il leva une main, tentant de les repousser mais sans succès. Son balai commença une chute dangereuse en direction du sol. Ginny laissa échapper un cri choqué lorsque le balai du joueur s'encastra dans les ruines.

« Et un de moins ! » clama le commentateur d'une voix enjouée. « Neuf secondes ! C'est tellement mauvais. Nous avons probablement atteint un record. »

Des hurlements de rires se firent entendre dans les gradins. Le public huait l'homme sans pitié, ne semblant pas se soucier de son sort.

« Un amateur. » ricana Draco.

« Il va bien ? » demanda Ginny.

Draco haussa les épaules.

« Aucune idée. » répondit-il, visiblement indifférent.

Le reste du public semblait partager son sentiment car ils avaient déjà commencé à hurler des encouragements en direction des autres joueurs.

Lorsque Draco lui avait expliqué les règles dans les grandes lignes, elle s'était attendue à une course de rapidité, sans grand intérêt. Les minutes suivantes lui prouvèrent qu'elle s'était trompée sur toute la ligne. Tout au long du parcours, des obstacles intervenaient pour empêcher les joueurs de progresser. Des gaz somnifères, des flèches empoisonnées sortant de nulle part ou encore des blocs de glace et de granit lancés dans leur direction. Elle comprit pourquoi Draco avait parlé de stratégie. Non seulement les joueurs devaient éviter les pièges érigés autour d'eux, mais ils devaient également pousser leurs concurrents à tomber dans ces derniers.

Ginny observa avec fascination l'une des joueuses effectuer un croc-en-manche sur l'un de ses rivaux. Elle attrapa le manche de son balai, le forçant soudainement à changer de cap. Le rival n'eut pas le temps d'éviter le cognard ensorcelé qui le frappa de plein fouet, le faisant s'écraser dans l'une des tours.

A ses côtés, Draco siffla des encouragements en direction de la joueuse qui reprit sa course effrénée pour compléter son tour du parcours. Au huitième tour, la moitié des joueurs avaient été mis hors-concours.

« Ils ne restent plus que les pros. » l'informa Draco. « En général les amateurs dépassent rarement le septième tour. »

En effet, à chaque nouveau tour, la difficulté semblait s'accroître et les obstacles devenaient de plus en plus violents et compliqués à gérer. Une fois qu'elle eut compris tout l'intérêt du jeu, Ginny se surprit à hurler avec excitation, tout aussi fort que le reste du public.

Elle avait déjà une joueuse préférée, celle qui avait réalisé le croc-en-manche. Pendant le sixième tour, cette dernière s'était rapprochée de leurs gradins pour éviter les sorts cuisants de sorciers postés sur des chevaux ailées. Ginny avait alors eu tout le loisir de l'observer pendant quelques secondes. La joueuse était une jeune femme asiatique, avec de longs cheveux noirs attachés en une queue de cheval dont la pointe avait été coloré en un bleu cyan pétant. Elle portait une combinaison bleue très ajustée. Ginny fut impressionnée par son aisance dans les airs et la facilité avec laquelle elle effectuait des figures complexes.

« Cette fille est géniale ! » hurla-t-elle à l'attention de Draco.

« C'est Cho. » lui apprit Draco. « Une vraie tueuse. Elle a déjà gagné deux ceintures cette année. »

« Elle a l'air tellement jeune ! » commenta Ginny, l'air ébahi.

« C'est parce qu'elle l'est. Elle à peine plus âgée que nous. Elle était à Poudlard, elle aussi. » l'informa Draco.

Ginny observa Cho avec fascination tandis qu'elle évoluait visiblement dans son élément. Elle éprouva un pincement au cœur en réalisant qu'elle avait manqué sa chance de jouer au Quidditch à Poudlard.

« Plus que deux compétiteurs dans notre course effrénée pour la victoire. Nous entamons le treizième tour. Je vous avais promis du sensationnel, du spécial, de l'excitant, n'est-ce pas ? » s'exclama le commentaire d'une voix puissante.

On entendit des exclamations excitées parmi la foule.

« Pour notre ultime tour, nos champions devront lutter contre le _Roi des Airs._ » indiqua le commentateur d'une voix mystérieuse. « Pour plus de sécurité, un sortilège de protection est actuellement érigé par nos spécialistes pour protéger le public de la Terreur qui va entrer sur le terrain. »

Tout le monde dans le public commença à s'observer avec appréhension, s'interrogeant sur le prochain obstacle que devraient affronter les joueurs.

Un champ magnétique s'éleva autour des gradins, face aux spectateurs. Soudainement, on entendit un grondement puissant.

« Regardez, au sol ! » s'exclama quelqu'un dans le public.

Ginny se pencha au-dessus de la rampe et vit le sol en terre trembler légèrement. Le sol sembla se fendre en deux au milieu du parcours et elle aperçut une figure immense sortir lentement du sol. Elle ouvrit la bouche, choquée lorsqu'elle reconnut de quoi il s'agissait.

« Mesdames et messieurs, admirez la Terreur des Airs ! » hurla le commentateur.

« _Un dragon ?_ » demanda Ginny, apeurée. « C'est complètement fou. »

« Un cornelongue roumain. » informa Draco, interloqué. « C'est l'une des races les plus dangereuses. »

Ginny observa le dragon déplier ses ailes robustes. Sa peau était remplie d'écailles vertes et deux massives cornes ornaient les côtés de sa tête. Ginny se sentit un peu nauséeuse en réalisant que les joueurs devraient essayer affronter le dragon pour remporter la course.

« Enfin ! Cho et Alex, nos deux derniers compétiteurs, viennent de franchir la ligne et terminer leur douzième tour ! Dernière ligne droite. Va-t-on nous servir un champion grillé pour le dîner ce soir ? » se moqua le commentateur.

Dans le public, des rires gras se firent entendre. Avec appréhension, Ginny observa le dragon commencer à prendre de l'envol lentement, comme s'il se réveillait après une longue sieste.

« Vous serez ravis d'entendre que notre ami n'a pas encore mangé son dîner. » déclara le commentateur, hilare.

« Il ne peut pas leur faire du mal, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Ginny à l'attention de Draco, mal à l'aise. « Ils font ça pour le spectacle, pas vrai ? »

« C'est un champ libre, ici. Les blessures sont réelles. » répondit Draco, son attention rivée sur les champions qui avaient ralenti leur course, à la vue du dragon.

Ginny les vit s'échanger quelques mots et faire de grands signes de la main.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » dit le commentateur. « _Oh oh oh_, il semblerait que nos champions soient en train d'établir une stratégie pour passer devant le dragon. Quel esprit d'équipe, du jamais vu dans notre compétition. »

Cho et Alex débutèrent des tours devant le dragon. Ils partaient dans une direction, puis changeait de cap à la dernière minute de façon à créer la confusion du dragon. La créature géante les observait, l'air ennuyé. Soudainement, il ouvrit sa gueule et une flamme géante fut projeté face à eux. Le manche du balai de Cho prit feu soudainement, ce qui la força à perdre de l'altitude.

Immédiatement, l'autre champion fonça en direction du reste du parcours, profitant du malheur de sa rivale.

Le commentateur laissa échapper un rire sarcastique tandis que le public hurlait des encouragements.

« Il semblerait que l'esprit d'équipe ait déjà été mis au placard. Cho est actuellement en difficulté et Alex en profite pour se faire la malle. »

« Quelle enflure. » commenta Ginny, l'air contrarié.

« C'est le jeu. » répondit Draco avec un rire. « Il faut savoir être opportuniste. »

Le dragon ne sembla toutefois pas vouloir laisser le champion s'échapper aussi facilement. Ses ailes se déplièrent cette fois complètement et il s'envola à la suite d'Alex. Ce dernier, remarquant que le dragon était à sa suite, commença à voler en zigzag.

« Alex fonce en direction de la ligne, pour effectuer les derniers cent mètres qui le séparent de l'arrivée. » s'écria le commentateur.

Trop occupé à jeter des regards en arrière pour vérifier où était le dragon, Alex fut surpris par un morceau de roche devant lui tandis qu'il prenait un virage serré. Sous le coup de l'impact, il chuta de son balai, et tomba dans les ruines, probablement inconscient. Ginny ne put pas distinguer où il était tombé à causer des morceaux de métal lui cachant la vue.

« Blaireau ! » hurla quelqu'un dans la foule, provoquant des rires autour de lui.

« C'est un K.O évident pour Alex. Il semblerait que le dragon ait eu raison de nos derniers joueurs… _Attendez une seconde._ » lança le commentaire. « On dirait que Cho a réussi à éteindre son incendie et qu'elle est de retour dans la course ! »

Des exclamations jaillirent soudainement de la foule, tandis qu'une fusée brune apparaissait de nouveau dans le parcours.

Ginny observa Cho bondir en direction du dragon, un air déterminé sur le visage.

« En voilà une qui ne se laisse pas décourager. Va-t-on assister à un barbecue vivant ? » demanda le commentateur avec sarcasme.

Ginny agrippa de nouveau la rampe, le cœur battant, tandis qu'elle regardait Cho arriver vers le dragon. Ce dernier sembla aussi remarquer la présence de Cho et il cessa de chercher Alex dans les débris, pour se tourner vers elle.

« Va-t-elle vraiment tenter le un-contre-un ? C'est une idée totalement farfelue avec un adversaire de la sorte. » lança le commentateur, en secouant la tête.

Cho s'arrêta à dix mètres du dragon puis commença à faire des cercles avec son balai, sous les regards perplexes de la foule.

« On dirait que sa chute a endommagé son cerveau. » ajouta le commentaire avec un rire moqueur. « Que fait-elle, pour l'amour de Merlin ? »

Les yeux de Ginny s'agrandirent lorsqu'elle comprit ce que Cho était en train d'accomplir. Ses cercles étaient si rapides qu'une mini tornade avait commencé à se générer autour d'elle. Elle continua le mécanisme pendant deux minutes, sous le regard blasé du dragon qui l'observait comme s'il s'agissait d'une souris en train de faire un tour peu amusant. La tornade de Cho s'était agrandie, atteignant désormais plusieurs mètres. Elle avait disparu à l'intérieur.

Soudainement, le dragon sembla s'irriter de son petit manège, et il ouvrit sa gueule proéminente, bombant son torse. Quelques secondes plus tard, une flamme impressionnante sortait de sa gueule en direction de Cho et sa tornade.

On entendit des hurlements de toute part, dans la foule. Même le commentateur resta silencieux, visiblement choqué par la scène.

« Oh Merlin, oh Merlin... » répéta Ginny, les yeux à moitié clos, refusant de regarder la scène.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle entendit des cris excités et le soulagement l'envahit lorsqu'elle en vit la cause. Cho venait d'apparaître au bas de la tornade et avait foncé sous le dragon, rasant le sol. Trop occupé à souffler ses flammes impitoyables sur la tornade, il n'avait pas remarqué son stratagème. Cho franchit les derniers mètres qui la séparaient de la ligne d'arrivée sous les exclamations de toute la foule en délire.

« _Cho ! Cho ! Cho !_ » entendait-on partout dans les gradins.

« Je crois que le sang a arrêté de circuler dans mon bras, Ginevra. » commenta Draco avec amusement, aux côtés de Ginny.

Elle lui jeta un regard confus et ses joues tournèrent au cramoisi lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était agrippée à son bras, sans le réaliser. Elle le relâcha, murmurant des excuses inaudibles et il afficha son petit rictus habituel. Oubliant momentanément son embarras, Ginny rejoignit le reste de la foule pour applaudir Cho.

« La performance du siècle, mesdames et messieurs. Du sensationnel, comme vous n'en avez JAMAIS vu ! » hurla le commentateur.

Ginny vit des sorciers jeter des sorts de stupefixion en direction du dragon, probablement pour le calmer.

« Allons-y. » dit soudainement Draco d'un ton empressé. « Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que les Aurors débarquent bientôt. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre, mais le suivit tout de même tandis qu'il l'entrainait à nouveau dans l'escalier en colimaçon étroit pour quitter les gradins. Ils traversèrent une nouvelle fois le champ magnétique et se retrouvèrent sur le terrain vague, aux côtés d'autres spectateurs qui quittaient également les lieux.

Draco attrapa le bras de Ginny et transplana dans un _pop _sonore. Ils furent de retour à Pré-au-Lard et Ginny dut s'arrêter pendant quelques secondes, à cause du tournis que lui provoquait le transplanage.

« Alors, qu'en as-tu pensé ? » demanda avidement Draco

« C'est le truc le plus fou, excitant, dérangé et cool que j'ai vu dans ma vie. » admit Ginny, pleine d'effervescence.

« J'étais sûr que ça te plairait. » affirma Draco, visiblement amusé par son emballement.

« Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce genre de chose, je ne savais pas que ça existait ! »

« C'est un sport clandestin. A vrai dire, c'est totalement illégal et le Ministère cherche régulièrement à démanteler ce réseau. » expliqua Draco.

Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer pourquoi le ministère voulait mettre un terme à ce genre d'activités. En plus d'être complètement démentes, ces courses étaient d'un danger extrême.

« Il y a régulièrement des blessés sévères. Et il y a tout un réseau de paris souterrains. » expliqua-t-il.

« Cette Cho… Elle était tellement _géniale_. » s'enthousiasma Ginny. « Elle est assez bonne pour jouer au Quidditch professionnellement. »

« Certains de ces joueurs ont tenté le Quidditch professionnellement mais c'est un milieu très compétitif. Avec les courses, ils sont adulés par une communauté restreinte. Ils sont traités comme des stars. »

« C'était géant, merci Draco. » dit-elle avec sincérité.

Ils se dirigèrent vers un pub appelé les _Trois Balais_ et s'installèrent à une table non loin de l'escalier. Draco commanda deux bièraubeurres et ils passèrent la demi-heure suivante à discuter de la course à laquelle ils avaient assisté.

Même si elle aurait préféré avaler de la morve de limace plutôt que l'avouer, elle passait un moment agréable en compagnie de Draco. Mais elle devait également se souvenir de la raison pour laquelle elle était venue à ce rencard.

« Tu es vraiment sorti avec Greengrass ? » demanda-t-elle de but en blanc après avoir avalé une bouchée de son scone à la crème et à la confiture de framboises.

« Tu n'y vas pas par quatre chemins. » fit remarquer Draco, visiblement amusé.

« Je suis quelqu'un de direct. » répliqua Ginny, sans la moindre gêne. « Alors ? »

« Oui. » répondit-il simplement. « Pendant notre cinquième année. »

« Comment ça s'est terminé ? » interrogea-t-elle avec curiosité.

Il sembla réfléchir.

« Daphné n'est pas une fille facile à vivre. » répondit-il finalement. « On dirait que je suis seulement attiré par les filles qui me donnent du fil à retordre. »

« Comment ça, pas facile à vivre ? Extrapole. » insista Ginny.

« Elle était obsédée par le regard des autres et elle était constamment dans la compétition, même avec moi. C'est le genre de fille qui veut absolument tout contrôler. C'était devenu lassant et un peu toxique, à force. Elle trouvait tous les jours une raison pour me faire une crise. Et j'étais un adolescent stupide, guidé par les hormones, ce qui n'a pas aidé. » déclara Draco en haussant les épaules.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » interrogea Ginny avec curiosité.

« Lors d'une fête, j'ai un peu trop bu et j'ai laissé une fille m'embrasser. » admit-il d'un ton factuel.

Ginny secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Évidemment, elle l'a su dès le lendemain. Mais ce n'est pas le pire. » ajouta Draco.

« Comment ça ? »

« Elle n'était pas furieuse que j'ai embrassé une autre fille, elle était furieuse qu'il s'agisse d'Astoria, sa demi-sœur, qu'elle déteste cordialement. » répondit Draco. « Après ça, elle a arrêté de m'adresser la parole. »

« C'est compréhensible. Franchement Malfoy, sa propre _sœur _? » dit Ginny d'un ton accusateur. « C'est vraiment répugnant de ta part. »

« Je ne veux pas me donner d'excuses mais j'étais complètement ivre et elle s'est jetée sur moi. J'ai juste mis un peu trop de temps à la repousser. C'était une erreur, j'étais jeune et stupide. » admit-il avec un rire.

« Et tu vas prétendre que tu as changé, depuis ? » demanda-t-elle, l'air sceptique. « Si tu crois que ça sera suffisant pour que j'accepte de t'emballer à la fin de ce rencard, tu te fiches le doigt dans l'œil. »

Cette fois, il éclata d'un rire plus franc.

« Non, je ne me fais pas d'illusions. Je sais que ça prendra du temps. » dit-il. « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir d'autres sur Daphné et ses amies ? »

Alors que Ginny s'apprêtait à répondre, elle se sentit prise d'un vertige soudain et elle attrapa l'extrémité de la table, pour se retenir. Elle sentit sa vision se brouiller.

« Tout va bien ? » lui demanda Draco.

Sa voix lui parut lointaine. Elle fronça les sourcils et tenta de se concentrer sur les paroles qu'il prononçait. Soudainement, le visage de Draco changea brutalement. Sa complexion pâle devint grisâtre et des trous béants apparurent à la place de sa bouche et de ses yeux. Horrifiée par cette vision effrayante, elle s'enfonça dans son siège. Il ouvrit le trou béant se trouvant à la place de sa bouche et un son guttural en sortit, semblable à celui d'une créature sauvage.

Des vers gluants sortirent de la cavité, tombant sur la table et commencèrent à ramper en direction de Ginny. Elle lâcha un hurlement strident et se leva avec précipitation de sa chaise, terrifiée. Draco – ou plutôt le monstre qui était désormais à sa place, se leva à son tour et dans un mouvement inhumain, il sembla presque glisser sur le sol, pour s'approcher d'elle, tendant des mains aux griffes acérées dans sa direction.

« Ne m'approche pas. » hurla-t-elle avant de fourrer sa main dans sa poche pour prendre sa baguette.

Elle tâta dans le vide et réalisa avec horreur que sa baguette était restée sur leur table.

« Où est Draco ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de lui ? » demanda-t-elle. « A l'aide ! »

Elle sentit une main attraper son bras et le soulagement l'envahit lorsqu'elle vit une serveuse des Trois Balais s'approcher d'elle.

« Aidez-moi, il… » commença-t-elle d'une voix paniquée.

Ginny s'interrompit soudainement lorsqu'elle vit le visage de la serveuse se déformer à son tour, prenant l'apparence horrifiante d'un monstre, comme celui de Draco.

Cette fois, elle hurla à plein poumons. Elle jeta des regards terrorisés autour d'elle, pour chercher de l'aide et constata avec horreur que tous les occupants du pub avaient désormais ces visages ignobles et terrifiants. Elle sentit les battements de sa poitrine s'accélérer et l'angoisse lui tordit l'estomac. Elle recula et se jeta précipitamment vers la porte de l'établissement pour en sortir, sans cesser de crier.

A l'extérieur, les passants avaient disparu, remplacés par ces monstres à l'apparence hideuse. Tout le monde dans la rue sembla s'arrêter pour la fixer. Dans un mouvement synchronisé, ils ouvrirent tous la cavité qu'ils avaient à la place de la bouche, révélant un trou béant qui couvrait la moitié de leurs visages grisâtres. Encore une fois, ce son guttural remplit ses oreilles et elle se mit à courir à toute vitesse, bousculant les monstres à son passage, des larmes d'effroi au coin de ses yeux.

Soudainement, elle sentit son pied trébucher sur un objet sur le sol et s'étala de tout son long. Elle sentit un impact sur son crâne et elle perdit connaissance.


	9. Truth Hurts

**IX. Truth Hurts**

* * *

**Destinatrices :** ** ''Mes partenaires de crime''**

* * *

**Millicent écrit :**

_On dirait que notre petite séance de vaudou a été un succès ! Je viens d'apprendre que la Weaslette a été internée à l'infirmerie. Apparemment, elle a pété une durite pendant la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Ils ont dû la stupefixier car elle est devenue totalement hystérique. Ha ha ha !_

**Tracey écrit :**

_De l'Obeah, Millie. Pas du vaudou._

**Pansy écrit :**

_Peu importe ce que c'était – c'était complètement flippant. Je ne veux plus jamais toucher à ça._

**Tracey écrit :**

_J'imagine que tu vas y réfléchir à deux fois avant de me taquiner désormais, Pansy._

**Pansy écrit :**

_Ne rêve pas trop, Cece._

**Daphné écrit :**

_Flippant ou non, ça a fonctionné et c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Draco doit la prendre pour une folle._

**Millicent écrit :**

_Un rencard saboté, il a arrêté de pleuvoir, et Pansy est trop traumatisée pour nous vanner. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas assisté à une journée aussi cool._

* * *

Pansy souffla de frustration tandis qu'elle remettait de l'ordre à sa coiffure, dans les toilettes du _Flamant Rose_. La pièce empestait cette odeur de cerise que Madame Ursula insistait pour vaporiser dans tout l'établissement. Le parfum était tellement fort et bas de gamme qu'il lui donnait la nausée.

« Allez, plus qu'une heure. » s'encouragea-t-elle, face au miroir. Sur le chemin, elle s'assura que son décolleté était encore visible.

Madame Ursula poussait ses employées à tricher sur la taille de leur bonnet de temps à autres. Pansy avait appliqué un sort de gonflage à sa poitrine pour gagner une taille supplémentaire mais le sort devenait douloureux après quelques heures car il lui tirait la peau. Lorsqu'elle l'utilisait, elle devait parfois passer la soirée suivante avec de la glace posée dessus pour atténuer la douleur.

Elle persistait tout de même car elle voyait une nette différence sur ses commissions avec une poitrine plus proéminente.

Elle retourna dans la salle principale et retrouva son dernier client de la soirée sur l'un des canapés en velours. Il ne semblait pas ivre et Pansy commençait à s'impatienter. Il n'avait toujours pas commandé de bouteille, et avait passé la dernière heure à lui payer des verres d'hydromel bon marché. Il commençait _sérieusement_ à lui faire perdre son temps. Elle écouta à peine ses paroles et retint un soupir de soulagement lorsque le barman annonça que le bar fermait dans dix minutes.

Elle arbora son sourire le plus convaincant et fit mine de remercier profusément le client pour sa visite.

« Reviens quand tu veux. » dit-elle d'une voix suave avant de retourner dans les vestiaires où les autres _Beautés d'Ursula _s'étaient agglutinées pour se démaquiller et ôter les tenues révélatrices qu'elles portaient.

Pansy était toujours étonnée de voir le changement drastique _avant-après_. Alors que les filles ressemblaient toutes à des bimbos spectaculaires pendant leurs heures de travail, la plupart étaient des femmes banales derrière tous les artifices. Pansy était quasi certaine que personne ne se retournait sur elles dans la rue.

Toutefois, dans ce monde de strass et d'apparence, _l'illusion_ primait et Madame Ursula l'avait bien compris. Elle investissait chaque mois des milliers de gallions dans des potions et accessoires cosmétiques pour ses employées. Les clients voulaient avoir à leur bras une femme magnifique et parfaite le temps d'une soirée, et c'est exactement ce que son établissement pouvait offrir.

« Le blaireau à qui je parlais avait une haleine troll. » commenta Mary-Ann, l'air dégouté.

« Quelle horreur. » répondit Becca, affichant la même mine. « On devrait obliger les clients à prendre une douche et à se brosser les dents avant de pouvoir entrer. Certains d'entre eux ne comprennent pas les règles d'hygiène _de base._ »

« Moi, je m'en fiche, tant qu'ils sortent de l'argent. » répliqua Augustina, qui entamait sa quatrième année dans l'établissement. « Faîtes comme moi. Imaginez l'odeur des gallions à la place, ça passera tout seul. »

Sa remarque provoqua des rires sonores dans la pièce.

« A la prochaine, bande de mégères. » salua Augustina avant de quitter le vestiaire.

Pansy se démaquilla à la hâte et enfila son gilet en cachemire favori. Elle grimaça en réalisant que sa semelle s'était encore décollée. Il fallait impérativement qu'elle aille faire du shopping. Ou qu'elle se serve dans la garde-robe de Millicent. Après tout, cette dernière ne le remarquerait probablement pas. Elle fut la dernière à quitter l'établissement, occupée à tenter de réparer le nouveau trou qui s'était formé sur sa paire de tennis.

Elle salua distraitement Madame Ursula lorsqu'elle passa devant son bureau et l'odeur de cerise fut particulièrement puissante devant sa porte. Les filles devaient toujours sortir par l'entrée arrière et Pansy prit la direction de la porte étroite et grinçante.

Un vent frais lui frappa le visage lorsqu'elle fut à l'extérieur, et lentement, elle prit la direction de la rue principale.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'une silhouette apparut soudainement devant elle. L'allée était sombre et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reconnaître le visage de la personne. Il s'agissait de son dernier client de la journée. _Encore ce radin_, pensa-t-elle avec ennui.

« Je peux t'aider ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton agacé, pressée de rentrer au château au plus vite.

« Tu m'as dit de revenir quand je voulais, alors me voilà. » répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Le bar est fermé, il faudra repasser demain. » dit-elle avant d'esquisser un mouvement pour s'éloigner.

L'homme la retint par le bras.

« Hey, attends. On n'a pas fini de discuter. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de venir à mon appartement ? C'est à deux rues d'ici. » proposa-t-il.

Immédiatement, Pansy se tendit. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle était accostée par des hommes dans le coin. Cela restait toutefois toujours verbal, et ils n'insistaient pas lorsqu'elle disait non. Un malaise profond envahit Pansy lorsque l'homme resserra l'emprise de sa main sur son bras. La lueur dans les yeux de ce type n'annonçait rien de bon.

« Lâche-moi. » ordonna-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle tenta de rendre assurée même si elle tremblait littéralement de l'intérieur.

« Tout va bien, ici ? » demanda une voix, non loin d'eux.

Le type se retourna vivement à l'arrivée de quelqu'un d'autre – un jeune homme grand et bien bâti.

« Tu ne vois pas qu'on est occupé ? » demanda l'assaillant de Pansy. « Dégage. »

« Elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir envie d'être ici. » répliqua l'inconnu d'un ton sec.

Pansy profita du moment d'inattention du client pour dégager son bras d'un geste ferme. Elle se précipita vers l'inconnu, soulagée. Elle écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle reconnut de qui il s'agissait.

Heureusement, le client ne sembla pas vouloir insister davantage et il s'éloigna, disparaissant dans l'ombre. Ron Weasley se tourna vers Pansy, l'observant d'un air anxieux.

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non. » répondit-elle du tac-au-tac.

Et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle fondit en larmes.

C'en était trop. Elle _saturait_. Cette double-vie, ces mensonges constants, l'humiliation qu'elle devait subir dans ce bar pour une poignée de gallions avaient finalement eu raison d'elle. Réaliser qu'elle 'avait failli se faire agresser ce soir par cet inconnu dérangé était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase.

« Je…n'en…peux…plus. » articula-t-elle d'une voix saccadée entre ses sanglots.

Elle était exténuée. Toute la charge mentale qu'elle avait accumulée au cours de ces derniers mois semblait vouloir se manifester à tout prix et elle fut incapable d'arrêter le flot de larmes.

Devant elle, Ron sembla figé, visiblement incertain de la conduite à adopter devant sa détresse.

« Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu paniquée.

Entre ses larmes, Pansy laissa échapper un rire mi-nerveux, mi- étranglé.

« Tu peux m'aider à retourner dans le passé ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

Il secoua la tête, penaud.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. » répondit-elle d'un ton venimeux.

« Tu…Tu veux en parler ? » demanda-t-il, sans se contrarier de son attitude hostile.

Elle renifla bruyamment.

« Ma vie est devenue un échec total. » admit-elle finalement.

« Pourtant, tout à l'air de bien marcher pour toi. » fit-il remarquer.

« Non, tu ne comprends pas. Tout ça…Tout ce que je montre…C'est juste…_du vent_. » dit-elle dans un souffle.

Puis, sans hésitation supplémentaire, elle lui raconta ses déboires. La faillite de sa famille, le manque d'argent, sa difficulté à continuer à payer sa scolarité à Poudlard. Honteuse, elle lui avoua l'emploi qu'elle s'était résolue à accepter au _Flamant Rose_. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle se_ confiait _à un type qu'elle connaissait à peine. Sans doute était-ce plus facile car il ne la connaissait pas.

« Je… Je suis désolé de tout ce qu'il t'est arrivée. » dit-il, l'inquiétude apparaissant sur son visage.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il lui montrait autant d'empathie. Après tout, elle s'était montrée particulièrement peste avec sa sœur.

« Garde ta pitié pour toi, Weasley. » répliqua-t-elle d'un ton cinglant, essuyant ses larmes.

« Ce n'est pas de la pitié. » dit-il en haussant les épaules. « N'importe qui pourrait compatir devant ta situation. »

_Non, pas tout le monde_, pensa Pansy. Elle n'avait jamais été compatissante dans sa vie. Elle avait même passé son existence à se moquer du malheur des autres. Cette fois, le karma lui était revenu en pleine figure et la chute était particulièrement brutale.

« Mais j'ai peut-être une idée qui pourrait t'aider. » avança-t-il.

Elle arqua un sourcil, confuse. Elle voyait mal comment il pourrait lui venir en aide. A moins de cacher des milliers de gallions dans sa poche.

« Poudlard a un fonds spécial pour les étudiants en difficulté financière. Tes frais de scolarité peuvent être pris en charge entièrement. Il faut juste que tu aies des résultats corrects. » expliqua-t-il. « Ma sœur et moi en bénéficions. »

« Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de ça. » répondit Pansy à voix basse, ses larmes désormais disparues.

Et elle n'avait jamais fait de recherches, non plus. L'année derrière, elle n'avait pas voulu crier sur les toits les problèmes financiers de ses parents et elle avait tout mis en œuvre pour continuer à garder les apparences.

« Tu peux expliquer ta situation au Directeur, je suis sûr qu'il fera quelque chose pour toi. Ça te permettrait d'arrêter de travailler dans ce… Dans cet endroit. » dit-il avec une grimace. « C'est dangereux pour toi. »

Il avait dit cela d'un ton préoccupé qu'elle trouva adorable. De plus, elle ne pouvait pas le contredire. Savoir que ce client insistant était un régulier au _Flamant Rose_ et qu'il vivait à deux pas de l'endroit était tout sauf rassurant.

« Merci de m'avoir débarrassée de ce blaireau. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure-ci, d'ailleurs ? » demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

Il laissa échapper un long soupir.

« Ma sœur est à l'infirmerie depuis quelques heures – elle a fait une chute dans la rue. Je veux comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. Harry et moi avons interrogé les gens dans le coin. »

Elle fit mine de paraître surprise. Il agirait probablement différemment avec elle s'il savait qu'elle était impliquée dans l'histoire. Pansy réprima une grimace. Maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, la venue de ce client dérangé n'était peut-être pas un hasard. Et si les esprits invoqués par Tracey voulaient lui donner une petite leçon ? Après tout, Pansy s'était ouvertement moquée de tout le_ procédé_, plus tôt dans la journée. Elle jura intérieurement.

« Des pistes ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Pas vraiment. J'étais en train de rentrer au château, à vrai dire. Tu viens ? »

Elle hocha frénétiquement la tête et ils rejoignirent la rue principale de Pré-au-lard pour prendre le chemin du retour au château. La route se fit dans le silence – ce qui étonna Pansy car elle était habituellement incapable de se taire. Les évènements de la journée avaient cependant été un peu trop intenses pour elle et elle était exténuée. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, retrouver la chaleur et la familiarité de son lit.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au château, Pansy lança :

« Tu…Tu ne vas rien dire, pas vrai ? A propos de ce que je t'ai dit ? »

« Non. » répondit Ron.

« Pas même à ta sœur. » insista Pansy.

« Je ne dirai rien à Ginny. » assura-t-il.

« Très bien. Sinon, tu vas le regretter. » prévint-elle.

Ses paroles étaient supposées apparaitre comme une menace. Pansy savait toutefois qu'elle serait peu convaincante après avoir sangloté comme une madeleine devant lui.

« A plus. » dit-elle en s'éloignant en direction des escaliers menant aux cachots.

Finalement, il y avait _au moins _un élément positif à cette journée désastreuse. Ron Weasley n'avait plus l'air de la détester. Étrangement, cette pensée lui procura une satisfaction immense.

/

« Comment allez-vous, Millicent ? » demanda la voix de Caitlyn McCarthy, sa psychomage.

Caitlyn la suivait depuis bientôt deux ans. La mère de Millicent, Jackie, avait insisté pour lui faire consulter un psychomage à l'annonce de sa séparation avec son mari, Edward. Il s'agissait d'une épreuve difficile pour la famille entière, et il était primordial que Millicent puisse discuter de ce traumatisme avec quelqu'un de certifié, avait clamé Jackie_. _Millicent avait alors commencé à voir Caitlyn deux fois par mois, dans son cabinet huppé, à Pré-Au-Lard.

La séparation avait été la faute de sa mère. Elle s'était envoyée en l'air pendant six mois avec son assistant, de dix ans son cadet. Le mépris que Millicent vouait à sa mère s'était alors transformé en haine.

Jackie Bulstrode n'avait jamais été du genre maternant. Dès sa naissance, elle avait délaissé sa fille, ne partageant pas ce lien fusionnel que certaines mères prétendaient ressentir pour leur progéniture. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais voulu devenir mère. Elle avait accepté à contrecœur, lassée des supplications de son mari et Millie en était certaine, pour remplir certaines conditions de son contrat prénuptial.

Son père, lui, était un homme plutôt passif, qui avait toujours répondu aux moindres désirs de sa femme, aussi extravagants soient-ils. Après l'adultère de sa femme, il l'avait même pardonnée et avait exprimé son envie de raccommoder leur union fragile. La mère de Millicent avait toutefois préféré le quitter officiellement pour vivre l'aventure avec son assistant. Depuis, Jackie avait été inexistante dans la vie de Millicent. Pour compenser cet abandon, elle semblait penser que couvrir sa fille de cadeaux hors de prix était une alternative suffisante. Ainsi que les consultations chez une psychomage de renommée.

C'était Edward, son père, qui l'avait élevée. Il lui avait apporté tout ce que sa mère avait été incapable de faire – de l'amour inconditionnel, de la patience, de l'affection. Il lui avait enseigné à monter sur un balai, l'avait emmenée à sa première rentrée à Poudlard, l'avait consolée lorsqu'elle avait pleuré pour la première fois à cause d'un garçon.

L'idée de raconter sa vie à une parfaite inconnue avait été un peu déroutante, au début. Millicent n'avait jamais été traumatisée par le divorce de ses parents. Elle était même heureuse que sa mère soit partie.

« _Bon débarras._ » avait-elle-même pensé, lorsque Jackie lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, avec ses larmes de crocodile.

Sa mère avait pris cet air faussement affectueux qu'elle arborait parfois et avait entamé un long discours sur les changements à venir.

« _Tu sais Millie, parfois les adultes doivent prendre un chemin différent. _» avait-elle clamé, comme si elle s'adressait à une enfant de cinq ans.

Pendant les premières séances, Millicent avait parlé à Caitlyn de la haine qu'elle vouait à sa génitrice et sa satisfaction de la voir s'éloigner. Évidemment, Caitlyn s'était sentie obligée de psychanalyser son rapport avec sa mère en profondeur. Après tout, c'était son travail.

Elles avaient ensuite abordé un autre sujet, les problèmes d'insomnie de Millicent. Elle avait toujours eu des difficultés à s'endormir et se réveillait régulièrement la nuit. Elle n'était jamais réellement reposée et aucun traitement n'avait réellement fonctionné.

La psychomage avait suggéré une méthode peu orthodoxe : _l'hypnose._ Selon elle, il s'agissait d'un nouveau procédé qui avait montré des résultats positifs. Millicent avait haussé les épaules. La psychomage essayait probablement de justifier ses tarifs horaires hors de prix. Pourtant, la cinquième séance d'hypnose avait changé sa vie à tout jamais.

Cela avait été si noir qu'elle avait été prise de panique.

Des souvenirs lui étaient revenus en tête – des flashs distants, horribles, _douloureux_. Des choses atroces profondément enfouies dans son esprit lui étaient revenus en mémoire.

Sous l'effet de l'hypnose, elle avait revu sa chambre de jeunesse, identique à celle qu'elle avait fréquenté à l'âge de neuf ou dix ans. Pourtant elle n'y avait pas retrouvé cette impression chaleureuse et réconfortante qui caractérisait la pièce dans ses souvenirs. Cette chambre, _elle_, lui donnait la chair de poule. Froide, sombre, austère. Puis ce son désagréable. Le grincement sinistre de la porte. L'air qui se faisait étouffant. Et cette forme angoissante au-dessus d'elle, semblable à un monstre terrifiant.

Le monstre avait fait toutes ces choses horribles. L'avait souillée à tout jamais de son innocence.

Elle avait pleuré, hurlé, supplié. Rien n'y faisait, il n'avait pas arrêté. Pourquoi lui faisait-il si mal ?

Lorsqu'elle était revenue à elle, dans le bureau de sa psychomage, elle était restée tétanisée sur son siège. Puis, lorsqu'elle avait repris totalement ses esprits, elle s'était empressée de s'enfermer dans les toilettes du cabinet, pour vider tout le contenu de son estomac.

Depuis ce jour, sa vie avait pris un tournant. Tous les souvenirs lui étaient revenus petit à petit pendant les nuits suivantes. Elle était restée paralysée dans son lit, terrifiée à l'idée de s'endormir à nouveau.

Puis, à mesure que les flashs s'étaient fait plus discernables et détaillés, elle avait reconnu le visage de son bourreau.

Le frère cadet de sa mère. Il avait passé deux semaines chez eux, pendant l'été avant sa rentrée à Poudlard.

Les premières semaines, elle avait douté. Était-ce un produit de son imagination ? Ou bien un effet secondaire de ses séances d'hypnose avec la psychomage ?_ Comment_ avait-elle pu oublier cela ?

Puis, pendant un dîner avec son père, il avait mentionné un détail qui l'avait figée sur place. Comme à son habitude, il s'était mis à raconter des vieilles histoires sur l'enfance de Millie qu'il adorait expliquer pour la mettre dans l'embarras

« …et si je me souviens bien, c'était pendant l'été de tes onze ans. Nous devions fêter mon anniversaire, ce jour-là. Tu avais complètement oublié quel jour on était, et tu ne savais pas où tu avais mis le cadeau que tu avais préparé pour moi. On aurait juré que tu avais reçu un sort d'Oubliettes. »

Le visage de Millicent était devenu blême et son estomac s'était retourné. L'anniversaire de son père était un jour sacré pour eux. Ils avaient même une tradition. Ils allaient se baigner près du lac qui bordait leur maison, faisait un barbecue lorsque la météo le permettait et Millicent offrait à son père un cadeau soigneusement préparé par ses soins, emballé de manière maladroite.

Pourtant, cette année-là, son père n'avait jamais reçu son fameux cadeau et selon lui, elle s'était comportée de manière étrange les jours suivants. Après les paroles de son père, elle était remontée dans le grenier, et après une heure de fouille, avait retrouvé le cadeau toujours emballé, maculé de poussière.

« _On aurait juré que tu avais reçu un sort d'Oubliettes._ »

Ces mots avaient résonné plusieurs fois dans son esprit tandis qu'elle observait le cadeau encore intact. Elle avait réalisé que ces flashs n'étaient pas le fruit de son imagination. Il s'agissait de souvenirs, enfouis quelque part dans son inconscient, probablement ôtés par la magie. Et elle n'avait aucun doute sur l'identité du coupable.

Ce monstre l'avait non seulement violée, il avait aussi ôté ses souvenirs à l'aide d'un sort pour effacer toutes les traces de ses actes écœurants.

« Comment allez-vous, Millicent ? » répéta Caitlyn, la sortant de ses pensées.

Millicent se redressa sur son siège et reporta son attention sur sa psychomage.

« Aujourd'hui, ou en général ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix lente, la langue pâteuse.

« Les deux. »

Millicent haussa les épaules.

« J'ai… J'ai repris mes mauvaises habitudes. »

« Votre consommation de drogues dures, vous voulez dire ? » interrogea Caitlyn.

« Oui, ça. » répondit Millicent en soupirant.

« Votre père est-il au courant ? »

« Non. Je ne veux pas le décevoir. Je lui ai promis que je n'y toucherai plus. » répondit Millicent, tentant d'ignorer le sentiment de honte qui la parcourut.

Les amies de Millicent étaient persuadées qu'elle avait passé l'été à parcourir l'Europe avec son père. Aucune d'entre elles ne savaient qu'elle avait passé deux mois dans un centre spécialisé, pour une cure de désintoxication. Son père l'y avait internée lorsqu'elle avait frisé une overdose.

« Je n'ai pas envie de me jeter par la fenêtre, aujourd'hui. » admit Millicent avec sincérité. « J'imagine que c'est une amélioration. »

« Effectivement. » assura Caitlyn. « Qu'est-ce qui a changé depuis notre dernière séance ? »

« J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. » avoua-t-elle en tournant la tête vers la fenêtre. « Je crois que je l'aime bien. »

« Un garçon de votre école ? »

Millicent sourit à cette pensée. Elle hocha la tête.

« Parlez-moi un peu de lui. » encouragea Caitlyn.

« Il est…différent des autres. Il me comprend. Il sait ce que c'est d'avoir une adolescence difficile et des rapports compliqués avec sa famille. » expliqua Millicent.

« Vous semblez beaucoup plus détendue. Est-ce à cause de ce garçon ? »

« Je crois bien. Il me ressemble. »

« Dans quelle mesure ? »

« Il a aussi utilisé les substances pour supporter ses problèmes. Mais il est clean, maintenant. Je me dis qu'il y a peut-être un espoir pour moi aussi. Arrêter toutes ses conneries. Je ne veux pas être une _putain_ d'addict pour le reste de ma vie. Désolée pour mon langage, doc. »

« Ce n'est rien, Millicent, continuez. »

« Il me fait ressentir quelque chose de positif. Vous pensez que c'est de l'amour ? Je n'ai jamais été amoureuse, je ne sais pas ce qu'on est censé ressentir. »

« Vous êtes la seule à savoir si vous êtes amoureuse de ce jeune homme, Millicent. Est-ce qu'il est au courant de vos sentiments ? »

Millicent secoua la tête.

« Non, personne n'est au courant. Même pas mes meilleures amies_. Surtout pas_ mes meilleures amies. » ajouta-t-elle.

« Vous ne pensez pas qu'elles approuveraient. » devina Caitlyn, d'un ton factuel.

Millicent laissa échapper un rire étranglé. Ses amies, en particulier Daphné et Pansy, étaient toujours promptes à la critique et au jugement.

« Elles ne comprendraient pas. Je ne pense même pas qu'elles seraient heureuses pour moi. » argumenta Millicent avec pessimisme. « Je préfère garder ça pour moi, pour l'instant. C'est rare que quelque chose de positif m'arrive, je n'ai pas envie de tout gâcher. »

Lorsque la session fut terminée et que Millicent prit le chemin qui menait de nouveau à Poudlard, elle se sentit plus légère que d'habitude. Elle se sentait toujours un peu mieux lorsqu'elle sortait du cabinet de sa psychomage.

La salle commune de Serpentard était étrangement vide pour un dimanche soir et elle s'installa sur un sofa, près de la cheminée.

Après quelques instants, elle sentit le sofa s'affaisser à ses côtés. Elle reconnut Terrence Higgs, l'un de ses condisciples.

« Millie, ça fait un bail. » dit-il. « J'ai tout un stock de poudre de Billywig, ça te tente ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête, tentant d'ignorer les visages de son père et de sa psychomage qui s'imposaient dans un recoin de son cerveau.

Elle suivit Terrence hors de la salle commune et ils se dirigèrent dans une salle de cours inoccupée dans les cachots. Millicent grimpa sur une table et croisa les genoux tandis qu'elle observait Terrence poser la poudre de Billywig sur un parchemin devant elle et l'écraser à l'aide de la carte de visite appartenant à un certain Thomas Higgs.

Terrence était lui aussi issue d'une famille privilégiée et dépensait la fortune de son paternel dans de nombreuses activités douteuses. Comme Millicent, il consommait régulièrement des substances illicites mais contrairement à elle, s'en tenait à des produits plus doux, tels que la poudre de Billywig.

« C'est Nott qui te l'a vendue ? » demanda Millicent d'un ton curieux.

« Oui et cet enfoiré a vraiment augmenté ses prix. » répondit Terrence en rassemblant soigneusement la poudre en plusieurs lignes de cinq centimètres environ.

« Il aura assez d'argent pour se payer l'université, en sortant d'ici. » dit-elle avec un rire.

« Oui, si Rusard ne le choppe pas avant. » ajouta Terrence, rejoignant son hilarité.

Millicent aimait bien Terrence. C'était un garçon relax, drôle et plutôt sympa, comparé au reste des Serpentard. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils faisaient ce genre de séances. Ils trouvaient un endroit isolé et vide du château, consommait un peu de poudre, et passait la soirée à rire bêtement ou à parler de sujets profonds et existentiels. D'autre fois, ils s'emballaient. Parfois même un peu plus.

« Les dames d'abord. » dit finalement Terrence, une fois qu'il eut terminé, lui tendant une paille de fortune, créé à partir d'un parchemin roulé.

Millicent descendit de la table puis se pencha vers l'une des lignes de poudre. Millicent approcha son visage de l'une d'entre elles, puis sniffa. Elle sentit ses muqueuses nasales frémir sous le geste.

L'effet de la poudre de Billywig était rapide, et après quelques minutes, elle sentit ses membres devenir plus engourdis et une vague de tranquillité la parcourut. Elle jeta un sort de coussinage sur un coin de la pièce et s'installa par terre, contre le mur. Terrence la rejoignit et ils restèrent silencieux pendant de longues minutes, chacun plongé dans ses propres pensées.

Elle se redressa lorsqu'elle sentit soudainement la main de Terrence se poser sur sa cuisse. Son regard se posa sur celle-ci tandis que Terrence traçait des cercles sur sa peau à l'aide de son pouce. Il avait des petites mains pour un garçon, pensa-t-elle.

Elle tourna la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent. Il semblait lui demander l'autorisation de continuer.

« Fais pas ton timide, Higgs. » lança Millicent d'une voix moqueuse.

Les doigts de Terrence disparurent sous sa jupe et elle ne sourcilla pas lorsqu'elle le sentit toucher sa culotte en coton.

Son esprit commença à se brouiller sous l'effet de la poudre de Billywig. Ses sens étaient intensifiés et elle sentit une chaleur soudaine lui parcourir l'échine. Toutes ses inhibitions semblèrent s'envoler, remplacées par un désir pressant. Elle déboutonna son chemisier et le laissa tomber au sol. Elle écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de Terrence, l'embrassant fébrilement.

Une heure plus tard, elle rentrait dans son dortoir, l'esprit détendu. Depuis qu'elle avait recouvré les souvenirs des abus sexuels perpétrés par son oncle, elle avait obtenu un rapport étrange vis-à-vis du sexe.

Elle avait couché avec beaucoup de garçons. Cela lui avait paru comme un moyen de reprendre le contrôle de sa sexualité. Elle savait que la méthode était des plus douteuses, mais cela lui redonnait un autre rapport à son propre corps. Désormais, _elle_ avait le choix. _Elle_ était au contrôle. Sa psychomage prétendait que les victimes de viol pouvaient montrer des mécanismes de défense différents.

_Victime._

Millicent haïssait ce mot du plus profond de son âme.

Elle n'était pas une victime. Elle était une survivante. Et même si ce monstre avait détruit une partie d'elle, qu'il l'avait fait sentir plus bas que terre, elle ne voulait pas laisser ses actes horribles la hanter et encore moins la définir.

Étrangement, le lendemain, elle se leva tôt. Elle retrouva ses amies dans la Grande Salle, occupées à s'échanger des messes basses.

« Pourquoi tout ce mystère ? » interrogea Millicent en attrapant la carafe de jus de citrouille.

« Attends quelques minutes. » annonça Daphné d'un ton satisfait.

Millicent n'eut pas besoin d'attendre car un hurlement strident retentit dans la pièce. Elle tourna le regard vers la table des Serdaigle où Mandy Brocklehurst s'était levée en trombes. Elle avait posé sa main sur son front, au bord des larmes.

Derrière elle, des chuchotements s'élevèrent à la table de Serdaigle.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Millicent avec confusion.

« Rien qui ne soit pas simplement la vérité. » lança Pansy en haussant les épaules.

« Personne n'aime les traîtresses. » ajouta Daphné avec un rire moqueur.

Millicent la vit agiter sa baguette en direction de Mandy dont la main s'écarta de son front, pour révéler ce qu'elle tentait désespérément de cacher.

Le front de Mandy avait triplé de volume, et paraissait désormais totalement déformé. Mais ce n'était pas le pire, non. Un mot avait été inscrit à l'encre rouge sur son front élargi.

_SALOPE_

« Maintenant son apparence extérieure reflète ce qu'elle est à l'intérieur. » commenta Daphné, l'air goguenard.

Depuis sa troisième année, Mandy avait commencé à faire l'objet de rumeurs déplacées. Sa puberté avait commencé plus rapidement que celle de ses condisciples, la rendant très populaire auprès des garçons. Puis, lorsqu'elle avait eu le malheur de venir en cours avec son chemisier légèrement déboutonné pendant un cours DCFM, on l'avait accusée de vouloir séduire Remus Lupin, leur professeur de l'époque.

Les rumeurs avaient commencé à se répandre comme une traînée de poudre et avaient empiré avec les années, largement encouragée par Pansy. Mandy était désormais considérée comme une gourgandine de première classe.

« Je parie que c'est ton œuvre, Pansy ? » demanda Millicent avec un rire.

Pansy secoua la tête, prenant un air candide.

« Je suis _totalement_ innocente. » dit-elle d'une voix exagérée, feignant l'outrage. « Non sérieusement, ce _chef d'œuvre _n'est pas de moi. Même si j'aurais aimé. »

Elle fit une moue déçue, comme si elle était fâchée de ne pas avoir eu l'idée la première. Elle se tourna vers Daphné qui haussa les épaules.

« Ce n'est pas moi. » déclara Daphné. « Même si techniquement, j'ai _peut-être_ un rôle à jouer là-dedans. »

« Comment ça ? » s'étonna Millicent.

« Il se pourrait que j'aie _accidentellement _révélé à Padma Patil que sa meilleure amie baisouillait avec Anthony Goldstein derrière son dos. »

« Merlin, c'est tellement _croustillant_. Comment l'as-tu su ? » demanda Pansy, avidement, semblant fascinée par le ragot.

« Tracey les a surpris dans les chiottes le jour de notre petite fête, à la rentrée. » indiqua Daphné.

Tracey tressaillit de dégoût, comme si le souvenir était particulièrement traumatisant.

« C'est vrai, j'ai peut-être donné l'idée à Patil mais l'exécution lui revient entièrement. Je ne savais pas qu'elle allait écrire ça sur le front de cette mégère. » ajouta Daphné avec un rire. « Elle s'est lâchée. »

« Et tu n'as pas encore entendu le meilleur. » lança Tracey.

« Cette encre ne s'efface qu'après des _dizaines_ de lavage. » annonça Daphné, satisfaite.

« Je dirais qu'elle en a _au moins_ pour trois mois. » commenta Tracey.

« Et une de moins pour l'élection. » ajouta Pansy avec satisfaction tandis qu'elles s'esclaffaient bruyamment.


	10. Chapter 10

**X. Teenage Fantasy**

Hermione Granger posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son ami Harry Potter, lui adressant un sourire encourageant. Ils se trouvaient à Godric's Hollow, devant le cottage des Potter, où ils passeraient le weekend.

Lâchant un soupir résigné, Harry poussa la porte de la maison et pénétra à l'intérieur. Même s'il avait tenté de le dissimuler pendant le trajet, Hermione savait que son ami était nerveux à l'idée de se retrouver face à sa mère. Cette dernière avait découvert son homosexualité et ils n'avaient pas abordé le sujet, depuis.

Hermione adorait l'atmosphère chaleureuse se dégageant de la maison des Potter. Les meubles patinés aux teintes pastels, les murs aux motifs fleuris et le beau parquet vieilli donnaient une impression d'intimité et de sécurité qu'elle appréciait particulièrement. Une délicieuse odeur de pain d'épice flottait dans l'air, et Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle était affamée.

« Oh, vous voilà enfin ! » lança une voix douce à l'entrée du Hall.

Lily Potter, la mère d'Harry, se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte menant à la cuisine. Elle traversa les quelques mètres les séparant, un sourire avenant sur son visage. Lily Potter était une jolie femme. Avec ses cheveux auburn attachés en une queue de cheval désordonnée, les taches de rousseur couvrant son nez, et ses grands yeux verts rieurs, elle dégageait une aura simple et chaleureuse. Elle avait cet air de _''la fille d'à côté''_ qui faisait probablement chavirer beaucoup d'hommes.

Lily s'approcha d'Harry, et Hermione distingua une légère hésitation dans son attitude tandis qu'elle enlaçait son fils. L'étreinte fut de courte durée et le geste parut peu naturel. Hermione vit le regard d'Harry s'assombrir et il sembla se renfrogner.

Lorsqu'elle enlaça Hermione, Lily parût beaucoup plus à l'aise. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la pitié pour son ami. Les quelques secondes suivantes passèrent dans un silence pesant.

Hermione fut soulagée de voir débarquer à toute vitesse une petite tornade rousse dans sa direction. Il s'agissait d'une petite fille, ressemblant comme deux gouttes à Lily. Elle se posta aux côtés d'Hermione, tout sourire.

« Je vais avoir un balai pour mon anniversaire ! » annonça-t-elle fièrement.

« Et comment tu sais ça, Maisie ? » interrogea Lily en ouvrant de grands yeux.

« J'ai vu le paquet en jouant dans le grenier, hier soir. Il faut vraiment que Papa apprenne à faire des meilleurs emballages. » ajouta Maisie en secouant la tête, l'air dépassé.

Hermione pouffa de rire devant la mine outrée de Lily. Maisie, la petite sœur d'Harry, n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche. Derrière son petit visage angélique, se cachait une petite fille malicieuse et très sûre d'elle.

« Vous devez être affamés. » lança soudainement Lily. « Je vous laisse monter vos affaires à l'étage pendant que je termine le dîner. Hermione, je t'ai préparé un lit dans la chambre de Maisie. »

« Merci Mrs Potter. » répondit Hermione avec reconnaissance.

« Maisie, tu restes ici pour faire la table. » lança Lily d'un ton autoritaire avant de disparaître dans la cuisine.

Maisie, qui s'était engagée à la suite d'Hermione dans le couloir, s'arrêta brusquement, affichant une moue contrariée. Elle murmura dans sa barbe et Hermione distingua les mots « _Maisie… Fais la table… Toujours moi… Injuste… _»

Maisie se tourna ensuite vers Harry, et un sourire mutin apparut sur son visage.

« Salut, _loser_. » lança-t-elle à l'attention de son frère aîné.

« Bonjour, petite peste. » répondit Harry en levant les yeux au plafond.

Maisie lui tira la langue avant de pouffer bruyamment et s'éloigner vers la salle à manger, sautillant avec enthousiasme.

« Harry… » tenta Hermione d'une voix douce tandis qu'ils atteignaient le sommet des escaliers.

« On se rejoint en bas. » répondit Harry d'un ton un peu sec avant de disparaître dans sa chambre.

Hermione hocha la tête et pour une fois, elle n'insista pas. Même si elle ressentait ce besoin vital de consoler son ami, elle savait qu'Harry avait besoin de solitude.

Un deuxième lit individuel avait été installé dans la chambre de Maisie. Hermione y posa son sac de voyage, observant la pièce d'un air distrait. Sur les murs, on apercevait une fresque représentant des licornes gambadant dans une prairie. Elle crut même entendre un hennissement. Maisie semblait adorer les licornes. Toute sa chambre était décorée sur ce thème. Hermione réprima un sourire lorsqu'elle constata que les draps de son lit représentaient deux licornes.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle entendit la voix de Maisie hurler que le dîner était prêt. En sortant de la pièce, elle croisa Harry qui leva à peine les yeux dans sa direction.

Dans la salle à manger, Mrs Potter et Maisie étaient déjà attablées. Hermione entendit son ventre gargouiller et observa avec envie les plats disposés sur la table.

« Mr Potter n'est pas là ? » demanda Hermione, pour faire la conversation.

« Il vient de me prévenir qu'il ne sera pas à temps pour le dîner. » répondit Mrs Potter, une once de déception audible dans sa voix.

James, le père d'Harry, occupait un poste important au Bureau des Aurors et semblait souvent absent.

Pendant la majeure partie du dîner, Harry resta silencieux, broyant visiblement du noir et Hermione fit de son mieux pour engager la conversation avec Mrs Potter. Maisie, toutefois, ne semblait pas vouloir accorder à son frère aîné un seul instant de tranquillité. Comme à son habitude, elle lui lâcha des piques pour le mettre dans l'embarras. La situation dégénéra lorsqu'elle aborda la vie amoureuse d'Harry.

« Comment se fait-il que tu n'aies pas encore de petite amie à ton âge ? » demanda Maisie en fronçant les sourcils. « Personne ne veut de toi, c'est ça ? »

« La ferme, Maisie. » lança Harry d'un ton agacé, intervenant pour la première fois depuis le début du dîner.

« Harry, ne parle pas ainsi à ta sœur. » réprimanda Mrs Potter avec lassitude tandis qu'elle entrait de nouveau dans la pièce.

Elle posa un plat de tarte à la citrouille sur la table avant de servir des parts individuelles. Maisie tira la langue à son frère, visiblement très satisfaite.

« Il est probablement amoureux du directeur de Poudlard. » ajouta-t-elle en gloussant. « Je parie que vous allez faire des enfants ensemble. »

On entendit un bruit de vaisselle brisée et Hermione dirigea son regard sur Mrs Potter. L'assiette qu'elle tenait avait glissé de ses mains et s'était écrasée sur la table, se fendant en deux. Elle semblait figée. Tous les yeux étaient rivés dans sa direction, médusés par sa réaction.

« Maisie, je ne veux plus _jamais_ t'entendre dire ce genre de choses sur ton frère. » dit-elle finalement, la voix tremblante de colère.

Maisie jeta un regard stupéfié à sa mère. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire réprimander ainsi.

« Mais c'était une plaisan… » commença-t-elle.

« Je ne veux _plus _t'entendre. » rugit Lily d'un ton furieux. « Remonte dans ta chambre, immédiatement. »

« Mais… » commença Maisie, les lèvres tremblantes.

« Dans ta chambre ! » hurla Lily.

Maisie, les yeux brouillés de larmes, jeta un regard craintif à sa mère puis aux autres. Elle se leva silencieusement sous les regards choqués d'Hermione et Harry et disparut dans le Hall.

Un long silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce pendant lequel Hermione et Harry s'observèrent, mal à l'aise.

« Je vais nourrir Hedwige. » lança soudainement Harry, en se levant rapidement avant de quitter la pièce.

Hermione lui jeta un regard outré tandis qu'il disparaissait de la cuisine. C'était la pire excuse qu'elle avait entendu de son existence. Cela n'avait toutefois rien d'étonnant. Harry détestait les situations de conflit, et il préférait les éviter que d'y faire face.

Hermione tourna le regard vers Mrs Potter, restée debout, la main tendue dans l'air, comme une statue. Cette dernière baissa les yeux en direction de l'assiette fendue en deux devant elle, comme si elle réalisait l'ampleur de son geste.

Puis, sans crier gare, elle fondit en larmes. Hermione l'observa la bouche ouverte, pétrifiée, tandis qu'elle sanglotait bruyamment, le visage dissimulé dans ses mains.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Hermione pour se défaire de son propre choc et elle s'empressa de s'approcher de Mrs Potter.

« Mrs Potter… » murmura Hermione, mortifiée. « Que vous arrive-t-il ? »

« Je…je…suis…une…mère _horrible. _» articula Lily entre deux sanglots.

« Non, non, ne dites pas ça. » plaida Hermione, désemparée.

« Comment… Comment n'ai-je pas pu le voir… avant… » se lamenta Lily en reniflant.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre nerveusement.

« J'ai eu une réaction _horrible. _Il doit me détester. » continua-t-elle. « Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie. »

« Il n'est pas trop tard. Il a juste besoin d'entendre que cela ne change rien pour vous. » assura Hermione.

« Ev…évidemment que ça ne change rien pour moi. Harry est mon fils, je l'aimerais toujours. » assura-t-elle en essuyant les larmes au coin de ses yeux.

Elle jeta un regard à la table désormais vide, comme si elle prenait enfin conscience de son éclat.

« Tu dois me prendre pour une folle furieuse. » chuchota-t-elle avec un rire nerveux. « Je suis désolée de m'être emportée ainsi. »

« Pas du tout Mrs Potter. » déclara Hermione, d'un ton rassurant.

« Tu sais ce qui est drôle ? Pendant _des années_ j'étais persuadée qu'il se passait quelque chose entre toi et Harry. C'est pour ça que je trouvais toujours un moyen de vous espionner lorsque tu étais à la maison. Si j'avais su… » dit-elle avec un rire nerveux.

Hermione esquissa un sourire.

« Je veux simplement qu'il soit heureux, c'est tout ce qui compte. Je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je le rejette. » admit Mrs Potter avec un air résigné.

« Je pense qu'il aimerait l'entendre de votre bouche. » assura Hermione en agitant sa baguette en direction de l'assiette fendue dans les mains de Mrs Potter pour la réparer.

« Merci Hermione. »

Après avoir aidé Mrs. Potter à débarrasser la table, Hermione se dirigea vers le Hall. Tandis qu'elle franchissait la porte, elle aperçut Harry adossé contre le mur donnant accès à la salle à manger. Il croisa le regard d'Hermione et elle décela dans ses yeux du soulagement. Il avait probablement entendu leur conversation. Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil, désignant d'un geste de la tête l'entrée de la salle à manger, comme pour l'encourager à y pénétrer. Il acquiesça, l'air reconnaissant, avant d'y entrer.

Le lendemain, Hermione ouvrit la bouche de stupeur lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le living-room. A l'occasion de l'anniversaire de Maisie, la maison des Potter avait été convertie en fête foraine improvisée. Un stand de maquillage et de peinture, une machine à sorbet citron ainsi qu'un enclos pour créatures magiques avaient été installés pour l'occasion.

« Wow… » murmura Hermione en arrivant aux côtés d'Harry.

Ce dernier paraissait de bien meilleure humeur que la veille.

« Elle est pourrie gâtée. » commenta-t-il en secouant la tête.

A travers l'une des fenêtres, Hermione aperçut Maisie faire de grands signes en direction de son père tandis qu'il érigeait l'établi de créatures magiques.

« Oh Hermione, tu es debout ? J'espère que nous ne t'avons pas réveillée avec tout ce boucan. » lança Mrs Potter en entrant dans la pièce.

Elle portait une robe fleurie, avait ramené ses longs cheveux roux dans une queue cheval haute et paraissait rayonnante.

« Harry, mon chéri, va vérifier les cookies dans le four, tu veux ? » demanda Mrs Potter à l'attention de son fils.

« Je peux vous aider à faire quoi que ce soit ? » demanda poliment Hermione.

« Peux-tu faire gonfler les ballons puis aider James avec l'enclos de licorne ? Cela fait une heure qu'il devrait être prêt. » s'exaspéra Lily.

Hermione trouva James Potter, le père d'Harry, dans l'enclos improvisé. Il était installé sur une chaise, écoutant un poste de radio, une bièraubeurre à la main. Il eut le bon goût de paraître gêné lorsqu'il vit Hermione.

« C'est le premier match de la saison. » se justifia-t-il. « Je faisais une pause de cinq minutes. »

Hermione esquissa un sourire entendu. Bien qu'il approchait de la quarantaine, Mr Potter était encore un enfant dans l'âme, avec ses yeux rieurs et son goût pour les farces et attrapes. Hermione se demandait parfois comment il pouvait occuper un poste aussi important alors qu'il passait son temps à plaisanter. Il avait toutefois la délicatesse d'éviter ses frasques lorsque sa femme était dans les alentours.

« Je ne le dirai pas à Mrs Potter. » indiqua-t-elle. « Continuez d'écouter le match. Je vais terminer l'enclos. »

« Tu es la meilleure, Hermione. Je te revaudrais ça ! » assura-t-il avec un clin d'œil avant de reporter son attention sur le poste de radio.

Deux heures plus tard, une foule d'adolescents pré-pubères remplit la maison des Potter, causant un brouhaha épouvantable. Lily Potter courrait dans tous les sens pour s'assurer que tout était en place. Elle n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens pour s'assurer que sa fille aurait une fête d'anniversaire digne de ce nom. Hermione fut mandatée au stand de peinture où elle appliquait des masques pré-dessinés à l'effigie d'hippogriffes ou de sirènes sur les visages des amis de Maisie.

Cette dernière semblait avoir oublié sa contrariété de la veille. Elle semblait surexcitée par la présence de la licorne. Un dresseur professionnel venu pour l'occasion s'assurer de la sécurité des invités. Hermione fronça les sourcils en observant une douzaine de petites filles faire la queue pour pouvoir caresser la créature. Elle n'approuvait pas qu'on utilise des créatures magiques à des fins de divertissement.

L'après-midi fut intense. Lorsqu'un enfant surexcité versa accidentellement de la peinture sur son chemisier, elle fut soulagée de retourner dans la cuisine pour prendre une pause. Elle tenta de faire disparaître la tâche à l'aide d'un sort mais sans succès. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, soufflant avec ennui. Tandis qu'elle quittait la cuisine, elle bouscula quelqu'un.

« Désolée, je ne regardais pas où j'a... » commença-t-elle à s'excuser.

« Ce n'est rien – et vous avez eu de la chance, j'ai les mains remplies de limaces farceuses. » répondit une voix amusée. « Vous les avez évitées de peu. »

Hermione se figea lorsqu'elle reconnut le propriétaire de la voix. Son regard plongea dans des yeux sombres familiers.

« Professeur Black ? » dit-elle avec un hoquet de surprise.

« Appelez-moi Sirius. » répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Professeur Sirius ? » articula Hermione, sans réfléchir.

Il était déjà trop tard lorsqu'elle réalisa la stupidité de ses paroles. Elle rougit furieusement, embarrassée. A sa grande surprise, il éclata d'un rire sonore, semblant trouver l'appellation particulièrement amusante. Son rire provoqua une sensation agréable dans l'estomac d'Hermione.

Elle se surprit à l'observer avec attention tandis qu'il riait aux éclats. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait porter autre chose que sa robe de sorcier traditionnelle. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise ajustée d'un vert kaki. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le trouver incroyablement séduisant dans cette tenue plus décontractée. Elle s'efforça de détourner le regard, consciente que le regarder avec tant d'insistance était peu approprié.

« Je…je ne savais pas que vous seriez-là. » balbutia-t-elle.

« Pour rien au monde je manquerai l'anniversaire de ma nièce favorite. » répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Hermione s'empêcha de lever les yeux au ciel face à sa propre bêtise. Il était extrêmement proche des Potter, il était donc normal qu'il assiste à un événement de la sorte. Après tout, il était le parrain d'Harry et ce dernier considérait Sirius Black comme un membre à part entière de la famille.

« Et ma carrière d'Auror ne me permettait pas de me libérer pour ce genre d'événement. Maintenant que je suis un fonctionnaire de l'éducation, je peux profiter de ces avantages. » ajouta-t-il, l'air amusé.

Hermione esquissa un sourire.

« Vous aviez besoin d'aide ? » demanda-t-il. « Lily m'a demandé d'apporter d'autres assiettes. »

« Non, je voulais simplement… » commença Hermione en jetant un air dépité sur son chemisier tâché.

Le professeur Black suivit son regard.

« Aucun de mes sorts ne fonctionnent. » dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. « Je ne sais pas de quoi est faite cette peinture. »

« Probablement mélangée avec de l'huile de veracrasse. L'eau ne fonctionne pas. Il y'a un moyen très facile de s'en débarrasser – _Focillo_. » dit-il en pointant sa baguette sur la tâche.

Hermione sentit une chaleur au niveau de son abdomen et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand la tâche disparût.

« Elle part avec la chaleur. » indiqua-t-il avant d'esquisser un geste de la main pour épousseter les derniers résidus de peinture sur son chemisier. « Tenez, comme neuf. »

Hermione fut un peu agacée de ne pas connaître ce sortilège – mais sa contrariété fut de courte durée. Il venait de la _toucher_ le plus naturellement du monde.

« M… Merci. » balbutia-t-elle.

Pourquoi était-elle si gauche et peu naturelle lorsqu'elle s'adressait à lui ? Il devait probablement la trouver ridicule. Il l'intimidait terriblement.

« J'ai intérêt à ramener ces assiettes ou Lily va me faire la peau. » indiqua-t-il avec un rire.

Hermione hocha la tête avant de quitter la cuisine. Elle resta tendue le reste de l'après-midi, consciente du fait que le Professeur Black...ou plutôt _Sirius_ était seulement à quelques mètres d'elle. Il s'adressa à elle de manière spontanée et décontractée, ne se doutant probablement pas des émotions qui agitaient Hermione.

Sans doute était-ce le cadre différent dans lequel ils se trouvaient, mais elle ressentit un rapport au-delà du lien _professeur-étudiante_ qu'ils partageaient habituellement.

Il aurait été hypocrite de sa part de prétendre qu'elle n'appréciait pas cette nouvelle proximité entre eux.

« Tu t'amuses ? » demanda brusquement une voix derrière Hermione.

Elle sursauta, manquant de faire tomber le plat de cookies qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Elle tourna la tête et croisa le regard inquisiteur d'Harry. Son visage était maculé de boue et il paraissait blasé.

« Oui. » assura Hermione d'un ton évasif. « Que t'est-il arrivé ? »

« Maisie a insisté pour que le dresseur de la licorne me montre l'un de ses tours. » répondit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. « J'aurais dû me douter qu'elle préparait quelque chose de suspect. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la porte d'entrée. Hermione suivit son regard et aperçut Maisie et l'une de ses amies glousser en regardant dans leur direction.

Elle fut soulagée lorsque la fête d'anniversaire prit fin et que les invités commencèrent à prendre congé. Divertir un large groupe d'adolescents pré-pubères avait été éreintant et Hermione ne sentait plus ses jambes.

Tandis qu'elle aidait Mrs Potter à appliquer des sorts de nettoyage un peu partout dans la maison, elle aperçut Sirius en grande discussion avec une femme, près de l'entrée. Le langage corporel de cette dernière persuada Hermione qu'elle ne souhaitait pas seulement _discuter_. La femme riait aux éclats, la main dans les cheveux, lui adressant des regards appuyés. Immédiatement, Hermione sentit la jalousie lui tordre l'estomac.

« Pour l'amour de Merlin, elle est _encore_ là ? » commenta soudainement Mrs Potter, apparaissant derrière Hermione.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda avidement Hermione, rongée par la curiosité.

Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer l'air agacé de Mrs Potter.

« Karen Brookstanton. C'est la mère de l'une des amies de Maisie. Elle m'insupporte. » répondit Mrs Potter en pinçant les lèvres, visiblement irritée.

« C'est une amie du Professeur Black ? » demanda Hermione, feignant la naïveté.

« Oh non. Crois-moi, elle n'a pas l'intention d'être son _''amie''_ » répondit Mrs Potter avec un rire sinistre. « Cette femme n'a aucune décence. »

Mrs Potter se dirigea vers Sirius et la dénommée Karen. Hermione les vit échanger quelques paroles, et même si elle ne pouvait pas les distinguer, elle les devina hostiles. La dénommée Karen parut outrée mais Mrs Potter ne sembla pas s'en soucier. Elle lui adressa un sourire faussement complaisant, avant de fermer la porte sur elle dans un geste sec. Hermione vit Sirius lancer des paroles à Mrs Potter et ils échangèrent un rire. Hermione détourna le regard, faisant mine d'agiter sa baguette sur l'un des comptoirs de la cuisine.

Elle se demanda si Sirius était intéressée par la fameuse Karen. Immédiatement, une vague de contrariété la parcourut et elle manqua de faire tomber l'un des verres qu'elle faisait léviter.

Ce soir-là, Sirius resta dîner avec Hermione et le reste des Potter. Visiblement extenuée par sa journée éprouvante, Maisie piqua du nez pendant tout le repas et James décida d'aller la mettre au lit.

« Maintenant que nous sommes entre adultes… » annonça Sirius avec un sourire en coin.

Il sortit une bouteille d'hydromel devant le regard sceptique de Lily.

« Maman, je te rappelle qu'Hermione et moi-même avons dix-sept ans, ce qui fait officiellement de nous des _adultes_. » rappela Harry, avant que sa mère ne puisse protester.

« Je te traiterai en adulte lorsque tu feras toi-même ta lessive, jeune homme. » assura-t-elle.

Les oreilles d'Harry tournèrent à l'écarlate et Sirius éclata d'un rire sonore devant la mine déconfite de son filleul.

« Allez, Lily… » temporisa Sirius. « Il n'a pas tort. Laisse le gamin grandir. »

Lily pinça les lèvres avant de lancer :

« Juste _un_ alors. » décréta-t-elle.

Harry afficha un sourire victorieux et Sirius lui lança un clin d'œil dès que Lily eut le dos tourné. Sirius servit toute la tablée et il leva un sourcil interrogateur lorsqu'il arriva aux côtés d'Hermione.

« Hermione ? » demanda-t-il d'un air hésitant.

Hermione ne consommait jamais d'alcool, mais une partie d'elle craignait de paraître ridicule et immature devant lui. Elle hocha la tête et il versa l'hydromel dans son verre.

Elle s'empara de ce dernier d'un geste hésitant puis le porta à sa bouche. Elle trouva la boisson quelque peu amère – mais moins écœurante qu'elle ne se l'était imaginée.

« Je n'ai pas entendu tes frasques en tant que professeur, Patmol. » commenta Lily avec un sourire en coin. « Je ne sais pas quelle mouche a piqué Albus pour t'engager dans son école. »

« Le désespoir, apparemment. C'était lui ou _Servilus_. » lança la voix de James d'un ton goguenard, tandis qu'il pénétrait à nouveau dans la pièce.

« _Patmol ? Servilus ?_ » répéta Hermione, confuse. « Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? »

Pendant les deux heures suivantes, elle reçut une version accélérée de la scolarité mouvementée des _''Maraudeurs''_ à Poudlard. Elle avait toujours entendu les professeurs faire des remarques à Harry au sujet de son père et de l'étudiant terrible qu'il avait été, mais elle n'avait jamais imaginé l'ampleur de la chose. Elle fut surprise d'entendre toutes les bêtises qu'ils avaient causées pendant leur adolescence.

« J'espère que tes étudiants te causeront autant de problèmes. Ce serait le retour du bâton. » commenta Lily.

Sirius fit mine de s'offusquer et se tourna vers Hermione.

« Je ne crois pas au karma, Lily, et au contraire, mes étudiants sont parfaits. »

Hermione sentit une chaleur soudaine lui monter aux joues. Elle ignorait s'il s'agissait de la température de la pièce ou de l'hydromel. La boisson avait déjà commencé à faire effet dès le premier verre. Elle sentait ses sens progressivement perdre leur acuité et elle riait un peu trop bruyamment aux plaisanteries de James et Sirius.

« Je suis exténuée. » commenta soudainement Lily, posant la main devant sa bouche. « J'avais oublié à quel point ces anniversaires étaient éreintants. »

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Hermione.

« Tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, chérie ? » interrogea-t-elle avec douceur.

Hermione secoua la tête et Lily adressa un _'bonne nuit'_ général au reste de la pièce avant de se diriger vers les escaliers. Hermione se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers les toilettes, éprise d'une envie de pressante. Lorsqu'elle se releva de la cuvette, elle fut prise d'un tournis soudain et manqua de chuter. Elle plaqua ses paumes contre le mur pour se retenir.

_Je suis ivre_, pensa-t-elle.

En temps normal, cette pensée l'aurait paniquée. Cette fois, cependant, un gloussement peu commun sortit de sa gorge. Elle resta de longues minutes dans les toilettes, s'efforçant de reprendre contenance. Lorsqu'elle fut de retour dans le séjour, elle constata avec étonnement que la pièce était quasiment vide. Seul Sirius était installé sur le canapé, son verre d'hydromel à la main. Elle se surprit à l'observer sans vergogne, appréciant son profil délicat tandis qu'il dégustait le breuvage.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, un véritable débat intérieur l'agita. L'Hermione habituelle aurait probablement déjà battu retraite, gênée par la perspective de se retrouver seule en sa présence, dans un contexte peu approprié. Cette Hermione somnolait toutefois dans un coin de son esprit, endormie par l'alcool consommé.

L'Hermione actuelle, _elle_, se sentait pousser des ailes et son audace ne semblait connaître aucune limite. Ignorant ses dernières barrières, elle s'éclaircit la gorge et le rejoignit. Sirius tourna le regard dans sa direction – visiblement surpris de sa présence.

Elle eut un moment d'hésitation mais elle savait qu'il était déjà trop tard. Elle ne pouvait plus se dégonfler à la dernière minute. De plus, son courage serait de courte durée.

« Hermione. » héla-il.

La manière dont il prononçait son prénom lui procurait un plaisir inexplicable. Cette voix grave, séduisante presque_ caressante_.

« Je pensais que vous étiez allée dormir, vous aussi. » dit-il, le coin de sa bouche s'étirant à la vue d'Hermione.

Elle secoua la tête.

« Asseyez-vous. » proposa-t-il en montrant la place vide à ses côtés. « Je vous sers un autre verre ? »

Hermione savait qu'elle aurait dû refuser. Elle en fut toutefois incapable. Elle s'installa à ses côtés et accepta le verra qu'il lui tendit. Une sensation de déjà-vu la parcourut. Elle se revoyait dans son bureau, à Poudlard, quelques jours plutôt. Elle avait pris la fuite, paniquée par leur soudaine proximité.

Cette soirée était différente. La crainte était passée au dernier plan, remplacée par un sentiment plus excitant : _la curiosité_.

« J'ai été surprise d'entendre toutes ses histoires au sujet de votre scolarité. Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous étiez… » commença Hermione avant de s'arrêter subitement, tentant de trouver le mot le plus approprié.

« Un cancre ? » suggéra Sirius, avec amusement.

Les lèvres d'Hermione s'étirèrent en un sourire gêné.

« Nous étions terribles. » admit-t-il d'un ton rêveur, semblant plongé dans des souvenirs particulièrement agréables.

Hermione en profita pour l'observer avec attention. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué qu'une fine cicatrice longeait la partie inférieure de sa tempe jusqu'à sa nuque. Probablement acquise pendant sa carrière d'Auror.

« Heureusement, nous avons acquis un peu de maturité depuis. » poursuivit-il. « Du moins, j'ose l'espérer. »

« Et maintenant vous êtes professeur. » déclara Hermione d'un ton factuel. « J'imagine que vous ne l'auriez jamais prédit. »

« Absolument pas. » assura-t-il avec son rire grave.

« Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse changer de manière aussi drastique. » affirma Hermione.

Il leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Vraiment ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Je veux dire… Je ne crois pas qu'un individu puisse devenir quelqu'un de totalement différent. » indiqua-t-elle.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord. » dit Sirius d'une voix posée. « Il y a des évènements de la vie qui peuvent profondément changer une personne. Je parle par expérience. »

Encore une fois, il sembla plongé dans des pensées bien lointaines et un silence s'installa.

« Mais vous êtes encore jeune, Hermione. Vous avez encore beaucoup à apprendre. » reprit-il.

Hermione pinça les lèvres, un peu piquée au vif par ces paroles. Cela lui rappelait cette différence d'âge entre eux. Elle sentit une soudaine frustration l'agiter. Une partie d'elle voulait que Sirius la considère autrement qu'une énième étudiante de sa classe. Une jeune fille un peu naïve qui avait « _beaucoup de choses à apprendre._ »

« Alors, comment se déroule cette élection ? » demanda Sirius, l'air intéressé.

Elle lâcha un long soupir.

« Sincèrement, je ne pense pas avoir mes chances face à certaines des autres candidates. » avoua-t-elle.

Comment pouvait-elle briller face à quelqu'un comme Daphné Greengrass, la princesse riche et populaire qui avait toute l'école, les professeurs y compris, dans sa poche ?

« Au contraire, je crois que vous avez toutes vos chances. Et je sais que je suis supposé rester neutre, mais vous avez quelque chose en plus. » affirma-t-il.

Elle leva un sourcil, sa curiosité attisée.

« Quoi donc ? » demanda-t-elle dans un chuchotement.

« De la substance. » répondit Sirius.

Un plaisir indescriptible la parcourut à ses paroles. Les yeux sombres de Sirius étaient rivés sur elle et elle ne put se détacher de son regard intense. Ses yeux, son visage, ses lèvres. Jamais elle n'avait trouvé quelqu'un d'aussi attirant.

Il lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens et l'alcool coulant à flot dans son organisme entraînait des idées folles dans son esprit. Poussée par une audace qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible, elle s'avança dans sa direction et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Quelques fractions de secondes passèrent – presque une éternité. Sirius resta figé, probablement stupéfié par ce geste inopiné. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'écarter de lui pour faire face à une humiliation extrême, elle sentit une main se poser au creux de sa taille. Sirius lui rendit son baiser, ses lèvres chaudes s'écrasant contre celles d'Hermione.

La chaleur de ses lèvres contre les siennes, l'odeur entêtante de son after-shave, elle se sentit défaillir. Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait été embrassée de la sorte. Tout son corps frissonna quand ses bras musclés encerclèrent sa taille pour l'attirer contre lui.

Soudain, un bruit strident retentit à quelques mètres d'eux et Hermione bondit en arrière, mettant un terme à leur étreinte. Ce fut comme si on l'ôtait brutalement d'un rêve vivifiant pour la ramener durement à la réalité. Face à elle, Sirius arborait une expression toute aussi confuse. Hermione détourna la tête, embarrassée.

Les bruits de pas dans l'escalier se rapprochèrent et quelques instants plus tard, Harry fit irruption dans le living-room, se frottant les yeux.

« Vous ne dormez pas encore ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

« Je… J'étais sur le point de monter. » répondit Hermione d'une voix blanche, refusant de regarder dans la direction de Sirius.

Elle se leva d'un bond, les yeux rivés vers le sol puis se dirigea à toute vitesse dans l'escalier à son tour, sans la moindre parole.

Arrivée dans la chambre de Maisie, elle s'installa sur le lit, pétrifiée. Elle esquissa un geste hésitant en direction de sa bouche, comme pour vérifier qu'il ne s'agissait pas du fruit de son imagination. Ses lèvres étaient moites et chaudes, toujours brûlantes sous l'effet de leur baiser passionné.

Elle venait d'embrasser son professeur.

Une panique latente la traversa lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle ne désirait qu'une chose : _recommencer._

/

Daphné Greengrass lança un regard distrait à son reflet tandis qu'elle brossait ses longs cheveux noirs, agitée par une nervosité qui ne lui ressemblait guère. Pourquoi était-elle anxieuse ? Elle qui était habituellement si sûre d'elle. Elle hocha les épaules. Elle avait toutes les raisons de l'être, après tout. Son père allait rencontrer son petit ami pour la première fois et elle redoutait sa réaction.

Georgius Greengrass était un homme exigeant. Il abhorrait la médiocrité et ses jugements constants avaient forcé Daphné à redoubler d'efforts pour se montrer à la hauteur de ses attentes. Elle entendit un tapotement timide contre la porte de sa chambre.

« Entrez. » ordonna-t-elle.

Une elfe de maison à la silhouette rapetissée, vêtue d'un linge en cachemire trop grand pour elle, pénétra dans la pièce. Elle s'inclina profondément devant Daphné.

« Maîtresse, votre jeune ami vient d'arriver. » annonça-t-elle.

« J'arrive. » déclara Daphné.

Elle ajusta la robe d'un gris anthracite qu'elle portait pour l'occasion, enfila sa paire d'escarpins vernis, jeta un dernier regard en direction de son reflet puis quitta sa chambre.

Blaise se trouvait dans le salon principal du Manoir, et le cœur de Daphné fit un léger bond lorsqu'elle l'aperçut. Son visage resta toutefois impassible. Comme à son habitude, Blaise était tellement séduisant, avec ses fossettes discrètes et ses yeux cuivrés. Il portait une chemise blanche qui contrastait avec sa carnation, le rendant encore plus élégant qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle s'approcha de Blaise, lui adressa un sourire éclatant et posa une main sur son bras, de façon affectueuse.

« Tu es venu. » dit Daphné d'un ton taquin.

« Tu t'attendais à ce que je prenne peur ? Je suis déçu, Daphné. » répondit Blaise, avec un sourire en coin, feignant la déception. « Je croyais que tu avais foi en moi. »

« J'aurais foi en toi si tu survis à cette soirée. » répliqua Daphné.

« Défi accepté. » répondit-il avec morgue avant de poser un rapide baiser au coin de ses lèvres.

On entendit quelqu'un s'éclaircir la gorge et Daphné tourna la tête, son attention se reportant sur le nouvel arrivant. Son père venait d'apparaître dans le Hall.

Comme toujours, Georgius Greengrass commandait l'attention lorsqu'il entrait dans une pièce. Sa carrure imposante, sa mâchoire carrée, ses sourcils épais d'un noir de jais ainsi que son regard perçant intimidaient généralement ses pairs.

Cette fois-là ne fit pas exception. Sans doute était-ce la nervosité de Daphné face à la situation, mais son père lui sembla encore plus intimidant qu'à l'accoutumée. Lorsqu'il arriva à leur hauteur, M. Greengrass jaugea Blaise du regard, sans rien dire.

Daphné coula un regard vers Blaise. Il ne semblait pas intimidé, bien au contraire. Il arbora son sourire charmeur et tendit la main en direction de M. Greengrass.

« M. Greengrass, je suis Blaise Zabini. » salua-t-il d'une voix polie. « Ravi d'enfin pouvoir faire votre connaissance. »

Le père de Daphné observa sa main, l'air insondable. Après ce qui sembla à Daphné une éternité, il la serra d'une manière vigoureuse, son regard perçant ne lâchant pas celui de Blaise. Même si elle ne pouvait pas connaître les pensées de son père, elle savait qu'il était en train de juger son petit-ami.

« Zabini. » répéta son père. « Vous êtes le fils d'Amara ? »

Daphné lança un regard sceptique à son père. Il savait _exactement_ qui était Blaise. Connaissant son père, dès qu'elle avait prononcé le nom de Blaise, il avait probablement recherché les antécédents de sa famille depuis les quatre dernières générations.

Il était évident que son père porterait des jugements hâtifs. Bien que la famille de Blaise soit fortunée, ils n'étaient pas considérés comme des _vieilles fortunes_, à l'instar des Greengrass ou encore des Malfoy, dont le patrimoine était transmis de génération en génération.

Cette distinction avait toujours été tracée parmi les familles fortunées de la communauté britannique. Certaines familles ne juraient que par la pureté du sang. Les Greengrass, eux, voyaient l'argent avant tout.

« Exact. » répondit Blaise.

« Elle possède le Manoir le plus ancien du Cheshire, si je ne m'abuse. Une merveille architecturale. » déclara Georgius d'un ton amer. « Une propriété que j'affectionnais particulièrement pour ma collection privée. »

« A vrai dire il s'agit d'un cadeau de son ex-mari pour leur mariage. » répondit Blaise d'une voix posée. « Il est décédé l'année dernière, une vraie tragédie. D'ailleurs, elle compte bientôt mettre le Manoir en vente, pour s'installer plus près de Londres. «

« Vraiment ? » interrogea Georgius d'un ton intéressé, une lueur curieuse éclairant son regard perçant. « Qu'elle n'hésite pas à me contacter, si elle cherche des acheteurs potentiels. »

« Je m'assurerai de lui passer le message. » assura Blaise.

Immédiatement, Georgius sembla s'animer, visiblement ravi de l'opportunité d'acquérir un bien immobilier sur lequel il lorgnait depuis des années. Georgius était à la tête d'un empire immobilier. Il possédait des propriétés dans la Grande-Bretagne entière. Il affectionnait particulièrement les manoirs anciens, de plus en plus rares à leur époque. Ces propriétés appartenaient généralement à des familles fortunées, réticentes à l'idée de se séparer d'un bien de cette valeur financière et sentimentale.

« Venez donc, Blaise. Allons prendre un verre. » lança Georgius, d'un ton bien plus amical. « Nous serons bientôt au complet. Ma seconde fille, Astoria, ne devrait pas tarder. Son portoloin a eu du retard. »

A ses paroles, Daphné se figea.

« Elle va venir ici ? » demanda Daphné, incapable de cacher la contrariété dans sa voix.

« J'ai dû oublier de te prévenir, elle va venir s'installer au Manoir pour quelques temps. » répondit Georgius avant de se diriger vers la pièce attenante, faisant signe à Blaise de le suivre.

Daphné les suivit en traînant des pieds, une fureur brûlante remplaçant immédiatement la nervosité qu'elle avait ressenti à l'arrivée de son petit-ami.

Elle écouta à peine la conversation de Blaise et de son père dans le salon principal, autour d'un verre de whisky pur feu. Il avait sorti l'une de ses bouteilles préférées, un whiskey-pur feu écossais qu'il servait uniquement lors des grandes occasions et face aux gens qu'il voulait impressionner ou amadouer. En d'autres circonstances, Daphné aurait été ravie de la réaction de son père vis-à-vis de Blaise mais la nouvelle de l'arrivée imminente de sa demi-sœur lui gâcha ce plaisir.

Elle prétexta devoir vérifier si tout se passait bien en cuisine avec les elfes afin de disparaître de la pièce. Elle remonta quatre à quatre le grand escalier central du Manoir et se précipita dans sa chambre, les sourcils froncés. Elle claqua la porte d'un geste sec et se dirigea vers sa coiffeuse, s'emparant de son journal personnel.

* * *

**Destinatrices :** ''Mes acolytes''

* * *

**Daphné écrit :**

_Je viens d'apprendre que ma prostituée de demi-sœur va arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Je n'arrive pas à croire que Papa ne m'ait pas prévenue._

**Tracey écrit :**

_Quelle plaie ! Il savait probablement comment tu réagirais._

**Pansy écrit :**

_Ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas eu de nouvelles d'Asticot._

**Millicent écrit :**

_J'avais oublié les surnoms que tu donnais à cette fille Pansy !_

**Pansy écrit :**

_Accident, Abcès, Abrutie, Adultère… La liste est encore longue._

**Millicent écrit :**

_Attends une seconde, c'est ce soir que tu présentes Blaise à ton père ?_

**Daphné écrit :**

_Exactement._

**Pansy écrit :**

_Qui est partante pour une autre session de vaudou ?_

**Millicent écrit :**

_Je croyais que la dernière t'avait foutue la frousse, Pansy ?_

**Tracey écrit :**

_Pour la dernière fois, de l'obeah, Pansy. Pas du vaudou. Et ça va être compliqué sans préparation._

**Pansy écrit :**

_Tu peux aussi demander à tes elfes d'empoisonner Affreuse._

**Millicent écrit :**

_Ou l'enfermer dans un placard avec un sort de silence jusqu'à ce qu'elle meure de faim._

_ **Pansy écrit :** _

_J'adore ton style Millie. Je veux te ressembler quand je serai plus grande !_

* * *

On entendit le carillon du manoir retentir et Daphné grimaça avant de fermer son journal d'un geste sec. Elle se dirigea de nouveau en direction du salon et se stoppa net lorsqu'elle croisa quelqu'un dans les escaliers.

« Daphné ! » s'exclama une voix fluette.

Elle posa un regard froid sur la nouvelle arrivante. Physiquement, Astoria était l'opposée totale de Daphné avec ses cheveux blonds cendrés et ses yeux d'un bleu pétant.

Daphné détestait cordialement sa demi-sœur. Malgré les apparences, sa haine ne remontait pas à la tentative d'Astoria de voler son ex-petit ami. Son mépris avait toujours été présent, aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne.

Un an après disparition de la mère de Daphné, son père était tombé sous les pièges tentateurs de son assistante, une blonde peroxydée qui n'avait d'égal à sa stupidité que sa vénalité. Il l'avait épousée trois mois plus tard, et rapidement, elle était tombée enceinte d'Astoria. Leur union n'avait pas duré, mais elle avait été suffisante pour que Marlena empoche une somme colossale à la suite de leur divorce et d'une pension alimentaire mensuel de plusieurs milliers de gallions jusqu'à la majorité d'Astoria.

Après le divorce de Georgius et Marlena, cette dernière avait déménagé aux États-Unis, son pays natal, emmenant avec elle sa fille, au plus grand bonheur de Daphné. Astoria passait toutefois toutes ses vacances au Royaume-Uni, et à chaque fois, Daphné était à cran en sa présence.

Elle ne s'était jamais entendue avec sa demi-sœur. Elle abhorrait la manière dont Astoria s'accaparait l'attention totale de leur père lorsqu'elle était présente, lui faisant totalement oublier Daphné.

Il était tellement frustrant pour Daphné de supporter la concurrence de cette petite peste insolente alors qu'elle s'efforçait d'être la fille parfaite et répondre à toutes les attentes de son père afin de se montrer digne de leur héritage.

Tout chez Astoria l'agaçait. Son rire cristallin, son faux petit air innocent et cette manie d'agir comme si elles s'appréciaient.

Son mépris habituel était devenu une haine incommensurable lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'Astoria avait embrassé son petit-ami de l'époque, Draco Malfoy, pendant une soirée, au début de l'été.

Les semaines suivantes avaient été tendues dans le Manoir Greengrass. La situation était devenue tellement problématique que Georgius s'était retrouvé forcé de renvoyer Astoria chez sa mère, avant la fin des vacances, pour les empêcher de s'entretuer. Les vacances suivantes, Astoria était revenue toute joyeuse, comme si de rien n'était.

En général, Daphné s'efforçait de l'ignorer, et ne lui adressait pas la parole à moins d'en être obligée. Toutefois, savoir qu'Astoria serait présente pendant ce dîner spécial la contrariait fortement. Astoria était une trainée notoire et même si Daphné plaçait une confiance totale en Blaise, elle se méfiait de sa demi-sœur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Les vacances ne sont pas avant trois mois. » lança Daphné d'une voix glaciale, observant Astoria de haut en bas.

« Oh papa ne te l'a pas dit ? Je reviens vivre au Royaume-Uni. Je vais être transférée à Poudlard. C'est tellement excitant, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Astoria avec enthousiasme. « Je commence dans deux semaines. »

Daphné ouvrit la bouche, trop choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre pour prononcer la moindre parole. L'un de ses pires cauchemars venait de devenir réalité.

« Astoria, enfin. » s'éleva la voix de leur père, faisant irruption dans le Hall.

Daphné resta figée, tandis qu'Astoria étreignait son père avec exagération. Elle était toujours dans l'exubérance.

Elle sentit une main dans le creux de sa taille et cela fut suffisant pour la sortir de ses pensées. Elle tourna la tête et son regard plongea dans celui de Blaise qui l'observait, un sourcil levé.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il dans un chuchotement.

Daphné pinça les lèvres mais hocha de la tête, tentant de dissimuler son agacement.

« Le dîner est prêt. » annonça l'une des elfes.

La tension fut palpable dès le début du dîner. Les yeux de Daphné lançaient des éclairs à l'autre bout de la table et Blaise tentait tant bien que mal de tenir la conversation avec Georgius.

« Tu es aussi à Poudlard, Blaise ? » demanda Astoria d'une voix mielleuse.

Dès son arrivée, Daphné n'avait pas manqué les regards appuyés que sa demi-sœur avait lancé en direction de son petit-ami. Blaise hocha la tête.

« Décidément, tous les garçons mignons sont à Poudlard. » commenta Astoria en mastiquant son steak végétarien d'un air satisfait. « J'ai tellement hâte d'intégrer l'école et pouvoir passer plus de temps avec ma sœur. »

Daphné lui lança un regard hostile. Elle sentit la main de Blaise se poser sur son genou sous la table. L'unique raison pour laquelle elle ne détruisait pas Astoria sur place était la présence de leur père à la table. Il prenait toujours la défense de sa demi-sœur.

Elle fut rassurée par l'attitude de Blaise tout au long du repas. Il semblait charmer son père et il resta très froid et distant envers Astoria, répondant de manière polie mais brève à toutes ses tentatives pour attirer son attention. Astoria sembla même finir par se décourager du manque d'attention qu'elle recevait.

« _C'est le bon._ » ne put s'empêcher de penser Daphné avec satisfaction tandis qu'elle observait Blaise et son père discuter avec enthousiasme, après le dîner.

« Il est mignon. » commenta soudainement la voix d'Astoria à ses côtés.

« N'y pense même pas. » rétorqua Daphné.

« Tu vis trop dans le passé, sœurette. » geignit Astoria en faisant la moue. « Tu m'en veux encore pour cette histoire avec ton ex ? Si tu veux mon avis, c'est un service que je t'ai rendu. »

Daphné laissa échapper une exclamation dédaigneuse.

« Un _service_ ? » répéta-t-elle, médusée.

« Eh bien, au moins, grâce à moi, tu as su que ce type n'était pas sérieux à ton sujet. C'était un test, et il l'a échoué. » répondit Astoria.

« Tu dois vraiment avoir des problèmes psychologiques si tu crois que c'est un service que tu m'as rendu. » répliqua Daphné d'une voix glaciale. « Tu es une juste une traînée, admets-le. »

Astoria parut blessée par ses paroles.

« En fin de compte je suis contente que tu intègres Poudlard. » poursuivit Daphné d'une voix doucereuse.

Astoria leva un sourcil confus, ne comprenant visiblement pas où elle venait en venir.

« Ça signifie qu'on sera entre les même quatre murs et que Papa ne sera pas là pour te protéger. Je vais_ enfin_ pouvoir te faire payer ce que tu as fait. » répondit Daphné avec un sourire malveillant. « Profite de tes derniers moments de répit, _sœurette._ »

Daphné s'éloigna alors, l'air satisfaite, laissant sa demi-sœur pantelante.


	11. Kindness is weakness

**XI. Kindness is weakness**

Lundi matin, lorsque les premiers étudiants pénétrèrent dans le grand hall, ils aperçurent un large panneau suspendu près de l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Encadré par un ornement mordoré, le tableau affichait le visage de chacune des candidates à l'élection de _Miss Fondatrice_, suivi par un nombre.

« Un classement. » s'exclama Pansy avec surprise, tandis qu'elles arrivaient à leur tour au niveau des portes.

Sans aucune gêne, elle bouscula les élèves lui barrant le chemin afin de se frayer une place face au tableau, ignorant les exclamations de protestation qui suivirent son passage brutal.

En première position, se trouvait Daphné Greengrass avec un score de _195 points_, suivie de près par Mandy Brocklehurst puis de Millicent Bulstrode.

« Je suis en sixième position derrière cette truie de Lavande Brown, comment est-ce possible ? » s'exclama Pansy avec fureur. « C'est l'humiliation totale. »

« Ça pourrait être pire. Tu pourrais être derrière Granger ou pire, Lovegood. » relativisa Tracey pour la consoler.

« Je ne savais pas qu'ils avaient instauré un classement et des points. Ils n'en n'ont jamais parlé. » reprit Pansy, visiblement ennuyée.

« Ils en ont parlé, mais tu n'écoutais rien Pansy. » répondit Daphné en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Les juges attribuent des points après chacune des étapes principales de l'élection. » expliqua Tracey. « En dehors des épreuves, ils nous observent et nous jugent constamment. On peut gagner ou perdre des points en fonction de notre comportement et de nos actions. »

Pansy fut encore plus désagréable qu'à l'accoutumée pendant la matinée et n'eut de cesse de critiquer Lavande Brown. Tracey la vit lancer des _Avada Kedavra_ dans sa direction pendant le cours de Potions tandis que Brown travaillait en binôme avec Ron Weasley. Tracey entendit les termes ''_traînée…morue…gourgandine''_ sortir de la bouche de Pansy tout au long de la leçon.

« Vous avez entendu la nouvelle ? » demanda soudainement Pansy Parkinson, en fin d'après-midi, le visage surexcité. « Le sponsor de _Miss Fondatrice_ vient de rajouter un prix à l'élection. Ils vont accorder un an de de potions Epilvite à la gagnante et _cinq mille_ _gallions_ ! »

Tracey, qui habituellement ne se serait pas formalisée de sa huitième place dans le classement derrière Ginny Weasley, écarquilla les yeux._ Cinq mille gallions_, pensa-t-elle avec excitation. Il s'agissait d'une somme colossale, qui pourrait l'aider dans ses rêves d'indépendance.

Le weekend qui venait de s'achever avait été compliqué et Tracey avait commencé à ressentir la pression familiale. A l'approche de son anniversaire, son père avait de nouveau mentionné son potentiel mariage. Il avait ensuite insisté pour que Tracey assisteà une fête réunissant la diaspora caribéenne du Royaume-Uni. Selon lui, elle y ferait peut-être des rencontres intéressantes.

Tracey s'était efforcée de rester discrète pendant toute la soirée en s'installant à une table isolée tandis que les invités socialisaient avec animation. Elle avait toutefois été forcée d'entretenir la conversation avec les prétendants que lui présenta son père. Elle avait cru devenir folle lorsque l'un deux, un bellâtre nommé Joaquim, avait passé près d'une demi-heure à se vanter sur les richesses de sa famille, propriétaire de l'élevage de boursouflets le plus important d'Europe.

L'insistance de son père à l'idée de la voir mariée la rendait anxieuse. Le lendemain de l'annonce du classement, elle redoubla d'efforts en travaillant sur son devoir de Métamorphose. Elle devait mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour obtenir ses ASPICs avec brio.

La présence du tableau d'honneur provoqua un engouement nouveau à propos de l'élection. Le lendemain, Mandy Brocklehurst surprit toute l'école en réapparaissant dans la Grande Salle. Elle avait disparu après le maléfice qui avait donné à son front une taille disproportionnée et peu flatteuse. Un mot particulièrement vulgaire y avait été inscrit à l'encre indélébile de scournaille.

Lors du petit déjeuner, elle se présenta à la table de Serdaigle, un sourire rayonnant sur le visage. Visiblement, l'infirmière avait réussi à rendre à son front sa taille normale. Mandy arborait désormais une nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Une frange tendance lui couvrait intégralement le front, ainsi que le mot douteux au passage.

Sa réapparition (ou _renaissance_, selon Pansy) sembla rendre Daphné furieuse. Mandy était toujours en seconde position, et leur différence de points était minime. Même si elle ne fit pas de remarque pour éviter de s'attirer les foudres de Daphné, Tracey dut saluer l'ingéniosité de Mandy. Elle avait tourné la situation à son avantage et il fallait l'avouer, elle était particulièrement mignonne avec sa nouvelle coiffure.

Apparemment, Mandy dénonça son ex-meilleure amie Padma Patil car le visage de cette dernière fut grisé du classement et son nombre de points descendit rapidement jusqu'à afficher un zéro rouge. Selon les bruits de couloirs, McGonagall avait convoqué Patil dans son bureau en début de journée. Elle fut éliminée de la compétition, sous le prétexte d'un '_'comportement inadmissible démontrant un manque de fair-play évident, indigne d'une Miss Fondatrice potentielle_''

« _Manque de fair-play ?_ » répéta Millicent avec amusement. « Personne ne joue fair-play dans ce concours. »

« Non, mais les autres sont assez intelligentes pour ne pas se faire chopper. » argumenta Pansy sur le ton de l'évidence.

Elle sembla guillerette toute la matinée en réalisant qu'elle venait de gagner une place dans le classement. Elle occupait désormais la cinquième place.

« Je vous retrouve tout à l'heure. » lança Tracey à l'attention de ses amis, tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque.

Elle y retrouva Luna Lovegood, affublée de ses lunettes grotesques, occupée à lire un journal à l'envers. Elle adressa un grand sourire lorsque Tracey arriva à sa hauteur.

« J'ai nettoyé la table. » annonça fièrement Luna.

Tracey ouvrit les yeux, légèrement surprise par l'attention. Elle jeta un regard méfiant à la chaise et constata qu'elle semblait passablement propre. Elle s'y installa, observant la table avec suspicion, à la quête de poussière éventuelle.

« Je me suis lavée les cheveux, aussi. » annonça Luna avec enthousiasme.

« Hmmm… cool ? » répondit Tracey, décontenancée par son attitude.

« J'ai quasiment fini notre problématique et notre axe de développement pour le projet. » acheva Luna.

« Ça sera prêt pour la semaine prochaine ? La première présentation devant la prof. »

Lovegood hocha la tête vigoureusement.

« Je pensais aussi qu'on pourrait aller aux archives de Pré-au-Lard, à la prochaine sortie. » proposa Lovegood.

Passer une sortie à Pré-au-Lard en compagnie de Luna Lovegood à farfouiller dans des archives poussiéreuses lui paraissait totalement déprimant. Elle pouvait déjà imaginer les regards médusés des élèves qui les croiseraient ensemble en public, à l'extérieur de Poudlard. Ses amies se ficheraient ouvertement d'elle pendant _des semaines_.

D'un autre côté, elle commençait à étouffer en présence de ses amies. Daphné semblait encore plus sur les nerfs que d'habitude depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'Astoria, sa demi-sœur, intègrerait l'école sous peu. D'autre part, pour une raison obscure, Pansy trouvait toujours des excuses grotesques pour éviter les sorties avec ses amies pendant le weekend. Quant à Millicent, son comportement devenait chaque jour un peu plus irrationnel et Tracey avait parfois l'impression de parler à des personnalités différentes lorsqu'elle interagissait avec son amie.

Il était évident que Millicent était parfois sous l'effet de _quelque chose_. Toutefois, à l'instar du reste de ses amies, Tracey préférait feindre l'ignorance. Les signes devenaient néanmoins de plus en plus visibles.

Finalement, passer la prochaine sortie à Pré-au Lard à fouiner dans ces archives avec Lovegood ne lui paraissait pas _aussi_ horrible. Elle ferait simplement en sorte qu'elles n'arrivent pas en même temps.

« C'est bientôt ton anniversaire. » annonça Daphné, à l'attention de Tracey.

Elles étaient toutes installées dans la salle commune de Serpentard, face à la cheminée.

« Les filles et moi voulons organiser une soirée pour l'occasion. » poursuivit Daphné.

« Ça va être _grandiose_, la fête du mois. » annonça Pansy avec excitation.

« Des costumes, des masques, _beaucoup_ d'alcool. » ajouta Millicent, enthousiasmée.

Tracey émit un rire nerveux.

« J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix. » dit-elle. « Mais par pitié pas de costumes ni de masques. »

« J'ai déjà loué le _District_ pour la soirée et les animations sont quasiment prêtes. » annonça Daphné d'un ton satisfait. « Il ne manque plus qu'à choisir la liste des invités. »

Tracey ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle était habituée à cette attitude de la part de sa meilleure amie. Même si la fête était en son honneur, Daphné, comme d'habitude, prendrait totalement le contrôle des opérations. Si Tracey avait compris une chose avec sa meilleure amie, c'était qu'il ne fallait pas s'opposer à son besoin de tout contrôler. Daphné adorait organiser des évènements. Ses fêtes étaient toujours extravagantes et tous les élèves de l'école rêvaient d'assister à l'une d'entre elles.

« J'ai décidé d'être un peu ouverte, au sujet des invités. » déclara Daphné.

« Daphné Greengrass qui organise un événement ouvert à tous et pas du tout _select _? » demanda Pansy, choquée. « Où va le monde ? »

Daphné haussa les épaules.

« Cece, ça signifie qu'on pourra même inviter ta nouvelle _best friend,_ Lovegood. » se moqua Pansy.

Tracey leva les yeux au ciel.

« Pourquoi tu veux inviter tout le monde ? » demanda Millicent d'un ton étonné, en direction de Daphné.

« J'ai l'impression qu'il va se passer des choses à cette soirée, et je veux être certaine que tout le monde puisse en être témoin. » lança Daphné d'un ton mystérieux.

« Ça semble _terriblement_ excitant. » commenta Pansy qui semblait trépigner d'impatience.

Daphné la gratifia d'un rictus amusé.

« Quand est-ce qu'_Aguicheuse_ arrive, déjà ? Depuis que Weasley est hors-circuit, je m'ennuie _terriblement._ J'ai besoin d'une nouvelle proie à tyranniser. » demanda Pansy de son éternel ton dramatique.

_Aguicheuse_ était l'un des nombreux surnoms que Pansy attribuait à Astoria, la demi-sœur de Daphné.

Depuis les évènements avec l'ex de Daphné, Malfoy, le nom d'Astoria avait été proscrit. Il s'agissait presque d'un blasphème de le prononcer. Pansy, grâce à son imagination fournie, avait commencé à lui attribuer des surnoms passifs agressifs pour remonter le moral de Daphné après le scandale qui avait éclaté. Évidemment, Tracey et Millicent avaient suivi le mouvement.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'_Aïoli_ ait essayé de draguer Blaise. » lança Millicent en secouant la tête.

« Ça n'a rien d'étonnant. » commenta Pansy, l'air sombre. « _Acné _est une prostituée légendaire. Il parait qu'elle a même son trottoir attribué sur l'Allée des Embrumes. »

« _Comment être une gourgandine en 101 leçons._ _Un livre d'images illustré par Abomination Greengrass. _» lança Tracey, s'attirant les rires sonores de Pansy et Millicent.

« Elle ne mérite même pas de porter ce nom de famille. Elle et sa mère sont une disgrâce à notre héritage. » cracha Daphné.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Daphné. Nous allons réserver une rentrée digne de ce nom à _Abcès._ » assura Pansy en se frottant les mains d'un geste exagéré, comme si elle se préparait à remplir une mission particulièrement stimulante.

Sa remarque réussit à arracher un sourire à Daphné et elle sembla de meilleure humeur pendant le reste de la soirée.

/

Ginny Weasley se redressa difficilement, laissant échapper un long soupir de frustration. Elle était allongée dans l'un des lits de l'infirmerie et ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'on l'y avait transportée en urgence, après sa chute à Pré-au-Lard, intervenue près d'une semaine plus tôt. Elle était fatiguée d'être enfermée dans cette pièce impersonnelle qui empestait un mélange de désinfectant et de potions médicamenteuses.

Elle ressentait le besoin pressant d'être active et de se défouler mais son état – et l'infirmière - ne lui avaient pas laissé la possibilité de quitter l'endroit.

Lorsqu'elle était revenue à elle après sa chute, elle avait de nouveau fait une crise de panique en apercevant ces visages effrayants à son chevet, penchés sur son visage, comme s'ils essayaient de communiquer avec elle. Elle avait senti des liens se serrer autour de ses bras, probablement pour la maintenir immobile. Elle avait finalement senti qu'on lui faisait ingurgiter une potion au goût désagréable. Après quelques secondes, ses propres hurlements avaient cessé de lui parvenir aux oreilles et elle avait lentement sombré dans l'inconscience. Les jours suivants, le même manège s'était répété. A chaque fois qu'elle sortait de son sommeil artificiel, et qu'une personne se trouvait à son chevet, elle voyait ces visages émaciés et effrayés.

Finalement, le phénomène avait commencé à s'atténuer. Progressivement, les visages étaient redevenus normaux et familiers. Le premier visage qu'elle reconnut fut celui de Ron. Elle se jeta dans ses bras, en larmes, épuisée par le traumatisme des derniers jours.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive. » sanglota-t-elle bruyamment, des larmes épaisses coulant sous ses yeux gonflés de cernes.

« Ginny… Tu as des hallucinations. » répondit Ron, l'observant avec une inquiétude non dissimulée. « Ils pensent que tu as pris _quelque chose._ »

« Quelque chose… » répéta Ginny, sans comprendre. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Quelque chose _d'illégal._ » répondit Ron en baissant la voix, pour ne pas se faire entendre de Mandy Brocklehurst, installée sur le lit adjacent, à quelques mètres de celui de Ginny.

« _Quoi ?_ » s'exclama Ginny à voix haute, s'attirant le regard curieux de Mandy. « C'est n'importe quoi ! »

« L'infirmière m'a posé tout un tas de questions sur toi. » répondit Ron. « Et sincèrement, Ginny, avec ton dossier, ils ont de grosses suspicions. Ils savent que tu as été renvoyée de notre ancienne école. Ce ne serait pas étonnant que tu touches à _des choses._ »

« Mais c'est complètement faux ! » hurla Ginny avec colère.

« Ne parle pas aussi fort, Ginny. » plaida Ron. « Je_ sais_ que c'est faux, je te dis juste ce qu'ils croient probablement. »

Ginny laissa échapper un soupir frustré et commença à se mordre les lèvres, incapable de dissimuler sa nervosité.

« Et je suis supposée faire quoi, maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle.

Son cerveau était exténué après les derniers jours qu'elle venait de vivre et elle ne parvenait pas à réfléchir correctement.

« J'ai surpris une partie de leur conversation, tout à l'heure. » indiqua Ron à voix basse.

Il sortit une paire d'Oreilles à Rallonge, une invention de Fred et George, qui permettait d'écouter aux portes en toute indiscrétion.

« Ils vont faire des tests pour vérifier si tu n'as pas ingéré des substances douteuses. » l'informa Ron, d'un ton grave.

« Ce n'est pas le cas. » assura Ginny d'une voix confiante.

« Tu es sûre que ce type ne t'a rien donné ? Celui avec qui tu es allée au rencard ? Ce Malfoy. » insista Ron.

Ginny ouvrit de grands yeux outrés.

« Absolument pas, Ronald. » répliqua-t-elle avec véhémence, indignée par ses accusations.

« Tu ne le connais pas et c'est un Serpentard. » rappela son frère.

« Tu es dans cette école depuis un mois et tu as déjà des préjugés stupides sur les maisons ? » répliqua Ginny d'un ton cinglant.

« C'était juste une piste. Il s'est visiblement passé quelque chose, sinon tu ne serais pas dans cet état ! »

« Ce n'est pas lui et je…_Oh Merlin !_ » s'exclama Ginny, comme frappée d'une illumination soudaine.

« Quoi ? » demanda Ron sans comprendre.

« Ce sont elles. » répondit Ginny, le teint pâle.

« Elles ? »

« Les Quatre. Elles ont quelque chose à voir là-dedans, c'est _évident_. Rappelle-toi de ce que m'a dit cette peste de Greengrass. Qu'elle comptait me détruire. »

Ron ne répondit pas immédiatement.

« C'est _éviden_t, comment je n'ai pas pu y penser toute de suite ? » continua Ginny. « Elle était furieuse à l'idée que j'aille à Pré-au-Lard avec son ex. »

Ginny pesta pendant de longues minutes suivant ces paroles, affublant Daphné Greengrass et ses amies d'injures particulièrement vulgaires.

« Si Maman entendait le vocabulaire coloré que tu es en train d'utiliser. » fit remarquer Ron avec moquerie.

« Oh Merlin,_ maman et papa_ ! Ils vont m'enterrer vivante. Est-ce qu'on les a déjà prévenus ? » demanda Ginny, horrifiée.

« Ils savent que tu as fait une chute à pré-au-lard et qu'on t'a emmenée à l'infirmerie. Les profs n'ont probablement pas parlé de leurs suspicions, sinon tu peux être sûre que maman aurait déjà débarqué. Ils ne diront rien tant qu'ils n'auront pas encore de preuves. »

Ginny jura bruyamment.

« Les vieux vont me dépecer. » geignit-elle.

« Maman m'a écrit. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait et je lui ai dit qu'il n'y avait rien de grave. Mais s'ils font des tests et qu'ils trouvent quelque chose, ils vont prévenir les vieux. Et je ne pourrais _rien_ pour toi, Gin. » dit-il d'une voix grave. « Repose en paix. Content d'avoir été ton frère pendant ces dix-sept dernières années, c'était cool. »

Ginny lui lança son oreiller à la figure, loin de trouver sa plaisanterie amusante.

L'après-midi même, Madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière de l'école, prétexta devoir faire des tests de routine sur Ginny. Elle insista pour que cette dernière lui procure un échantillon d'urine. Ginny ne ferma pas les yeux le reste de la nuit, angoissée par les résultats éventuels de l'analyse.

Le lendemain, Ginny fut surprise de recevoir la visite de Draco Malfoy. Étrangement, elle fut heureuse de le revoir après tous ces jours déprimants passés en quarantaine.

« Rassure-moi, tu ne vas pas _encore _te comporter comme une patiente de l'aile psychiatrique de Sainte-Mangouste, cette fois ? » demanda-t-il avec sarcasme.

Ginny rougit, embarrassée. Le jour de leur rencard, elle avait complètement perdu la tête à cause de ses hallucinations.

« Tu sais, quand tu disais que tu étais l'ex-un peu tarée, je ne t'ai pas pris au sérieux. Je n'ai plus aucun doute à ce sujet. » déclara-t-il avec moquerie.

Ginny laissa échapper un rire nerveux suite à sa remarque. La sensation fut des plus étranges – cela faisait des jours qu'elle n'avait pas ri. Cela lui fit toutefois le plus grand bien.

« Pourtant tu es encore là. » répliqua Ginny d'un ton taquin, l'air entendu.

« Mon côté masochiste, probablement. » répondit Draco, le plus sérieusement du monde. « Comme tu te sens ? »

« Un peu mieux. Mais les profs croient que je suis droguée. » annonça-t-elle d'un ton dramatique.

« Ce n'est pas le cas ? » demanda Draco, faussement surpris. « En général, quand on voit des choses qui ne sont pas là, ça veut dire deux choses. Ou tu as besoin d'un lit à Sainte Mangouste ou tu as un peu exagéré sur les doses. »

Ginny lui jeta un regard noir, même si elle savait qu'il plaisantait.

« Ils vont faire des tests pour vérifier si je n'ai pas ingéré des substances illégales. » poursuivit-elle avec un soupir agacé.

« Ils ne vont rien trouver. » répondit Draco d'une voix distraite.

Ginny leva un sourcil étonné.

« Qu'est-ce qui te rend si sûr ? » interrogea-t-elle.

« Pansy Parkinson et son clapet inarrêtable. Les Quatre t'ont ensorcelée pour que tu te comportes ainsi. » répondit Draco.

« J'en étais_ certaine_. Je savais que ces garces étaient mêlées à ça. » murmura Ginny entre ses dents serrées.

Elle fronça ensuite les sourcils.

« Comment se fait-il que les profs ne soient pas au courant si elle le raconte à tout le monde ? » demanda Ginny.

« Elle en a parlé dans la salle de commune, il n'y avait que quelques Serpentard présents. Et personne n'est assez stupide pour le répéter. Ce serait dénoncer les Quatre d'une certaine manière. Les conséquences seraient fâcheuses. » expliqua-t-il.

« Et toi ? Je croyais que tu comptais m'aider ? » accusa Ginny.

« Techniquement, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. » rappela Draco.

« Arrête de jouer sur les mots. »

« Je suis un Serpentard, c'est ce qu'on fait de mieux. » répliqua-t-il avec morgue.

Il s'attira un regard blasé de la part de Ginny.

« Laisse-moi t'expliquer comment les choses fonctionnent dans notre maison. Dénoncer quelqu'un auprès des profs est considéré comme de la trahison. A Serpentard, une balance est la pire chose que quelqu'un puisse être. Enfin, la deuxième plutôt. » rectifia Draco après un court moment de réflexion.

« Quelle est la première ? » demanda Ginny avec curiosité.

« Un Né-Moldu. » répondit Draco d'un ton factuel.

Sa réponse provoqua un malaise dans l'estomac de Ginny. Elle secoua la tête, tentant de réprimer le souvenir qui tentait de s'insinuer dans son esprit.

« C'est…horrible. » commenta-t-elle finalement, après quelques instants d'hésitation.

Il haussa les épaules, visiblement peu affecté.

« Je suis déçu que nous n'ayons pas terminé notre rendez-vous. » commenta-t-il, changeant complètement de sujet.

« Tu as de drôle de priorités Malfoy. » dit-elle.

« Où est le mal à poursuivre activement l'objet de mes désirs ? » s'enquit-il avec sérieux.

Ginny sentit ses oreilles prendre une couleur rougeâtre. Draco Malfoy avait un talent évident pour la mettre dans l'embarras. Il avait parfois cette façon dramatique de s'exprimer. Il semblait sortir de l'un de ces classiques de la littérature romantique telle que _Romana et Julius_, _Les Hauts d'Azkaban_ ou encore _Raison et Scrutoscopes _dont raffolait Molly, la mère de Ginny.

« Décidément, tu ne vas pas abandonner. » répondit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait détaché.

« Ce n'est pas mon genre. Crois-moi, tu le ne regretterais pas si tu me laissais une chance, Ginevra. » ajouta-t-il avec amusement. « On formerait le couple le plus populaire de Poudlard. On nous inventerait même un nom de couple ridicule comme _Drinny_ ou _Graco_. »

Ginny éclata de rire.

« _Graco ?_ Quelle horreur, je crois que je préfère Drinny, _et de loin._ » déclara Ginny.

« Tu vois, tu n'es pas réfractaire. » la taquina-t-il.

Il s'attira un nouveau regard hostile de la part de la jeune fille.

« Plus sérieusement, je vais honorer ma part du marché. Tu as accepté mon rendez-vous, alors c'est mon tour de te donner les informations que tu cherches. » annonça Draco.

Le lendemain, Pomfresh annonça à Ginny que tout était en ordre et qu'elle pourrait sortir de l'infirmerie le jour même. Ginny réprima un soupir de soulagement. Ils n'avaient probablement rien trouvé de douteux dans son organisme. Cela signifiait qu'elle avait de peu échappé à un scandale auprès de ses parents.

Lorsque Ginny Weasley quitta finalement l'infirmerie, en début d'après-midi, son premier réflexe fut de se rendre dans le Parc. Elle emprunta un balai dans la réserve et s'envola dans les airs. Elle avait besoin de se défouler après les derniers jours passés cloîtrée dans un lit d'hôpital. Elle fit plusieurs tours de terrain, ressassant les paroles de Draco, la veille.

_Commence par Pansy Parkinson_, lui avait-il conseillé. _Ce sera la plus facile à persuader._

Au début, Ginny s'était montrée réticente. Après tout, Pansy Parkinson lui semblait toute aussi dangereuse que Daphné Greengrass. Si elle avait suivi son instinct, elle se serait probablement dirigée vers la plus discrète de leur bande, Tracey Davis.

« Tracey est extrêmement loyale envers Daphné, et elle est moins influençable qu'elle en a l'air. » avait assuré Draco. « Pansy, elle, pensera à ses intérêts en premier pour se protéger. »

Puis il lui avait révélé la faiblesse de Pansy Parkinson. Apparemment, son père avait perdu toute la richesse familiale suite à des opérations douteuses impliquant blanchiment d'argent, détournement de fonds et évasion fiscale. Draco était au courant car Pius Parkinson était un ancien client de _Machinations Malforescentes_, l'entreprise de son père, spécialisée en conseils financiers.

« Ils ont tout perdu et il est endetté jusqu'au cou. Il a même essayé d'emprunter de l'argent à mon père. » avait indiqué Draco. « Il a frôlé Azkaban. »

Pansy Parkinson vivait donc une double vie, faisant croire à tous qu'elle était une héritière pleine aux as. L'information était probablement assez grave pour pouvoir faire redescendre Pansy de son piédestal et la remettre à sa place. Ginny ne put toutefois s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine réticence à l'idée de révéler un secret familial de cette ampleur au reste de l'école. Premièrement, cela la mettait au même niveau que les Quatre - une peste sans cœur et sans scrupules, prête à porter des coups sous la ceinture pour atteindre ses objectifs.

Ensuite, cela montrait aussi qu'elle n'avait rien appris des événements de l'année passée. Elle avait agi sans penser aux conséquences et celles-ci s'étaient révélées très lourdes. Qu'aurait-elle donné pour retourner dans le passé et faire des choix différents ? Cela aurait évité une tragédie. Elle accéléra sur son balai tandis que le vent lui frappait le visage, s'efforçant de penser à autre chose.

Alors qu'elle s'était décidée à ne pas révéler le vilain petit secret de Pansy Parkinson, un évènement lui fit changer d'avis. Lorsqu'elle quitta le stade de Quidditch et qu'elle traversa le parc, Ginny faillit s'étouffer en voyant son frère en compagnie de Pansy Parkinson. Elle réalisa que cette dernière_ flirtait_ avec son frère. A la vue de l'expression appréciative de Ron, il ne semblait pas s'en formaliser.

Une partie d'elle fulminait de l'intérieur et elle dut faire preuve de toute sa maîtrise d'elle-même pour réprimer son envie pressante d'aller mettre un terme à la conversation. Se connaissant parfaitement, elle savait que la situation avait de grandes chances de dégénérer. Elle aurait probablement envoyé les deux à l'infirmerie après une attaque vicieuse de Chauve-Furie. Ginny fulmina pendant tout le chemin menant jusqu'à la salle commune de Gryffondor. Comment Ron pouvait-il sympathiser avec _l'ennemi _?

« Ginny ! Tu es de retour, comment tu te sens ? » demanda Harry Potter, la première personne qu'elle croisa en passant le trou du portrait.

Ginny répondit par un murmure inaudible, lui adressant à peine un regard, puis se dirigea vers l'un des sofas. Elle croisa également Hermione Granger. Ginny s'apprêta à l'envoyer paître de manière un peu abrupte, n'ayant pas l'énergie pour ses jacasseries habituelles au sujet des devoirs. A sa grande surprise, Hermione la salua à peine, visiblement préoccupée par d'autres sujets.

Une heure plus tard, Ron passa à son tour le trou du portrait, et il se dirigea vers le sofa où Ginny était installée, arborant un air joyeux qui l'agaça au plus haut point.

« Hey Gin. » héla-t-il.

« Bonsoir,_ traître_. » répondit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Ron sembla surpris.

« Où étais-tu ? » demanda Ginny.

« En cours. » répondit-il, visiblement surpris par son hostilité.

« Et après ça ? Il y a disons, une demi-heure ? »

« Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, Gi… » commença-t-il.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses mentir sans aucun complexe à ta propre sœur. » accusa-t-elle avec fureur. « Je t'ai vu avec cette diablesse de Parkinson, ne le nie pas. »

Les joues de Ron prirent une couleur écarlate. Il commença à bredouiller des justifications incohérentes.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu peux encore penser que tu peux me mentir. Je lis pratiquement dans ton cerveau, _Ronniekins._ » ajouta-t-elle avec ironie.

Elle avait volontairement mentionné le nom que ses frères utilisaient pour taquiner Ron et qu'il détestait cordialement.

« C'était une simple conversation, je ne faisais rien de mal. » dit-il.

« Pourquoi avoir une conversation avec une fille qui me hait et qui essaie de me détruire ? » demanda-t-elle comme s'il venait de dire quelque chose particulièrement idiot.

« C'est Greengrass qui te déteste, pas Pansy. » rappela Ron.

« _Pansy ?_ » répéta Ginny, avec un rire sans joie. « Tu l'appelles Pansy, maintenant ? Où suis-je ? Dans la quatrième dimension ? »

« Écoute Ginny, je sais que vous avez vos différends – mais elle n'est pas aussi horrible qu'elle en a l'air. » assura-t-il.

« Merlin… Elle t'a lobotomisé le cerveau ? Tu es sous l'effet de l'Imperium ? »

Ginny esquissa un geste vers Ron pour vérifier la température de son front.

« Tu dois être sous l'effet d'un philtre d'amour. Attends que j'attrape cette peste dans un couloir, elle va en voir de toutes les couleurs. » assura-t-elle d'une voix menaçante.

Les Quatre l'avaient déjà ensorcelée pour lui provoquer des hallucinations. Elles n'auraient aucun scrupule à faire avaler à Ron un philtre d'amour afin d'atteindre Ginny.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait ressenti de la culpabilité à l'idée de révéler les secrets de Parkinson. Cette garce était allée trop loin.

« Je dois te rappeler ce qu'elles m'ont fait ? » dit Ginny, l'air blessé.

« Tu ne sais pas si ce sont elles. » rappela Ron en fronçant les sourcils. « Et elle n'est pas aussi horrible que tu le penses. »

Ginny voulut lui révéler la vérité au sujet des Quatre et de leur attaque à distance mais elle resta silencieuse, trop surprise par la réaction de son frère. Pourquoi défendait-il Parkinson avec autant de véhémence ? Il ne savait probablement pas que cette fille était une menteuse chronique.

« Tu sais que ta chère_ Pansy_ est une vilaine menteuse ? Elle fait croire à toute l'école qu'elle croule sous les gallions alors que c'est loin d'être le cas. » répliqua Ginny.

« Je suis au courant. » répondit Ron d'une voix calme.

« Quoi ? » répondit Ginny, abasourdie. « Tu le savais déjà ? »

« Elle me l'a dit. Elle a beaucoup de problèmes, Ginny. Pour une fois dans ta vie, essaye de montrer un peu d'empathie. » répondit Ron avec froideur.

Ginny n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle entendait. Pourquoi Pansy Parkinson aurait-elle révélé à son frère un secret de cette teneur ? Ce nouvel élément et la manière dont Ron défendait Parkinson lui provoquèrent un sentiment de malaise. Elle n'aimait pas ce qui se tramait entre les deux.

« Arrête un peu de constamment vouloir te mettre dans les problèmes. On vient d'arriver ici et tu n'as pas manqué une seule occasion pour te faire remarquer. Tu n'es pas le centre du monde, Gin. » accusa-t-il, contrarié.

Elle observa Ron avec incrédulité, stupéfaite par son soudain emportement. _Elle_ était toujours celle qui faisait des scandales, d'habitude. Ron se releva et se dirigea vers les escaliers menant aux dortoirs, sans lui accorder un regard. Ginny jura. Décidemment, ces filles allaient lui bousiller l'existence.

/

Pansy Parkinson observa Albus Dumbledore, l'air ennuyé. Elle regrettait presque sa décision d'être venue dans son bureau. Son désespoir était tel, toutefois, qu'elle se résolut à rester silencieuse et à écouter le long discours du Directeur sur l'égalité des chances et l'importance d'encourager l'éducation parmi toutes les couches sociales.

Sa fierté avait pris un coup lorsqu'elle avait expliqué à Dumbledore sa situation financière désastreuse. Elle lui avait avoué ne plus pouvoir payer les frais de scolarité. Il l'avait écoutée patiemment, et même si elle avait volontairement omis ses activités extracurriculaires au _Flamant Rose_, elle était persuadée qu'il s'en doutait.

Ce vieux dérangé de Dumbledore lui avait toujours fichu la frousse – lorsqu'il vous regardait, il donnait l'impression de lire votre à travers votre âme. _Flippant_, pensa Pansy. Finalement, après une heure de discours interminable, il prononça finalement les mots qu'elle souhaitait entendre.

« …et nous serions ravi de vous accorder une bourse pour terminer votre éducation à Poudlard. » dit-il.

Une vague de soulagement parcourut Pansy. Elle lui aurait probablement sauté au cou pour l'étreindre s'il n'avait pas _au moins_ trois cents ans de plus qu'elle. _Dégueu_, pensa-t-elle avec une grimace.

Elle écouta à peine lorsqu'il lui passa en revue les détails et les conditions de la bourse, imaginant déjà le meilleur moyen d'annoncer sa démission à Madame Ursula, sa patronne au _Flamant Rose_.

Elle s'imaginait entrer dans son bureau empestant l'odeur de cerises et lui jeter des gallions à la figure, avant d'insulter copieusement ses clients et de quitter l'endroit, la tête haute. Pansy ricana toute seule en imaginant la scène.

« Merci, professeur. Je regrette de vous avoir appelé un vieux fou casse-pieds pendant toutes ces années. » dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

Derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, les yeux bleus de Dumbledore affichèrent une lueur médusée.

« J'accepte vos excuses, Miss Parkinson. » répondit-il toutefois avec amusement. « Bonne soirée. »

Pansy quitta son bureau, aux anges. La chance lui souriait _enfin_ pour la première fois depuis des mois. Elle se dirigea vers les couloirs, et se retint même d'insulter de troll stupide un deuxième année quand il la bouscula.

A l'intersection d'un couloir, son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle croisa une élève, sortant de nulle part.

« Merlin, tu m'as fichu la frousse. Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu marches ? » demanda-t-elle, excédée.

Elle reconnut Ginny Weasley, le visage plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée. Cette dernière la regardait fixement. C'était la première fois que Pansy la voyait depuis son séjour de plusieurs jours à l'infirmerie. De longues cernes étaient apparentes sur son visage et elle semblait épuisée. Pourtant, la lueur sombre dans ses yeux rendit Pansy nerveuse.

« Weaslette, enfin sortie de l'asile ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix moqueuse, en l'observant avec hauteur. « Tu fais peur. Pas assez de gallions pour t'acheter de l'anti cernes ? »

Ginny ne répondit pas, arborant toujours cet air mystérieux. Pansy lui jeta un regard impérieux avant de s'éloigner.

« Malade mentale. » commenta-t-elle, dans sa barbe.

Après quelques secondes de marche, elle se rendit compte qu'elle entendait des bruits de pas derrière elle. Elle se retourna et constata que Ginny Weasley la suivait.

« Weaslette, je rêve où tu es en train de me suivre ? » interrogea-t-elle avec surprise.

Cette fille aimait vraiment les problèmes, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications. Elle devait ressentir une sorte de plaisir dérangé à se faire maltraiter.

« Non, je ne te donnerai pas d'autographe, chérie. » ironisa Pansy.

« Je sais que vous m'avez envoyée à l'infirmerie. Je suis au courant de votre petit manège. » déclara Ginny d'une voix rauque, parlant pour la première fois.

« Et si tu ne veux pas y retourner, je te conseille de passer ton chemin, Weasley. » menaça Pansy.

« Je sais qui tu es _vraiment_, Parkinson. » déclara Ginny d'une voix tranquille, ignorant les menaces de Pansy.

Pansy leva un sourcil interrogateur, confuse.

« Tu peux faire semblant devant les autres, mais je connais ton petit secret. » assura Ginny.

Immédiatement, Pansy se tendit.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » déclara-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait décontractée.

« Ton père est endetté, vous n'avez plus une noise en banque et tu mens à toute l'école à ce sujet. Y compris à tes amies. » déclara Ginny d'un ton plat.

Pansy sentit son visage se décomposer en entendant les paroles de Weasley. Elle sentit son cœur battre à toute allure dans sa poitrine, tandis que la panique l'envahissait. Ce moment qu'elle avait redouté pendant des mois était enfin arrivé. Elle allait être démasquée. Ces mois difficiles et les choses _horribles _qu'elle avait dû endurer pour ne pas se retrouver dans cette situation n'avaient servi à rien.

Que ferait Weasley avec cette information ? La question est stupide. Elle irait probablement se venger des choses que Pansy et les autres lui avaient infligée depuis son arrivée.

Mais _comment_ pouvait-elle être au courant de son secret ? La réponse frappa Pansy en plein visage comme une traînée de lumière.

« Ton frère te l'a dit. » dit-elle, répondant à voix haute à la question qu'elle n'avait pas formulé.

Comment Pansy avait-elle pu être aussi imprudente ? Dans son moment de faiblesse et de détresse, elle lui avait fait part de ses problèmes personnels. Il avait été tellement stupide de sa part de croire que Ron Weasley ne répéterait pas ses secrets à sa sœur. Cette dernière possédait désormais les munitions pour la détruire.

Une partie d'elle-même – stupide et naïve sans aucun doute - pensait que ce type _l'appréciait,_ même si leur relation avait démarré du mauvais pied. Il s'était montré si préoccupé ce soir-là, dans cette allée sombre de Pré-au-Lard.

« Non, Ron n'a rien avoir là-dedans. » répondit Ginny d'une voix froide. « D'ailleurs tu devrais le remercier. C'est grâce à lui que je ne révèle pas ton petit secret à toute l'école sur-le-champ. Surtout après ce que toi et tes copines m'ont fait. »

Pansy ouvrit de grands yeux suspicieux. Ron ne l'avait pas dénoncée auprès de sa sœur ? Cela n'avait plus d'importance. Ginny Weasley était au courant.

« Pour une raison qui m'échappe totalement, Ron semble t'apprécier au point de te défendre. » ajouta Ginny avec dégout.

« Qui ne m'apprécierait pas, je suis hilarante et ultra mignonne. » répondit Pansy, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Ginny lui jeta un regard blasé.

« Hum qui ne t'apprécie pas ? Je ne sais pas… Peut-être quatre-vingt pour cent de cette école ? » tenta Ginny avec sarcasme.

« Ça signifie que vingt pour cent de l'école m'adore. » répondit Pansy du tac au tac, avec satisfaction.

« Merlin, tu es insupportable Parkinson. » lança Ginny, secouant la tête avec lassitude.

« Merci pour le compliment, Weasley. »

« Arrête de me prendre pour une idiote. Je sais ce que tu es en train de faire. Tu essaies de dévier du sujet principal. »

Pansy haussa les épaules, démasquée.

« Si tu ne comptes pas me dénoncer au reste de l'école, pourquoi tu es ici ? » demanda-t-elle avec méfiance.

Un sourire mutin apparut sur les lèvres de Ginny.

« Pour te proposer un petit marché. » dit-t-elle.

« Quel marché ? » questionna Pansy avec méfiance.

« J'accepte de garder ton petit secret pour moi si tu me donnes des informations sur tes copines. » proposa Ginny.

Pansy grimaça, sentant la nervosité la parcourir de nouveau. Jusqu'à où serait-elle prête à aller pour protéger ses intérêts et s'assurer que la Weaslette ferme son clapet ?

_Très loin_, pensa-t-elle.

L'idée de vendre ses amies pour se protéger était déchirante. Celle d'être la risée de l'école et tomber dans l'impopularité était toutefois pire.

« Félicitations Weasley, je ne savais pas que tu avais ça en toi, je suis impressionnée. C'est dommage, tu aurais été une belle addition dans notre groupe. » déclara Pansy.

« Plutôt mourir. Alors, ta réponse ? »

Pansy garda le silence pendant de longues minutes, pesant le pour et le contre de la proposition. Finalement, elle lança :

« J'accepte, si tu ne m'empêche pas de fréquenter ton frère. » dit-elle.

Les yeux de Ginny se plissèrent et elle observa Pansy avec circonspection, semblant réfléchir à la condition.

« Très bien. Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de lui dire ce qu'il peut faire ou non. Mais si tu fais un seul coup de travers à mon frère, je te donne en pâture au calmar géant. C'est clair ? »

« Très clair. » assura Pansy.

« Et Ron ne doit rien savoir de notre marché. » ajouta Ginny.

« Marché conclu, Weasley. » répondit Pansy.


	12. Fake News

**XII. Fake News**

* * *

**Sorcière Hebdo**

''_La source d'informations numéro un pour les sorcières en mouvement''_

* * *

**La formule C.O.C.U**

_Certains noms mentionnés dans cet article ont été modifiés pour des raisons de confidentialité._

Il fait un froid de Porlock lorsque que je pénètre dans les vieux murs délabrés de Poudlard. Cela fait des années que je n'y ai pas mis les pieds. Pour être précise, depuis une conférence de presse organisée par mon ami proche et confident Gilderoy Lockhart, ancien professeur de _Défense Contre les Forces du Mal._

Le château n'a pas changé depuis ma dernière visite - probablement depuis sa création, d'ailleurs. Je m'interroge régulièrement sur ce que fait Dumbledore des milliers de gallions offerts chaque année par des parents fortunés afin de renforcer la réputation de cet établissement – jadis – de renommée.

Cependant, ma présence n'est pas requise pour parler de décoration intérieure ni du leadership douteux d'Albus Dumbledore. Aujourd'hui, je couvre un sujet qui me tient particulièrement à cœur – l'élection de _Miss Fondatrice._

Commençons par un peu d'Histoire. Instauré il y a quarante-sept ans par Trevor Alderton, directeur adjoint sous l'administration d'Armando Dippet, ce concours élève chaque année une étudiante triée sur le volet, au rang prestigieux de _Miss Fondatrice._

Elle est reconnue par ses camarades et le corps professoral pour son intellect évident, sa classe remarquable ainsi que sa beauté supérieure à la moyenne. Si Trevor Alderton n'a pas fait long feu dans ses fonctions de professeur, discrètement écarté par la Direction suite à de vives accusations de harcèlement par ses collègues féminines, l'élection, elle, est restée un élément phare de la vie culturelle de Poudlard.

Plusieurs dizaines d'étudiantes ont été élues _Reine du Bal_ à travers les décennies. Parmi elles, des noms connus du grand public. Inditya Pindira, l'ancienne gardienne et capitaine du _Club de Flaquemare_, désormais à la tête du Département des Sports Magiques, a été élue _Miss Fondatrice _lors de la première élection, en 1950. Cressida Warrington, célèbre philanthrope britannique, a décroché la couronne en 1954. Moi-même, reporter de renommée internationale et lauréate de plusieurs récompenses journalistiques pour la qualité de ma plume et la justesse de mes articles, ait été élue en 1963, à l'unanimité par le panel de juges.

C'est par nostalgie que j'accorde une faveur à mon ancien établissement et accepte de me libérer de mon emploi du temps extrêmement chargé. Je consens même à annuler une interview exclusive avec le ministre de la magie croate afin de rédiger un article sur l'élection actuelle de Poudlard, trente-cinq ans après mon propre couronnement.

Mes fans me connaissent – je ne suis pas du genre à mâcher mes mots et les faits relatés dans cet article sont une vision réelle des faits constatés sur place.

Lorsque je pense à _Miss Fondatrice_, certains mots me viennent à l'esprit – charisme, originalité, courage et unicité. Le fameux mélange _C.O.C.U_, rendu célèbre par les précédentes couronnées. Quelle déception de constater que ces termes ont été enterrés dans la Cabane Hurlante et qu'on a jeté la clef de la serrure au fond du lac.

Crétine, offensante, clichée, usurpatrice. C'est ce que se doit être la _Miss Fondatrice_ moderne. Prétention démesurée, charme de surface, superficialité exacerbée sont les nouveaux mots de cette compétition devenue une farce financée par les gallions des contribuables.

Mais je suis réputée pour garder mon professionnalisme et les nerfs solides en toutes circonstances. C'est donc avec l'esprit ouvert que je m'engage dans cette jungle inconnue – celle du monde des filles de notre époque, en espérant y garder ma santé mentale.

Mes interviews confirment mes pires craintes. La sélection de cette année est difficile à supporter. Une certaine Delphina, princesse pourrie gâtée ne connaissant pas la signification du mot 'Non' me sort un charabia (visiblement répété) sur son combat perpétuel pour les droits des créatures magiques. Une fois l'attention des caméras détournée, elle revêt son manteau en fourrure de boursouflet, oubliant ses bonnes résolutions.

Pas le temps de m'insurger. Une autre candidate prénommée Patricia, se décrit comme une fille que tout le monde adore détester. Elle me parle avec enthousiasme de ses initiatives prévues pour l'école (zumba quotidienne, manucures obligatoires et thé amincissant pour tous) avec autant de sérieux que la faim dans le monde. Décidément, la jeunesse dorée tête à claques a bon dos. Je peine à rester éveillée lorsque Hermandina, une pseudo-savante, me récite presque par cœur le contenu de son grimoire de Sortilèges.

La pause m'offre peu de répit. Pendant que la directrice adjointe vante les nouvelles responsabilités qui seront octroyées à la nouvelle _Miss Fondatrice_, l'une des candidates, Melinda, sniffe une poudre douteuse dans les toilettes. Dans la cabine d'à côté, une autre se fait vomir après avoir ingurgité trois sandwichs avant sa séance photo individuelle. Je reconnais Lavinia, dont la campagne est supposée lutter contre les diktats irréalistes de la beauté dans notre société.

Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, elles se chamaillent pendant l'après-midi pour des sujets ridicules. Le sujet à controverse principal ?_ Probablement_ _les garçons_, comme nous révèle Mindy, l'une des favorites de l'élection. Elle me confie d'ailleurs que c'est la seule raison pour laquelle elle se présente au concours, avant de me demander en gloussant si je peux ôter cette remarque de son interview.

Dans un style totalement différent, Giovanna, une féministe du dimanche, soutient vouloir mettre fin à une tradition superficielle instaurée il y a probablement ''_trois mille ans par une bande de vieux grands-pères caucasiens, privilégiés, cisgenres et hétérosexuels _'' avant de s'insurger lorsque je lui rappelle qu'elle est n'est pas forcée de concourir. Je la retrouve quelques instants plus tard au stand des rafraîchissements, occupée à se disputer impétueusement avec Delphina au sujet d'un étudiant prénommé Drake, un garçon privilégié, caucasien, cisgenre et hétérosexuel, selon mes sources.

J'arrive à ma limite lorsqu'une dénommée Lola insiste pour m'offrir une couronne fabriquée par ses soins à partir de ''matériaux organiques, riches en azote et en phosphore et bons pour l'environnement''. Lorsque je lui demande pourquoi le bijou personnalisé dégage cette odeur nauséabonde, elle me répond calmement qu'il s'agit de fiente d'hippogriffe et qu'elle est très utile pour créer du compost. Sa réponse met une dénommée Trina dans un état d'angoisse extrême et il faut faire appel à l'infirmière pour l'empêcher d'hyperventiler. Je décide de remballer plus tôt que prévu.

Le bilan n'est pas fameux et je peux déclarer avec assurance qu'il s'agit de l'une des pires journées de ma carrière. Je préfèrerais même être enfermée dans un placard à balais, forcée d'écouter un disque de Celestina Moldubec. Pour ceux et celles qui ont lu ma critique au sujet de son dernier album – vous savez à quel point cela me coûterait.

_ **Rita Skeeter** _

* * *

« _Wow. _» commenta Millicent avec indignation alors qu'elle déposait son exemplaire de Sorcière-Hebdo sur la table. « Cette goule de Rita Skeeter nous a _dé-glin-guées_. »

« Que vont dire mes parents s'ils lisent ça ? » se plaignit Tracey.

« Comment a-t-elle pu trouver autant d'informations ? » demanda Millicent avec une grimace. « Elle savait même ce qui se passait dans les toilettes. »

« C'est évident. Elle a un informateur. » répondit Daphné d'un ton sombre.

L'article choc de Rita Skeeter agita les émotions parmi les étudiants de Poudlard. Millicent dut faire profil bas et réduire sa consommation de drogues. Depuis la parution de l'article, McGonagall menait un combat féroce pour démanteler le réseau de substances illégales qui avait lieu dans l'école. Elle mandata Rusard, le concierge, pour fouiller les élèves à chaque entrée dans le périmètre de l'école.

Millicent réalisa toute l'ampleur du problème lorsque Theodore Nott lui avoua qu'il avait dû jeter son stock dans les toilettes lorsque Rusard fit une descente dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Par chance, il prenait une douche lorsque Rusard avait débarqué dans le dortoir des septièmes années. Théodore avait eu le temps d'écouler sa marchandise dans la cuvette pendant que le concierge tambourinait inlassablement à la porte. Il retira aussi les bannières de son association scolaire _Légalisons les Substances Décontractantes._

« Trois cent gallions fichus à la poubelle. » lui dit-il avec hargne.

Les clients habituels de Théodore durent faire preuve de créativité pour remplir leurs besoins. Terrence Higgs révéla à Millicent sa technique originale.

Sybille Trelawney, leur professeur de Divination, utilisait de l'encens à l'effet particulièrement _relaxant_. Du jour au lendemain, le club de Divination, gagna une dizaine de nouveaux membres. Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil semblèrent voir du mauvais d'œil l'arrivée de cette nouvelle population dans leur club fermé.

« Vous pouvez allumer un peu plus d'encens, professeur ? Je crois que ça libère ma spiritualité. » demanda Terrence sous les ricanements du reste du groupe. « Je commence à voir des formes dans ma tasse de thé. »

« Elle va me voler tous mes clients. » lança Theodore Nott à l'oreille de Millicent.

« Trelawney nous a donné de l'encens – je lui ai dit que nous voulions faire des heures sup de Divination. » apprit Terrence en ricanant, après la fin de la session du club. « On va _libérer_ _notre esprit_ dans la Tour d'Astronomie, ce soir. Tu viens avec nous ? »

Millicent secoua la tête.

« Non, j'ai d'autres projets ce soir. » dit-elle d'un ton distrait.

Elle trouva ses amies dans la salle commune, occupées à pinailler sur l'organisation de l'anniversaire de Tracey. Pour une raison obscure, Daphné avait invité la majorité des élèves les plus vieux de l'école. Elle souhaitait probablement gagner des points supplémentaires sur le classement en s'attirant les faveurs des élèves de l'école.

« Tu as même invité Weaslette ? » commenta Millicent avec incrédulité. « Quelle bonté de cœur. »

« Avec un peu de chance, elle ramènera son frère. » commenta Tracey avec un rire en jetant un regard appuyé à Pansy. « Tu fréquentes l'ennemi. »

« C'est de la_ stratégie,_ Cece. Weaslette va enrager si je sors avec son frère. » se justifia Pansy, qui semblait piquée au vif.

« Le fait qu'il soit mignon n'y change absolument rien, hein ? » demanda Millicent.

« Regarde qui donc me parle. » lança Pansy d'un ton vicieux. « Est-ce que je parle de ton petit-ami secret, moi ? »

Millicent écarquilla les yeux.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Menteuse. Je te vois sourire bêtement toute la journée. Et tu parles dans ton sommeil. » fit remarquer Pansy avec dédain.

Pansy ferma soudainement les yeux, puis s'avachit sur le sofa de manière théâtrale. Elle fit mine de pousser des gémissements dramatiques, s'agitant dans tous les sens comme si elle convulsait.

Millicent attrapa l'un des coussins du sofa et le jeta sur Pansy. Cette dernière parvint à l'éviter in-extremis. Elle mit un terme à sa prestation, observant Millicent avec un air goguenard.

« Pansy, il y a des enfants ici. » s'exclama Tracey en désignant leurs alentours, offusquée.

Autour d'elles, des élèves leurs jetaient des regards confus, visiblement médusés par l'imitation de Pansy. Celle-ci haussa les épaules, sans gêne.

« Lâche-moi la citrouille, je suis en train de leur offrir un cours gratuit d'éducation sexuelle. » argumenta-t-elle.

« Vous déviez du sujet, les filles. On parle de choses importantes, ici. C'est vraiment le bruit que fait Millie quand elle prend son pied ? » demanda Daphné d'une voix moqueuse.

« Absolument pas. » protesta Millie, indignée.

« Je te rappelle que je suis ta voisine de dortoir depuis six ans et que les murs de la salle de bain sont fins. D'ailleurs, j'espère que tu n'utilises pas le jet de la douche pour tes séances solos. Après tout on ne peut pas être deux à le faire. » ajouta Pansy.

Daphné éclata de rire et Tracey grimaça de dégoût. Millicent, elle, ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Jusqu'ici, elle avait été persuadée que son petit ami secret était exactement cela – un _secret_. Entendre que Pansy se doutait de quelque chose était problématique. Et si elle avait prononcé son prénom dans un rêve, sans pouvoir l'empêcher ? Comment réagiraient ses amies lorsqu'elles sauraient de qui il s'agissait ? Millicent allait devoir se montrer plus discrète. Elle esquissa alors un sourire innocent à Pansy.

« Non, tu peux garder le jet. Je préfère largement mon oreiller. » clama-t-elle en lui tirant la langue.

/

Pour la dixième fois depuis le début de l'heure, Hermione Granger pesa le pour et le contre de son prochain choix. Son cours suivant serait la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, ce qui signifiait qu'elle devrait faire face à son professeur.

Professeur sur lequel elle s'était jetée pour un baiser passionné dans le living-room de son meilleur-ami. Complètement ivre. Merlin, relaté ainsi, cela semblait encore _pire_.

Elle n'oserait plus jamais le regarder dans les yeux. Comment avait-elle pu agir ainsi ?

Elle hésita longuement à feindre une migraine pour aller à l'infirmerie et éviter son prochain cours. Cette technique réglerait seulement son problème de manière temporaire. Elle ne pourrait pas feindre une quelconque maladie à _chacun_ de ses cours jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Elle opta ensuite pour demander à Harry de lui jeter un sort d'oubliettes afin d'effacer le contenu de cette fameuse soirée de son esprit. Cela impliquait toutefois de lui révéler la vérité et elle ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Comment réagirait son ami en apprenant ce qu'elle avait fait ?

A cinq minutes de la sonnerie, elle hésita à quitter l'école définitivement, sans passer ses ASPICs.

Puis, l'angoisse de se retrouver coincée jusqu'à la retraite dans un emploi de _premier échelon_ la força à prendre ses responsabilités et affronter la réalité. Elle suivit Harry à contrecœur jusqu'à la salle de cours de DCFM. Elle tenta de se convaincre qu'elle serait contente de son choix lorsqu'elle deviendrait Ministre de la Magie. Sa nervosité actuelle lui semblerait même dérisoire, dans vingt-ans. Elle en rirait probablement avec son directeur de cabinet. Elle réalisa ensuite que la presse parviendrait sûrement à déterrer cet évènement de son passé lorsqu'elle ferait campagne, et elle ne serait pas élue Ministre à cause d'un scandale intervenu pendant sa scolarité.

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de réfléchir davantage sur la suite des évènements car ils arrivèrent finalement devant la salle de cours. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce – elle _le_ vit immédiatement. Près du tableau, il était dos à sa classe, occupé à rédiger des instructions sur le tableau noir. Elle profita de son inattention pour se diriger vers le fond de la classe.

« Où vas-tu ? » interrogea Harry avec étonnement.

Il était habitué à la voir au premier rang pendant les cours, sans exception.

« Je vais m'asseoir au fond. » dit-elle en s'éloignant rapidement, sans écouter le reste de sa phrase.

Il haussa les épaules, l'air confus, avant de se diriger vers le premier rang. Hermione s'empressa de sortir ses affaires, prenant le soin de ne pas lever la tête. La présence des élèves assis sur les rangs devant elle lui permettait de ne pas avoir un champ visuel direct sur son Sirius.

Elle garda les yeux rivés sur ses notes de cours lorsqu'il commença à parler, résolue à ne pas croiser son regard. Elle craignait de mourir d'embarras.

Malheureusement pour elle, sa voix séduisante ne fit que lui rappeler le baiser fervent qu'ils avaient partagé quelques jours plus tôt. Elle se demanda s'il avait apprécié autant qu'elle. Bien qu'il ait paru surpris les premières secondes, Sirius lui avait rendu son baiser avec autant d'ardeur. Elle pouvait presque encore sentir sa main dans le creux de sa taille, ses lèvres chaudes caressant les siennes, les notes boisées de son after-shave, la manière dont il prononçait _Hermione_.

_Merlin, ressaisis-toi,_ pensa-t-elle avec panique. Elle était en train de fantasmer sur son professeur pendant les heures de cours. La situation était devenue trop problématique. Elle perdait complètement le contrôle de ses émotions lorsqu'il s'agissait de Sirius.

Le cours lui parut étrangement silencieux. Et pour cause, elle était toujours celle qui répondait aux questions, habituellement.

« Qu'en pensez-vous Miss Granger ? J'imagine que vous avez la réponse à ma question ? »

Hermione se tendit immédiatement. Elle fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu. Elle baissa la tête, tentant de dissimuler son visage derrière ses longues boucles volumineuses.

« Miss Granger ? Au fond de la classe ? » insista-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas. » mentit-elle, rougissant face à tous les regards, désormais rivés dans sa direction.

Heureusement pour elle, il n'insista pas davantage et continua son cours. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, elle réprima un soupir de soulagement et s'empressa de ranger ses affaires pêle-mêle dans son sac, impatiente de quitter la pièce.

« Miss Granger, une seconde ? » entendit-elle alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à passer la porte.

Elle s'arrêta net, s'empêchant de jurer. Pendant une fraction de secondes, elle contempla l'idée de feindre à nouveau l'ignorance. Une partie d'elle espérait secrètement éviter toute interaction individuelle avec lui jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Elle était consciente que cette idée était utopique. Elle se retourna lentement, et lorsque les derniers élèves quittèrent la pièce, elle se dirigea vers le bureau, les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures.

« Vous ne comptez pas m'ignorer jusqu'à la fin de l'année, Hermione ? » demanda-t-il.

Hermione haussa les épaules, la gêne apparaissant sur son visage. Le ton présent dans la voix de Sirius lui parût blessé. Elle se sentit envahie par une culpabilité étrange.

« Je… Je suis vraiment désolée… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passée par la tête. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de boire de l'alcool. » admit-elle avec embarras.

« Regardez-moi, Hermione. » ordonna-t-il.

Son ton était agréable mais ferme et elle se sentit obligée de relever les yeux. Elle croisa son regard et immédiatement, elle se sentit rassurée. Il ne paraissait ni déçu ni accusateur.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous excuser. Nous étions, deux après tout. » admit-il d'un ton grave. « Nous n'avons pas besoin d'en parler davantage, entendu ? Je peux agir comme s'il ne s'était rien passé si cela permet de faciliter les choses, pour vous. »

Elle haussa les épaules, peu convaincue. Elle ne pourrait pas agir comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

« Vous êtes ma meilleure élève, je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de problèmes entre nous. » acheva-t-il.

Le compliment procura un sentiment de satisfaction et de plaisir chez la jeune fille.

« Nous avons toujours rendez-vous demain pour l'organisation du club de DCFM, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il.

Comment avait-elle pu oublier ces séances ? Elle hésita avant de répondre. Il allait lui falloir du temps pour pouvoir agir comme si tout était normal entre eux. Toutefois, l'opportunité de travailler avec lui directement était trop importante pour qu'elle passe à côté. En toute honnêteté, elle appréciait grandement ces sessions.

« Oui, j'y serai. » indiqua-t-elle finalement, d'une voix plus assurée.

Il lui adressa un sourire chaleureux et encore une fois, elle se demanda comment elle pourrait lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Elle lui rendit son sourire avant de quitter la pièce.

Elle retrouva Harry dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Il discutait avec animation avec Ron et Ginny. En s'asseyant aux côtés de son meilleur ami, elle lui adressa un sourire peu naturel.

Depuis le baiser échangé avec Sirius, elle éprouvait une culpabilité gigantesque envers lui.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elles nous aient invités. » disait Harry, médusé.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » interrogea Hermione avec curiosité, ravie de penser à autre chose.

« Les Quatre organisent une fête pour l'anniversaire de Tracey Davis. Elles ont invité tous les élèves de septième année. » lui apprit Harry.

« C'est louche. » commenta Ginny. « Elles ont probablement une idée derrière la tête. »

« Peu importe si c'est vrai ou non, vous ne m'y croiserez pas. » assura Hermione.

La dernière fois qu'elle avait assisté à l'une de leurs fameuses soirées, la situation avait tourné au désastre.

« J'imagine que toi non plus. » dit-elle à l'attention de Ginny.

Cette dernière avait récolté les foudres de Greengrass et de son clan en défendant Hermione et Luna.

« Tu plaisantes ? » lança Ginny avec un sourire désabusé. « Évidemment, que je vais y aller. J'ai bien l'intention de les saboter. »

Hermione se demandait parfois si Ginny n'avait pas un instinct sadomasochiste. Elle détestait les Quatre mais elle semblait éprouver un plaisir inexplicable à les confronter. Ron leva les yeux au ciel, partageant probablement l'avis d'Hermione sur la question.

Le lendemain, ce fut avec appréhension qu'Hermione prit la direction du bureau du professeur Black. L'idée de se retrouver à nouveau seule en sa compagnie la rendait nerveuse. Toutefois, elle n'était pas prête à abandonner cette opportunité. Ce projet spécial aurait un impact positif sur ses ASPICs, ce qui était bien trop important. Elle finirait par surpasser son embarras, surtout s'il était prêt à faire abstraction de l'écart d'Hermione comme il l'avait prétendu la veille.

Elle tapa à la porte, et, à sa grande surprise, celle-ci s'ouvrit presque immédiatement.

« Bonsoir Miss Granger. Je suis content que soyez venue. » lança-t-il avec un sourire avenant.

Elle acquiesça avant de se diriger vers le canapé, et de sortir ses affaires de son sac.

Elle se détendit lorsque leur conversation se tourna sur les nouvelles initiatives pour le club de DFCM. Sirius plaisanta à plusieurs reprises et cela fut suffisant pour qu'elle se sente plus à l'aise. Apparemment, McGonagall ne mettait pas uniquement une pression considérable sur les élèves depuis l'article scandaleux de Rita Skeeter au sujet de l'élection. Les Professeurs, eux aussi, étaient sujets à ses nouvelles inspections.

« Elle m'a demandé de lui partager des méthodes d'interrogations utilisés par les Aurors pour obtenir des informations parmi les élèves. » indiqua-t-il d'un ton amusé.

Hermione approuvait les méthodes de McGonagall. Certains élèves avaient des comportements inappropriés et il était normal de remettre un peu d'ordre.

« Bientôt, ce seront les professeurs qui seront accusés de fournir des stupéfiants aux élèves. » ajouta-t-il avec un rire. « Enfin, ce ne serait pas la première fois que j'enfreindrais la relation professeur-étudiant. »

Hermione se figea en entendant ces mots.

« Je…Je croyais que nous n'allions plus parler de ça. » bredouilla-t-elle, sentant son visage s'enflammer.

« Je sais, et je suis désolé d'aborder le sujet. » admit-il en secouant la tête.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien, l'observant avec cette lueur intense qui faisait totalement perdre à Hermione ses moyens.

« La vérité, c'est que je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser. » déclara-t-il, sans la quitter du regard. « Et peut-être que je devrais le regretter car je suis votre professeur mais ce n'est pas le cas. »

Hermione resta pétrifiée sur place, ne sachant pas comment agir face à la situation.

« Je suis certain que vous l'avez ressentie… Cette…_connexion_ entre nous. C'est pour ça que vous m'avez embrassé, ce soir-là. » dit-il.

Perdue dans son regard intense, Hermione sentit à nouveau ses battements de cœur s'accélérer. Elle réalisa qu'il s'était rapproché d'elle en prononçant ces paroles. Les secondes suivantes furent semblables à un rêve éveillé. Il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes et elle sentit toutes ses dernières barrières s'envoler.

Elle ne protesta pas lorsqu'il approfondit le baiser, sa main enfouie dans ses cheveux. Rien ne semblait exister autour d'eux à part les lèvres chaudes et sensuelles de Sirius. Lorsqu'il brisa leur étreinte, les laissant haletants, et qu'elle croisa de nouveau son regard, elle sut qu'elle était perdue.

L'embarras, l'appréhension, la peur du jugement - tous ces sentiments avaient disparu – faisant place à son désir timide. Il l'entraîna dans un nouveau baiser passionné et cette fois, elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde.

_/_

Daphné Greengrass savait que les apparences étaient _tout_ dans ce monde. Personne ne se souciait réellement du fort intérieur des gens. Ce qui importait, c'était l'image qu'on projetait devant ses pairs et la réputation que cette image engendrait. Après la parution de ce torchon rédigé par Rita Skeeter, l'image de Daphné avait pris un sérieux coup de massue. Il était _indispensable_ qu'elle y remédie. Après tout, elle avait toujours été la favorite de l'élection Miss Fondatrice. Elle ne comptait pas laisser cette _impostrice _de Skeeter gâcher ses chances après tout le travail fourni.

Elle s'était donc assurée d'inclure tous les élèves les plus âgés de l'école dans les invitations pour la fête organisée à l'honneur de Tracy. Elle avait également mandaté l'organisatrice d'évènements personnelle de son père afin de l'aider à préparer les festivités. Elle allait s'assurer que cette fête serait l'événement de l'année. Après cela, tous les étudiants de Poudlard lui mangeraient de nouveau dans la main.

Pour sa nouvelle campagne de communication, Daphné engagea Colin Creevey, le rédacteur en chef du journal de Poudlard, afin d'accorder une nouvelle interview exclusive. Elle offrit cent gallions à la trésorerie du journal pour s'assurer qu'on ne parlerait d'aucune autre candidate avant la fin de l'élection.

« Montre-moi les photos. » ordonna-t-elle à l'attention de Colin après une heure passée dans l'enclos d'Hagrid, leur professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

Hagrid avait paru particulièrement heureux qu'on s'intéresse à ses créatures magiques au point de leur consacrer un article dans le journal de l'école. Il s'était même lancé dans une tirade interminable sur les acromentules. Daphné s'était forcée à l'écouter pour qu'il accepte de l'aider à contrôler les créatures de l'enclos pendant la séance photos.

Lorsque Colin lui tendit les premiers clichés, elle les observa avec attention.

« Elles seront plus nettes lorsque j'aurais appliqué un sort de développement. » déclara—t-il d'une voix surexcitée.

Elle observa les images d'un œil critique, à la recherche du moindre défaut. Elle fit une sélection des meilleures photos.

« Je veux qu'on garde celle-ci. » ordonna-t-elle. « J'aime bien celle-ci aussi mais il y a des plis sur ma robe, et l'angle est bizarre, on dirait que j'ai un double menton. »

« Je peux la retoucher, on n'y verra que du feu ! » répondit Colin avec enthousiasme.

Elle leva un sourcil blasé.

« Pas que tu aies besoin de retouches bien sûr… » ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire nerveux, réalisant qu'il s'aventurait sur un terrain glissant.

« Fais-ce que tu as à faire. » répondit Daphné. « Je veux voir le résultat avant la publication de la prochaine édition. »

Elle sortit une bourse de gallions de sa poche et lui tendit. Le pot de vin n'était pas donné mais il s'agissait d'un investissement nécessaire. Et même si elle avait pioché dans le fonds fiduciaire mis à disposition pour elle par son père, elle savait qu'il saluerait son sens des affaires.

Daphné jeta un coup d'œil rapide à sa montre et se dirigea vers le parc. Le stade de Quidditch était vide, ce qui signifiait que l'entraînement des Serpentard était terminé. Elle rejoignit la première rangée de gradins et s'y installa pour attendre l'arrivée de Blaise.

* * *

**Destinatrices :** _''Les quatre doigts de la main''_

* * *

**Millicent écrit :**

_McGonagall vient encore de me coller une retenue – quelle vieille harpie._

**Pansy écrit :**

''_Les quatre doigts de la main'' Millie ? Vraiment ? Comment as-tu fait pour arriver en septième année ?_

**Millicent écrit :**

_Bonne question !_

**Tracey écrit :**

_Son père a offert un ''don'' à l'école pour élargir la bibliothèque._

**Millicent écrit :**

_Mauvaises langues – vous êtes jalouses parce que l'une des ailes de l'école va porter mon nom de famille._

**Daphné écrit :**

_Il faut un niveau minimum pour faire partie de notre bande, Millie. Notre quatuor peut devenir un Trio rapidement, tu sais._

**Pansy écrit :**

_Wow – vous réalisez la quantité de nouveaux surnoms qui s'offriraient à nous si c'était le cas ? Le Trio Argenté, Triple Alliance, Le Triplet d'Enfer, La Triade Iconique. Mes quatre doigts en tremblent encore._

**Millicent écrit :**

_Ha ha ha. Tu es tellement peste, Pansy._

**Tracey écrit :**

_On fait un vote ?_

* * *

Daphné esquissa un sourire amusé tandis qu'elle refermait son journal, amusée par les frasques de ses amies. Elle vit que les joueurs commençaient à sortir des vestiaires du stade, afin de prendre la direction du château. Lorsqu'elle aperçut Blaise, au loin, elle leva le bras et lui fit un signe. Il se sépara du reste de l'équipe et s'avança dans sa direction. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il s'installa à ses côtés sur les gradins. Il posa un bras autour des épaules de Daphné, l'attirant à lui dans une demie étreinte, puis posa un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres.

« Alors, cette séance ? » demanda-t-il.

« Épouvantable – j'ai dû écouter cet abruti d'Hagrid pendant une heure. Mais je suis satisfaite du résultat. » ajouta-t-elle. « Comment était l'entraînement ? »

« Fatiguant. Mais je crois qu'on a une chance cette année de prendre le titre. » assura-t-il.

Les cinq dernières années, la Coupe de Quidditch avait été remportée par l'équipe de Poufsouffle.

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que ton père a pensé de moi. » lança Blaise avec amusement.

« Il a dit énormément de bonnes choses sur toi. » répondit Daphné, qui avait toujours du mal à y croire.

Son père était tellement difficile qu'elle avait appris à s'attendre à des réactions négatives de sa part. L'entendre parler positivement de Blaise était pour le moins inattendu. Pourtant, elle avait eu du mal à savourer cette victoire avec l'annonce de l'arrivée imminente de sa demi-sœur.

« Quand est-ce que ta demi-sœur arrive ? » interrogea Blaise, semblant lire dans ses pensées.

« Dimanche prochain. » répondit Daphné, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que Papa ne m'en ait pas parlé avant. Je n'ai même pas eu mon mot à dire. »

« Pourquoi tu la détestes tant ? » demanda Blaise avec curiosité.

« Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais ma mère est partie après ma naissance. Quelques mois plus tard, Papa a épousé son assistante et ils ont eu ma demi-sœur. » avoua Daphné.

Elle n'aimait pas parler de cet aspect intime de sa vie, mais elle se sentait assez en confiance avec Blaise pour lui avouer la vérité. Pendant des années, elle s'était posée des questions existentielles. Pourquoi sa mère était-elle partie sans donner d'explications ? Comment avait-elle pu abandonner sa_ propre_ fille ?

Sa rancœur s'était accrue davantage en voyant sa demi-sœur grandir, entourée de ses deux parents, traitée comme la prunelle de leurs yeux. Astoria attirait toute l'attention de son père malgré les efforts de Daphné pour gagner son appréciation.

Son père était toujours resté vague sur le départ de sa mère, ce qui l'avait forcée à spéculer pendant des années. Pourtant, malgré ses tentatives de trouver une raison valable à son départ, les faits étaient bien là : sa mère l'avait abandonnée et n'avait jamais cherché à reprendre contact avec Daphné pendant toutes ses années. Pas une seule visite, pas une seule carte, pas un seul signe.

Juste un _néant_.

Elle sentit Blaise l'attirer contre sa poitrine et il posa un baiser sur le haut de sa tête. Elle se laissa contre lui, trouvant du réconfort dans ses bras. Elle était heureuse qu'il soit dans sa vie.

Peu importait le passé, aujourd'hui, Daphné avait une vie _parfaite_. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle se plaisait à croire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. La formule C.O.C.U (en dépit du mauvais jeu de mots) est un clin d'œil à mon émission favorite RuPaul's Drag Race et son concept de C.U.N.T (Charisma, uniqueness, nerve & talent)
> 
> 2\. Rita Skeeter n'a pas mis les noms des candidates pour éviter de se faire trainer en justice pour diffamation – mais je prends le risque.
> 
> Delphina – Daphné Greengrass  
Patricia – Pansy Parkinson  
Hermandina – Hermione Granger  
Melinda – Millicent Bulstrode  
Lavinia – Lavande Brown  
Mindy – Mandy Brocklehurst  
Giovanna – Ginny Weasley  
Drake – Draco Malfoy  
Lola – Luna Lovegood  
Trina – Tracey Davis


	13. Wasted Youth

**XIII. Wasted Youth**

« Oh, et j'ai failli oublier, Millicent met des extensions depuis qu'une teinture lui a abimé les cheveux, il y a deux ans. » prétendit Pansy Parkinson d'un ton guilleret.

Elle était assise sur l'une des tables d'une salle de classe vide et balançait ses jambes joyeusement dans l'air. Elle paraissait en pleine réflexion, comme si elle assistait à une interrogation orale de Métamorphose, particulièrement compliquée.

« D'ailleurs, j'ai toujours douté qu'elle soit naturellement blonde. Mais ça ne doit pas être difficile à prouver. Il suffit de demander à l'un des types qu'elle s'est tapée. Elle a bien dû coucher avec la moitié de notre promotion. » renchérit Pansy sur le ton de la confidence.

Ginny leva un sourcil, ahurie. Elle posa sa plume sur son parchemin, observant Pansy avec consternation.

« Ça ne te dérange pas de raconter tous les petits secrets de tes copines ? » interrogea-t-elle.

Lorsqu'elle avait fait ce chantage à Pansy, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que cette dernière lui expose_ tous _les détails de la vie privée de ses _soi-disantes_ meilleures copines. Mais Pansy Parkinson adorait fanfaronner et il semblait parfois impossible de la faire taire.

« Tu es culottée, Weaslette. Je te rappelle que je fais _exactement _ce que tu m'as demandé de faire. » persifla Pansy en croisant les bras.

Elle jeta un regard bref à son reflet dans l'une des armures accrochées aux murs et ajusta ses cheveux.

« Et pour répondre à ta question, non ça ne me gêne pas. Après tout, je n'ai pas le choix. Et si elles étaient dans la même situation que moi, elles feraient la même chose. Enfin, je crois. » ajouta Pansy, haussant les épaules.

Ginny acquiesça. Parkinson n'avait pas tort sur ce point.

« Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ? Il faut que j'aille me préparer pour la soirée de Cece. » lança Pansy avec excitation.

Ginny hocha la tête, plissant le parchemin sur lequel elle avait soigneusement noté les détails recueillis au sujet des Quatre. Pansy sauta de la table et attrapa son sac en bandoulière.

« T'attaquer à Daphné est une très mauvaise idée, Weaslette. Tu vas probablement le regretter. » la prévint Pansy d'une voix grave, qui ne lui ressemblait guère.

« Ah oui ? » demanda Ginny d'un ton détaché.

« Il faut que tu comprennes deux choses importantes sur Daphné. Premièrement, c'est une femme blessée. Deuxièmement, elle a des ressources _illimitées_. On ne fait pas plus létal comme combinaison. » assura Pansy.

« Je prends le risque. » répondit Ginny, une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

« Il faudra assumer les conséquences, dans ce cas. Je t'aurais prévenue. » lança Pansy en haussant les épaules.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte pour quitter la pièce, elle s'arrêta, comme si elle avait oublié quelque chose.

« Je vais à la fête de Tracey avec ton frère, au fait. » annonça-t-elle avec satisfaction.

Ginny fronça les sourcils.

« Tu n'étais pas au courant ? » continua Pansy avec un petit sourire goguenard. « J'imagine que je vais devoir être sympa avec toi. Après tout, on sera bientôt belles-sœurs. »

Ginny ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, médusée. Elle fut incapable de trouver une répartie appropriée et Pansy sembla s'en réjouir. Le pire dans la situation était qu'elle ne savait pas si Parkinson plaisantait ou non. Parkinson lui souffla un baiser avant de quitter la pièce.

Ginny prit à son tour la direction de sa propre salle commune. Arrivée dans son dortoir, elle farfouilla dans ses affaires à la recherche d'une tenue appropriée pour la fête de Tracey Davis.

Hermione et Harry lui avaient lancé des regards éberlués lorsqu'elle avait révélé son intention de prendre part aux festivités en l'honneur de Davis. Ron, lui, avait levé les yeux au ciel, habitué aux élucubrations de sa sœur jumelle.

Lorsqu'elle avait une idée en tête, Ron ne cherchait plus à l'en dissuader – il savait d'avance que c'était peine perdue. Ginny savait que son obsession à l'encontre des Quatre n'était pas saine, surtout compte tenu des évènements récents. Pourtant, elle n'était pas prête à s'avouer vaincue.

Elle avait donc décidé de changer de stratégie. Si Ginny voulait les atteindre, elle devait les prendre à leur _propre jeu_. Il était nécessaire qu'elle agisse exactement comme elles afin de mieux les battre. C'était pour cette raison que son chantage avec Parkinson avait fonctionné à merveille. Elle ne devait pas leur montrer la moindre empathie ni éprouver de scrupules. Elle devait frapper là où ça faisait mal, et peu importait les méthodes.

Ginny s'était montrée trop vocale au sujet des Quatre, prétendant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle pouvait leur tenir tête. Cet affront public avait mis Daphné sur la défensive. Elle était passée à l'attaque pour affaiblir Ginny, afin de maintenir son emprise sur l'école.

Cette fois, Ginny agirait de manière subtile et fourbe. _Ce vieux chapeau dégoûtant n'a pas menti_, pensa-t-elle, désabusée. Elle aurait probablement sa place à Serpentard.

Elle extirpa une robe noire cloutée de sa malle. La tenue lui avait été offerte par sa belle-sœur Fleur, obsédée par le shopping. Elle se désolait régulièrement du manque de coquetterie de Ginny.

La robe était plus courte qu'elle ne l'aurait préférée mais elle en fit abstraction. Elle enfila une paire de collants opaques, sa paire de bottes militaires puis sa veste en cuir favorite et quitta le dortoir. Elle retrouva Draco Malfoy au bas des escaliers du Hall principal de l'école. Il portait une chemise d'un gris sombre et elle se surprit à penser qu'elle lui allait particulièrement bien.

« Ginevra. » héla-t-il lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur. « Tu es en retard. »

« Je devais finir un devoir. » mentit-elle.

Elle n'allait pas lui avouer qu'elle avait passé plus de temps qu'à l'accoutumée à choisir sa tenue. Elle ne voulait pas lui laisser croire qu'elle avait soigné son apparence pour lui. Sa tête ne dégonflerait pas.

Après la fin ratée de leur premier rencard, Draco lui avait proposé une autre sortie. Comme Ginny avait prévu d'aller à la fête des Quatre, ils avaient décidé de s'y rendre ensemble.

« Tu es certaine de vouloir entrer dans la gueule du dragon ? » interrogea Draco avec amusement.

« A partir de maintenant, c'est moi le dragon. » annonça Ginny, d'humeur aventureuse.

Draco lui jeta un regard curieux.

« Tu avais raison de me conseiller de commencer par Parkinson. Cette fille est un moulin à paroles. Elle m'a raconté la vie de toutes ses copines. » expliqua Ginny, euphorique. « Et maintenant que j'ai toutes ces informations, je sais où je dois viser. »

« J'adore les femmes d'action. » admit-il, déridé.

Ginny était heureuse d'avoir laissé ses longs cheveux cascader sur ses épaules. Ses oreilles avaient probablement pris une teinte écarlate.

« Tu ne lâches jamais l'affaire, Malfoy. » dit Ginny.

« Tu as accepté ce second rendez-vous sans rien en échange, cette fois. Je trouve ça plutôt encourageant. » affirma Draco, avec son sourire satisfait. « Je t'aurais à l'usure. »

Ginny ne répondit pas. Alors qu'il l'avait prodigieusement agacée lors de leur première rencontre (et c'était parfois toujours le cas) elle s'était surprise à apprécier sa présence. Draco était très direct sur ses vues sur elle, ce qui était rafraîchissant, parfois. Sa façon singulière de flirter avec elle la rendait confuse et curieuse à la fois. Il n'hésitait pas à la vanner sans vergogne et leurs discussions étaient toujours stimulantes.

En intégrant Poudlard, Ginny s'était jurée de laisser les garçons de côté. Mais elle sentait que ses résolutions commençaient progressivement à se réduire lorsqu'il s'agissait de Draco.

« J'ai beaucoup aimé notre premier rendez-vous. Surtout _Le Parcours de la Mort_. Tu étais silencieux pendant la moitié du temps, c'était _génial._ » ajouta—t-elle d'une voix taquine.

Draco lui adressa un regard blasé.

Alors qu'ils passaient les portes principales menant à la sortie du château, ils croisèrent Ron qui jeta un regard entendu à Ginny. Cette dernière lui tira la langue en guise de réponse.

« J'avais oublié que tu avais cinq autres frères. » lança Draco, mal à l'aise.

« Et alors ? » interrogea-t-elle, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

« J'imagine que l'un d'eux n'hésitera pas à me refaire le portrait si je ne me comporte pas convenablement avec toi. » devina-t-il, soudainement soucieux.

Ginny ouvrit de grands yeux effarés. Puis, elle s'arrêta en plein milieu du chemin et elle éclata d'un grand rire sonore. Non loin d'eux, un groupe d'élèves lui jeta des regards pantois. Ginny se pencha en avant, secouée d'un fou rire, incapable de se contenir. Draco l'observa, l'air médusé.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait tant rire ? » demanda-t-il avec confusion.

Finalement, Ginny parvint à retrouver sa contenance et elle essuya les larmes apparues au coin de ses yeux.

« Le fait que tu penses que j'ai besoin de mes frères pour te refaire le portrait. » répondit-elle d'un ton dédaigneux.

Un sourire en coin se dessina sur les lèvres de Draco.

« Tu es une fille à part, Ginevra. » dit-il avec amusement.

Ils atteignirent finalement Pré-au-Lard. La place principale du village semblait encore plus animée qu'à son habitude. On entendait de la musique et des voix bruyantes provenir des nombreux pubs et restaurants du village. Une enseigne en particulier, semblait attirer la majorité des visiteurs. C'était la première fois que Ginny se rendait à Pré-au-Lard en soirée.

Elle extirpa de sa poche l'enveloppe contenant l'invitation et parcourut rapidement des yeux les mots inscrits sur la carte.

« C'est ici ? » demanda-t-elle à voix haute.

« Oui. C'est le _District._ » répondit Draco d'une voix traînante.

« C'est étrange, je n'ai jamais vu cet endroit depuis que je suis arrivée. » commenta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle aurait juré être passée à plusieurs reprises dans les environs. Elle n'avait cependant jamais remarqué l'enseigne clinquante.

« Pendant la journée c'est un magasin d'antiquités. Le _District _n'apparaît que le soir. » expliqua Draco en s'approchant d'une longue file de personnes qui patientaient pour entrer dans l'établissement.

Ginny entendit une jeune femme expliquer avec animation qu'il y avait deux files. La première était réservée aux visiteurs normaux de l'établissement. La seconde file était réservée aux invités d'une fête privée.

« Elle a l'air _démente_. J'adorerai être invitée, j'ai entendu dire que ça allait être la folie. » dit-elle d'un ton rêveur.

Draco et Ginny s'avancèrent vers la seconde file, où un demi-géant à l'aspect intimidant vérifiait les invitations.

Devant elle, Ginny reconnut deux étudiantes de Poudlard. Dès qu'elles dépassèrent le vigile et qu'elles tentèrent d'entrer à l'intérieur de l'établissement, elles furent projetées violemment sur le pavé, en pleine rue_._ Le videur ricana en les observant.

« Interdit aux mineurs. » dit-il avec un sourire goguenard.

« Vous auriez pu nous prévenir ! » s'exclama l'une des étudiantes.

« Oui, mais ça n'aurait pas été aussi drôle. » l'entendit-elle maugréer d'un ton railleur.

Il trouvait visiblement la scène particulièrement drôle.

« Un sortilège de restriction d'âge. » commenta Draco pendant qu'ils passaient à leur tour l'entrée, mais cette fois sans aucun dégât. « Ils ont dû l'installer récemment. Il y avait toujours des personnes qui parvenaient à entrer ici alors qu'ils n'avaient pas l'âge requis. Moi y compris. »

A leur entrée, le chemin les mena à un long couloir éclairé par une lumière violette et Ginny pouvait entendre des sons étouffés provenant de la porte à l'autre extrémité.

Ils pénétrèrent ensuite dans une large salle d'où provenait une musique assourdissante. Des jets de lumières aveuglants clignotaient dans tous les sens au rythme de la musique. La pièce était gigantesque, probablement la taille de la Grande Salle et Ginny ouvrit de grands yeux ahuris.

Au plafond, des bannières flottaient dans l'air, affichant des photos de Tracey Davis. Elle souriait timidement à l'objectif. A leur entrée, l'une des images de Tracey leur fit un signe de la main puis un clin d'œil. La pièce était déjà bondée et même si Ginny reconnaissait des visages familiers déjà vus à Poudlard, elle eut l'impression d'être entourée par une horde d'inconnus.

« Par les testicules de Merlin. » jura Ginny, sidérée. « Une vraie fille à papa. »

Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver dans une fête de célébrité, ou du moins la vision qu'elle s'en faisait.

« Tous mes anniversaires réunis sont une plaisanterie à côté de ça. » poursuivit-elle en observant un danseur qui crachait des flammes violettes sur le bar, allumant une traînée de shooters, devant les cris excités des invités.

L'anniversaire le plus excitant qu'on avait organisé pour elle et Ron avait impliqué une virée au musée de l'histoire du Quidditch, suivi d'un buffet de fruits de mer. Elle se rappelait encore de ce jour infâme car les jumeaux avaient ensorcelé deux crabes pour attaquer Ron, qui avait une phobie des pinces qui claquaient. Surtout lorsqu'elles étaient attachées à deux crabes morts.

Ginny leva les yeux et aperçut une mezzanine surplombant la pièce. Appuyée contre la rambarde, Daphné Greengrass observait la foule devant elle avec hauteur et satisfaction, comme une souveraine devant son peuple fidèle.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » lui proposa Draco.

Ginny acquiesça distraitement, scannant la pièce des yeux, à la recherche des autres membres du clan de Daphné. Elle vit Pansy Parkinson près du bar, en compagnie de son frère. Elle repéra Millicent entrer dans les toilettes. Tracey, elle, ne semblait nulle part en vue. Ginny fourra la main dans la poche de sa veste et y extirpa une petite fiole. Un liquide brillant s'y trouvait.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Draco avec curiosité.

« Tu n'as pas envie de savoir. » répondit Ginny, évasivement. « Je vais aux toilettes, je te rejoins au bar. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ? » lui lança de nouveau Draco tandis qu'elle s'enfonçait dans la foule dense.

Ginny ne répondit pas, trop occupée à se frayer un chemin parmi la foule surexcitée qui se déhanchait sur une musique au tempo rapide. Elle poussa la porte ballante des toilettes, dans lesquelles une demi-douzaine de filles gloussaient bruyamment, affairées devant les miroirs. Elle fit mine de se laver les mains, jetant un regard à l'une des cabines fermées, à travers le reflet. La cabine WC s'ouvrit finalement et Ginny aperçut Millicent Bulstrode. Cette dernière ne sembla même pas remarquer sa présence. Elle paraissait dans un autre monde.

Millicent tenait un verre à demi-rempli dans sa main et elle le posa sur le rebord du lavabo. D'un geste discret, Ginny agita sa baguette dans sa direction et murmura une incantation. Le petit sac en perles de Millicent se déchira et tomba au sol. Millicent laissa échapper un juron et se baissa pour s'empresser de ramasser le contenu. Ginny jeta un coup d'œil rapide aux autres occupantes des toilettes. Lorsqu'elle fut certaine qu'aucune d'elle ne regardait dans sa direction, Ginny s'empressa de vider le contenu de la potion dans le verre de Millicent.

Elle n'attendit pas que Millicent se relève et elle se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas rapide. Elle retrouva Draco au bar. Ce dernier lui tendit une bièraubeurre.

« Merci. » dit-elle avec un sourire éclatant, d'humeur particulièrement allègre. « On va danser ? »

/

Pansy Parkinson avait déjà bu un verre de trop. _Non, plusieurs_, pensa-t-elle en gloussant. Ses pas se faisaient à chaque minute un peu plus maladroits. Évidemment, elle avait insisté pour porter sa paire de talons hauts préférées. Accessoirement, la plus inconfortable, avec ses quatorze centimètres de hauteur. _Peu importe_, décréta Pansy, galvanisée. Aujourd'hui, elle avait_ enfin_ l'occasion de s'amuser et bénéficiait d'un instant de répit après les mois éreintants passés à mener une double vie.

Elle n'avait plus besoin de travailler grâce à la bourse de Dumbledore. Pour fêter cela, elle avait pioché dans les économies amassées grâce à ses longues heures de travail au _Flamant Rose _et elle s'était octroyée une séance shopping l'après-midi même. Elle avait acheté la robe bandage d'un doré brillant qu'elle portait actuellement. Un coup de cœur_ immédiat_, même si le prix affiché sur l'étiquette l'avait rebutée. Pansy avait rapidement chassé ces pensées néfastes de son esprit. Elle méritait de se faire plaisir, après tout. Et Merlin, l'odeur des nouveaux vêtements la faisait littéralement trembler de plaisir.

« Cette fête est du tonnerre. » commenta Pansy avec excitation. « Joyeux anniversaire Cece. »

Elle attrapa une bouteille de vodka pure-glace sur la table et jeta un regard à l'étiquette. Il s'agissait d'une bouteille premium de Pologne. On pouvait compter sur Daphné pour ne choisir que le meilleur. Pansy attrapa deux verres, et versa une portion bien dosée dans chacun d'entre eux. Elle poussa l'un des verres devant Tracey. Cette dernière observa son verre avec méfiance.

« Tu sais que les shots me rendent malade Pansy. » rappela Tracey avec une grimace. En plus, ce verre n'a pas l'air propre. »

« Allez, Cece ! Tu as dix-huit ans maintenant, il est temps de te décoincer. » lança Pansy, d'un air dramatique.

Tracey leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bon, très bien. » répondit Tracey en posant le cocktail qu'elle buvait afin de l'échanger contre le shooter.

« A ma vierge effarouchée préférée. » congratula Pansy, joyeuse. « Qu'elle puisse enfin s'envoyer en l'air ! Ce soir, de préférence. »

Ignorant le regard indigné de Tracey, elle vida son verre d'une traite. Le liquide lui brûla l'intérieur de la poitrine. Tracey fit de même et elle toussa bruyamment. Pansy laissa échapper une exclamation énergisée, s'attirant les regards des personnes qui les entouraient.

Daphné avait fait privatiser une partie entière du _District_. A sa demande, on avait même réservé une section _VIP_ comprenant un open bar pour un groupe restreint de Serpentard. A l'étage inférieur, la fête battait son plein et le DJ engagé pour l'occasion était excellent.

Pansy repéra Daphné près de la rampe qui discutait avec Blaise. Millicent n'était nulle part en vue, comme d'habitude. Elle se releva.

« Je vais voir mon rencard, on se revoit plus tard. » annonça-t-elle avec enthousiasme à l'attention de Tracey.

Cette dernière hocha la tête et reprit sa conversation avec les jumelles Carrow. Pansy descendit les escaliers et rejoignit la salle principale. Elle n'eut pas de difficultés à repérer Ron, non loin du bar. Il dépassait la plupart des invités d'une tête. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle posa une main sur son bras pour attirer son attention.

« Hey, taches de rousseur. J'espère que tu m'attendais avec impatience. » dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

« Tu… Tu es très jolie. » la complimenta-t-il, visiblement appréciateur.

Il sembla embarrassé et elle ne put s'empêcher de le trouver adorable. Elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir passé autant de gallions dans cette robe lorsqu'elle voyait la manière dont il l'observait.

« Je sais. » répondit Pansy avec satisfaction. « Tu m'offres un verre ? Un Triton Citronné. Double dose. »

« Un s'il-te-plaît ne serait pas de refus. » ironisa Ron, avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« _S'il-te-plaît ?_ » minauda Pansy en battant des cils de manière exagérée.

Cela sembla l'amuser et il attira l'attention du barman pour commander sa boisson.

Pansy tourna la tête et aperçut Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil qui chuchotaient à voix basse en jetant des regards appuyés dans leur direction.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, Brown ? » demanda Pansy d'un ton pugnace, élevant la voix pour s'assurer d'être entendue.

Brown parut gênée et détourna la tête, faisant mine d'ignorer la question de Pansy.

« Je peux te poser une question ? » demanda Ron, en fronçant les sourcils, devenant sérieux.

« Évidemment, chaton. » l'encouragea Pansy.

Les oreilles de Ron prirent une teinte écarlate à l'entente du surnom.

« Pourquoi tu es aussi désagréable avec tout le monde ? » demanda Ron.

« _Moi ? Désagréable_ ? » répéta Pansy, posant une main sur sa poitrine, faisant mine d'être choquée.

« Arrête de faire l'innocente. Et je sais que tu n'es pas _vraiment_ comme ça, en tout cas pas avec moi. J'ai l'impression que tu t'efforces d'être méchante avec ces filles. Pourquoi ? » insista-t-il.

« Tu es tellement innocent, chaton, c'est adorable. » répondit Pansy en soupirant.

Elle sirota tranquillement une gorgée de son _Triton Citronné_. Elle retira ensuite la paille en forme de trident et la posa sur le bar.

« Serpentard est comme une jungle. Et dans la jungle, c'est la loi du plus fort qui importe. Seules les apparences comptent. Tu dois te faire des alliés pour t'en sortir, chez nous. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Ça parait horrible. » commenta Ron.

« On s'habitue. Si tu es trop gentille, tu meurs. Et je préfère attaquer les gens en premier plutôt que d'attendre qu'ils le fassent. Personne n'ose s'en prendre à moi et je vis tranquillement. » acheva-t-elle avec satisfaction, prenant une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson.

« Je suis content d'avoir choisi Gryffondor. » déclara Ron d'un air distrait, son regard rivé sur quelque chose sur la piste.

Elle suivit son regard et vit Draco Malfoy et Ginny Weasley danser sur la piste. Ils semblaient dangereusement proches. Pansy fronça les sourcils, un peu contrariée. Elle voulait être la seule réceptrice de son attention. Après tout, elle n'avait pas acheté une robe aussi courte pour être ignorée.

Elle commençait à sentir les premiers effets de l'ivresse, ce qui rendait sa patience encore moins importante qu'à l'accoutumée.

« On va prendre l'air ? » proposa Pansy.

Ron acquiesça et Pansy avala le reste de son cocktail cul-sec, sous le regard médusé du jeune homme.

« Pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée. » fit remarquer Ron, estomaqué.

« J'ai une bonne descente. » répliqua-t-elle, l'air taquin.

Elle attrapa la main de Ron pour l'attirer en direction de l'arrière-cour du _District._ Seuls deux élèves s'y trouvaient et ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur dès l'arrivée de Pansy, probablement découragés par le froid.

_Cela doit être un signe_, pensa Pansy avec satisfaction. Un canapé d'extérieur s'y trouvait et Pansy se dirigea vers le sofa, Ron sur ses talons.

« Merci pour ton aide avec Dumbledore et tout le reste. » dit-elle en s'asseyant confortablement.

Elle croisa les jambes et réprima un petit sourire victorieux lorsque les yeux de Ron s'attardèrent sur son geste.

« Pas de quoi. » déclara Ron, reportant son attention sur le visage de Pansy. « Tu as déjà démissionné ? »

Pansy acquiesça.

« Tant mieux, cet endroit était vraiment glauque. » sermonna-t-il d'un ton hargneux.

« Comment tu le sais, tu y es déjà allé ? » interrogea-t-elle, espiègle.

Les yeux de Ron s'écarquillèrent et il commença à balbutier des justifications incompréhensibles.

« Je…Non…Jamais… » bredouilla Ron, embarrassé.

« Je plaisante, détends-toi, chaton. » lança Pansy, hilare.

Ron sembla se détendre. Pansy, frissonnante, enroula ses bras autour d'elle.

« Je suis gelée. » se plaignit-elle. « Tu veux bien me prendre dans tes bras ? »

Encore une fois, il sembla désarçonné par sa demande. Il posa cependant son bras autour des épaules de Pansy et elle se sentit attirée contre son torse. Elle ferma les yeux, soupirant de plaisir.

« Tu sais, tu aurais pu utiliser un sort de chaleur. » fit-il remarquer, après réflexion.

« Je sais, c'était juste un prétexte. » répondit Pansy sur le ton de l'évidence.

Quelques minutes passèrent, pendant lesquelles aucunes paroles ne furent prononcées. Ron caressa lentement son bras, comme pour la réchauffer.

« Tu es vraiment directe. » dit-il finalement, rompant le silence.

« Et c'est une mauvaise chose ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Non, pas du tout. C'est juste…_déstabilisant._ » admit-il. « Mais… »

« Mais quoi ? »

« Mais j'aime bien. »

Contre son torse, Pansy esquissa un sourire. Elle n'avait pas ressenti cette attirance pour un garçon depuis sa rupture avec Théodore Nott. Il était tellement différent des types qu'elle avait fréquenté par le passé. Ron était simple, attentionné et il cherchait à savoir qui elle était_ vraiment_, derrière le masque et les artifices. Le fait qu'il soit incroyablement mignon était aussi un point positif. Ainsi collée à son torse, elle lui devinait une belle musculature, probablement acquise grâce à sa pratique intensive de Quidditch.

« Tes amies n'ont rien contre le fait que tu me parles ? » demanda Ron, intrigué.

« Je suis une grande fille, je fais ce que je veux. » assura Pansy.

« Je veux dire, après tout ce qu'il s'est passé avec Ginny… » commença-t-il.

« Qu'en pense-t-elle ? » demanda Pansy.

Il grimaça.

« Elle n'est pas contente, c'est certain. Elle m'a fait un scandale lorsqu'elle nous a vus discuter. Mais étrangement, je n'ai plus eu de remarques à ce sujet depuis. » ajouta-t-il, pensif.

Ron ignorait tout du marché que Pansy avait conclu avec sa sœur. Si elle comptait bien garder un secret pour une fois dans son existence, c'était bien _celui-là._

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle dira quand elle saura que je suis ta petite-amie ? » interrogea Pansy.

« Depuis quand tu es ma petite-amie ? » s'enquit Ron avec stupéfaction.

Pansy se redressa, et leva le visage dans sa direction, croisant la lueur déstabilisée dans les yeux du jeune homme. Elle s'avança vers lui et posa fermement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Lorsqu'elle s'écarta, il arborait un air choqué et ses joues avaient pris une teinte corail.

« C'est maintenant officiel. » déclara Pansy avec satisfaction. « On rentre à l'intérieur ? »

/

Tracey Davis observa la salle, l'air préoccupé. La fête battait son plein. Elle était supposée s'amuser. Après tout, sa meilleure amie avait organisé l'évènement de l'_année_ pour célébrer son anniversaire. Mais parmi cette foule d'adolescents supposés être présents pour_ elle_, Tracey se sentait plus seule que jamais.

Elle s'était toujours sentie quelque peu _déconnectée_ de ses amies. Elle était différente, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Pourtant, ces dernières semaines, elle avait senti cette distance se creuser davantage.

Après des années à s'être prélassée dans l'ombre de ses amies, en particulier celle de Daphné, elle aspirait à _autre chose._

Cette fête, ces lumières, tout ce bruit, c'était tout ce qu'elle détestait cordialement. Elle n'avait jamais apprécié se retrouver sous le feu des projecteurs. Après six ans d'amitié avec Daphné, elle s'était attendue à ce que cette dernière le comprenne.

Mais non, les désirs de Tracey n'avaient jamais d'importance face aux envies de grandeur de sa meilleure amie. Cette soirée était une énième tentative de Daphné d'attirer l'attention sur elle-même. Elle voulait marquer des points supplémentaires vis-à-vis des étudiants pour cette élection stupide.

Même si Tracey adorait sa meilleure-amie, elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la rancœur à son encontre. Elle leva les yeux et observa Daphné tandis qu'elle dansait avec Blaise Zabini, son petit-ami, le sourire aux lèvres, probablement aux anges.

Pourquoi était-elle de si mauvaise humeur, aujourd'hui ? Et pourquoi ressentait cette nouvelle amertume vis-à-vis de ses meilleures amies ?

Elle eut sa réponse tout au long de la soirée. Daphné et Blaise étaient étroitement enlacés sur l'un des sofas, Pansy dansait en compagnie du frère de Weaslette et Millicent flirtait outrageusement avec son troisième garçon de la soirée. Elles avaient _toutes_ le choix. Elles étaient libres de choisir de_ qui_ elles pouvaient tomber amoureuses.

Tracey, elle, ne possédait pas cette liberté. Son père insistait pour qu'elle épouse un garçon qu'il aurait choisi. Encore une fois, cela prouvait à quel point Tracey vivait en fonction de ce que son entourage lui dictait.

Elle se releva d'un bond, ne supportant pas de rester inactive à broyer du noir sur ce canapé en cuir, à sa _propre_ fête d'anniversaire. Elle descendit les escaliers, quittant le coin privé réservé par Daphné pour une poignée d'invités. Elle réprima une grimace en arrivant sur la piste principale. Elle détestait les endroits bondés. A son passage, on ne cessa de la toucher ou de l'appeler pour attirer son attention.

« _Joyeux anniversaire, Tracey !_ »

« _Géniale ta soirée !_ »

« _Allez, Cece, tu viens prendre un verre avec nous ?_ »

Elle ignora leurs paroles et tenta tant bien que mal de se frayer un chemin dans la foule. Son anxiété était exacerbée avec la proximité de ces corps en sueur. Elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer le nombre de germes présents dans l'endroit.

Elle remarqua une flèche indiquant la direction de l'arrière-cour et elle s'empressa de la suivre. Elle expira profondément une fois dehors, soulagée à l'idée d'avoir pu échapper à tout ce monde.

Elle jeta un sort de nettoyage à l'un des bancs installés à l'extérieur et s'y installa. Elle lança un regard bref à deux garçons, occupés à faire un concours d'acrobaties. Ils étaient manifestement ivres et l'un d'eux tomba sur le grillage. Son ami ricana bruyamment, pointant un doigt moqueur sur lui.

« Tracey ? » demanda une voix fluette, la forçant à détacher ses yeux de la scène pathétique qui s'offrait à elle.

Tracey détourna la tête et vit Luna Lovegood se tenir à ses côtés, arborant son éternel air rêveur.

« Joyeux anniversaire. » souhaita cette dernière d'une voix chantante.

Luna tendit à Tracey un paquet soigneusement emballé avec un papier jaune criard.

Les yeux de Tracey s'écarquillèrent, surprise par l'attention de Luna. Après tout, elles n'étaient pas amies et Tracey s'était même montrée quelque peu désagréable à son encontre depuis qu'elles travaillaient ensemble sur ce travail de Runes.

« Merci. » répondit Tracey, déroutée. « Je ne savais pas que tu allais venir. »

Pour dire la vérité, elle ne savait pas qui allait assister à son _propre_ anniversaire. Les invitations avaient été gérées par Daphné. Elle avait invité tous les élèves de leur année ainsi que des personnes extérieures à Poudlard que Tracey connaissait à peine.

« Merci à toi. » se réjouit Luna avec reconnaissance. « C'est la première fois qu'on m'invite à une fête d'anniversaire. »

Tracey lui jeta un regard empli de pitié. Lovegood avait cette facilité à lancer des affirmations extrêmement déprimantes d'un ton léger. Elle semblait avoir une vision positive sur la vie à toute épreuve, ce que Tracey trouvait admirable.

Elle déchira le papier cadeau, ouvrit le carton et en extirpa ce qui ressemblait vaguement à un balai miniature. A la place des poils à l'extrémité du manche, s'y trouvait des sortes de tentacules qui commencèrent à s'agiter dans tous les sens.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle, intriguée, observant l'objet dans tous les sens.

« Un aimant à poussière. Il fonctionne tout seul et aspire toute la poussière qui se trouve à proximité. » expliqua Luna. « J'ai pensé que ça te plairait. »

« Wow… Je…_J'adore._ Merci Lovegood ! » répondit Tracey, prise de court.

« Appelle-moi Luna. » suggéra-t-elle en souriant.

Tracey examina longuement l'aimant.

« J'adore la couleur. » s'enthousiasma Tracey.

« J'ai choisi ta couleur préférée. » annonça fièrement Luna.

« Comment tu connais ma couleur préférée ? » demanda Tracey, scotchée.

« J'ai remarqué que toutes tes affaires sont en violet – c'était une déduction. » déclara Luna.

Tracey se tourna vers elle, le regard plein d'émotions, prise au dépourvue. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi le geste de Luna la touchait autant. Luna était la seule personne qui avait fait l'effort de lui offrir un cadeau qui lui plairait et qui lui ressemblait.

Elle ne pouvait pas en dire autant de ses amies. Elle réprima une grimace de dégoût en songeant au nouvel exemplaire du _Va Va Vroom_, un vibromasseur haut de gamme, qui avait orné sa table de chevet, le matin même. L'objet lui avait été offert par Pansy et Millicent. Tracey s'était empressée de le cacher dans sa malle. Elles avaient gloussé bêtement pendant une heure entière en voyant l'expression affiché par Tracey à la vue de _l'appareil._

Elle sentit ses lèvres trembler légèrement sous l'effet de l'émotion.

« Merci Luna, c'est vraiment adorable de ta part. » articula-t-elle finalement.

« Tu n'as pas l'air très heureuse, ce soir. Tout va bien ? » s'enquit Luna, les sourcils froncés.

« Je n'ai pas de quoi me plaindre. » répondit Tracey en désignant d'un geste de la tête la porte, d'où provenait le bruit assourdissant des basses du DJ. « Tout le monde tuerait pour avoir une fête de ce genre. Enfin, j'imagine. »

« Mais ce n'est pas ton cas. » déduisit Luna d'une voix douce. « Ce n'est pas de ton genre. »

« Tu…Tu ne connais pas mon genre. » répliqua Tracey, sur la défensive.

« Je sais que nous ne sommes pas très proches toi et moi, mais j'ai appris à te connaître. Tu n'es pas comme tes amies, c'est évident. Malgré tout, tu t'es montrée agréable avec moi. » poursuivit Luna.

Tracey haussa les épaules puis lâcha un rire nerveux. Sa tête commençait légèrement à tourner. Maudite soient Pansy et ses fichus shooters, pensa-t-elle. Elle était toujours malade lorsqu'elle en buvait. Elle soupira, observant l'aimant que lui avait offert la jeune fille.

« Je vais te dire quelque chose que personne ne sait. » confia-t-elle soudainement. « Le Choixpeau voulait m'envoyer à Poufsouffle. J'ai préféré aller Serpentard car c'est la maison qu'avait choisi Daphné. Je voulais juste être acceptée. »

Admettre la vérité de manière verbale était étrangement_ libérateur_. Pendant toutes ces années, elle avait eu l'impression de jouer un rôle dans l'unique but d'appartenir à un groupe.

Et cela avait fonctionné – elle était dans la bande des filles populaires, à qui tout le monde voulait ressembler et qu'on adorait détester. Pourtant, Tracey ne s'était jamais sentie épanouie. Se faire petite et discrète pour ne pas faire de l'ombre à sa meilleure amie devenait étouffant. Elle ne supportait plus de se mentir. Elle ressentait le besoin vital de sortir de sa coquille, montrer qui elle était vraiment.

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te dis ça. Tu dois me trouver stupide. » lâcha-t-elle finalement avec un rire auto dénigrant.

« Pas du tout. Crois-moi, je sais ce que c'est de ne pas être acceptée par les autres. Ça a toujours été ma réalité. » déclara Luna d'une voix douce.

« Comment tu fais pour vivre avec ? » demanda Tracey, perplexe.

« Je me console en me disant que je préfère vivre heureuse en étant ce que je suis _vraiment _plutôt que de faire semblant d'être quelqu'un d'autre et passer ma vie malheureuse. Tout le monde ne va pas m'apprécier et c'est normal. L'important, c'est que je sois en paix avec moi-même. Il n'y a que ça qui importe _vraiment._ » déclara Luna d'un ton ferme.

Tracey écouta ses paroles avec attention, impressionnée par la sagesse qu'elle dégageait. Elle avait toujours pensé que Luna Lovegood était une fille excentrique et bizarre. Maintenant qu'elle faisait l'effort de regarder au-delà des apparences et des on-dit, elle était en admiration face à cette fille.

« Je suis désolée d'avoir été si peste avec toi. Tu ne mérites pas ça. Tu es une fille bien, Luna. » admit-elle. « Merci, ça m'a fait du bien de discuter. »

« Moi aussi. » répondit Luna avec enthousiasme. « Tu viens toujours à la prochaine sortie de Pré-au-Lard avec moi ? »

Tracey lui adressa un sourire franc.

« Absolument. Et peut-être que je vais même _participer _aux recherches pour notre travail scolaire. » assura Tracey.

« Génial. À plus tard dans ce cas. » déclara Luna avec plaisir avant d'entrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Tracey appliqua un sort de réduction à l'aimant et le rangea soigneusement dans son petit sac à bretelles. Elle inspira profondément. Un poids énorme semblait lui avoir été retiré des épaules. Elle retourna dans la pièce où la fête battait toujours son plein.

« Où étais-tu, Tracey ? » demanda Daphné dès qu'elle l'aperçût. « Je te cherchais partout. »

Elle était visiblement pompette car sa démarche était maladroite. Elle enlaça brièvement Tracey, posant une bise sonore sur sa joue.

« Tu vas bien ? Tu faisais une tête d'enterrement tout à l'heure. Ta fête te plaît, j'espère ? Je sais que tu ne voulais pas un truc aussi grand. » poursuivit Daphné, sans lui laisser l'occasion de répondre. « Je voulais simplement te faire penser à autre chose. »

Tracey hocha la tête, lui assurant que tout allait bien. Sa conversation avec Lovegood l'avait rendue de bien meilleure humeur.

« Parfait. Viens, j'ai quelque chose à faire avant qu'on souffle tes bougies. » dit Daphné en jetant un regard à sa montre. « Il est temps. »

« Temps pour quoi ? » demanda Tracey, sans comprendre.

Daphné ne répondit pas mais lui attrapa la main et lui fit traverser la foule, en direction d'un couloir.

« Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? » insista Tracey.

Arrivée devant une porte où était inscrit le mot ''_Loge_ _Artiste_'', Daphné farfouilla dans sa pochette de soirée en peau de dragon. Elle agita sa baguette à l'intérieur et murmura un sortilège d'attraction. Elle en extirpa un appareil photo semblable à celui que paradait Colin Creevey partout dans le château.

« Ce truc a _intérêt_ à fonctionner, il m'a couté la peau des fesses. » grogna-t-elle en observant l'appareil avec insistance.

Elle fit un test, prenant une photo de Tracey sans la prévenir.

« Hey ! » protesta cette dernière.

Une image sortit de l'appareil. Daphné la secoua quelques secondes et la brandit avec satisfaction.

« Parfait. » dit-elle. « Tu es adorable là-dessus, ma sirène. »

Elle rangea la photo soigneusement dans son sac.

« Bon, voici le plan. Tu ouvres la porte, et je m'occupe du reste. » indiqua Daphné d'un ton autoritaire.

Tracey jeta un regard peu assuré à la porte. Elle entendait des sons douteux provenir de l'autre côté et elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir savoir ce qu'il s'y passait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, à l'intérieur ? » interrogea Tracey.

« Rien de très approprié. » assura Daphné avec un rictus mystérieux. « Allons-y. _Trois, deux, un…_ »

Tracey agita sa baguette en direction de la porte et cette dernière s'ouvrit à la volée. Daphné bondit à l'intérieur, son appareil rivé dans les mains, Tracey sur ses talons. Les cliquetis répétés de l'appareil photo résonnèrent dans les oreilles de Tracey. Cette dernière ouvrit la bouche, estomaquée, lorsqu'elle vit la scène qui se déroulait devant elle.

Elles se trouvaient dans une pièce ressemblant vaguement à une loge avec des miroirs, un comptoir, et des sièges en velours. Tracey lâcha un hoquet en apercevant deux adolescents, à moitié nus. Une fille était agenouillée devant un garçon, s'attelant à des activités trop répréhensibles pour Tracey. Elle se retourna, cachant ses yeux avec sa main, pour ne pas continuer à assister à ce spectacle écœurant.

Elle entendit la fille lâcher une exclamation de stupeur, puis le bruit d'une chaise qui tombait et enfin le frottement de vêtements revêtus à la hâte. Après quelques secondes, l'agitation dans la pièce cessa mais Tracey refusa de regarder la scène.

« Urquhart, laisse-nous. » ordonna soudainement la voix de Daphné, sèchement.

Lorsqu'elle entendit le claquement de la porte, Tracey ouvrit les yeux, abaissant la main. Face à elles se trouvait une élève de Gryffondor, en sous-vêtements, qui les fixait, l'air apeuré. Tracey ne manqua pas la lueur d'humiliation dans ses yeux. Elle la reconnut immédiatement. Il s'agissait d'Éloïse Midgen, une Gryffondor de leur année. Elle était régulièrement moquée par Pansy pour son acné extrême et son physique peu avantageux.

« Finis de te rhabiller, Midgen. » suggéra Daphné d'une voix doucereuse, l'observant avec moquerie.

Daphné s'installa sur l'une des chaises, croisant les jambes, l'air superbement ennuyé. Sous les ordres de Daphné, Midgen enfila à la hâte le reste de ses vêtements, n'osant pas regarder dans leur direction.

« Les jeunes filles de notre époque, vraiment. Décidément, les vieilles valeurs ont été rangées au placard. » susurra Daphné d'une voix dramatique, secouant la tête.

Elle secoua énergiquement le cliché généré par l'appareil photo, dont l'image se clarifiait progressivement. La tête penchée sur le côté, elle sembla observer le cliché sous toutes les coutures, tel un artiste observant une œuvre dont il était particulièrement fier.

« Quelle photogénie. » commenta Daphné avec sarcasme.

« S'il te plaît… » commença à plaider Midgen.

« _Je _suis en train de parler, Midgen. » coupa Daphné, d'un ton glacial.

Midgen se tut et observa Daphné les bras ballants, comme une petite fille se faisant disputer par sa mère. Tracey ressentit un élan de pitié.

« Je ne sais pas comment je devrais appeler ce cliché. » déclara Daphné, faisant mine de réfléchir. « _Porno chic_ ? Tu en penses quoi, Cece ? »

Elle se tourna vers Tracey, comme si elle attendait une réponse de sa part. Tracey ne répondit pas.

« Humm non, tu as raison. Et puis, entre nous, c'est vrai qu'il n'y a rien de _chic _là-dedans. » ajouta Daphné avec mépris. « Midgen, que dirais-tu de _Gorge Profonde_ ? Peut-être que je devrais retourner dans l'autre salle et demander à tousnos invités ce qu'ils en pensent. On pourrait lancer un sondage pour trouver un meilleur nom. »

Immédiatement, Midgen fondit en larmes.

« Non…S'il-te-plaît… » articula-t-elle entre ses pleurs.

Daphné leva les yeux au ciel.

« Arrête de pleurnicher, pour l'amour de Salazar. Je ne t'ai pas encore donné de raisons de le faire. » dit-elle d'un ton dédaigneux.

Daphné s'installa plus confortablement sur le siège et plissa la mini-jupe en cuir qu'elle portait. Elle paraissait se délecter de la situation.

« Voilà ce qu'il va se passer, Migden. Pour commencer, tu vas retourner dans ton dortoir, te mettre dans ton lit, et réfléchir calmement aux mauvaises décisions que tu as prises. Demain matin, tu iras trouver McGonagall dans son bureau et lui dire que tu déclares forfait pour l'élection _Miss Fondatrice_. » dit Daphné avec satisfaction.

Midgen parut sur le point de protester mais Daphné ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

« _Si _tu ne fais pas ce que je te demande, j'irai lui montrer cette photo moi-même. Ensuite, je la montrerai au reste des professeurs et à _toute_ l'école. »

Devant les menaces de Daphné, Midgen parut horrifiée.

« Mais je ne vais pas m'arrêter là, non. Je l'enverrai ensuite à tes parents, à tes futurs employeurs et au futur père de tes rejetons. Crois-moi, même les camarades de dortoir de tes petits-enfants la verront. » acheva Daphné avec satisfaction.

Elle se releva, jetant un dernier regard impérieux en direction de Midgen.

« Je te laisse le choix, évidemment. » dit-elle avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Tracey jeta un regard tiraillé à Éloïse qui pleurait toujours, recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce. Elle hésita pendant quelques secondes à l'approcher mais elle se ravisa et se dirigea vers la porte.

Dans le couloir, elle trouva Daphné et Archie Urquhart en pleine discussion.

« On est quittes maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il en direction de Daphné.

« Non, Urquhart. Contente-toi de faire ce que je t'ai demandé au sujet de Weasley et on sera quittes. » répliqua Daphné d'un ton sec avant de s'éloigner.

Tracey la suivit dans le corridor menant à la salle de fête.

« Daphné, tu ne crois pas que tu es allée trop loin ? » demanda soudainement Tracey.

Daphné se tourna vers elle, interdite. Il était rare que Tracey questionne les agissements de sa meilleure amie. Daphné resta silencieuse un court instant, comme si elle jaugeait son amie du regard. Finalement, son visage s'adoucit.

« Voyons Tracey, je plaisantais. Je voulais juste lui faire peur. Elle va quitter la compétition, et c'est tout ce que je voulais. » ajouta-t-elle d'une voix suave.

« Tu vas me faire ce genre de chantage, si j'essaie de gagner ? Ou à Pansy et Millie ? » insista Tracey d'une voix amère.

« Je ne ferai jamais ça, Cece. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce tu n'essaierais jamais de te mettre en travers de _mon_ chemin. Après tout, je suis ta _meilleure amie._ Et on a vécu trop de choses ensemble pour se fritter à propos d'une histoire aussi frivole. » lança Daphné.

Elle s'approcha de Tracey, esquissant un geste pour remettre les mèches de cheveux qui tentaient de s'échapper de son chignon. Puis, Daphné prit les mains de Tracey dans les siennes, l'observant avec affection.

« Je sais pourquoi tu veux gagner. Tu as besoin de cet argent pour échapper à ton père et être indépendante. Et tu sais quoi ? La première chose que je ferai quand je gagnerai cette élection sera de te donner ces 5000 gallions. » assura Daphné. « Je n'ai pas besoin de cet argent. »

Elle lui adressa un regard éclatant.

« Mais assez parlez de tout ça. Aujourd'hui, c'est_ toi_ la vedette. Et tes bougies ne vont pas se souffler toutes seules. » ajouta avec un rire cristallin.

Au fond d'elle, Tracey savait qu'elle devait se rebeller face aux manipulations de sa meilleure amie. Et plus le temps passait, plus elle voyait _clair_ dans son jeu. Daphné savait toujours sur quels boutons appuyer pour s'assurer que Tracey lui obéirait au doigt et à l'œil. Pourtant, encore une fois, Tracey fit ce qu'elle faisait toujours : _rien._

Peut-être par peur, peut-être par facilité, elle n'en était pas certaine.


	14. Witches Better Beware

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'Auteure: Tout d'abord, bonne année ! Ma résolution ? Ecrire plus ! (Enfin essayer...)
> 
> Ensuite, j'aimerais réitérer les warnings de cette histoire au vu de certains évènements dans les chapitres qui vont suivre, notamment les mentions de violence physique et psychologique, harcèlement, addiction, anxiété sévère.

**XIV. Witches Better Beware**

« Donc si je comprends bien, tu es devenu le petit-ami de Pansy Parkinson ? » demanda Harry d'une voix incertaine.

Ron Weasley hocha la tête distraitement, occupé à avaler de larges bouchées de porridge à la hâte.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, il avait fait une entrée remarquée dans la Grande Salle, main dans la main avec Pansy Parkinson. Ils avaient échangé un long baiser devant les regards effarés de leurs condisciples.

« Juste _comme ça_ ? » insista Harry qui n'arrivait visiblement pas à concevoir l'idée.

« Hm hm. » acquiesça Ron. « Il faut que j'y aille, j'ai oublié mon grimoire de Botanique dans le dortoir. On se rejoint en cours ! »

Il attrapa son sac, termina d'un trait son verre de jus de citrouille et se dirigea vers la sortie de la Grande Salle.

Harry resta silencieux plusieurs minutes comme s'il tentait de résoudre une équation particulièrement compliquée.

« Je ne comprends pas. » déclara-t-il finalement. « Ginny, ça ne te choque pas ? »

« Je n'ai aucun commentaire à faire à ce sujet. » répondit Ginny.

Pourtant, ses lèvres plissées et son regard hostile témoignaient de sa réelle opinion sur le sujet.

« Mais je ne m'en fais pas, car leur amourette ne va probablement pas durer. » poursuivit-elle en haussant les épaules.

« Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ? » interrogea Harry.

« Harry, tu as vu le spécimen ? Ron pense que je suis fatigante. Qu'est-ce qu'il en sera de cette fille ? C'est une petite diva pénible et capricieuse. Je leur donne un mois maximum. » assura Ginny, visiblement très confiante.

« La différence entre elle et toi, c'est qu'il peut l'emballer à la fin de la journée pour la faire taire. » observa Harry avec amusement.

Ginny grimaça de dégoût.

« Répugnant, Harry. » objecta-t-elle avec aversion. « Vous m'excuserez, il faut que j'aille voir Draco. »

Harry observa Ginny s'éloigner en direction de la table de Serpentard.

« J'ai l'impression que c'est le monde à l'envers. Que fait-on des traditions ? Du temps où les Serpentard et les Gryffondor se détestaient cordialement ? » interrogea Harry, secouant la tête avec nostalgie.

« Ils viennent d'arriver, Harry. » répondit Hermione, comme si cela coulait de source. « Et Ginny ne sort pas avec Malfoy, du moins pas à ma connaissance. »

« C'est ce que je croyais aussi. Mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Ils ne se sont pas lâchés d'une semelle pendant la fête de Davis. »

« Comment ça s'est passé, d'ailleurs ? » interrogea Hermione, l'air distrait. « J'ai complètement oublié que tu y étais allé. »

« Mon mariage sera probablement moins grandiose. » répondit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

« A ce point ? » s'étonna Hermione.

Harry hocha la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ta soirée ? » interrogea-t-il.

Instinctivement, elle jeta un regard bref en direction de la table des professeurs.

« Hermione ! » s'exclama soudainement la voix d'Harry.

Prise de panique, Hermione se tourna vers lui.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as _encore _passé ton samedi soir à étudier ? » la réprimanda Harry.

Hermione faillit s'étrangler de rire.

« Je plaide coupable. » répondit Hermione d'un ton amusé.

Pendant qu'Harry lui donnait une leçon de morale intitulé _''comment être une adolescente de son âge''_, ses pensées divaguèrent vers le souvenir de son samedi soir. Techniquement, il ne s'agissait pas vraiment d'un mensonge.

Encore une fois, elle avait retrouvé Sirius dans son bureau avec l'intention de continuer à travailler sur son projet spécial de DCFM. A peine avait-elle franchi la porte qu'il l'avait attirée contre lui pour un baiser fiévreux. Ils avaient passé des heures sur le vieux sofa de son bureau à s'embrasser langoureusement. Hermione avait quitté la pièce le corps brûlant et le cerveau émoustillé sous l'effet de ses étreintes.

Elle avait l'impression de perdre la tête lorsqu'elle se trouvait en sa compagnie. La sensation était étrange, effroyable et terriblement excitante à la fois. Il réveillait des sensations physiques chez elle qu'elle n'avait jamais connu.

Elle coula un nouveau regard vers la table des professeurs et cette fois son regard croisa le sien. Le cœur d'Hermione rata un battement face à l'intensité de ses yeux sombres. Elle tourna la tête, rougissante, massant distraitement sa nuque. Elle repensa aux baisers qu'il avait tracé le long de celle-ci. Ses baisers étaient _vraiment_ d'un autre monde.

Elle avait senti son corps réclamer avantage mais il s'était montré ni pressant ni insistant avec elle et Hermione appréciait l'attention. Flirter et embrasser un professeur était une chose mais _faire plus_ ? Si elle franchissait cette limite, il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière.

Pourtant, Sirius ne serait pas son premier partenaire. A quinze ans, Hermione avait cherché à comprendre ces sensations nouvelles qui agitaient parfois son corps. Elle avait épluché des ouvrages entiers pour comprendre les dessous de la sexualité. Elle avait géré cela comme un projet scolaire supplémentaire, résolue à en connaître tous les détails. Elle avait appris énormément durant ses lectures, toutefois, sa frustration avait grandi à l'idée que ses connaissances restent uniquement _théoriques._

Puis pendant l'été de sa cinquième année, la première occasion s'était présentée. Hermione habitait à Fort Wickdale, un petit village moldu du nord de l'Ecosse. Ses parents y avaient emménagé quelques années plus tôt pour ouvrir leur cabinet dentaire. Fort Wickdale était un village reculé et rien ne s'y passait généralement. Le supermarché le plus proche était à cinq kilomètres.

Grandir dans un endroit de ce genre n'avait pas été facile pour Hermione. Sa famille était souvent source de discussions parmi le village. Et pour cause, ce '_'couple mixte avec la petite fille mulâtre_'' déchaînaient les passions. Hermione n'avait jamais compris pourquoi – les Granger représentaient le cliché parfait de la famille moyennement aisée britannique. Ils s'étaient toujours fondus dans la masse dans la grande ville.

Même si les premiers mois à Fort Wickdale s'étaient révélés compliqués, avec les années, ses parents avaient gagné le respect du village du fait de leur profession. Accessoirement, les villageois étaient terrorisés à l'idée de voir des professionnels de la santé quitter la région. La mère d'Hermione gardait un sourire poli face aux remarques passives agressives des habitants de Fort Wickdale sur ses _''cheveux compliqués et indomptables''_ ainsi que son prénom difficile à prononcer.

Si la plupart des adultes savaient, le plus souvent, faire preuve de retenue, il n'en était rien pour les enfants. Lorsqu'elle était entrée dans la petite école primaire de Fort Wickdale pour la première fois, elle était rentrée en larmes le soir-même. Régulièrement, elle était moquée pour sa chevelure bouclée et volumineuse qui empêchait ses camarades de voir le tableau en classe, ses dents trop grandes pour la moyenne et ses origines exotiques. Au fil des années, les remarques étaient devenues plus vicieuses.

Elle avait appris à apprécier la solitude, lassée d'être sans cesse l'objet de moqueries.

Son seul ami pendant cette période avait été Jamie Parridge, un autre souffre-douleur. Jamie était un petit garçon efflanqué avec des taches de rousseur si nombreuses qu'il avait presque la même couleur de peau qu'elle pendant l'été.

Elle avait vaguement gardé contact avec lui après son départ pour Poudlard et le voyait parfois pendant l'été lorsqu'elle rentrait à Fort Wickdale. Pendant le fameux été de sa cinquième année, suite à sa nouvelle obsession au sujet de la sexualité, Jamie lui avait paru comme une excellente personne pour _pratiquer._

Après tout, ils étaient amis depuis longtemps et elle se sentait assez en confiance avec lui pour sauter le pas.

Sa première fois avait été bizarre et maladroite. Bien différente de ce qu'elle avait lu dans les dizaines d'ouvrages parcourus pendant l'année scolaire. Ils avaient été tous les deux gauches et sans expérience. Hermione se souvenait distinctivement d'avoir trouvé la chose particulièrement _décevante_. A cause de la description de certains livres, elle s'était attendue à quelque chose de grandiose. Une expérience mentale, physique et émotionnelle, causant un plaisir extrême et un abandon total.

Ils avaient essayé une seconde fois mais la nervosité de Jamie avait eu raison de lui et il avait eu quelques problèmes de _fonctionnement._ Hermione s'était alors lancée dans une longue tirade pour lui expliquer les causes et les effets de l'impuissance masculine, tirée de ses lectures sur la sexualité. Loin d'être rassuré par son explication, le visage du garçon avait pris une teinte écarlate et il avait paru particulièrement humilié. Il ne lui avait plus adressé la parole après ces évènements et elle avait perdu son seul ami à Fort Wickdale.

Elle avait connu son deuxième partenaire avant son entrée en septième année. Charles faisait un stage dans le cabinet dentaire de ses parents. Ils avaient passé leurs soirées ensemble pendant l'intégralité de l'été. Charles ne connaissait ni le village ni les environs et il avait paru content de pouvoir occuper ses soirées après les longues journées de travail au cabinet dentaire. Hermione, elle, avait été ravie à l'idée d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler à Fort Wickdale, en dehors de ses parents. Charles avait quatre ans de plus qu'elle. Il venait de la grande ville et les filles du village n'avaient eu de cesse de jeter des regards pleins d'admiration mêlés à de la jalousie à Hermione lorsqu'elles le croisaient en sa compagnie.

C'était elle qui avait fait le premier pas. Il l'avait fait dans le bureau inoccupé du cabinet de ses parents, où un troisième dentiste s'installait deux mois dans l'année pour les aider. L'expérience avait cette fois été bien plus satisfaisante et elle s'était retenue de faire des remarques, après l'expérience désastreuse avec Jamie. Après ses deux mois de stage, Charles était retourné à Glasgow pour continuer ses études et ils avaient perdu contact, depuis.

Une chose était sûre, jamais elle n'avait ressenti l'ampleur du désir qu'elle nourrissait envers Sirius Black. Hermione s'étonnait de se languir constamment de son toucher. Son corps était en feu et traversé de palpitations incontrôlées lorsqu'il la touchait.

C'était exactement pour cette raison qu'elle devait être sur ses gardes. Elle était habituée à penser avec sa tête et non son corps et elle ne voulait pas prendre de décisions irréfléchies sous l'effet de ce désir qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas.

« Hermione, dis-le-moi si je te dérange. » lança la voix d'Harry, la sortant de ses pensées lointaines.

Elle reporta son attention sur son meilleur ami qui l'observait, un sourcil levé.

« Tu es bien dans la lune ces derniers temps. » fit-il remarquer.

« Désolée. » s'empressa-t-elle de déclarer. « Tu as terminé ton devoir de Sortilèges ? »

Parler des devoirs était une technique facile pour s'assurer qu'Harry arrête de lui poser des questions compromettantes. Il se confondit en justifications peu convaincantes avant de lui demander timidement s'il pouvait emprunter le sien afin de s'en inspirer. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel mais consentit à lui prêter son devoir terminé depuis la semaine précédente. Elle avait même ajouté un travail de recherche supplémentaire qui allait plus loin dans l'analyse du thème.

Lorsqu'elle passa dans le Hall pour rejoindre son premier cours de la journée, elle croisa une bande d'élèves devant le tableau des scores de _Miss Fondatrice_. A chaque moment de la journée, un attroupement d'élèves surexcités observait les points de chacune des candidates.

Le matin-même, elle avait entendu Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil raconter à tout le monde qu'Éloïse Midgen avait déclaré forfait pour des raisons inconnues.

Puis, plus tard dans la semaine, Susan Bones dût être évacuée en urgence de l'école après avoir avalé un gâteau offert par un admirateur secret. Apparemment, la boite ne précisait pas que la pâtisserie contenait des noix. Il provoqua une réaction sévère à l'allergie aux arachides de Susan Bones. L'infirmière ne fut pas en mesure de lui venir en aide et on fut forcé de l'envoyer en urgence à Sainte-Mangouste.

En rentrant dîner, Hermione s'arrêta devant le tableau des scores où un groupe de filles étaient agglutinées.

* * *

**Miss Fondatrice**

"_Tableau D'honneur"_

* * *

_Daphné Greengrass – 265 points_

_Mandy Brocklehurst – 230 points_

_Millicent Bulstrode – 220 points_

_Tracey Davis – 195 points_

_Pansy Parkinson – 165 points_

_Ginevra Weasley – 160 points_

_Lavande Brown – 135 points_

_Hermione Granger – 120 points_

_Sally-Ann Perks - 80 points_

_Luna Lovegood – 55 points_

_Éloïse Migden – Éliminée/Forfait – 0 points_

_Padma Patil – Éliminée/Forfait - 0 points_

_Susan Bones - Éliminée/Forfait - 0 points_

* * *

Seamus Finnigan, l'hôte principal de la radio _Poudlard FM,_ faisait un commentaire quotidien sur l'avancement de l'élection.

« Encore du croustillant cette semaine chez l'élection _Miss Fondatrice._ Au sommet de la pyramide, Daphné Greengrass et Mandy Brocklehurst se mènent toujours une lutte acharnée pour le titre. Millicent conserve quant à elle sa place sur le podium. L'award du bond de la semaine est décerné à Tracey Davis qui a gagné _45 points_ en moins de vingt-quatre heures et qui atteint désormais la quatrième place du classement. Certains diront que sa fête d'anniversaire l'a aidée à passer ce cap. Probablement des jaloux qui n'ont pas été invités. J'y étais et je peux vous dire que vous avez _tout_ raté ! Lavande Brown a perdu _50 points _cette semaine chutant de… _cinq places_ ! Du jamais vu dans la compétition. Comme vous le savez, j'accueille régulièrement certaines des candidates sur nos ondes. Aujourd'hui, c'est Luna Lovegood qui nous fait l'honneur de participer. Alors Luna, un commentaire exclusif à faire à nos auditeurs sur ton classement actuel ? » demanda la voix de Seamus.

« J'étais en treizième position il y a encore quelques semaines. Je suis maintenant en dixième. » répondit la voix rêveuse de Luna Lovegood.

« Tu réalises qu'il ne reste plus que dix candidates ? » fit remarquer Seamus.

« Oui, mais c'est une amélioration. » assura Luna.

Il eut quelques secondes de silence à l'antenne.

« Nos auditeurs admirent ton positivisme. » lança finalement la voix de Seamus. « C'était votre flash news quotidien sur l'élection _Miss Fondatrice_, sponsorisé par _Epilvite_, la gamme de produits qui fera de vos poils un lointain souvenir ! Et maintenant passons à notre courrier du cœur… »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en écoutant la voix provenant du poste de radio portable de Lavande Brown. Tous les jours, à la même heure, une bande d'élèves se réunissait autour du petit poste pour écouter le commentaire quotidien de Seamus sur _Poudlard FM._

Elle avait eu l'espoir immense que cette élection devienne enfin quelque chose d'intéressant. Les opportunités mentionnées par McGonagall au début de l'année avaient semblé excellentes. Au fil des semaines, elle avait vu sa motivation baisser chaque jour un peu plus. Hermione avait l'impression de passer inaperçue derrière ses compétitrices. Elle ne voulait pas faire campagne en se basant sur des stupidités, comme les autres.

Une chanson des Bizzar' Sisters résonna sur le poste de radio, l'arrachant de ses pensées. Hermione jeta un regard à l'horloge de la salle commune, placée au-dessus de la cheminée.

Son cœur fit un bond lorsqu'elle vit l'heure et elle s'empressa d'attraper son sac et de se diriger vers le trou du portrait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle fut accueillie par le visage séduisant de Sirius Black. Cette fois, il resta à une distance polie et ne l'embrassa pas pour la saluer. Même si elle ne voulait pas l'avouer – elle en fut un peu déçue.

Après tout, il fallait à un moment ou un autre qu'ils avancent _réellement_ sur ce club de DFCM. Leurs dernières rencontres avaient consisté en une séance de baisers passionnés et peu d'avancement sur le plan scolaire.

Hermione fut distraite pendant la majorité de la soirée. Il fallut que Sirius fasse des signes devant son visage à plusieurs reprises pour attirer son attention. Finalement, il s'interrompit, visiblement découragé.

« Hermione, tu n'es pas concentrée. » fit-il remarquer.

Se tutoyer avec Sirius avait été étrange au début – plus étrange que de l'embrasser pour dire vrai.

« Je suis désolée, je suis un peu distraite, aujourd'hui. » s'excusa-t-elle.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » insista-t-il. « Tu es visiblement préoccupée. Laisse-moi t'aider. »

« Tu vas trouver ça stupide. » assura Hermione avec un soupir.

« A moins d'en juger. » répliqua-t-il.

« C'est à propos de l'élection. J'étais persuadée que cette année serait différente. Qu'ils cherchaient une personne différente. Pas une autre princesse superficielle sans intérêt. » admit Hermione d'un ton découragé.

« Je te l'ai dit Hermione, tu as quelque chose que les autres n'ont pas. Mais la différence entre ces filles et toi, c'est qu'elles croient en leur chances et qu'elles comprennent qu'il faut s'adapter. » dit-il avec patience.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » objecta Hermione, un peu heurtée.

« Tu ne peux pas attendre que tout le monde te remarque sans rien faire pour te faire remarquer. » déclara Sirius. « Tu as des forces, utilise-les. »

Hermione garda le silence, réfléchissant à ses paroles. Il était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi proactive qu'elle aurait pu l'être. Les autres candidates se faisaient voir, mettant en place des stratagèmes parfois douteux.

« Il va falloir que tu commences à être un peu égoïste. C'est une compétition. » rappela Sirius.

Il avait raison. Elle méritait sa place autant que ces filles. Elle aussi pouvait remporter l'élection.

Sirius avait cette habilité à lui faire ressentir des émotions positives – la sensation d'être désirée, d'être _unique_. En sa présence, sa confiance en elle grandissait et elle avait l'impression d'être à la hauteur.

Hermione posa soigneusement sa pile de parchemin sur le sol puis elle se tourna vers Sirius, croisant ses yeux sombres. Cette fois, ce fut Hermione qui initia le baiser, pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes avec ferveur. Lorsqu'elle s'écarta pour reprendre son souffle, elle ne manqua pas la lueur de convoitise dans les yeux de Sirius.

Sans rompre le contact visuel avec lui, Hermione prit une grande inspiration puis elle esquissa un geste vers son propre chemisier, le déboutonnant lentement. Le vêtement tomba à ses pieds et elle se pencha de nouveau vers Sirius.

Elle était prête.

* * *

**Destinatrices :** _''Pouvoir aux femmes''_

* * *

**Pansy écrit :**

_Vous avez remarqué que Granger se pavane comme si elle était la propriétaire des lieux ces derniers temps ?_

**Daphné écrit :**

_J'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi, son classement n'est pas fameux._

**Millicent écrit :**

_Elle vient de gagner une place dans le classement._

**Pansy écrit :**

_Dépasser Lavande Brown n'est pas un exploit. Quoique… C'est vrai qu'elle prend de la place._

**Millicent écrit :**

_Tu as la mémoire bien courte, Pansy. Je te rappelle que Lavande Brown était devant toi il y a encore quelques temps._

**Tracey écrit :**

_D'ailleurs comment a-t-elle fait pour perdre cette quantité de points en si peu de temps ?_

**Daphné écrit :**

_McGonagall l'a entendue prononcer des mots indignes d'une vraie lady. D'ailleurs, je ne savais pas que Brown avait un vocabulaire aussi fourni. Je suis encore sous le choc._

**Tracey écrit :**

_Ça ne lui ressemble pas, pourtant._

**Daphné écrit :**

_A sa décharge, Pansy l'avait provoquée. Elle l'a traitée de – je cite les termes exacts ''une grosse ringarde qui fout la gerbe''_

**Millicent écrit** :

_Du Pansy tout craché._

**Daphné écrit :**

_Brown lui a répondu d'aller faire quelque chose de particulièrement vulgaire et qui, sérieusement, semble physiquement impossible mais j'applaudis son imagination. McGonagall est passée à ce moment exact et l'a entendue. Vous connaissez la suite._

**Pansy écrit :**

_Je dis tout haut ce que les gens pensent tout bas. D'ailleurs, le monde ne serait pas ce qu'il est si tout le monde faisait preuve de mon honnêteté._

**Tracey écrit :**

_Tu n'es pas honnête, tu es juste méchante, Pansy. Mais on t'aime comme ça._

**Pansy écrit :**

_Ce n'est pas de la méchanceté si c'est la vérité._

**Millicent écrit :**

_Comment fait ton petit ami pour te supporter, Pansy ?_

**Daphné écrit** _ :_

_Je ne me remets toujours pas du fait que tu sortes avec le frère de Weaslette. C'est du pur génie. Elle doit enrager._

**Tracey écrit :**

_Quand est-ce que tu nous le présentes, au fait ? Nous n'avons pas apposé notre sceau d'acceptation sur cette union. Tu es supposée respecter la tradition._

**Daphné écrit :**

_C'est toujours elle qui a quelque chose à redire sur les choix amoureux des autres._

**Millicent écrit :**

_Elle ne va pas vous répondre, les filles. Je suis à côté d'elle et ils ont commencé à se bécoter. Ils en ont probablement pour deux bonnes heures._

**Daphné écrit :**

_Vous leur donnez combien de temps ?_

**Tracey écrit :**

_3 mois._

**Millicent écrit :**

_Wow, tu es positive Cece ! Moi je le leur donne trois semaines, elle aura ses prochaines règles à cette date. Elle devient un monstre quand elle les a._

**Tracey écrit :**

_Je ne sais pas ce qui est pire – qu'on parie sur la vie amoureuse de Pansy ou que tu connaisses aussi bien son cycle menstruel, Millicent._

**Millicent écrit :**

_On voit que tu n'es pas sa voisine de dortoir ! J'évite le dortoir pendant cette période – elle est juste horrible. J'ai toujours peur qu'elle pète un plomb et me poignarde dans mon sommeil._

**Daphné écrit :**

_Personnellement, je leur donne deux mois._

_ **Tracey écrit :** _

_Pari tenu !_

**Daphné écrit :**

_Celle qui perd paye la tournée au prochain brunch._

* * *

Millicent ferma son journal lorsqu'elle entendit le grincement de la lourde porte donnant accès au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie. Elle vit Terrence Higgs s'approcher d'elle, tout sourire. Il brandit un sac transparent.

« L'encens de Trelawney. » annonça-t-il d'un ton victorieux.

« Tu es vraiment l'homme de la situation. » déclara Millicent, un air d'approbation visible sur son visage.

« J'espère que ces heures supplémentaires de _Divination Avancée_ ont vraiment valu la peine. » répondit Terrence.

Il leva sa baguette dans l'air et un cercle semi-transparent, semblable à un sort de protection, s'érigea autour d'eux. Ils se retrouvèrent enveloppés dans une bulle transparente.

« La traque de McGonagall continue ? » demanda Millicent avec amusement.

Elle observa Terrence tandis qu'il plaçait les bâtons sur un porte-encens avant de le poser au sol.

« Oui, mais elle a l'air d'avoir baissé la garde. » répondit-il. « Théodore dit qu'il faut patienter encore une semaine ou deux et ça devrait être bon. On pourra recommencer à se défoncer en toute tranquillité. »

Depuis l'article scandale de Rita Skeeter dans _Sorcière Hebdo _et ses révélations sur la présence de substances illicites dans l'enceinte de l'école, McGonagall s'était lancée dans une traque sévère avec Rusard, le concierge de l'école.

Théodore Nott, qui fournissait des substances diverses et variées aux élèves de l'école, appelait ces temps difficiles _''La Grande Prohibition''_ d'un ton dramatique. En attendant, il s'était lancé dans la concoction et la vente de potions artisanales. Malheureusement pour Théodore, les affaires n'avaient pas décollé. Quand Flora Carrow s'était retrouvée à imiter un canari pendant son cours de Sortilèges, il avait dû revoir sa préparation secrète.

« C'est tellement discriminant. » acheva Terrence d'un air blasé.

« C'est vrai qu'on ne de fait mal à personne. » renchérit Millicent.

Dans la bulle protectrice, la fumée de l'encens s'était rapidement diluée et Millicent inspira une bouffée de l'air.

« _Planant._ » commenta Terrence.

La fumée de l'encens ne se dissipait pas dans l'air lorsqu'ils expiraient mais restait dans la bulle. Sans doute à cause de cette méthode d'ingestion, l'encens sembla les frapper plus fort et plus vite que d'habitude.

Millicent se détendit, plongée dans des pensées lointaines. Son amoureux secret comme se plaisait à le prénommer Pansy avait été un peu distant ces derniers temps et elle n'était pas certaine de savoir pourquoi. Elle n'avait jamais eu de problèmes à se montrer entreprenante avec les garçons. Mais cette fois, c'était différent et elle n'avait pas envie d'apparaître comme une idiote désespérée. Elle l'appréciait vraiment, probablement même _plus._

_Il faut savoir se faire désirer, c'est la base,_ prétendait souvent Pansy.

Elle adorait donner des conseils non sollicités en relations amoureuses à qui avait le malheur d'en parler. Millicent n'avait jamais porté attention à ses conseils douteux mais pour une fois, elle ne trouvait pas son conseil si mauvais.

Il lui avait à peine adressé la parole ces derniers jours et elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir fait quelque chose pour causer son éloignement.

_Certes_, elle n'avait pas arrêté de voir d'autres garçons à côté mais ce n'était pas comme si la relation qu'ils avaient était exclusive. Ils n'avaient pas encore eu cette conversation.

Elle soupira. Ses relations amoureuses avaient toujours été compliquées. Elle évitait de trop s'attacher aux garçons qu'elle fréquentait. Il était plus facile de rester sur le charnel, et ne pas s'embrouiller avec des sentiments. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas être émotionnellement capable d'assumer une relation. Comment était-ce possible avec toutes ces pensées macabres qui lui pourrissaient l'existence ?

« Je suis vraiment _loin._ » commenta Terrence.

Sa voix ramena Millicent à la réalité. Ses membres semblaient planer à quelques mètres du sol. Elle était si légère. Ils restèrent deux heures ainsi, couchés sur le sol dur du haut de la tour, fixant les étoiles brillant dans la nuit noire.

Comme quasiment à chaque fois, leur séance de défonce termina en bécotage, et Millicent retint son souffle lorsque Terrence esquissa un geste pour retirer sa petite culotte. Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière tandis que ses doigts la caressaient lentement.

Puis il s'arrêta brusquement et s'écarta d'elle avec un hurlement, faisant sursauter Millicent. Elle se redressa, effarée. Terrence toussait bruyamment, la main posée sur sa bouche et son nez.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-elle, confuse.

Il remonta son pantalon à la hâte, le visage écarlate, puis s'empressa de ramasser ses affaires sur le sol.

« Je…je…j'ai oublié que j'avais un truc à faire. » articula-t-il.

Son visage était pâle – comme s'il était malade et il se précipita vers la porte de la Tour, manquant de s'étaler par terre au passage.

Elle secoua la tête, encore estomaquée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. L'encens l'avait probablement frappé plus sévèrement que d'habitude. Trop intoxiquée pour pouvoir y réfléchir davantage, elle se rhabilla à son tour et rejoignit les escaliers de la Tour.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla plus tard que d'habitude et constata que Pansy avait déjà quitté le dortoir. Après sa douche, elle rejoignit la salle commune de Serpentard. Elle croisa les sœurs Carrow qui gloussèrent bêtement à son passage.

A son entrée dans la Grande Salle, elle fut parcourue par un sentiment désagréable. Des têtes se retournaient sur son passage, des petits rictus moqueurs apparaissaient au coin des lèvres, et des chuchotements étouffés se faisaient entendre.

Elle repéra ses amies installées au milieu de la table de Serpentard. Alors qu'elles semblaient en grande conversation, elles se turent lorsqu'elle arriva. Millicent prit place aux côtés de Daphné.

« Je rêve ou _tout le monde_ est bizarre, aujourd'hui ? » lança Millicent, l'air déconfit.

Aucune réponse ne parvint de la part de ses amies.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive, ce matin ? Et pourquoi tout le monde me fixe comme si j'avais une maladie grave ? » insista Millicent.

Elle vit ses amies s'échanger des regards gênés.

« Est-ce que vous allez me dire ce qui vous prend pour l'amour de Merlin ? » s'exclama Millicent, dont l'irritation commençait à grandir.

Cette impression d'être une bête de foire la mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Sentir que les regards étaient fixés sur elle sans explication était frustrant. De toute évidence, quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Comment te dire ça Millie… » commença Daphné d'une voix hésitante. « Ça peut arriver à tout le monde. Je suis sûre que si tu y fais un peu attention, ça ne sera plus un problème. »

« Tu parles en gobelin, Daphné. » coupa Millicent, l'air agacée.

Pansy posa son verre de jus de citrouille, levant les yeux au ciel, comme si elle était fatiguée de voir Daphné tourner autour du pot.

« Terrence Higgs a raconté à tout le monde que tu sentais une certaine odeur sous la ceinture. » répondit-elle.

« Une odeur ? » répéta Millicent, choquée. « Quelle odeur ? »

« Ça dépend des versions. Certains parlent de doxy en décomposition, d'autres de goules des cavernes. Tu sais comment se passent les ragots. Les versions sont toujours exagérées. » commenta Pansy.

Tracey adressa un regard accusateur à cette dernière.

« C'est…C'est complètement faux. » balbutia Millicent, mortifiée.

« Il est rentré dans la salle commune hier soir, on aurait dit qu'il avait vu un mort. Il a vomi dans l'un des pots de plantes. » continua Pansy. « Urquhart lui a demandé ce qui n'allait pas et il a parlé de votre…interaction. Urquhart l'a ensuite raconté aux jumelles Carrow et tout le monde le sait, depuis. »

« Franchement tu aurais pu lui dire avec un peu plus de tact ! » accusa Tracey en fronçant les sourcils.

« Hey, je ne fais que répéter ce que j'ai entendu ! Elle allait le savoir tôt au tard ! » protesta Pansy.

Elle haussa les épaules.

« N'empêche, on me traitait de méchante quand je te conseillais d'aller te faire dépister et voilà dans quelle situation tu te retrouves. Franchement, vous devriez écouter mes conseils, plus souvent. » renchérit Pansy.

Millicent tourna la tête et constata que des regards étaient rivés sur elle. Elle croisa le regard de Terrence qui détourna la tête avant de se pencher sur la table, comme s'il était saisi d'un haut-le-cœur.

Ils avaient forniqué _des dizaines de fois_, et il ne s'était jamais plaint de quoi que ce soit. Il avait probablement fait une mauvaise réaction à l'encens de la veille.

« Ça doit être tellement _humiliant_. Je crois que je me serais jetée de la Tour d'Astronomie si j'étais à ta place. » révéla Pansy d'un ton dramatique.

Millicent se releva d'un bond, humiliée. Elle quitta la grande salle en trombe, les regards et les chuchotements audibles sur son passage.

/

Daphné aurait sans doute pris le temps d'éprouver de l'empathie pour son amie face à cette situation humiliante si elle n'avait pas des problèmes personnels plus pressants à régler. Sa demi-sœur Astoria était arrivée la veille à Poudlard, en fin de soirée. Elle était actuellement dans le bureau de McGonagall afin de régler certaines formalités.

« Vous pensez que je suis allée trop loin ? » demanda Pansy.

« Sans blague, Pansy. » ironisa Tracey en secouant la tête. « Tu ne peux pas faire preuve de tact au moins cinq minutes dans ton existence ? »

« Au moins, je suis honnête avec elle. »

Tracey leva les yeux au ciel. Personne ne serait capable de faire comprendre à Pansy que ses remarques étaient inappropriées.

« Tu sais si _Asticot_ s'est déjà faite répartir ? » demanda Tracey en se tournant vers son amie.

Daphné secoua la tête.

« Pas encore. McGonagall lui laisse vingt-quatre heures pour le faire. »

« Tu sais quelle maison elle va choisir ? » demanda Tracey avec curiosité.

« Aucune idée. Mais si elle sait ce qui est bien pour elle, elle ne demandera pas à se faire répartir à Serpentard. » assura Daphné, des menaces audibles dans sa voix.

« Imagine si c'était le cas. Toutes les choses horribles qu'on pourrait lui faire pendant son sommeil. » s'extasia Pansy avec excitation. « On pourrait par exemple lui raser la tête pendant qu'elle dort. »

A leur dernière rencontre, le soir du dîner avec son père et Blaise, Daphné avait été très claire avec sa demi-sœur sur les mois à venir. Elle comptait bien lui faire payer ses indiscrétions avec son ex.

« Tu ne vas plus t'en sortir entre elle et Weaslette. » commenta Tracey.

Daphné hocha la tête, avec un moment de réflexion.

« C'est marrant, ça fait un moment qu'on n'a pas entendu parler de Weaslette. »

« Elle a dû comprendre la leçon qu'on lui a donné. » répondit précipitamment Pansy. « Elle a probablement lâché l'affaire. »

Daphné fronça les sourcils, peu convaincue. Ginny Weasley semblait être le genre de fille qui était incapable d'abandonner. Daphné avait du mal à croire qu'elle ait déclaré forfait. Elle avait toutefois d'autres chats à fouetter et ne pouvait pas se préoccuper du silence soudain de Weasley.

Elle repéra Astoria à sa sortie de la Grande Salle, en grande discussion avec deux filles de sixième année.

« A Ilvermorny, nous avons des cours différents et le programme est beaucoup plus flexible. » expliquait-elle avec enthousiasme.

Elle s'interrompit en voyant Daphné s'approcher.

« Hey, sœurette ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

En temps normal, Daphné ne lui aurait pas adressé la parole mais elle était curieuse de savoir dans quelle maison sa demi-sœur avait été répartie. Daphné jeta un regard entendu aux deux filles qui semblèrent comprendre le message et s'empressèrent de s'éloigner.

« A bientôt, Astoria ! » salua l'une d'elle avant de s'éloigner.

« Je vois que tu organises déjà ta secte. La collecte de membres se passe bien ? » demanda Daphné d'un ton méprisant.

« Non, sœurette, je n'aimerais pas te voler la vedette. Après tout c'est ton école, _pour l'instant._ Ensuite, si les élèves veulent un autre type de leadership, je n'y peux rien. » ajouta Astoria d'un ton faussement complaisant.

Daphné réprima son envie de répliquer. Malgré son air ingénu et son ton innocent, elle savait qu'Astoria faisait tout pour la provoquer.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça en public. » cracha-t-elle. « Je ne suis pas ta sœurette. Ce n'est pas parce que mon père a eu un moment de faiblesse, qu'il a sorti ta mère de l'égout dans lequel elle se trouvait et qu'elle a écarté les jambes sans retenue que ça fait de nous des sœurs. » assura-t-elle d'un ton vicieux, le regard empli de hargne.

« Humm biologiquement parlant, si. » fit remarquer Astoria d'un ton guilleret. « Tu es juste furieuse que je sois l'autre héritière de Papa. Il faut que tu apprennes à partager, Daphné. Tu ne peux pas tout avoir. »

« Oh crois-moi, la première chose qu'on fera lorsqu'on parlera d'héritage, c'est te faire passer un test ADN. » assura Daphné d'un ton venimeux.

Astoria sembla déstabilisée par cette remarque et sa réaction réjouit Daphné. Sa demi-sœur la regardait avec circonspection, comme si elle n'était pas certaine que Daphné soit sérieuse.

« Alors, tu t'es déjà fait répartir dans une maison ? » demanda Daphné, après avoir savourée ses quelques secondes de victoire.

Astoria hocha la tête avec enthousiasme.

« Poufsouffle. » annonça-t-elle fièrement, levant une écharpe en tricot aux teintes jaunes et noires. « C'est la maison la plus cool. »

« Poufsouffle ? » répéta Daphné avec dédain. « Tu ne connais pas la définition de loyauté. »

Astoria semblait sur le point de répliquer mais elle se ravisa lorsque Blaise arriva à leur hauteur.

« Salut Blaise. » dit-elle d'un ton mièvre.

« Salut. » répondit rapidement ce dernier, lui adressant à peine un regard.

Il se tourna vers Daphné.

« Je t'attendais pour aller en cours. » dit-il.

Daphné hocha la tête, adressant un dernier regard empli de mépris à sa demi-sœur avant de suivre Blaise en direction des escaliers.

« J'ai pensé qu'il serait mieux de mettre un terme à votre conversation. Je ne savais pas combien de temps vous pouviez discuter avant de vous entretuer. »

« Tu es tellement prévenant, mon amour. Mais je ne m'abaisserai jamais à l'attaquer en public. Elle ne mérite pas que je passe mes prochains weekends en retenue. » assura-t-elle entre ses dents.

Daphné n'était pas stupide. Elle comptait bien faire souffrir sa demi-sœur. Il lui fallait juste trouver un moyen fourbe, discret et durable. Si elle jouait bien ses cartes, on ne pourrait pas remonter jusqu'à elle et son père n'aurait rien à lui reprocher.

Sans surprise, Daphné ne vit pas Millicent de toute la journée. Elle ne se présenta à aucun cours qu'elles avaient en commun. Tracey et Pansy se disputèrent toute la journée. Tracey reprochait à Pansy d'avoir manqué de tact au sujet de l'affaire. Pansy répliqua que Millicent avait besoin d'amies honnêtes, pas d'hypocrites qui préféraient tourner autour du pot. Daphné n'intervint pas dans leurs chamailleries et écouta d'un air distrait la chronique de Seamus Finnigan qui retentissait dans le poste de radio de la salle commune.

« Daphné ? » s'éleva une voix distante, la sortant de sa léthargie.

Elle leva les yeux et son attention se porta sur Archie Urquhart, un Serpentard de sixième année.

« Je peux te parler une seconde ? En privé. » ajouta-t-il à voix basse en jetant un regard entendu en direction de Pansy et Tracey.

Elles avaient cessé de se disputer à l'arrivée d'Urquhart et l'observaient désormais avec curiosité. Daphné hocha la tête et suivit Urquhart vers le trou du portrait. Ils marchèrent vers les cachots en silence et lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent à l'ombre d'une alcôve. Urquhart jeta des regards autour de lui, ne semblant pas à l'aise.

« Tu vas en venir aux faits, oui ou non ? » s'impatienta Daphné, croisant les bras.

Urquhart ouvrit sa robe de sorcier et en extirpa un fascicule qu'il tendit à Daphné.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » interrogea Daphné avec curiosité.

« Ce que tu m'as demandé sur Ginny Weasley. » annonça-t-il.

Quelques semaines plus tôt, elle avait missionné Urquhart pour lui apporter le dossier scolaire de Ginny Weasley. La mère d'Urquhart occupait un poste à responsabilités au service de l'Éducation Magique au Ministère et avait accès à une multitude d'informations confidentielles sur les étudiants du Royaume-Uni. Évidemment, il ne l'avait pas fait de bonté de cœur. Daphné avait dû lui faire du chantage pour qu'il s'exécute. Deux ans plus tôt, elle l'avait surpris dans le couloir menant au dortoir des filles de Serpentard. Il espionnait des élèves de deuxième année par le trou de la serrure.

Daphné esquissa un geste pour s'emparer du dossier mais Urquhart le tint fermement. Daphné leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Tu m'as dit qu'on serait quitte si je te donnais ça. Et si je t'aidais à piéger Éloïse Midgen, à la fête, aussi. » insista-t-il.

« A moi d'en décider. » répliqua Daphné d'une voix glaciale avant de tirer sur le dossier d'un geste sec.

Elle ouvrit le fascicule et commença à le parcourir des yeux. Après quelques minutes de silence, Urquhart l'interrogea :

« Alors ? J'ai fait ce que tu voulais, hein ? Nous sommes quittes ? »

Daphné referma le dossier d'un geste ferme puis un sourire malveillant apparût sur ses lèvres. Le contenu était plus intéressant que ce qu'elle avait imaginée.

« Oh Urquhart, nous sommes _plus que quittes_. » assura-t-elle avec satisfaction, une lueur sombre animant son regard.


	15. Baddest Witch in Town

**XV. Baddest Witch in Town**

Millicent Bulstrode fut introuvable pendant une semaine entière suite aux rumeurs dont elle avait fait l'objet. Elle ne se présenta pas à l'une des réunions organisées par le professeur McGonagall pour l'élection de _Miss Fondatrice_. La directrice adjointe sembla outrée par cette attitude. Le lendemain, Millicent Bulstrode perdit 50 points et se retrouva en sixième position dans le classement général, dépassée par Ginny Weasley avec une faible avance.

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu as quelque chose à voir là-dedans, Ginevra ? » demanda Draco d'une voix amusée.

Ginny prit un air innocent.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » prétendit-elle.

« Tu n'es pas convaincante. » assura-t-il, dubitatif.

Un sourire mutin anima le visage de Ginny.

« J'ai peut-être versé quelque chose dans son verre pendant la soirée. » dit-elle d'un ton satisfait.

Sans le savoir, ses frères Fred et George lui avaient été d'une aide magistrale. A l'occasion de son dix-septième anniversaire, ils lui avaient offert un abonnement à un magazine stupide nommé _La Cancanière Plumée_, une version bon marché de Sorcière-Hebdo, consacrée à une presse féminine plus jeune. Le présent avait clairement été une mauvaise blague venant des jumeaux, mais il s'était avéré plus utile que prévu.

Elle avait parcouru la dernière édition lors de sa convalescence à l'infirmerie. Une partie du magazine consacrait une rubrique à la sexualité féminine. Entre deux pages, une publicité avait attiré son attention. Il s'agissait d'une potion destinée à personnaliser l'odeur intime. Elle avait jeté un coup d'œil rapide aux témoignages.

''_Mon mari ne me laisse pas une seconde de répit depuis que j'ai adapté l'Élixir Secret de Mamie Mimosa_.'' – Ursula, 48 ans, Pré-Au-Lard

''_Elle ne quitte plus mes lèvres, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire._'' Adelais – 21 ans, Bury- St-Edmonds.

Il suffisait de mélanger_ l'Élixir Secret de Mamie Mimosa_ avec une essence personnalisée pour obtenir la concoction désirée. La publicité et les témoignages parlaient de goûts divers et variés tels que le miel, la cannelle ou encore la rhubarbe.

Lorsqu'elle avait reçu la commande, Ginny avait mélangé le breuvage avec un morceau de hareng, subtilisé lors du déjeuner. Avec ce mélange explosif, elle savait que même le calmar géant sentirait la rose aux côtés de Millicent.

Elle avait décidé de s'en prendre à Millicent Bulstrode après les révélations de Pansy. Cette dernière avait mentionné la promiscuité sexuelle de Millicent et Ginny avait sauté sur l'occasion.

Ginny n'avait pas dû atteindre très longtemps pour que Millicent se retrouve dans une situation compromettante avec un garçon. Immédiatement, les rumeurs avaient fusé comme une traînée de poudre.

La plaisanterie était extrême et de mauvais goût, elle en avait conscience. Toutefois, le sort qu'elles avaient lancé sur Ginny pendant la sortie à Pré-au-Lard lui prouvait que ces filles étaient prêtes à _tout_. Elle n'avait plus aucun scrupule les concernant.

« C'est diabolique. » commenta Draco, visiblement appréciateur.

Il observait Ginny avec un mélange de crainte mêlé à de l'admiration.

« Ce n'est pas terminé. » déclara Ginny d'un ton sérieux. « Je dois encore m'en prendre aux autres. »

Elle avait accepté de laisser Pansy Parkinson tranquille en raison de leur accord.

« Qui est la prochaine ? » demanda Draco avec curiosité.

« Tracey Davis. » répondit Ginny d'un ton ferme. « J'ai appris qu'elle avait une peur bleue des germes. Il paraît même que c'est une phobie. »

Elle sortit un morceau de parchemin de son sac. Des notes prises à la hâte parcouraient le papier. On y voyait des ratures et des mots soulignés ou entourés avec insistance.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » questionna Draco.

« Mes notes sur les Quatre. » informa Ginny.

« Tu prends vraiment ça au sérieux. ».

« C'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ? » ironisa Ginny. « D'ailleurs, j'ai besoin de ton aide. »

« A quel sujet ? »

« Pour lister les endroits les plus _dégoûtants_ du château. » répondit Ginny avec un sourire amusé.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent la bibliothèque, il était presque neuf heures du soir et Draco insista pour l'accompagner jusqu'à la salle commune de Gryffondor. Ils croisèrent Padma Patil et Lavande Brown qui échangèrent des messes basses tout en les observant. Ginny les entendit glousser bêtement et elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Elles sont fatigantes. » commenta-t-elle entre ses dents. « Elles me demandent toutes les semaines si toi et moi sortons ensemble. »

« C'est une question pertinente. » fit remarquer Draco.

« Absolument pas. Ce n'est pas parce qu'un garçon et une fille passent un peu de temps ensemble qu'il doit automatiquement se passer quelque chose entre eux. » répliqua Ginny.

« _Un peu de temps ensemble ?_ » répéta Draco avec amusement. « Tu es un peu loin de la réalité, Ginevra. »

Elle lui jeta un regard effaré, prête à réfuter. Puis, après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle réalisa qu'elle passait _beaucoup de temps_ avec Draco Malfoy. Depuis que Ron emballait Pansy Parkinson à toutes heures du jour et de la nuit dans des coins isolés du château, ils se voyaient à peine. Quant à Hermione, même si elle était sympathique, Ginny était rapidement lassée de leurs conversations centrées au sujet des cours et des devoirs. Quant à Harry, même si elle l'appréciait également, elle ne se sentait pas assez proche de lui pour le fréquenter sans Ron ni Hermione.

Maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait réellement, Draco lui avait semblé comme un choix logique. Même s'ils avaient tous les deux un caractère fort et qu'ils avaient la propension de se vanner à tout bout de champ, elle ne s'ennuyait jamais en sa compagnie. Ils se ressemblaient sur de nombreux aspects.

Le trou du portrait s'ouvrit et Ron en sortit, suivi par Parkinson. Ginny s'empêcha à grand-peine de lever les yeux au ciel.

Son frère ne lui accordait plus d'attention depuis qu'il avait commencé à sortir avec Pansy et Ginny avait suivi ce changement d'un mauvais œil. Ils étaient inséparables, habituellement. Même si elle ne voulait pas l'avouer, elle était jalouse du temps qu'il passait avec cette fille.

« Tu vas demander à te faire transférer à Gryffondor ? » lança Ginny en direction de Pansy. « Tu passes plus de temps ici que dans ta propre maison. »

« On peut échanger si tu veux. » suggéra Pansy d'un ton goguenard, lançant un regard entendu en direction de Draco.

Ginny sentit ses joues se rosir.

« Ne commencez pas, toutes les deux. » coupa Ron, d'un ton empli de lassitude. « On se voit plus tard. »

« Rentre avant dix heures sinon je devrais prévenir maman et papa. » lança Ginny d'une voix moqueuse.

Ron lui montra son majeur en guise de réponse avant de s'éloigner avec Pansy. Cette dernière tourna la tête et tira la langue à Ginny, dans un geste très enfantin.

« J'ai un maléfice de Chauve-Furie qui l'attend, à son retour. » grogna Ginny en les regardant s'éloigner. « _Quoi ?_ »

Elle avait croisé le regard moqueur de Draco.

« Je n'ai rien dit. » dit-il sans perdre son petit sourire suffisant qui avait le don de la mettre hors d'elle. « Je retourne à ma salle commune. »

« On se voit demain matin ? » demanda Ginny.

« Attention Ginny, tu ne voudrais pas que l'école pense qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous. » répondit Draco d'un ton ironique.

« Je me contrefiche de ce qu'ils pensent. Je fais ce que je veux. Et si j'ai envie de t'emballer dans un placard à balais toute la journée, je le ferai. Ça ne regarde personne d'autre. » répliqua-t-elle.

« Vivement demain, dans ce cas. » dit-il.

Et à sa grande surprise, Draco se pencha dans sa direction et posa ses lèvres au coin des siennes. Il s'était déjà écarté lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire. Elle le regarda s'éloigner, abasourdie.

« Vous voulez entrer, oui ou non ? » interrogea alors la voix de la Grosse Dame.

Ginny hocha la tête, les joues écarlates. Elle murmura le mot de passe à l'attention du portrait et pénétra dans la pièce, prise de court par le geste de Draco.

Le lendemain, lors de son premier de cours, elle peina à rester éveillée. Elle avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil la veille. Elle s'était tournée puis retournée dans son lit pendant des heures en repensant au geste de Draco.

Il n'avait jamais caché son attirance pour elle – mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il le montre de manière si évidente. Elle appréciait passer du temps en sa compagnie. Elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir plus, toutefois.

Elle se mordit les lèvres nerveusement, hésitant à l'attendre devant l'entrée de la grande salle à la fin du petit déjeuner. Ils avaient pris l'habitude d'aller en cours ensemble, le matin. Ginny se décida finalement à se rendre en cours seule, évitant volontairement de regarder dans sa direction.

« Tu vas bien Ginny ? » demanda Harry d'un ton joyeux, quelques heures plus tard.

Il avait probablement remarqué son attitude durant la journée. Elle était restée silencieuse, trop occupée à ressasser le ''baiser'' de Draco.

« J'ai besoin d'aide. » annonça-t-elle d'un ton dramatique.

Il hocha la tête, l'encourageant à continuer.

« C'est un cas hypothétique. » prévint-elle avec sérieux. « Disons qu'un garçon est hypothétiquement intéressé par une fille et ne le cache pas. »

« Oh ça va être intéressant. » déclara Harry, en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Ginny grimaça. En temps normal, elle se serait confiée à son frère jumeau mais il semblait désormais avoir d'autres priorités. Elle n'avait pas d'autres personnes avec qui partager des discussions sur des sujets intimes. Harry était ''l'ami'' le plus proche désormais disponible. Depuis quelques temps, Hermione semblait sur une autre planète. Quant à Luna, et bien il s'agissait de Luna.

Ginny ne savait pas comment gérer la situation et elle avait besoin d'un point de vue extérieur.

« Pense-tu que ce garçon et cette fille peuvent avoir une relation tout à fait platonique ? » demanda avidement Ginny.

« Est-ce que la fille est intéressée par le garçon ? »

« Elle n'en n'est pas trop sûre. Elle aime passer du temps avec lui mais elle ne veut pas de relation sentimentale. » répondit Ginny.

« Je trouve que cette fille est hypocrite. » répondit Harry d'un ton ferme.

Ginny ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? »

« Et bien la fille veut le beurre et l'argent du beurre. Elle sait que le garçon veut plus avec elle et elle en profite pour l'avoir à ses côtés sans s'engager. Elle fait planer la possibilité qu'il pourrait se passer quelque chose entre eux. » déclara Harry.

« Je ne fais rien… Je veux dire _la fille_ ne fait rien planer. » s'empressa de rectifier Ginny, le feu aux joues.

Harry l'observa, l'air goguenard.

« Disons que ce que tu dis est vrai – que la fille est hypocrite. Est-ce qu'elle devrait continuer de fréquenter le garçon ? » continua-t-elle.

« Si elle apprécie le garçon, elle devrait le laisser tranquille. Ou lui dire clairement qu'elle ne veut pas d'une relation et ne pas faire planer le doute. » expliqua Harry. « Ensuite si le garçon souhaite continuer à traîner avec elle, c'est son choix. »

« Même si elle prend le risque de mettre un terme à leur amitié ? » insista Ginny.

« C'est plus juste envers le garçon. Il y a probablement quelques imbéciles qui vont quand même continuer à entretenir l'amitié avec la fille parce qu'ils sont désespérés et stupides mais d'autres mecs vont passer à autre chose et couper contact avec elle. Et sincèrement Ginny, Draco Malfoy n'est pas le type de mec à se faire friendzoner. » fit remarquer Harry en haussant les épaules.

« Harry, j'ai dit _hypothétiquement _! » protesta Ginny, jetant des regards autour d'eux pour s'assurer que personne ne les avait entendus.

« Dans ce cas, _hypothétiquement_, Giovanna devrait arrêter de donner des signaux contradictoires à Drake. » répondit Harry sur le ton de l'évidence.

Ginny grimaça. Il venait d'utiliser les prénoms factices que leur avait donnés Rita Skeeter dans son article ridicule.

« Bon, _très bien_, c'est de moi dont il s'agit. Mais arrête de nous appeler comme ça, par pitié. »

Harry ricana.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire. » avoua Ginny, en soupirant.

Elle jeta un regard discret vers la table des Serpentard et aperçut Draco. Il portait son uniforme de Quidditch et elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il lui allait particulièrement bien. Immédiatement, elle se donna une claque mentale. Elle vit également l'une des coéquipières de Draco, Hestia Carrow, se pencher dans sa direction pour lui parler. Ginny ressentit un pincement étrange dans l'estomac.

« Malfoy doit bien t'aimer. » fit remarquer Harry, l'air pensif. « Je ne l'ai jamais mais vu courir après une fille. C'est toujours le contraire, d'habitude. »

Ginny haussa les épaules, feignant le détachement même si les paroles d'Harry lui procurèrent un sentiment étrange.

* * *

**Destinatrices : ''**Le Quatuor Sublime''

* * *

**Millicent écrit :**

_Je suis de retour._

**Tracey écrit :**

_Millie ! On commençait à s'inquiéter. Où étais-tu passée ?_

**Millicent écrit :**

_L'infirmerie. D'ailleurs l'infirmière est une vieille peau._

**Pansy écrit :**

_Ça fait des années que je le dis. Tu m'as manqué Millie chérie – notre dortoir était trop calme sans tes ronflements._

**Millicent écrit :**

_Tu m'as manqué aussi, Pansy d'amour. Je dépérissais sans tes vannes constantes._

**Daphné écrit :**

_Pansy était en panique parce qu'elle pensait que tu avais pris son conseil au sérieux et que tu étais vraiment allée te jeter de la Tour d'Astronomie._

**Pansy écrit :**

_Je suis trop jeune et trop mignonne pour aller à Azkaban._

**Tracey écrit :**

_Et elle avait aussi commencé à écrire ton éloge funèbre._

**Millicent écrit :**

_Hâte de lire ce que tu as mis dedans._

**Pansy écrit :**

_Ça commençait par ''De son vivant, Millicent Bulstrode était chiante.'' et ça finissait par ''Je vais prendre toutes ses paires de chaussures en guise de dédommagement.''_

**Millicent écrit :**

_Tu es la première personne que je viendrai hanter, promis._

**Pansy écrit :**

_C'est trop d'honneur._

**Tracey écrit :**

_Hey, j'ai pris des notes pendant ton absence pour tes cours – c'est moi que tu devrais hanter._

**Pansy écrit :**

_Tu es jalouse parce qu'elle m'aime plus que toi._

**Daphné écrit :**

_Millie, tu ne nous as pas dit ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ton absence._

**Millicent écrit :**

_Pomfresh ne voulait pas me donner quelque chose pour régler le ''problème''. J'ai dû lui rappeler que mon père donnait des milliers de gallions à l'école chaque année et que ma famille payait probablement son salaire minable. Elle m'a fait avaler une potion et c'était réglé. Elle n'a pas trouvé la cause. Selon elle, j'ai dû manger un truc bizarre. Par contre, merci ma réputation._

**Daphné écrit :**

_Pas d'inquiétude, je m'en charge. Je vais trouver quelque chose de compromettant sur Higgs et le forcer à dire à toute l'école qu'il a menti._

**Millicent écrit :**

_Je vous adore !_

* * *

Pansy entendit la porte s'ouvrir et elle releva les yeux. Ginny Weasley venait d'entrer dans la salle de cours dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle referma son journal et le rangea dans son sac.

« J'adore nos petits rendez-vous secrets. C'est tellement excitant. » commenta Pansy avec un sourire en coin.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.

« Qu'est-ce que tu écris tout le temps dans ce journal ? » demanda Ginny d'un ton curieux.

« Pas tes affaires. » répliqua Pansy.

« Tes copines ont le même, je les vois aussi griffonner dedans. » continua Ginny. « Ils contiennent tous vos vilains petits secrets ? »

« Juste les noms de nos prochaines victimes. » ironisa Pansy.

« On avait un marché. Tu me dis tout ce que je veux savoir sur tes copines, et je la ferme sur ta situation. » rappela Ginny.

Pansy observa la jeune fille avec irritation.

« Alors ? » insista Ginny.

« On les utilise pour communiquer à distance. Ils sont reliés les uns aux autres. » admit Pansy.

« Il y a des trucs compromettants dedans ? » interrogea avidement Ginny.

« Probablement. » répondit Pansy à contrecœur.

Évidemment que les journaux contenaient des informations compromettantes à leur sujet. Pansy n'aimait pas l'expression qui se dessina sur le visage de Ginny. Après quelques instants de silence, Pansy demanda impatiemment :

« Alors, pourquoi tu voulais me voir ? On ne va pas passer l'heure à se regarder amoureusement dans le blanc des yeux. Je te rappelle que je sors déjà avec ton frère. »

« Oui j'ai cru remarquer. Après tout, sa langue est dans ton gosier vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ces derniers temps. »

« Pas que dans mon gosier. » assura Pansy avec un sourire satisfait.

Une expression de dégoût extrême apparut sur le visage de Ginny, comme si elle imaginait une vision particulièrement horrifiante.

« Merlin…» dit-elle en secouant la tête, l'air répugné.

« Détends ton string, Weasley. Et puis nous n'avons pas encore baisouiller, si c'est ça qui t'affole. » affirma Pansy en observant ses ongles parfaitement vernis, l'air ennuyé.

« Je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous faites ou ce que vous ne faites pas. » lâcha Ginny. « J'ai juste besoin d'une chose de ta part. »

« Quoi donc ? » demanda Pansy avec méfiance.

« Quel est le mot de passe de Serpentard ? »

* * *

**Destinatrices :** ''_Millie la cochonne et Pansy la mégère''_

* * *

**Tracey écrit :**

Hey les filles - juste pour vous prévenir que Daphné ne trouve plus son journal.

**Pansy écrit :**

Je croyais qu'elle ignorait mes messages.

**Millicent écrit :**

Tu n'es pas le centre du monde Pansy.

**Pansy écrit**

Je suis le centre du vôtre !

* * *

Tracey Davis observa la note inscrite sur le morceau de parchemin, les sourcils froncés.

_Tracey,_

_Retrouve-moi près de la clairière de la Forêt Interdite à vingt heures, ce soir. Ne mentionne rien à personne._

_Daphné_

Il s'agissait probablement d'une urgence, pensa-t-elle avec appréhension. De plus, Daphné n'était plus en possession de son journal personnel. Elle attrapa son sac et descendit les escaliers principaux du hall pour rejoindre la sortie. Elle traversa le chemin longeant la pelouse parfaitement entretenue du château, en direction du chemin sinueux menant à la forêt interdite. Elle resserra son écharpe autour de sa nuque et fourra les mains dans les poches de son caban.

L'obscurité était déjà tombée. Tracey murmura _Lumos_ afin de créer de la lumière à l'extrémité de sa baguette magique. Elle jeta un regard par-dessus ses épaules, saisie d'un pressentiment étrange. C'était comme si elle était suivie. Elle ne vit cependant personne en se retournant.

« Super idée, Daphné. » murmura-t-elle tandis qu'elle atteignait l'entrée de la forêt interdite, peu rassurée, quelques minutes plus tard.

Elle entendit un craquement et elle se retourna, sur le qui-vive. La lumière de sa baguette éclaira un visage familier.

« Millie ? C'est toi ? » demanda Tracey.

« Non une fille qui lui ressemble. Baisse ta baguette, tu veux ? Je vais devenir aveugle. » dit Millicent.

Tracey s'exécuta.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? » demanda Millicent en s'approchant d'elle.

« Daphné m'a donné rendez-vous dans la clairière. Je crois que c'est une urgence. » répondit Tracey.

« Elle m'a dit la même chose. » l'informa Millicent en montrant un morceau de parchemin.

« C'est bizarre. » déclara Tracey, les sourcils froncés.

« On devrait juste y aller. Pour voir ce qu'elle veut. » déclara Millicent en soupirant.

Elles s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt interdite à la recherche de la clairière mentionnée par Daphné. La petite cabane laissée à l'abandon se trouvait à seulement deux minutes de marche. Elles s'y étaient approchés à plusieurs reprises pendant les cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

Tracey suivit Millicent à travers le chemin terreux, rendu boueux à cause de la pluie. Elle grimaça.

« Pourquoi elle nous a donné rendez-vous dans cet endroit ? » pesta Millicent. « Je ne porte pas les chaussures adaptées pour ces conneries. »

Tracey observa son amie se frayer un chemin tant bien que mal, avec sa paire de bottines en daim. Soudainement, un nouveau craquement se fit entendre et Tracey brandit de nouveau sa baguette, tous ses sens en alerte.

« Mes yeux ! » s'écria la voix de Pansy. « Baisse ta baguette, par Salazar ! »

« Arrête de crier ! » s'exclama une autre voix que Tracey reconnut immédiatement.

« Daphné ? » s'enquit Tracey.

« Cece, c'est toi ? »

« Non, le calmar géant. » répondit Millicent.

« Silence ! » s'exclama Daphné.

Tracey l'entendit murmurer un sortilège et la lumière de sa baguette s'éleva soudainement dans les airs, formant une flamme au-dessus de leurs têtes et éclairant les environs proches.

Tracey distingua les visages interloqués de ses amies.

« Pourquoi tu nous as appelées ici, Daphné ? » demanda Millicent, l'air ennuyé.

« Je ne vous ai rien demandé, c'est Tracey qui m'a demandé de la rejoindre. » indiqua Daphné en fronçant les sourcils. « Et Pansy aussi. »

« C'est complètement faux, tu m'as envoyé un mot et tu l'as signé. » protesta Tracey en extirpant de sa poche le parchemin soigneusement plié.

Elle le tendit à Daphné qui le parcourut rapidement des yeux, stupéfaite.

« Je n'ai jamais écrit ça. Regarde, c'est ce que j'ai reçu de toi. » indiqua-t-elle en lui tendant à son tour un morceau de parchemin froissé.

Tracey aperçut l'exact même message qui lui avait été adressé. La seule différence était le nom dans la signature. Il s'agissait du sien.

« Je n'ai pas écrit ça non plus. » dit-elle.

« Il y a quelque chose qui cloche. » fit remarquer Millicent.

« Non, tu crois ? » ironisa Pansy.

« Retournons juste au château. Cet endroit me fout les jetons. » déclara Daphné.

Elles prirent le chemin arrière, afin de retrouver l'accès au parc de Poudlard.

« On dirait que quelqu'un nous a fait une mauvaise blague. » dit Tracey.

« Si je le ou la retrouve, je vais lui envoyer la facture du nettoyage de mes chaussures. » assura Millicent.

« Qui serait assez stupide pour faire ça ? » demanda Daphné.

« Weaslette, ta demi-sœur Asticot, Brown, Patil, Brocklehurst, Midgen ? Et ce n'est que le début de la liste. » fit remarquer Millicent.

Tracey, à la tête de la marche, écouta ses amies d'une oreille distraite tandis qu'elles dressaient une liste exhaustive des étudiants qui avaient des raisons de les détester.

« On pourrait juste citer les noms de ceux qui n'ont pas de problèmes avec nous. » commenta Pansy avec un rire. « Ça ira plus vite. »

Tracey fronça les sourcils en réalisant qu'elles continuaient à s'enfoncer dans la forêt.

« Il y a un problème. » lança-t-elle soudainement.

Les autres lui jetèrent des regards étonnés.

« La clairière est à trois minutes _maximum_ de l'entrée de la forêt. On devrait déjà être sorties. » dit-elle.

« On a juste dû prendre la direction opposée à cause de l'obscurité. Faisons marche arrière. » proposa Daphné.

« Barbant. » commenta Pansy.

Elles rebroussèrent chemin, prenant la direction opposée. La nuit était complètement tombée et la température avait brusquement chuté. Cette fois, la marche se fit en silence. Au bout de dix minutes, Tracey réalisa qu'elles n'étaient toujours pas sorties de la forêt.

« Ce n'est pas normal. » dit-elle. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, elles s'arrêtèrent.

« Je vais te dire ce qu'il se passe, moi. Nous sommes perdues en plein milieu d'une forêt glauque. » commenta Pansy.

« On peut juste envoyer un signal dans l'air. » proposa Millicent, haussant les épaules.

« Tu es complètement folle ? » demanda Pansy. « Je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans la forêt interdite et que des milliers de créatures mortelles vivent ici. « Si tu envoies un signal ou si on fait trop de bruit, on leur donne notre position exacte. »

« Elle n'a pas tort. » fit remarquer Daphné.

« Mais ça pourrait prendre _des heures_ avant qu'on nous retrouve ! » s'exclama Millicent.

On entendit un craquement, suivi d'un rugissement, probablement celui d'une créature à proximité.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Pansy d'une voix paniquée.

« Je n'en sais rien moi. Daphné ? Tu as toujours les bonnes idées. » rétorqua Millicent.

« J'ai mal au pied. » geignit Pansy avant de s'adosser à un arbre, croisant les bras. « Je n'ai même pas encore dîné. Et Ron va se demander où je suis. »

« Arrête de geindre, j'essaie de réfléchir. » s'exclama Daphné avec frustration, tandis qu'elle commençait à faire les cent pas.

Tracey commençait elle aussi à sentir la nervosité monter en elle. La forêt était dégoûtante et remplie de choses qu'elle ne voulait pas imaginer. L'idée de toucher quoi que ce soit autour d'elle créait une anxiété horrible. Un nouveau craquement se fit entendre, plus proche cette fois et elles tournèrent toutes la tête d'un geste synchronisé.

« C'était quoi ? » interrogea Millicent.

« Chut, regardez ! » murmura soudainement Pansy, pointant du doigt quelque chose.

Tracey suivit son regard et aperçut une large créature s'approcher lentement. Un pelage blanc immaculé et une longue corne ornait le front de la créature. Elle reniflait prudemment le sol.

« Oh, une licorne. » s'extasia Millicent.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ? Elles ne s'aventurent jamais près de la lisière de la forêt. » fit remarquer Daphné.

« On ne sait pas où nous sommes. » rappela Tracey. « Peut-être qu'on s'est enfoncé plus loin qu'on ne le pense. »

« On s'en fiche, c'est notre moyen de sortie. » s'exclama Pansy en se relevant précipitamment.

« Comment ça ? » s'étonna Millicent.

« Il suffit de la monter. » répondit Pansy sur le ton de l'évidence.

« C'est l'idée la plus stupide que j'aie entendue. Nous ne sommes même pas sûre qu'elle nous emmènera à la sortie. » répliqua Daphné.

« Peut-être mais elle est dix fois plus rapide que nous. Elle pourra parcourir une distance plus large. » avança Pansy. « Et tu as une meilleure idée peut-être ? On attend toujours la tienne. »

Daphné secoua la tête avec frustration. Pansy parut satisfaite.

« Bon, Cece. Il faut que tu montes. » décréta-t-elle d'un ton ferme.

« Moi ? » répéta Tracey en ouvrant de grands yeux indignés. « Hors de question que je monte sur cette créature. Tu es complètement folle ? »

« Elle va nous faire une syncope. » commenta Millicent.

« Non, ça _doit_ être Tracey. C'est la seule qui peut le faire. Les licornes n'acceptent d'être montées que par des filles vierges. » assura Pansy.

Elle s'avança lentement en direction de la créature et celle-ci eut un mouvement de recul.

« Ça ne prouve rien. Tu lui as probablement fait peur avec tes pas d'hippogriffe. » accusa Millicent.

D'un pas plus doux et plus prudent, Millicent tenta à son tour quelques pas vers la créature. Cette dernière poussa un hennissement soudain et Millicent battit en retraite. Daphné essaya de l'approcher à son tour, et la créature eut le même mouvement de recul.

Tous les regards se tournèrent ensuite vers Tracey.

« Hors de question que je monte là-dessus. Vous vous rendez compte du nombre de bactéries sur… » commença-t-elle à protester.

« Tu veux passer la nuit dans la forêt interdite, Tracey ? » la coupa Pansy d'une voix menaçante. « Tu te rends compte de ce que ça signifie ? Tu vas devoir uriner dans la nature, dormir à même le sol, dans l'humidité et la boue. Des vers gluants vont probablement te rentrer dans les oreilles et dans d'autres orifices. »

« _Stop._ » plaida Tracey, écœurée par le discours de Pansy.

Elle pouvait déjà imaginer des créatures dégoûtantes grimper au niveau de ses jambes. Elle sentit sa peau la démanger à l'idée.

« Essaye juste. » suggéra Daphné d'une voix rassurante.

Tracey inspira profondément et esquissa quelques pas en direction de la créature. Lorsqu'elle tendit une main timide au niveau de son flanc, la licorne ne bougea pas. Elle se laissa faire lorsque Tracey posa ses doigts sur son pelage doux.

« _Ça marche !_ » lança la voix de Millicent derrière elle, surexcitée.

« Monte ! » ordonna Pansy.

« Et comment je suis supposée faire ça ? » interrogea Tracey d'un ton blasé.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Pansy était derrière et insista pour l'aider à se hisser sur la créature.

« Merlin, tu es _super_ lourde. » dit Pansy avec une grimace.

Après quelques minutes d'essais lamentables, elle parvint finalement à se hisser sur la licorne. D'un geste peu assuré, elle posa ses mains sur le poil doux de l'animal.

« Je fais quoi maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle, incertaine. « Je n'ai jamais montée une fichue licorne. »

Avant que ses amies n'aient eu le temps de répondre, la licorne bondit soudainement, et commença à galoper rapidement à travers l'obscurité. Le hurlement de Tracey résonna dans la nuit noire. Elle se tint fermement aux poils de la licorne, paniquée à l'idée de chuter. Le galop était si rapide qu'un vent froid lui frappait le visage et elle dut lutter pour garder la baguette fermement tenue dans sa main afin d'éclairer le chemin de la licorne. Elle ne sut pas combien de temps elle resta accrochée ainsi au crin de l'animal, priant ses ancêtres pour ne pas se perdre et s'enfoncer davantage dans la forêt interdite.

Soudainement, les arbres se firent moins denses, et elle fut envahie par le soulagement en apercevant la forme imposante du château. Quelques instants plus tard, la licorne se retrouva dans le parc de l'école. Tracey posa une tape légère sur son flanc en espérant que l'animal comprenne son intention de descendre. La licorne ralentit progressivement le pas mais elle ne s'arrêta toutefois pas. Elle continua à trottiner, se rapprochant du saule cogneur.

La licorne s'arrêta brusquement et elle fit un tapotement contre le sol avec son sabot, comme si elle intimait à Tracey de descendre. Non sans difficulté, Tracey s'exécuta.

« Merci tu m'as sauvé la vie. » dit-elle à l'attention de l'animal, avec soulagement.

L'idée de devoir passer une nuit dans cette forêt avait été _traumatisante_. Elle observa la créature sauvage rester sur place. Elle semblait attendre quelque chose. Tracey l'observa avec confusion, incertaine de la conduite à tenir. Était-elle supposée lui donner quelque chose ? Elle n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir plus longtemps.

« _Experlliamus !_ » s'éleva une voix derrière elle.

Tracey vit sa baguette magique lui échapper des mains.

« _Stupefix._ » entendit-elle ensuite.

Elle sentit chacun de ses membres se pétrifier sous l'effet du sortilège et elle tomba au sol. Elle s'attendait à une douleur cuisante en atteignant le sol du parc mais rien ne vint. Elle tomba en douceur sur l'herbe, comme si un sortilège de coussinage avait été appliqué sur la surface habituellement dure.

Elle entendit une voix féminine. Les intonations étaient étouffées et elle ne distingua pas les paroles prononcées. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur le ciel étoilé et elle était dans l'incapacité de les bouger. Quelques instants plus tard, elle réalisa que son corps lévitait à quelques mètres du sol et qu'on la déplaçait. Ensuite, on jeta une cape sur elle, coupant complètement sa vision.

Cette fois, elle fut parcourue d'une vraie panique. Elle essaya d'hurler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Après ce qu'il lui sembla une éternité, le drap qu'on avait posé sur elle fût ôté.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur un plafond grisâtre, craquelé et poussiéreux. De nouveau, les voix se firent entendre et cette fois, elle fut en mesure de distinguer ce qu'elles disaient.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies réussi à me faire accepter ça. » lança la voix d'un garçon.

« Tu fais une licorne excellente, Harry. Tu étais particulièrement convaincante. » lança la voix d'une fille, d'un ton impressionné.

« Dis merci à ma petite sœur et son obsession des licornes. Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi bonne en Métamorphoses, d'ailleurs. » répondit le dénommé Harry.

« La Métamorphose animale n'est pas mon fort, habituellement. Sauf pour les chevaux et les espèces proches. Mon patronus est un cheval, je me demande si c'est lié. » indiqua la fille.

« Tu dois avoir une connexion spéciale avec ces animaux. »

« Aucune idée, mais je te revaudrais ça. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda soudainement le garçon.

« _Finite incantatem._ » entendit Tracey.

Tracey retrouva l'usage de ses membres et jeta des regards apeurés autour d'elle, désorientée. Elle se trouvait dans une pièce étroite aux murs poisseux dégageant une odeur de renfermé qui lui donna envie de rendre son dîner.

« Hey Davis. » lança une voix joviale.

Elle releva la tête et ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage goguenard de Ginny Weasley. A quelques mètres, adossé sur un mur, se trouvait Harry Potter. Immédiatement, Tracey se tendit.

« J'espère que le transport jusqu'ici n'a pas été trop désagréable. Je suis désolée si ta tête s'est cognée contre les parois, c'était un accident…la plupart du temps. » ajouta Ginny avec un sourire en coin.

Tracey se massa la tête douloureusement. Cela expliquait le mal de tête qui lui brûlait le crâne.

« Où est-ce que je suis ? » demanda-t-elle, les observant avec méfiance.

Elle ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Il ne pouvait pas s'agir du château, elle en était certaine.

« La Cabane Criante. » annonça Ginny.

« La Cabane Hurlante. » rectifia Harry avec patience.

« Peu importe, nous sommes dans une cabane. »

« Pourquoi vous m'avez emmenée ici ? » demanda Tracey en ramenant ses mains. « Je dois sortir, mes amies sont dans la forêt et elles… »

« Je sais, c'est de ma faute. » déclara Ginny d'un ton calme.

Une lueur de compréhension passa dans les yeux de Tracey. Cela expliquait la mauvaise blague. Weasley en était responsable.

« C'est moi qui ai écrit ces mots pour vous faire aller dans la Forêt Interdite. Je vous attendais, cachée derrière un arbre. J'ai jeté un sort de _Perte Constante_ à l'une de tes amies avant votre entrée dans la forêt. » expliqua Ginny.

« Ingénieux. » commenta Harry avec admiration.

« Merci. Pas d'inquiétude, le sortilège de Perte Constante est temporaire. Elles devraient retrouver leur chemin d'ici quelques heures. » lança Ginny avec satisfaction. « Tu vois Davis_, moi aussi _j'ai de la ressource. J'ai appris que tu étais celle qui m'avait fait passer un calvaire. »

Évidemment que la vérité lui parviendrait finalement aux oreilles. Comme d'habitude Pansy n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'aboyer à qui voulait l'entendre les détails de leur séance d'obeah. Était-ce pour cette raison que Weasley l'avait emmenée dans cet endroit ? Voulait-elle se venger ?

« Mais sans rancune, c'est dans le passé. » indiqua Ginny, d'un ton peu convaincant. « Ne te préoccupe pas trop de tes copines. Passer la nuit avec d'autres hyènes leur fera le plus grand bien. »

Tracey l'observa avec horreur.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous emmenée ici ? » répéta Tracey. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Ginny extirpa une baguette de sa poche et joua distraitement avec celle-ci, la passant entre ses doigts, faisant mine de réfléchir. Tracey reconnut immédiatement sa baguette.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide, Davis. » déclara Ginny.

Elle farfouilla dans son sac avant d'en extirper un livret à la couverture noire. Tracey le reconnut immédiatement. Elle possédait un journal identique. Il s'agissait probablement du journal personnel de Daphné, disparut mystérieusement deux jours plus tôt.

« Où tu as trouvé ça ? » interrogea Tracey avec incrédulité. « Voleuse. »

« C'est moi qui pose les questions ici, Davis. » lança Ginny d'une voix agacée. « Et tu n'es pas en mesure de me donner des leçons sur la délinquance. Ni toi ni ta petite troupe. »

Ginny ouvrit le journal et commença à le feuilleter. Tracey savait qu'elle n'était pas en mesure d'en lire le contenu, dissimulé par un sortilège.

« Je me suis renseignée sur ces trucs – apparemment seul le propriétaire peut en lire le contenu. » expliqua Ginny. « Mais il y a aussi un autre moyen. Vous utilisez un mot de passe qui est une sécurité supplémentaire et qui peut donner l'accès à quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Je ne connais pas son mot de passe. » répliqua Tracey d'un ton sec.

« Mais tu peux m'aider à le retrouver, après tout tu es sa meilleure amie. » devina Ginny.

« Tu es délirante, Weasley. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire une seule seconde que j'accepterai de t'aider ? »

Ginny secoua la tête, lâchant un soupir de lassitude face au refus de Tracey.

« Je ne voulais vraiment pas en arriver à ces extrémités, Davis, crois-moi. Mais tu me forces la main. » assura-t-elle.

Elle s'approcha de Tracey et s'installa à même le sol.

« Tu vois Davis – je connais tes troubles. Je sais que tu as horreur des endroits dégoûtants. C'est pour ça que je t'ai emmenée ici. » indiqua-t-elle. « Cet endroit n'a pas été nettoyé depuis plus de _vingt ans_. »

« Et il était fréquenté régulièrement par un loup-garou féroce. » ajouta Harry.

« Tu vas rester ici tant que ce journal ne sera pas débloqué. Même si tu dois y passer la nuit. » assura vicieusement Ginny.

« Tu...tu ne peux pas faire ça. » bredouilla Tracey, mal à l'aise.

Elle réalisa l'ampleur de la perversion de Weasley et elle sentit la panique s'insinuer lentement en elle.

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable, Davis. » assura Ginny. « Peut-être que tu as besoin d'une petite démonstration ? »

Elle se tourna vers Harry.

« Tu viens ? On dirait que Davis a besoin de calme pour prendre des décisions intelligentes. » indiqua-t-elle avec sarcasme.

Ginny se dirigea vers la sortie, Harry sur ses talons. La porte lourde de la pièce se ferma dans un bruit sec derrière eux, plongeant de nouveau la pièce dans un silence pesant.

Tracey observa ses alentours avec dégoût.

Les fenêtres étaient barricadées et recouvertes d'une épaisse couche grisâtre.

L'air était étouffant à cause du manque d'air qui passait probablement dans cet endroit et la poussière la fit tousser bruyamment. Elle enleva sa veste et tenta tout de même d'actionner la poignée de l'une des fenêtres. Elle utilisa sa veste pour éviter d'entrer en contact avec la substance dégoûtante et grasse qui recouvrait l'objet.

Sans surprise, la fenêtre resta résolument close. Elle commençait à avoir très chaud. La concentration de germes devait être cent fois plus importantes que dans le château.

Paniquée, elle continua d'observer ses environs à la recherche d'une idée quelconque.

Elle ne pouvait pas aider Weasley à débloquer le journal de Daphné. Rester dans cet endroit n'était pas non plus une possibilité.

Elle gémit en secouant la tête, son anxiété l'empêchant de réfléchir convenablement. Soudainement elle entendit un couinement et elle sursauta. Son cœur commença à battre à toute allure dans sa poitrine.

Le couinement se fit entendre de nouveau, suivi de frottements semblant sortir des murs. _Des souris, ou pires, des rats_, pensa Tracey avec horreur.

Elle se tordit les mains, paniquée, la respiration haletante. Elle commençait à avoir du mal à respirer. Sa poitrine se serra brutalement et elle se sentit nauséeuse. Un nouveau couinement lui arracha un hurlement elle se rua en direction de la porte où Weasley avait disparu quelques instants plus tôt. Elle tapa de toutes ses forces contre l'entrée avec sa veste.

« Laissez-moi sortir d'ici ! Je vous en prie ! A l'aide » hurla-t-elle.

Quelques secondes plus tard la porte coulissa dans un bruissement.

« Tout va bien Davis ? Tu n'as pas bonne mine. » fit remarquer Ginny avec sarcasme. « Tu as tenu quatorze minutes et trente-trois secondes. Harry a gagné le pari. Je ne te donnais pas plus de dix minutes, pour dire la vérité. »

« S'il-te-plaît, fais-moi sortir d'ici. » plaida Tracey, des larmes au coin de ses yeux.

« Je te l'ai dit. Donne-moi ce dont j'ai besoin et je te laisserai sortir. » assura-t-elle.

« T...Très bien. » murmura Tracey, dans un souffle, découragée.

Ginny lui tendit le journal, ainsi qu'une plume équipée.

« Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. » indiqua Ginny avant de refermer la porte d'un coup sec.

Tracey cria de frustration de nouveau – et les larmes autour de ses yeux se firent plus abondantes.

D'un geste fébrile, elle ouvrit le journal de Daphné, se retrouvant devant la page principale, complètement vierge. Elle savait que le journal n'autorisait qu'un mot en guise de mot de passe. Daphné n'aurait pas choisi quelque chose d'aléatoire. Elle aimait les symbolismes.

Elle apposa la plume dessus et commença à écrire des mots. Elle utilisa tout ce qui lui passa par la tête, les endroits préférés de Daphné, ses musiciens favoris, les noms des animaux de compagnie pendant son enfance. Tracey essaya même son propre nom.

Elle tenta plus d'une centaine de mots sans succès et la panique était telle que ses yeux commençaient à se brouiller et qu'elle ressentait une sensation d'étourdissement.

Plus elles observaient les détails de la pièce, plus elle sentait son anxiété s'accroître en apercevant le niveau de saleté. Chaque seconde qui passait, elle prenait le risque d'être contaminée par des choses terrifiantes.

Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité (et une centaine de tentatives plus tard) elle se découragea. Elle fondit en larmes - ne pouvant plus supporter d'être dans cet endroit.

« Réfléchis Tracey. » articula-t-elle pour elle-même.

Il devait s'agir de quelque chose de secret, que peu de personnes devaient savoir à propos de Daphné. Une idée lui vint en tête et elle hésita avant de l'écrire. Elle savait à quel point Daphné était affectée à ce sujet. Elle porta tout de même la plume sur le papier et s'empressa de griffonner le nom.

_Renata._

Rien ne se passa et Tracey gémit de frustration. Elle était désormais à court d'idées. Soudainement, elle vit des lettres apparaître à la place du nom qu'elle avait inscrit.

_Ce journal appartient à Daphné Greengrass._

Interloquée, elle mit plusieurs secondes à réaliser ce que ces mots signifiaient. Puis, elle tourna fébrilement le reste des pages et constata avec soulagement qu'elles étaient désormais remplies de mot. Elle avait trouvé le mot de passe et avait libérée. Son cœur se serra en réalisant que Daphné avait choisi le nom de sa mère, qui l'avait abandonnée quelques mois après sa naissance. Elle ne parlait jamais de sa mère. Elle s'était toutefois confiée à Tracey et cette dernière savait à quel point cela l'avait affectée tout au long de sa vie.

Elle s'empressa de s'approcher de la porte et hurler le nom de Weasley. Cette fois, la porte mit plus de temps à s'ouvrir et Weasley apparut finalement en baillant.

« Alors ? »

Tracey lui tendit le journal et un large sourire éclaira le visage de Ginny.

« Je savais que tu pouvais le faire. Bien joué Davis ! » la félicita Ginny avec excitation tandis qu'elle parcourait des yeux le journal.

Tracey resta silencieuse – le souffle court, tremblante. Ginny lui jeta un regard de pitié.

« Écoute Davis. C'est dans notre intérêt à toutes les deux que cette soirée reste un secret.

Je sais que tu ne vas rien dire à ton amie. Comment vas-tu justifier le fait que tu as préféré la vendre plutôt que de sacrifier une nuit dans une cabane ? Je veux dire, quel genre de meilleure amie es-tu ? » dit-elle.

Ginny avait bien joué son coup. Elle avait mis Tracey au pied du mur.

« Je ne dirai rien. » articula Tracey d'une voix faible. « Laisse-moi sortir. »

« Bien sûr. Par curiosité, quel était le mot de passe ? » demanda Ginny.

« _Rock'n'Troll._ C'est son groupe préféré. » mentit Tracey.

Ginny sembla se satisfaire de sa réponse, elle se tourna sur le côté, afin de la laisser passer. Elle lui tendit sa baguette au passage.

« Ce fut un plaisir de faire affaire avec toi. » déclara Ginny avec satisfaction.

Tracey ignora ses paroles. Elle s'empara de sa baguette et quitta la pièce, le cœur lourd.


	16. Addicted to You

**XVI. Addicted to You**

Hermione Granger était heureuse. Cette sensation de constamment planer sur un petit nuage était des plus grisantes.

Elle soupira longuement, reposant sa plume sur son parchemin, incapable de se concentrer sur son devoir d'Arithmancie. Toutes ses pensées étaient dirigées vers une seule personne – _Sirius Black_. Elle avait du mal à réaliser que leur relation avait passé un nouveau cap.

Son expérience avec Sirius lui avait paru différente, bien loin des escapades maladroites qu'elle avait connu par le passé. Sirius était un amant_ expérimenté_. Sa capacité à déchiffrer son langage corporel sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de parler la surprenait. Il semblait attentif à chacun de ses gestes, aux expressions de son visage, à ses soupirs et ses regards. Il savait toujours quels mots et quels gestes avoir à son encontre.

« Tu aurais vu sa tête, elle était complètement _traumatisée._ » raconta Harry d'une voix dramatique, se penchant de manière exagérée sur la table. « Je ne te chercherai _jamais _des noises, Ginny. »

Hermione sortit de sa rêverie, reportant son attention sur son meilleur ami. Elle était installée dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les péripéties récentes d'Harry et Ginny contre les Quatre. Apparemment, Ginny leur avait tendu un piège particulièrement excitant, à en juger par l'enthousiasme débordant d'Harry. Le but de l'opération avait été d'obtenir le journal intime de l'une d'entre elles.

Suite à son kidnapping, Tracey Davis s'était ruée vers la cabane du garde-chasse pour obtenir de l'aide. Dans la panique totale, McGonagall, Rusard et Hagrid avaient accouru dans la forêt interdite à la recherche des étudiantes perdues.

On avait retrouvé les trois jeunes filles au pied d'un arbre, serrées les unes contres les autres, tremblotantes, après plus de quatre heures passées au cœur de la forêt.

McGonagall avait attribué une douzaine d'heures de retenue à chacune d'entre elles pour leur manquement au règlement. Pour couronner le tout, on leur avait retiré cinquante points au tableau d'honneur de l'élection.

* * *

_ **Miss Fondatrice** _

''_Tableau d'Honneur''_

* * *

_1\. Mandy Brocklehurst – 305 points_

_2\. Daphné Greengrass – 295 points_

_3\. Tracey Davis – 230 points_

_4\. Ginevra Weasley – 205 points_

_5\. Millicent Bulstrode – 195 points_

_6\. Hermione Granger – 180 points_

_7\. Pansy Parkinson – 175 points_

_8\. Lavande Brown – 155 points_

_9\. Luna Lovegood – 125 points_

_10\. Sally-Ann Perks – 105 points_

_Éloïse Migden – Éliminée/Forfait – 0 points_

_Padma Patil – Éliminée/Forfait - 0 points_

_Susan Bones - Éliminée/Forfait - 0 points_

* * *

Hermione fut ravie de constater qu'elle se trouvait désormais en sixième position. Le soir même, elle ne put s'empêcher de partager son excitation avec Sirius. Le visage de ce dernier s'étira en un sourire amusé, tandis qu'il écoutait Hermione.

« Tu es spéciale, Hermione. Tu as quelque chose que le reste n'a pas. » lui assura-t-il.

Jamais quelqu'un d'autre ne lui avait assuré avec autant de vigueur qu'elle était _spéciale_. Il était tellement agréable d'être appréciée pour sa vraie personnalité. Elle n'avait pas besoin de jouer un rôle quand elle se trouvait en sa présence.

Elle était parfois surprise de la facilité avec laquelle elle était devenue à l'aise en sa compagnie, malgré cette relation que leur entourage aurait probablement qualifié d'inappropriée. Elle n'en avait que faire. Sirius lui procurait des sentiments nouveaux et palpitants et elle n'était pas disposée à y renoncer.

Un tapement contre la porte fit sursauter Hermione et elle se figea sur place, jetant un regard paniqué à Sirius. Que dirait-on si on la voyait à une heure aussi tardive dans le bureau d'un professeur ? Sirius posa un doigt sur ses propres lèvres, lui intimant de rester silencieuse. Sans perdre son sang-froid, il désigna la porte attenante, donnant accès à ses appartements privés.

Hermione s'empressa de rejoindre la chambre à coucher d'un pas silencieux et referma doucement la porte sur elle. Elle se mordit la lèvre nerveusement, s'efforçant d'écouter les sons provenant du bureau.

Elle entendit les pas de Sirius résonner sur le vieux parquet, puis le son d'une porte qu'on ouvrait. Une voix lui parvint aux oreilles – celle d'un homme. Elle ne réussit pas à en distinguer les paroles. Quelques instants plus tard, Sirius apparut dans la chambre.

« Rogue. » indiqua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Hermione hocha la tête, soulagée. Même si la relation qu'ils entretenaient était excitante - l'idée d'être découverts était terrifiante. Elle savait que les conséquences seraient graves si on les surprenait ensemble.

« Je ne devrais pas venir aussi régulièrement. » dit-elle finalement, tracassée. « Quelqu'un va finir par se douter de quelque chose. »

« Personne ne se doute de rien. Après tout, tout le monde est au courant que tu m'assistes pour le club de DFCM. C'est un excellent prétexte. » assura-t-il d'une voix confiante.

Encore une fois, Hermione sentit sa nervosité disparaître en un clin d'œil. Sirius avait cette facilité inhérente à la rassurer. Elle perdait toutes ses appréhensions en sa présence.

Il s'approcha d'elle, réduisant la distance entre eux. Lorsqu'il prit sa main dans la sienne et qu'il l'attira dans une étreinte, Hermione se laissa faire.

Elle frissonna lorsqu'il écarta son épaisse chevelure afin de dégager sa nuque. Elle retint son souffle lorsque ses lèvres chaudes posèrent des baisers humides le long de son cou. Les mains de Sirius caressèrent lentement son dos, puis disparurent sous son chemisier, parcourant sa peau nue. Elle ferma les yeux, laissant échapper un soupir de contentement tandis que ses lèvres moites traçait des baisers sur sa clavicule, puis à la naissance de sa poitrine, laissée découverte par son chemisier ouvert.

Il remonta ensuite vers son visage et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent pour un baiser fiévreux. Il ne quitta pas ses lèvres tandis qu'il attirait Hermione sur le grand lit à baldaquin se dressant au milieu de la pièce.

Hermione retint son soupir lorsqu'il retira totalement son chemisier, laissant des baisers sur sa peau nue. Le reste de ses vêtements fut ôté rapidement et Sirius couvrit sa nuque, sa poitrine et son abdomen de baisers. Hermione laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise lorsque la tête se retrouvant entre ses cuisses. Elle sentit ses joues se réchauffer. Pourtant, sa gêne fut de courte durée lorsque la langue de Sirius commença à la caresser.

C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'on la touchait _ainsi _et Hermione ne put retenir ses gémissements bruyants. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle fut parcourue de spasmes incontrôlables, tandis qu'un plaisir indescriptible envahissait toutes les parcelles de son corps. Lorsque Sirius s'écarta, l'observant avec intensité, Hermione resta figée quelques secondes, les jambes tremblantes et la respiration haletante.

La tête toujours enfouie dans l'oreiller, son cerveau tentait de poser des mots sur les sensations intenses qu'elle venait de ressentir. Elle avait déjà eu des orgasmes – _seule_. Cette fois, cela avait été différent.

Cet entrelacement de sensations physiques et d'excitation mentale était

indescriptible, totalement inconnu pour elle. Finalement, elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, croisant les prunelles sombres de Sirius.

« Tu as aimé ça, Hermione ? » demanda-t-il, avec un sourire en coin.

Elle hocha la tête timidement.

« C'était…époustouflant. » dit-elle avec sincérité, ne trouvant pas un meilleur mot pour décrire la sensation.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage séduisant de Sirius et encore une fois, elle se perdit dans son regard intense. La convoitise qu'elle décelait dans son regard éveillait de nouveau son propre désir.

Sirius l'attira de nouveau à lui pour un baiser torride. Il l'invita à s'installer à califourchon sur lui et Hermione s'exécuta, non sans gêne. Cette position était nouvelle pour elle et elle se sentait clairement exposée face à lui.

Encore une fois, Sirius n'eut pas de difficulté à la mettre en confiance, lui murmurant des paroles sensuelles à l'oreille et la complimentant sans cesse.

Bien plus tard, tandis qu'elle reposait sa tête sur son torse dévêtu et en sueur, elle fut forcée d'admettre qu'il n'avait pas eu tort. Il avait _beaucoup_ de choses à lui apprendre. Et elle était plus que ravie de parfaire son éducation avec lui.

* * *

**Destinatrices :** _''Ils nous envient tous''_

* * *

**Daphné écrit :**

_Finalement, j'ai acheté un nouveau journal – je n'ai pas réussi à retrouver l'ancien._

**Pansy écrit :**

_C'est bizarre que tu ne le retrouves pas. J'espère qu'il n'est pas tombé dans des mains mal intentionnées !_

**Tracey écrit :**

_Ça n'a pas d'importance – il est bloqué avec un sort. Ne t'en fait pas !_

**Millicent écrit :**

_Encore cinq heures de retenue avec McGonagall. Si je trouve le petit plaisantin qui nous a envoyées dans cette forêt, je l'étripe à mains nues._

* * *

Daphné Greengrass ferma son nouveau journal avec frustration. Elle passait une semaine détestable. Tout d'abord, cette vieille peau de McGonagall lui avait retiré un nombre incalculable de points, et elle avait perdu sa première place au classement de _Miss Fondatrice. _Elle était désormais en deuxième position derrière Mandy Brocklehurst qui se pavanait dans les couloirs comme si elle avait déjà remporté la compétition.

L'irritation de Daphné augmenta davantage lorsqu'elle aperçut sa demi-sœur Astoria dans le Hall de l'école, entourée par une bande de sixième année qui l'écoutait avec attention, comme si elle partageait un message divin.

Depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, Astoria s'était attirée un club de fans. Elle semblait causer la curiosité de tous les élèves, intéressés par l'arrivée de cette nouvelle étrangère. Astoria se plaisait à raconter sa vie en Amérique à qui voulait l'entendre. Ses pairs semblaient particulièrement passionnés par ses histoires à Ilvermorny, l'école de sorcellerie.

« Nous avions aussi une élection, mais elle était différente. D'ailleurs, j'ai été élue Reine du bal l'année dernière. Tout le monde voulait que je sois élue alors personne d'autre ne s'est présenté. » indiqua-t-elle, provoquant les « _whoa_ » admiratifs d'une bande de Poufsouffle stupide.

Daphné avait levé les yeux au ciel. Comme d'habitude, Astoria avait réussi à se mettre tout le monde dans la poche. Personne ne savait à quel point elle était fausse. Ce qui agaçait le plus Daphné était sans doute le fait d'être constamment comparée à sa demi-sœur. Certains semblaient même choqués qu'elles soient de la même famille.

« Je ne la supporte plus. » déclara Daphné entre ses dents, ses yeux jetant des éclairs au feu crépitant dans la cheminée.

Une élève venait de se renseigner sur la couleur préférée de sa demi-sœur afin de lui tricoter une écharpe en laine.

« Elle me pourrit mon air et mon existence. » poursuivit-elle d'une voix agacée.

Étonnée de ne pas obtenir de réponse à ses complaintes, elle se tourna vers sa meilleure amie, les sourcils froncés. Tracey semblait plongée dans ses pensées et n'écoutait visiblement pas ses paroles. Pour une raison obscure, Tracey lui paraissait étrangement distante ces derniers jours.

« Tu m'écoutes ? » insista Daphné.

L'attention de Tracey se reporta sur elle et elle sembla quitter sa léthargie. Elle hocha la tête, esquissant un sourire peu convaincant.

« Oui, oui. » assura Tracey. « Qu'est-ce que tu disais à propos d'Affreuse ? »

« Je dois lui donner une bonne leçon. Je ne peux pas la laisser se pavaner comme si c'était son école. » déclara Daphné d'un ton résolu, en croisant les bras. « Mais je dois rester discrète. Papa me tuerait s'il savait que j'ai touché à un seul cheveu sur son _précieux_ petit crâne. »

L'idée de Pansy lui revint soudain en tête. Raser les longues boucles blondes de sa demi-sœur pendant son sommeil n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Malheureusement, Astoria avait intégré Poufsouffle et entrer dans le dortoir sans être remarquée serait compliqué. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait soudoyer un condisciple d'Astoria pour faire le sale boulot à sa place ? _Non_, pensa-t-elle. Ces imbéciles de Poufsouffle étaient bien trop loyaux. Aucun d'entre eux n'accepterait de s'en prendre à l'un des leurs. Elle devait trouver une autre idée.

Elle décida finalement de quitter la salle commune, lassée de ne trouver aucun réconfort de la part de ses amies. Tracey semblait préoccupée par des problèmes inconnus et Pansy Parkinson était constamment accrochée au bras de son nouveau petit-ami. Quant à Millicent, elle était introuvable, probablement occupée à consommer des drogues en tout genre avec ses amis camés.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers l'horloge. _Dix heures du soir_, affichait celle-ci. A cette heure-ci, Blaise était probablement dans les couloirs de l'école pour sa ronde, comme l'exigeaient ses devoirs de Préfet-en-Chef. En temps normal, elle aurait simplement attendu son retour dans la salle commune. Aujourd'hui toutefois, Daphné était contrariée et elle avait besoin d'une présence réconfortante.

Elle passa le trou du portrait et s'engagea dans les couloirs. Blaise effectuait toujours ses rondes dans un ordre précis. Elle grimpa les escaliers et se dirigea vers le cinquième étage. Comme d'habitude, les escaliers n'en firent qu'à leur tête, et elle se retrouva du côté opposé de l'étage. Daphné laissa échapper un soupir ennuyé.

Elle longea le couloir d'un pas lent. L'endroit était désert – les élèves n'étaient pas autorisés à errer dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci sans raison valable. Elle savait toutefois qu'elle ne risquait pas de retenue si elle croisait Blaise.

Elle entendit soudainement des voix à quelques mètres et elle s'arrêta. Elle distingua d'abord une voix masculine puis une voix féminine qui lui parut familière. Les paroles étaient étouffées mais les intonations indiquaient qu'il s'agissait d'une discussion houleuse.

Poussée par la curiosité, elle se rapprocha de l'angle et jeta un regard discret vers le couloir adjacent. Elle reconnut Millicent, les bras croisés, parlant avec animation à quelqu'un d'autre. Elle paraissait irritée.

Après quelques minutes, Daphné vit l'expression du visage de son amie s'adoucir. Cette dernière s'avança vers l'autre personne et Daphné put clairement voir qu'ils échangeaient un baiser. Daphné esquissa un sourire. Il s'agissait probablement de l'amoureux secret de Millicent dont avait parlé Pansy. Soudainement, Millicent s'écarta, et le visage de son amoureux apparut dans le champ de vision de Daphné.

Elle perdit immédiatement son sourire en voyant de qui il s'agissait.

Elle recula, éberluée. Des bruits de pas la firent revenir à la réalité et elle s'empressa de faire marche arrière, pour s'éloigner, craignant d'être remarquée. La situation aurait été des plus _embarrassantes_.

Elle continua à errer encore dans les couloirs, sans but apparent, les pensées toujours plongées vers la découverte choquante à laquelle elle venait d'assister. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle croisa Blaise qui finissait sa ronde.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il en apercevant la mine confuse de sa petite-amie.

Daphné acquiesça. Même si l'envie d'en parler à Blaise était pressante, elle la réprima. Elle devait d'abord avoir une discussion sérieuse Millicent afin de comprendre.

Heureusement, Blaise n'insista pas et elle resta silencieuse pendant qu'il lui relatait sa soirée. Apparement, il avait encore surpris Pansy et Ron Weasley dans un placard à balais après le couvre-feu. Pansy avait clamé à Blaise qu'il ne pouvait pas la mettre en retenue en raison de son amitié avec Daphné. Ce dernier avait levé les yeux au ciel, peu convaincu.

Pendant le restant de la soirée, Daphné resta distraite, répondant à Blaise par des paroles succinctes ou des hochements de la tête brefs.

« J'ai oublié de te le dire. » lança soudainement Blaise. « Ton père m'a écrit. »

Ces paroles furent suffisantes pour sortir Daphné de sa léthargie. Elle se redressa lentement sur le sofa où ils étaient installés et se tourna pour lui faire face.

« _Vraiment ?_ » demanda-t-elle avec surprise. « Qu'a-t-il dit ? »

« Il m'a proposé d'assister à une course de murlap, le week-end prochain. Il veut en savoir plus sur le jeune homme dont sa fille est éperdument amoureuse. » déclara-t-il avec un rire. « J'espère en ressortir vivant. »

L'invitation de Blaise par son père la troublait. Il n'avait jamais eu cette attention avec ses ex petit-amis. Toutefois, c'était la première fois qu'il semblait apprécier l'un d'eux.

« J'imagine qu'il veut aussi savoir si ma mère est disposée à lui vendre son Manoir. » ajouta Blaise avec amusement.

Daphné hocha la tête, songeuse. Son père ne faisait jamais rien sans intentions cachées. Elle avait hérité cela de lui.

Elle avait remarqué l'intérêt que son père portait au Manoir de la mère de Blaise. Il voulait probablement s'assurer de pouvoir en devenir l'acheteur potentiel.

Elle trouvait toutefois étrange que l'invitation soit destinée à Blaise seulement et qu'il ne l'ait pas tenue au courant. Après tout, il s'agissait de _son_ petit-ami et Daphné n'était pas certaine d'être à l'aise que les deux se rencontrent sans sa présence.

Elle décida de ne pas trop s'épancher sur le sujet. Elle avait d'autres choses plus _pressantes _à l'esprit. Le trou du portrait coulissa de nouveau et Daphné aperçut Millicent s'y glisser. Cette dernière paraissait de meilleure humeur et elle se dirigea vers le dortoir des filles, faisant un signe de la main à Daphné à son passage. Cette dernière s'enfonça dans le dos du fauteuil, hésitant à confronter son amie sur-le-champ.

L'arrivée de Pansy dans la salle commune parvint à lui changer les idées. Pansy s'installa sur le sofa face à Blaise et Daphné, laissant échapper l'un de ses longs soupirs à fendre l'âme.

« C'était assez dramatique ? » demanda Pansy en fronçant les sourcils.

Daphné éclata de rire et Blaise leva les yeux au ciel, comme il le faisait toujours devant les frasques de Pansy.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » demanda Daphné avec curiosité.

« Je ne comprends pas les garçons. » répondit Pansy, blasée. « Ronald n'a pas remarqué ma nouvelle coiffure ce matin. »

« Oh non. » commenta Daphné.

« Lorsque je lui ai fait la remarque, il a eu l'_audace_ de me demander pourquoi j'avais payé autant pour une coiffure qui ressemblait à l'ancienne. Ce qui est totalement faux, pas vrai ? » demanda Pansy à l'attention de Daphné.

« Absolument. » répondit Daphné d'un ton machinal.

« Évidemment, j'étais verte toute la journée après son commentaire. Il m'a demandé si j'allais bien et quand je lui ai dit ''_Oui_'' il n'a même pas insisté ! Il m'a juste.._. crue_. »

« L'imbécile. » dit Daphné en secouant la tête.

« Je veux dire… C'est _évident_ que tout ne va pas bien ! » poursuivit Pansy avec irritation.

« Donc si je comprends bien. » commença à résumer Blaise. « Tu es en colère contre lui parce qu'il t'a crue quand tu lui as dit que tu allais bien ? »

« _Exactement_. » répondit Pansy sur le ton de l'évidence, comme si cela coulait de source.

« Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité ? » interrogea Blaise en levant un sourcil.

« Parce que…_Parce que_ ! » lança Pansy avec frustration. « Tu ne comprendrais pas, tu es un homme après tout. »

« Avouez-le, vous êtes compliquées. » lança Blaise, haussant les épaules.

Daphné se tourna vers lui, un sourcil levé.

« _Nous_ sommes compliquées ? » répéta-t-elle avec morgue.

Blaise sembla réaliser qu'il s'aventurait sur un chemin sinueux car il leva les mains en signe de paix et changea rapidement de sujet.

/

Millicent froissa le morceau de parchemin qu'elle venait de lire, puis le jeta dans les flammes de la cheminée. Sa mère serait de passage à Pré-au-Lard le week-end suivant et elle insistait pour qu'elles déjeunent ensemble.

Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, la relation de Millicent avec sa mère avait toujours été tendue. Elle avait empiré après le divorce de ses parents. Voir sa mère se pavaner aux bras de son amant tandis que son père traversait une dépression sévère l'avait rendue acerbe.

De temps à autres, Jackie faisait mine de prendre des nouvelles pour donner l'impression d'être une mère aimante. Elle faisait cela pour les apparences, sans aucun doute. Jackie n'avait jamais eu une seule once d'amour et d'affection en elle.

Si elle avait écouté son instinct, Millicent aurait tout simplement décliné cette invitation. Elle voyait toutefois déjà le regard désapprobateur de son père et elle soupira avec résignation. Elle irait voir sa mère pour faire plaisir à ce dernier. Après ça, elle serait probablement tranquille pour les six prochains mois car Jackie ne donnerait aucun signe de vie.

Millicent se sentait mieux ces derniers temps. La pénurie de drogues à Poudlard s'était révélée moins difficile qu'elle ne l'aurait crue. Théodore Nott avait parlé de _désintoxication involontaire_. Millicent avait les idées plus claires. Elle était aussi heureuse d'avoir enfin trouvé quelqu'un d'attentionné, compréhensif et _présent _pour elle lorsqu'elle en avait besoin.

Ses pensées se tournèrent de nouveau vers_ lui_ et un sourire éclaira le visage de Millicent. Elle avait l'impression que des doxys surexcités jouaient une partie de Quidditch effrénée dans son ventre lorsqu'elle pensait à lui. Était-elle amoureuse ? _Probablement_, pensa-t-elle.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle où se déroulait son cours de Potions, elle croisa le regard de Terrence Higgs qui détourna les yeux, faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir vue. Toutes leurs interactions étaient désormais malaisantes.

Ils ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole depuis la rumeur dégradante qu'il avait lancé à son sujet. Millicent avait trouvé toute l'affaire particulièrement humiliante. Heureusement, elle pouvait compter sur ses amies pour lui venir en aide en toutes circonstances. Daphné avait probablement fait miroiter Terrence des menaces graves car il avait soudainement changé sa version des faits. Il prétendait désormais que ses accusations sur Millicent avaient été inventées de toutes pièces. Il disait vouloir lui rendre la monnaie de son gallion après qu'elle l'ait rejeté comme un malpropre. Cela avait suffi au reste de l'école pour arrêter de commérer au sujet de Millicent. On pouvait toujours compter sur Daphné pour amadouer les autres et les soumettre à ses quatre volontés.

Millicent n'avait pourtant pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer la soudaine distance de Daphné à son égard depuis quelques jours. Elle ne savait pas la raison derrière ce nouveau silence.

Le jour du déjeuner avec sa génitrice se profila plus rapidement que prévu. Avec un soupir de résignation, Millicent poussa la porte de _Mi- Citrouille, Mi-Raisin_, un restaurant huppé de Pré-au-Lard. Elle repéra sa mère déjà installée à une table – lui faisant de grands signes de la main.

Millicent réprima une grimace tandis qu'elle rejoignait sa mère à la table. Jackie Bulstrode, née Rosier, ne faisait pas ses quarante-sept ans. Des joggings quotidiens, un régime alimentaire militaire et des consultations régulières chez le chirurmage le plus célèbre de l'Essex l'avaient aidé à garder une jeunesse éphémère.

Avec ses longs cheveux d'un blond cendré lui tombant au milieu du dos, ses lèvres artificiellement pulpeuses, et ses pommettes trop ciselées pour être naturelles, elle se plaisait à prétendre qu'elle avait encore trente-deux ans. Selon Jackie, elle ressemblait à la sœur plus âgée de sa fille. Lorsque Millicent arriva à sa hauteur, Jackie se leva, lui adressant un sourire radieux. Elle esquissa un geste pour l'enlacer. Millicent se laissa faire mais elle ne rendit pas l'étreinte de sa mère.

« Mon bébé grandit tellement vite. » commenta Jackie avec émotion.

Millicent s'efforça de ne pas lever les yeux au plafond. Elle trouvait sa mère tellement agaçante, parfois. Rien ne semblait authentique chez elle.

« Comment tout se passe à l'école ? » demanda Jackie une fois que la serveuse eut terminé de prendre leur commande.

Millicent hocha les épaules.

« Bien. » répondit-elle d'une voix robotique.

« Tout se passe bien avec tes amies ? » continua Jackie avec enthousiasme.

« Hm hm. »

« Écoute Millie, j'essaie _vraiment_ d'avoir une conversation avec toi, mais tu ne m'en laisses pas la possibilité. » déclara Jackie d'un ton blessé.

« Pourquoi maintenant ? » assena Millie d'un ton suspicieux. « Tu n'as_ jamais_ fait cet effort. »

« Je sais que tu m'en veux encore à cause de la séparation avec ton père mais tu dois comprendre… » commença Jackie.

« Je ne suis pas venue ici pour entendre tes justifications. Si c'est pour ça que tu voulais me voir, je préfère rentrer à Poudlard. » la coupa Millicent d'un ton sec.

Jackie parut choquée par sa réponse abrupte et elle garda le silence pendant de longues secondes. La serveuse s'approcha de nouveau de leur table pour apporter leurs entrées et les premières minutes du repas se firent dans un silence pesant.

« Tu as raison, ce n'est pas pour ça que je voulais te voir. » déclara soudainement Jackie, d'une voix plus contrôlée.

Millicent prit une gorgée de son verre d'hydromel, l'encourageant à continuer.

« Gonzalo et moi avons décidé d'avoir un enfant. » annonça sa mère avec un sourire.

Gonzalo était l'homme avec qui sa mère avait trompé son père. Après leur divorce, elle avait rapidement officialisé leur aventure.

« Il est plus jeune que moi et il veut avoir un enfant. Et je veux _vraiment_ lui offrir cela. » continua-t-elle.

Millicent ouvrit la bouche, interdite. Elle savait pertinemment que sa mère ne voulait pas d'autres enfants. Elle n'avait jamais semblé apprécier la maternité. Elle était toutefois obsédée à l'idée de rester jeune. Millicent savait que pour Jackie, fréquenter un homme de quinze ans son cadet était une manière de garder son souffle. Ce dernier voulait toutefois un enfant, ce qui risquait d'être compliqué au vu de l'âge avancé de sa mère.

« Nous avons fait appel à un spécialiste car cela risque d'être problématique à mon âge. » continua Jackie, d'un air gêné.

Elle avait baissé la voix, comme si elle voulait s'assurer que personne n'entende ses mots. Grâce à ses artifices et son style de vie, elle parvenait facilement à paraître plus jeune qu'elle ne l'était réellement. Elle voulait probablement continuer à feindre cette réalité aux yeux des inconnus qui remplissaient ce restaurant.

Millicent resta silencieuse. Toute cette histoire lui paraissait ridicule. Sa mère n'était pas une bonne mère et avoir un enfant pour garder son compagnon lui paraissait douteux. Encore une fois, Jackie agissait par égoïsme pur et dur. Elle ne réalisait probablement pas ce que signifiait le fait de grandir avec une mère_ incapable_ dans son genre.

« Je veux vraiment qu'on soit une famille unie malgré nos différends du passé. » indiqua Jackie, qui semblait vaguement sincère. « J'étais sérieuse lorsque je t'ai dit que je veux arranger notre relation, Millie. Si j'ai un autre enfant, je veux être certaine que vous serez proches. »

« Je croirais en ta sincérité lorsque je verrais des actes, et pas seulement des paroles. » assura Millicent d'un ton venimeux.

Jackie acquiesça.

« Dans ce cas, que dirais-tu de fêter Noël, comme avant, _tous ensemble_ ? » demanda avidement sa mère. « J'en ai déjà parlé à ton père, il est d'accord. Tous ensemble, avec Gonzalo, tes grands-parents, ton oncle Alfie et… »

Millicent se figea soudainement. Elle n'entendit même pas les paroles suivantes de sa mère. _Ton oncle Alfie_, entendait-elle inlassablement dans son esprit.

Immédiatement, elle sentit des sueurs froides lui parcourir l'échine. Ses mains commencèrent à trembler et une nausée intense lui tordit l'estomac.

« Millie, tout va bien ? Tu es toute pâle, chérie. » demanda soudainement sa mère.

Millicent ne répondit pas, incapable de sortir de l'état anxieux dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Elle attrapa le verre d'eau que lui tendit sa mère et le but d'une traite, la gorge serrée.

_Non_, pensa-t-elle avec panique. _Pas lui. Pas ce monstre._

« Millie, je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter, et ce qu'il faut que j'appelle quelqu'un ? » insista sa mère, les sourcils froncés.

« Non. » répondit Millicent d'une voix blanche, le visage blême.

« Tu es certaine que… »

« Non, il ne peut pas venir. » interrompit Millicent.

« De qui parles-tu, Millie ? »

« Oncle Alfie. » répondit-elle avec difficulté.

« Pourquoi donc ? » s'enquit sa mère, avec confusion. « Ça fait des années que tu ne l'as pas vu. Tu l'appréciais tellement quand tu étais plus jeune, tu te souviens ? »

Encore une fois, Millicent sentit son estomac se serrer et elle réprima son envie pressante de vomir. Sa main se posa sur son genou, triturant nerveusement le tissu de son pantalon. Ses jointures étaient désormais blanches.

« Je…je… » commença Millicent, sentant des larmes lui monter aux coins des yeux.

« Parle-moi, Millie. » plaida sa mère.

« Il…Il m'a fait des _choses_. Oncle Alfie. » articula-t-elle avec difficulté, comme si le fait de prononcer ces mots lui causait une douleur physique.

Sa mère fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Il…Il a abusé de moi. » dit Millicent dans un murmure, presque inaudible.

Le regard de sa mère lui prouva qu'elle avait entendu ses paroles. Les yeux de cette dernière étaient écarquillés, et une expression de choc extrême ornait désormais son visage. Un long silence s'installa, pendant lequel on entendait uniquement les conversations animées des clients autour d'eux et le bruit de vaisselle.

Millicent avait baissé les yeux – incapable de regarder sa mère dans les yeux. Tous les sentiments qu'elle avait essayé de dissimuler dans un coin de son esprit refirent surface. _La honte, le dégoût, l'angoisse._

Finalement, après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, sa mère prit de nouveau la parole.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire. » dit-elle d'une voix éteinte.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Millicent leva finalement les yeux et croisa le regard de sa mère. Elle y lut un mélange d'incrédulité, de dégoût, et de choc.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire… » reprit-t-elle d'une voix plus audible. « …que tu inventerais de tels mensonges. »

A ces paroles, le visage de Millicent se décomposa et elle observa sa mère avec horreur.

« Pour une raison que je ne comprends pas, tu as toujours essayé de détruire notre famille. » continua-t-elle. « A toujours vouloir attirer l'attention sur toi et nous causer du souci à ton père et moi. Ton comportement détestable, tes crises constantes, ton addiction. »

Sa voix était accusatrice.

« Mais _ça_, Millicent ? » continua sa mère. « Allez jusqu'à _là_ ? C'est trop, même pour _toi_. »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Je _refuse_ de continuer à te laisser _détruire_ cette famille avec tes _mensonges_. » continua sa mère.

Millicent était tellement choquée par la réaction de sa mère qu'elle resta la bouche ouverte, figée. Elle avait toujours eu cette peur latente de parler de son viol à ses proches. Même dans ses pires cauchemars, elle n'avait pourtant jamais pensé une seule seconde qu'elle obtiendrait une réaction de la sorte. Qu'on ne la croirait pas. Son angoisse s'intensifia et cette fois, elle sentit ses larmes commencer à couler librement sur son visage.

« Je…ne mens pas… » dit-elle entre ses sanglots étouffés.

Mais sa mère ne la croyait pas. Son expression glacée et écœurée était assez parlante.

« Comment peux-tu croire que j'inventerais quelque chose d'aussi…_horrible _? » demanda Millicent.

« Je ne sais plus de quoi tu es capable, Millicent. » cracha sa mère. « Tu essaies constamment d'attirer l'attention sur toi. Ton père accepte peut-être tes caprices mais je ne vais pas te laisser plus longtemps détruire cette famille. »

Millicent venait d'avouer l'un des moments les plus traumatisants de son existence. Elle n'avait jamais été plus vulnérable dans sa vie qu'à ce moment précis. Pourtant, sa mère avait choisi de lui enfoncer un poignard encore plus profondément. Ne supportant plus d'entendre ces accusations, Millicent se leva d'un bond, tentant de maîtriser ses sanglots en posant sa main sur sa bouche. Elle se rua en dehors du restaurant, le souffle haletant. Dehors, elle fut surprise par une pluie torrentielle mais elle l'ignora.

Elle continua de courir en direction du château et ne s'arrêta pas une seule fois avant d'en atteindre les larges portes. Elle croisa des gens sur son chemin qui lui jetèrent des regards curieux mais elle les ignora tous. La douleur était tellement _insupportable_.

Lorsqu'elle arriva finalement dans la salle commune, elle chercha Théodore Nott des yeux. Tous ses gestes étaient erratiques. Elle le trouva finalement dans un coin de la salle commune, occupé à faire une partie d'échecs version sorciers avec un autre étudiant.

« Je dois te parler. » dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

« Ça ne peut pas attendre ? » demanda Théodore, sans lever les yeux de sa partie.

« S'il-te-plaît, c'est _urgent._ » plaida-t-elle, entre deux sanglots.

Il posa son attention sur elle et le visage ruisselant de larmes de Millicent fut probablement suffisant pour lui faire comprendre l'urgence de la situation. Il se releva et la suivit vers l'escalier menant aux dortoirs.

« J'ai besoin de quelque chose, _maintenant_. » dit-elle avec panique.

« Tu sais que c'est la pénurie depuis que… » commenca-t-il.

« Je t'en supplie - _n'importe quoi_. Je sais que tu as encore des réserves. » insista—t-elle en élevant la voix, hystérique. « Je t'en supplie. »

Théodore parut hésiter.

« Je pense qu'il doit me rester un scarabée pour les mauvais jours. Mais ça va te coûter une _fortune._ » fit-il remarquer.

« Tout ce que tu veux. » lança Millicent, soulagée.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, il revint avec une bourse et la tendit à Millicent. Elle remonta immédiatement dans son dortoir, ignorant les appels de Daphné qui criait son nom dans la salle commune.

Elle se rua dans son dortoir, ferma la porte à clef à l'aide d'un sort et se jeta sur son lit. D'un geste fébrile, elle ouvrit la bourse et attrapa d'une main tremblante le scarabée avant de le porter à sa tempe. Immédiatement, la créature commença à se mouvoir et ses pinces agrippèrent la peau de la jeune fille. Elle sentit une douleur soudaine puis entendit un bruit de succion.

Elle ne pouvait pas faire face à la réalité à ce moment précis. La douleur et l'angoisse étaient bien trop intenses. Immédiatement, elle sentit que le scarabée commençait à faire effet. Elle se sentit plus décontractée au bout de quelques secondes seulement.

Elle entendit quelqu'un taper contre la porte du dortoir – mais elle ne répondit pas. Elle avait besoin d'être seule pour oublier. Alors que sa tête retombait sur l'oreiller, son esprit complètement vidé de ces souvenirs horribles, elle espéra secrètement ne plus avoir besoin de se réveiller.


	17. Catching feelings and snitches

**XVII. Catching feelings and snitches**

Une pluie torrentielle s'abattait sur le village de Pré-Au-Lard, forçant les élèves et les habitants à se ruer dans les divers enseignes du village, afin d'y trouver refuge.

Tracey accéléra à son tour le pas, impatiente de retrouver la chaleur réconfortante d'une cheminée crépitante. Sa baguette était rivée en direction du ciel et un parapluie de fortune s'était formé au-dessus d'elle, la protégeant du torrent d'eau.

« _Encore un temps à tomber malade._ » pensa-t-elle en grimaçant.

Comme d'habitude, son anxiété refaisait surface lorsqu'elle pensait aux germes divers et variés que les humains transportaient, à l'approche de l'hiver.

Lorsqu'elle passa devant _Mi-Citrouille Mi-Raisin_, elle frissonna en repensant à sa dernière visite dans l'établissement. Elle avait refusé d'y mettre les pieds depuis que Pansy avait trouvé un cheveu d'origine inconnue dans son assiette.

Soudainement, la porte du restaurant s'ouvrit à la volée et Tracey aperçut Millicent Bulstrode qui en sortait. Elle commença à courir à en perdre l'haleine en direction de la route principale du village. Elle ne sembla pas voir Tracey lorsqu'elle passa à ses côtés et cette dernière distingua une expression abattue sur les traits de son amie. Son visage était ruisselant et Tracey ne sut pas s'il s'agissait de larmes ou de la pluie.

Elle interrogerait Millicent plus tard, à son retour au château. Pour une fois, Tracey était heureuse d'avoir un prétexte pour quitter l'ambiance pesante de sa salle commune. Depuis qu'elle avait donné accès au carnet personnel de Daphné à Ginny Weasley, elle n'osait plus regarder sa meilleure amie dans les yeux. Daphné avait un talent inné pour détecter lorsqu'on lui mentait. Elle n'aurait aucun problème à lui tirer les vers du nez, Tracey en était certaine.

Tracey parcourut les derniers mètres la séparant des Archives de Pré-au-Lard. Le bâtiment était facilement reconnaissable avec sa forme grotesque imitant la forme d'un emballage de chocogrenouille. Un livre ouvert gigantesque lévitait au-dessus du toit, et ses pages tournaient seules de temps à autre. A son entrée, elle repéra immédiatement Luna Lovegood. Comment aurait-elle pu la manquer, avec son imperméable bleu cyan et son chapeau en forme de navire d'un jaune canari ? Pansy aurait probablement frisé la crise cardiaque devant cette atteinte évidente aux règles basiques de l'habillement.

Si Tracey enviait une chose chez Luna Lovegood, il s'agissait probablement de sa capacité à ignorer le regard des autres. Elle semblait vivre sa vie comme elle l'entendait. Cette approche était rafraîchissante.

« Hey. » salua Tracey d'une voix douce.

Depuis la conversation qu'elles avaient échangée lors de sa fête d'anniversaire, elle l'avait vue sous un nouvel œil. Elle regrettait même de s'être montrée aussi désagréable avec elle.

Luna se tourna dans sa direction et un sourire radieux éclaira son visage. Tracey lui rendit son sourire et jeta des regards curieux autour d'elle. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle passait devant le bâtiment. Elle n'était cependant jamais entrée à l'intérieur.

« Allons-y. » proposa Luna, lui faisant signe de la suivre.

Luna salua l'homme à la réception d'un signe de la main et ce dernier la gratifia d'un clin d'œil. Luna était probablement une habituée de l'endroit.

Elles s'engagèrent dans un couloir biscornu, où des trous béant avaient été creusés dans les murs. Tracey eut l'impression de se retrouver à l'intérieur d'un morceau de gruyère grandeur nature. Luna poussa une nouvelle porte et elles se retrouvèrent dans un entrepôt gigantesque aux murs d'une teinte magenta. Des étagères colossales se dressaient dans la salle et atteignaient presque le plafond, à plus de vingt mètres du sol. Elles étaient remplies de livres et de boites en tout genre. Ce fut probablement le sol qui causa l'étonnement de Tracey. Il s'agissait d'une surface brillante d'un rose fuchsia semblable à du caoutchouc.

« Par ici. » annonça Luna.

Elle posa un pied sur la surface étrange et tenta quelques pas prudents, comme si le sol était glissant et qu'elle craignait de chuter.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Tracey avec méfiance.

Tracey n'était pas une amatrice de nouveautés. L'inconnu la rendait anxieuse et sortir de sa zone de confort lui demandait des efforts importants. Luna eut alors ce geste très étrange qui consistait à se laisser tomber sur le dos, sous les yeux éberlués de Tracey. A peine eut-elle touché le sol que son corps rebondit en l'air, à deux mètres du sol. Luna laissa échapper un rire en voyant la mine déconfite de Tracey.

« Allez, viens. C'est le seul moyen d'atteindre les étagères. » dit-elle sans arrêter de rebondir sur le trampoline de fortune.

« Ça a l'air dangereux. » indiqua Tracey, peu rassurée.

« Non. Promis. » assura Luna.

« Tu es sûre qu'on ne peut pas juste utiliser un _Accio_ ? Ça semble plus sûr. » insista Tracey.

« Les sorts d'attraction ne fonctionnent pas à l'intérieur. Sinon, ce ne serait pas aussi amusant. » ajouta Luna, les yeux rieurs.

Elle commença à ralentir progressivement. Lorsqu'elle fut complètement immobile, Luna tendit la main à Tracey.

« Je te tiens, si tu veux ? » dit-elle d'une voix rassurante.

Tracey hésita de longues secondes mais finit par céder. Elle attrapa la main de Luna puis esquissa quelques pas hésitants sur la surface.

« Prête ? » demanda Luna.

« Non. » geignit Tracey.

« Trop tard ! » dit Luna avant de faire un nouveau bond, entrainant Tracey dans son sillage.

Cette dernière laissa échapper un hurlement lorsque ses pieds se décollèrent soudainement du sol et qu'elle se retrouva dans l'air, à cinquante centimètres sur sol.

Tracey agrippa les mains de Luna avec force, les yeux fermés, horrifiée. Elle n'aimait pas les hauteurs. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, les sauts ne lui semblèrent pas _si_ horribles et elle rouvrit les yeux – croisant les grands yeux bleus de Luna qui l'observaient avec amusement.

« Tu t'en sort plutôt bien, pour une première fois. » assura Luna avec un rire cristallin.

Même si Tracey ne partageait pas cet avis, elle devait avouer que ce n'était pas _si_ horrible, finalement.

« Maintenant que tu as les bases, on peut passer aux choses sérieuses. » lança Luna. « Regarde en bas, il y'a une cible à cinq mètres d'ici. »

Tracey baissa le regard et aperçut au sol des X tracés avec une peinture noire épaisse, disposés un peu partout sur le sol.

« Essaye d'atterrir sur l'une d'entre elles. » indiqua-t-elle.

« Très bien et ensuite ? » demanda Tracey.

« Et ensuite _accroche-toi bien_. » prévint Luna.

Elle relâcha les mains de Tracey et cette dernière fut surprise de pouvoir garder son équilibre même sans le soutien de Luna. Rapidement, elle repéra l'une des cibles et commença à bondir en direction de celle-ci. Avec appréhension, elle sauta en direction de la croix. Une fois que ses pieds eurent touchés la cible, elle se retrouva propulsée à une vitesse fulgurante dans les airs, bien plus haut cette fois. Elle hurla en voyant qu'elle s'approchait dangereusement de l'une des étagères, à toute allure. Tracey ferma les yeux, prêt à encaisser le choc d'une minute à l'autre. Elle brandit ses mains devant elle, comme pour atténuer la collision imminente. Pourtant, celle-ci ne vint pas. Elle sentit ses mains attraper une surface lisse et, lorsqu'elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait de l'extrémité de l'une des étagères. Ses jambes et ses bras s'y étaient accrochés, comme attirés par un aimant.

« Bravo ! » entendit-elle, de façon lointaine.

Elle baissa le regard et elle vit Luna au sol. Cette dernière levait les pouces dans sa direction, lui criant des encouragements.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? » hurla Tracey dans sa direction.

« Sur quelle lettre es-tu ? » s'écria Luna.

Tracey fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre sa question.

« Quelle lettre ? » répéta-t-elle. « De quoi parle… »

Elle s'interrompit en apercevant un large bandeau où la lettre _L_ avait été inscrite en lettre calligraphiée.

« L. » hurla Tracey.

« Regarde de l'autre côté. Nous avons le _R_ pour _Runes._ » indiqua Luna, en lui désignant une étagère quelques mètres plus loin. « Redescends »

Tracey gémit en réalisant qu'elle devrait se laisser tomber dans le vide. Elle jeta un regard au sol et elle sentit un vertige la parcourir.

_Merlin_, jura-t-elle. Elle soupira profondément pour se donner du courage. Elle devait arrêter de craindre _tout et n'importe quoi_.

« _Tu peux le faire Tracey, aie confiance en toi pour une fois._ » se répéta-t-elle mentalement, pour se donner du courage.

Elle se décolla finalement de l'étagère, puis se laissa tomber en direction du sol, droit sur une autre cible. Lorsque ses pieds touchèrent de nouveau le sol, elle fut propulsée avec vigueur dans les airs. Cette fois, elle était préparée, et elle réussit à viser l'étagère indiquée par Luna. Elle fut une nouvelle fois aimantée sur le meuble géant et elle laissa échapper un rire nerveux et excité.

« J'ai réussi ! » cria-t-elle avec excitation.

En bas, Luna applaudissait d'un air véhément, lui adressant des encouragements enthousiastes. Quelques instants plus tard, Luna sauta à son tour sur l'une des cibles et rejoignit Tracey sur le haut de l'étagère.

« Bien joué, tu es vraiment douée. » indiqua Luna, visiblement impressionnée. « Je n'ai pas réussi à faire ça avant ma troisième visite. »

« Crois-moi, je vais probablement rendre mon petit déjeuner dans les prochaines secondes. » indiqua Tracey avec un rire nerveux.

« Ça ne prendra pas longtemps. » assura Luna.

Elle commença à se déplacer lentement sur les étagères, parcourant des yeux les titres des boîtes disposées sur celles-ci.

« _Rapeltouts… Retourneurs de temps… Ruches…Rugissements …Runes !_ » s'exclama Luna.

D'un geste adroit, elle tira sur la corde de la boite qui l'intéressait. Cette dernière s'ouvrit, se déroulant sur plusieurs mètres. L'intérieur était rempli d'ouvrages. Luna sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le dos d'un livre.

« Si tu trouves un livre ou un dossier intéressant, appuie dessus avec la baguette. » expliqua-t-elle.

Les minutes suivantes, elles inspectèrent le contenu de la boite qui semblait sans fonds. A chaque fois qu'elles tiraient sur le cordon, la boite s'allongeait sur un nouveau mètre. Après près d'une heure de recherches poussées et de sauts supplémentaires sur d'autres étagères, elles décrétèrent qu'elles avaient assez de contenu. Après quelques bonds maladroits, Tracey se laissa tomber sur le sol, riant à gorge déployée. A ses côtés, Luna fit de même.

« C'était _génial_. » avoua-t-elle.

Tracey s'était tellement amusée qu'elle avait momentanément oublié qu'elle était allongée à même le sol. Sol sur lesquels des inconnus sautaient à longueur de journée avec leurs chaussures dégoûtantes. Cela fut suffisant pour qu'elle se relève précipitamment en grimaçant.

« On peut retourner dans l'autre pièce. » proposa Luna.

« Je vais être toute courbaturée, demain. » dit Tracey avant de tenter quelques étirements pour se donner bonne conscience.

Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de faire autant d'effort physique. Luna la conduisit dans une salle occupée par un groupe d'étudiants de Poudlard – semblable à une salle de travail. Sur l'une des tables, elle reconnut tous les ouvrages et les fascicules qu'elles avaient repérés. Le système était plutôt ingénieux, pensa Tracey avant de prendre place sur la table.

Elles passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à rassembler des informations pour leur travail de recherche. Tracey s'étonna de discuter avec Luna Lovegood avec autant de facilité. A la longue, elle s'était habituée à la personnalité décalée de Luna et si elle était vraiment honnête avec elle-même – elle appréciait ce moment passé ensemble.

Finalement, aux alentours de six heures, elles décidèrent de remballer leurs affaires.

« Je suis affamée. » indiqua Tracey en entendant son ventre gargouiller.

« On peut aller aux Trois Balais si tu veux ? » proposa Luna.

Tracey secoua frénétiquement de la tête.

« J'évite de manger dans ces endroits. » dit-elle.

« J'ai eu une meilleure idée. » lança soudainement Luna, comme si elle était traversée par un éclair de génie.

Elles quittèrent les Archives et prirent la direction du château. Le mois d'octobre touchait à sa fin, et la nuit tombait déjà à cette heure-ci. Dans les rues du village, elles croisèrent quelques élèves de Poudlard qui leur jetèrent des regards curieux.

« J'ai l'impression que _tout le monde _nous regarde. » murmura Tracey à voix basse.

« Ils nous regardent car tu es une fille populaire et que tu es avec moi – la fille bizarre de l'école. » expliqua Luna d'un ton tranquille.

Tracey était parfois décontenancée par l'honnêteté de Luna. Elle avait cette manière caractéristique d'énoncer des choses gênantes de manière si _détachée_. Elle était toutefois bien différente de Pansy qui se plaisait à faire passer son manque de filtre et de tact pour de la franchise.

« Tu n'es pas bizarre. » protesta immédiatement Tracey, indignée. « Enfin, moins bizarre que je ne le pensais. »

Sa remarque sembla ravir Luna car elle lui adressa un sourire rayonnant.

« Peut-être qu'ils te regardent parce qu'ils te trouvent jolie. » poursuivit Luna, reprenant son air rêveur. « Je suis du même avis. »

Tracey lui jeta un regard surpris. Habituellement, elle détestait lorsque des garçons la complimentaient ou la regardaient avec intérêt. Le compliment de Luna lui provoqua toutefois un plaisir inexplicable.

« Merci. » dit-elle en lui rendant son sourire. « Mais je pencherai davantage pour la première raison. »

Elle resserra sa veste autour de ses épaules, frissonnante. La température avait chuté dramatiquement pendant la semaine qui avait précédée.

« Je déteste le froid. » commenta Tracey. « Je n'arriverai jamais à m'y habituer. »

« Tu as grandi sur une île, pas vrai ? » demanda Luna avec intérêt.

Tracey acquiesça, un sourire nostalgique s'étirant sur ses lèvres, comme à chaque fois qu'elle parlait de son pays d'origine, Trinité-et-Tobago.

« Vivre là-bas te manque ? »

« Oui, c'était tellement différent. »

Tracey lui décrivit sa vie sur son île. Marcher dans les rues étroites bordant leur ancienne maison, écouter sa grand-mère lui raconter des histoires sur leurs ancêtres et sur la magie puissante de leur lignée familiale. Elle lui parla des nombreuses plages de l'archipel. Mystérieuses, paradisiaques, sauvages, il y en avait pour tous les goûts. Les couchers de soleil superbes, le sable fin, doux, accueillant. Elle se souvenait encore distinctement de son odeur particulière. Elle lui parla du carnaval de la capitale Port d'Espagne et ses festivités interminables, ses costumes colorés et grandiloquent ainsi que les habitants heureux et souriants.

« Je n'y suis pas retournée depuis que nous sommes venus au Royaume-Uni. » acheva-t-elle.

« J'aimerais bien y aller, un jour. » déclara Luna.

Elle avait écouté les descriptions de Tracey avec fascination. C'était la première fois qu'on témoignait autant d'intérêt à sa vie et Tracey apprécia l'attention. Même ses amies n'avaient jamais pris cette peine. Il était agréable, pour une fois, d'avoir le sentiment d'être _vraiment _écoutée. Lorsqu'elle parlait avec Luna Lovegood, elle avait l'impression d'être réellement entendue et appréciée.

A leur arrivée au château, Luna conduisit Tracey dans les escaliers près du hall qui menaient directement aux sous-sols du château.

« Où allons-nous ? » interrogea Tracey avec curiosité.

« Les cuisines. » répondit Luna.

Elles se retrouvèrent devant un large tableau représentant un panier débordant de fruits et Luna esquissa un geste vers l'énorme poire verte. Elle agita ses doigts, comme si elle tentait de chatouiller le fruit. Immédiatement, la poire émit un gloussement et une porte apparût.

Luna pénétra à l'intérieur, Tracey sur ses talons. Elle écarquilla des yeux. Elles se trouvaient dans une pièce identique à la Grande Salle, à quelques détails près. A l'intérieur, des dizaines d'elfes de maison s'agitaient dans tous les sens. Certains coupaient des seaux entiers de fruits et légumes, d'autres étaient penchés devant des casseroles gigantesques, et d'autres occupés devant des fours pour surveiller la cuisson de tourtes en tout genre. Tracey fut fascinée par leur organisation. Ils faisaient également tout à l'aide de la magie.

A leur entrée, deux elfes accoururent dans leur direction et s'inclinèrent de manière exagérée devant elles. L'un d'eux leur proposa de dîner.

« Je viens parfois ici pour les repas quand je veux être seule. » lui apprit Luna. « Quand les moqueries deviennent trop intenses. »

Un élan de pitié parcourut Tracey à ces mots. Plus elle passait du temps avec Luna, plus elle réalisait le poids que les mots pouvaient avoir sur une personne. Ses amies ne s'étaient jamais montrées clémentes avec le reste de l'école et passaient leur temps à critiquer vicieusement les autres. Et même si Tracey n'avait jamais été aussi méchante que Pansy ou Daphné, elle avait ri à leurs remarques. Cela faisait d'elle une complice de leurs agissements.

Elles furent installées à une table et quelques minutes plus tard, les elfes placèrent devant elles un véritable festin. Tracey s'était toujours demandée comment étaient préparés les repas de Poudlard – cela avait d'ailleurs causé son anxiété pendant de très longues années. Le fait de voir ces elfes préparer le repas à l'aide de leur magie lui procura un soulagement et un bonheur indescriptibles. Elle se servit une portion généreuse de bœuf Wellington.

« Tes amies ne vont rien dire si elles nous voient ensemble ? » demanda Luna de sa voix fluette.

Tracey haussa les épaules.

« Aucune idée. Et puis… Je m'en fiche, au final. » ajouta Tracey d'un ton ferme.

Trop longtemps elle avait laissé Daphné et les autres lui dicter ce qu'elle devait faire ou penser et qui elle devait fréquenter. Elle était fatiguée d'être dans leur ombre.

« D'ailleurs je suis sûre qu'elles vont à peine le remarquer. Elles sont toutes occupées par d'autres choses en ce moment. » ajouta Tracey.

« Tant mieux, j'aime bien passer du temps avec toi. » déclara Luna.

« Moi aussi. » répondit Tracey avec sincérité. « Ces derniers temps, tu as été plus cool avec moi que mes amies l'ont été. Je suis désolée pour la manière dont je me suis comportée avec toi ces dernières années. Tu ne méritais pas ça. »

« Tu es pardonnée. Et tu es la première personne qui s'excuse, ça me fait plaisir. Tu n'es pas comme tes amies. » assura Luna. « Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Tracey, même si tu penses le contraire. »

Soudainement, Luna posa sa main sur la sienne. Tracey fut stupéfiée par ce geste inattendu. Puis, après quelques secondes, elle réalisa que ce contact n'était pas désagréable, bien au contraire. Elle se surprit davantage lorsqu'elle étreignit la main de Luna à son tour. Elle était douce et délicate, comme une peau de bébé.

Tracey n'avait jamais apprécié les démonstrations d'affection à son encontre. Cette fois pourtant, c'était _différent_. Elle s'étonna même de la déception qu'elle ressenti lorsque Luna retira sa main de la sienne afin de lui proposer une part de tarte à la mélasse.

Après leur dîner en tête à tête (parmi les elfes qui les observaient, l'air enchanté) elles quittèrent la cuisine. Tracey était remplie – elle ne se rappellait pas de la dernière fois où elle avait mangé autant. Tandis qu'elles marchaient pour rejoindre les escaliers, sa main frôla celle de Luna à plusieurs reprises. Elle se surprit à vouloir la prendre dans la sienne à nouveau, comme quelques instants auparavant, dans la cuisine.

Lorsqu'elle quitta Luna pour prendre la direction des cachots, des pensées confuses se bousculèrent dans son esprit. Elle ressentait un contentement étrange – une sensation totalement méconnue qu'elle avait dû mal à comprendre. Pourtant, Tracey était sûre d'une chose. Elle était impatiente de revoir le visage souriant de Luna Lovegood.

* * *

**Destinatrices :** ''Quartet Iconique''

* * *

**Pansy écrit :**

_Vous me trouvez pénible ? Soyez honnêtes._

**Millicent écrit :**

_Je n'utiliserais pas le mot pénible pour te décrire._

**Pansy écrit :**

_Merci ma souris en sucre._

**Millicent écrit :**

_Ce que je veux dire c'est que ''pénible'' est trop sympathique dans ton cas._

**Pansy écrit :**

_Tu me brises le cœur._

**Millicent écrit :**

_Pourquoi tu poses la question ?_

**Pansy écrit :**

_Ronald et moi avons eu notre première vraie dispute hier soir. Il a dit que j'étais capricieuse et pénible._

**Tracey écrit :**

_On se demande pourquoi._

**Daphné écrit :**

_Il faut qu'on aille lui remettre les idées en place ?_

**Pansy écrit :**

_Pas besoin, on s'est déjà réconcilié. C'était plutôt chaud d'ailleurs. Si les réconciliations sont toujours comme ça, je vais faire en sorte qu'on se dispute plus souvent._

**Daphné écrit :**

_J'adore être fâchée contre Blaise pour tout et n'importe quoi._

**Millicent écrit :**

_Vos mecs me font_ _ vraiment_ _ de la peine – vous êtes dérangées._

**Pansy écrit :**

_Tu es jalouse. D'ailleurs on attend encore le nom de ton petit ami. Pourquoi tant de secrets, Millie chérie ?_

**Millicent écrit :**

_Désolée, je dois faire semblant d'écouter mon cours. A plus tard !_

* * *

Pansy ricana en observant la réponse de Millicent. L'identité de ce garçon l'intriguait particulièrement. Elle finirait par l'avoir à l'usure, elle en était certaine. Pansy attrapa son exemplaire de _La Cancanière Plumée_, reprenant avidement la lecture de son article.

Depuis l'été dernier, le Royaume-Uni était terrorisé par un tueur en série se faisant appeler _Lord Voldemort _par la presse. Un nom ambitieux à la hauteur du profil qu'avait établi les Aurors à propos du meurtrier. Un homme d'âge mûr, très intelligent et ayant une grande connaissance du domaine de la magie noire. Il avait à son effectif quatorze meurtres d'une violence rare. Il opérait toujours de la même manière. Après avoir suriné ses victimes, il volait un objet de valeur dans leurs effets personnels, puis le déposait près du corps de la victime suivante.

Quelques semaines auparavant, il avait commis une erreur et l'une de ses victimes avait réussi à s'échapper. Une certaine _Bertha Jorkins_, journaliste has-been d'une trentaine d'années qui travaillait chez la _Gazette du Sorcier_. D'ailleurs, c'était grâce à cette dernière qu'on avait pu établir un portrait-robot du criminel. On pouvait lire son témoignage dans la totalité de la presse du pays.

* * *

**LA CANCANIÈRE PLUMÉE**

_''A bas les chaudrons, place aux ragots.''_

* * *

**Reporter : Comment était votre agresseur ?**

**Bertha Jorkins, 33 ans, victime rescapée :** Eh bien, il était grand, probablement la cinquantaine avancée et je dois avouer qu'il était _très_ séduisant. Vraiment très agréable à regarder. Des cheveux noirs et des yeux très sombres, un teint très pâle, aussi. Un corps musclé, des mains puissantes, un regard ténébreux. Mais mes souvenirs restent assez flous.

**Reporter : Comment avez-vous réussi à vous échapper ?**

**Bertha **: En fait il m'avait attachée avec... Vous savez ce sort où des cordes se serrent automatiquement lorsque vous tentez de les desserrer ?

**Reporter : Le sort chorda nodere ?**

**Bertha :** C'est ça. Comme j'étais scout étant enfant, (_Ndlr : Bertha est née-moldue. Plus d'informations sur le scoutisme en page quarante-trois_) j'ai appris à faire des nœuds extrêmement compliqués et inversement, à les défaire aussi facilement.

**Reporter : A vous entendre parler, on dirait que tout cela a été un jeu d'enfant. Que pensez-vous de ce qui est arrivé aux autres victimes ?**

**Bertha :** Ce qui est arrivé à ces malheureuses est tout simplement horrible et je suis de tout cœur avec leurs proches. Mais en ce qui me concerne, j'ai l'intime conviction qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de me tuer.

**Reporter : Comment cela ?**

**Bertha :** Et bien... Je crois très sincèrement que Lord Voldemort était attiré par moi. Si vous aviez vu cette lueur bestiale dans son regard, vous vous seriez très vite aperçu à quel point il me désirait. Et puis j'ai été séquestrée trente-six heures et je suis sûre qu'il a tout de suite tué ses autres victimes. A mon avis, il n'a pas pu se résoudre à me tuer parce qu'il était amoureux de moi. Mais je n'en dis pas plus, vous pourrez découvrir la suite dans mon premier roman.

**Reporter : Quel** **les** ** informations pouvez-vous nous révéler au sujet de votre futur ouvrage ?**

**Bertha :** Il va sortir dans quelques semaines et s'intitulera _Bertha Jorkins : Amante d'un meurtrier_. Je compte sur vous, chères lectrices, pour vous procurer un exemplaire !

_Commandez en avant-première le premier roman autobiographique de Bertha Jorkins. Pour plus d'informations, rendez-vous à la page quarante-quatre de notre magazine, rubrique Lectures._

* * *

Pansy tourna fébrilement les pages de son exemplaire de _La Cancanière Plumée_ à la quarante-quatrième page et s'empressa de remplir le coupon de commande : « _Réservez dès maintenant votre exemplaire de Bertha Jorkins : Amante d'un meurtrier et recevez en cadeau un livre dédicacé par l'auteur ! _»

« Pansy ? » demanda soudainement une voix timide, à ses côtés.

Pansy leva la tête et croisa le regard anxieux de Tracey. Cette dernière prit place à ses côtés, sur l'un des sofas de la salle commune, face à la cheminée.

« Tu as une petite mine, chaton. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » interrogea Pansy en posant son magazine sur ses cuisses.

Tracey sembla hésiter pendant de longues secondes, et demanda finalement :

« Comment as-tu su que tu étais attirée par Ron ? » demanda-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce que tu ressentais ? »

« C'est difficile à expliquer. Je crois que j'ai des dragons dans le ventre quand je le vois. J'arrive à oublier que je suis de mauvaise humeur. Je n'ai même pas envie de tyranniser les autres. J'ai juste envie de passer un bon moment avec lui. La plupart du temps. » ajouta Pansy d'un ton rêveur.

Elle s'étonnait parfois de la rapidité avec laquelle elle s'était entichée de Ronald. Elle n'avait pas ressenti cela avec Théodore Nott, son ex petit-ami. Évidemment, Ron n'était pas cette _chose_ remplie de substances illégales qu'était devenu Théodore. Elle se tourna vers Tracey qui semblait plongée dans des pensées existentielles.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Ne me dis pas que tu craques pour quelqu'un, Cece ? » demanda Pansy en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Elle fit face à son amie, et posa les mains sur ses épaules.

« Je veux_ tout_ savoir. » insista-t-elle.

Immédiatement, Tracey sembla se tendre et elle tenta d'éviter de croiser le regard de Pansy. Elle bredouilla des explications incohérentes, visiblement mal à l'aise.

« Comment il s'appelle ? Dans quelle maison il est ? Il est à Poudlard, au moins ? » questionna Pansy d'un ton avide, sans laisser à son amie le temps de répondre à son enchaînement de questions.

« C'était juste une question générale, il n'y a personne. » avança Tracey.

Toutefois, elle paraissait si gênée que Pansy ne fut pas convaincue.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous comme ça, toi et Millicent ? Il y a une époque où on se disait _tout_. Il n'y avait aucun secret entre nous. » rappela Pansy en croisant les bras, une moue ennuyée sur le visage.

« Je suppose que les temps changent. » commenta Tracey d'un ton sombre, haussant les épaules.

_Pas faux_, pensa Pansy. Et au fond, il était probablement sage de la part de ses amies de garder leurs petits secrets personnels. Compte tenu du marché passé avec Ginny Weasley, elle aurait probablement été forcée de lui relater ces informations.

« Il a intérêt à bien te traiter. » lança Pansy d'un ton menaçant. « Il ne voudrait surtout pas que tes amies lui tombent dessus. »

Tracey avait toujours été la plus discrète de leur groupe. Elle était particulièrement invisible dans l'ombre de Daphné. Pansy était heureuse d'enfin la voir sortir de sa coquille. Et au fond, avoir un petit-ami l'aiderait probablement à se décoincer.

/

Ginny resserra la large écharpe en laine tricotée par sa mère autour de sa nuque et s'empressa de rejoindre les gradins du stade de Quidditch. Elle repéra rapidement son frère qui dépassait les autres d'une tête. Elle leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'elle vit que sa nouvelle petite-amie, Pansy Parkinson, était assise à ses côtés.

« Ginny ! » s'écria-t-il en lui faisant de grands signes de la main. « On t'a gardé une place. »

« Hey, rouquine. » salua Pansy de son habituel ton goguenard.

« Parkinson. » répondit Ginny d'un ton mesuré.

Les gradins du stade de Quidditch se remplissaient peu à peu et des larges banderoles aux couleurs vert et argent ou bleu bronze étaient brandies partout parmi la foule surexcitée. Il s'agissait du premier match de Quidditch du championnat annuel de l'école. Serpentard affrontait Serdaigle pour l'occasion. Lorsque l'arbitre, Bibine, ordonna aux capitaines de s'approcher, Ginny vit Draco Malfoy voler à toute allure en direction du centre du terrain.

Ginny sentit ses joues se réchauffeur lorsqu'elle aperçut Draco. Ils ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole depuis son 'baiser' volé. Techniquement, il ne s'agissait pas d'un _vrai_ baiser. Pourtant, cela avait suffi pour faire paniquer Ginny sur la nature de sa relation avec Draco. Après tout ce temps passé à l'éviter, elle s'était rendue compte d'une vérité. La présence de Draco lui manquait. Ils avaient créé une amitié spéciale depuis son arrivée à Poudlard et la morgue de Draco ainsi que leurs boutades incessantes lui manquaient terriblement. Elle avait réalisé que sa réaction avait été stupide. Elle craignait aussi de perdre l'une des rares personnes qu'elle appréciaient dans cette école.

Ginny observa Draco avec attention tandis qu'il manœuvrait son balai avec aise, ses cheveux blonds volant au rythme du vent, son rictus caractéristique au coin des lèvres. Il serra la main du capitaine de l'équipe adverse, un air goguenard visible sur son visage. Elle avait oublié à quel point il aimait provoquer les autres.

Ginny laissa échapper un long soupir. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir été sélectionnée au sein de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Elle aurait adoré affronter Draco dans un match de Quidditch intense. Il allait de soi qu'elle lui aurait mis la pâtée. Le voir perdre ce petit sourire suffisant qu'il affichait constamment aurait été _jouissif_. Sourire qui, accessoirement, le rendait particulièrement attirant. Ginny rougit furieusement. Elle était ravie que personne ne puisse entendre ses pensées. En particulier, Draco.

Bibine siffla le début de la rencontre. Le vif d'or fut lâché et les joueurs se précipitèrent en direction des balles.

Ginny eut du mal à rester concentrée. Aux côtés de son frère, Pansy Parkinson passa son temps à commenter le match, les joueurs ainsi que leurs vies privées. Elle n'avait visiblement pas l'intention d'être attentive et Ginny put sentir sa frustration grandir au fil des secondes. Ron sembla également le remarquer car il se pencha vers Pansy pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Ils échangèrent un baiser (Ginny fit mine de passer au-dessus de la rambarde pour vomir) et les commentaires de Pansy concernant la rencontre se firent plus rares.

Ginny encouragea Draco avec un engouement particulièrement enthousiaste, s'attirant des regards curieux de la part des élèves autour d'elle. A quelques mètres, elle croisa le regard glacial de Daphné Greengrass, venue pour encourager son petit-ami, l'un des poursuiveurs de l'équipe. Serpentard était clairement supérieur à Serdaigle. Leur trio de poursuiveurs avaient déjà pris une avance considérable lorsque Draco attrapa finalement le vif d'or, après quarante-cinq minutes de jeu, mettant un point final à la rencontre. Pansy et Ginny se levèrent et applaudirent avec ferveur tandis que les joueurs fusaient en direction de leur attrapeur pour le féliciter.

Ginny dut admettre que Draco n'était pas mauvais. Sa technique de vol était plutôt nette même s'il n'était pas aussi agressif qu'elle. Elle savait toutefois qu'ils évoluaient à des postes différents, ce qui expliquait qu'il ne pouvait pas se montrer aussi brutal et offensif auprès de ses adversaires.

Elle ressentit une légère contrariété en observant l'une des jumelles Carrow étreindre Draco, probablement pour le féliciter. Malgré leur distance récente, Ginny n'avait pas cessé de jeter des regards curieux vers Draco. A plusieurs reprises, elle avait vu cette fille lui tourner autour, essayant désespérément d'attirer son attention. Le stade se vida rapidement, et bientôt, elle n'entendit plus les chants des supporters de Serpentard. Elle resta dans les gradins, faisant signe à Ron de ne pas l'attendre.

« Tu es venue me féliciter, personnellement ? » demanda une voix amusée derrière elle, une heure plus tard.

Elle esquissa un sourire en reconnaissant sa voix. Quelques secondes plus tard, il sautait sur le gradin et s'asseyait à ses côtés. Il avait retiré sa tenue de Quidditch et enfilé un sweatshirt aux couleurs de Serpentard.

« Ça doit faire une heure que j'attends ici. Tu prends plus de temps qu'une fille pour prendre ta douche. » fit-elle remarquer, faussement moqueuse.

« Non, j'ai juste pris mon temps pour te faire patienter. » admit-il d'un ton satisfait.

« Un vrai gentleman, dis-moi. » ironisa Ginny.

« Il fallait bien que je te fasse languir un peu. Après tout, tu m'as ignoré pendant une semaine. Je suis profondément blessé. » dit-il d'un ton dramatique.

« Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible. Je suis désolée. » dit-elle avec sincérité, les joues écarlates.

Elle n'était pas habituée à s'excuser. Draco, lui, parut extrêmement satisfait.

« Je ne sais pas encore si je les accepte, il va falloir me convaincre un peu plus. » prétendit-il.

Ginny ne s'était pas attendue à moins de la part de Draco Malfoy. Le connaissant, il profiterait de la situation pour s'attirer quelques faveurs.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait revenir ? » demanda-t-il avec curiosité. « Tu as réalisé que tu ne pouvais pas te passer de moi ? »

« Ça me manquait de ne pas pouvoir te vanner sans arrêt. » avoua Ginny.

« J'imagine que ce n'était pas la même chose avec Potter, hein ? » demanda Draco.

Elle lui jeta un regard surpris.

« Tu passais tout ton temps avec lui. Je suis déçu de voir que tu m'as aussi vite remplacé, Ginevra. » déclara Draco, faisant mine d'être blessé.

« Tu es jaloux ? » s'enquit Ginny, mutine.

« Évidemment. Notre idylle était menacée. D'ailleurs, tu es en train de décevoir les lecteurs de notre histoire. Pense à toutes ces personnes que nous allons devoir rembourser. » déclara-t-il.

Ginny lâcha un rire franc.

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de ce côté-là. Je ne suis pas le genre d'Harry. » indiqua-t-elle, une fois son hilarité calmée.

« Je trouve ça plutôt difficile à croire. » répliqua Draco.

« Disons qu'il n'aime pas ce que j'ai à offrir. » dit-elle avec un rire amusé.

Elle se rappelait avoir vu Harry fixer Dean Thomas d'un regard un peu trop _appuyé_, quelques jours plus tôt, dans la salle commune. Draco ne sembla pas comprendre où elle voulait en venir mais Ginny n'extrapola pas.

« D'ailleurs tu devrais le remercier, c'est grâce à lui que je suis de retour. » déclara-t-elle. « Il m'a fait réaliser à quel point j'étais hypocrite. Sincèrement, je crois qu'Harry est notre fan numéro un. »

« Hypocrite ? Pourquoi ? »

« Je sais bien que tu m'apprécies et que tu ne veux pas seulement être un ami pour moi. Et la vérité, c'est que je t'apprécie aussi. » avoua-t-elle en rougissant. « Mais je ne suis pas sûre d'être prête pour plus. »

« Je suis content que tu l'admettes enfin. Si je ne pensais pas que c'était réciproque, je n'insisterai pas autant. Mais je suis curieux de savoir ce qui te bloque, Ginevra. » ajouta Draco.

« Écoute Draco, j'ai eu des … _problèmes_ avant de venir ici. Je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails mais j'ai causé beaucoup de mal autour de moi. Et je sens que je suis en train de faire les mêmes erreurs à cause des Quatre. Je ne veux pas t'impliquer là-dedans. » admit Ginny avec nervosité, son visage s'assombrissant.

« C'est un peu tard, je suis déjà ton partenaire dans le crime. » rappela Draco.

Cela parvint à arracher un rire à Ginny.

« Je ne vais pas insister si tu ne veux pas en parler – pour l'instant. » accepta-t-il. « Mais tu ne peux pas garder ça pour toi éternellement. »

« Je t'en parlerai… Un jour. Quand je serai prête à le faire. » déclara Ginny d'un ton ferme.

« Entendu. »

Elle fut reconnaissante qu'il n'insiste pas plus.

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit si tu acceptais mes excuses. » rappela-t-elle, arborant une mine faussement attristée.

« Je t'ai vue m'encourager pendant le match – tu as été une supportrice plutôt fervente. J'imagine que je peux bien accepter tes excuses. A une condition. » ajouta-t-il.

Ginny lui adressa un regard indigné. Pourquoi devait-il _toujours_ mettre une condition derrière tout ce qu'il lui accordait ?

« Laquelle ? » demanda-t-elle, méfiante.

« Tu acceptes d'être ma cavalière au bal de Noel. » dit-il avec satisfaction.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« J'aurais probablement accepté de toute manière. Et puis tu dois être le seul type assez fou pour me demander. » dit-elle. « Je te préviens déjà, je ne porterai pas de robe de bal. »

« Même pas pour ton couronnement éventuel à _Miss Fondatrice_ ? » demanda-t-il avec amusement.

Elle grimaça.

« Je serai probablement éjectée de la compétition avant la nuit du bal. » affirma-t-elle avec un rire.

Ses attaques envers les Quatre finiraient sans doute par lui causer des problèmes.

« Hestia Carrow ne risque pas d'être heureuse de savoir que tu m'as invitée. Je suis sûre qu'elle aimerait être ta cavalière. » ajouta-t-elle, d'un ton qui se voulait détaché.

Il afficha un sourire particulièrement suffisant.

« Même si je suis flatté par ta jalousie, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Hestia Carrow et moi-même sommes cousins éloignés, Ginevra. » lui apprit Draco avec amusement.

Immédiatement, elle se sentit particulièrement stupide. Elle avait passé les jours précédents à fulminer contre cette fille pour sa familiarité avec Draco.

« Heureusement que tu viens de me le dire. » lança Ginny avec gravité.

Il leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« J'ai failli mettre une potion de coloration verte dans sa bouteille de shampoing, pendant le match. On a évité le pire. »

Il l'observa avec confusion, se demandant visiblement si elle était sérieuse ou non et Ginny éclata d'un rire sonore.


	18. Say It ain't so

**XVIII. Say It Ain't So**

« Il va falloir travailler sérieusement pour vous préparer aux examens. Vos ASPICs ne vous seront pas offerts à dos d'hippogriffe. » lança le professeur Black d'une voix sévère. « Très sincèrement, je suis déçu de la qualité de certains de vos devoirs. »

Il balaya la salle de classe de son regard sombre puis traversa les rangées afin de rendre les copies des élèves.

« Goyle, _Désolant._ » commenta-t-il, en grimaçant. « Miss Greengrass, un très bon travail dans l'ensemble, _Effort Exceptionnel._ »

Il passa ensuite devant Millicent Bulstrode et posa sa copie sur le bureau. Hermione leva la tête avec curiosité pour voir la note de Bulstrode. Un _T_ avait été inscrit en rouge et souligné avec deux lignes.

« Sans commentaire, Miss Bulstrode. » dit-il en secouant la tête, l'air dépassé, avant de s'éloigner. « Miss Weasley, votre composition est un peu légère, mais vous avez la moyenne pour cette fois. _Acceptable._ »

Ginny haussa les épaules, visiblement satisfaite de sa performance.

« Miss Granger, rien à dire, c'est quasiment parfait. » dit-il en lui tendant sa copie. « Vous auriez pu aller plus loin dans votre ouverture, à la conclusion, cependant. » commenta-t-il en posant le rouleau de parchemin devant Hermione.

Hermione pinça les lèvres, piquée au vif. Sa copie était deux fois plus longue que celles des autres. Même si elle était ravie d'avoir obtenu un nouvel _Optimal_ bien mérité, le commentaire de Sirius sur sa conclusion la frustra légèrement.

« Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec ma conclusion ? » fut la première chose que demanda Hermione lorsqu'elle pénétra dans ses appartements, plus tard dans la soirée.

« Il fallait bien que je trouve quelque chose à redire. Si je passe mon temps à te faire des compliments, on va commencer à se poser des questions, Hermione. » lança Sirius d'un ton amusé.

Il replaça l'une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille et elle en oublia immédiatement sa contrariété.

« Pour être honnête, ton devoir était parfait. » admit-il. « Parfait, comme le reste. »

Il avait tracé une ligne invisible le long de sa mâchoire en prononçant ses paroles et Hermione fut parcourue d'un frisson agréable. Sirius se dirigea ensuite vers l'une des nombreuses étagères du bureau, et s'attela à mettre de l'ordre aux divers appareils et récipients qu'il utilisait pour ses cours. Certains d'entre eux étaient dangereux et leur usage était réglementé par le Ministère. Sirius avait pourtant des autorisations spéciales au vu de son ancien statut d'Auror. Hermione s'installa sur la chaise face au bureau tandis qu'il manœuvrait prudemment un fléau d'armes ensorcelé qui tentait de l'attaquer violemment. Elle adorait l'observer lorsqu'il était ainsi concentré, visiblement dans son élément.

« J'ai entendu dire que le jury de l'élection allait bientôt organiser une autre épreuve. » déclara-t-elle.

A Poudlard, les rumeurs se répandaient toujours comme une traînée de poudre. Sirius acquiesça.

« Le jury va demander aux participantes un plan d'action pour collecter des fonds au profit d'une association caritative. Le jury veut savoir comment les candidates se comportent sous la pression et la créativité dont elles peuvent faire preuve. » expliqua-t-il.

Un sourire mutin s'étira au coin de ses lèvres.

« Mais vous n'êtes pas supposées le savoir. » ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux avec excitation. Sirius venait de lui donner un indice important sur la prochaine épreuve, et cela lui donnerait un avantage certain par rapport aux autres. Une voix dans son esprit se demanda vaguement s'il s'agissait de triche mais elle l'ignora. Après tout, elle devrait _quand même_ trouver les idées par elle-même et rien ne garantissait que ces dernières plairaient au jury.

« Que dirait McGonagall si elle savait que tu m'as donné cette information ? » interrogea Hermione avec amusement.

Il haussa les épaules, visiblement peu affecté par cette éventualité.

« Tu mérites de gagner. » dit-il avec sincérité. « Et je sais que tu feras quelque chose de bien dans ce rôle. Je ne suis pas convaincu que ce soit le cas pour Miss Greengrass et les autres candidates. »

« Merci. » dit Hermione, avec excitation. « Et tu as raison. »

Contrairement aux autres, Hermione n'était pas en quête de popularité. Elle souhaitait réellement contribuer à l'amélioration de l'école.

« Je te l'ai dit, Hermione. Tu es spéciale, et les autres finiront par s'en rendre compte. » assura Sirius.

Ce soutien sans faille qu'il affichait pour elle la ravissait. Pour lui, elle n'était pas simplement une _Miss Je-Sais-Tout_, ou encore une _Sang-de-Bourbe_, comme certains des élèves l'appelaient pour l'humilier. Il la trouvait unique, spéciale, _attirante_. C'était la première fois de son existence qu'elle se sentait aussi désirée. Elle savait aussi que la vitesse à laquelle son cœur battait lorsqu'elle était en sa présence ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose.

Hermione Granger était amoureuse de Sirius Black.

Et lorsqu'il se pencha sur elle, plongeant son regard dans le sien, elle fut persuadée que ses sentiments étaient partagés.

Elle passa la nuit en sa compagnie dans ses appartements. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla soudainement, après un rêve étrange impliquant une arme ensorcelée qui tentait de l'attaquer lors de son couronnement à _Miss Fondatrice_. Elle jeta un regard à l'horloge accrochée au-dessus de la porte. _Six heures trente du matin_, affichait-elle. Il fallait absolument qu'elle retourne dans son dortoir avant qu'on ne remarque son escapade. Elle s'extirpa de l'étreinte de Sirius à contrecœur.

L'idée de quitter ses bras était déchirante. Il devenait de plus en plus compliqué de garder ce secret pour elle. Feindre une relation totalement platonique était difficile. Hermione Granger était amoureuse et elle ressentait l'envie pressante de le crier sur les toits.

Elle jeta un regard à la silhouette immobile de Sirius. Il était toujours profondément endormi, allongé sur le ventre. Ses cheveux couvraient une partie de son visage séduisant et elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était adorable lorsqu'il dormait.

Elle quitta le lit, tentant de se rhabiller le plus silencieusement possible. Elle revêtit sa veste de sorcière et ouvrit la porte donnant au bureau. Elle se dirigea vers son sac à dos, resté au sol, et ramassa les parchemins éparpillés un peu partout à la hâte.

Elle ne croisa personne dans les couloirs hormis Miss Teigne, la chatte fidèle du concierge qui l'observait avec des yeux accusateurs. Elle l'ignora et s'empressa de rejoindre la salle commune de Gryffondor. Elle rentra dans son dortoir et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche.

« Tu as l'air de bonne humeur, aujourd'hui. » lui lança Ginny Weasley, lorsqu'elle rejoignit la table de Gryffondor pour le petit déjeuner.

« C'est une belle journée. » répondit simplement Hermione avec un sourire. « Alors, comment se passe ta lutte contre les Quatre, ces derniers temps ? »

« Je pense que je suis en position de force. » annonça Ginny avec satisfaction, sirotant son jus de citrouille avec un plaisir non dissimulé. « Et puis le journal de Greengrass contient des informations particulièrement croustillantes. »

« Fais attention à toi. » prévint Hermione, l'air grave.

Elle savait trop à quel point ces filles étaient vicieuses. Elle ne comprenait pas ce désir ardent de Ginny de s'opposer à elles.

« Crois-moi, tu ferais la même chose si elles t'avaient fait les mêmes crasses. Tu ne sais vraiment pas de quoi elles sont capables. » assura Ginny, ses yeux s'assombrissant.

Hermione haussa les épaules, peu convaincue.

« Si tu le dis. » déclara-t-elle.

Elle n'avait pas de temps à leur accorder, elle avait des choses bien plus positives dans sa vie, désormais. Ces filles n'avaient plus d'impact sur son existence.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle força Harry à la suivre à la bibliothèque pendant leur créneau libre, entre leurs cours de Sortilèges et de Potions. Elle sortit ses affaires d'un air distrait.

« Où as-tu trouvé ça ? » demanda Harry d'un ton étonné en pointant du doigt son manuel de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Elle lui lança un regard confus tandis qu'il tirait un morceau de parchemin qui dépassait du grimoire. Elle reconnut immédiatement la carte de Sirius. Elle l'avait vu la consulter à plusieurs reprises pendant certaines de leurs escapades secrètes. Avant qu'elle ne quitte son bureau, il s'assurait toujours de vérifier que les environs étaient vides pour qu'elle puisse sortir en toute discrétion.

« C'est la Carte du Maraudeur ! Comment se fait-il que tu l'aies ? » demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Hermione se tendit. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un mensonge, _rapidement_. Comment pourrait-elle justifier qu'elle soit en possession d'un objet personnel de Sirius sans attirer les suspicions de son meilleur ami ?

« J'ai dû la prendre par erreur après le club de DFCM sur lequel je l'aide. » dit-elle un peu trop vite.

« Oh, ok. » dit Harry.

Il sembla la croire car il n'insista pas.

« Cette carte est géniale. » dit-il avec excitation. « On peut voir tout ce qu'il se passe à Poudlard en temps réel. Papa, Sirius et leurs amis l'ont créé lorsqu'ils étaient encore ici. »

Hermione écouta Harry raconter les frasques des Maraudeurs et l'ingéniosité dont ils avaient fait preuve avec cette carte magique.

« Papa voulait me la donner à mon entrée à Poudlard mais Maman a refusé catégoriquement. Elle a dit qu'il était hors de question que je devienne aussi un cancre. » ajouta-t-il avec amusement, provoquant le rire d'Hermione. « Heureusement, j'ai quand même pu récupérer la cape d'invisibilité. Et encore, seulement parce qu'elle n'est pas au courant. »

Il déplia la Carte du Maraudeur.

« Sirius a dû l'emmener en venant ici. Je me demande s'il utilise encore. »

Hermione détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise.

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. » murmura-t-il, avec un sourire mutin.

Immédiatement, la carte s'anima et un plan de l'école apparut.

« Ron et Parkinson dans un placard à balai. Surprenant. » commenta Harry, l'air goguenard.

« Pas besoin de cette carte pour le savoir. » commenta Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Les points de Ginny et Malfoy sont ensemble, aussi. » commenta-t-il.

« Arrête de les espionner. Et rends-moi cette carte, je vais la rendre à Sirius tout à l'heure. Il va probablement se demander où elle se trouve. » dit-elle en tendant sa main.

Elle réalisa trop tard qu'elle venait de mentionner Sirius en utilisant son prénom. Harry ne sembla pas réagir. Ou du moins, il ne le montra pas.

« Oh, ça va Hermione. Pourquoi tu gâches toujours mon plaisir ? » dit-il avec déception.

Il effleura la carte d'un coup de baguette et murmura :

« Méfait accompli. »

Il tendit la carte à Hermione qui la rangea soigneusement dans son sac. A la fin des cours, elle retourna dans la salle commune pour commencer à réfléchir à son plan d'action pour l'épreuve. Elle avait l'opportunité de gagner des points par rapport à ses concurrentes et il fallait absolument qu'elle en profite.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle réalisa que la salle commune était quasiment vide. Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer, trop plongée dans ses recherches. Elle s'étira longuement, observant d'un air satisfait son avancée.

Elle remonta dans le dortoir afin de se préparer à dormir. Tandis qu'elle attachait ses cheveux en deux grosses nattes épaisses, son attention se reporta sur la carte du maraudeur qui dépassait de son sac. Elle hésita pendant quelques secondes. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée d'espionner les autres comme l'avait fait Harry. D'un autre côté, _pourquoi pas_, décréta-t-elle. Elle ne faisait rien de méchant. _Il faut que tu vives un peu_, disait souvent Harry pour la taquiner. Elle était trop coincée, trop propre sur elle-même, disait-on.

Que diraient-ils s'ils savaient qu'elle vivait une relation secrète et passionnée avec l'un de ses professeurs ? Un homme qui faisait fantasmer l'école entière et probablement une horde de femmes à l'extérieur. Elles seraient probablement vertes de jalousie en réalisant que c'était sur Hermione que son attention s'était portée.

Sa voisine de dortoir, Éloïse Midgen, entra dans la pièce, lui adressant un vague 'bonsoir'. Elle agissait de manière étrange depuis quelques semaines. Le jour de la fête de Tracey Davis, Éloïse était rentrée dans le dortoir en pleurs. Hermione, qui venait de rentrer dans le dortoir après avoir passé la soirée avec Sirius, avait passé deux heures à tenter de la consoler. Éloïse n'avait pas voulu expliquer à Hermione les raisons de son état mais elle avait balbutié quelques paroles à propos de Greengrass avant de s'endormir.

Hermione tira les rideaux de son lit à baldaquins, puis s'installa confortablement dans ses draps, observant la carte du maraudeur, totalement vierge. Elle posa sa baguette sur le papier et murmura :

« _Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises._ »

Immédiatement, la carte s'anima, et un plan du château s'afficha progressivement sur le papier vieilli. Des points étaient éparpillés partout dans le château, et des noms se déplaçaient sur le parchemin. Elle fut étonnée par le niveau de détail qu'offrait la carte et par la magie complexe qu'avait probablement sollicité sa création. Cela ne l'étonnait pas, Sirius était un homme intelligent et sagace, c'était d'ailleurs l'une des choses qui l'attiraient tant, chez lui. Ça et son visage séduisant ainsi que son corps de dieu grec, pensa-t-elle. Elle sentit ses joues se réchauffer et elle esquissa un sourire, comme à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à lui.

Elle observa la carte avec attention. Il était déjà tard mais plusieurs élèves se trouvaient toujours dans les couloirs du château, bien après le couvre-feu. Elle ne pouvait pas critiquer leur comportement, c'était ce qu'elle faisait désormais régulièrement depuis qu'elle avait commencé à fréquenter Sirius. Elle continua à parcourir les étages lorsque des points dans un endroit isolé du château attirèrent son attention. Ses yeux se froncèrent et, immédiatement, elle fut parcourue par un malaise profond.

/

« Miss Bulstrode, je vous rappelle qu'être attentive à mon cours n'est pas une option facultative. » s'exclama le professeur Filtwick.

Millicent baissa le regard vers son professeur, qui l'observait d'un air consterné. Elle réalisa que tous les regards de la pièce étaient tournés dans sa direction.

« Deux heures de retenue. Et si je dois vous réveiller encore une fois pendant mon cours, vous passerez toutes vos soirées en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année. » dit-il avant de se diriger vers le tableau.

Ses paroles ne parvinrent même pas à sortir Millicent de sa torpeur. Elle posa une main sur son ventre. Elle sentait des douleurs cuisantes au niveau de son estomac et une nausée désagréable la parcourut. Sa langue était pâteuse et elle était frigorifiée.

« Tout va bien, Millie ? » murmura Tracey à ses côtés. « Tu as une sale mine. »

Millicent répondit par l'affirmative. Évidemment, il s'agissait d'un gigantesque mensonge de sa part. Elle allait mal. _Très mal._ Probablement plus mal qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis très longtemps. Elle connaissait pourtant la cause des sensations physiques qui l'agitaient.

Elle était en manque. Et son état allait probablement s'empirer très rapidement si elle ne s'assurait pas de prendre sa dose.

La discussion récente avec sa mère l'avait replongée dans une nouvelle spirale infernale. Encore une fois, elle avait sombré dans les abysses de son addiction. Sa consommation de scarabées avait triplé en quelques jours, malgré ces efforts des dernières semaines pour rester sobre.

C'était le seul moyen de faire face à la douleur cuisante qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle pensait aux mots intransigeants de sa mère. « _Encore un de tes mensonges pour attirer l'attention sur toi. _» l'entendait-elle marteler inlassablement dans son esprit. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter cette peine constante qu'elle ressentait. Se droguer était le seul moyen d'y faire face.

« _Je ne vais pas te laisser continuer à détruire cette famille_. » retentit la voix de Jackie dans son esprit. Millicent ferma les yeux, sentant les larmes brouiller ses yeux.

Le double cours de Sortilège fut une torture. Elle put sentir son corps passer par des températures différentes à un rythme inhabituel. Elle fut d'abord frigorifiée, puis parcourue par des bouffées de chaleur. Des gouttes de sueur commencèrent à perler sur son front. Puis les tremblements débutèrent et elle commença à s'agiter sur sa chaise.

L'idée qu'on remarque son état l'angoissait terriblement. Il était difficile de montrer un visage heureux et sans problèmes à ses amies alors qu'elle se sentait mourir à petits feux intérieurement.

Comment était-il possible de souffrir autant ?

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit enfin, elle s'empressa de quitter la pièce, bousculant deux élèves au passage. Elle commença à courir dans les couloirs, le souffle court. Elle se rua dans les toilettes les plus proches et jeta un sort de verrouillage derrière elle. Elle jeta son sac de cours au sol et se précipita vers l'un des lavabos, parcourue de réflexes nauséeux. Elle ne parvint qu'à vomir de la bile. Elle n'avait pas mangé depuis deux jours. Elle gémit, les mains tenant fermement l'extrémité du lavabo, grelottante.

Pourquoi continuait-elle à s'infliger cette souffrance perpétuelle ? Parfois, il lui semblait tellement plus simple de _partir_. En quelques secondes, son calvaire serait finalement terminé et peut-être qu'_enfin_, elle serait en paix. Plus de douleur, plus de supplice, juste un néant paisible. Un repos éternel, pas simplement ces pauses éphémères de quelques heures que lui accordaient les drogues.

En vérité, elle ne manquerait probablement à personne.

Ses amies semblaient découragées par son comportement. Ces derniers jours, Millicent n'avait pas manqué la lueur de pitié dans les yeux de Tracey ni celle de dégoût dans ceux de Daphné. Millicent savait qu'elles n'étaient pas dupes sur ses habitudes. Elles la jugeaient constamment en silence, même si elles ne disaient rien. Leur regard était parlant.

Sa mère, elle aussi, serait probablement heureuse de la voir partir. Après tout, elle pensait qu'elle était la cause de tous leurs malheurs familiaux. Quant à son père, elle pourrait lui épargner des déceptions supplémentaires. Elle était une fille horrible et il ne méritait pas le souci constant qu'elle lui causait.

Quant à _lui_. Il l'avait finalement abandonnée comme les autres.

Il était devenu distant du jour au lendemain, lui accordant à peine un regard, et sans lui donner d'explications. Comme les autres, il l'avait laissée tomber, probablement dégouté par l'épave qu'elle était vraiment.

Comment avait-elle pu penser une seconde qu'il pouvait aimer quelqu'un comme elle ? Elle ne valait rien. Elle était une tâche dérisoire dans la vie de ses proches, et ils seraient mieux sans elle, c'était certain.

Elle releva les yeux, croisant son regard dans le miroir. Elle avait une mine horrible. Son visage était blafard, émacié, presque cadavérique. Des cernes interminables creusaient ses yeux.

Elle détourna le regard, ne supportant plus cette vision. Elle se haïssait du plus profond de son âme. Même voir son reflet dans le miroir lui causait un profond dégoût. Elle rêvait de briser la glace, pour ne plus voir cette image écœurante qu'elle reflétait. Puis, parfois, elle fantasmait sur le fait de prendre un morceau de verre brisé et d'entailler son bras. L'idée de voir son corps se vider progressivement de son sang et de rendre son dernier souffle n'avait jamais été aussi _attirante._

Mais la vérité était qu'elle était trop faible pour ça. Trop pathétique, trop attachée à ce semblant misérable qu'on appelait existence.

Elle se laissa tomber au sol, puis s'empressa de farfouiller dans son sac, fébrile. Ses gestes étaient nerveux et sa main tremblait, rendant la pose du scarabée sur sa tempe difficile.

Elle y parvint finalement et elle laissa sa tête reposer contre le mur. Immédiatement son anxiété s'apaisa. Elle se sentit plus heureuse, plus calme. Ses sens semblaient en harmonie avec l'environnement qui l'entourait. Ses larmes commencèrent lentement à sécher sur sa peau et un sourire béat décora son visage. Elle ferma les yeux. C'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait.

Elle ne sut pas combien de temps elle resta ainsi, adossée contre le carrelage glacé des toilettes. Probablement des heures. Même s'il s'agissait d'un mensonge, d'une comédie éphémère, cela lui importait peu. Elle était juste _bien._

« _Vous savez ce qu'il va se passer si vous continuez ainsi ?_ » lui avait un jour demandé sa psychomage.

Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait pas continuer ainsi éternellement. Infliger ce supplice et ce traumatisme à son corps et à son esprit aurait des conséquences graves et permanentes. Cependant, se projeter dans le futur lui semblait presque impossible.

Pour le moment, seule son addiction lui permettait de faire face. Mais combien de temps encore pourrait-elle tenir ? Ses doses étaient de plus en plus proches. Et elle avait besoin de doses plus importantes pour continuer à sentir les effets. Elle serait bientôt à court d'argent et elle savait que son père soupçonnerait quelque chose si elle lui demandait à nouveau des gallions.

Elle soupira, effaçant ces pensées parasites de son esprit. Lorsque la situation se présenterait, elle réfléchirait à un plan. Pour le moment, une seule chose importait. L'extase remplissant chacune de ses veines, lui faisant croire que tout irait bien.

/

« Tu es sérieuse ? » demanda Justin Flinch-Fletchey d'un ton surexcité.

Daphné Greengrass hocha la tête, et lança un sourire assuré en direction du garçon.

« Absolument. Elle me tuerait si je te le disais, mais c'est la vérité. Astoria te trouve mignon. » prétendit-t-elle d'une voix confiante.

Pendant quelques secondes, Justin parut extatique puis ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il arbora une expression inquiète.

« Mais si elle ne veut pas que je sois au courant… » commença-t-il.

« Pour te dire la vérité, ma sœur … »

Daphné fit une pause, grimaçant intérieurement en s'entendant prononçant ces mots.

« …a un peu le mal du pays depuis qu'elle a intégré Poudlard. Je veux vraiment essayer de lui remonter le moral. Et je suis sûre que tu pourrais l'aider à se sentir mieux, ici. » déclara Daphné. « Ma sœur aime les garçons entreprenants. Tu devrais l'inviter à sortir. »

« Je vais le faire, dans ce cas. Merci, Daphné. C'est vraiment cool de ta part. » dit-il avec enthousiasme avant de s'éloigner.

Daphné esquissa un rictus moqueur. Quel imbécile il faisait.

Une heure plus tard, lorsqu'elle repéra Astoria dans un couloir du deuxième étage, elle traîna Pansy à sa suite.

« Où va-t-on ? La salle de cours est de l'autre côté. » protesta Pansy.

« J'ai besoin de faire quelque chose. » répondit évasivement Daphné en pressant le pas.

Astoria venait d'entrer dans les toilettes des filles.

« Suivons-là. » ordonna Daphné sous le regard perplexe de Pansy.

« Pour quoi faire ? Je croyais que tu faisais tout pour éviter Acné ? » rappela Pansy d'un ton ennuyé.

« J'ai changé d'avis. » répliqua Daphné. « Suis le mouvement, d'accord ? »

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Pansy de répondre et elle poussa la porte des toilettes, pénétrant à l'intérieur. Elle jeta un regard aux environs. L'un des WC semblait fermé. Sa demi-sœur s'y trouvait probablement. Daphné s'approcha du lavabo et fit mine de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux.

« Je viens de croiser Justin Flinch-Fletchey. Tu sais, ce type de Poufsouffle. » lança Daphné en haussant la voix, lançant un regard appuyé à Pansy.

« Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'intéressant chez ce blair… _aïe _! » s'interrompit Pansy lorsque Daphné lui écrasa le pied avec virulence.

Daphné plissa les yeux, lui jetant un regard insistant et désignant d'un coup de la tête le WC occupé.

« Je le trouve _incroyablement_ mignon. Pas toi ? » insista Daphné d'un ton exagéré.

« Hm…oui, tu as raison. » enchaîna Pansy, incertaine.

« Franchement, si je n'étais pas avec Blaise, je crois que je tenterai ma chance. » poursuivit Daphné d'un ton faussement rêveur. « Il a tellement de charme. »

« _Totalement._ » s'extasia Pansy, qui avait compris son jeu. « J'ai même entendu qu'il a un gros… »

Le bruit de la chasse qu'on tirait retentit, noyant le reste de la phrase de Pansy. Daphné leva les yeux au ciel, mi- ennuyée mi- amusée. Il fallait toujours que Pansy en fasse des tonnes. La porte du WC occupé s'ouvrit et Astoria apparut, affichant un sourire éclatant.

« Hey sœurette ! » salua Astoria, visiblement de bonne humeur.

Daphné jeta un regard en direction de Pansy, feignant l'embarras. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et attira Pansy en dehors des toilettes.

« C'était quoi, ça ? Je n'ai pas tout suivi ? » demanda immédiatement Pansy, visiblement confuse.

Daphné esquissa un sourire vicieux.

« S'il y a quelque chose que ma demi-sœur adore, c'est prendre ce qui m'intéresse. » expliqua-t-elle.

Astoria adorait la provoquer. Elle semblait s'être donnée la mission personnelle de courir après tout ce que Daphné désirait, simplement pour la faire enrager.

Sa théorie se révéla véridique. Avant le dîner, Justin Flinch-Fletchey se dirigea vers elle tandis qu'elle marchait en compagnie de Blaise vers la Grande Salle.

« Tu avais raison ! Astoria a accepté mon rendez-vous. » annonça -t-il avec excitation. « Elle m'a même dit qu'elle n'attendait que ça ! »

Daphné réprima un rire moqueur tandis que le Poufsouffle la remerciait profusément pour son aide.

« Je te l'avais dit, n'est-ce pas ? D'ailleurs, peut-être que tu devrais me laisser t'aider lui organiser un rendez-vous digne de ce nom ? Je pourrais te donner des conseils. » proposa Daphné.

« Vraiment ? Tu ferais ça ? » demanda-t-il, en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Daphné hocha la tête.

« Évidemment. Mais bien sûr, ça reste entre nous, pas vrai ? Je ne veux pas qu'elle pense que je me mêle de sa vie privée. »

« Oui, oui. Je ne dirais rien, promis. Tu vas m'aider ? »

« Avec plaisir. » assura Daphné avec un sourire avant de s'éloigner.

Blaise lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« J'en conclue que tu as trouvé un moyen de rendre la monnaie de son gallion à ta demi-sœur ? » dit-il en levant un sourcil.

« Précisément. » répondit-elle en glissant sa main dans la sienne et en s'approchant de lui pour prendre possession de ses lèvres.

« Tu es tellement sexy quand tu t'apprêtes à faire une farce à quelqu'un. » admit Blaise tandis qu'il l'attirait contre lui et approfondissait leur baiser.

« Trouvez-vous une chambre, par Salazar. » commenta soudainement une voix, les faisant sursauter. « Je vous rappelle qu'il y a des enfants dans le coin. »

Pansy les observait, faussement choquée.

« D'ailleurs, j'ai entendu dire que Skeeter préparait un article sur le nombre élevé des grossesses chez les adolescentes britanniques. » dit Pansy d'une voix innocente.

Daphné leva les yeux au ciel mais s'écarta toutefois de Blaise. Même si elle savait que Pansy les charriait, le souvenir de l'article scandale de Rita Skeeter sur l'élection la forçait à se méfier.

« Pendant que vous vous léchiez le visage sans pudeur, tu as manqué une annonce de la vieille McGo au sujet de l'élection. » informa Pansy. « Nous sommes convoquées demain pour plus de détails. »

« A quel sujet ? » interrogea Daphné avec curiosité.

« Aucune idée. »

Le lendemain, à la fin des cours, les dix candidates restantes au titre de _Miss Fondatrice_ se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de la directrice adjointe.

Daphné croisa les bras avec frustration tandis qu'elle observait Mandy Brocklehurst glousser bêtement en discutant avec McGonagall. Elle ne perdait rien pour attendre.

« Profite bien de la première place, Brocklehurst. » susurra Daphné lorsque l'étudiante passa à ses côtés pour rejoindre le reste du groupe. « Tu ne l'auras plus pour longtemps. »

Mandy lui jeta un regard peu assuré, probablement alertée par le ton menaçant de Daphné.

« Notre prochaine étape aura lieu la semaine prochaine, devant le panel de juges » annonça McGonagall. « Il s'agira d'une épreuve qui fera appel à votre capacité à penser rapidement, votre esprit créatif et à votre prise de parole en public. »

« Est-ce que nous devons préparer quelque chose ? » interrogea Sally-Ann Perks.

« Non. Vous n'aurez pas le détail de l'exercice avant le jour même. C'est tout l'intérêt de l'épreuve. Le jury souhaite voir comment vous réagissez sous la pression et avec un temps de préparation limité. » poursuivit McGonagall de son éternel ton sérieux.

Daphné observa ses rivales. La plupart d'entre elles paraissaient anxieuses et excitées à la fois. Ginny Weasley, elle, paraissait profondément ennuyée, comme si on l'avait forcée à assister à un double cours d'Histoire de la Magie avec Binns. Daphné tourna ensuite le regard vers Millicent. Bien qu'elle soit présente physiquement, son attention semblait complètement ailleurs. La lueur vide dans ses yeux était parlante.

Ces derniers temps, Millicent lui rappelait ces créatures étudiées dans les livres de DFCM – _les Inféri_. Juste un corps de chair se mouvant, sans vie et sans but. Évidemment, Millie respirait rarement la joie et la bonne humeur mais son attitude récente l'alertait. Elle semblait constamment abattue et la lueur miséreuse qu'elle apercevait dans son regard lui prouvait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

Elle profita d'un instant de distraction de la part de McGonagall qui répondait à une nouvelle question de Mandy Brocklehurst pour se frayer un chemin en direction de Millicent.

« Hey. » dit-elle à voix basse. « J'ai besoin de te parler. On peut discuter après ? »

Millicent jeta un regard bref dans sa direction.

« J'ai quelque chose de prévu. » déclara Millicent, le regard fuyant.

« Ça attendra, il faut qu'on parle. » répliqua Daphné d'un ton autoritaire qui n'admettait pas de refus.

Millicent n'essaya même pas de protester davantage – elle savait qu'il était probablement peine perdue de refuser quoi que ce soit à Daphné.

« Ok. » répondit-elle finalement en soupirant.

« Rejoins-moi à l'entrée des cachots – près de la gargouille. » indiqua Daphné.

Ce coin reculé des cachots était réputé pour la présence de voix mystérieuses qu'on entendait parfois en pleine nuit. On prétendait qu'il s'agissait des voix des élèves fantômes enfermés dans les cachots pendant des semaines, lorsque la torture était encore autorisée en guise d'action disciplinaire. Personne ne savait si cette rumeur était vraie ou tout simplement sortie de l'imagination grotesque d'un élève. Toutefois, personne n'osait trainer dans les environs. Daphné savait donc qu'elles pourraient discuter en toute tranquille sans que personne ne les surprenne.

Millicent hocha la tête, lui signifiant qu'elle avait compris. Daphné reporta alors son attention sur la directrice adjointe qui avait repris ses explications sur l'épreuve à venir. Lorsqu'elle termina son monologue, Daphné se dirigea vers la sortie. Millicent passa à toute allure devant elle, avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de prononcer la moindre parole. Daphné fronça les sourcils. Elle espérait que Millicent n'essaierait pas d'éviter leur rendez-vous.

« Allez Cece, quand vas-tu nous donner le nom de ton petit-ami secret ? » demanda la voix de Pansy. « Je ne supporte plus ce suspense. »

Elle avait lancé ça d'un ton dramatique, comme si le fait de ne pas connaitre l'information lui provoquait une douleur physique. Daphné leva un sourcil, surprise par les révélations de Pansy au sujet de Tracey.

« De quoi tu parles ? » dit-elle avec confusion.

Elle jeta un regard vers Tracey qui sembla soudainement très mal à l'aise. Pansy esquissa un sourire mutin, se délectant visiblement de la situation.

« Oh tu n'étais pas au courant ? » s'enquit Pansy, feignant l'innocence. « Notre petite Cece m'a posé tout un tas de questions sur les joies de l'amour. »

« Je n'ai pas de petit-ami secret. » répliqua Tracey avec indignation.

Pourtant son regard fuyant prouva à Daphné que la vérité était toute autre. Elle connaissait sa meilleure amie sur le bout des doigts. Tracey était transparente. Elle était incapable de mentir de manière convaincante.

Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que toutes ces amies vivaient une double vie ? Ces dernières semaines, elle avait senti une distance certaine entre elles. Au fond, les cachoteries de Millicent ne l'avaient pas étonné. Elle avait toujours été la moins fiable du groupe. Mais entendre que Tracey ne l'avait pas approchée, _elle_, sa meilleure amie, pour se confier la blessa profondément. Comment avait-elle pu préférer Pansy ?

Elle resta silencieuse pendant que Pansy et Tracey se chamaillaient gentiment. Elle pouvait sentir une frustration grandissante monter en elle. Elle détestait cette impression de perdre le contrôle.

« On va dîner, tu ne viens pas ? » demanda Pansy tandis que Daphné se dirigeait vers l'entrée des cachots.

Elles se trouvaient dans le Hall où une masse d'élèves marchaient en direction de la Grande Salle.

« Non. » répondit Daphné d'un ton froid.

Elle croisa le regard de Tracey qui parut mal à l'aise. Daphné détourna les yeux, décidant de ne pas s'en formaliser plus longtemps. Elle avait plus pressant à gérer. Elle emprunta les escaliers menant aux cachots puis s'enfonça dans les couloirs sombres et humides, à la recherche de la gargouille devant laquelle elle avait donné rendez-vous à Millicent. Lorsqu'elle aperçut la gargouille, une créature de pierre particulièrement affreuse qui l'observait d'un air malveillant, elle s'appuya contre le mur, les bras croisés.

Millicent arriva dix minutes plus tard, les yeux rougis et le teint encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Tu voulais me voir ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix lente, visiblement désintéressée.

« Je sais qui est ton _amoureux secret_. » révéla Daphné de but-en blanc.

Elle avait prononcé ces mots avec un sarcasme évident.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. » nia Millicent.

« Épargne-moi tes mensonges. Je vous ai surpris l'autre jour, dans un couloir. Je t'ai vu l'embrasser. » répliqua Daphné avec froideur.

Les yeux de Millicent s'écarquillèrent légèrement. C'était la première fois que Daphné la voyait réagir de manière presque humaine ces derniers temps. Elle avait enfin réussi à lui extirper une émotion différente que cette apathie constante qu'elle affichait désormais.

« Je…Je… » commença à murmurer Millicent, comme si elle tentait de se justifier.

Elle ne sembla pas trouver les bons mots car elle garda finalement le silence.

« _Lui_, Millicent ? Vraiment ? De tous les mecs de cette école, il fallait vraiment que tu le choisisses _lui _? A quoi joues-tu ? » demanda Daphné.

« Tu… Tu ne peux pas comprendre. » répondit Millicent en se mordant la lèvre nerveusement.

« Dans ce cas-là, explique-moi. » insista Daphné. « Je suis vraiment curieuse d'entendre tes justifications. »

Daphné entendit un son étouffé et tourna la tête en direction de la gargouille qui semblait avoir changé de position sur son socle, comme elle le faisait probablement régulièrement.

« Tu as entendu, ça ? Il y a quelqu'un. » lança soudainement Millicent.

« C'était juste la gargouille. Ne change pas de sujet. » répliqua Daphné d'un ton sec.

Elle n'avait pas la patience pour les stratégies d'évitement de Millicent, aujourd'hui. Elle voulait en avoir le cœur net.

« Alors ? » insista Daphné. « Depuis combien de temps ça dure ? »

« Deux mois. » dit-elle finalement. « Ça a commencé quelques semaines après la rentrée. » admit Millicent.

« Vous avez couché ensemble ? » interrogea Daphné, sans aucun tact.

« Oui. »

Une expression de dégoût orna le visage de Daphné tandis qu'elle observait son amie. Elle jura.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est… Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je traverse. C'est le seul qui me comprends et qui m'accepte pour ce que je suis. » murmura Millicent d'une voix tremblante.

« Tu ne peux pas être aussi _naïve_, Millie. » répliqua Daphné, effarée.

« Vous êtes sans cesse en train de me juger ! » s'écria soudainement Millicent, en haussant soudainement la voix. « Vous n'avez jamais cherché à comprendre ce qui n'allait pas avec moi. _Mes soi-disant amies. _»

Le ton accusateur et la fureur dans la voix de Millicent surprirent Daphné. Elle ouvrit la bouche, interdite face à cet élan de colère. Elle n'avait jamais vu son amie dans cet état. Elle réalisa que les sentiments de Millicent étaient plus importants qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

Réalisant que la situation ne ferait que dégénérer si elle restait elle-même sur la défensive, Daphné se détendit. Une expression plus douce apparut sur son visage et elle se rapprocha de Millicent.

« Dans ce cas-là, parle-moi. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. » suggéra-t-elle en posant une main rassurante sur le bras de Millicent.

Les lèvres de Millicent tremblèrent, comme si elle voulait lui faire une confession mais que les mots peinaient à sortir de sa gorge. Finalement, elle secoua la tête et retira son bras d'un geste sec.

« Ça n'a plus d'importance, maintenant. Il a décidé de mettre un terme à notre relation. » lança Millicent d'une voix acerbe. « Tu dois être contente de l'apprendre, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je pense que c'est mieux comme ça. » répondit Daphné d'un ton ferme.

En guise de réponse, Millicent lui adressa un regard blessé. Puis sans un mot, elle fit volte-face et s'éloigna sous l'air surpris de Daphné. Elle observa la silhouette de son amie disparaître dans l'obscurité du cachot. Elle secoua la tête, frustrée. Cette discussion ne s'était pas déroulée comme prévue.

Les jours suivants, Millicent l'ignora superbement et resta silencieuse devant toutes les tentatives de Daphné pour lui adresser la parole. Quant à Tracey, elle sembla étrangement distante et même lorsqu'elles se retrouvaient dans le dortoir qu'elles partageaient, leurs conversations restaient extrêmement superficielles. Le creux qui s'était dressé entre elles devenait de plus en plus pesant. Seule Pansy semblait agir comme si de rien n'était, visiblement dans l'ignorance la plus totale face à la situation. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Pansy avait toujours vécu sur sa petite planète personnelle, remplie de paillettes et d'étincelles, ainsi que de ses problèmes stupides qu'elle qualifiait d'existentiels.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elles étaient toutes en froid. Après tout, elles étaient quatre adolescentes avec des caractères différents et il était fréquent qu'elles se chamaillent. Pourtant, Daphné avait toujours eu le sentiment que ces conflits étaient sans importance et elles faisaient toujours la paix rapidement. Rien n'avait jamais réussi à secouer solide le quatuor qu'elles formaient depuis le début de leur scolarité.

Cette fois, cependant, c'était différent. La distance était subtile mais pesante. Elle n'était pas certaine de savoir ce qui avait causé cet éloignement, mais les conséquences étaient visibles. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Daphné réalisa que les Quatre ne seraient peut-être plus les Quatre pour longtemps.

* * *

**Destinatrices :** _''Ils nous envient tous''_

* * *

**Pansy écrit :**

_Vous êtes bien silencieuses ces derniers temps, les filles. Que vous arrive-t-il ?_

**Pansy écrit :**

_Allez, quoi… Ça fait super longtemps que nous n'avons pas débriefé sur les derniers ragots de Poudlard._

**Pansy écrit :**

_Genre, trois jours._

**Pansy écrit :**

_Ce cours de Botanique est tellement barbant. Je m'ennuie à mourir._

**Pansy écrit :**

_Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?_

**Pansy écrit :**

_Pourquoi vous ignorez mes messages ?!_

**Pansy écrit :**

_Je vous déteste !_

**Pansy écrit :**

_Puisque c'est comme ça, vous n'aurez pas le récit palpitant de ma première nuit d'amour avec Ronald._

**Daphné écrit :**

_Raconte._

**Pansy écrit :**

_Trop tard !_

* * *

Daphné referma son carnet et le rangea soigneusement dans son sac. Pansy se mettrait probablement à faire la tête, elle aussi, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'en soucier pour le moment. Elle avait une mission plus pressante à accomplir. Elle jeta un regard à ses alentours, puis à sa montre avant de laisser échapper un soupir impatient. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle aperçut Justin Flinch-Fletchey qui se dirigeait dans sa direction, un sourire benêt collé sur son visage.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu donné rendez-vous ici ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton curieux, observant les couloirs qui les entouraient.

« Je t'ai dit que j'allais t'aider à organiser un rendez-vous digne de ce nom pour Astoria, n'est-ce pas ? » interrogea Daphné d'une voix suave.

Justin hocha la tête, enthousiaste. Daphné le gratifia d'un regard impérieux avant de se diriger vers la large tapisserie ornant l'un des murs du septième étage. Elle représentait un sorcier qui tentait tant bien que mal d'apprendre la danse classique à une bande de trolls à l'aspect effroyable. L'un des trolls tenta de faire un saut de basque et échoua lamentablement, se cognant contre une vieille armoire, et disparaissant de l'extrémité de la tapisserie.

Daphné, l'air concentré, fit les cents pas devant la broderie sous le regard perplexe de Justin. Quelques secondes plus tard, une porte apparut au milieu de la tapisserie.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il, visiblement surpris.

Daphné ne répondit pas et actionna la poignée, pénétrant dans la pièce, Justin dans son sillage. Ils entrèrent dans ce qui semblait être une vaste prairie, éclairée par un soleil factice. Sur le sol, une herbe fraîchement coupée remplaçait le sol de pierre.

« Comment as-tu fait ça ? » demanda—t-il, émerveillé. « Où sommes-nous ? »

« La Salle Sur Demande. » répondit Daphné d'un ton satisfait. « On l'appelle aussi la Salle-Va-et-Vient. Elle se transforme de manière à imiter ce dont nous avons besoin. »

« Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ça. C'est génial ! »

« Oui, oui. Nous sommes là pour une raison, j'aimerais qu'on retourne au sujet. » coupa Daphné.

Justin hocha la tête, l'écoutant avec attention.

« Astoria adore les types romantiques. Et quoi de plus romantique qu'un pique-nique en plein été ? » poursuivit Daphné.

Comme si la pièce lisait le contenu de ses pensées, un large drap apparut au milieu de la pièce, sur l'herbe. Des oreillers et une couverture confortable accompagnaient ce décor bucolique.

« La seule chose que cette salle ne peut pas conjurer c'est la nourriture. Mais j'ai demandé aux elfes de préparer tous ses plats préférés. Tout sera prêt quand tu reviendras avec elle. » ajouta Daphné.

« Wow… Merci pour ton aide, je ne sais pas comment te remercier. » déclara Justin.

Daphné esquissa un sourire.

« Tu lui as donné rendez-vous ici, n'est-ce pas ? Comme prévu ? » demanda Daphné d'un air avide.

Justin acquiesça.

« Parfait. » dit Daphné avec satisfaction. « Dans ce cas, tout sera prêt à votre retour. »

Elle le conduisit vers la porte, écoutant d'une oreille distraite ses remerciements et leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il quitta la pièce.

« Salazar, comment peut-on être aussi lourd ? » commenta-t-elle.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle entendit _un pop sonore_ et reconnut l'elfe de maison qu'elle avait mandaté quelques heures plus tôt. A ses côtés, un panier lévitait dans l'air, émanant une odeur délicieuse.

« Miss Greengrass ! » salua l'elfe en s'inclinant devant Daphné, l'air enthousiasmé. « Voici les plats que vous m'avez demandé de préparer. »

Après avoir congédié l'elfe, Daphné s'empara du panier rempli de mets en tout genre à l'aspect succulent. La salle fit apparaître un bouquet de fleurs qu'elle utilisa pour décorer le panier.

Elle s'empara d'un parchemin et inscrivit soigneusement le contenu du menu avant de le poser sur le panier et d'y jeter un sort de chaleur pour conserver la température de la nourriture. Elle se redressa, observant le résultat avec satisfaction. Encore une fois, répondant à ses demandes informulées, la pièce fit apparaître une porte à l'autre extrémité de la pièce et elle se dirigea vers cette dernière. Elle pénétra dans une salle décorée par un fauteuil à l'aspect confortable comme seul mobilier. Sur le mur faisant face au sofa, un large miroir donnait vue sur la prairie invoquée par la Salle sur Demande. Elle s'installa confortablement, observant le miroir. Grâce à ce stratagème et aux pouvoirs de la pièce, elle serait en mesure d'observer le rendez-vous de Justin et d'Astoria en toute discrétion. Quant à eux, ils ne se douteraient pas une seule seconde de sa présence.

Une heure plus tard, elle vit l'entrée de la salle sur demande s'ouvrir de nouveau. Elle aperçut sa demi-sœur entrer derrière Justin. Comme à son habitude, Astoria se pâma devant la scène. Daphné réprima un sourire moqueur tandis qu'elle écoutait sa demi-sœur complimenter Justin sur cette idée ''_tellement romantique''_

Elle remarqua qu'Astoria portait une jupe particulièrement courte. Ce n'était pas étonnant, elle voulait probablement s'assurer que Justin tombe dans ses filets tentateurs. Astoria était si transparente et facile à cerner. Sa personnalité était plate et sans relief. La seule raison pour laquelle elle avait soudainement jeté son dévolu sur Justin Flinch-Fletchey était le potentiel intérêt de Daphné envers le garçon. Astoria était prête à tout pour la faire enrager.

Mais cette fois, Daphné avait une longueur d'avance sur elle.

Le rendez-vous fut un calvaire à observer. Justin observait Astoria d'un air émerveillé tandis qu'elle parlait, acquiesçant à tout ce qu'elle disait. Daphné n'aurait pas été surprise de voir un filet de bave apparaître au coin de sa bouche. _Pathétique_, pensa-t-elle en levant les yeux au plafond.

Elle fut cependant surprise de constater à quel point Astoria insistait pour parler de Daphné, questionnant Justin sur leurs relations. _Trouvait-il Daphné attirante ? Qui était la plus jolie des deux__,__ selon lui ?_

Heureusement, Justin ne révéla rien de l'aide apportée par Daphné pour organiser le rendez-vous.

« Tu sais, quelque chose me dit qu'elle t'apprécie plus que tu ne le penses. » assura Justin à Astoria.

Daphné réprima un rire ouvertement moqueur et Astoria, elle, parut peu convaincue.

La scène lui confirma toutefois ce qu'elle avait toujours pensé. Astoria avait une véritable obsession envers elle et tous ses faits et gestes n'avaient pour objectif que de la provoquer. Il était jouissif d'enfin en avoir la preuve.

Finalement, après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, ils portèrent leur attention sur le panier en osier. Astoria gloussa bêtement devant les fleurs et la carte que Daphné avait laissé, signé au nom de Justin.

« Wow, tous mes plats préférés. » dit-elle tandis qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil au menu. « C'est tellement adorable de ta part. C'est toi qui as préparé tout ça ? »

« Oui, tout seul. » mentit Justin, visiblement très fier de lui.

Face au miroir, Daphné ricana. L'imbécile avait signé sa propre déclaration de culpabilité.

« Tu veux un feuilleté à la citrouille ? » proposa-t-il en lui tendant un feuilleté moelleux.

« J'adore ça. » accepta Astoria avant de s'emparer du feuilleté et de mordre dedans.

Daphné se pencha en avant, observant le visage de sa demi-sœur avec avidité. Astoria mastiquait énergiquement son feuilleté, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Puis, au fil des secondes, son visage afficha une mine confuse puis dégoutée. Elle recracha soudainement la bouchée.

« De la viande. » murmura-t-elle en observant le reste du feuilleté dans sa main. « Il y a de viande là-dedans ? »

Dans le feuilleté, on pouvait apercevoir un mélange brunâtre, ressemblant peu à de la citrouille.

« Oh vraiment ? » s'enquit Justin. « Je n'ai pas dû te donner le bon feuilleté. »

« Je suis végétalienne ! Ça fait _dix ans_ que je n'ai pas mangé de viande. » s'exclama Astoria avec horreur.

Immédiatement, Justin commença à balbutier des justifications pitoyables.

« Pourquoi tu as menti ? » s'écria Astoria, devenant soudainement hystérique.

Elle était désormais au bord des larmes. Face à elle, Justin semblait mortifié.

« Mais… Je…Ce n'est pas... » bredouilla-t-il.

« Merlin, je crois que je vais être malade. » annonça soudainement Astoria d'un air dramatique.

Elle se releva soudainement, la main sur sa bouche avant de se ruer sur la porte. Justin, paniqué, la suivit en dehors la pièce, criant son nom à plein poumons.

Daphné, pour sa part, était éprise d'un fou rire interminable. Elle était penchée sur le sofa, se tenant les côtes pour calmer son hilarité. Après quelques minutes, elle effaça les larmes qui étaient apparues au coin de ses yeux. La scène avait été plus divertissante qu'une partie de Quidditch.

Elle avait demandé aux elfes de préparer des feuilletés à partir d'ingrédients particulièrement appétissants : tripes de diablotin, foie de porlock et boyaux de véracrasse.

Astoria ne consommait jamais d'aliments provenant de production animale. Elle savait à quel point ce régime alimentaire était important pour sa demi-sœur et voir son visage confus tandis qu'elle mangeait le feuilleté n'avait pas eu de prix.

_Daphné – 1, Affreuse 0_, inscrivit-t-elle dans son carnet personnel avant de quitter à son tour la pièce, un rictus satisfait ornant son visage.

**Fin du chapitre**


	19. Tens Across the Board

**XIX. Tens Across the Board**

Pansy laissa échapper un soupir profondément ennuyé à son entrée dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Son regard perçant examina les alentours, et un sourire satisfait apparut sur son visage lorsqu'elle repéra Ron Weasley, son petit-ami, installé à une table isolée.

« Ce qu'on ne fait pas par amour... » murmura-t-elle avant de rejoindre sa table.

Fréquenter la bibliothèque un samedi à une heure si matinale était_ criminel_. Pour être honnête, Pansy mettait d'ailleurs rarement les pieds dans cet endroit. On lui jeta même quelques regards curieux tandis qu'elle se frayait un chemin parmi les tables étroites.

Ron ne sembla pas immédiatement remarquer sa présence. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur un vieux grimoire ouvert face à lui, un air de réflexion extrême sur le visage. Elle l'avait rarement vu aussi concentré.

« Hey, chaton. » salua-t-elle d'une voix enjouée.

Elle enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque, et se pencha vers son visage pour piquer un baiser rapide sur sa joue.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais le courage de venir ici aussi tôt. » dit-il d'un ton surpris tandis que Pansy prenait place à ses côtés.

« Moi non plus. » répondit-elle en soufflant. « Que fais-tu ? »

« Mon devoir de botanique. » déclara-t-il, un air désespéré ornant son visage.

Il désigna d'un geste de la tête son parchemin où une dizaine de lignes avaient été griffonnées. La moitié d'entre elles avaient été raturées.

« Je te donnerai les réponses. » promit Pansy, l'air distrait. « J'ai récupéré tous les devoirs de Botanique de l'année dernière. »

Ron lui lança un regard médusé.

« Comment est-ce possible ? » interrogea-t-il.

« Parce que la plupart des profs recyclent les mêmes devoirs depuis _dix ans._ » répondit-elle, un rictus moqueur au coin des lèvres.

Il était commun chez les Serpentard de se procurer les copies rédigées par les élèves des années précédentes. Ils y faisaient quelques modifications bien placées et les professeurs n'y voyaient que du feu. _La plupart du temps_. C'était grâce à cette méthode douteuse mais efficace que Pansy avait avancé dans sa scolarité sans efforts particuliers. Malheureusement, cette technique ne fonctionnait pas avec tous les professeurs. McGonagall, par exemple, changeait chaque année les devoirs qu'elle donnait aux élèves, ce qui rendait la triche bien plus compliquée.

Elle avait probablement le temps et l'énergie de passer son existence entière dédiée à son travail à Poudlard. Pansy l'imaginait toujours dans une demeure hantée à la décoration dépassée, entourée de chats, sans enfants, sans mari et sans aucun divertissement.

« Génial ! » répondit Ron, visiblement soulagé. « Je vais éviter de le dire à Hermione. »

« Au contraire. Je parie qu'elle ferait une attaque cardiaque. Ce serait _tellement _drôle. » lança Pansy, avec un sourire mutin.

Elle imaginait Granger passer un savon à Ron pour avoir refusé de passer son weekend à la bibliothèque afin de rédiger son devoir. Cette fille était _tellement_ assommante. Probablement une autre McGonagall en préparation, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

« Je l'imagine déjà me demander comment je compte réussir mes ASPICs si je ne fais pas mes devoirs moi-même. » ajouta Ron avec un rire.

Pansy esquissa un sourire en observant Ron d'un air attendri, comme un enfant qui venait de faire une remarquer particulièrement naïve. En vérité, Poudlard était un établissement privé, financé par les donations généreuses de parents fortunés. Si le taux de réussite aux examens atteignait 99% - accessoirement le plus haut du Royaume-Uni - ce n'était pas parce que Poudlard réunissait une concentration importante de génies – _loin de là_.

Les professeurs s'assuraient que les élèves les plus médiocres obtiennent au moins le minimum pour assurer leur passage. Quant aux élèves trop mauvais, on trouvait en général une excuse pour les exclure de l'école avant le passage aux examens. Ces derniers allaient impacter les taux de réussites d'autres écoles moins prestigieuses.

Faire sa scolarité à Poudlard était une expérience coûteuse, mais il s'agissait d'un investissement excellent, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Grâce à sa renommée internationale, un diplôme de Poudlard ouvrait la porte à des meilleurs perspectives d'avenir.

Ron referma son manuel de botanique d'un geste ferme, visiblement très content de pouvoir s'en débarrasser. Le grimoire émit un bruit étouffé, comme le cri d'une mandragore qu'on empêchait d'hurler à la mort.

« Je suis content de ne pas devoir passer toute ma matinée à faire ça. » admit-il.

Pansy hocha la tête avec enthousiasme puis, sans aucune gêne, elle se releva et s'installa sur les genoux de Ron. Non loin d'eux, elle entendit quelqu'un s'éclaircir la gorge, mais elle l'ignora.

« Ça veut dire que j'ai absolument_ toute_ ton attention. » décréta-t-elle en entourant sa nuque avec ses bras.

Elle adorait avoir toute l'attention de son petit ami et elle n'éprouvait aucune culpabilité à chercher tous les moyens de l'obtenir. Ron hocha la tête et encercla la taille de Pansy avec ses bras.

« J'ai du mal à rester concentré quand tu es là. » avoua-t-il.

Le sourire de Pansy s'étira davantage.

« Comme tu es toujours en train de parler, c'est dur de travailler. » ajouta-t-il.

Il eut le bon goût de paraître gêné devant l'expression outrée qu'afficha Pansy.

« Et encore plus compliqué lorsque tu es aussi jolie qu'aujourd'hui. » s'empressa-t-il de rajouter.

Pansy, qui s'apprêtait à déverser une pluie de critiques sur lui, se ravisa. Elle retrouva son sourire radieux face à son compliment. Il s'était bien rattrapé.

Il commençait à comprendre la personnalité imprévisible de Pansy. Elle était _intense_ et tous ses proches en avaient conscience. Elle pouvait passer de la joie à la fureur puis de nouveau à la gaîté en une fraction de seconde. Même si elle savait que c'était probablement éreintant à gérer au quotidien, elle était persuadée qu'on fond, Ron_ adorait_ ça.

« Tu trouves ? » demanda-t-elle, minaude, battant des cils de manière exagérée.

Il acquiesça avec véhémence tandis qu'il observa la tenue qu'elle portait – une robe patineuse pourpre avec un col jabot. Elle avait mis un point d'honneur à soigner son apparence en se préparant ce matin-là. Dans quelques heures, les candidates à _Miss Fondatrice_ se présenteraient face au jury. Sa mère le lui avait toujours dit – l'apparence comptait pour cinquante pour cent du travail lorsqu'on voulait faire bonne impression.

« Tu es prête pour l'épreuve ? » demanda Ron.

Pansy acquiesça avec assurance. Certaines candidates étaient nerveuses à l'idée de se rendre à l'épreuve à l'aveugle, sans la possibilité de s'y préparer à l'avance. Pansy, elle, n'était pas inquiète. Elle était pleine de ressources et le stress n'était pas un mot inclus dans son vocabulaire. Elle retombait toujours sur ses pattes, quelle que soit la situation. Pansy plaçait une confiance absolue en elle-même (parfois même un peu _trop_ selon ses amies) et elle savait qu'il s'agirait d'un avantage certain face à ses concurrentes.

« Je ne te l'ai pas dit, mais j'ai été contacté par un chasseur de tête de Quidditch. » expliqua Ron en se frottant la tempe. « Il est venu assister au match du weekend dernier. »

La semaine précédente, Gryffondor avait joué sa première rencontre annuelle contre Poufsouffle et s'était imposée facilement face à leurs adversaires. Ron avait été particulièrement bon pendant le match. Pansy ouvrit les yeux avec surprise, l'encourageant à continuer.

« Il veut que je participe aux prochaines sélections pour le club de Flaquemare. Apparemment, il fait régulièrement le tour du pays à la recherche de nouveaux talents. » poursuivit Ron. « Si ça se passe bien, je pourrais peut-être entrer dans la réserve après Poudlard. »

« _Wow._ » commenta Pansy, incrédule. « Ce serait _géant._ »

« Ce serait une superbe opportunité, oui. » dit-il, semblant nerveux.

Elle savait que Ron était un excellent joueur. Le fait qu'il soit assez bon pour être remarqué ainsi était déjà une réalisation conséquente. S'il réussissait les sélections, cela signifiait qu'une carrière professionnelle s'offrirait à lui.

Pansy le savait, les joueurs de Quidditch appartenaient à l'élite de la société magique en termes de statut social et financier. Les contrats s'élevaient facilement à plusieurs millions de gallions chez les grands clubs de la première ligue.

Elle pouvait déjà s'imaginer en train de prendre le brunch avec une clique de femmes de joueurs, fréquentant les endroits les plus tendances du pays, voyageant aux quatre coins du monde, et couverte de cadeaux les plus luxueux les uns que les autres.

Certaines personnes auraient probablement qualifié ses pensées de vénales, mais elle n'en avait que faire. Depuis toujours, Adrina Parkinson, sa mère, lui avait répété à maintes reprises qu'il était_ fondamental_ qu'elle prenne conscience de sa propre valeur. Selon elle, il était normal qu'un homme la couvre de cadeaux et l'entretienne afin de lui témoigner son amour et son affection.

« Tu es une princesse, et tu dois être traitée comme telle. » lui répétait souvent sa mère, partisane de l'hypergamie. « Un homme qui ne fait pas toutes ces choses pour toi ne t'apprécie pas à ta juste valeur. »

Pansy était même surprise que sa mère n'ait pas encore demandé le divorce après les problèmes financiers qui avaient ébranlé sa famille.

« Je n'en ai pas encore parlé à Ginny. » déclara Ron, sortant Pansy de ses pensées existentielles.

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

Ron et sa sœur jumelle avaient une relation très fusionnelle et ils semblaient tout partager. Même si sa fierté ne lui laisserait jamais l'avouer, Pansy ressentait une certaine jalousie face à la situation. Une partie d'elle voulait être la seule fille qui comptait pour lui.

« Jouer au Quidditch professionnellement est son rêve. » expliqua Ron avec une grimace. « Ça a déjà été difficile pour elle de ne pas être sélectionnée dans l'équipe. Je sais que ça va être dur si elle entend qu'elle a raté ce genre d'opportunité. Il vaut mieux que personne ne soit au courant, pour l'instant. »

Pansy hocha la tête. Évidemment qu'elle n'allait pas le crier sur les toits. Des petites idiotes lorgnaient déjà sur Ron – elle ne voulait pas leur donner de raison supplémentaire de courir après son petit-ami. Toutefois, si cette opportunité se concrétisait, elle n'aurait aucun scrupule à en faire l'étalage devant les petites groupies de Ron, notamment Lavande Brown.

« Maintenant que je n'ai plus besoin de passer ma matinée à écrire ce fichu devoir, que dirais-tu d'une petite visite dans un placard à balais ? » suggéra Ron, l'air mutin.

Une heure plus tard, tandis que Pansy Parkinson émergeait d'un placard à balais étroit, le corps brûlant et encore émoustillé, elle se demanda vaguement comment elle pourrait cacher le large suçon qui couvrait le haut de sa nuque.

En arrivant dans le dortoir qu'elle partageait avec Millicent, elle vit cette dernière sortir de la salle de bain. Millie avait une mine affreuse ces derniers temps et Pansy ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une vague d'inquiétude à la vue de son amie. Des cernes interminables creusaient son visage et son teint était blanchâtre, comme s'il n'avait pas vu la lumière du jour depuis des lustres. L'air perdu qu'elle affichait constamment était alarmant.

Pansy et ses amies avaient toujours été conscientes des penchants _extrascolaires_ de Millicent. Après tout, les signes physiques étaient évidents. Pourtant, c'était un sujet qu'elles avaient volontairement refoulé dans un placard. Elles n'en discutaient jamais, même entre elles, et faisaient mine d'ignorer les indices pourtant manifestes.

Malgré cela, Pansy était suffisamment inquiète pour éprouver le besoin de consulter ses amies sur la situation. Elle décida de patienter jusqu'au lendemain. Ce serait plus simple une fois que toute l'effervescence autour de la nouvelle épreuve serait redescendue. Elle observa son amie en silence tandis que cette dernière s'asseyait sur son lit, sa serviette enroulée autour de sa taille, le regard rivé sur le sol. Elle faisait peine à voir.

« Tu te sens prête pour la journée ? » demanda Pansy d'un ton un peu trop enjoué pour paraître convaincant.

Millicent leva les yeux vers elle et lui jeta un regard confus, comme si elle n'était pas sûre que Pansy s'adresse à elle.

« Nous avons une épreuve aujourd'hui. Pour l'élection. Tu te rappelles ? » insista Pansy sur le ton de l'évidence.

Millicent haussa les épaules, l'air désintéressé et Pansy n'insista pas. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain afin de retoucher son maquillage, maltraité par les baisers enthousiastes de Ron. Elle parvint finalement à cacher la marque qui s'était formée sur sa nuque.

« Prête à faire des ravages. » se complimenta-t-elle devant le miroir, après avoir appliqué son rouge à lèvres favori.

Elles retrouvèrent Daphné et Tracey dans la salle commune. Pansy dût presque trainer Millicent hors du dortoir. Pour une raison obscure, Daphné et Tracey semblaient étrangement distantes ces derniers temps. Elles se parlaient toujours, mais une certaine réserve était palpable. Pansy avait l'impression que son groupe d'amies était en train d'imploser. Elle seule tentait de ramasser les morceaux cassés, sans grand succès. Au fond, elle ne pouvait pas blâmer les autres pour leur comportement. Après tout, elle s'était alliée avec Ginny Weasley, l'ennemie numéro une de Daphné. Même si cela avait été contre son gré, elle savait pertinemment que ses amies lui en voudraient.

_Non_, pensa-t-elle. Elle allait agir comme si de rien n'était et attendre que tout se tasse. Ce n'était pas le moyen le plus sain de gérer la situation mais c'était la solution qu'elle avait choisie.

Dans le hall, elles croisèrent Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley et Hermione Granger qui se dirigeaient également vers la salle des trophées, discutant avec animation. Pansy laissa échapper un rire moqueur en voyant l'accoutrement de Lovegood. Elle portait une robe orange en forme de tulipe. La couleur de sa tenue clashait horriblement avec ses cheveux d'un blond polaire.

« Par Salazar, qu'est-ce que Lovegood porte ? » demanda Pansy en secouant la tête.

D'un geste dramatique, elle fit mine de se cacher les yeux, comme si la vue de cette tenue était douloureuse.

« Elle a le goût du risque. » commenta Daphné avec un rictus railleur.

« Elle n'a juste pas de goût, tu veux dire. » répliqua Pansy.

Elle tourna la tête lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un souffler avec agacement. Elle se tourna vers Tracey dont la mine s'était assombrie et qui avait soudain accéléré le pas, prenant de l'avance sur le groupe.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? » s'étonna Pansy, surprise par la réaction de son amie.

Daphné haussa les épaules, arborant un air signifiant « _Aucune idée._ »

/

_Cette journée allait être difficile_. Ce fut la première pensée de Millicent lorsqu'elle se réveilla ce matin-là. Évidemment, tous les jours lui paraissaient désormais être un calvaire à vivre mais celui-ci serait probablement d'un niveau supérieur. Elle n'avait aucune motivation à l'idée de se présenter face à ce jury.

Elle n'avait plus que faire de cette élection stupide. Comment se soucier d'un sujet si stupide et superficiel lorsque des problèmes aussi graves agitaient sa vie ?

Durant les deux dernières années, elle était passée par des hauts et des bas après la découverte de son viol. Cette fois, pourtant, elle avait réellement le sentiment que cette phase était la pire de toutes. Elle avait l'impression d'être tombée au fond d'un puits, d'en avoir touché le fond avec violence et que plus rien ni personne ne pourrait l'aider à remonter à la surface. Elle n'avait plus envie de rien et chaque minute qu'elle passait en étant sobre était une véritable torture.

Elle se traîna dans les couloirs en compagnie de ses amies pour rejoindre la Salle des Trophées. A l'intérieur, elles retrouvèrent le reste des candidates à l'élection ainsi que le jury.

Millicent regretta de ne pas avoir pris sa veste. Elle grelottait.

« Elle ne perd pas de temps pour faire campagne. » commenta Pansy aux côtés de Millicent.

Avec un rictus amusé, elle désigna Daphné qui avait entamé une conversation avec l'une des membres du jury, une vieille femme affublée d'un chapeau en organza bleu électrique.

« Je crois que je vais faire la même chose. » décréta Pansy d'un ton décidé. « Hors de question de lui laisser prendre la vedette. »

Elle se dirigea vers une autre membre du jury et commença à la complimenter sur sa robe de sorcière de manière tellement exagérée que la femme sembla mal à l'aise.

Millicent resta dans un coin de la pièce, ne prenant pas la peine de se fondre dans le groupe. Elle n'avait pas l'énergie de prendre part aux banalités. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, cette sensation de froid la parcourant à nouveau. Son estomac et ses membres inférieurs la tiraillaient. Elle n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps pour savoir ce dont il s'agissait. Elle était en manque.

Malheureusement pour elle, elle était en public, et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être prise en flagrant délit. Une elfe de maison tenant un plateau garni de boissons passa devant elle et lui proposa un verre. L'elfe fit léviter un verre dans sa direction et elle l'attrapa au vol, avant de boire à grandes gorgées, assoiffée. Aussitôt que le jus de citrouille eut atteint sa gorge, elle grimaça de dégoût. Elle n'avait plus goût à rien quand elle était dans cet état.

Elle tritura son verre, s'efforçant de rester occupée pour ne pas penser à son état de manque. Soudainement, elle entendit McGonagall hausser la voix pour attirer l'attention de tous les occupants de la pièce.

« Bienvenues au lancement officiel de cette nouvelle étape. Comme vous le savez, nous sommes à seulement un mois du couronnement de notre nouvelle _Miss Fondatrice._ Comme je vous l'ai expliqué au début de l'année, le jury est à la recherche de la candidate qui prouvera qu'elle possède les qualités que nous recherchons. Aujourd'hui, nous allons vous juger sur votre créativité, votre résistance au stress et votre prise de parole en public. »

Des murmures anxieux s'élevèrent parmi les candidates. Un seul regard sévère de la part de la Directrice adjointe fut suffisant pour rétablir le calme dans la pièce.

« L'une des responsabilités de Miss Fondatrice est de contribuer à la réputation charitable de Poudlard. L'épreuve du jour consiste donc à établir un plan d'action pour lever des fonds en faveur d'une association ou d'une cause de votre choix. Vous devrez présenter ce plan en détail devant le jury et le reste de l'école. » ajouta-t-elle.

Elle pointa sa baguette sur une pile de parchemins posés sur une table à proximité puis les fit léviter en direction de chacune des étudiantes.

« Vous trouverez ici le détail de l'exercice. Vous avez deux heures. » indiqua-t-elle.

Elle quitta la pièce, le reste du jury sur ses talons. Immédiatement, certaines se ruèrent hors de la salle des trophées, probablement pour ne pas perdre une seule seconde de leur précieux temps. Les autres restèrent dans la pièce, lisant fébrilement le fascicule d'instructions, comme si elles étaient à la recherche d'un quelconque indice. Finalement, au bout de dix minutes, tout le monde avait quitté la pièce et Millicent se retrouva seule.

Avec un soupir, elle ouvrit le fascicule, tentant de se concentrer sur les instructions. Elle se découragea presqu'immédiatement, incapable de rester attentive. Elle ne se sentait pas capable de réfléchir sur quelque chose d'aussi complexe, ni de prendre la parole devant l'école entière.

_A quoi bon ?_ pensa-t-elle avec dépit. Tout le travail qu'elle fournirait serait médiocre, tout au mieux. Elle imaginait déjà les regards emplis de jugements devant sa prestation pitoyable. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être encore une fois ridiculisée parmi les élèves.

Elle s'installa sur une chaise, dépitée. Elle n'avait plus aucune confiance en elle. Tout lui demandait un effort surhumain. Elle sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux lentement et elle s'efforça de les réprimer. Pourquoi pleurait-elle _encore_ ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas aussi forte que ses amies ? Elle était lassée de décevoir tout le monde autour d'elle.

Peut-être que sa mère avait raison, après tout.

Elle ouvrit son sac, puis en extirpa une bourse d'un geste fébrile. Elle était tellement _faible_. Que dirait-son père s'il la voyait ainsi ? Elle pouvait déjà imaginer la déception dans son regard.

« _Pour une raison que je ne comprends pas, tu as toujours essayé de détruire notre famille. A toujours vouloir attirer l'attention sur toi et nous causer du souci à ton père et moi. Ton comportement détestable, tes crises constantes, ton addiction..._ »

Elle se souvenait encore distinctement des mots de sa mère. Tranchants comme la lame d'un poignard. Ils l'avaient coupée d'une manière si profonde qu'elle ne s'en remettrait probablement jamais.

Et son regard. Ce _dégoût_ qu'elle avait pu y lire la hanterait pour toujours.

D'une main tremblante, elle se saisit à nouveau d'un scarabée et le posa sur sa tempe. Elle avait juste besoin d'oublier. Au moins pour quelques heures. Ce serait le dernier. Elle essaierait de reprendre sa vie en main après celui-ci. Elle retournerait voir sa psychomage. Oui, ce serait le dernier.

Elle ferma les yeux – attendant avec appréhension la montée d'adrénaline et la tranquillité extrême qui suivait généralement la prise.

Pourtant, elle n'arriva pas immédiatement. Elle se sentit parcourue par un violent mal de crâne. Elle inspira profondément pour calmer ses palpitations. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait – elle devait simplement rester et attendre que ça passe. Elle se releva difficilement puis se rapprocha du mur le plus proche, sa vision légèrement troublée. Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol, le dos au mur. Elle ferma les yeux, et ses battements de cœurs commencèrent à se calmer, devenant de plus en plus lents. Puis lentement, elle se sentit sombrer et quitta la réalité.

/

Tracey raya d'un geste frustré la phrase qu'elle venait d'inscrire sur son parchemin. Elle s'était installée dans la première salle de classe vide qu'elle avait trouvée. Elle n'avait que deux heures – ou plutôt une heure et quarante-trois minutes - pour se préparer à présenter quelque chose de concret. Et elle n'avait aucune idée par où commencer. Elle entendit un tapotement contre la porte de la salle de classe et elle releva les yeux. Elle esquissa un sourire en apercevant Luna Lovegood.

« Je peux t'embêter ? » demanda cette dernière de son éternel ton rêveur.

Tracey acquiesça et retira les parchemins éparpillés sur le bureau afin de faire de la place à Luna.

« Tu t'en sors ? » demanda Luna.

Tracey gémit de frustration, secouant la tête. Elle était désespérée.

« Pas du tout. » admit-elle. « Je ne sais pas par où commencer, et je commence sérieusement à paniquer. Je ne sais même pas quelle cause je vais choisir. »

Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver devant un parchemin de Métamorphose pendant un jour d'examen. Pourtant, la pression était multipliée par dix.

Tracey laissa échapper un gémissement de frustration, couvrant son visage avec ses mains.

« Respire. » suggéra Luna d'une voix douce.

Tracey lui jeta un regard confus.

« Quand je suis vraiment nerveuse, je fais des exercices de respiration pour me détendre. » indiqua Luna. « Tu veux essayer ? »

Tracey lui jeta un regard sceptique. Elle avait du mal à l'imaginer stressée. Luna semblait toujours planer sur un petit nuage, loin de la réalité. D'ailleurs, si elle n'avait pas appris à la connaître, Tracey aurait pu croire qu'elle consommait régulièrement de la poudre de Billywig.

D'autre part, elle ne comprenait pas comment _respirer _pouvait l'aider à contrôler sa nervosité. Elle était toutefois au bord du désespoir et prête à accepter toutes suggestions, aussi étranges soient-elles.

« Très bien. » céda finalement Tracey avec un soupir. « Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, exactement ? »

« Mets ta main sur le ventre. » dit Luna. « Et ferme les yeux. »

Tracey s'exécuta, se sentant un peu stupide.

« Visualise des images agréables, qui te rendent heureuse et relaxée. » poursuivit Luna. « Maintenant prend une très grande inspiration en gonflant le ventre. Puis relâche lentement. »

Tracey, les yeux toujours clos, inspira profondément avant d'expirer. Elle sentit soudainement la main de Luna sur son abdomen, touchant la sienne au passage.

« Tu vas trop vite. Inspire plus longtemps et prend ton temps pour relâcher. » expliqua-t-elle doucement. « Imagine la scène. »

Tracey se concentra, tentant de visualiser une image agréable dans son esprit. Elle imagina l'une des plages immaculées de son île ainsi que le bruit de vagues s'écrasant contre les rochers. Cette fois, elle s'appliqua à respirer plus lentement, guidée par la main de Luna sur son abdomen.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle fut surprise de réaliser que non seulement son stress n'était plus aussi intense mais que son esprit commençait également à projeter des paroles encourageantes et motivantes. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, clignant des paupières, comme si elle se réveillait d'une sieste particulièrement agréable.

Elle croisa regard de Luna et son visage souriant. Sa main était toujours posée sur la sienne. Tracey sentit son estomac faire un bond inexplicable. Pour une raison obscure, elle ne parvenait pas à décoller son regard de ces grands yeux bleus. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point cette couleur était intense. Maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, elle n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point Luna était jolie, avec son teint de porcelaine, ses lèvres rosées et son nez retroussé. Elle dégageait une beauté innocente qu'elle n'avait jamais vue ailleurs.

Soudainement, Luna se pencha dans sa direction et avec une douceur infinie, posa ses lèvres sur celles de Tracey. La pression était légère, presque comparable à un effleurement. Malgré sa surprise, Tracey se rendit compte qu'elle désirait ardemment ce contact. Elle se surprit davantage lorsqu'elle pressa ses lèvres plus fermement sur celles de Luna.

Lorsqu'elle s'écarta finalement, Tracey cligna les yeux, confuse et effarée.

Pendant des années, elle s'était demandée à quoi ressemblerait son premier baiser.

Elle avait toujours imaginé qu'elle sauterait le pas un jour ou l'autre, forcée par la pression sociale et les remarques incessantes de ses amies. Elle s'était imaginée frémir de dégoût tandis qu'elle partageait des germes avec un garçon qu'elle appréciait à peine, tout simplement pour faire _comme les autres._

Elle n'avait jamais imaginé une seule seconde que son premier baiser serait avec une autre fille.

Ni qu'il serait aussi _parfait_.

Embrasser Luna lui avait paru si… _naturel._ Elle ne ressentait pas cette aversion qu'elle avait envers les garçons lorsqu'elle se trouvait en sa compagnie. Au contraire, chaque contact physique qu'elles échangeaient la faisait frissonner d'appréhension et de contentement.

« Tu es plus détendue, maintenant ? » demanda Luna d'un ton léger.

Tracey émit un rire à sa question – probablement par nervosité. Elle hocha la tête timidement. Luna lui adressa un sourire éclatant, et encore une fois, cette sensation de bien-être parcourut Tracey.

Pourtant, très rapidement, son malaise refit surface et des millions de questions se bousculèrent dans son esprit. Devait-elle faire un commentaire ? Ou bien faire comme si de rien n'était ? Comment agissait-on après ce genre de choses ? Devait-elle l'embrasser de nouveau ?

« Je… Je suis perdue. » admit-elle finalement.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Luna d'une voix douce.

« Je n'ai jamais fait ça. » déclara Tracey, les yeux rivés vers le sol, n'osant pas croiser son regard.

« Embrasser une fille ? » interrogea Luna.

« Embrasser qui que ce soit. » répondit Tracey, embarrassée.

« Tu embrasses très bien, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète. » déclara Luna d'une voix rassurante.

Tracey esquissa un sourire gêné. Elle était au moins rassurée d'entendre que ce baiser avait plu à Luna autant qu'il lui avait plu. Elle aurait probablement creusé un trou dans le sol afin d'y mourir d'embarras si cela n'avait pas été le cas.

« Nous ne sommes pas supposées faire ça. » dit-elle dans un murmure. « Je suis…une _fille_. Et toi aussi. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » répliqua Luna sur un ton de défi qui surprit Tracey. « Si nous en avons toutes les deux envies, pourquoi ce serait interdit ? On ne fait rien de mal. »

« Je ne sais pas si tout le monde pense la même chose que toi. » lança Tracey d'une voix amère.

Elle imagina soudainement le regard désapprobateur qu'afficherait son père s'il l'apprenait. Son père était un homme traditionnel et peu ouvert d'esprit. L'homosexualité était pour lui une tare. Une infirmité abjecte.

« Tu as tellement peur de ce que vont penser les autres, c'est ça ? » demanda Luna.

La déception et la peine qu'elle entendit dans sa voix lui provoqua un élan de culpabilité. Elle secoua la tête.

« Je… Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais mon père insiste pour que je me marie. Et il ne compte pas me laisser choisir avec qui. » admit Tracey avec dépit.

« Tu n'as pas à faire ce qu'il te demande si tu ne veux pas. C'est _ton_ choix. » rappela Luna.

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça. » répliqua Tracey avec frustration.

_Évidemment_ qu'elle voulait faire ses propres choix. Mais elle n'avait pas l'indépendance, ni les moyens financiers pour se détacher du joug de sa famille.

« Tant que je dépendrais de lui, je devrais faire ce qu'il me demande. » dit-elle. « C'est pour cette raison que j'essaie de gagner cette élection. Ces cinq mille gallions pourraient me permettre de commencer à être indépendante sans dépendre de ma famille. Et je pourrais enfin faire mes_ propres choix._ »

Tracey avait prononcé ces derniers mots avec une détermination qui l'étonna elle-même. Luna arborait un grand sourire.

« On dirait que tu as trouvé la cause que tu vas défendre devant le jury. » dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. « Je te laisse continuer. A plus tard. »

Et une nouvelle fois, ses lèvres douces se posèrent sur celles de Tracey. Lorsque Luna quitta la pièce, Tracey l'observa s'éloigner, ses doigts posés sur sa bouche, se souvenant encore du goût sucré des lèvres de Luna sur les siennes.

* * *

**Destinatrices :** _''Le club des Quatre''_

* * *

**Pansy écrit :**

_L'épreuve est sur le point de commencer. Quelqu'un a vu Millie ?_

**Tracey écrit :**

Non…

**Daphné écrit :**

_McGonagall va encore lui retirer des points au classement si elle est en retard._

**Pansy écrit :**

_Comme si ça te gênait._

**Tracey écrit :**

_Bonne chance à toutes._

**Pansy écrit :**

_Que la meilleure gagne. C'est-à-dire MOI._

**Daphné écrit :**

_Il faudra me passer sur le corps._

* * *

Tracey referma son journal, jetant des regards curieux dans la Grande Salle, à la recherche de Millie. Elle n'avait pas paru dans son assiette, plus tôt dans la Salle des Trophées.

Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur McGonagall qui donnait des instructions partout dans la pièce, l'air débordé.

Encore une fois, la Grande Salle avait été aménagée pour l'épreuve du jour. Les grandes tables avaient disparu, au profit de rangées de chaises faisant face à la table du jury et à un podium d'une teinte violette si flashy qu'elle lui fit mal aux yeux. Elle se pencha de nouveau vers le parchemin sur lequel elle avait inscrit ses notes.

Contre toute attente, sa discussion avec Luna l'avait aidée à se détendre et elle avait finalement été traversée d'un éclair de créativité. Elle jeta un regard en direction de Luna, assise également sur la première rangée réservée aux candidates. Elle discutait avec Sally Ann-Perks, qui paraissait au bord de la crise de nerfs.

McGonagall posa sa baguette sur sa nuque, et sa voix résonna de manière puissante à travers la Grande Salle.

« Pour cette épreuve, les candidates devront présenter en dix minutes un plan d'action pour collecter le maximum de fonds afin de soutenir l'une des causes de leur choix. » expliqua-t-elle. « Vous serez jugées sur votre créativité, votre attention au détail et à votre capacité à communiquer. »

Elle apposa sa baguette sur une boule transparente où des morceaux de parchemins s'entassaient.

« L'ordre de passage sera défini par un tirage au sort. » indiqua-t-elle.

Les parchemins froissés s'agitèrent dans tous les sens à l'intérieur du récipient et l'un d'eux fut éjecté dans l'air. La directrice adjointe l'attrapa au vol.

« Millicent Bulstrode. » appela-t-elle d'une voix claire, lisant le contenu du parchemin.

Un silence suivit ses mots. Tracey grimaça en réalisant que Millicent n'était toujours pas arrivée. McGonagall jeta un regard parmi les candidates et sembla à son tour remarquer l'absence de la jeune fille.

« Millicent Bulstrode. » répéta-t-elle d'une voix sévère.

Personne ne se leva et des murmures commencèrent à s'élever dans la pièce.

« Ou est-elle passée, par Salazar ? » murmura Pansy, aux côtés de Tracey qui haussa les épaules.

McGonagall pinça ses lèvres d'un air agacé et Tracey ne put qu'imaginer la punition sévère dont écoperait Millicent pour son absence injustifiée. Elle serait probablement forcée d'aller en retenue tous ses vendredis soir jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire.

McGonagall agita de nouveau sa baguette en direction du bol qui remua pendant quelques secondes avant d'éjecter un nouveau parchemin.

« Pansy Parkinson. »

Pansy se leva d'un bond, et se dirigea d'un pas assuré sur le podium, afin de faire face au jury. Tracey esquissa un sourire. Elle savait que son amie ne serait pas nerveuse une seule seconde. Pansy adorait être le centre de l'attention. Il serait probablement difficile de l'arrêter une fois qu'elle aurait commencé.

« Quelle cause avez-vous décidé de soutenir, Miss Parkinson ? » demanda Sirius Black.

« Les étudiants en difficulté financière. » répondit Pansy d'une voix assurée.

« Pour quelle raison ? »

« Eh bien, cela n'est un secret pour personne que la plupart d'entre nous sommes issus d'un milieu favorisé, moi y compris. C'est notre devoir civique de penser aux personnes qui ne peuvent pas avoir une éducation digne de ce nom à cause du manque de moyens. » expliqua Pansy.

Tracey et Daphné échangèrent un regard médusé. Pansy était l'archétype même de la princesse gâtée à outrance qui ignorait comment on pouvait vivre avec moins de vingt mille gallions par mois. Il était étonnant de la voir soutenir cette cause. Tracey haussa les épaules. Pansy pensait probablement qu'elle gagnerait des points en défendant une cause de ce genre.

Alors que la présentation de Pansy avait bien débuté, celle-ci dérapa lorsqu'elle présenta son approche pour récolter des fonds au profit de sa cause. Elle proposa d'organiser des soirées privées au château et d'y inviter des sorciers '_'pleins aux as''_. Elle soutint que ces gens avaient les poches '_'remplis de gallions_'' et seraient prêts à les dépenser pour un peu d'attention de la part d'étudiantes.

« Évidemment, il faudra s'assurer de choisir des élèves particulièrement agréables à regarder.

Elle se tourna vers la première rangée, où les Miss étaient installées.

« Daphné et Tracey, par exemple. Même Weasley. » énuméra-t-elle avec sérieux.

Le jury ne parut pas apprécier la proposition et Pansy fut coupée au bout de cinq minutes à peine, sans même passer par la session de questions-réponses qui devait suivre la présentation. Elle parut tout de même satisfaite d'elle-même lorsqu'elle s'installa de nouveau sur sa chaise.

Ce fut ensuite au tour de Tracey d'être appelée et elle prit une grande inspiration avant de se diriger sur le podium. Elle avait décidé de soutenir les adolescents en détresse psychologique. Afin de récolter des fonds, elle proposa d'organiser une vente de gâteaux à Pré-Au-Lard, préparés par les elfes de maison de Poudlard. Elle estimait à 650 gallions les bénéfices sur une journée.

Lorsque Sally-Ann Perks se présenta sur le podium afin de présenter son plan, elle était tellement pâle que Tracey se demanda si elle n'allait pas s'évanouir devant l'école entière. Elle tenta de parler mais aucun mot ne sembla vouloir sortir de sa gorge. Finalement, son stress sembla avoir raison d'elle.

« Je… Je… Je déclare forfait ! » fut la seule chose qu'elle parvint à dire entre deux sanglots avant de se ruer en dehors de la grande salle, sous les regards surpris des uns, et goguenards des autres.

Hermione Granger sembla être la mieux préparée parmi les candidates. Tracey fut impressionnée par la précision du plan qu'elle présenta. Contrairement aux autres Miss dont les idées restaient superficielles et se basaient sur des estimations plus ou moins réalistes, elle donna des chiffres clairs et expliqua chacun d'entre eux au jury.

Elle voulait défendre la cause de l'éducation des étudiants d'origine moldue. Elle proposa d'organiser une vente aux enchères mettant en lumière la collection d'œuvres d'art qui remplissait le château. Apparemment, certaines de ces œuvres avaient été offertes par des artistes, ce qui faisait de Poudlard leur propriétaire légal. Certains de ces artistes, morts depuis longtemps déjà, étaient devenus populaires au fil des siècles. La valeur de leurs œuvres atteignait des sommes colossales. Elle estima l'une d'elle à plus de 45 000 gallions. Tous les membres du jury, McGonagall y compris, parurent impressionnés par sa présentation. Hermione répondit à toutes leurs questions de manière pertinente et détaillée.

Daphné passa après Granger et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Tracey put apercevoir une lueur de doute dans les yeux de son amie. Elle en fut surprise. Après tout, Daphné était habituellement tellement _sûre d'elle_. Pourtant, elle savait que passer après la prestation impeccable de Granger était compliqué. Elle souffrirait de la comparaison.

Daphné défendit l'aide aux créatures sauvages de la forêt interdite. Son plan consistait à organiser un concours de talent local où les élèves pourraient offrir un spectacle aux villes voisines. Les entrées seraient payantes ainsi que les consommations. Même si l'idée était plutôt bonne, le jury sembla blasé face à ces suggestions simplettes après le plan solide de Granger.

« Granger vient de se faire une ennemie redoutable. » murmura Pansy à Tracey, tandis qu'elles observaient Daphné descendre du podium.

Ses poings étaient serrés, et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. En passant devant Granger, Daphné lui lança un regard si hostile que même Tracey se sentit effrayée pour elle.

Ce fut ensuite au tour de Luna de se présenter devant l'assemblée. Elle tenait dans ses bras une boîte en carton qu'elle posa sur le podium.

« Je crains le pire. » commenta Pansy d'un ton goguenard. « Elle va probablement nous proposer de protéger les ronflaks cornus et les nargoles. »

Elle n'avait pas pris la peine de parler à voix basse et des rires s'élevèrent parmi les élèves à sa remarque. McGonagall s'éclaircit la gorge et jeta un regard sévère vers Pansy qui prit un air innocent qui ne trompait personne. Si elle avait entendu les paroles de Pansy, Luna ne le montra pas. Tracey, elle, se renfrogna. Les remarques déplacées de Pansy au sujet de Luna l'irritaient.

« Quelle cause avez-vous décidé de soutenir, Miss Lovegood ? » interrogea Poppy Chapman avec un sourire encourageant.

« La lutte contre le harcèlement scolaire. » indiqua Luna de sa voix fluette.

« Très bien. Dans ce cas, nous vous laissons la parole. »

Luna s'agenouilla en direction de son carton et en extirpa ce qui ressemblait à des figurines. Certaines étaient à l'effigie de sorciers célèbres, d'autres imitaient des créatures magiques. Elles partageaient cependant un détail – toutes portaient des uniformes similaires à ceux des élèves de Poudlard. Luna commença à les placer les unes à côté des autres, formant une ligne parfaite. Les juges lui jetèrent des regards confus.

« On va vraiment jouer à la poupée ? » demanda Pansy, provoquant des rires parmi les élèves.

« La ferme, Pansy. » répliqua Tracey d'une voix sèche.

Elle s'attira les regards éberlués de Daphné et Pansy mais les ignora. Une fois que Luna eut terminé de placer les figurines sur le podium, elle se releva et agita sa baguette en direction des poupées. Elles s'élevèrent dans l'air, lévitant à un mètre du sol. Après un nouveau coup de baguette, certaines des figurines se mirent à danser, d'autres à se tenir la main en tournoyant joyeusement dans l'air. On entendait même des rires provenant des figurines. Tous les occupants de la Grande Salle étaient désormais silencieux, observant la scène d'un air avide, curieux de savoir ce qui suivrait.

« La plupart des jeunes sont heureux de se rendre à l'école. » déclara Luna en désignant les figurines qui riaient. « Mais pour un étudiant sur dix, l'école est un lieu de souffrance. »

Les figurines tombèrent au sol, inanimées. Seule une d'entre elles resta dans l'air, recroquevillée.

« Cet étudiant est souvent l'objet de moqueries et de violences. En général, elles sont causées par les préjugés sur son physique, ses origines, ses préférences amoureuses ou encore sa façon de parler ou de s'habiller. Le harcèlement se caractérise par une violence répétitive envers quelqu'un, avec l'intention de nuire et de laisser la victime dans l'impossibilité de se défendre. » expliqua Luna.

Elle agita sa baguette sur la figurine qui commença à faire des tours sur elle-même, comme si elle tentait de s'échapper.

« Le nom de cette poupée est Lola. Lola veut simplement parfaire son éducation magique et se faire des amis. Mais elle est la risée de son école. Tous les jours, c'est la même chose : les insultes, les moqueries, les menaces. »

On entendit des bruits semblables à des pleurs provenir de la figurine solitaire.

« D'abord il y a les élèves actifs qui encouragent la situation ou y participent directement. Ils sont ceux qui se moquent ouvertement de Lola, encouragent les violences, colportent des rumeurs complètement fausses. Ensuite, il y a les autres. Les spectateurs passifs. Ils ne prennent pas part directement au harcèlement mais ils ne font rien pour défendre Lola. Ils préfèrent faire semblant de ne pas les voir. Probablement par peur de devenir des victimes à leur tour. » poursuivit-elle.

Luna se tourna ensuite vers le jury.

« Les adultes ne font pas attention à ces comportements. Après tout, il est normal que les jeunes soient brusques entre eux, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Luna, en observant la pièce devenue totalement silencieuse.

Certains élèves échangèrent des regards mal-à-l'aise.

« La plupart des gens ne réalisent pas les conséquences de ces actes sur les gens comme Lola. Et celles-ci peuvent être très graves. Les victimes perdent confiance en elles et se renferment sur elles-mêmes. Certaines vont tout faire pour éviter de se rendre en cours, et cela impacte leur scolarité et leurs résultats. Parfois, les conséquences sont plus graves et mènent les personnes comme Lola à la dépression et à des pensées suicidaires. »

Luna érigea sa baguette dans l'air, et les figures inanimées sur le podium lévitèrent de nouveau, entourant la figure de la dénommée Lola. Luna reprit la parole :

« Alors, la prochaine fois que vous vous en prendrez à quelqu'un parce qu'il ne porte pas les derniers vêtements à la mode, ou parce qu'il est attiré par quelqu'un du même sexe… »

A ses mots, les yeux de Luna croisèrent ceux de Tracey et celle-ci baissa le regard, gênée. Le souvenir du baiser qu'elles avaient échangées deux heures plutôt dans cette salle de classe vide lui revint en mémoire.

« …rappelez-vous que cette personne a des sentiments et que vos mots laissent des traces indélébiles. » acheva Luna.

« J'ai rarement entendu un truc aussi _déprimant._ » commenta Pansy à voix basse.

La seconde partie de la présentation fut moins pesante. Luna sortit de son sac une petite créature à la fourrure noire épaisse. Il s'agissait d'un niffleur. Luna clama qu'une colonie de niffleurs avaient élu domicile aux abords de l'école, près de la forêt interdite. Elle prétendit qu'ils avaient amassé une pyramide de gallions dans leur terrier et qu'ils pourraient faire don d'une partie de leur trésor si on leur demandait la permission. Elle reçut des regards sceptiques de la part des membres du jury. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle secoua gentiment le niffleur, une pléthore d'objets scintillants tombèrent au sol : des montres, des gallions et des bijoux en tout genre.

Le niffleur parvint à s'échapper et se rua sur les pièces dorées afin de les récupérer sous les regards surpris du jury et les rires de l'assemblée. Il fallut une demie heure pour que Rusard parvienne à le rattraper. McGonagall réussit finalement à faire retrouver le calme dans la pièce.

« Je dois l'avouer, Lovegood a rendu cette après-midi _hilarante._ » commenta Pansy.

/

Ginny fut la première des candidates à se relever une fois les présentations achevées. McGonagall et le reste du jury s'étaient retirés dans la petite salle attenante pour pouvoir délibérer.

Elle s'étira longuement. Rester assiste pendant deux heures à écouter les exposés de chacune des candidates s'était révélé terriblement pénible. Elle n'avait plus aucune patience lorsqu'il s'agissait de cette élection stupide. En temps normal, elle aurait probablement déclaré forfait mais elle avait décidé de rester dans la course dans l'unique but d'irriter les Quatre, et en particulier Daphné Greengrass.

Cette dernière semblait d'ailleurs fulminer, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, le regard sombre. Ginny leva les yeux au plafond. Greengrass était une princesse pourrie gâtée. En examinant la pièce des yeux, Ginny aperçut Draco Malfoy, installé sur un siège non loin de l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Elle se dirigea vers lui et prit place sur le siège que Theodore Nott venait de libérer.

« Alors ? Comment tu m'as trouvée ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton mutin.

Draco, qui n'avait pas semblé remarquer son arrivée, leva les yeux dans sa direction.

« Clairement au-dessus du lot. » répondit-il, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Arrête ton char, j'ai raconté n'importe quoi. » répliqua Ginny en plissant les yeux.

« Je ne parlais pas de ta présentation – sincèrement, je n'ai pas suivi ce que tu as dit. J'ai du mal à rester concentrer lorsque je te regarde. » déclara-t-il.

Ginny sentit ses joues se rosir à ces paroles. Draco ne montrait aucune subtilité lorsqu'il s'agissait de son intérêt envers elle. Au fil du temps, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle appréciait leurs séances de flirt.

« _Fais attention, Ginny._ » pensa-t-elle immédiatement, sa méfiance naturelle refaisant de nouveau surface.

Elle commençait à _beaucoup_ l'apprécier et une partie d'elle voulait se laisser aller avec Draco, même si elle prétendait le contraire.

« On verra ce que le jury en pense. » déclara-t-elle, tentant de changer le sujet. « Mais je suis quasiment sûre qu'ils ne partageront pas ton avis. »

« Si cela peut te consoler, Sally Ann Perks aura probablement la dernière place. » lança Draco.

Ginny jeta un regard vers l'autre extrémité de la pièce, où Sally-Ann était toujours en pleurs, entourée par son groupe d'amies qui tentaient désespérément de la consoler.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de s'être laissée envahie par la pression. S'exprimer ainsi devant une foule de personnes qui jugeaient tous vos faits et gestes étaient angoissant.

« J'ai deux places pour aller voir _Rock'n'Troll _au District, le week-end prochain. Ça te tente ? » proposa Ginny.

Lorsque Charlie lui avait offert les places pour son anniversaire, elle avait prévu de s'y rendre avec Ron. Pourtant, il n'était pas amateur de ce groupe, et il avait apparemment des projets avec Parkinson ce jour-là.

« Ce ne sont pas les meilleures places au monde – mais on sera dans la pièce. » ajouta-t-elle avec un rire.

« A vrai dire, mon oncle est directeur du label qui les produit. Je suis certain qu'il pourrait nous obtenir des meilleures places, si tu veux. » proposa Draco en haussant les épaules.

Il avait dit cela d'un ton totalement détaché, comme s'il parlait d'acheter une nouvelle pile de parchemins.

« Si je veux ? Tu plaisantes ! Ce serait génial ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec excitation.

« Parfait, je demanderai à mon oncle, dans ce cas. » décréta Draco.

Ginny l'observa pendant quelques secondes.

« Parfois, j'oublie que tu es un gosse de riche. » dit-elle.

Il arbora un rictus moqueur.

« C'est pour ça que tu m'invites à ce rencard ? » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, faussement soupçonneux.

« Ce n'est pas un rencard. C'est une sortie entre amis. » répliqua immédiatement Ginny.

Il lui adressa un regard sceptique en guise de réponse. Avant qu'il n'ait l'occasion de répondre, le jury fit de nouveau irruption dans la pièce. McGonagall pria à toute l'assemblée de regagner leur place. Ginny se tourna vers Draco.

« On en discute plus tard. » dit-elle avant de se lever.

« Bonne chance. » lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Ginny regagna sa place, entre Hermione Granger et Lavande Brown, sur la rangée principale.

« Tout d'abord, nous tenons à remercier chacune des candidates pour leur contribution pendant cette épreuve. Il s'agissait d'une étape compliquée, faisant appel à votre sang-froid et votre créativité et le jury a été agréablement surpris par la qualité et la justesse de certaines de vos propositions. » poursuivit McGonagall.

Elle agita sa baguette et une réplique du tableau d'honneur de l'élection apparut dans les airs.

« Nous avons décidé d'attribuer des points aux trois meilleures présentations. La candidate en troisième position de cette épreuve remporte un bonus de 50 points. _Daphné Greengrass._ » annonça-t-elle.

Des applaudissements retentirent à son annonce. Ginny coula un regard vers Daphné qui ne semblait pas se réjouir de sa position.

« La candidate en deuxième place remporte un bonus de 75 points sur son classement général. » poursuivit la directrice adjointe. « _Luna Lovegood._ »

Des exclamations surprises se firent entendre, bientôt suivis par des applaudissements. Pansy Parkinson sembla indignée.

« La candidate en première place a séduit le jury grâce à son raisonnement stratégique, son attention au détail et son travail de recherche poussé. Elle remporte un bonus de 100 points sur son classement général. Félicitations, _Hermione Granger_. »

Un brouhaha d'applaudissements retentit dans toute la pièce, provenant principalement des élèves de Gryffondor. Ils hurlaient et sifflaient bruyamment pour féliciter Hermione. Ginny applaudit également avec véhémence en observant Hermione qui souriait de toute ses dents, visiblement exaltée.

« Le reste des candidates qui ont présenté un travail gagneront vingt-cinq points sur leur classement général. » acheva McGonagall.

La plupart des candidates semblaient déçues. Ginny, elle, se tourna vers Hermione et posa une main encourageante sur son épaule.

« Tu l'as mérité. » dit-elle avec un sourire.

Hermione avait clairement été au-dessus des autres pendant l'épreuve et Ginny était contente que son travail ait été enfin récompensé. Hermione lui adressa un sourire éclatant.

« Je suis tellement heureuse. » admit-elle, visiblement émotionnée.

« Je vous rappelle que les dés ne sont pas encore jetés. Nous entrons dans la dernière phase de notre élection et il reste encore un peu plus d'un mois pour convaincre le jury que vous méritez d'être élue _Miss Fondatrice. _» rappela McGonagall.

Elle descendit de l'estrade et s'avança vers les candidates.

« Nous nous retrouvons dans la salle des Trophées dans une demi-heure. Le panel de juges sera disponible pendant une heure si certaines d'entre vous souhaitent obtenir des retours sur votre performance. C'est l'occasion de prendre des derniers conseils et des points d'amélioration pour le reste de l'élection. » indiqua-t-elle d'un ton appuyé

Elle s'éloigna et on l'entendit sermonner Zacarias Smith d'une voix réprobatrice. Immédiatement, un mouvement de groupe se forma au niveau de la sortie de la Grande Salle. Tout le monde désirait consulter le nouveau tableau des scores. Hermione et Ginny suivirent la foule.

* * *

**Miss Fondatrice**

_''Tableau d'Honneur''_

* * *

_1\. Daphné Greengrass – 405 points_

_2\. Mandy Brocklehurst – 385 points_

_3\. Tracey Davis – 310 points_

_4\. Hermione Granger – 305 points_

_5\. Ginevra Weasley – 295 points_

_6\. Luna Lovegood – 275 points_

_7\. Pansy Parkinson – 250 points_

_8\. Lavande Brown – 185 points_

_Millicent Bulstrode – Éliminée/Forfait – 0 points_

_Sally-Ann Perks – Éliminée/Forfait – 0 points_

_Éloïse Migden – Éliminée/Forfait – 0 points_

_Padma Patil – Éliminée/Forfait - 0 points_

_Susan Bones - Éliminée/Forfait - 0 points_

* * *

« Wow. McGonagall ne plaisante _vraiment_ pas. » commenta Ginny en ouvrant la bouche avec incrédulité. « Elle a éliminé Bulstrode et Perks parce qu'elles n'ont rien présenté pendant l'épreuve. »

« Prépare-toi, Weaslette. Tu es la prochaine à prendre le siège éjectable. » susurra une voix doucereuse derrière Ginny.

Elle grimaça en apercevant Daphné Greengrass à ses côtés, en compagnie de Davis et Parkinson. Greengrass était probablement heureuse d'avoir retrouvé la première place du classement de nouveau.

« Je n'en serais pas si certaine si j'étais toi. » répondit Ginny sur le même ton. « Si cette journée a prouvé quelque chose, c'est que tu as de sacrées concurrentes et qu'elles avancent plus vite que toi. Fais attention, on dirait que la couronne ne te sera pas servie sur un plateau d'argent. »

Et elle s'éloigna, sous le regard furieux de Greengrass.

« Si tu avais vu sa tête. » lança Hermione, qui l'avait suivi en riant. « Je n'aurais pas été étonnée si elle t'avait lancé un sortilège impardonnable. »

« Quelqu'un a besoin de lui fermer le clapet. » assura Ginny, les dents serrées. « Sa tête est tellement gonflée qu'elle ne passe probablement plus les portes. »

Hermione éclata de rire. Elle semblait sur un petit nuage après sa victoire. Elles décidèrent de se rendre plus vite que prévu dans la salle des trophées, discutant de la présentation originale de Luna Lovegood. En arrivant dans la salle des trophées, elles riaient encore au souvenir hilarant de la course effrénée de Rusard pour rattraper le niffleur.

Soudainement, le rire d'Hermione cessa net à la vue de quelque chose dans la pièce. Ginny suivit son regard, confuse par l'expression de son visage. Ses yeux tombèrent sur une silhouette allongée sur le sol.

« Qu'est-ce que… » commenta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle s'approcha de quelques pas et son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle reconnut Millicent Bulstrode.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? » entendit-elle Hermione demander, une panique latente dans la voix.

Ginny ne répondit pas, figée, les yeux rivés sur le visage de Millicent. Il était si pâle qu'il paraissait gris. Une mousse blanche lui remplissait la bouche et avait coulé le long de sa joue, sur le sol.

« Est-elle…est-elle… » continua la voix tremblante d'Hermione, l'horreur audible dans sa voix.

Millicent était complètement immobile. Ses lèvres étaient bleues et ses yeux ouverts fixaient un point invisible. Ginny savait que l'apparence de la jeune fille ne pouvait signer qu'une seule chose.

« Elle est morte. » souffla Ginny d'une voix blanche, tandis qu'elle observait le corps sans vie de Millicent Bulstrode.


	20. No One Has To Know

**XX. No One Has to Know**

Ginny Weasley ne parvint pas à décoller ses yeux de la silhouette immobile de Millicent Bulstrode. La position de son corps était étrange et peu naturelle – comme si elle avait succombé dans une position particulièrement inconfortable. Sa peau avait pris une couleur anormale à certains endroits : des tâches rougeâtres étaient apparues sur ses bras et à la naissance de sa nuque, laissés à découvert. Ce qui choqua Ginny fut sans doute l'expression de son visage, défiguré par une grimace.

Peu importait les circonstances – Millicent Bulstrode avait vécu une mort douloureuse. Et si Ginny était certaine d'une chose, c'était que l'image de son cadavre serait à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire. Pendant de longues secondes, une éternité pour elle, Ginny fixa le corps gisant de Millicent, les bras ballants, incapable de bouger.

Un hurlement la sortit de sa torpeur. Elle se retourna, et vit Hermione qui regardait le cadavre, terrorisée. Dans ses yeux remplis d'horreur, Ginny put lire à cet instant que la vue de Millicent ternirait l'innocence d'Hermione pour toujours. Hermione poussa un gémissement étouffé, plaquant sa main contre sa bouche, traversée de spasmes nauséeux. Elle se rua vers la corbeille à papiers posée à l'entrée de la pièce et rendit le contenu son estomac à l'intérieur, entre deux sanglots.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Ginny tourna la tête, alarmée. Elle reconnut Tracey Davis. Cette dernière jeta un regard confus à Hermione qui sanglotait inlassablement, visiblement traumatisée, puis vers Ginny. Son regard se dirigea ensuite vers le sol. Immédiatement, Ginny fut saisie d'un instinct inexplicable et elle se rua sur Tracey pour l'empêcher d'avancer davantage, voulant à tout prix lui épargner cette découverte macabre.

« _Millie ?_ » demanda Tracey d'une voix cassée.

Tracey tenta de se dégager mais Ginny l'en empêcha.

« Non, non, non. » répéta Ginny d'un ton paniqué. « Ne regarde pas. »

Mais Tracey ignora ses suppliques et se débattit avec virulence pour tenter de se défaire de son emprise.

« MILLIE ? » hurla-t-elle. « Lâche-moi ! »

D'une force surréelle, Tracey parvint à repousser Ginny. Celle-ci perdit son équilibre et tomba au sol. D'un œil impuissant, elle observa Tracey se diriger vers le corps de Millicent.

Le hurlement que Tracey Davis poussa fut déchirant. Ginny sentit son estomac se retourner. Elle ferma les yeux – espérant du plus profond de son âme qu'il s'agissait simplement d'un _horrible _cauchemar et qu'elle allait se réveiller d'une minute à l'autre.

Mais lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux – la vue du corps grisâtre de Millicent évanouit toutes ses prières intérieures.

« Millie réveille-toi, ce n'est pas drôle, s'il-te-plaît… » plaida Tracey, tentant de hisser le corps de la jeune fille, comme pour l'encourager à se relever.

La porte de la Salle des Trophées était grande ouverte et des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent. Ginny, toujours au sol, leva les yeux et aperçut McGonagall, suivie par des professeurs et le reste du jury.

Derrière ses lunettes, les yeux de la directrice adjointe affichèrent une lueur que Ginny n'avait jamais vu chez elle. Elle était habituellement froide et austère, et faisait preuve de peu d'émotions. A cet instant, toutefois, elle parut si désemparée devant la scène qui se présentait à elle que Ginny eut l'impression de voir une autre personne.

Tracey parlait toujours au corps de Millicent, l'air désespéré. Lorsque McGonagall s'approcha d'elle, posant une main rassurante sur son épaule, elle s'écarta d'un geste brutal.

« NON ! » hurla Tracey.

Rogue arriva à la rescousse de McGonagall et ils parvinrent à saisir la jeune fille par les épaules. Elle se débattait de manière si forcenée qu'ils eurent du mal à la contenir. McGonagall leva sa baguette dans sa direction et murmura une incantation. Immédiatement, Tracey cessa de se débattre, et son corps s'effondra sur Rogue qui l'attrapa avant qu'elle n'atteigne le sol. Même si Tracey ne pouvait pas bouger, elle semblait toujours consciente. Ses yeux s'agitaient dans tous les sens dans leurs orbites. McGonagall se pencha sur le corps de Millicent, posant sa baguette sur sa nuque, comme pour vérifier son pouls. Après quelques instants, elle se tourna vers les professeurs présents, l'air grave.

« Il faut prévenir le Directeur, immédiatement. Septima et Sirius, évacuez Miss Davis, Miss Weasley et Miss Granger. » ordonna McGonagall. « Severus, appelez Argus et demandez-lui de fermer l'étage. »

Immédiatement, Ginny vit Septima Vector, qui enseignait l'Arithmancie s'approcher d'elle. Vector lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever avec douceur. Elle tendit ensuite sa baguette vers la silhouette désormais immobile de Tracey Davis, la faisant léviter dans les airs. Du coin de l'œil, Ginny aperçut Sirius Black qui se dirigeait vers Hermione et la hissait dans ses bras avec facilité. Cette dernière sanglotait toujours et se laissa faire complètement. Ginny jeta un dernier regard à Millicent avant de suivre le Professeur Vector hors de la pièce. Ils marchèrent dans les couloirs dans un silence pesant. Quelques instants plus tard, Ginny réalisa qu'on les avait emmenées à l'infirmerie.

Après avoir posé Hermione sur l'un des lits, le Professeur Black se dirigea vers le bureau de l'infirmière. Cette dernière sortit en trombe, l'air paniqué. Il lui murmura des paroles que Ginny ne parvint pas à distinguer. Pomfresh posa la main sur sa bouche, horrifiée.

« Est-ce que je peux sortir d'ici ? » demanda Ginny d'une voix blanche.

Elle ne supportait pas de rester dans cet endroit – sans savoir ce qu'il se passait dehors. Elle ressentait le besoin vital de voir son frère, comme pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

« Je crois qu'il est préférable que vous restiez ici pour le moment, Miss Weasley. » déclara Black d'une voix ferme après avoir échangé un regard avec Vector.

Ginny se laissa choir sur une chaise libre, éreintée.

« Que s'est-il passé, là-bas ? » demanda Black, l'observant avec attention.

« Nous avons décidé de rentrer plus tôt dans la Salle des Trophées… Et nous l'avons trouvée là. » déclara-t-elle dans un souffle, un frisson lugubre lui parcourant l'échine.

Sa gorge lui paraissait étrangement sèche. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de prononcer le prénom de Millicent. Le visage de la jeune fille lui revint en mémoire et elle se sentit nauséeuse.

Les deux professeurs quittèrent la pièce, laissant les trois jeunes filles sous la supervision de l'infirmière qui s'attela à tenter de calmer Hermione et Tracey à tour de rôle. Le sort qu'avait lancé McGonagall sur cette dernière faisait toujours effet mais perdait son intensité au fil des minutes. De temps à autre, on l'entendait se retourner ou laisser échapper des exclamations étouffées.

Une heure plus tard, la porte de l'infirmière s'ouvrit de nouveau et McGonagall pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce, suivi de deux individus que Ginny ne reconnut pas. Ils portaient des robes de sorciers aux couleurs du Ministère.

« Miss Weasley et Miss Granger, nous sommes conscients qu'il s'agit d'un moment extrêmement difficile pour vous. Toutefois, ces Aurors ont des questions à vous poser. » expliqua McGonagall d'une voix douce.

Ginny hocha la tête. L'un des Aurors, un homme imposant au crâne rasé lui fit signe de le suivre et Ginny s'engagea à sa suite dans le bureau de l'infirmière.

Même si elle avait passé des journées entières à l'infirmerie pendant sa longue convalescence après l'attaque des Quatre, Ginny n'était jamais entrée dans le bureau de Madame Pomfresh. Il s'agissait d'une pièce étroite, meublée d'un bureau et de larges étagères remplies de rouleaux de parchemins soigneusement classés. Sur le mur, on avait accroché des photos représentant Pomfresh avec des anciens patients, dans des décors exotiques. Elle avait probablement pratiqué à l'étranger avant son poste à Poudlard.

Ginny prit place sur l'une des chaises, se triturant les mains nerveusement. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher mais la situation lui provoqua une anxiété certaine. Probablement parce qu'elle lui donnait une impression de déjà-vu. Elle s'était retrouvée dans une position similaire, l'année précédente. La différence était qu'à cette époque, elle avait eu beaucoup de choses à se reprocher.

L'homme se présenta comme étant Dawlish, un Auror confirmé du Ministère. Il fut extrêmement patient avec elle tandis qu'il l'interrogeait sur la découverte du corps de Millicent. Ginny tenta de lui répéter tout ce qu'elle avait indiqué au professeur Black une heure plus tôt. Il lui demanda si quelque chose lui avait semblé suspect dans la matinée ou si Millicent avait montré des signes de détresse. Ginny confirma qu'elle n'avait pas porté attention à Millicent pendant la journée.

« Que lui est-il arrivée ? » demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

« Les premiers signes semblent indiquer qu'il s'agit d'une overdose accidentelle. Saviez-vous si Miss Bulstrode avait l'habitude de consommer des stupéfiants ? » interrogea-t-il.

Ginny ouvrit la bouche, horrifiée.

« Je… Je ne la connaissais pas. Vous devriez peut-être interroger ses amies. Elles doivent en savoir plus sur ça. » dit-elle finalement.

Il nota soigneusement sur son carnet les noms que lui indiqua Ginny et la remercia. Elle fut soulagée de quitter l'atmosphère étouffante du bureau. De retour dans l'infirmerie, elle constata qu'Hermione n'était nulle part en vue. Elle était probablement interrogée par l'autre Auror. Seule Tracey se trouvait toujours dans la pièce, entourée par l'infirmière et McGonagall, le visage dissimulé dans ses mains, pleurant doucement.

« Est-ce que je peux sortir d'ici ? » demanda Ginny d'une voix fatiguée en direction de McGonagall.

McGonagall jeta un regard vers l'Auror comme pour lui demander son approbation. Elle sembla l'obtenir car elle acquiesça :

« Si vous le souhaitez, Miss Weasley. N'hésitez pas à revenir ici si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. Ne restez pas seule, les dernières heures ont été traumatisantes pour vous, il est important que vous soyez entourée. »

Ginny hocha la tête, avant de quitter la pièce. D'un pas traînant, elle erra dans les couloirs, sans but apparent, tandis que son cerveau tentait tant bien que mal de comprendre les sentiments étranges qui l'agitaient.

Arrivée près de la Grande Salle, elle aperçut un groupe d'élèves et elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer lorsqu'elle repéra Draco parmi-eux. En croisant son regard, elle comprit qu'il savait déjà. Sans le réaliser, elle s'était mise à courir et lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, elle fondit en larmes, se laissant tomber dans ses bras.

Pendant les deux dernières heures, elle avait eu cette étrange sensation - celle d'être dans un rêve éveillé. Son cerveau s'était arrêté sur le mode ''pause'' comme s'il s'interdisait d'afficher une quelconque réaction face à la situation.

Toutefois, à la vue de Draco, elle avait senti toutes ses protections s'affaisser. La proximité d'un visage familier avait suffi à faire resurgir tous ces sentiments qu'elle tentait de refouler.

Draco l'entoura dans une étreinte rassurante et elle se laissa pleurer sans aucune retenue sur son torse. Elle sanglota pendant de longues minutes, des larmes lui brouillant les yeux pendant que Draco caressait ses cheveux, tentant de la rassurer. Elle savait que les autres élèves présents assistaient à son effondrement mais elle n'en avait que faire.

« Viens. » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, en lui attrapant la main pour l'éloigner du groupe qui l'observait toujours avec curiosité.

Elle laissa Draco l'entraîner dans un couloir attenant, et quelques instants plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans une salle de classe vide. Ginny se laissa tomber sur une chaise, lessivée. Elle n'avait plus d'énergie. Ses larmes cessèrent l'espace d'un instant.

« Merci. » murmura-t-elle en reniflant, acceptant le mouchoir immaculé que lui tendit Draco.

Elle épongea ses yeux.

« C'est tellement…horrible. » chuchota-t-elle, la gorge nouée.

Draco tira une chaise et s'installa à ses côtés, l'observant avec préoccupation.

« Tu… Tu as entendu ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête gravement.

« Dumbledore l'a annoncé dans la Grande Salle il y a quelques minutes. » dit-il. « Mais il n'a pas donné de détails. Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Je suis retournée dans la pièce et elle…Elle était… » dit-elle avant de s'arrêter, sans pouvoir achever sa phrase.

Elle sentit à nouveau des larmes apparaître au coin de ses yeux déjà rougis.

« L'auror a dit qu'elle a fait une overdose. » expliqua-t-elle. « Comment est-ce possible ? »

Draco jura.

« Elle était connue pour toucher à pas mal de substances. Mais je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle touchait à des choses aussi dangereuses. » dit-il en grimaçant. « Il est impossible de faire une surdose de poudre de Billywig. C'était probablement quelque chose de plus fort. »

Ginny lui jeta un regard interdit. Elle avait entendu beaucoup de choses sur Millicent – mais elle n'avait pas eu connaissance de sa consommation de drogues dures. Pansy Parkinson lui avait pourtant fait un compte rendu détaillé de la vie de chacune de ses amies. Avait-elle caché cette information de manière volontaire ou ignorait-elle simplement les habitudes de Millicent ?

« C'est bizarre, j'ai toujours pensé qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait avec ces trucs. A moins que… » commença Draco d'un air absent, avant de s'arrêter, comme s'il venait d'avoir une révélation.

« A moins que quoi ? » insista Ginny, confuse.

« A moins qu'elle l'ait fait de manière consciente. » acheva Draco d'un ton grave.

Ginny écarquilla les yeux, l'observant d'un air interdit.

« Tu veux dire… _Un suicide_ ? » murmura-t-elle en baissant la voix.

Il acquiesça.

« Mais…pourquoi ? » s'enquit Ginny. « Pourquoi aurait-elle fait une chose pareille ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Aucune idée. Mais ces temps-ci, elle paraissait bizarre. Et je ne suis pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué. » déclara Draco.

Millicent Bulstrode semblait avoir tout pour elle. La richesse, la beauté, la popularité. Pourquoi aurait-elle pu mettre fin à ses jours ? Cela n'avait _aucun_ sens.

Soudainement, elle sentit une boule dans son estomac en se rappelant de la manière dont elle l'avait humiliée quelques semaines auparavant avec sa plaisanterie de mauvais goût. Elle sentit la culpabilité la ronger de nouveau.

Comme si Draco avait saisi ses pensées, il posa une main sur celle de Ginny, la serrant d'une manière réconfortante.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Ginevra. C'était une fille troublée et instable, avec visiblement beaucoup de démons intérieurs. » dit-il.

« Pourquoi personne n'a rien fait pour l'aider dans ce cas ? » demanda-t-elle avec frustration. « Ces amies devaient savoir que quelque chose clochait. »

« Ginevra, tu es bien placée pour le savoir. Ces filles sont des narcissiques en puissance. Tout ce qui les intéresse est leurs propres problèmes personnels. » rappela Draco sur le ton de l'évidence.

Elle hocha la tête, l'air impuissant.

« Je suis fatiguée. » dit-elle, soudainement.

Draco hocha la tête.

« Je te raccompagne. » déclara-t-il.

Elle se releva d'un geste las. Elle avait l'impression d'être complètement vidée de son énergie. Ils restèrent silencieux tandis qu'ils s'engageaient dans les couloirs en direction de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'ils atteignirent le portrait de la Grosse Dame, qu'elle réalisa que leurs mains étaient entrelacées.

Si elle aurait été gênée par cette découverte en temps normal, elle réalisa qu'elle n'en avait que faire désormais. Draco lui apportait un réconfort particulier et elle était reconnaissante d'avoir sa présence en ces temps troubles. Le geste lui parût naturel lorsqu'elle s'avança dans sa direction et l'étreignit.

« Merci. » dit-elle dans un souffle.

« On se voit demain. » dit-il lorsqu'elle s'écarta. « Prends soin de toi. »

Ginny se glissa dans le trou du portrait. La salle commune était bondée, et sans surprise, des élèves s'étaient regroupés autour des sofas et des tables, discutant de manière agitée. Elle n'avait aucun doute sur le sujet de toutes les conversations.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce, elle vit des regards se tourner dans sa direction et tout le monde cessa de parler. Elle s'efforça d'ignorer tous les regards et pressa le pas en direction de l'escaliers menant au dortoir des filles.

Elle ne savait pas comment - mais ils savaient probablement déjà qu'elle avait fait la découverte du corps de Millicent. Elle n'avait ni le cœur ni l'énergie de répondre à leurs questions et à leur curiosité morbide.

Elle soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle se retrouva dans l'intimité de son dortoir. Elle se laissa tombée dans son lit, enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller. Elle ne savait pas quelle heure il était - probablement l'heure du dîner mais elle savait pertinemment qu'elle serait incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit dans son état actuel.

La vue du visage pâle de Millicent lui revint en mémoire et elle ramena ses jambes contre elle, dans une position fœtale, sentant la fatigue la gagner rapidement. Ce fut dans cette position qu'elle sombra dans le sommeil, éreintée.

Ce dernier fut animé par des songes étranges. L'un d'eux fut particulièrement vivifiant. Elle se vit marcher dans un long couloir sombre, éclairé par des lanternes reflétant une lumière bleue. Elle entendait le bruit de vagues puissantes éclatant contre des rochers mais elle ne fut pas en mesure d'identifier la provenance du bruit. Après tout, elle se trouvait dans un couloir de Poudlard. Comment pouvait-elle entendre le bruit des vagues ?

Ginny arriva finalement devant une porte au bout du corridor et elle actionna la poignée. Elle vit Hermione à l'entrée de la pièce. Elle avait la tête baissée, faisant face à une corbeille à papiers, vidant le contenu de son estomac, secouée par des pleurs. Une partie d'elle voulut se rapprocher d'elle pour la réconforter mais elle réalisa qu'elle n'était pas seule dans la salle de classe. Sur les sièges de la pièce, des élèves était installés et tous les regards étaient rivés dans sa direction. Elle reconnut des visages familiers - Ron, Draco, sa mère, mais aussi ceux de Daphné Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, Tracey Davis et de professeurs. Soudainement, toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce levèrent la main puis pointèrent du doigt un point dans la pièce.

Ginny s'avança lentement, suivant la direction qu'ils indiquaient. Sur le sol, elle vit une silhouette inerte, recroquevillée dans une position peu naturelle, comme si les os avaient été brisés. Ginny s'accroupit vers le corps qui portait un uniforme aux couleurs de Serpentard. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule du corps et le tourna dans sa direction.

A sa grande horreur - ce ne fut pas le visage de Millicent Bulstrode qu'elle vit. Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille aux cheveux d'un noir de jais. Une soudaine panique la saisit en réalisant de qui il s'agissait. Elle fit un bond en arrière, horrifiée. Elle sentit une main se saisir de son poignet et elle hurla en réalisant que c'était celle du cadavre.

Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, et Ginny plongea dans des yeux d'un noir surnaturel qui l'observaient avec haine.

« C'est de ta faute. » dit le cadavre d'une voix gutturale, ses traits tirés par la haine.

A nouveau, Ginny voulut hurler, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Elle tenta désespérément de dégager son poignet, saisie de panique, mais le cadavre était plus fort qu'elle et sa prise se fit plus forte encore. Autour d'elle, tous les individus présents dans la salle la pointaient désormais du doigt, l'air accusateur.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent soudainement et elle reconnut son dortoir. Ses battements de cœur pulsaient dans sa poitrine à une vitesse effroyable et elle eut du mal à respirer, saisie par l'angoisse. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour que son anxiété passe, et que sa respiration reprenne un rythme normal. Elle sentit les larmes couler à nouveau sur ses joues. Ginny enfouit son visage dans son oreiller, tentant de réprimer ses sanglots pour ne pas réveiller sa camarade de dortoir.

Après quelques minutes, elle parvint finalement à retrouver son calme et elle essuya ses yeux embrumés. Elle se redressa sur son lit, observant ses alentours. _Trois heures du matin_, affichait l'horloge du dortoir. Ginny savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait pas fermer l'œil pendant le reste de la nuit. La perspective de fermer les yeux et refaire ce cauchemar lui tordait le ventre.

Cela faisait des mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue. Une partie d'elle - probablement naïve - avait même pensé qu'elle oublierait avec le temps. Mais cela n'avait été qu'un espoir chimérique. Jamais elle ne pourrait l'oublier. Elle la hanterait toujours, ne lui laissant pas une seule seconde de répit. Et c'était _exactement_ ce qu'elle méritait.

Ginny quitta son lit, puis se dirigea vers sa malle de vêtements. Elle portait toujours sa tenue de la veille et elle était frigorifiée. Elle retrouva l'un de ses sweatshirts favoris et le revêtit à la hâte avant de se diriger vers la porte du dortoir.

Elle constata avec soulagement que la salle commune était vide et elle s'installa sur l'un des sofas. Quelques minutes plus tard, le trou du portrait coulissa et Ginny reconnut son frère, le visage fatigué et visiblement préoccupé. Il sembla d'abord surpris de la voir mais lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, il se dirigea rapidement dans sa direction et l'enveloppa dans une étreinte vigoureuse.

« J'ai appris que c'est toi qui l'as retrouvée. » dit-il à voix basse. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

Elle acquiesça, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur elle-même dans ces circonstances. Voir le corps de Millicent Bulstrode avait été traumatisant mais la vérité était qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti de sympathie pour elle, avant cet évènement. Elle savait que la nouvelle serait dévastatrice pour les amies de la jeune fille. Ron avait probablement vu en première loge la réaction de Pansy Parkinson, sa petite-amie.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » demanda-t-elle, en observant le visage de son frère avec attention.

Il secoua la tête, l'air attristé.

« Pas bien du tout. Je viens à peine de la laisser. Elle est dévastée. Ses amies aussi. » lui apprit Ron, l'air grave.

Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Plus tôt dans la journée, elle avait vu Tracey Davis devenir complètement hystérique à la vue du corps de Millicent. Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer les réactions des autres.

« C'est horrible, Ginny. Vraiment horrible. » commenta Ron en secouant la tête.

Elle put lire l'impuissance dans les yeux de son frère et elle ressentit une vague de tristesse pour lui. Ce ne fut que le lendemain en fin de journée qu'elle les vit. Assises à la table des Serpentard, serrées les unes à côtés des autres, la mine accablée et perdue. C'était la première fois qu'elle les voyait ainsi.

Elle réalisa avec gravité qu'elles ne seraient plus les _Quatre_ désormais.

Les jours suivants furent étranges. McGonagall, le visage stressé et fatigué, annonça que les cours seraient annulés pendant les jours à venir. Le jour suivant la disparition de Millicent, Dumbledore réunit toute l'école dans la Grande Salle. Ginny l'écouta d'une oreille distraite tandis qu'il parlait de l'immense perte qu'ils avaient subi. Il était normal, disait-il, d'éprouver de la confusion face aux événements. Il faudrait du temps et de la patience pour qu'ils puissent faire le deuil de Millicent. Une cellule psychologique fut mise à disposition des élèves. Une psychomage du Ministère resta au château pour voir les étudiant qui ressentaient le besoin de parler.

Sans surprise, Hermione sembla partager l'état de Ginny. Voir le corps de Millicent avait été traumatisant. Si Ginny elle-même avait été aussi secouée, elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer l'état actuel d'Hermione, une fille bien plus sensible qu'elle.

« Je n'arrive plus à dormir, depuis. » lui confia Hermione, alors qu'elles se trouvaient dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Des cernes bruns creusaient son visage.

« Je sais… Moi non plus. » admit Ginny.

« C'est tellement… _horrible._ » poursuivit Hermione en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains, tremblante. « Pourquoi… Pourquoi ça s'est passé comme ça ? Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça… »

Ginny posa un bras sur les épaules de sa condisciple, l'étreignant doucement pour la réconforter. Cette journée aurait dû être un jour tout à fait anodin, remplie des divertissements superficiels qui animaient généralement la vie scolaire. La journée avait même commencé sous le signe de la légèreté. Cela aurait dû être un jour heureux pour Hermione. Elle avait gagné l'épreuve et s'était apprêtée à fêter sa victoire avec le reste de sa maison. Quant à Ginny, dans des circonstances normales, elle n'aurait eu qu'à se soucier de ce rendez-vous qu'elle avait donné à Draco et de leurs chamailleries habituelles sur le fait qu'il s'agisse d'un rencard ou non.

Mais la réalité avait été toute autre.

Si elles avaient su que la journée finirait sur cette découverte macabre, leurs préoccupations précédentes auraient été noyées au fond d'un placard à balais.

Draco fut une épaule particulièrement réconfortante pour Ginny. Ils ne se quittaient presque plus à part lorsqu'elle rentrait dans son dortoir en début de soirée. Elle était heureuse d'avoir sa présence à ses côtés. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas être égoïste et compter sur l'attention de son frère. Ce dernier devait en priorité s'occuper de Pansy.

Le lendemain, en début d'après-midi, Ginny remonta dans son dortoir. Elle fronça les sourcils en réalisant que ses affaires étaient éparpillées un peu partout, comme si on avait fouillé à l'intérieur avant de tout entasser de manière désordonnée. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'en formaliser davantage. Il était deux heures de l'après-midi et elle devait se rendre à sa consultation. Elle quitta la salle commune et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

Elle tapa à la porte du bureau et pénétra à l'intérieur lorsqu'une voix lui pria d'entrer. Elle se retrouva dans une pièce où un bureau ainsi que des sofas confortables avaient été installés.

« Bonjour, Ginny. » la salua une femme d'une trentaine d'années. « Installez-vous. »

Vivian Sizemore était la psychomage mandatée par le Ministère pour gérer la cellule psychologique de Poudlard. C'était la deuxième fois que Ginny venait la voir. Parler à une personne qui ne la connaissait pas lui avait fait le plus grand bien.

Ginny prit place sur le sofa que la psychomage désigna. Comme à la session précédente, elle lui parla de l'impuissance qu'elle ressentait face à la situation, l'impossibilité de reprendre le cours de sa vie, ses cauchemars, et la culpabilité immense qui la tiraillait.

« Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que si j'étais arrivée plus tôt… Juste quelques instants plus tôt… Peut-être que je serais arrivée à temps. Qu'elle n'aurait pas fait cette chute… » expliqua Ginny d'une voix blanche, la voix tremblante.

Elle s'interrompit en croisant le regard de Vivian qui l'observait avec confusion.

« Millicent n'a pas fait de chute, Ginny. Elle est décédée à la suite d'une surdose de drogues. » rappela la psychomage d'une voix douce.

Ginny se tendit - réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle avait transposé deux situations différentes. Elle sentit une panique soudaine lui parcourir l'échine et pendant le reste de la séance, elle réfléchit longuement avant de prononcer la moindre parole, terrifiée à l'idée de donner trop d'informations.

Lorsqu'elle quitta la pièce, sa gorge était nouée.

Même si elle n'était pas responsable de la mort de Millicent - elle n'était pas une personne innocente. Elle avait causé tant de mal autour d'elle. Son refus de suivre les règles et son égoïsme avaient détruit une vie. Et aucun changement d'école, aucune séance chez une psychomage ne pourraient effacer ce fait.

/

_Sept jours._

Sept jours que le corps de Millicent Bulstrode avait été retrouvé.

Sept jours que Poudlard était plongé dans cette accalmie morbide, hanté par la disparition soudaine de l'une de ses élèves. Les jours semblaient gris, pesants, comme si une ombre macabre survolait sur eux.

Toute l'attention était rivée sur les amies proches de Millicent. On attendait avec une curiosité déplacée leurs réactions face à la situation. Sans surprise, elles avaient toutes exprimé différemment leur émotion face à cette perte.

Tracey Davis était inconsolable, pleurant à toute heure du jour et de la nuit, incapable de produire la moindre phrase cohérente ni même de prononcer le nom de son amie sans fondre en sanglots interminables. A plusieurs reprises, l'infirmière avait dû lui procurer un élixir calmant afin de l'apaiser.

Pansy Parkinson, elle, était lunatique. Elle insistait pour raconter à tous les souvenirs qu'elle gardait de Millicent et ses frasques. Elle en riait aux éclats, exagérant ses récits pour l'effet dramatique et indiquant à quel point leurs échanges piquants lui manqueraient. Le reste du temps, elle piquait des colères noires et déversait un venin extrême sur les élèves qui osaient l'approcher.

Daphné Greengrass, pour sa part, s'était enfermée dans un silence inquiétant. De l'extérieur, elle paraissait mieux réagir à la nouvelle que ses amies. Personne ne l'avait vue verser la moindre larme, ni même prononcer le nom de son amie disparue.

La vérité était que Daphné Greengrass en voulait terriblement à Millicent. Pourquoi était-elle partie de la sorte ? Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas confiée à elle lorsqu'elle lui avait donnée l'occasion de le faire ? Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas battue pour se sortir de ce cercle vicieux ?

Millicent avait choisi la facilité. Elle avait préféré la tentation de la détente facile. Le mensonge d'un bonheur illusoire et temporaire. C'est pour ça qu'elle était tombée dans cette addiction écœurante. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu la force de se battre pour survivre.

Millicent était faible. Exactement comme la mère de Daphné l'avait été. Au lieu de faire face à leurs problèmes, elles avaient préféré la fuite. Elles l'avaient lâchement abandonnée. Sans un mot, sans un au revoir.

Et Daphné les _détestait _pour ça.

Elle ne voulait pas passer son temps à pleurer comme Tracey. Après tout, _à quoi bon _?

« Vous pensez que Millie aimera cette robe ? » demanda Pansy d'une voix joviale en s'observant dans le miroir du dortoir.

Daphné leva les yeux et observa longuement Pansy. Elle portait une robe noire aux manches à dentelle, accompagnée d'une paire d'escarpins vernis noirs aux talons interminables.

« Tu t'es vraiment achetée une nouvelle paire de chaussures, Pansy ? » demanda Daphné, en levant les yeux au ciel.

Pansy hocha la tête.

« Quoi ? J'avais besoin de me libérer l'esprit. Arrête de me juger ! » déclara-t-elle, sur la défensive.

Pansy reposa son attention sur le miroir et épousseta une tâche sur son épaule. Elle s'observait sous toutes les coutures, d'un air concentré, comme s'il elle s'apprêtait à faire sa marche nuptiale. Depuis une semaine, Pansy avait élu domicile dans leur dortoir. Elle refusait de retourner dans le dortoir qu'elle avait partagé avec Millicent. C'était Daphné qui avait dû aller chercher ses affaires et les installer avec les siennes et celles de Tracey. Vivre à trois dans la chambrée s'était révélé… intense. En particulier dans les circonstances actuelles.

« Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question. Vous pensez que Millie aimera cette robe ? » insista Pansy.

« Elle sera six pieds sous terre dans quelques heures. Je ne pense pas qu'elle se préoccupe de ta fichue robe, Pansy. » répondit Daphné d'une voix cassante.

A travers le miroir, Pansy lui jeta un regard médusé. Immédiatement, son visage sembla se décomposer et elle parut sur le point de fondre en larmes. Même Tracey, retranchée dans un coin de la pièce et qui les observait en silence, ouvrit la bouche, choquée par les mots de Daphné.

« Quoi ? » lança déclara Daphné sur un ton de défi. « Ce sont juste les faits. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi méchante. » répliqua Tracey, qui prenait la parole pour la première fois depuis deux heures.

« Je veux juste paraître jolie en son honneur… » murmura Pansy d'un ton abattu, visiblement blessée.

Tracey se leva et s'approcha de Pansy, posant un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules.

Daphné secoua la tête, réprimant un soupir agacé.

« Je suis fatiguée, vous entendez ? Fatiguée de tes crises bipolaires… » dit-elle en direction de Pansy.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Tracey.

« Et fatiguée de t'entendre chouiner toute la journée comme une_ fichue_ mandragore. » cracha-t-elle.

« Excuse-nous d'avoir des émotions. » répliqua Pansy, son visage se tordant soudainement sous la colère. « Nous ne sommes pas toutes des _sociopathes_ comme toi, Daphné. »

« Tu n'as même pas pleuré _une seule fois_. Tu agis comme si tu t'en fichais complètement. » ajouta Tracey d'une voix accusatrice.

Daphné éclata d'un rire glacial.

« Pleurer ? Pour quoi faire ? Elle savait _exactement_ ce qu'elle risquait en touchant à ces saletés. » déclara-t-elle d'un ton vicieux, sentant la rage lui monter à la tête. « Elle devait s'attendre à ce que ses actes aient des conséquences. Même _elle_ n'était pas aussi stupide. »

« C'était un accident ! » rugit Pansy avec colère. « Tu crois que c'est ce qu'elle voulait ? »

« _Un accident ?_ » répéta Daphné avec un rire sans joie. « Est-ce que quelqu'un l'a forcée à injecter ce putain de scarabée ? Est-ce qu'il s'est injecté par lui-même ? Non ! Elle l'a fait en connaissance de cause. Cette fois et les milliers d'autres fois avant ça. Vous ne comprenez donc pas ? Elle a fait son choix ! Elle a fait le choix de partir. Elle a choisi la facilité. Elle a choisi de nous abandonner. _Elle…_ »

La voix de Daphné se brisa soudainement. Et ses mots se noyèrent dans un flot de larmes. Celles qu'elle avait réprimé depuis les sept derniers jours. Cette fois, elle ne parvint pas à se retenir. Les sanglots firent surface telle une vague violente et virulente.

Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains, sanglotant bruyamment, secouée par des soubresauts. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle sentit des bras l'entourer et elle fut attirée dans une étreinte chaleureuse. Puis, rapidement, une seconde paire de bras rejoignit l'étreinte.

« Ne les retiens pas - laisse les sortir. » chuchota la voix de Tracey, près de son oreille. « Ça va aller. »

Pour une fois depuis très longtemps, Daphné laissa libre court à son émotion. Elle ne retint plus ses larmes, les bras de ses amies autour d'elle, leurs larmes se joignant aux siennes. Lorsque les pleurs se calmèrent finalement, et qu'elle s'écarta de l'étreinte, elle croisa les regards dévastés de ses amies.

Pansy fut la première à se relever, reniflant bruyamment. Elle attrapa une paire de lunettes noires et la posa sur son nez.

« Je n'ai pas le temps de refaire mon maquillage. » décréta-t-elle d'un ton dramatique. « Désolée Millie, tu devras accepter mes pores et mes cernes. »

Sa remarque arracha un rire de la part de Daphné et Tracey. Ses dernières se relevèrent à leur tour et elles quittèrent le dortoir.

Quelques instants plus tard, elles se retrouvèrent dans une diligence en compagnie d'une poignée d'élèves de Serpentard. Deux autres diligences les suivaient, occupées par des membres du corps enseignant.

Une fois à Pré-au-Lard, ils quittèrent la zone de protection anti-transplanage de Poudlard. Ils transplanèrent devant un Manoir imposant de Lyndhurst, dans le comté d'Hampshire. Il s'agissait de la demeure des Bulstrode, où Millicent avait résidé avec son père.

Ils furent accueillis par Jackie Bulstrode, la mère de Millicent, qui portait une robe blanche, contrastant terriblement avec les tenues sombres du reste des convives.

Daphné avait rarement vu la mère de Millicent ces dernières années, après son divorce. Elle savait que leurs relations avaient toujours été tendues mais Millicent n'aimait pas s'épancher sur le sujet et Daphné n'avait jamais entendu les détails du conflit. Pourtant, Daphné n'avait pas oublié que Jackie Bulstrode était une femme extravagante, qui aimait être le centre de l'attention et qui cherchait par tout moyen à être remarquée. Cela expliquait probablement le choix de sa tenue pour l'occasion.

« Merci d'être venue la voir pour la dernière fois. » déclara Jackie, en épongeant ses yeux à l'aide d'un mouchoir en coton brodé.

Ses gestes étaient exagérés, voire dramatiques et Daphné se demanda si elle n'en faisait pas un peu trop.

« Elle aurait été heureuse de savoir que ses amies sont là pour elle. Vous étiez comme des sœurs pour ma petite fille. » dit-elle avant de sangloter bruyamment.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le torse d'un bellâtre au teint halé qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Probablement son nouveau compagnon, pour qui elle avait quitté M. Bulstrode.

« Suivez-moi. Elle est installée dans le salon principal. » indiqua-t-elle.

Elles se dirigèrent vers le large living-room où une dizaine de personnes se trouvaient déjà. Daphné aperçut Edward Bulstrode, le père de Millicent, entouré par des proches. Il paraissait dévasté et inconsolable.

A l'extrémité de la pièce, elle distingua le cercueil en acajou massif, avec des ornements en ivoire. Elles rejoignirent la file de personnes qui attendaient pour pouvoir voir le corps. Une fois leur tour arrivé, Daphné retint son souffle en s'approchant du cercueil ouvert.

Millicent était toujours aussi belle même si son visage paraissait plus gonflé qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle portait une robe d'un blond foncé, sa couleur favorite, et un maquillage discret habillait son visage pâle. Pour seule parure, une chaîne offerte par son père lors de son enfance ornait sa nuque. Elle paraissait en paix. Daphné sentit la main de Pansy se glisser dans la sienne tandis qu'elles observaient la forme immobile de leur amie.

« Tu nous manques tellement. » murmura Tracey entre ses larmes. « Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir aidée plus. Si seulement j'avais su… »

« On t'aime fort. » ajouta Pansy.

Daphné lâcha la main de Pansy et s'approcha davantage du cercueil, observant le visage de son amie.

« Tous les jours, je regrette de n'avoir rien fait de plus. Ce jour-là, quand nous avons eu cette discussion, j'aurais dû insister pour t'aider. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose mais je ne t'ai pas écoutée. » murmura-t-elle à voix basse. « Je donnerai tout pour revenir en arrière et le faire. »

Elle s'interrompit lorsqu'elle entendit des voix s'élever, ainsi que le bruit de verre qui se brisait et elle se retourna, cherchant la provenance des éclats de voix. Près de la porte, une altercation semblait avoir lieu. Elle vit Jackie, la mère de Millicent, tenir un verre cassé. Sa robe n'était plus en place et son chignon était défait. Elle paraissait hystérique.

« Que se passe-t-il ?» interrogea Tracey.

« Apparemment, un membre de la famille a essayé d'entrer et Mrs Bulstrode est devenue complètement hystérique et l'a jeté dehors. » indiqua Blaise qui venait de s'approcher d'elles.

« Ce ne serait pas un enterrement sans un peu d'animation. » commenta Pansy avec morgue.

« Qui était-ce ? » interrogea Daphné avec curiosité.

« Son frère, si j'ai bien compris. L'oncle de Millicent. » expliqua Blaise.

« Bizarre, je me demande ce qui s'est passé. » commenta Tracey.

« Le drame familial habituel, j'imagine. » dit-il. « Ça ne manque jamais pendant ces évènements. »

Il s'approcha de Daphné, prenant sa main dans la sienne.

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Daphné hocha la tête, jetant un dernier regard à Millicent par-dessus son épaule. Blaise l'attira dans une étreinte et posa un baiser sur son front. Elle se laissa aller contre lui, soupirant contre son torse.

L'enterrement de Millicent se fit dans une ambiance étrange. La présence de la famille et des amis proches de Millicent uniquement rendait l'événement intime. Pourtant, la présence de Dumbledore, McGonagall et de quelques professeurs lui parut curieuse.

Elle savait que la mort de Millicent allait entraîner beaucoup de questions quant à la présence de drogues dans un établissement scolaire aussi prestigieux. Le lendemain de sa mort, les parents de Millicent avaient été aperçus à Poudlard, et selon les rumeurs, son père avait menacé Dumbledore de poursuites judiciaires. Terry Boot, dont le père travaillait au Bureau des Aurors clamait qu'une enquête serait ouverte et que la pression sur la Direction de Poudlard dans les mois à venir serait conséquente.

Pendant l'inhumation, Pansy se leva pour offrir quelques paroles sur Millicent au nom de son groupe d'amis. Comme d'habitude, elle ne put s'empêcher de faire quelques remarques déplacées mais ces dernières semblèrent faire rire l'assemblée, et provoquer un peu de légèreté dans cette atmosphère pesante. Même M. Bulstrode esquissa un sourire lorsque Pansy se lança dans une imitation de Millicent lorsqu'elle obtenait une nouvelle paire de chaussures, son plaisir coupable.

Aux alentours de sept heures du soir, ils furent de retour au château. En entrant dans le Hall, Daphné aperçut l'autel à l'effigie de Millicent, où les élèves pouvaient se recueillir s'ils le souhaitaient. Des centaines de fleurs, et de mots étaient déposés sous une photo de Millicent prise deux années auparavant, à l'époque où elle respirait encore la joie de vivre.

Comme l'enterrement s'était déroulé dans l'intimité, le corps enseignant avait organisé une veillée le lendemain en souvenir de Millicent. Les étudiants pourraient se rejoindre dans le Hall afin de lui dire adieu.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle soit partie… » murmura soudainement Pansy tandis qu'elles regagnaient la salle commune. « Je donnerai tout pour lui parler une dernière fois. »

Soudainement, elle cessa de marcher et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent comme si elle était parcourue d'une révélation soudaine.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?» interrogea Tracey, levant un sourcil étonné dans sa direction.

« On peut le faire, n'est-ce pas ?» dit Pansy en se tournant vers ses amies pour leur faire face.

« Faire quoi ? » demanda Daphné, sans comprendre.

« Lui parler. Une dernière fois. » déclara Pansy, une excitation soudaine audible dans sa voix.

Daphné lui jeta un regard confus, comme si elle avait perdu la tête.

« Non, non, écoutez-moi. Cece, tu peux faire ton machin-truc pour qu'on appelle son esprit, pas vrai ? Tu as dit un jour qu'il était possible de communiquer avec des esprits. »

Tracey se tendit immédiatement. Elle secoua la tête avec véhémence.

« Non, non, non. » commença-elle à réfuter. « C'est interdit, c'est extrêmement dangereux et je n'ai pas le pouvoir de faire ça. C'est trop avancé. »

« S'il-te-plaît… » insista Pansy d'une voix implorante. « On peut au moins essayer. »

« Tu ne te rends pas compte, Pansy. Ouvrir une brèche avec l'au-delà peut avoir des conséquences graves. On ne sait pas ce qu'on peut réveiller. » chuchota Tracey, visiblement nerveuse.

Elle secoua de nouveau la tête, paniquée.

« C'est de la torture d'essayer de la rappeler alors qu'elle doit partir. » continua-t-elle. « Je ne veux pas faire ça. »

« Je t'en supplie. Juste cette fois. Si ça ne marche pas ou si ça devient bizarre, on arrête immédiatement et on ne te demandera plus jamais ça. Je te le jure. » promit Pansy.

Tracey paraissait sur le point de vomir.

« Est-ce que ce serait même possible ? » demanda soudainement Daphné.

« Il y a des moments où les esprits sont plus enclins à communiquer. » répondit Tracey avec réticence. « Juste après leur mort en général. Avant que leurs esprits s'en aillent définitivement. »

« Millicent vient à peine d'être enterrée. Ça veut dire que c'est le moment parfait, n'est-ce pas ? » insista Pansy avec excitation.

L'air défaitiste, Tracey hocha la tête. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Daphné.

« S'il-te-plaît, dis-lui que tu es de mon avis et que c'est une très mauvaise idée. » plaida-t-elle, une lueur de supplication dans les yeux.

Daphné observa longuement Tracey qui la suppliait silencieusement de prendre son parti. En temps normal, elle l'aurait probablement fait, mettant un terme aux idées excentriques de Pansy. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, elle partageait le désir fervent de Pansy de communiquer une dernière fois avec Millicent.

« Je suis d'accord avec Pansy. On devrait essayer. » dit finalement Daphné, d'une voix résolue.

Tracey baissa la tête, résignée. Pansy murmura un '_Merci_' silencieux à Daphné.

« Très bien. » céda finalement Tracey dans un souffle. « Mais je ne garantis pas que ça va fonctionner. Je n'ai pas les compétences pour quelque chose d'aussi avancé. »

« Tu nous as dit que ta famille venait d'une lignée puissante de votre… culte. » argumenta Pansy. « Si quelqu'un peut le faire, c'est toi. »

Elles attendirent que le château s'éteigne complètement pour passer à l'action. Encore une fois, elles se retrouvèrent dans une salle de classe vide, formant un triangle sur le sol. Elles avaient disposé des bougies allumées entre elles, ainsi que des effets personnels ayant appartenu à Millicent.

Daphné jeta un regard nerveux à Tracey qui paraissait sur le point de s'évanouir. Elle semblait si anxieuse que sa main était moite dans celle de Daphné. Le grimoire ayant appartenu à sa grand-mère se trouvait à ses pieds et elle l'observait avec concentration.

« Aie confiance en toi. » déclara Daphné d'une voix ferme. « Tu peux le faire. Tu es assez forte pour ça. »

Tracey hocha la tête et ferma les yeux. Immédiatement, Daphné et Pansy l'imitèrent.

« _J'appelle les esprits de mes ancêtres, femmes d'Obeah, maîtresses des mers et des océans déchaînées. _» récita Tracey. « _J'appelle à la mer, la lune, le sang, la terre, la sueur, la mort._ »

Pendant près d'une heure, Tracey récita des paroles rituelles inlassablement. Ce qu'elle essayait d'accomplir était bien plus difficile et complexe que le sort qu'elles avaient lancé à Ginny Weasley et l'opération sembla drainer son énergie. Contrairement à la première fois, Pansy resta calme et ne fit rien pour l'interrompre.

« Parle-lui. » ordonna soudainement Tracey, d'une voix inhabituellement grave.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Pansy, sans comprendre.

« Il faut que tu l'appelles. Elle peut décider de venir ou non si elle entend qu'on s'adresse à elle. » informa Tracey.

« Millie, mon chaton, je ne sais pas si tu m'entends… Mais si c'est le cas, manifeste-toi. » lança Pansy d'une voix hésitante. « On veut te parler. Juste une dernière fois. »

« Continue. » insista Tracey. « Sois plus personnelle. »

« Millie, je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais tu te souviens cette paire de boucles d'oreilles que tu adorais et que tu ne retrouvais plus ? J'ai réussi à te convaincre qu'un niffleur te les avait piquées pendant une sortie à Pré-au-Lard. La vérité c'est que je les ai empruntées pour aller à une fête et que je les ai perdues parce que j'étais trop ivre. » avoua Pansy.

Tracey et Daphné esquissèrent un sourire en écoutant sa confession. Du Pansy tout craché.

« Et je suis désolée d'avoir cafté à Rita Skeeter que tu sniffais de la poudre de Billywig dans les toilettes. » reprit Pansy.

Daphné ouvrit la bouche, choquée.

« Tu es _sérieuse _? C'est toi qui as donné les infos à ce vautour de Rita Skeeter pour l'article ? » s'exclama-t-elle, atterrée.

« Quoi ? Elle m'a donné 100 gallions pour lui offrir l'exclu, d'accord ? Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait à ma place ? » s'exclama Pansy sur la défensive. « Et je voulais mettre toutes les chances de mon côté pour l'élection. »

Daphné, qui s'apprêtait à lui répondre de manière particulièrement virulente, fut stoppée par Tracey.

« Ce n'est pas le moment pour ça ! Pansy, continue de lui parler. » s'exclama-t-elle.

Daphné se tut, jetant un regard noir à Pansy.

« S'il-te-plaît, si tu m'entends, fais-nous signe. » poursuivit Pansy.

« Continue… Je crois… Je crois que je ressens quelque chose. » dit Tracey en tremblant, une excitation soudaine dans la voix.

Sa respiration se fit plus rapide et Daphné vit son amie parcourue de spasmes. Les mots de Pansy résonnaient toujours dans la pièce et Daphné put sentir la température réduire brusquement. Elle fut traversée d'un frisson étrange puis d'un haut-le-cœur.

Soudainement, Daphné vit la fenêtre s'ouvrir dans un claquement sonore. Une bourrasque puissante pénétra dans la pièce, éteignant les bougies allumées. Pansy poussa un cri paniqué.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » demanda-t-elle, apeurée. « Tracey, est-ce que ça a marché ? Est-ce que c'est Millie ? »

Tracey était penchée en avant, immobile. Daphné, l'observa avec appréhension. Soudainement Tracey se releva et Daphné vu que son visage était ruisselant de larmes.

« Non. » dit-elle en gémissant, l'air dépité. « Mais j'ai senti quelque chose d'horrible… »

« Ce n'était pas Millicent ? » demanda Pansy, l'air avide.

« Je ne sais pas qui ou quoi c'était mais ce n'était pas content. » murmura Tracey, secouée.

Son corps tremblait encore.

« S'il-vous-plaît, ne me forcez plus à faire ça. » supplia-t-elle enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. « Je ne veux plus jamais refaire ça. »

Elle essuya ses larmes avec la manche de son gilet.

« Millicent est partie, d'accord ? Définitivement. Je sais que c'est horrible et difficile à accepter, mais il va falloir qu'on le fasse. » continua-t-elle, la douleur visible sur son visage. « Il faut qu'on la laisse partir. »

Un silence s'abattit pendant lequel on entendit uniquement sa respiration haletante et les pleurs étouffés de Pansy. Finalement, après quelques minutes, elles décidèrent de tout remballer, la déception visible sur leurs visages. Daphné s'empara des objets appartenant à Millicent qu'elles avaient utilisés et commença à les ranger dans son sac.

Elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle réalisa que son journal personnel scintillait comme à chaque fois qu'elle avait un nouveau message. Elle avait passé toute la journée avec Pansy et Tracey. Il semblait étrange qu'elles lui aient laissé un quelconque message.

Elle ouvrit le journal et son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle vit que des mots y étaient apparus.

* * *

_Pas un accident._

* * *

Son cœur se mit à tambouriner avec violence dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle reconnut l'écriture de Millicent. Daphné se sentit chanceler, et sa vision devint trouble. Le journal glissa de ses mains tremblantes sur le sol. Tracey et Pansy lui jetèrent des regards médusés.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » s'étonna Pansy.

Daphné leva un doigt tremblant en direction du journal, les yeux écarquillés sous le choc.

« Elle… Elle a écrit quelque chose dedans. » bredouilla-t-elle, choquée. « Millie a laissé un message. »

Pansy se pencha sur le journal et l'ouvrit fébrilement. Elle fronça les sourcils puis le passa à Tracey. Elles échangèrent un long regard.

« Daphné… » commença Tracey d'une voix douce. « Il n'y a pas de message là-dedans. »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Daphné, médusée. « Bien sûr que si ! »

Elle s'empara du journal des mains de Tracey d'un geste violent. Elle l'ouvrit à la dernière page, où elle avait vu le message de Millicent. Sa bouche s'agrandit de stupeur lorsqu'elle réalisa que Tracey disait vrai. Le message avait disparu.

« Je… Je vous le jure… Il y avait… J'ai vu… » balbutia Daphné, sans comprendre.

Ses amies l'observèrent comme si elle était tombée sur la tête et s'était mise à parler en Gobelin.

_Non_, pensa-t-elle. Elle n'était _pas_ folle. Elle refusait catégoriquement de questionner sa santé mentale. Les implications seraient trop inquiétantes.

« Chaton… » commença Pansy, en lui caressant le bras avec douceur.

« Ça fait presqu'une semaine qu'on dort à peine. Nous sommes toutes choquées et exténuées. Il est possible qu'on s'imagine des choses, surtout après ce qu'on vient de vivre. » expliqua Tracey d'une voix douce. « Allons-y, il est temps de rentrer à la salle commune. »

Daphné garda le silence, des pensées fusant dans tous les sens dans son esprit alors qu'elle suivait ses amies dans les couloirs silencieux de Poudlard. Elle savait que ce qu'elle avait vu dans son journal n'était pas le fruit de son imagination, ou une quelconque hallucination dû à son état de fatigue intense.

A cet instant précis, elle était plus_ lucide _que jamais. Ce frisson glaçant qui l'avait parcourue n'était pas un simple hasard. Millicent, son esprit, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre avait tenté de rentrer en contact avec elle pour lui faire passer un message. Et celui-ci était clair.

La mort de Millicent Bulstrode n'était pas accidentelle. Quelqu'un était responsable de sa disparition.

Daphné Greengrass était déterminée à retrouver le coupable - et elle n'aurait pas de repos avant que justice soit rendue.


	21. Witch Hunt

**XXI. Witch Hunt**

La mort de Millicent Bulstrode provoqua un déferlement de questions parmi les parents concernant la sécurité de leur progéniture à Poudlard. La présence de drogues dans un établissement aussi prestigieux que Poudlard entachait sa réputation. La supervision du personnel de l'école fut remise en question par la communauté de parents d'élèves. La perspective que d'autres étudiants courent un danger similaire fit froncer des sourcils de toute part.

Aussitôt les funérailles de Millicent Bulstrode terminées, les premières plaintes arrivèrent dans la foulée, accusant la Direction de négligence aggravée. Bientôt, le _Département de l'Éducation Magique Britannique_ n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'ouvrir une enquête. Des inspecteurs du département firent irruption dans l'école afin d'observer les conditions de vie en vue d'un '_'contrôle de routine._''

Immédiatement, McGonagall, la Directrice adjointe, commença à serrer la vis auprès des étudiants afin d'éviter un scandale supplémentaire. Les élèves étaient fouillés à chaque entrée et sortie de l'école et tous les étudiants à partir de la quatrième année furent forcés de prendre part à un test d'urine pour vérifier s'ils ne consommaient pas de substances illégales.

« Ils ne plaisantent vraiment pas. » murmura Harry en apercevant un groupe d'officiers du Ministère qui marchaient dans les couloirs. « J'ai l'impression qu'on est au camp d'entraînement des Aurors. »

« Une élève est morte. Ça n'a rien d'étonnant. » rappela Ginny, suivant son regard.

Harry acquiesça d'un air grave, reportant son attention sur les individus en larges robes de sorciers vertes, aux couleurs du Ministère.

« J'ai entendu qu'un groupe de parents veut destituer Dumbledore de ses fonctions. Le père de Millicent Bulstrode en fait partie. » continua Harry. « Papa en parlait, il y a quelques jours. »

James Potter, le père d'Harry occupait un poste important au bureau des Aurors. Depuis la mort de Millicent, Harry espionnait régulièrement les conversations de ses parents.

« Ce n'est pas de sa faute. » lança Ginny en fronçant les sourcils. « Il ne peut pas contrôler tout ce qu'une bande d'adolescents fait à longueur de journées. »

« Je suis d'accord avec toi. » déclara Harry. « Mais je ne pense pas que tout le monde partage cet avis sur la question. Surtout les parents. »

Au lendemain des tests de toxicologie auxquels les élèves durent se prêter, une dizaine d'étudiants furent convoqués.

« On sait maintenant qui renifle des lignes en douce. » commenta Draco d'une voix amusée, aux côtés de Ginny, pendant leur cours de Potions.

Si Ginny ne fut pas étonnée de voir Théodore Nott et Terrence Higgs convoqués, elle fut en revanche médusée de voir Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas, deux autres étudiants de Gryffondor, afficher des mines anxieuses tandis qu'ils suivaient les officiers dans le bureau de McGonagall.

« J'ai entendu dire qu'ils ont même suspendu Trelawney jusqu'à nouvel ordre. » avança Draco avec un rictus.

Il paraissait extrêmement amusé de la situation. Ginny ouvrit la bouche, interdite.

« Ils ont retrouvé de l'encens un peu douteux dans son bureau. » expliqua Draco. « Elle a prétendu qu'elle s'en servait contre son arthrite. Ils n'ont pas semblé la croire. »

« Comment tu sais tout ça ? » s'étonna Ginny.

Pour une raison obscure, Draco Malfoy semblait toujours au courant de toutes les informations qui circulaient dans l'école. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer que McGonagall ou l'un des officiers du Ministère dévoilent le contenu de la réunion confidentielle qui avait entraîné la suspension de Sybille Trelawney de son poste.

« Parce que les tableaux sont les plus grandes commères de Poudlard. Ils sont partout dans le château et épient toutes les conversations. Ils en parlent entre eux, aux autres fantômes et parfois même aux élèves. Et tu sais à quelle vitesse ces informations se répandent. » poursuivit Draco, haussant les épaules.

« On en apprend vraiment tous les jours. » déclara Ginny, qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Je ne sais pas comment les profs font pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. Heureusement pour nous, ils ont toujours une longueur de retard. » ajouta-t-il avec un rictus satisfait.

Il fallut attendre la fin de la journée pour entendre les premiers compte-rendu des interrogations des élèves convoqués. Apparemment, on les avait enfermés pendant des heures dans les cachots, face à des officiers intimidants. Ces derniers leurs avaient mis la pression pour avouer qu'ils consommaient des stupéfiants, ainsi que leur provenance.

« Ça va être compliqué pour Nott. » commenta Ginny. « Si l'un d'eux le dénoncent. »

Il était de notoriété publique que Théodore Nott était le fournisseur principal de substances en tout genre dans l'enceinte de l'école. Il faisait même régulièrement la promotion de son club _Légalisons les Substances Décontractantes_, plus connu sous nom de _LSD_, qui luttait l'autorisation de la poudre de Billywig à Poudlard. Il semblait improbable pour Ginny que Nott ne soit pas mis en cause par l'un des élèves.

« Je ne m'en fais pas pour lui. » soutint Draco d'un ton confiant. « Nott Senior, son père, a beaucoup d'influence au Ministère. Théodore prendra une petite tape sur l'épaule, rien de plus. »

« Pourquoi il vend ces trucs ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait besoin d'argent. » dit Ginny avec indignation.

« Parce qu'il s'ennuie. » répondit Draco.

La rumeur que Ginny entendit ensuite la fit frissonner. Les résultats de l'autopsie réalisée sur la dépouille Millicent Bulstrode avaient révélé des nouveaux détails sur les causes de sa mort. Son overdose était survenue suite à la réaction de la drogue qu'elle avait consommé, mélangée à un _Élixir Soporifique_, un puissant calmant qu'on utilisait généralement sur les créatures magiques pour les transporter sur de longues distances. Il était assez puissant pour assommer des créatures d'un grand gabarit comme un Dragon ou un Oiseau-Tonnerre pendant plus de vingt-quatre heures. La dose retrouvée dans l'organisme de Millicent était suffisante pour assommer un humain pendant des semaines.

Pourtant, couplée à la drogue qu'elle avait ingérée, le cocktail avait été explosif et s'était révélé mortel. Sous la pression des Aurors, Théodore avait avoué vendre régulièrement des scarabées hallucinogènes à Millicent ainsi qu'à d'autres élèves.

Il nia pourtant fermement lui avoir procuré l'Élixir Soporifique, une substance hautement régulée et interdite au grand public. Draco expliqua à Ginny le contenu d'une conversation qu'il avait eu avec Nott, la veille.

« Apparemment, elle avait augmenté ses doses de scarabées depuis quelques semaines. A force, les effets ne sont pas aussi efficaces et il en faut toujours plus. Nott la soupçonne d'avoir cherché autre chose pour stimuler les effets. » dit-il. « Elle a du mal gérer les doses avec cet Élixir. »

Cette théorie sembla convaincre l'opinion publique. L'autopsie avait prouvé que l'Élixir se trouvait dans l'estomac de la jeune fille et qu'il avait été ingéré par voie buccale. Aucune preuve de pression ou de force n'avait été relevée sur son corps - ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait probablement ingéré la substance de manière consentante.

Selon Draco, les Aurors avaient d'abord pensé à une éventuelle piste criminelle mais l'avaient écarté rapidement. Les preuves physiques, ainsi que les antécédents documentés d'une adolescence instable, ayant fait plusieurs passages en cure de désintoxication dans le passé, furent suffisant pour qualifier sa mort d'accidentelle définitivement. Le dossier fut clos.

L'atmosphère pesante de Poudlard ne sembla toutefois pas s'améliorer. McGonagall semblait résolue à éradiquer les drogues de l'école. Elle devint plus stricte que jamais. Personne n'osait bouger le moindre doigt en sa présence et jamais Ginny n'avait vu les élèves aussi disciplinés depuis son arrivée à Poudlard.

Un jour, pendant un cours de Métamorphose, Lavande Brown eut le malheur de demander ce qu'il adviendrait de l'élection _Miss Fondatrice_. D'un ton particulièrement glacial, McGonagall lui indiqua qu'il était _''hautement inapproprié'' _de poser de telles questions vu les circonstances actuelles et qu'elle obtiendrait des informations quand on _''déciderait de les communiquer'_. En attendant, McGonagall, conseilla fermement à Lavande de se concentrer sur son devoir pour ne pas écoper d'un_ Désolant _et rater ses ASPICs.

« Ce qui est fort probable étant donné vos priorités actuelles. » acheva McGonagall d'un ton sec. « Si vous mettiez autant d'énergie dans vos cours que dans cette élection, vous seriez probablement première de votre promotion, Miss Brown. »

« Ouch, ça a dû faire mal. » commenta Pansy Parkinson en ricanant.

Elle reporta toutefois son attention sur son parchemin lorsqu'elle croisa le regard hostile de la Directrice Adjointe et le reste du cours se fit dans un silence de mort.

Ginny jeta un regard bref en direction des Quatre, ou plutôt des _Trois_. Depuis la disparition de Millicent, elles semblaient avoir complètement changé de comportement. A part une remarque déplacée de temps en temps de la part de Parkinson, elles ne semblaient plus tyranniser les élèves. Un évènement aussi tragique pouvait même changer la pire des vipères, pensa Ginny. Après tout, _elle_ était bien placée pour le savoir.

Daphné Greengrass semblait s'être complètement désintéressée de Ginny ainsi que de leur conflit. Elle paraissait même passer moins de temps avec ses amies et affichait constamment cet air soucieux qui rendit Ginny perplexe.

Peu après les premières révélations sur les circonstances autour de la mort de Millicent, Rita Skeeter publia un autre article à scandale, cette fois pour la_ Gazette du Sorcier_.

Elle prétendit que Poudlard était secrètement dirigé par une secte dont Dumbledore était un membre imminent. Elle l'accusa d'effectuer des sacrifices réguliers à la demande de ses supérieures et que Millicent avait été ''_écartée_'' après avoir entendu des informations sur les activités douteuses de la Direction.

Selon des dires, Dumbledore était lui-même un ''_allumé de première-classe_'' dont le leadership avait amené l'école à devenir un lieu de débauche. Elle l'accusait d'être trop laxiste, et de former une génération de sorciers ''_stupides, fainéants et capricieux._''

Ginny fut choquée de recevoir une lettre de Skeeter, lui proposant une nouvelle interview. Elle avait apparemment contacté toutes les candidates de l'élection pour obtenir des informations sur le déroulement interne de _Miss Fondatrice._ Cette fois, personne ne lui accorda d'attention. Après son premier article, toutes savaient que Skeeter n'aurait aucun scrupule à mentir sur elles dans ses articles et à déformer leurs propos pour faire des ventes. Bientôt, les huit candidates de _Miss Fondatrice_ furent rappelées dans le bureau de McGonagall.

« Après de longues discussions et négociations avec les professeurs, et le reste du jury, nous avons décidé de maintenir l'élection de _Miss Fondatrice._ » annonça-t-elle.

Les élèves présentes échangèrent des regards étonnés. Tout le monde s'attendait à ce que l'élection soit annulée.

« Nous avons décidé de faire quelques changements. Tous les fonds supplémentaires offerts par les sponsors à l'issue de l'élection seront donnés à la fondation en mémoire de Millicent Bulstrode, pour les jeunes souffrant d'addictions. Tous les fonds déjà récoltés durant l'année seront également donnés à cette œuvre caritative. » expliqua-t-elle. « Cela ne changera toutefois pas les récompenses destinées à la future _Miss Fondatrice_. »

Elle soupira, observant les élèves avec réflexion. Elle paraissait exténuée.

« Les deux dernières semaines ont été éprouvantes pour nous tous et nous voulons nous assurer qu'il ressortira quelque chose de positif de cette tragédie. » poursuivit McGonagall, l'air grave.

Le soir même, Ginny rapporta à Draco les paroles de McGonagall. Ils se trouvaient au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie et s'étaient installés sur l'un des bancs de fortune laissés pour les fêtes qui avaient régulièrement lieu dans cet endroit. Draco avait lancé autour d'eux un sort de chaleur, les protégeant contre la température glaçante des derniers jours de Novembre.

« C'est politique. » commenta-t-il, après avoir écouté son compte rendu.

« Comment ça ? » s'enquit Ginny.

« Ils veulent entrer dans les bonnes grâces des Bulstrode. » déclara-t-il sur le ton de l'évidence. « Ils savent que toute cette histoire peut avoir des conséquences sur la réputation de l'école. Ils veulent tout faire pour limiter les dégâts. Mais il est évident que des têtes vont sauter quand tout sera terminé. »

« En tout cas, les autres candidates avaient l'air heureuses de continuer cette élection stupide. » indiqua Ginny en soufflant d'agacement.

Elle ne comprenait pas l'engouement devant cet événement idiot.

« C'est traumatisant pour certains élèves. Quelque chose d'aussi superficiel peut être une distraction bienvenue. Les aider à penser à quelque chose d'autre. »

Ginny hocha la tête. Draco n'avait pas tort. Cette atmosphère morbide était trop accablante. Une distraction pourrait sans doute être utile.

« En parlant de distraction superficielle, nous n'avons toujours pas reparlé de ce fameux rencard auquel tu m'as invité. » rappela Draco, un sourire en coin apparaissant sur ses lèvres. « C'est ce weekend. »

Ginny s'apprêtait à répliquer mais elle se retint. Après tout, à qui mentait-elle ? Il s'agissait bel et bien d'un rencard malgré ce qu'elle souhaitait prétendre.

« Tu es toujours partant ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Évidemment, quelle question. »

Sa réponse arracha un sourire à Ginny. Elle s'empara de la bouteille de bièraubeurre posée à ses pieds puis posa son dos contre le muret.

« Et puis techniquement, il s'agit de notre troisième rencard. » rappela Draco.

_Déjà,_ pensa-t-elle avec surprise. Elle tenta de se rappeler des deux autres rencards qu'ils avaient déjà eus. La première fois, Draco l'avait emmenée à une course effrénée du _Parcours de la Mort_. La deuxième fois, ils s'étaient rendus à la fête d'anniversaire de Tracey Davis ensemble. A chaque fois, elle avait passé d'excellents moments avec lui.

« Et tout le monde sait ce qu'il se passe au troisième rendez-vous… » enchaîna Draco d'un ton serein.

Ginny leva un sourcil, étonnée.

« Et que s'y passe-t-il ?» demanda-t-elle avec confusion.

« Le garçon reçoit enfin son baiser. » répondit Draco avec satisfaction.

Ginny éclata de rire.

« Je dois le reconnaître. Tu es vraiment très persistent, Draco. »

« C'est comme ça qu'on obtient ce qu'on veut. » répondit-il avant d'avaler une gorgée de bièraubeurre.

« Qui te garantit que ça se passera ainsi au troisième rencard ?» interrogea-t-elle avec morgue. « Tu sais bien que les conventions et moi, ça fait deux. »

« Tu peux m'embrasser avant le troisième rencard, Ginevra. Ça me convient aussi. » informa-t-il avec un soupir, comme s'il était prêt à se sacrifier pour la cause.

Il se pencha dans sa direction, comme s'il attendait qu'elle l'embrasse. Ginny le repoussa gentiment.

« Bien tenté. » dit-elle avec un rire avant de se relever.

Elle épousseta son jean, ignorant le regard faussement déçu de Draco.

« Je te vois demain. » dit-elle en lui adressant un signe de la main, avant de rejoindre les escaliers.

Lorsqu'elle regagna la salle commune de Gryffondor, elle trouva un groupe d'élèves rassemblé autour de la cheminée. Elle reconnut Hermione et Harry au milieu. Ginny s'approcha, les sourcils froncés, cherchant à comprendre la provenance du remue-ménage.

Elle laissa échapper une exclamation choquée lorsqu'elle vit le visage tuméfié d'Hermione. Un large hématome rouge couvrait la moitié de sa joue. Un filet de sang coulait de ses cheveux, provenant d'une plaie sur son front. Elle paraissait complètement déboussolée et gémissait de douleur, les larmes dans ses yeux.

« Que s'est-il passé ?» demanda Ginny avec panique.

« Elle vient de se faire agresser. » répondit Parvati Patil d'une voix grave.

« Écartez-vous - je l'emmène à l'infirmerie. » décréta Harry en aidant Hermione à se relever pour se diriger vers le trou du portrait.

« Tu viens de rentrer ? » demanda soudainement Ron d'une voix sévère, se tournant vers Ginny. « Tu ne devrais pas te promener seule dans les couloirs. »

« J'étais avec Draco. » répliqua Ginny, comme si cela répondait à la question. « Quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce qu'il s'est passé, oui ou non ?»

« Hermione a été attaquée par quelqu'un à son retour de la Bibliothèque. Elle a réussi à se défendre in-extremis et s'est enfuit. Je n'ai pas tous les détails, on était en train de lui poser des questions avant que tu n'arrives. » expliqua Ron.

Ginny écouta le récit de son frère, horrifiée.

« _Attaquée_ ? » répéta Ginny avec angoisse. « Par qui ? »

« Aucune idée, elle n'a pas vu de qui il s'agissait. La personne a fui lorsqu'elle a vu qu'elle résistait. » répondit gravement Ron.

Ginny se laissa tomber dans le sofa le plus proche, le regard vide, complètement médusée. Où se trouvait-elle ? Dans la quatrième dimension ?

« C'est complètement fou ce qu'il se passe dans cette école. » murmura-t-elle en secouant la tête.

« Elle a eu de la chance. Vu son état, son agresseur voulait _vraiment _lui faire du mal. Peut-être même _pire_… » ajouta Parvati Patil en frissonnant, les bras autour de ses épaules.

Un silence s'abattit dans la pièce, pendant lequel tous les étudiants semblèrent perdus dans des pensées macabres.

« Je… Je ne me sens plus en sécurité ici. » avoua Lavande d'une voix tremblante.

Ginny ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Entendre le récit d'une attaque violente après la récente disparition de Millicent Bulstrode était terriblement angoissant.

Cette nuit encore, Ginny parvint à peine à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Chaque bruit qu'elle entendait la faisait sursauter et serrer fermement sa baguette dans sa paume, dissimulée sous son oreiller. La première chose qu'elle fit le matin suivant fut de se rendre à l'infirmerie en compagnie d'Harry et Ron.

Hermione était allongée sur l'un des lits, dans un piteux état. L'aspect de son visage était encore pire que la veille. Le gonflement s'était intensifié et l'hématome avait pris une couleur violette hideuse. Elle grimaçait lorsqu'elle parlait, probablement à cause de la douleur. Ginny s'avança dans sa direction et l'étreignit doucement.

Hermione leur relata son attaque, qu'elle avait détaillé aux professeurs, la veille, lorsque Harry l'avait emmenée à l'infirmerie.

« Je marchais dans les couloirs pour rentrer dans la salle commune. Je me souviens juste de ce bruit… Puis j'ai senti une douleur dans mon dos, comme celle d'un sort cuisant. J'ai trébuché près d'une statue et je me suis cognée la tête dessus. » dit-elle d'une voix tremblante, visiblement secouée.

Elle frissonna, comme si raconter les événements lui donnait l'impression de les vivre à nouveau.

« Et j'ai senti cette personne se jeter littéralement sur moi pour m'attaquer. » poursuivit-elle.

« Une fille ou un garçon ? » ne put s'empêcher d'interroger Ginny.

« Je… Je ne suis pas sûre. La personne était complètement encapuchonnée. » admit Hermione, en secouant la tête, comme si elle tentait désespérément de se souvenir. « Je crois que la commotion m'a un peu aveuglé. J'ai essayé de me débattre mais la personne était trop forte pour moi. J'ai hurlé et je crois que ça l'a surpris. Il ou elle s'est relevé et a pris la fuite. » acheva Hermione en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas pleurer. « J'ai couru aussi vite que j'ai pu et je suis tombée sur Harry près de notre salle commune. »

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et Ginny l'observa avec un mélange d'horreur et de pitié. Hermione avait été chamboulée par la découverte du corps de Millicent et elle se faisait désormais attaquer sans raison par un fou furieux ? C'était trop d'événements traumatisants en peu de temps.

« C'était juste… _horrible_… J'ai cru que… J'ai vraiment cru que cette personne allait me tuer. » dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

L'infirmière entra dans la pièce et leur pria de quitter l'infirmerie tandis qu'elle tentait de calmer Hermione.

Ron laissa échapper une injure particulièrement vulgaire. Ginny acquiesça lentement, partageant son sentiment face à la situation.

« Tout ce qui se passe… Ce n'est pas un hasard. » lança soudainement Harry avec un sérieux qui ne lui ressemblait guère, ses yeux froncés derrière ses lunettes rondes.

Les deux autres se tournèrent dans sa direction, confus.

« Vous ne trouvez pas bizarre toutes ces attaques contre certaines étudiantes ? » demanda-t-il, le regard sombre.

« Comment ça ? » s'enquit Ron.

« Susan Bones a été envoyée à St-Mangouste après avoir mangé les chocolats de cet ''admirateur.'' Comme par hasard, ils contenaient des amandes et Susan en est allergique. Ensuite Millicent Bulstrode. Je sais que c'était un accident selon les Aurors. Mais avec l'attaque d'Hermione hier soir, je commence sérieusement à avoir des doutes. » dit-il.

« Tu penses que c'est l'œuvre de la même personne ?» demanda Ron d'un ton prudent.

Harry hocha la tête.

« J'en mettrai ma baguette à couper. Et cette personne devient de plus en plus violente. Et si on regarde bien, on dirait qu'il ou elle a une cible très particulière dans le collimateur. » acheva Harry en se tournant vers Ginny.

Ginny resta silencieuse, écoutant les mots d'Harry tandis que son esprit tirait les conclusions qui s'imposaient.

Quelqu'un était après les candidates de _Miss Fondatrice _et il semblerait que cette personne était prête à tout pour les évincer.

/

« Dans la salle commune, immédiatement ! » insista la voix grinçante de Rusard, le concierge de l'école. « Levez vos derrières paresseux sur le champ ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, par le caleçon troué de Merlin ? » s'exclama Pansy, resserrant sa robe de chambre autour d'elle, les yeux endormis. « Il est six heures du matin. »

Quelques instants plus tôt, des coups sonores s'étaient faits entendre à toutes les portes des dortoirs. Des individus portant les robes de sorciers du Ministère avaient fait irruption dans les dortoirs, demandant aux élèves de quitter leurs lits et de se rendre dans la salle commune.

Autour d'elle, Daphné aperçut une centaine d'élèves, tous en pyjama, se frottant les yeux, mi-endormis. Daphné et ses amis prirent place sur l'un des sofas, observant Rusard tandis qu'il poussait sans ménagement les élèves qui mettaient trop de temps à descendre les escaliers à son goût.

« Vous n'êtes pas aussi lents lorsqu'il s'agit de faire votre débauche habituelle, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire vicieux.

Il tenait un instrument dans sa main qu'il brandit d'un geste menaçant. Lorsqu'un deuxième année de Serpentard tenta de remonter les escaliers pour récupérer sa chaussure qui était tombée pendant sa descente, Rusard fourra son instrument dans son dos. L'élève laissa échapper un cri de douleur et fut parcouru d'un spasme, comme si on venait de lui envoyer une décharge.

« J'ai dit _tout le monde_ dans la salle commune ! » aboya Rusard.

Il montra son appareil, l'air menaçant.

« Un autre d'entre vous veut recevoir sa correction ?» demanda-t-il.

Toute la pièce garda le silence.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. » déclara Rusard, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. « Une belle brochette de cancres, hein ? »

« Ce type est un foutu psychopathe. » murmura Pansy.

« Qu'est ce vous venez de dire, là-bas ?» s'exclama Rusard, en observant Pansy avec suspicion.

« Je voulais savoir si on pouvait avoir une explication. » s'enquit Pansy en prenant un air innocent et une voix fluette qui sonnait terriblement fausse.

« Ces bons messieurs vont regarder dans vos affaires pour s'assurer que vous ne transportez rien de dangereux ni d'illégal. » répondit-il avec un plaisir non dissimulé. « Les choses commencent _enfin _à devenir ce qu'elles devraient être ici. »

Il paraissait se délecter de la situation. Il clamait à longueur de journée que les étudiants étaient '_'un tas de morveux pourris gâtés, pervertis et sans aucune éducation.''_ Il voulait à tout prix rétablir la torture comme méthode disciplinaire.

Il reçut des regards blasés et dégoûtés mais tout le monde garda le silence. Après quelques minutes, Daphné remarqua que Tracey paraissait nerveuse.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait aussi peur, Cece ? Tu as peur qu'ils retrouvent ton vibromasseur ?» interrogea Pansy avec un sourire goguenard.

Tracey lui jeta un regard écœuré.

« Je ne veux pas que des inconnus touchent mes affaires… C'est tellement dégoûtant. » chuchota Tracey avec aversion.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment pour tes penchants germophobes, Cece. » rétorqua Pansy, levant les yeux au plafond.

Au bout d'une heure, les recherches furent terminées et les élèves furent autorisés à regagner leurs dortoirs. Ils n'avaient visiblement rien trouvé de trop douteux car ils embarquèrent quelques objets, mais aucun élève ne fut appréhendé.

« On se croirait à Azkaban. » commenta Pansy. « Ils nous traitent comme si on était une bande de criminels. »

Elle s'installa sur le lit de Tracey.

« La seule chose criminelle qui se trouve ici, ce sont les uniformes que nous sommes forcés de porter. » ajouta-t-elle. « Ils sont tellement _1992\. _»

« Après ce qui est arrivé à Millicent puis à Granger, ça n'a rien d'étonnant. » rappela Tracey.

Elle jeta un regard dépité à sa malle, complètement sans dessus dessous.

« Je vais devoir tout laver et aseptiser. Je ne sais pas où leurs mains ont été. » dit-elle en gémissant de frustration.

« Vérifie qu'il ne te manque pas de petite-culotte. Celui qui était dans notre dortoir ressemblait à un pervers de première classe. » dit Pansy.

Elle éclata de rire devant la mine horrifiée de Tracey.

« On va à Pré-au-Lard aujourd'hui ? » interrogea Pansy en s'étirant longuement, à la manière d'un chat.

Daphné secoua la tête.

« Je rentre à la maison, ce weekend. » informa-t-elle.

Le dernier weekend du mois, les élèves étaient autorisés à quitter les environs de l'école et à passer la nuit à l'extérieur. La plupart en profitaient pour rentrer au domicile familial.

Deux heures plus tard, elle se retrouva devant la grille d'une large bâtisse blanche, la demeure des Greengrass. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la maison et passa devant le séjour, elle vit Astoria. Elle était probablement rentrée la veille. Elle était assise sur le sol, jouant avec un petit chaton blanc au poil duveteux.

Leur père lui avait offert un chat de race après le ''traumatisme'' récent qu'avait subi Astoria en mangeant de la viande. Daphné avait levé les yeux au ciel tandis que sa demi-sœur se pavanait avec son nouveau compagnon.

« Où est Papa ?» demanda Daphné d'un ton sec, sans la saluer.

Astoria prit le chaton dans ses bras, posant son nez dans son poil doux.

« Dans la cuisine. » répondit Astoria d'une voix guillerette.

Elle se releva, montrant le chat à Daphné.

« N'est-il pas _adorable_ ? Si je me souviens bien, tu rêvais d'en avoir un comme ça. » dit-elle d'une voix innocente.

Daphné serra les dents. Elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir un chat mais son désir était incompatible avec sa voisine de dortoir. Tracey aurait fait une dépression nerveuse à l'idée d'avoir un animal dans le dortoir qu'elles partageaient. Ce n'était pas hygiénique selon elle et Daphné avait rapidement abandonné l'idée.

Pourtant, voir sa demi-sœur la narguer avec quelque chose qu'elle désirait autant la rendait folle de rage. Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Elle avait réussi à piéger Astoria mais sa tentative, encore une fois, avait entraîné une retombée positive pour sa demi-sœur. Cette dernière obtenait tout ce qu'elle voulait. Son père semblait incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Daphné fit quelques pas dans sa direction, une lueur glaciale dans ses yeux.

« Tu es vraiment la prunelle de ses yeux, n'est-ce pas ? _Parfaite petite Astoria_ qui obtient _tout _ce qu'elle demande sans faire le moindre effort. Tu ne peux jamais rien faire de mal pour lui… » chuchota Daphné d'une voix doucereuse, enroulant l'une des boucles blondes de sa demi-sœur autour de son doigt.

Elle se rapprocha de son oreille :

« Tu sais que je prie tous les jours pour qu'il t'arrive quelque chose de grave et que je n'ai plus à supporter ta présence indésirable ? » poursuivit Daphné en tirant sur la mèche avec plus de force.

Astoria grimaça de douleur puis recula, visiblement alarmée par les mots de Daphné. Cette dernière esquissa un sourire malveillant avant de quitter la pièce. Elle salua son père dans la cuisine et profita du fait qu'il soit occupé pour remonter les escaliers quatre à quatre et se rendre dans son bureau.

Daphné ferma soigneusement la porte derrière elle, et se dirigea vers le bureau massif au centre de la pièce. Elle chercha fébrilement dans les affaires de son père. Elle y dénicha le large carnet d'adresses où son père gardait les coordonnées de ses nombreux contacts. Elle tourna les pages à la recherche d'un nom particulier et son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'elle trouva le nom désiré. Elle nota rapidement l'adresse sur un parchemin et quitta le bureau à la hâte. Son père ne les autorisait pas à entrer dans son bureau sans sa permission, surtout lorsqu'il n'y était pas présent.

Daphné remonta à la volière et griffonna un mot à la hâte avant de l'enrouler autour de la patte d'un hibou. Elle l'observa tandis qu'il s'éloignait, dépliant ses ailes majestueuses dans l'air, disparaissant à l'horizon.

Lorsqu'elle redescendit à l'étage, elle entendit les voix de son père et sa demi-sœur dans la cuisine qui riaient aux éclats. Daphné leva les yeux au plafond. En passant devant le Hall, elle aperçut le chaton d'Astoria, niché confortablement sur l'un des sofas. Elle s'approcha de l'animal et le prit dans ses bras avec douceur.

« Hey toi. » dit-elle en caressant le chaton qui ronronna sous ses caresses. « Qu'as-tu fait pour recevoir une maîtresse aussi horrible ? Tu ne mérites vraiment pas ça... » murmura-t-elle.

Elle jeta un regard vers le hall, puis observa le chaton avec réflexion. Une idée lui vint en tête. Deux heures plus tard, alors que Daphné était installée dans la bibliothèque du Manoir, occupée à lire un livre, Astoria entra dans la pièce, dans tous ses états.

« Je ne trouve pas Neige. » dit-elle, la panique audible dans sa voix.

Daphné s'empêcha de lever les yeux au ciel. Le nom qu'elle avait donné à cet animal était _si_ stupide.

« Le Manoir est immense, Acné. Elle est probablement cachée quelque part. » répondit Daphné, haussant les épaules.

« Non, les elfes ne la trouvent pas non plus. » insista Astoria. « Est ce que tu l'as vue ? »

« J'ai une tête à faire la baby-sitter pour ton fichu chat ?» demanda Daphné avec froideur.

Astoria parut frustrée mais quitta la pièce sans ajouter un mot. Pendant l'heure suivante, Daphné entendit sa demi-sœur hurler le nom de son chat. Bientôt, son père et le reste des elfes furent mandatés pour l'aider. Daphné resta dans son coin, les yeux rieurs, se délectant de la situation.

Soudain, un hurlement déchirant se fit entendre partout dans la maison et un sourire anima son visage. Elle se leva finalement, posa son livre et sortit dans le jardin. Astoria et son père étaient à la lisière du bois qui bordait le domaine. Astoria sanglotait comme une hystérique dans les bras de leur père.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? J'ai entendu un cri ? » demanda Daphné, feignant la surprise.

Son père lui jeta un regard perdu et désigna un point sur le sol.

Par terre, se trouvait une flaque d'un liquide épais et rougeâtre. Des poils blancs étaient visibles dans la flaque.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Daphné d'une voix innocente.

« Du sang. » répondit son père.

A ses mots, les pleurs d'Astoria redoublèrent encore.

« Il y a un tas de créatures sauvages qui traînent dans ses bois. » expliqua Daphné, sur le ton de l'évidence. « L'une d'elle l'a probablement attaquée pour en faire son dîner. C'est tellement triste. Mais bon, c'est la loi de la nature. »

Son père lui lança un regard désapprobateur tandis que les pleurs d'Astoria se faisaient plus bruyants.

« Tu aurais vraiment dû faire plus attention. Cette petite créature a été dévorée par un prédateur à cause de ta négligence. » accusa Daphné d'une voix vicieuse. « Imagine seulement une seconde comme elle a dû souffrir. »

Elle se tourna vers son père.

« Elle n'est pas assez mature pour s'occuper d'un autre être vivant. On ne devrait pas lui faire ce genre de cadeau. » acheva-t-elle avant de se retourner.

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, un sourire satisfait illumina son visage. Elle éprouva un plaisir immense en entendant les pleurs de sa demi-sœur.

Aux alentours de sept heures, elle quitta sa chambre et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre d'Astoria et ricana en l'entendant sangloter inlassablement.

Daphné se dirigea vers le séjour d'un pas léger et se posta devant la cheminée. Elle s'empara d'une poignée de poudre de cheminette, pénétra dans l'âtre et d'une voix claire, s'exclama :

« _Cabinet Sleezer et Associés, Magipolis_ ! »

Elle disparut dans un torrent de flammes vertes. Quelques instants plus tard, elle réapparut dans l'âtre d'une cheminée gigantesque. Face à elle se trouvait un hall aux murs pourpres. Daphné sauta de l'âtre puis fit quelque pas en direction de la réception, où une femme blonde se limait les ongles. Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit Daphné et esquissa un sourire exagéré.

« Bienvenue chez _Sleezer et Associés_. En quoi puis-je vous aider ? » interrogea-t-elle d'une voix suave.

« Je suis Daphné Greengrass. » répondit-t-elle, sans répondre à la question.

La réceptionniste consulta un large grimoire posé devant elle.

« M. Sleezer vous accueillera dans quelques minutes. Il termine son dernier rendez-vous. Vous pouvez patienter juste en face. » indiqua la réceptionniste en pointant l'un de ses doigts manucurés sur un sofa violet à quelques mètres.

Daphné hocha la tête et s'installa sur le fauteuil, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, impatiente. Elle se demanda vaguement dans quel état sa demi-sœur était actuellement. Probablement au bord de la dépression nerveuse. Elle esquissa un sourire en se souvenant de son visage dévasté. Elle avait mérité sa correction. Il avait été si gratifiant de la voir aussi triste et paniquée imaginant son nouvel animal de compagnie dans l'estomac d'une créature vorace.

Daphné avait simplement conduit le chaton dans le jardin de leur voisine, une vieille sorcière vivant en recluse qui adorait les chats. Elle s'était assurée que la femme trouve l'animal avant de s'éloigner.

Elle avait pris l'une des poches de sang que son père utilisait pour nourrir les deux croups qu'il possédait. Elle l'avait vidée près de la lisière pour donner l'impression qu'il était arrivé quelque chose au chat. Plusieurs jours passeraient avant qu'ils ne réalisent où se trouvait le chat et elle pourrait profiter du chagrin de sa demi-sœur jusque-là.

Daphné soupira, jetant un regard à sa montre. Elle ouvrit son sac, et en extirpa une pochette dans laquelle elle avait soigneusement rangé des documents.

Depuis l'enterrement de Millicent et du message qu'elle avait reçu dans son carnet personnel, Daphné s'était posée des questions sur sa santé mentale. Avait-elle _vraiment _vu ce message ? S'agissait-il de son imagination ? Elle avait douté jusqu'au jour où les résultats de l'analyse toxicologique du corps avaient été révélés.

_Pas un accident._

Les mots avaient été clairs bien que frustrants.

« Tu n'aurais pas pu tout simplement me dire qui est le responsable, Millie ? » avait-elle demandé à voix haute, d'un ton frustré. « Pourquoi être aussi cryptique ? »

Les Aurors avaient finalement indiqué qu'il s'agissait d'un accident et l'affaire n'était pas allée plus loin. Cependant les Aurors n'avaient pas toutes les informations en leurs mains.

C'était pour ça que Millicent s'était adressée à _elle_ et non à Tracey ou Pansy. Daphné était la seule à connaître le secret de Millicent. Elle savait toutefois qu'elle devrait approcher la situation avec beaucoup de prudence. Elle devait être absolument _certaine_ de son intuition. Elle ne voulait pas partager l'information aux Aurors sans raison. Après tout, il s'agissait de la réputation à titre posthume de son amie. Elle ne comptait pas révéler sa vie privée, ni prendre le risque que les autres l'apprennent si elle n'était pas _certaine_ que cette information avait un rapport avec sa mort.

Daphné n'avait jamais été tendre avec Millicent. Elle avait toujours utilisé la méthode douce mais ferme avec son amie car elle manquait cruellement de discipline personnelle. Malgré tout, et même si leurs derniers échanges avaient été tendus, elle lui resterait toujours loyale.

Millicent comptait sur elle pour recouvrer le mystère autour de sa mort et Daphné était prête à utiliser toutes les ressources à sa disposition pour le faire.

« _Miss Greengrass. _» salua une voix.

Daphné leva la tête et son regard se posa sur un homme court et chauve, à la silhouette un peu trapue. Il portait un costume particulièrement clinquant d'une teinte violette ainsi que des chaussures en peau de dragon. Il lui serra chaleureusement la main.

« Cela fait des années que je ne vous ai pas vue. Merlin, vous ressemblez de plus en plus à votre père. » dit-il avec un rire. « Entrez, je vous en prie. Alda, apportez-nous une tasse de thé, si vous le voulez bien. »

La réceptionniste hocha la tête, visiblement ennuyée d'être tirée de sa lecture de Sorcière-Hebdo.

Daphné pénétra dans le bureau - une large pièce décorée ostensiblement, probablement pour impressionner la clientèle. Le violet dominait la pièce. Daphné prit place sur l'un des fauteuils en cuir tandis que Sleezer s'installait dans son siège.

Oscar Sleezer était un avocat véreux connu pour ses méthodes douteuses mais efficaces. Il n'hésitait pas à se salir les mains pour le compte de ses clients. Il n'avait aucun scrupule pour atteindre ses objectifs.

Daphné savait que son père mandatait Sleezer pour des affaires en tout genre. Sa discrétion à toute épreuve et le fait qu'il ne pose aucune question étaient d'une valeur précieuse.

Georgius Greengrass était un homme paranoïaque et Daphné savait qu'il vérifiait systématiquement les antécédents des gens avec qui il faisait des affaires. Il demandait à Sleezer de lui faire des comptes rendus détaillés avant de prendre des décisions importantes.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ?» demanda-t-il d'une voix agréable.

« J'ai une question pour vous. » déclara Daphné d'une voix calme.

« Dites-moi. » encouragea l'homme.

« Vous savez qu'une fois que j'aurais hérité du patrimoine de mon père, j'aurais besoin d'un avocat pour gérer mes affaires ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse. « Ce serait idéal que vous continuiez à travailler pour la famille quand cela arrivera, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sleezer esquissa un petit sourire et hocha la tête, indiquant qu'il comprenait.

« Pas de doute, vous êtes_ vraiment _la fille de votre père. » assura-t-il, semblant impressionné.

La dénommée Alda pénétra dans la pièce, posant deux tasses de thé sur le bureau avant de sortir discrètement. Sleezer agita sa baguette d'un geste discret et l'une des tasses lévita face à Daphné.

« Du sucre ? » demanda Sleezer.

« Du lait. » répondit-elle machinalement.

Le pichet de lait s'éleva dans les airs et versa son contenu dans la tasse de Daphné. Elle s'empara de cette dernière et la porta à ses lèvres.

« Mon père ne sait pas que je suis ici et j'aimerais que ça reste ainsi. » poursuivit Daphné, reposant la tasse sur la table.

« Discrétion totale. » indiqua Sleezer. « C'est la devise de mon cabinet. »

Daphné hocha la tête et extirpa sa pochette qu'elle posa devant Sleezer, sur le bureau. Il tira le fascicule dans sa direction et posa des lunettes rectangles sur son nez épaté avant de parcourir le contenu du dossier des yeux.

« J'ai besoin de toutes les informations que vous pouvez trouver sur cette personne. » indiqua Daphné. « Je veux _tout _savoir. »

Elle décela une lueur d'hésitation dans son regard tandis qu'il lisait les lignes qu'elle avait inscrites sur le parchemin.

« Ses documents sont probablement scellés et tenus confidentiels du fait de son ancienne profession. » devina Sleezer, se grattant la tête, comme s'il réfléchissait. « Cela risque d'être compliqué. »

« Je sais. C'est pour ça que je suis venue vous voir, Sleezer. Si quelqu'un peut le faire, c'est bien _vous._ »

Elle savait pertinemment que Sleezer avait les contacts et les ressources pour l'aider. C'était pour cette raison que son père travaillait avec lui. Connaissant les exigences élevées de son père, cela signifiait que Sleezer serait en mesure de faire ce qu'on attendait de lui.

« Vous me flattez, Miss Greengrass. » dit-il en s'enfonçant plus confortablement dans son fauteuil. « Je vais m'en occuper. »

Il tourna le parchemin, et fixa longuement la photo qu'elle avait ajouté dans la pochette.

« Pourquoi cherchez-vous à obtenir des informations sur cette personne ? » demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

Daphné soupira, l'image de Millicent allongée dans son cercueil lui revenant en tête. Son amie s'était adonnée à beaucoup d'activités dangereuses avant sa mort. Et la relation secrète qu'elle avait entretenue avait été l'une d'elle.

« Car mon amie a été assassinée. Et je soupçonne cette personne d'être impliquée. » répondit Daphné d'une voix ferme, son regard s'assombrissant.

Elle baissa les yeux sur la photo posée devant Sleezer, fixant le visage de Sirius Black.


	22. Loyalty is Dead

**XXII. Loyalty is Dead**

« Je croyais que tu ne comptais pas porter de robe de bal, Ginevra. » rappela Draco Malfoy avec morgue, arborant son habituel rictus moqueur.

Ginny grimaça tandis qu'elle observait les robes scintillantes exhibées sur un portant. Ils se trouvaient à Pré-au-Lard, dans une boutique de robes de cocktails. Certaines tenues étaient portées par des mannequins en plastique, qui changeaient de poses de temps à autre, comme pour mettre le vêtement en valeur. Pour une raison inconnue (Ginny soupçonnait fortement Ron) Molly Weasley, sa mère, avait appris que l'élection _Miss Fondatrice _était maintenue et qu'un bal aurait lieu afin de sacrer la gagnante. Molly l'avait convaincue de porter une robe de bal. Pour persuader Ginny, sa mère l'avait prise par les sentiments. Elle était _sa fille unique_, une occasion pareille ne se reproduirait _probablement jamais_, avait-elle rédigé dans un long courrier. Elle voulait garder des photos souvenir de ce jour _exceptionnel._

Ginny avait finalement accepté par dépit, se sentant forcée de succomber au chantage affectif de sa mère. Elle avait fait vivre un calvaire à ses parents l'année précédente et si porter une _fichue_ robe de bal faisait plaisir à sa génitrice, elle était prête à se sacrifier. Elle avait cependant formellement interdit à sa mère de coudre sa tenue pour l'occasion. La connaissant, elle n'aurait probablement pas fermé l'œil de la nuit pour s'assurer de finir la confection avant le bal.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle m'ait donné de l'argent pour acheter une robe alors que ça fait _trois ans_ que je demande la même somme pour un nouveau balai. » pesta Ginny, jetant un regard dégoûté à une robe d'un rose brillant.

Elle soupira, s'efforçant de trouver une tenue correcte parmi la sélection piteuse qui s'offrait à elle.

« C'est stupide de mettre autant de gallions dans une robe que je ne porterai probablement plus jamais après ce fichu bal. » poursuivit-elle, de mauvaise humeur.

« Pas certain que ce soit le cas. Imaginons que tu gagnes l'élection et que tu doives assister à des évènements pour représenter l'école. » fit remarquer Draco.

« Merlin, ne parle pas de malheur. » rétorqua Ginny, horrifiée. « Il faut que je me fasse disqualifier, et vite. »

Il ne restait plus que trois semaines avant le bal et le fameux couronnement de Miss Fondatrice.

« Pourquoi tu es si réticente, Ginevra ? Ce ne serait pas la fin du monde si tu l'emportais. » avança Draco.

Ginny lui jeta un regard médusé.

« Je te rappelle que tu disais _aussi_ que c'était une élection stupide, il y a quelques mois. » dit-elle en levant un sourcil accusateur dans sa direction.

Il haussa les épaules.

« Je veux simplement te voir dans une robe de bal. » dit-il finalement avec amusement.

« Eh bien, on dirait que c'est ton jour de chance, Draco. » déclara Ginny tandis qu'elle s'emparait de deux robes, l'air déterminé.

Elle se dirigea vers les cabines d'essayages d'un pas résolu sous le regard perplexe de Draco.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'enquit-il.

« C'est évident, non ? Je vais les essayer. » répondit Ginny avec impatience avant d'entrer dans l'une des cabines.

« Je croyais que ça portait malheur pour le marié de voir la robe avant la cérémonie. » fit remarquer Draco d'un ton moqueur.

« Le marié n'a qu'à fermer les yeux. » répliqua Ginny en tirant d'un coup sec le rideau de la cabine pour dissimuler la vue.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça, c'est bien trop tentant. » se plaignit Draco.

On entendit le frottement de vêtements qu'on ôtait, mêlé à des soupirs de frustration.

« Dis-moi si tu as besoin d'aide avec la fermeture. » lança Draco d'un ton taquin.

En guise de réponse, il reçut une insulte particulièrement colorée de la part de la jeune fille. Quelques instants plus tard, Ginny sortait de la cabine, portant une robe d'un bleu céleste avec des épaules bouffies.

« Je ressemble à ma tante Muriel. » commenta-t-elle en gémissant. « Enfin, avec moins de poitrine et sans la moustache. »

« Disons que tu peux probablement trouver mieux. » affirma Draco avec tact.

Ginny s'engouffra de nouveau dans la cabine. La robe suivante qu'elle essaya était trop serrée et la couleur ne seyait pas à sa teinte de cheveux. La troisième possédait trop de fioritures. Quant à la dernière, Ginny réalisa qu'elle paraissait sur le point de faire sa promenade réglementaire sur _l'Allée des Embrumes_. Cette dernière tenue ne sembla toutefois pas déplaire à Draco car son regard s'attarda un peu trop longtemps sur elle.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent finalement la boutique, elle laissa échapper un long soupir de frustration. Elle était sortie les mains vides - aucune des robes n'ayant retenu son attention. Ginny n'avait pas la patience de chercher plus longtemps. A cette allure, elle se rendrait probablement au bal en uniforme.

Elle décida de chasser le problème dans un recoin de sa tête. Elle gérerait la situation plus tard. Ils se dirigèrent vers _le District_, se plaçant dans la longue file d'attente donnant l'accès au concert privé de _Rock'n'Troll_. Ginny retrouva sa bonne humeur. Il s'agissait de l'un de ses groupes favoris, et la perspective du concert était bien plus excitante que la recherche de cette maudite robe.

Elle sortit du concert radieuse, de l'excitation plein les yeux. Grâce à l'oncle de Draco, ils avaient obtenu des places au premier rang, et elle avait eu la chance de rencontrer le groupe pendant une séance de dédicace réservé à quelques fans uniquement. Elle avait soigneusement rangé son nouveau t-shirt dédicacé par _Elektra Morningstar_, la vocaliste et leadeuse du groupe. Ils décidèrent de s'arrêter aux _Trois Balais_ avant leur retour au château.

« Je suis contente d'être sortie un peu de Poudlard. » avoua Ginny en jouant distraitement avec le bord de sa pinte de bièraubeurre. « L'ambiance est devenue _tellement_ glauque. »

Draco hocha la tête, gravement, semblant partager son opinion sur la question.

« Depuis qu'Hermione s'est faite agresser, tout le monde est paranoïaque et sur les nerfs. » continua Ginny.

Depuis l'attaque d'Hermione, toutes les rumeurs sensationnelles se répandaient dans l'école. Agnes Monkleigh, une cinquième année de Serpentard, clamait sur tous les toits que les attaques étaient perpétrées par Lord Voldemort, un tueur en série connu pour sa haine profonde des femmes.

Elle prétendait qu'il avait été un adolescent bizarre et rejeté pendant sa jeunesse et qu'il faisait désormais payer ses frustrations à des femmes innocentes. Selon elle, il s'était attaqué aux candidates de _Miss Fondatrice_ car elles étaient des symboles de beauté et popularité.

Même si les Aurors et la Direction ne semblaient pas croire au lien entre la mort de Millicent et l'attaque d'Hermione, les mesures de sécurité furent renforcées. Un couvre-feu plus restrictif avait été instauré. Il était désormais interdit aux élèves de se rendre dans les salles communes qui n'étaient pas les leurs et il était demandé à tous les étudiants de se promener en binôme ou par groupe.

Ginny n'avait pas eu l'occasion de parler en privé à Hermione après ce jour à l'infirmerie. Elle avait eu des nouvelles de la jeune fille par le biais d'Harry, son meilleur ami.

« Elle est vraiment choquée. » lui avait-il indiqué. « Si on retrouve celui qui a fait ça… »

Son regard sombre et son ton menaçant avaient un peu étonné Ginny. Harry était habituellement adorable et d'une gentillesse incroyable. Il était surprenant de le voir ainsi contrarié. Elle comprenait toutefois sa colère. On voyait désormais régulièrement des Aurors dans le château, une mesure de ''dissuasion'' selon Harry, qui avait rapporté à Ginny les dires de son père.

« Tu devrais faire attention à toi, en attendant. Qui sait quel malade se balade dans les couloirs en ce moment. » continua Harry, l'air sombre.

« On dirait Ron qui parle. » lança Ginny avec amusement.

La veille, elle s'était faite remonter les bretelles par son frère pour être sortie sans ''binôme.'' Elle avait été tellement ébahie par son éclat de voix qu'elle était restée silencieuse, la bouche ouverte. Il était rare que son frère s'emporte sur elle de la sorte. C'était toujours elle qui le faisait, habituellement.

« Il a raison de le faire, Ginny. Je sais que tu es une fille têtue mais pour une fois, écoute ce qu'il te dit. » la sermonna Harry.

« Je ne suis pas têtue. Je n'aime tout simplement pas qu'on me dise quoi faire. » argumenta Ginny avec un rire.

« Qu'est-ce qui était aussi urgent pour que tu sortes ? Malfoy t'attendait ? » demanda Harry.

Les oreilles écarlates de Ginny furent suffisantes pour répondre à sa question. Harry arbora un sourire goguenard.

« Alors, comment ça se passe, entre vous ? Toujours pas d'avancée ?» taquina-t-il.

« Occupe-toi de tes affaires, Harry Potter. » répliqua-t-elle.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir tandis qu'il s'esclaffait bruyamment.

« En fin de compte, si on parlait de _tes_ affaires ? » suggéra-t-elle. « Je t'ai vu lorgner toute la soirée sur Dean Thomas, hier. Pourquoi on ne parle pas plutôt de _ça_ ? »

Le visage d'Harry prit une teinte corail qu'elle n'avait jamais vue sur lui. Il commença à bredouiller des paroles incompréhensibles, se confondant en explications peu convaincantes. Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Ginny de laisser échapper un rire ouvertement moqueur. Il était tellement facile de le mettre dans l'embarras. C'était presque jouissif.

« Allez, Harry. Tu peux m'en parler, je ne dirai rien à personne. » promit Ginny. « Que se passe-t-il entre vous ? »

Harry parut hésiter - comme s'il évaluait s'il devait lui dire la vérité.

« _Vous baisouillez_ ? » demanda Ginny d'un ton criard, imitant la voix de Pansy Parkinson lorsqu'elle se mettait à ragoter.

Harry rit à sa remarque.

« Pas vraiment. » admit-il en grimaçant.

« Mais tu _aimerais_… Pas vrai ? » devina Ginny.

« Ça ne me déplairait pas. » avoua finalement Harry, le feu aux joues.

Ginny laissa échapper un gloussement dramatique.

« Je peux jouer les entremetteuses ?» demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce, battant des cils, faisant mine d'imiter une petite fille. « _S'il-te-plaît ?_ »

« Absolument pas ! » s'exclama-t-il d'une voix horrifiée.

Son éclat de voix attira des regards curieux de la part d'un groupe de cinquièmes années non loin du sofa sur lequel ils étaient installés.

« Allez, Harry ! Résultats garantis. » assura-t-elle.

« Non. » coupa-t-il avec embarras.

« Tu comprends, maintenant ? » demanda-elle, esquissant un sourire mutin.

« Je comprends quoi ? »

« Pourquoi je n'aime pas qu'on se mêle de ma relation avec Draco Malfoy. Ce n'est pas cool, quand on te fait la même chose, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-elle en le narguant.

Il secoua la tête, ayant visiblement retenu la leçon.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu veux aller faire des tours de terrain au stade avant le couvre-feu ? » proposa-t-elle en soupirant, désœuvrée. « Je n'en peux plus de rester enfermée. »

/

« Pourquoi c'est toujours _moi_ qu'on choisit pour faire ce genre de choses ? » interrogea Pansy en soufflant de manière dramatique.

« Parce que tu es une actrice dans l'âme, Pansy. » répondit Daphné sur le ton de l'évidence.

Pansy sembla apprécier le compliment car elle cessa de se plaindre et croisa les jambes. Elle farfouilla dans son sac, à la recherche de sa trousse de maquillage et en extirpa un petit miroir noir. Elle s'observa sous toutes les coutures d'un air critique, arrangeant ses cheveux.

« Tu me trouves comment en blonde ?» interrogea-t-elle, tandis qu'elle replaçait une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière son oreille.

Son carré plongeant noir avait disparu, remplacé par une longue chevelure blonde.

« Ultra-baisable. » répondit Daphné en l'observant de haut en bas, l'air appréciateur.

Pansy lui tira la langue.

« Tu sais, je dois te faire une confession. » commença Pansy, prenant un air gêné qui ne lui ressemblait guère.

« Je plaisantais, Pansy. Je ne suis pas lesbienne. » rétorqua Daphné.

« Moi non plus. Enfin… Il m'est peut-être arrivée de rêver de me faire léchouiller par une autre fille. Mais ça ne veut rien dire sur ma sexualité, hein ? » insista Pansy.

Daphné secoua la tête en observant son amie. Pansy Parkinson était vraiment un spécimen venu d'une autre planète.

« Ce que j'allais vraiment dire c'est que... C'est la première fois que je viens voir un psy. » déclara Pansy avec une excitation nouvelle.

_Étonnant_, ne put s'empêcher de penser Daphné.

Daphné elle-même avait consulté un psychomage en compagnie de son père et de sa-demi-sœur afin de _''recoller leur relation endommagée et redevenir une famille unie.''_ L'affaire s'était révélée être un vaste fiasco et Georgius Greengrass avait rapidement compris que mettre ses deux filles dans la même pièce pour parler de leurs problèmes était un danger pour l'humanité.

« Bon, je crois que son dernier rendez-vous est bientôt terminé. » lança Daphné, tendant le cou pour observer la porte du bureau au bout du couloir. « Tout est clair de ton côté, pour le plan ? »

« Évidemment. » répondit Pansy avec hauteur. « J'ai un don pour ça, tu te souviens ? »

Quelques instants plus tard, on entendit une porte s'ouvrir, suivie par des paroles que Daphné ne parvint pas à distinguer. Des pas se rapprochèrent de la salle d'attente dans laquelle elles patientaient. Une femme portant un tailleur tendance gris anthracite se présenta devant elles, leur souriant amicalement.

« Miss Greygoose ? Je suis à vous. » dit-elle d'une voix avenante.

Elle les conduisit à un bureau à l'apparence sobre et épurée, décoré avec goût. Daphné prit place sur le sofa en velours. Pansy s'installa à ses côtés mais laissa un mètre de distance entre elles.

« Joli veste. _Nosf et Ratus_ ? » interrogea Pansy.

La femme hocha la tête, un peu surprise, mais visiblement impressionnée.

« J'adore ces deux créateurs. Leur dernière collection automne-hiver est vraiment d'un autre monde. » s'émerveilla Pansy avec excitation. « D'ailleurs j'ai… »

Daphné s'éclaircit la gorge sans aucun tact, envoyant un regard appuyé à Pansy qui sembla saisir le message et s'interrompit. La femme les observa tour à tour, psychanalysant probablement ce premier contact.

C'était en cherchant dans les affaires de Millicent que Daphné avait trouvé les coordonnées de Caitlyn McCarthy, sa psychomage. Daphné avait proposé à son père de collecter soigneusement les affaires de son amie afin qu'elles lui soient transmises. Il avait accepté sa proposition avec reconnaissance, ému par l'attention.

En triant les affaires de son amie, Daphné en avait profité pour farfouiller dans ses papiers et ses malles, à la recherche d'un quelconque élément qui pourrait l'aider dans son enquête. Elle avait trouvé la carte d'un cabinet de psychomagie, puis, en observant l'agenda de Millicent, elle avait aperçu deux rendez-vous par mois. Les lignes avaient été griffonnées avec les initiales de la psychomage et Daphné avait rapidement fait le rapprochement.

Elle savait que Millicent voyait régulièrement un psychomage depuis le divorce de ses parents. Elle leur avait annoncé deux années auparavant, se moquant ouvertement de cette nouvelle ''corvée'' imposée par sa mère. ''_Barbant_'' avait commenté Millicent, irritée à l'idée de gâcher deux heures pendant ses week-ends pour parler à une inconnue.

Après quelques mois, Millicent avait complètement cessé d'en parler. Maintenant que Daphné y réfléchissait, le comportement de Millicent avait changé rapidement après avoir commencé ces consultations. Elle était devenue renfermée, déprimée, irascible même. Ses passe-temps habituels n'avaient pas semblé lui procurer autant de plaisir et ses fréquentations étaient devenues _douteuses_.

Daphné n'avait pas fait le rapprochement, à l'époque. Peut-être s'était-il passé quelque chose dans la vie de son amie, à cette période ? Poussée par la curiosité et frustrée de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de Sleezer au sujet de sa demande, elle avait alors décidé de contacter la psychomage. Évidemment, elle savait que cette dernière ne pouvait pas lui partager d'informations confidentielles sur une ancienne patiente, à cause du secret médical.

Daphné avait donc élaboré un plan pour s'assurer d'obtenir les informations d'une manière ou d'une autre. Cela expliquait sa présence actuelle dans le cabinet de Caitlyn McCarthy en compagnie de Pansy.

« Dites-m'en plus sur les raisons de votre présence ici, aujourd'hui. » demanda gentiment la psychomage.

Elle venait de saisir une pochette bleue vierge d'une commode, rangée à l'extrémité de la pièce.

« Parce que ma demi-sœur, _Alfreda_, me pourrit l'existence. » répondit Daphné, jetant un regard noir vers Pansy.

« A vrai dire, Doc, ce que _Delphina_ a omis de vous dire, c'est qu'elle est jalouse de moi. » rétorqua Pansy. « Ce qui est normal étant donné que je suis _clairement _la plus belle des deux. Elle n'arrive pas à le digérer. »

« Je ne vois _vraiment_ pas ce que je pourrais jalouser chez toi. Enfin peut-être ta teinture ratée et ton sens de la mode dépassé. » répliqua Daphné.

« Je vois. » répondit Caitlyn, avant de prendre des notes sur son parchemin. « Je crois que je saisis déjà l'ampleur du problème. »

Elle releva les yeux vers les deux jeunes filles.

« Pourquoi ne pas vous exprimer sur vos frustrations respectives, à tour de rôle ? L'une pourrait commencer et l'autre devra attendre qu'elle termine avant d'intervenir, entendu ? Vous voulez commencer, Delphina ? »

« Pourquoi c'est à_ elle_ de commencer ? » s'exclama Pansy d'un ton outré. « Ce n'est pas juste. »

« Parce que je serai toujours devant toi, pauvre troll hideux. » assena Daphné.

Pansy posa une main sur sa poitrine, feignant l'outrage.

« Vous avez entendu ça, Doc ? Vous allez la laisser m'insulter et me forcer à me taire ? » dit-elle.

« Aucune insulte et manque de respect ne sont tolérés dans cette pièce. » rappela la psychomage. « Rappelez-vous du pacte que vous avez signé dans la salle d'attente. »

« Elle peut parler en premier, si elle veut. Après tout, il faut toujours garder le meilleur pour la fin. » lança vicieusement Daphné.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais_ tout _déballer, Delphi-moche. » assura Pansy en se tournant vers Caitlyn. « Delphina est verte de jalousie car son ex Drake était fou de _moi_. Il m'a même embrassée pendant une soirée alors qu'il sortait avec _elle_. Savoir qu'il a préféré mettre leur relation en l'air pour moi la ronge de l'intérieur. Je parie qu'elle n'en dort plus la nuit. »

Daphné écarquilla les yeux, médusée par ses paroles. Lorsqu'elles avaient préparé leur fausse dispute, ces paroles n'avaient _pas_ fait partie du plan. Elle s'empêcha de lever les yeux au ciel. Pansy était vraiment ingérable. Il fallait toujours qu'elle aille trop loin.

« Est-ce le problème, Delphina ? Vous en voulez à votre demi-sœur à cause de cette histoire avec votre ex-petit ami ? » demanda la psychomage.

Daphné baissé la tête, puis soupira, comme si on l'avait démasquée.

« Absolument. Je suis écœurée qu'il m'ait quitté pour… elle. Surtout parce que je sais la _vérité_. » ajouta-t-elle

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda Caitlyn avec insistance.

« Il est tellement _humiliant _d'être plaquée par un garçon pour un autre garçon. » répondit Daphné d'un ton dramatique.

Elle s'avança et désigna la boîte de mouchoirs posée sur la table basse près du sofa.

« Je peux ? » demanda-t-elle, prenant une voix éplorée.

« Allez-y. » encouragea la psychomage.

« Merci. » répondit Daphné, avant de s'emparer d'un mouchoir et de le poser au coin de ses yeux, faisant mine d'éponger des larmes invisibles au coin de ses yeux.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Pansy lui adressa un regard curieux, se demandant probablement ce qu'elle allait prétendre.

« Personne ne sait que ma demi-sœur est une fille transgenre. J'ai eu du mal à l'accepter moi-même, je dois vous l'avouer. Mais n'allez pas penser que je suis pleine de préjugés, ce n'est _absolument _pas le cas. Je suis ouverte d'esprit, je vous l'assure. Quand ce genre de choses arrivent dans la famille des _autres_. Pas la mienne. »

Pour une fois dans sa vie, Pansy sembla avoir le clapet fermé. Elle ouvrit la bouche, médusée par les paroles de Daphné.

« Oh. _Je vois_. » déclara Caitlyn en griffonnant quelques mots sur son parchemin.

« Mais non… Je… Elle… » bafouilla Pansy en observant successivement Daphné et la psychomage.

« Donc, si je comprends bien, la transition de votre sœur a été difficile à vivre pour vous ? » interrogea Caitlyn.

« Je ne suis _pas _un garçon. » s'exclama Pansy d'une voix outrée.

« C'est bon, Alfreda, tu peux dire la vérité, maintenant. Nous sommes dans un environnement sain et amical. » assura Daphné, faussement compréhensive.

Pansy parut sur le point de s'étouffer. Le coin de sa bouche tiquait nerveusement. Il fallut à Daphné toute sa maîtrise d'elle-même pour ne pas partir dans un fou rire incontrôlable à la vue de l'expression indignée de son amie.

« Elle a encore du mal à en parler devant les autres - et je ne veux pas admettre son secret en public. Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. Mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'en parler pendant ces séances. Je veux qu'Alfreda comprenne ce que je ressens. » continua Daphné.

Elle fit mine de renifler avant d'en rajouter une couche.

« Si vous ne me croyez pas, regardez bien son visage. La forme de son nez, ses sourcils épais, ses pommettes larges. Ce sont des traits typiquement masculins. Elle arrive à peine à cacher sa pomme d'Adam. » continua Daphné. « Et Merlin, est-ce qu'on peut parler de ses _genoux_ ? »

Les yeux de Pansy lui lançaient des éclairs. Lorsque la psychomage se tourna vers Pansy pour s'adresser à elle, Daphné arbora un sourire moqueur, narguant ouvertement son amie.

Soudainement, cette dernière se releva, semblant saisie d'une crise soudaine. Elle commença à respirer bruyamment, se tenant la nuque de manière exagérée sous le regard médusé de la psychomage.

« Je crois… Je crois que je n'arrive pas à…à… respirer. » se lamenta Pansy, le souffle saccadé, feignant la panique. « Crise…de… panique. »

Elle commença à déambuler dans la pièce, tentant de prendre appui sur les murs, devant le regard désemparé de la psychomage qui ne semblait pas savoir comment agir.

« Je…vais…m'évanouir. » continua Pansy, ses yeux se convulsant dans leurs orbites. « Aidez-moi ! »

« Il lui faut un sac, vite ! » s'exclama Daphné en direction de la psychomage. « Elle en a un dans ses affaires, dans la salle d'attente ! »

« Vite ! Je ne tiens plus. » continua de geindre Pansy, en se dirigeant vers le couloir.

La psychomage, paniquée, se leva d'un bond et se rua à la suite de Pansy, probablement pour dénicher le sac en question. Une fois certaine qu'elle était hors de sa vue, Daphné bondit en direction de la commode. Elle faillit s'étrangler de rire en constatant qu'elle était ouverte. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'elle soit fermée par un sort quelconque. A quelques mètres, elles pouvaient distinguer les voix étouffées de Pansy et de la psychomage.

A l'intérieur, des centaines de dossiers rangés dans des pochettes bleues s'entassaient, classés alphabétiquement. Elle farfouilla à l'intérieur, à la recherche de la lettre B.

_Bulstrode, Millicent_, vit-elle sur l'un d'eux. Elle saisit le rouleau de parchemin qu'elle avait fourré dans sa poche et apposa sa baguette sur le papier vieilli, murmurant un sort de copie. Elle commença par les dernières pages, jetant un regard derrière elle. Elle n'entendait plus les voix de Pansy et Caitlyn.

« Vite… » murmura-t-elle avec impatience, observant les mots qui se copiaient progressivement.

Le dossier était bien trop volumineux. Pendant une fraction de secondes, elle eut l'envie de simplement le subtiliser dans sa totalité mais elle savait que c'était trop risqué. Elle ne serait pas étonnée si la psychomage utilisait un sort antivol sur ses dossiers confidentiels, comme le faisait le père de Daphné. Le sortilège effaçait le contenu lorsqu'il quittait la pièce attribuée.

Le sort de copiage était une méthode efficace mais malheureusement trop lente. Le dossier contenait trop de pages, probablement à cause des années de consultations entre Millicent et sa psychomage. Daphné n'avait pas la possibilité d'y passer des heures. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être prise en flagrant délit. Elle s'arrêta finalement, après avoir copié une douzaine de pages, priant intérieurement qu'elles contiendraient des informations précieuses pour elle.

Elle saisit son rouleau de parchemin puis le fourra sans cérémonie dans sa poche, avant de quitter la pièce à la hâte. Dans la salle d'attente, elle trouva Pansy sur une chaise, un verre d'eau dans les mains, la psychomage agenouillée à ses côtés. Daphné s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Je vais m'occuper d'elle, merci pour votre aide. » dit Daphné, adressant un regard appuyé à Pansy.

« Je me sens mieux tout d'un coup. » assura Pansy, perdant son air souffrant. « Merci, Doc. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie. »

« Vous êtes certaines que… » commença la psychomage, incertaine.

« Oui oui. » s'empressa de répondre Daphné, avant d'attraper Pansy par le bras. « Merci pour votre aide, je crois que cette discussion a vraiment sauvé notre relation. »

Elle jeta une petite bourse de gallions en direction de la psychomage. Cette dernière les observa quitter son cabinet, l'air abasourdi, se demandant probablement si elle assistait à une farce.

« Petite garce perfide. » accusa immédiatement Pansy, une fois qu'elles furent de retour sur l'allée principale de Pré-au-Lard où le cabinet de la psychomage était installé. « Tu es vraiment allée trop loin, Greengrass. »

« Tu as commencé. » rappela Daphné, sans le moindre remord. « Si tu t'en étais tenue au plan, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de sortir l'artillerie lourde. »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle t'ait crue. » poursuivit Pansy. « C'est insultant. »

Elle pesta tout le long du chemin du retour au château, dressant une liste exhaustive des méthodes qu'elle utiliserait pour rendre à Daphné la monnaie de son gallion.

« Tu as eu ce que tu cherchais ? » demanda-t-elle finalement, une fois calmée.

Daphné hocha la tête.

« C'était quoi, exactement ? » Insista Pansy en plissant les yeux.

« Un truc pour mon père. » répondit évasivement Daphné, avant de changer de sujet.

Elle n'avait pas donné les vraies raisons de leur visite au cabinet. Pansy ne savait pas que Caitlyn était la psychomage de Millie et elle ne ferait probablement pas le rapprochement.

Daphné n'avait pas parlé à ses amies de ses soupçons concernant la mort de Millicent ni de Sirius Black. Elle n'avait pas encore de preuve concrète.

Pansy était incapable de garder un secret et il était évident qu'elle divulguerait l'information à quelqu'un d'autre, ce qui rendrait l'enquête de Daphné compliquée. Quant à Tracey, elle n'aurait probablement pas les épaules pour encaisser une nouvelle de la sorte. Une fois qu'elle aurait des preuves concrètes, Daphné leur en parlerait.

Elle observa sa montre et grimaça en réalisant qu'elle était supposée voir Blaise. Ils passaient moins de temps ensemble ces derniers temps, à cause de son obsession pour résoudre le mystère autour de la mort de Millie. Elle avait un peu délaissé son petit-ami, depuis. Elle sentit une vague de culpabilité s'insinuer en elle mais la chassa rapidement. La vérité était qu'elle n'avait qu'une hâte : parcourir le dossier de Millie. Lorsqu'elle croisa Blaise dans la salle commune, elle prétexta des crampes pour reporter leur rendez-vous. Il ne sembla pas vouloir insister lorsqu'elle prononça les mots ''règles douloureuses.''

Elle grimpa les marches des escaliers menant au dortoir quatre à quatre puis s'installa sur son lit, tirant les rideaux à baldaquins. Elle plaça les feuilles de parchemin qu'elle avait copié, tentant de les classer par ordre chronologique.

Le compte-rendu le plus récent remontait à dix jours avant la mort de Millicent et le plus ancien à la fin des dernières vacances d'été. Elle avait également espéré obtenir le compte-rendu de séances plus anciennes, pour obtenir une réponse sur le changement de comportement soudain de Millicent, deux ans auparavant. Daphné devrait toutefois se débrouiller avec ce qu'elle avait.

Les notes de la psychomage n'étaient pas toujours structurées ni extensives. Parfois, elle inscrivait ses propres commentaires et analyses. A d'autres reprises, elle copiait verbatim les paroles de Millie. Daphné ne connaissait absolument rien en matière de psychomagie. Certains des éléments relevés par la psychomage ne lui semblaient pas importants mais Caitlyn leur accordait visiblement une signification particulière.

Sur une page du mois de septembre, elle lut les mots suivants :

_La patiente fait état d'une réduction de pensées suicidaires. Addiction toujours présente._

Daphné poursuivit sa lecture et d'autres commentaires retinrent son attention. Les notes mentionnaient ''_un garçon''_ rencontré par Millicent. La psychomage avait reporté mot pour mot les paroles de son amie.

_Je préfère garder ça pour moi, pour l'instant. C'est rare que quelque chose de positif m'arrive, je n'ai pas envie de tout gâcher._

_Il est différent des autres. Il me comprend. Il sait ce que c'est d'avoir une adolescence difficile et des rapports compliqués avec sa famille._

_Il a aussi utilisé les substances pour supporter ses problèmes. Mais il est clean, maintenant. Je me dis qu'il y a peut-être un espoir pour moi aussi._

Les premiers commentaires sur les interactions avec ce garçon mentionnaient d'abord une amitié, découlant de leur passé commun. Ils semblaient s'être liés d'amitié grâce aux difficultés vécues avec leurs familles respectives. L'attirance semblait, à l'origine, unilatérale. Puis au fil des semaines, le ton changea et Millie indiqua à sa psychomage que les choses avaient _''pris une nouvelle tournure, plus sérieuse. ''_

Daphné se concentra sur la description que faisait son amie. Elle parlait d'une relation interdite, qui serait mal vue par leur entourage. Millicent refusait d'en parler à ses amies de peur d'être jugée.

_Personne n'est au courant. Même pas mes meilleures amies. Surtout pas mes meilleures amies._

_Elles ne comprendraient pas. Je ne pense même pas qu'elles seraient heureuses pour moi._

Daphné s'arrêta dans sa lecture, soudainement mal à l'aise. Était-ce pour cette raison que Millicent n'avait pas voulu être sincère avec elle, pendant leur dernière conversation ? Car elle avait peur d'être jugée pour sa relation avec Black ? Une nouvelle fois, Daphné ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une vague de culpabilité qu'elle chassa rapidement de son esprit. Elle ne devait pas laisser ses sentiments la faire dévier de sa mission.

Pour l'instant, elle ne connaissait rien du passé de Sirius Black ni de la manière dont leur relation avait débuté. Pourtant, en lisant les notes, il était apparent que c'était Millie qui avait fait le premier pas.

S'était-elle retrouvée en cet homme ? Grâce à leur passé commun, rempli de problèmes familiaux, et d'addiction pour pouvoir oublier leurs problèmes ? Pourtant la relation s'était mal terminée. C'était que lui avait révélé Millicent lors de leur dernière conversation.

« _Ça n'a plus d'importance, maintenant. Il a décidé de mettre un terme à notre relation._ » avait-elle dit avec dépit.

Dans les notes de la psychomage, Daphné ne trouva aucune mention de cette rupture ni aucun élément pouvait l'aider à la justifier. Elle soupira de frustration. A la vue des dates sur les parchemins, les visites de Millicent à sa psychomage s'étaient faites rares dans les semaines précédant sa mort.

Les notes du dernier rendez-vous l'ébranlèrent :

_La patiente s'est effondrée en faisant référence à sa dernière conversation avec sa mère dans laquelle elle a révélé la vérité sur les abus sexuels dont elle a été victime. Forte probabilité que son addiction et sa dépression dégénèrent sévèrement._

Daphné fixa les mots inscrits sur le parchemin, les mains tremblantes et le souffle court, profondément choquée par cette découverte. Il lui fallut relire la phrase à trois reprises pour être certaine que ces mots ne sortaient pas de son imagination.

Millicent avait été abusée sexuellement.

Cela expliquait tellement de choses. La manière dont elle s'était soudainement refermée, son addiction, son attitude, son manque de confiance envers les autres. Cette fois, Daphné ne put réprimer la culpabilité profonde qui lui envahit l'estomac. Elle songea aux nombreuses fois où elle avait eu des pensées méchantes au sujet de Millicent, de son _''manque de discipline'' _et son '_'immaturité.''_ Elle avait passé les deux dernières années à la juger constamment et à la rabaisser. Pas une seule fois Millicent ne s'était rebellée ou avait contesté ses paroles. Elle avait encaissé en silence.

Elle comprenait désormais pourquoi l'addiction de Millicent avait atteint cette extrémité. Millicent était une adolescente détruite de l'intérieur. Et le pire dans cette situation était qu'elle avait dû traverser cette épreuve seule, sans aucun soutien réel de la part de ses amies. Daphné posa le parchemin sur son lit, une boule lui obstruant la gorge, ses yeux humides.

Elle ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où elle s'était sentie aussi mal. Pour être honnête, elle n'était d'ailleurs pas certaine de s'être sentie _aussi mal_ de toute son existence.

Elle rangea les parchemins lentement avant de les dissimuler soigneusement dans sa malle, qu'elle ferma à l'aide d'un sort. Elle allait venir au bout de ce mystère. Elle le _devait _à Millicent. Elle devait retrouver la personne responsable de sa disparition tragique.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla avec une migraine atroce. Elle avait eu des difficultés à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Elle avait passé des heures à ressasser le contenu du dossier de Millicent. Elle avait tenté de se rappeler des mots que son amie avait eu au détour de leurs conversations récentes. Peut-être qu'à l'époque, ils n'avaient pas eu de sens particulier pour Daphné. Désormais qu'elle avait tous ces nouveaux éléments à l'esprit, les paroles de Millicent auraient peut-être une autre signification.

Lorsqu'elle quitta son dortoir, un peu plus tard qu'à l'accoutumée, elle remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tous les regards dans la salle commune de Serpentard étaient rivés sur elle. Ce fut la même chose dans les couloirs qu'elle traversa. Pour une fois dans son existence, Daphné Greengrass ressentit un sentiment qui ne lui était pas familier _: l'angoisse._

Quelque chose clochait, c'était évident. Son entrée dans la Grande Salle ne fit que confirmer ses doutes. Elle reçut de toute part des regards mauvais, profondément dégoûtés. Elle croisa le regard d'Éloïse Midgen qui lui adressa un regard si haineux qu'elle en fut interloquée.

« Daphné ! » entendit-elle soudainement.

Elle fut interceptée par Pansy et Tracey avant d'arriver à la table de Serpentard. Ces dernières lui jetaient des regards paniqués, et Daphné se rendit compte que la situation était probablement plus critique qu'elle ne l'imaginait.

Pansy l'attrapa par le bras et la força à faire marche arrière d'un pas empressé, visiblement au bord de la syncope. Alors qu'elles arrivaient vers les portes de la Grande Salle, Daphné aperçut une volée de papiers dans son champ de vision. Elle réalisa qu'on venait de les jeter dans _sa _direction. Elle s'arrêta, choquée. Jamais de son existence entière quelqu'un lui avait ainsi manqué de respect. Pourtant, ce fut cette fois Tracey qui attrapa son autre bras, l'empêchant de se retourner et de ramasser les papiers au sol.

Avec force, elles contraignirent Daphné à sortir de la Grande Salle. Fulminante, Daphné se laissa traîner dans la première salle de classe vide qu'elles trouvèrent. Elle inspira profondément, tentant de calmer ses nerfs. Il était inutile de s'emballer tant qu'elle ne connaissait pas l'ampleur du problème actuel.

« C'est grave ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix lente.

Le regard que ses amies échangèrent fut suffisant pour répondre à sa question.

« Quelqu'un a trouvé ça. » annonça Pansy en extirpant de sa poche un papier froissé qu'elle tendit à son amie.

Daphné s'empara du parchemin d'un geste brusque et le défroissa, observant le contenu avec avidité. Ses yeux se froncèrent. Il s'agissait des messages personnels qu'elle avait envoyé à ses amies par le biais de son carnet.

« Ça vient de ton journal. » expliqua Pansy en grimaçant. « Quelqu'un a dû trouver celui que tu as perdu, il y a quelques temps. Ils ont publié tes messages. Certains des nôtres, aussi. »

Daphné écarquilla les yeux, tandis qu'elle parcourait le contenu de ses anciens messages envoyés à l'attention de ses amies. Lorsqu'elles parlaient entre elles, elles ne faisaient preuve d'aucune retenue. Certains des messages étaient choquants, extrêmement insultants et sans aucun filtre. Des méchancetés gratuites et des attaques personnelles sur le physique des autres, leur statut social et financier, leurs familles ou encore leurs réputations. Au fil des années, peu de personnes avaient échappé à leur venin.

« Il y a des _centaines_ de pages comme celles-ci, Daphné. Des choses que tu as dites sur les élèves et les professeurs. Ils ont pris des trucs _horribles_, hors contexte. Il y en a des milliers comme ça partout dans _tout_ le château. » poursuivit Pansy, agitée.

Parmi la pile, Il y avait quelques messages de ses amies, mais la plupart d'entre eux n'étaient pas incriminants. Ils paraissaient avoir été maintenus pour laisser un contexte sur les messages suivants de Daphné. Il était évident que les coupables avaient publié ses messages dans l'intention de lui nuire à _elle_. S'en prendre directement à sa réputation et la faire passer à la vue de tous comme une fille détestable, malveillante et cruelle.

Elle sentit la colère lentement monter en elle, tandis que son cerveau tentait de rationaliser ce qui lui arrivait. _Non_, pensa-t-elle. Elle ne devait pas se laisser gagner par la panique. Elle devait garder la tête froide et trouver sa prochaine stratégie.

Elle serra les poings et ferma les yeux devant les mines affolées de ses amies.

« Ce n'est pas possible… » murmura-t-elle soudainement, ouvrant les yeux de nouveau. « Personne n'a pu avoir accès à mon journal. Il était protégé. »

Pansy hocha la tête, semblant approuver.

« D…Daphné… » chuchota une petite voix.

Daphné se tourna vers Tracey qui l'observait l'air honteux, des larmes dans les yeux, visiblement très nerveuse.

« Je… Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé. » admit Tracey d'une voix timide, se triturant les mains avec anxiété.

Daphné leva un sourcil interrogateur dans sa direction, l'encourageant à continuer.

« C'est… C'est Ginny Weasley qui a volé ton journal. Je… Je ne sais pas comment elle l'a trouvé. Mais le jour où on s'est perdues dans la forêt interdite, elle m'a enfermée dans la cabane hurlante. Et elle…Elle m'a forcée à trouver le mot de passe de ton journal. » avoua Tracey avant de fondre en larmes.

Pansy ouvrit la bouche, visiblement choquée par cette révélation.

« Je… Je suis _tellement_ désolée, Daphné. Je ne voulais pas… Elle m'a forcée… » continua Tracey, des larmes dans ses yeux.

Mais Daphné n'écoutait plus ses paroles. Elle avait l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar. De _tous _les scénarios qu'elle avait dressé dans son esprit, c'était le _dernier_ qu'elle aurait suspecté.

Sa meilleure amie l'avait_ trahie._

« Dis quelque chose… Daphné… _S'il-te-plaît_… » supplia Tracey, des vrais sanglots lui sortant désormais de la gorge.

Daphné n'aurait jamais imaginé se retrouver dans cette position. Trahie par la personne à qui elle faisait le plus confiance au monde. Qu'elle avait pris sous son aile pendant des _années_, qu'elle avait protégé et défendu bec et ongles. Tout était parti en éclats.

Elle réalisa ensuite que si Tracey avait réussi à deviner son mot de passe, cela signifiait probablement qu'elle avait mentionné à Weasley une information profondément intime sur la vie de Daphné. L'abandon précipité de sa mère, Renata.

Elle leva de nouveau les yeux vers Tracey qui paraissait dévastée. Elle pleurait inlassablement, l'observant avec cet air de biche éplorée qui dégoûta Daphné. _Quelle vipère_, pensa Daphné avec colère. Elle n'était pas innocente.

Soudainement, une rage sans nom la parcourut à la vue de ses larmes de crocodile. Poussée par une fureur indescriptible, Daphné leva la main et assena une gifle monumentale sur le visage de Tracey.

Le coup retentit dans le silence de la pièce. La violence du coup fut telle que Tracey tomba en arrière, se retrouvant au sol. Elle semblait si choquée face au geste qu'elle avait arrêté de pleurer. Tracey se tenait la joue, regardant Daphné, une expression hébétée sur son visage. Pansy les observait, la bouche ouverte, visiblement aussi ahurie.

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? » gronda Daphné d'une voix froide. « C'est de ta faute si je suis dans cette situation. Qu'est-ce Weasley t'a promis pour que tu acceptes de l'aider, hein ? »

Tracey baissa les yeux, sans répondre.

« Il n'y a _rien_. Absolument _rien _qui puisse justifier ta trahison. » déclara Daphné, ses lèvres tremblantes sous la rage.

Tracey se mordit les lèvres, s'efforçant visiblement de ne pas se remettre à pleurer, comme si elle craignait d'accroître la colère de Daphné.

« Je t'ai aidée pendant des _années_. J'ai supporté tes délires psychotiques. Je t'ai protégée, je t'ai donnée de l'importance. J'ai donné un sens à ta _misérable _existence. Tu es tellement faible, Tracey. Juste une tâche sans intérêt pour laquelle je me suis prise de pitié. » cracha-t-elle d'une voix venimeuse.

Le visage de Tracey se décomposa et Daphné en éprouva un plaisir extrême. Rien ne la réjouissait davantage que de la faire souffrir. C'était exactement ce qu'elle méritait. Elle devait éprouver la même souffrance que Daphné ressentait actuellement.

« Que ça vienne des deux autres, je m'en serais _presque_ attendue. _Mais toi ?_ » assena Daphné avec un rire sans joie.

Elle sentit des larmes remplir ses yeux et elle les effaça d'un revers de manche. Une multitude de sentiments la prenait aux tripes. La frustration, la haine, l'angoisse, la douleur.

_La mort de Millicent. La découverte de son meurtre et son viol. La culpabilité qui en avait découlé. La trahison de Tracey._

C'était trop. Même pour elle. Elle savait qu'allait perdre l'once de contrôle qu'elle avait réussi à maintenir après la découverte de la vérité au sujet de Millicent. Elle avait besoin de craquer, de s'effondrer même. Mais avant ça, elle devait emporter quelqu'un d'autre dans sa chute.

« Je vais en finir une fois pour toute avec cette histoire. » dit-elle soudainement, d'une voix dangereusement calme.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte de la salle de classe d'un pas fulminant.

« Daphné ! Que vas-tu faire ? » demanda Pansy d'un ton affolé, tenant dans ses bras Tracey qui sanglotait inlassablement.

« _Détruire Ginny Weasley._ » furent les seuls mots que prononça Daphné avant de disparaître.

/

Ginny éclata d'un rire sonore en voyant Draco presque s'encastrer dans l'une des tribunes du stade après l'une de ses feintes. Elle reprit de l'altitude sur son balai, et darda sur lui un regard supérieur.

« Tu joues vraiment salement, Ginevra. » dit-il après avoir effectué un virage à la dernière minute, évitant la collision in-extremis. « Potter a raté quelque chose en ne te laissant pas intégrer l'équipe de Gryffondor. »

Pour toute réponse, le sourire satisfait de Ginny s'élargit.

« Tu aurais toutes tes chances au _Parcours de la Mort._ » poursuivit Draco, impressionné. « Je suis sérieux. »

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre, Ginny aperçut une silhouette sur le stade qui faisait des grands signes dans leur direction.

« Tiens, je crois que c'est Harry. » dit-elle en plissant les yeux. « Je me demande bien ce qu'il veut. »

« J'imagine que c'est important. Il a l'air d'un fou, vu d'ici. » commenta Draco.

Ginny ricana.

« Je descends. » prévint-elle avant de se pencher sur son balai et de prendre de la vitesse pour rejoindre l'autre extrémité du stade.

Grâce à son balai dernier cri, Draco était déjà à ses trousses et quelques secondes plus tard, ils atterrissaient sur la pelouse parfaitement entretenue du stade.

« Tu as oublié de prendre tes médicaments, Potter ?» demanda Draco d'une voix doucereuse à l'attention d'Harry.

Ce dernier paraissait paniqué. Il tenait dans ses mains des feuilles de parchemin qu'il tendit à Ginny, ignorant les provocations de Draco.

Ginny lui jeta un regard curieux mais saisit tout de même les parchemins. Quelques-uns d'entre eux tombèrent au sol.

Ses yeux parcoururent les mots inscrits sur le papier vieilli et elle fronça les sourcils. Soudainement, son cœur rata un battement en reconnaissant une phrase qu'elle avait déjà lue quelque part.

« Qu'est-ce qu'est ? » demanda Draco qui avait ramassé l'un des papiers tombés au sol.

« Le journal de Greengrass ? » demanda Ginny d'une voix blanche, se tournant vers Harry.

Ce dernier hocha gravement la tête. Harry avait été présent le jour où elle avait subtilisé le journal et qu'elle avait forcé Tracey à lui donner accès à celui-ci.

« Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe. » ordonna Ginny.

« Les pages ont été publiées partout dans l'école. Je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu. C'est toi, Ginny ? » demanda Harry d'une voix prudente.

Ginny secoua frénétiquement la tête.

« Quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'il se passe, ici ? » s'exclama Draco, visiblement perdu.

« J'ai volé le journal personnel de Greengrass. » répondit-elle d'un ton factuel. « Tous ces passages proviennent de son carnet. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui les aie publiés. »

« Où est-il, maintenant ? Le journal ? » demanda Harry.

« Dans mes affaires. Je ne sais pas comment… » commença Ginny avant de s'interrompre, ouvrant des yeux paniqués. « Il faut que j'y aille. »

En moins de cinq minutes, elle se retrouva dans son dortoir, après avoir couru dans les couloirs comme une forcenée. Elle n'attendit pas de reprendre son souffle et se jeta en direction de sa malle, l'ouvrant sans cérémonie. Elle fouilla à l'intérieur avec des gestes fébriles, à la recherche du journal qu'elle y avait dissimulé.

Il avait disparu.

Ginny, assise au sol, sentit la panique s'insinuer en elle. Un souvenir lui revint en mémoire. Une dizaine de jours auparavant, elle avait retrouvé sa malle sens dessus-dessous, comme si quelqu'un avait fouillé dans ses affaires.

Elle n'avait pas fait attention à ce moment-là, et s'était persuadée qu'elle avait elle-même mis le désordre dans ses affaires. Après tout, elle n'était pas une personne particulièrement organisée. Aussi, avec tous les évènements récents, il était probable qu'elle ne se souvienne pas d'avoir mis le bazar dans sa propre malle.

Elle aurait dû écouter son instinct, ce jour-là. Quelqu'un avait fouillé dans ses affaires et avait subtilisé le journal.

Elle se releva, jurant bruyamment. Son conflit avec les Quatre avait été mis en suspens, récemment. Qui savait ce que ce nouvel affront allait provoquer ? Elle espéra secrètement que Tracey Davis n'avait pas révélé la vérité au sujet du journal. Après tout, si Tracey dénonçait Ginny, cela signifiait qu'elle devrait se mettre elle-même en porte-à-faux vis à vis de sa meilleure amie.

Ginny pouvait déjà imaginer une Daphné Greengrass fulminante devant le scandale tandis que sa méchanceté était révélée au grand jour.

Cela n'aurait pas dû se passer ainsi. Elle avait pris ce journal pour avoir une arme de dissuasion contre Greengrass. Elle n'avait pas réellement eu l'intention de le partager ainsi, à la vue de tous. Il y avait probablement des informations intimes et personnelles, dedans.

Elle redescendit dans la salle commune et y croisa Harry. Elle secoua la tête, lui indiquant qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Il jura.

« Tu penses que Davis lui a dit ? » demanda Harry, l'air inconfortable.

Elle pouvait comprendre sa nervosité. Il avait été présent avec elle ce soir-là, lorsqu'elle avait torturé mentalement Tracey afin d'obtenir le mot de passe du journal.

« Je ne sais pas. J'imagine qu'on le saura bien vite. » répondit Ginny, l'air sombre.

Elle comptait faire profil bas et attendre de voir ce qui découlerait de la situation. S'enliser de nouveau dans un conflit avec Daphné Greengrass était la dernière chose qu'elle désirait faire. Les dernières semaines avaient été difficiles pour elle et sa santé mentale avait été impactée. Elle n'avait pas l'énergie de s'engager dans une nouvelle guerre.

Les jours suivants, elle constata l'ampleur de la bombe lâchée par le journal. Daphné Greengrass était passée de l'élève la plus populaire de l'école à une paria de la pire espèce, haïe par tous. Son vrai visage était désormais à découvert et ce qui se cachait derrière ce masque de séduction était tout sauf attirant.

Ginny ne la vit pas pendant trois jours. Elle ne se présenta pas aux cours qu'elles avaient en commun. Même si Ginny n'avait pas souhaité que les choses se passent ainsi, elle n'éprouvait aucune pitié envers Daphné Greengrass. Les gens la voyaient désormais pour ce qu'elle était _réellement_. Une fille vicieuse, manipulatrice, hypocrite et dangereuse. Elle avait critiqué, harcelé et rabaissé des dizaines d'étudiants pendant sa scolarité. Elle méritait totalement ce qui lui arrivait désormais.

Quant au reste de de ses amies, elles firent étrangement profil bas. Pansy Parkinson passait désormais tout son temps libre avec Ron. Lorsque Ginny avait tenté de l'approcher pour en savoir plus sur Greengrass, Pansy avait indiqué qu'elle ne savait rien et s'était empressée de s'éloigner de Ginny comme si elle était porteuse d'une dragoncelle particulièrement contagieuse. Ginny avait même cru que le monde s'était écroulé lorsqu'elle avait vu Tracey Davis en compagnie de Luna Lovegood dans le parc, en grande discussion.

Tout avait changé depuis la mort de Millicent Bulstrode. Cet évènement avait chamboulé la vie des Quatre et il était évident que les conséquences s'en faisaient ressentir.

« Le point positif, là-dedans, c'est qu'elle est descendue de son piédestal. » commenta Harry en haussant les épaules, tandis qu'ils passaient devant le tableau de l'élection de Miss Fondatrice.

* * *

**Miss Fondatrice**

''Tableau d'Honneur''

* * *

1\. Mandy Brocklehurst – 480 points

2\. Daphné Greengrass – 465 points

3\. Hermione Granger – 440 points

4\. Tracey Davis – 415 points

5\. Ginevra Weasley – 410 points

6\. Luna Lovegood – 405 points

7\. Pansy Parkinson – 290 points

8\. Lavande Brown – 215 points

Sally-Ann Perks – Éliminée/Forfait – 0 points

Éloïse Migden – Éliminée/Forfait – 0 points

Padma Patil – Éliminée/Forfait - 0 points

Susan Bones - Éliminée/Forfait - 0 points

Daphné avait de nouveau perdu la première place de la compétition. Il était probable que les professeurs aient eu vent de ses propos déplacés et en prennent compte dans leur distribution de points pour l'élection. Ginny remarqua que le nom de Millicent Bulstrode n'apparaissait plus sur le tableau.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru voir ce jour arriver. Daphné Greengrass au plus bas de l'échelle sociale de Poudlard. » poursuivit Harry en ricanant. « Il y a vraiment de l'espoir pour nous tous. »

« Finalement, on dirait qu'il y a une justice dans ce monde. » renchérit Hermione en haussant les épaules.

Elle avait encore la marque des coups portés à son visage mais celle-ci s'était atténuée de manière significative. Elle avait donné aux Aurors les éléments sur son attaque et l'enquête était toujours en cours. L'affaire était cependant passée au second plan parmi les discussions des élèves après le scandale des messages fuités de Daphné Greengrass.

« Je me demande où elle est passée. Vous pensez qu'elle osera un jour remontrer son visage ? » interrogea Harry.

« J'ai entendu Seamus Finnigan dire qu'elle avait quitté l'école pendant la nuit en toute discrétion. » commenta Hermione.

« Pas sûr que Seamus soit une source très fiable. » rétorqua Harry avec un rire.

« Aucune idée. Et Parkinson refuse de dire quoi que ce soit. » déclara Ginny d'un ton las.

Encore une fois, elle avait essayé de lui tirer les vers du nez lorsqu'elle l'avait croisée devant la salle commune, attendant son frère. Pansy lui avait répondu d'un ton sec de s'occuper de ses affaires.

« _Je parie que tu es heureuse, hein ? Après tout, tu as enfin eu ce que tu voulais._ » avait-elle accusé.

Ginny s'était préparée à vertement rappeler à Parkinson qu'elle l'avait aidée dans sa lutte contre les Quatre. Elle n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de subtiliser ce journal sans elle. Toutefois, Ron avait passé le trou du portrait à cet instant précis et cela avait mis fin à la conversation des deux jeunes filles.

« Le suspense devient _insoutenable._ » acheva-t-elle d'un ton dramatique, sous le rire d'Harry.

« Ginny ? » demanda une voix familière derrière elle.

Elle se retourna et vit Draco qui s'était approché de leur groupe, arborant un air grave qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

« Tout va bien ? » dit-elle en lui adressant un sourire éclatant.

Elle ne l'avait pas vu de la journée.

« Tu ne sais pas. » déclara-t-il d'un ton factuel.

Il n'avait pas posé une question - il faisait simplement une constatation.

« Je ne sais pas _quoi_ ? » demanda-t-elle, étonnée. « Que se passe-t-il Draco, tu commences à me faire peur. »

Harry et Hermione s'étaient arrêtés de parler et observaient Draco avec confusion également. Draco posasa main sur le bras de Ginny, lui désignant d'un geste de la tête les grandes portes menant à l'extérieur.

« On peut parler en privé ? » insista-t-il, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Ginny acquiesça puis elle s'engagea à sa suite, confuse par son attitude.

« Pourquoi tu tires cette tête d'enterrement Draco ? » interrogea-t-elle.

« Ginevra… » commença-t-il d'une voix hésitante, comme s'il ne savait pas par où commencer.

Il soupira soudainement, puis se jeta à l'eau.

« Quelqu'un a commencé à faire passer _ça_ dans la salle commune de Serpentard. » l'informa—t-il. « Je ne sais pas si les autres maisons sont déjà au courant. »

Elle prit le fascicule dans ses mains, fronçant les sourcils. Le dossier portait le sceau du _Département de l'Éducation Magique Britannique._

**Numéro :** _68843798_

**Nom :** _Weasley, Ginevra_

**Date de Naissance :** _11 Août 1980_

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle, confuse.

« Ton dossier scolaire. Les informations sur ton exclusion et sur… _sur le reste_. » déclara Draco.

Autour d'elle, Ginny sentit son monde s'écrouler. Elle observa le contenu du dossier, le souffle court, le visage pâle, rongée par une angoisse soudaine qui glaça chaque cellule de son corps.

« Pas besoin d'être Auror pour savoir que Daphné Greengrass est derrière tout ça. » continua Draco d'un ton contrarié.

Mais Ginny ne l'écoutait plus. Son estomac était noué. Elle se sentait chancelante. Il ne servait plus à rien de vouloir le dissimuler aux autres. Tout le monde serait au courant des démons de son passé de manière imminente. Elle sentit ses jambes trembler, ne la tenant plus. Elle se laissa tomber au sol, ses genoux s'écrasant sur la pelouse.

C'était officiel. Daphné Greengrass lui avait porté le coup de grâce. _Elle avait gagné._


	23. Head Witch in Charge

**XXIII. Head Witch in Charge**

Ginny Weasley prit une longue inspiration, s'efforçant de contrôler la nervosité qui lui tiraillait l'estomac. Elle posa une main sur la poignée de la porte de son dortoir. Après une hésitation qui dura plusieurs secondes, elle l'actionna.

Chaque jour, c'était désormais le même rituel. Elle devait se préparer mentalement à affronter le reste du monde. Depuis que la vérité avait éclaté sur son passé, tout semblait différent.

Elle descendit les escaliers d'un pas rapide, la tête baissée, s'efforçant d'éviter les regards qui suivirent son passage. Lorsqu'elle passa le trou du portrait, elle tomba nez à nez avec Hermione Granger et Harry Potter. Elle eut un mouvement de recul et pendant une fraction de secondes, elle hésita à les ignorer et continuer sa route. Quelque chose la retint toutefois. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et lança :

« Hey. »

En guise de réponse, Hermione lui adressa un regard profondément dégoûté et elle passa devant elle, l'ignorant superbement. Ginny soupira, dépitée et déçue par sa réaction. Elle se tourna vers Harry qui lui lança un sourire nerveux avant de s'engager à la suite d'Hermione, sans lui adresser la moindre parole.

Ginny resta immobile, réprimant son envie de pleurer. En quelques instants à peine, elle avait perdu le peu d'amis qu'elle s'était faite à Poudlard. L'école entière la méprisait. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à sa _propre_ culpabilité.

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de se rendre à la Grande Salle. Elle évitait désormais les grands rassemblements comme la dragoncelle. Les regards accusateurs et les remarques déplacées l'épuisaient. Ils faisaient ressurgir des souvenirs douloureux. Elle se rendit directement à son cours de Potions. Comme à chaque fois désormais, elle s'installa au fond de la classe, à la dernière rangée et sortit ses affaires en silence.

La journée passa à une lenteur abominable et elle fut soulagée lorsque la sonnerie du dernier cours retentit, sonnant l'heure de sa libération. Elle pourrait enfin retourner dans sa grotte, loin de tout lien social et du jugement constant de ses condisciples. Elle se dirigea vers le parc. Le mois de décembre était bien entamé, accompagné de sa brise glacée et ses températures hivernales.

Une excitation palpable planait dans les couloirs de l'école. Les fêtes de fin d'année s'approchaient, ainsi que le Bal de Noël qui annoncerait le début des vacances et le couronnement de _Miss Fondatrice_. Isolée depuis plusieurs jours, Ginny avait arrêté de suivre la vie sociale de Poudlard.

A son grand soulagement, le parc était vide et elle s'installa sur son banc favori, donnant une vue directe sur le lac. Poudlard était magnifique sous la neige. Elle resserra son écharpe autour d'elle, fixant la surface quasiment gelée de l'eau, perdue dans ses pensées.

Les elfes avaient décoré les abords du château avec des sapins de quatre mètres de haut, ornés de guirlandes brillantes et de boules de Noël colorées, donnant une atmosphère encore plus chaleureuse à l'édifice.

Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut une ombre s'approcher d'elle et quelqu'un prit place à ses côtés sur le banc. Elle n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

« Je suis surprise que tu ne sois pas venu avant. » murmura-t-elle d'un ton plat.

« J'ai pensé qu'il fallait te laisser quelques jours pour te morfondre. Je sais à quel point tu adores ça. » répondit Draco.

Sa remarque lui arracha un sourire. Un geste qu'elle n'avait pas eu depuis des jours. La sensation physique lui sembla bizarre et peu naturelle.

« Est-ce qu'on peut en parler, maintenant ? » suggéra-t-il.

« Parler de quoi ? Tu as lu ce qu'il y avait dans ce dossier, toi aussi. » rappela-t-elle d'une voix amère.

« Je veux entendre ta version des faits. » dit-il.

Ginny se mordit nerveusement les lèvres. Elle ne voulait pas revivre encore et toujours les pires semaines de sa vie. Elle l'avait déjà assez fait durant ces derniers jours. Elle n'avait plus aucun répit. Même son sommeil était peuplé par ses souvenirs.

« Et pour dire la vérité, le dossier n'est pas très exhaustif. J'imagine que la moitié des rumeurs qui ont suivi sont fausses ou exagérées. » poursuivit Draco d'une voix factuelle.

« Je t'ai promis que je t'en parlerai quand je serai prête. » dit finalement Ginny. « J'imagine que c'est le moment de le faire. »

Draco acquiesça, l'encourageant à continuer.

« Ça s'est passé il y a un peu moins d'un an. Tu me connais, je suis du genre problématique. A l'époque, c'était encore pire. J'étais ingérable. Je ne pensais qu'à m'amuser, faire ce que je voulais et je ne pensais aux conséquences qu'après les faits. Non, en fait je me fichais _totalement_ des conséquences. » rectifia Ginny.

« Oui, ça me rappelle quelqu'un. » commenta Draco avec morgue.

Ginny esquissa un sourire désabusé.

« Je n'avais pas les meilleures fréquentations du monde et ça s'est empiré avec les années. Tu as dû lire le nom de Nellie dans le dossier. C'était ma meilleure amie, à l'époque. Quand je n'étais pas avec Ron, j'étais avec Nellie. » expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire nostalgique.

A son entrée à Néréide, son ancienne école, elle s'était immédiatement prise d'amitié pour cette petite fille au regard perdu. Maigrichonne, plus petite que toute leur promotion, Nellie lui avait rappelé un boursouflet inoffensif.

« Nous avions des personnalités différentes, je ne sais pas pourquoi on s'adorait autant. Mais, avec le temps, ça a changé. Nous nous sommes éloignées pendant ma cinquième année car j'ai commencé à traîner avec des élèves plus âgés et à faire les quatre cent coups avec eux. Nellie ne les aimait pas et moi, j'étais persuadée qu'elle était juste jalouse. »

Elles s'étaient disputées à maintes reprises, pendant les deux dernières années qu'elles avaient passées à Néréide. Le sujet de dispute avait toujours été le même : les fréquentations de Ginny ainsi que son comportement lorsqu'elle était avec ses nouveaux amis. « _Je ne te reconnais plus, Ginny._ » lui avait un jour dit Nellie, après l'avoir vue faire une mauvaise farce à un élève de leur année.

« Je lui disais constamment '_Nellie, décoince-toi un peu, tu as le droit de t'amuser'_. Elle ne pensait qu'aux études. C'était le même genre qu'Hermione, en moins extrême évidemment. » ajouta Ginny.

Elle savait désormais qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à être ainsi. Pourtant, à l'époque, la course à la popularité l'avait aveuglée. Elle avait désiré être _cool _à tout prix. Faire partie du club fermé des élèves qu'on idolâtrait.

« C'était une période compliquée pour moi. Je voulais juste m'intégrer à mon nouveau groupe d'amis mais en même temps, je ne voulais pas perdre ma meilleure amie. Je pensais vraiment pouvoir concilier les deux. » admit Ginny.

Elle réalisa à quel point cela avait été stupide de sa part. Elle regrettait tellement de ne pas avoir choisi Nellie.

« Un jour, ce type de dernière année, Eoin, m'a invitée à une fête qu'il organisait avec quelques amis. Il faisait partie de mon nouveau groupe, lui aussi. La fête se passait dans une sorte de caverne, pas trop loin de notre école. Nous n'avions pas le droit d'aller là-bas, parce que la falaise était dangereuse. Il y avait souvent des chutes de pierres alors ils ont restreint l'accès. Mais nous étions stupides, et on adorait le danger. Eoin m'a proposée de l'accompagner. Je ne voulais pas y aller seule alors j'ai supplié Nellie de venir même si elle les détestait et qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en eux. Je voulais juste qu'elle apprenne à les connaître. Lui prouver qu'ils n'étaient pas juste des cancres. » se justifia Ginny.

Elle avait passé des jours à tenter de convaincre son amie. Elle était persuadée de plaire à Eoin, et qu'il l'avait invitée personnellement car il l'appréciait aussi. Nellie était au courant du béguin de Ginny pour lui. « _Si tu es vraiment ma meilleure amie, tu accepteras._ » avait lancé Ginny, dans une tentative de manipulation peu reluisante.

« Elle a finalement accepté et nous sommes allées aux falaises avec les autres. On est restés des heures dans la caverne à boire du whisky pur feu et à prendre d'autres saletés. J'ai tellement bu ce soir-là que je commençais à voir trouble. » avoua Ginny avec gêne.

Ce soir-là, elle avait probablement bu la moitié d'une bouteille de whisky pur feu, ce qui semblait démesuré à l'époque, étant donné qu'elle n'était pas habituée à consommer autant l'alcool.

« Je ne sais pas exactement comment ça s'est passé mais les autres sont partis et on s'est retrouvés tous les trois. Nellie, Eoin et moi. On a tous continué à boire. Nellie ne buvait jamais, d'habitude. J'ai insisté pour qu'elle le fasse et elle l'a fait parce qu'elle ne me refusait jamais rien. » poursuivit-elle.

Elle ne gardait que des bribes de souvenirs de ce passage. Elle s'était retrouvée au bord du coma éthylique.

« J'étais ivre morte. Je me souviens juste d'être sortie de mon inconscience à un moment donné et de réaliser que j'étais seule dans la caverne. J'ai entendu la voix de Nellie. Je ne trouvais plus ma baguette, mais je me suis relevée pour aller la chercher. Les affaires d'Eoin n'étaient plus là alors j'ai juste pensé qu'il était reparti à l'école, lui aussi. Et c'est là que j'ai vu Nellie, au bord de la falaise. Elle ne marchait pas droit, j'imagine qu'elle était dans le même état que moi. Je me rappelle avoir crié son nom. Elle a fait un mauvais mouvement, a trébuché, et… et elle est tombée dans le vide. »

Ginny se souvenait encore du son de la pierre qui se fendait brusquement, faisant perdre à Nellie son équilibre.

« Il y a eu ce hurlement horrible, ensuite. Je crois que ça venait de moi, mais je n'en suis pas sûre. Je me suis ruée vers le bord, mais je ne voyais rien, il faisait trop sombre. J'ai redescendu la pente. Je crois que je n'ai jamais couru aussi vite de ma vie. J'ai entendu un bruit, comme celui d'un animal torturé et elle… elle était là. Et tout ce_ sang_ Draco… Il y avait _tellement _de sang. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un corps humain puisse en contenir autant. C'était tellement…_horrible._ »

Elle s'interrompit, incapable de prononcer un mot supplémentaire, son visage ruisselant de larmes. Elle n'avait jamais raconté les faits avec autant de détails à quelqu'un d'autre que des Aurors et sa famille.

« C'était un accident, Ginevra. » déclara Draco, qui parlait pour la première fois depuis le début de son récit. « Tu n'es pas responsable. »

« Non, c'était de ma faute. Si je ne l'avais pas poussée à m'accompagner, si je n'avais pas insisté pour qu'elle boive avant, elle n'aurait pas fait cette chute. C'est… C'est de _ma _faute. » sanglota-t-elle.

Elle ne voulait pas que Draco lui cherche des excuses. Elle avait détruit la vie de Nellie à cause de son égoïsme.

Elle sentit Draco l'attirer dans une étreinte ferme et elle s'effondra contre lui, laissant échapper des sanglots saccadés. Ils restèrent dans cette position si longtemps que le jour fit place au crépuscule.

Finalement, ses larmes se firent plus rares et ses hoquets cessèrent. Elle resta pourtant contre le torse de Draco, y trouvant un soutien nécessaire. Elle se serait probablement effondrée complètement s'il ne la tenait pas ainsi.

Lorsqu'elle reprit son calme, elle se redressa. Elle avait tellement pleuré qu'un mal de tête lui tiraillait le crâne. Elle tenta de l'ignorer puis leva ses yeux bouffis vers Draco. Elle devait vraiment être dans un piteux état car il la regardait avec une inquiétude qu'elle n'avait jamais vu chez lui.

« Les mois après ça ont été… horribles. Certaines rumeurs ont commencé à circuler à mon sujet. Certains disaient que nous nous étions disputées pendant la soirée et que c'est _moi _qui l'avais poussée. Toute l'école savait que nos relations s'étaient détériorées les mois précédents sa chute alors ils en ont juste tiré des conclusions. Et vu que j'étais le seul témoin sur place, ils pensaient que c'était facile pour moi de prétendre que c'était un accident. » poursuivit Ginny, la gorge nouée.

Assister à l'accident de Nellie avait été traumatisant. Se faire accuser par la suite avait été insupportable.

« Après ça, le reste de l'école m'a prise en grippe. Je me suis faite insulter et accuser pendant des mois. Tous les jours, sans aucune interruption. Au début, j'ai juste accepté. Parce que je me sentais coupable. J'étais persuadée que c'était ma punition pour ce qui était arrivé à Nellie. Alors, j'ai supporté. Ça a été les pires mois de ma vie. C'est pour ça que je _hais _les Quatre et que je me suis autant opposée à elles, à mon arrivée ici. Je sais ce que c'est d'être harcelée au point de ne plus vouloir sortir de son lit et d'avoir des pensées suicidaires. Je connais cette souffrance et je ne la souhaite à personne. Et je me suis promis de ne jamais le supporter ni d'en rester spectatrice. » expliqua-t-elle, les poings serrés, une soudaine détermination apparaissant sur son visage.

« Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? » demanda Draco avec patience.

« Un jour, un élève m'a dit quelque chose d'horrible encore une fois. Rien de nouveau. Je ne me souviens même pas de ce qu'il a dit, à vrai dire. Mais ce jour, c'était la goutte de trop, pour moi. J'ai complètement craqué, je ne pouvais plus supporter. Je lui ai lancé un sort. De chauve-furie, je crois. J'ai l'habitude de jeter ce sort mais ce jour-là, je ne sais pas… Peut-être à cause de mes émotions, il a été décuplé. Elles l'ont attaqué si violemment qu'il a presque perdu un œil. C'était horrible à voir. »

Elle grimaça tandis qu'elle se souvenait de l'état piteux dans lequel il avait été laissé lorsque les chauve-furies en avaient terminé avec lui. Ginny était juste restée plantée là, à regarder, incapable de bouger le moindre doigt pour l'aider.

« Il a dû aller à Sainte-Mangouste. » admit-elle, peu fière. « Ce type était un Né-Moldu. Et… Nellie aussi. Alors ils ont été persuadés que j'avais un problème contre les Nés-Moldus. On m'a accusé d'être une extrémiste qui prônait la supériorité du sang, ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas. Même les parents d'élèves ont commencé à s'en mêler. Ce n'était pas bon pour l'image de l'école. Alors je me suis faite expulsée. » dit-elle d'une voix amère. « Et tu connais la suite. »

Lorsqu'elle termina son récit, elle sentit un poids gigantesque quitter ses épaules. Au final, il avait été libérateur de lui en parler.

« Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu me faire accepter à Poudlard, sincèrement. Ron dit que Dumbledore devait une faveur à mon père. C'est probablement la vérité sinon ils n'auraient jamais accepté quelqu'un avec un dossier comme le mien. »

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas raconté l'histoire aux autres comme tu viens de le faire avec moi ? » interrogea Draco.

« Parce que personne ne me croit. Ils se fichent de la version des faits d'une adolescente difficile avec des antécédents comme les miens. Tout ce qui compte pour eux ce sont les faits. Et avoue-le, ils ne sont pas beaux à voir. » acheva-t-elle avec frustration.

Elle soupira longuement.

« J'imagine que tout le monde me déteste ici aussi, maintenant. Ils doivent tous penser que je suis une anti-moldus dangereuse. Si tu voyais comment Hermione me regarde… Elle doit être tellement déçue. »

Draco resta silencieux.

« Je suis désolée de ne pas t'en avoir parlé avant, mais c'était trop difficile. Et une partie de moi pensait vraiment que je pourrais garder le secret. J'imagine que c'était incroyablement naïf de ma part. » ajouta-t-elle avec un rire sans joie.

« Je ne te déteste pas, Ginevra. Et si j'avais su ça avant, j'aurais fait quelque chose. Je me serai assuré que Daphné ne puisse pas utiliser ça contre toi. » assura-t-il, une lueur de contrariété dans ces yeux.

« Ça n'a plus d'importance. Elle a gagné. » dit-elle avec dépit. « Je… Je n'ai plus l'énergie. »

Elle frotta ses yeux avec le revers de sa manche, effaçant les dernières traces de ses larmes.

« Je vais juste devoir trouver un moyen de finir ma dernière année en étant la paria de l'école. » dit-elle. « Encore une fois. »

« Pas certain que ce soit le cas. La course est serrée entre toi et Daphné Greengrass. » rappela Draco avec un sourire amusé.

Sa remarque fit rire Ginny. Un rire franc, cette fois. Le geste lui fit du bien.

« Crois-moi, avec Poudlard, un autre scandale arrivera bientôt et tout le monde oubliera cette histoire pour s'occuper du nouveau problème à la mode. » dit-il. « Tu ne deviendras probablement pas _Miss Fondatrice_, mais on finira par te ficher la paix. »

Elle hocha la tête. Dans son ancienne école, on l'avait harcelée de manière active et constante. A Poudlard, toutefois, depuis que les élèves étaient au courant de son passé, ils l'ignoraient ou l'évitaient comme la peste. D'une certaine manière, c'était plus facile à gérer. Du moins, elle l'espérait.

« Merci. » dit-elle avec sincérité. « D'être là pour moi. »

Maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus cette épée de Damoclès menaçant constamment de lui tomber sur la tête et que tout le monde était au courant, elle pourrait peut-être _finalement _se laisser aller. Désormais, Draco savait _tout _de son passé et l'acceptait tout de même. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait enfin abandonner ses dernières barrières et se laisser aller avec lui.

/

Daphné Greengrass serra le morceau de parchemin dans son poing fermé et le jeta dans les flammes crépitantes de la cheminée. Sans surprise, elle était d'une humeur _massacrante_. C'était quotidien, depuis sa déchéance. Après des années passées à se hisser au sommet de la pyramide sociale de Poudlard, à soigneusement calculer son ascension, à bâtir une réputation sans tâche, tout s'était effondré en seulement quelques heures. Par la faute de Ginny Weasley.

Daphné n'avait pas perdu de temps pour l'attirer avec elle dans sa chute. Et cette dernière avait été brutale. Weasley avait même atteint le fond avant elle. Malgré cela, Daphné n'éprouvait pas autant de satisfaction qu'elle l'aurait cru. Au fond, Ginny Weasley ne lui devait _rien_. Daphné aurait même dû s'attendre à ce qu'elle fasse un coup de la sorte. Elle aurait dû le voir venir, l'anticiper.

Ce qui la mettait réellement en colère était la trahison de Tracey Davis, sa _soi-disante_ meilleure amie. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser berner si longtemps par son air innocent, son expression ingénue et sa prétendue loyauté ?

A ses côtés, Pansy raturait son devoir de Sortilèges. Il était évident que quelque chose la tracassait. Elle jetait des regards hésitants à Daphné depuis une demi-heure, comme si elle voulait lui demander quelque chose mais qu'elle n'osait pas le faire. Un comble pour Pansy qui n'avait habituellement pas sa langue dans sa poche et qui n'avait honte de rien.

« J'ai parlé à Tracey, tout à l'heure. » dit finalement Pansy d'un ton rapide, ne pouvant visiblement plus se retenir davantage.

Daphné leva un regard sombre sur son amie, l'observant avec irritation.

« Elle n'est vraiment pas bien. Elle s'en veut tellement de ce qu'il s'est passé. Si tu acceptais de lui parler juste une fois, elle… » commença à suggérer Pansy.

« Je t'arrête _tout de suite_, Pansy. » l'interrompit Daphné d'une voix glaciale. « Je ne veux plus entendre parler d'elle. »

« Mais je l'ai vu traîner avec Luna Lovegood. Tu te rends compte ? _Luna Lovegood_ ! Elle doit vraiment être désespérée pour être au point de... » continua Pansy.

« La ferme, Pansy. C'est mon dernier avertissement. » gronda Daphné, le coin de ses lèvres tremblant sous la fureur.

Pansy parut médusée par son ton hostile et elle garda le silence.

« D'ailleurs si tu es vraiment _mon amie_, tu ne traîneras plus avec elle. C'est elle ou moi, je te laisse le choix. » acheva Daphné d'un ton sec.

« Ce n'est pas un peu extrême ? Après tout, c'est la faute de Weasley. » rappela Pansy d'un ton indigné.

« C'est la guerre, et dans toute guerre, il y a des victimes et des sacrifices. » lança froidement Daphné.

Son ton glacial persuada probablement Pansy de ne pas insister davantage car elle changea subitement de sujet, retrouvant son air jovial.

« Tu as trouvé ta robe de bal ? » demanda-t-elle avec excitation.

Daphné hocha la tête, se détendant de nouveau. Elle écouta d'un air distrait les péripéties de Pansy pour trouver sa robe de bal. Depuis que ses messages personnels avaient fuité partout dans l'école, Daphné savait que ses chances de remporter l'élection étaient sérieusement menacées. Elle était de nouveau en deuxième position derrière Mandy Brocklehurst.

Pour le moment, elle avait quelque chose de plus grave en tête : le meurtre de Millicent. Les derniers évènements l'avaient distraite et elle avait mis son enquête de côté. Daphné savait toutefois qu'il était primordial qu'elle trouve des réponses.

La veille, elle avait reçu une lettre d'Oscar Sleezer, l'avocat de son père. Il prétendait avoir des informations à lui partager et lui avait donné rendez-vous dans un vieux pub mal famé de Pré-au-Lard. Elle était impatiente d'entendre ses révélations au sujet de Sirius Black.

Le lendemain, elle prétexta une dernière course à faire avant le bal pour pouvoir se rendre à Pré-au-Lard. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'insister pour que Pansy ne l'accompagne pas. Cette dernière lui indiqua qu'elle avait prévu de passer toute la journée du samedi avec son petit-ami, Ron Weasley.

Lorsque Daphné pénétra dans l'enceinte délabrée de _La Tête du Sanglier_, elle se demanda vaguement comment cet endroit était encore ouvert. Si des officiers du Ministère passaient dans l'endroit pour une inspection, ils auraient probablement fermé l'établissement sur-le-champ, clamant un manquement manifeste aux normes sanitaires requises. Tracey aurait probablement souffert d'une attaque cardiaque si on lui avait demandé d'entrer dans _la Tête de Sanglier._ Daphné secoua la tête, et son regard s'assombrit, comme à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à son ex-amie.

Un vieil homme à la barbe interminable et grisâtre lui jeta un coup d'œil suspect, comme si sa présence dans cet établissement n'était pas la bienvenue. Daphné aurait juré qu'il lui rappelait quelqu'un de familier mais elle ne parvint pas à mettre un nom sur son visage. Elle jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce et ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage d'Oscar Sleezer. Il était difficile de le manquer, avec son costard d'un vert bouteille. Elle s'approcha de la table à laquelle il s'était installé et se glissa sur la banquette.

« Miss Greengrass. » salua-t-il avec enthousiasme. « Merci d'être venue. Je sais que ce n'est pas le genre d'établissement auquel vous êtes habituée, mais j'ai pensé que c'était mieux ainsi, surtout au vu des circonstances. »

Elle hocha la tête. Elle se souvint que la devise du cabinet de Sleezer était _''Discrétion Totale.''_

« Pour vous dire la vérité, nous attendons quelqu'un d'autre. Elle ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. » indiqua-t-il.

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Témoin visuel. » déclara-t-il d'un ton évasif.

La cloche de l'établissement retentit, les prévenant de l'entrée d'un nouveau client. Elle grimaça en entendant le bruit de la cloche, semblable au bêlement d'une chèvre. Quelques secondes plus tard, une femme les rejoignit à la table et s'installa à côté de Sleezer, jetant un regard hésitant à Daphné. Sleezer hocha la tête, comme pour lui indiquer que tout allait bien.

Il fit ensuite un geste en direction du barman et réclama des tasses de thé. Lorsque l'homme barbu posa un service devant eux, Daphné observa sa tasse avec méfiance. La propreté semblait douteuse.

« Miss Clarke, pourquoi ne pas vous présenter à ma cliente ? Et lui expliquer clairement ce que vous m'avez dit ? » suggéra Sleezer.

La dénommée Miss Clarke, une femme blonde d'une trentaine d'années aux yeux rapetissés et à la mâchoire carrée jeta un regard hésitant vers Daphné puis vers Sleezer.

« J'aurais mon argent, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-elle.

Sleezer hocha la tête.

« Et vous m'assurez que personne ne saura que je vous aie dit ça, n'est-ce pas ? » insista-t-elle, visiblement très nerveuse.

« Discrétion totale. Comme je vous l'ai indiqué. » assura Sleezer d'une voix apaisante.

Cela sembla mettre Miss Clarke en confiance et elle se détendit, se tournant vers Daphné.

« Mon nom est Edna Clarke. » se présenta-t-elle. « Je travaille au Département des Sports Magiques. Mais il y a quelques années, j'étais assistante au Bureau des Aurors. »

Elle ajouta deux cuillerées fournies de sucre dans son thé puis touilla nerveusement le liquide à l'aide de sa cuillère.

« Il y a deux ans, nous avons reçu une stagiaire dans le service des homicides. C'était commun d'en avoir une demi-douzaine par an. Elle sortait à peine de l'université et avait réussi son concours d'entrée à l'école des Aurors avec d'excellents résultats. _Olivia Kapernick_. Une fille discrète qui n'aimait pas trop se faire remarquer. Comme moi, c'était une amatrice de boursouflets, alors on s'est tout de suite très bien entendues, vous voyez. » raconta Edna avec un rire.

Elle prit une gorgée de thé et grimaça de douleur, comme si elle s'était brûlée la langue avec le liquide.

« Un jour, nous sommes allées boire un verre après la fin du service. Elle était ivre et m'a avoué qu'elle entretenait une relation secrète avec l'un des chefs de brigade. »

« Qui était-ce ? » demanda avidement Daphné, même si elle connaissait pertinemment la réponse.

« Sirius Black. C'était lui qui gérait les nouvelles recrues, à l'époque. Il les emmenait sur le terrain pour leur apprendre toutes les ficelles du métier. La première année est difficile pour les nouvelles recrues, ils sont testés physiquement et mentalement pour qu'on s'assure qu'ils aient les épaules pour entrer chez les Aurors. » expliqua Edna. « Ce qu'il faut savoir aussi, c'est que les relations amoureuses sont interdites dans le département. C'est une consigne historique un peu désuète, mais la Direction ne plaisantait pas avec cela. Je pense qu'ils ne voulaient pas créer de problèmes. Dans ce contexte, une relation entre un officier et une nouvelle recrue aurait probablement été encore plus mal vue. »

Edna jeta un regard derrière elle, comme pour s'assurer que personne n'écoutait leur conversation.

« J'étais choquée lorsqu'elle me l'a avoué. Je suis du genre observateur, d'habitude. Toujours au courant des derniers potins. Et Merlin seul sait que je n'ai jamais rien remarqué entre ces deux-là. Quand ils étaient au bureau, Black la traitait comme les autres. Jamais une parole particulière, pas un seul geste déplacé ou même un regard furtif. Je le sais parce que, lorsqu'elle me l'a dit, j'ai commencé à les observer. Le lendemain, elle a dû se souvenir qu'elle m'en avait parlé et m'a supplié de ne rien dire. Elle craignait qu'ils aient tous les deux des problèmes. Évidemment que je n'allais rien dire, et puis _au fond_ ce n'était pas mes affaires. Je l'ai même félicitée. Black faisait fantasmer tout le service. » continua Edna. « Ça a continué pendant des mois, et elle me racontait leurs aventures. Elle était tellement excitée, ça en devenait un peu trop, si vous voulez mon avis. Elle était obsédée par ce type, c'est comme si elle ne vivait qu'à travers lui, c'était un peu…malsain. »

Elle grimaça, se ressassant probablement des souvenirs désagréables.

« Il avait l'air d'avoir cette… _emprise_ sur elle, c'était difficile à voir, de l'extérieur. C'était une petite jeune, 20 ans à peine, très naïve aussi. Leur relation était un peu glauque. J'avais presque l'impression qu'il représentait une autorité parentale pour elle. Elle faisait tout ce qu'il lui disait, contrôlait à qui elle parlait, qui elle voyait en dehors du travail. Elle n'avait pas l'air de voir le mal là-dedans. » continua Edna.

Daphné, qui écoutait attentivement le récit de la femme, se demanda s'il avait aussi tenté de contrôler son amie.

« Elle n'était plus concentrée sur son travail, elle a commencé à faire des erreurs et l'une des autres recrues a été blessée, un jour. Après ça, Black a arrêté de lui parler du jour au lendemain. Il ignorait ses tentatives de contact, agissait comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Après _six mois_ de relation. Olivia était dévastée. La pauvre fille ne mangeait plus. Elle était complètement apathique, ça faisait de la peine à voir. Personnellement, je savais que c'était mieux pour elle, au fond. Il était trop âgé pour elle, trop… _dominant_. On dirait qu'il aimait juste l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle. Comme s'il prenait du plaisir à la manipuler, à ce qu'elle lui obéisse au doigt et à la baguette sans opposer aucune résistance. » indiqua Edna, semblant frissonner. « Je me demande s'il s'est finalement désintéressé d'elle, après un certain temps. »

Millicent avait indiqué que Black avait mis un terme à leur relation de manière soudaine. Daphné n'avait pas réussi à en trouver la cause dans les notes de la psychomage. Se pouvait-il que la raison soit si _simple _? Il avait fini par s'ennuyer après l'avoir utilisée comme un vulgaire chaudron ?

« Ensuite, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé _exactement_ mais je crois qu'Olivia en a parlé à une autre recrue qui l'a rapporté à la hiérarchie. Black a été suspendu le temps de faire une enquête. J'ai pu lire les compte-rendu car j'étais l'assistance principale du bureau et j'avais accès aux documents de mon chef. Dans le dossier, on expliquait qu'il y avait eu une histoire similaire entre une autre recrue et Black, avant ça. L'affaire a été étouffée par le chef de l'époque. »

Elle grimaça et reposa sa tasse d'un geste indigné.

« Ce qui est intéressant, c'est que mon chef était James Potter. Le meilleur ami de Black. Ils se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient à Poudlard, je crois. C'est lui qui a étouffé la première affaire pour protéger Black. Je ne sais pas ce que Black lui a raconté mais j'imagine que Potter a préféré croire son ami de longue date plutôt qu'une petite nouvelle qu'il ne connaissait pas. Par contre, quand c'est arrivé avec Olivia, je ne pense pas qu'il a pu fermer les yeux plus longtemps. » poursuivit Edna. « Malgré ça, l'enquête d'Olivia n'a abouti à rien. _Rien de concluant_, ce sont les mots exacts du rapport. J'étais écœurée. Ça m'a prouvé la mentalité du département. Une confraternité sexiste où les hommes sont au contrôle. Ils détiennent tout le pouvoir et se couvrent en cas de problèmes. Et dire que ces gens sont supposés _protéger _les autres et faire régner la _justice_. Vous y croyez, vous ? J'étais tellement dégoutée que j'ai demandé à me faire transférer dans un autre département après cette histoire. »

« Qu'est-il arrivé à cette fille ? Cette Olivia ? » demanda Daphné en fronçant les sourcils.

« Elle a été renvoyée du département à la fin de son année d'essai. Ils ont justifié son licenciement en disant qu'elle n'était pas ''_compatible avec la position du fait de son état psychologique_'' C'était des conneries. Elle s'est préparée _des années_ pour pouvoir en arriver là. C'était son rêve de petite fille de devenir Auror. Après ça, je crois qu'elle a fait une dépression sévère. Je n'ai plus trop de nouvelles d'elle, depuis. »

Daphné resta silencieuse, les paroles d'Edna résonnant dans son esprit. Ces révélations lui donnaient une perspective différente sur Sirius Black. Elle avait eu raison de suivre son instinct en essayant de fouiller dans la vie et le passé de cet homme. Ce qu'elle y avait découvert était peu reluisant.

« Merci Miss Clarke pour votre témoignage. » remercia Sleezer, prenant un air compatissant qui sonnait faux. « Et comme promis… »

Il lui tendit une bourse qui produisit un grincement lorsqu'il la posa sur la table. Edna s'empressa de prendre la bourse et la fourrer dans son sac à main.

« J'espère que ça vous aidera. Mais faites attention, ce type est dangereux. Je ne sais pas jusqu'où il serait prêt à aller pour que ça ne s'ébruite pas. » prévint-elle avant de s'éloigner à toute allure en direction de la porte.

Sleezer se tourna vers Daphné, l'observant avec intensité. Il farfouilla dans son attaché-case et en extirpa un dossier qu'il tendit à Daphné.

« Il n'a pas été déchu de ses fonctions d'Auror, même après tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Probablement protégé par des gens hauts-placés comme l'a expliqué Miss Clarke. Mais je pense qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de le laisser dans les rangs. Ma théorie personnelle, c'est qu'ils ont négocié une belle indemnité de départ et qu'il a tout simplement démissionné. »

Daphné hocha la tête, gravement. Cela expliquait pourquoi il avait réussi à obtenir ce poste à Poudlard. Personne n'aurait accepté de le laisser enseigner dans une école et d'encadrer une bande d'écolières s'ils connaissaient ses antécédents.

« Ce n'est pas tout. Regardez à l'intérieur du dossier. » insista Sleezer. « Olivia Kapernick n'était qu'une femme parmi tant d'autres. Il y en a eu d'autres tout au long de sa vie. Toujours le même profil de femmes. »

Daphné parcourut le dossier des yeux et ce qu'elle vit lui retourna l'estomac. Olivia n'avait été qu'une victime parmi tant d'autres. Tout au long de sa vie, Sirius avait séduit et manipulé plusieurs dizaines de femmes. Grâce à des témoignages divers et quelques reconstructions, Sleezer était parvenu à trouver des informations sur certaines d'entre elles. Cela avait commencé à la fin de la scolarité de Black.

Le profil de ces femmes était toujours le même. Des personnes sensibles, physiquement banales ou à la beauté discrète pour la plupart, naïves, et manquant visiblement de confiance en elles. C'était probablement ainsi qu'il parvenait à s'insinuer dans leur psyché et à les manipuler avec tant de facilité.

Elles devaient probablement se sentir _spéciales_ à l'idée d'être attirantes aux yeux d'un homme aussi séduisant et accompli. Et lorsqu'elles tombaient dans le piège, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait d'elles. Avait-il profité de la fragilité de Millie de la même manière ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Sirius Black était un homme narcissique et manipulateur, pensa Daphné avec dégoût.

Et surtout, c'était un _prédateur_.

Pendant la marche qui la mena au château, des milliers de questions se bousculèrent dans son esprit. Millicent était-elle devenue un risque pour lui ? Avait-il vraiment essayé de la faire taire ? Il devenait critique qu'elle obtienne une preuve concrète. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle devrait se rapprocher de Black pour mieux le tromper.

Même si cela impliquait de se mettre en danger.

_/_

« _Quelle traînée._ » commenta Lavande Brown d'un ton indigné, fronçant le nez avec aversion. « Vous avez vu comment Greengrass s'est collée au professeur Black pendant le cours de DCFM, ce matin ? »

Parvati Patil hocha frénétiquement de la tête, semblant partager l'avis intransigeant de son amie sur la question.

Ginny, installée non loin de leur table, tendit l'oreille. Pendant le cours de DCFM, plus tôt dans la journée, Daphné Greengrass s'était portée volontaire pour participer à l'exercice pratique du jour. Elle avait semblé particulièrement tactile envers le professeur Black. Même Blaise Zabini, son petit-ami, avait paru contrarié devant la scène.

« Elle essaie probablement de gagner des points pour l'élection après toute cette histoire. Mais personne n'est dupe. On sait tous que c'est une garce démoniaque. Professeur Black lui a mis le vent de la décennie. » renchérit Lavande, non sans dissimuler sa satisfaction extrême. « L'égo surdimensionné de Greengrass a dû en prendre un sacré coup. »

Le trou du portrait de la salle commune de Gryffondor coulissa, laissant entrer un Seamus Finnigan surexcité. Il arborait cet air conspirateur qu'il affectionnait tant, s'apprêtant sans l'ombre d'un doute à révéler une information particulièrement croustillante.

« Vous avez entendu la nouvelle ? » demanda-t-il à voix haute, s'adressant à tous les élèves présents.

« Tu as enfin décidé de sortir du placard ? » demanda Dean d'un ton taquin, faisant référence à l'orientation sexuelle de Seamus qu'il gardait secrète pour une raison obscure.

« Pas besoin. On a ouvert ce placard il y a _des années_ et on a vu que tu te trouvais à l'intérieur. » lança Parvati avec amusement.

Seamus brandit son majeur dans sa direction, mais il parut déridé par sa remarque.

« Certains de vos petits amis m'ont rendu visite dans ce placard sans que vous ne le sachiez. » répliqua-t-il d'un ton vicieux.

Sa réponse ferma le clapet de Parvati et des rires s'élevèrent de toute part dans la salle commune. Ginny vit Harry rougir.

« En attendant, on n'a pas entendu ton scoop, Seamus. Que se passe-t-il ?» interrogea Lavande avec curiosité.

« Mandy Brocklehurst a été chopée avec de la poudre de Billywig dans ses affaires. Rusard l'a trouvée pendant une fouille surprise. » annonça-t-il.

On entendit des jurons de toute part.

« Elle prétend que ça ne lui appartient pas mais _évidemment _personne ne la croit. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle soit assez stupide pour faire ça. Surtout après tout ce qu'il s'est passé. On dirait qu'elle cherchait les problèmes. » poursuivit Seamus en secouant la tête.

Il s'installa entre Harry et Hermione sur le sofa.

« Et vous savez la meilleure ? Elle a été éliminée de l'élection. » annonça-t-il avec satisfaction.

Il posa son bras sur l'épaule d'Hermione, qui parut un peu apeurée par le geste.

« Félicitations, Hermignonne. Tu passes en tête de liste ! » annonça-t-il d'un ton excité.

Des applaudissements et des cris de victoire retentirent de toute part.

« _Gryffondor ! Gryffondor ! Gryffondor ! _» hurlaient-ils.

Ginny tourna la tête et croisa le regard d'Harry qui paraissait aussi alerté qu'elle. Même s'ils n'échangèrent pas de paroles, Harry sembla comprendre le contenu de ses pensées. Il fit un hochement de la tête dans sa direction, comme pour lui signifier son approbation.

« Hermione ? » héla Ginny, le lendemain.

Hermione sembla se tendre en apercevant Ginny. Elle avait refusé de lui adresser la parole depuis que le secret de Ginny avait été révélé au grand jour.

« Hermione, s 'il te plaît, écoute-moi. Juste… Écoute-moi. » plaida Ginny. « C'est vraiment important. »

Le visage de sa condisciple sembla s'adoucir.

« Je t'écoute. » dit-elle finalement.

« Je sais que tu me détestes probablement. Et je ne suis pas là pour chercher à te convaincre de ne pas le faire. » commença Ginny. « Je veux juste te mettre en garde. »

« Me mettre en garde contre quoi ? » s'étonna Hermione, visiblement mal à l'aise à cause du ton grave employé par Ginny.

« Harry et moi pensons que quelqu'un est après les candidates à l'élection. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, médusée.

« C…Comment ça ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ça expliquerait tout ce qui se passe. Les sabotages et les attaques sur certaines d'entre elles. Bones qui a failli se faire empoisonner, le sabotage de Brocklehurst, celui de Daphné Greengrass. Ton agression. Et peut-être même Millicent Bulstrode. » énuméra Ginny.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent, horrifiée.

« Mais les Aurors ont dit qu'il s'agissait d'une overdose. » dit-elle.

Ginny la vit frissonner, et une lueur terrorisée passa dans le regard d'Hermione. Elle avait probablement gardé la vision du corps de Millicent à l'esprit.

« Je commence à en douter. » admit Ginny, l'air sombre.

« Mais qui pourrait faire ça ? Tu penses que c'est l'une des candidates ? » interrogea Hermione.

« Aucune idée. Pour l'instant. Mais je compte bien le trouver. » affirma Ginny avec détermination.

« Tu ne crois pas que c'est un travail pour les Aurors ou les professeurs ? » demanda Hermione sur le ton de l'évidence, l'observant comme si elle était folle. « Si jamais c'est vrai, tu sais à quel point c'est dangereux ? »

« Je sais, c'est pour ça que je te le dis. Pour que tu fasses attention à toi, et pour que tu m'aides à comprendre ce qu'il se passe. »

Hermione hocha la tête, l'air incertain.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? » demanda-t-elle finalement, d'une voix tremblante.

« Remonter chacune des pistes. Et s'il le faut, j'irais voir les profs. Peut-être que le Professeur Black pourrait nous aider. Après tout, c'est un ancien Auror. » lança Ginny, tentant désespérément de trouver des pistes pour se lancer.

Soudainement, le visage d'Hermione sembla se figer, comme si elle réalisait quelque chose d'important.

« Hermione ? » demanda Ginny, paniquée.

« G…Ginny. Je…dois t'avouer quelque chose. » dit Hermione d'une voix blanche.

Ginny l'observa avec confusion, étonnée de la lueur effrayée et honteuse sur le visage d'Hermione.

« Promets-moi de ne le dire à personne. Personne ne doit savoir. » dit-elle nerveusement.

Ginny acquiesça, alertée. De quoi pouvait-il s'agir ? Qu'est-ce qui la mettait dans cet état de nervosité ?

Lorsque Ginny fut de retour dans son dortoir, une heure plus tard, elle s'assit sur son lit, encore choquée par la révélation d'Hermione.

_Sirius Black_, pensa-t-elle, écœurée. Entretenir une relation secrète avec l'une de ses élèves ? Une adolescente de presque _vingt ans_ sa cadette ? Elle grimaça de dégoût. Pourquoi Hermione n'avait-elle rien dit avant ?

Cela changeait totalement la donne. Un profond sentiment de malaise la parcourut au sujet du professeur Black.

Même si Hermione refusait de croire qu'il avait _quoi que ce soit_ à faire dans cette affaire, par naïveté probablement, Ginny, elle, ne croyait pas à son innocence. Il était proche des candidates car il faisait partie du jury de l'élection. Mais quel était son motif ? Pourquoi s'en prendre ainsi à des étudiantes ? Avant tout, elle avait besoin d'obtenir davantage d'informations. Le lendemain, elle s'accorda avec Hermione pour dénicher des indices.

« Il faudrait trouver un moyen de rentrer dans son bureau. Mais c'est risqué si on se fait prendre, Ginny. » dit Hermione, en se triturant les mains, visiblement angoissée par l'idée.

« Il faut trouver un moment où personne ne se balade dans les couloirs ni dans le château. » affirma Ginny, l'air résolu.

Soudainement, ses yeux s'agrandirent tandis qu'elle était traversée par une idée.

« Mais _évidemment_ ! Le bal ! Comment n'ai-je pas pu y penser avant ? » s'exclama-t-elle.

Hermione l'observa avec confusion.

« Tout le monde sera dans la Grande Salle ou dans le parc le jour du bal. Lui y compris. C'est le moment _parfait_ pour aller fouiner. On aura des _heures._ » avança Ginny avec excitation.

Hermione sembla réfléchir à l'idée.

« C'est une bonne idée. » déclara-t-elle, finalement, baissant la voix. « Mais je ne veux pas y croire, Ginny. Je ne veux vraiment pas y croire… »

« Je sais que c'est difficile. » répondit Ginny d'une voix douce.

Elle posa une main sur l'épaule d'Hermione.

« Tu as bien fait de m'en parler. » poursuivit Ginny. « Ce qui s'est passé n'est pas normal. C'est un adulte, un _professeur_, il… »

Elle s'interrompit brusquement lorsqu'un groupe de cinquième année passa à côté d'elles. Elles décrétèrent qu'il était trop risqué d'en parler ainsi en public et décidèrent de se fixer un nouveau rendez-vous plus tard dans la soirée.

« Tu en as parlé à Harry ? » demanda Ginny, une fois qu'elles se retrouvèrent dans le dortoir de Ginny, quelques heures plus tard.

Hermione secoua le la tête, horrifiée.

« Non, Ginny. Il ne doit pas savoir. C'est son parrain. Tu sais à quel point il l'admire et le met sur un piédestal. » réfuta Hermione.

Ginny acquiesça.

« On va simplement enquêter. Si on ne trouve rien, il n'y aura pas besoin de continuer à le suspecter de quoi que ce soit et nous n'aurons pas besoin de le dire à Harry. Entendu ? » suggéra-t-elle.

Hermione hocha la tête, signifiant qu'elle comprenait. Poussée par un instinct protecteur, Ginny s'approcha d'Hermione et l'étreignit, comme pour la rassurer.

Même si elle tentait de paraître confiante et assurée devant Hermione, Ginny tremblait littéralement de l'intérieur. Mais elle avait une chance de se racheter de toutes ses actions passées et elle devait la saisir.

Même si elle se mettait en danger auprès de Sirius Black.

/

Daphné Greengrass fixa son reflet à travers le large miroir de la salle de bain. Ses cheveux étaient relevés dans un chignon complexe et sophistiqué, et ses yeux ressortaient particulièrement grâce à son maquillage charbonneux.

L'élection de _Miss Fondatrice_ arriverait à son terme le soir même, à l'annonce du nom de la grande gagnante, qui serait sacrée pendant le Bal. Trois mois auparavant, sa seule préoccupation avait été d'obtenir le St-Graal et d'asseoir totalement sa supériorité sur le reste de l'école.

A l'origine, elle avait cru que l'élection serait une simple formalité, presque un jeu d'enfant. Elle avait été persuadée, que, face à la pâleur de ses compétitrices, elle n'aurait eu aucun mal à se distinguer. Après tout, elle était l'élève la plus populaire de l'école et sa domination était évidente. Rien ni personne n'osait se mettre en travers de son chemin.

Pourtant, tout cela lui semblait désormais si… _loin._

L'élection s'était révélée plus compliquée que prévue et Daphné, qui avait pourtant un talent certain pour évaluer les risques à l'avance, s'était retrouvée dépassée par les évènements. Certaines candidates lui avaient opposé une résistance forcenée, peu enclines à lui laisser prendre le titre sans un combat équitable.

Daphné n'aimait pas la compétition. Elle abhorrait tout ce qui se plaçait entre elle et ses objectifs personnels. Alors, elle avait été forcée de s'adapter. Pourtant, si elle avait prévu dès le début que Mandy Brocklehurst serait un problème tenace, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé être menacée par Ginny Weasley ou même des filles insipides comme Hermione Granger ou encore Luna Lovegood.

Elle avait dû préparer son arsenal de guerre. Et pour Daphné, il n'y avait pas de fausse interposition ni de zone tampon. Elle s'était préparée à livrer bataille jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

Ironiquement, c'est ce qu'il s'était passé. Millicent était morte, emportant dans sa tombe une vie remplie de secrets. Toutes les préoccupations de Daphné avaient été chamboulées. Elle avait perdu son statut au sein de l'école, refoulée de renégate et si ce n'était pas assez pour la narguer, Hermione Granger était passée devant elle pour l'élection. Luna Lovegood fermait le podium avec une différence de points minimes. Les derniers résultats avaient été publiés sept jours auparavant, et les quatre premières candidates se menaient une guerre serrée avec seulement quelques dizaines de points de différence.

Le jury avait fait retirer le tableau d'honneur pendant la dernière semaine, probablement pour garder le suspense jusqu'au bout. Daphné savait que tout restait à jouer. Les semaines précédentes avaient prouvé que les points pouvaient évoluer en quelques heures seulement. Elle n'était pas sûre de ses chances toutefois.

Daphné appliqua son rouge à lèvres sombre sur ses lèvres pleines. Elle avait d'autres priorités pour la soirée. Elle ajusta sa longue robe bandeau d'un rouge sang, où une longue fente montrait sa jambe.

« Oh, wow. » commenta Pansy, faisant irruption dans la salle de bain. « _Sexy._ »

Daphné tourna la tête et croisa le regard de son amie qui l'observait de haut en bas, l'air appréciateur.

« Tu m'aides avec la fermeture de ma robe ? » demanda Pansy en se tournant.

Pansy portait une longue robe en tulle d'un rose pâle avec un col en cache cœur et une taille très marquée, qui étincelait avec ses paillettes brillantes. En guise d'accessoire, une longue cape en tulle couvrait ses épaules et l'arrière de la robe. Pansy adorait les strass et les paillettes et il était évident qu'elle se ferait remarquer avec sa tenue.

Une fois la fermeture de sa robe remontée, Pansy se tourna vers le miroir et fit mine de déposer sur sa tête une couronne imaginaire. Elle prétendit ensuite éponger des larmes invisibles au coin de ses yeux puis de saluer une assemblée imaginaire, sous l'œil amusée de Daphné. Celle-ci pénétra de nouveau dans le dortoir, attrapant sa paire de talons hauts. Elle prit également une paire de chaussures plates qu'elle enfourna dans son petit clutch à perles.

Pansy s'était définitivement installée dans son dortoir et avait pris la place de Tracey depuis la trahison de cette dernière. Tracey, elle, avait récupéré l'ancien dortoir de Pansy, qu'elle avait partagé avec Millicent. Tracey prenait désormais le soin de ne pas rester dans la même pièce que Daphné ou de ne pas la regarder lorsqu'elles se croisaient dans les couloirs.

La colère de Daphné contre Tracey ne s'était pas apaisée et la douleur de sa trahison était toujours présente. Elle n'avait simplement pas eu le temps de s'y intéresser avec les derniers évènements en date.

« Les garçons nous attendent en bas. » l'informa Pansy d'un ton guilleret, faisant de nouveau irruption dans le dortoir.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, touchant le corset serré de sa robe.

« Je n'arrive pas à respirer correctement mais je me sens plus belle que jamais. C'est le principal. » dit-elle avec un soupir.

Elle s'installa sur son lit, tapant la place à ses côtés pour inviter Daphné à faire de même.

« Laissons les garçons poireauter encore vingt minutes. » dit-elle avec un sourire vicieux. « Il faut toujours arriver avec un retard savamment calculé. C'est la base. »

« Tu es démoniaque, Pansy. »

Trente minutes plus tard, lorsqu'elles pénétrèrent dans la salle commune de Serpentard, tous les regards se tournèrent dans leur direction. Daphné repéra Blaise près de la cheminée et se dirigea dans sa direction.

« Tu es superbe. » la complimenta-t-il.

Il posa un baiser sur sa joue, probablement conscient du temps qu'elle avait passé à se préparer et ne voulant pas ruiner son maquillage. Elle lui adressa un sourire éclatant. Blaise était plus que séduisant, avec son costume parfaitement ajusté d'un gris foncé, accessoirisé par une cravate bordeaux.

Elle tourna la tête, et aperçut Ron Weasley, la bouche ouverte devant Pansy qui paraissait se délecter de sa réaction parlante. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Ron aussi élégant. Il paraissait un peu gauche dans son costume à trois pièces. Daphné ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'il s'agissait d'un choix de Pansy.

Ils quittèrent la salle commune, s'engageant à la suite d'un autre groupe d'élèves qui parlait avec animation. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle, elle fut émerveillée par la décoration de la pièce. L'endroit avait été transformé pour l'occasion. Des panels de glace lumineux recouvraient les murs et des stalagtiques lévitaient dans le faux ciel de la Grande Salle. Au milieu de la pièce, surélevée sur une estrade et posée à l'intérieur d'un récipient en verre, Daphné aperçut la couronne qui serait remise à _Miss Fondatrice,_ à l'issue de la soirée. Ses yeux scannèrent ensuite la pièce et elle repéra Sirius Black, en grande discussion avec Luna Lovegood. Elle grimaça de dégoût face à la scène. Irait-il jusqu'à jeter son dévolu sur Lovegood ? Profiter de ses problèmes d'harcèlement pour mieux asseoir son emprise sur elle ? Cet homme était un prédateur dangereux, et il fallait absolument qu'elle l'arrête. Cela devenait critique.

« Je vais nous chercher des verres. » indiqua Blaise à son oreille.

Elle l'observa s'éloigner, restant à l'écart. Pansy avait immédiatement attiré Ron sur la piste de danse, et se déhanchait au rythme de la musique entraînante jouée par le groupe invité pour animer l'événement.

Daphné croisa des regards hostiles dans sa direction, et elle les ignora, tentant de garder la tête haute. La découverte de ses messages privés l'avait reclassée au statut d'indésirable. Jamais de sa vie, elle n'avait été traitée ainsi. Elle avait même l'impression que certains des étudiants n'attendaient qu'un prétexte pour pouvoir la haïr publiquement. Elle ne possédait plus le pouvoir qu'elle avait eu pendant toutes ses années. Plus personne ne la craignait. Lorsque Blaise revint avec un verre d'hydromel sans alcool, elle lui adressa un sourire forcé. Elle n'avait pas le cœur à faire la fête.

« Je crois que j'ai oublié quelque chose dans mon dortoir. Je vais le récupérer. » dit-elle, après quelques minutes, trop impatiente pour attendre davantage.

Blaise sembla sur le point de protester mais Daphné l'interrompit :

« Ne m'attends pas. »

Elle s'éloigna à toute vitesse, ignorant la réponse de Blaise et quitta la Grande Salle. Elle fut soulagée de quitter l'atmosphère pesante du bal. Cela aurait dû être l'un des plus beaux jours de sa vie.

Au lieu de prendre la direction des escaliers menant aux cachots, Daphné prit le chemin inverse. A sa grande satisfaction, elle remarqua que les couloirs étaient vides et elle en profita pour changer sa paire de talons hauts pour une paire de chaussures plates, plus confortables. Elle avait repéré des Aurors près de la sortie du château et de la Grande Salle. Ils faisaient probablement office de sécurité. Pourtant ils n'avaient visiblement pas jugé utile de faire le guet dans les couloirs.

_C'est ma chance_, pensa-t-elle avec excitation.

Elle arriva rapidement devant le bureau du professeur Black et jeta des regards suspicieux autour d'elle. Elle fourra la main dans sa pochette en perles et en extirpa une clef.

Deux jours plus tôt, elle avait fait en sorte d'être mise en retenue par Rusard en faisant éclater par ''inadvertance'' une boule puante devant son bureau. Un liquide dégoûtant avait coulé dans la pièce, souillant le sol de son bureau. Il l'avait forcée à récurer le sol pendant trois heures à la manière moldue. Daphné avait profité d'un moment d'inattention de la part du concierge qui s'était rendu aux toilettes pour se jeter vers l'armoire où Rusard gardait les clefs de l'établissement. Elle avait subtilisé le double de la clef qui donnait l'entrée au bureau du professeur Black.

Daphné avait probablement perdu des points supplémentaires pour l'élection et son dos lui faisait encore mal après les heures passées à récurer le sol dégoûtant du bureau de Rusard. Mais cela en avait valu la peine.

_Pour Millicent_, pensa-t-elle pour se redonner du courage, enfouissant la clef dans la serrure.

Celle-ci produisit un cliquetis bref. La porte s'ouvrit. Elle remercia silencieusement Merlin et s'empressa de rentrer à l'intérieur, refermant soigneusement la porte derrière elle.

Un grand bureau se trouvait au milieu de la pièce et Daphné s'en approcha, fouillant fébrilement dans les papiers posés dessus, puis dans les tiroirs, à la recherche du moindre indice. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle cherchait pour être totalement honnête. Ses recherches sur le bureau de Black ne donnèrent rien et elle soupira avec frustration, jetant des regards autour d'elle.

Elle remarqua un meuble de rangement fermé par une vitre transparente où s'étalaient une dizaine d'étagères. Sur chacune d'entre elles étaient disposés des dizaines d'objets en tout genre. Certains paraissaient être des instruments utilisés pour la DCFM, d'autres étaient des reliquats d'objets détruits ayant probablement appartenus aux mages noirs que Black avait pourchassé tout au long de sa carrière d'Auror.

Une étagère remplie de fioles en tout genre attira son attention et elle remarqua que chacune portait une étiquette, explicitant le contenu du récipient. _Potion de Mort Vivante, Polynectar, Veritaserum_, put-elle lire sur certaines d'entre elles.

Soudainement, son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle aperçut les mots _Élixir Soporifique _sur l'une d'elles. Daphné s'empara de la fiole, le souffle coupé, un malaise profond lui tordant l'estomac.

C'était _ça_. Elle avait trouvé sa preuve, pensa-t-elle avec panique et excitation. Elle aurait pu éclater de rire et fondre en larmes en même temps.

Soudainement, un bruit retentit contre la porte. Avec horreur, Daphné entendit le son d'une clef qu'on introduisait dans la serrure. Affolée, elle se précipita vers le bureau et se jeta sur le sol pour s'y cacher.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement et Daphné cessa de respirer, terrorisée à l'idée de faire le moindre son. Elle ferma les yeux, tandis qu'elle entendait des pas feutrés se déplacer dans la pièce, comme si la personne cherchait quelque chose. Puis soudainement, le bruit des pas cessa et elle ouvrit les yeux. Même si elle voulait tenter de voir qui était dans la pièce, elle n'osait pas bouger de peur d'attirer l'attention sur elle.

Était-ce Black ? Avait-il placé des protections dans son bureau pour être averti d'une intrusion éventuelle ? Elle se maudit de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

Les bruits de pas n'avaient pas repris et Daphné resta immobile, remplie d'appréhension, attendant un nouveau mouvement de la personne. Soudainement, elle sentit une douleur cuisante au niveau de sa tête et elle s'effondra sur le sol.

/

Lorsque Ginny pénétra dans la Grande Salle en compagnie d'Harry et Hermione, elle se demanda combien de gallions le comité de l'élection avait passé dans cet évènement grandiloquent. La décoration était tellement ostentatoire et exagérée qu'elle partagea, l'espace d'un instant, l'opinion de Rita Skeeter sur l'utilisation du budget financier de l'école.

« C'est juste _trop._ » commenta-t-elle.

« C'est toujours comme ça, Ginny. » commenta Harry avec un rire. « Poudlard n'est pas l'école la plus prestigieuse du Royaume-Uni pour _rien_, tu sais. Elle a une réputation à tenir. »

Ginny était soulagée d'avoir finalement retrouvé l'amitié d'Hermione et Harry après la révélation de son secret. Même si le reste de l'école la traitait comme si elle était la pire des meurtrières, elle n'avait finalement pas perdu le soutien de ceux qui comptaient réellement pour elle. Hermione avait même arrêté de lui faire la tête depuis leur discussion. Quant à Harry, il était revenu automatiquement lorsqu'il avait vu qu'Hermione n'était plus autant en colère contre Ginny. Elle savait qu'Harry était un ami extrêmement loyal et qu'il soutenait toujours Hermione dans ses décisions. Ginny ne l'en respecta que davantage.

« Ils pourraient donner l'argent qu'ils passent dans l'organisation de ce bal directement à l'association. » dit Ginny avec sa mauvaise humeur habituelle.

« Et interdire à la jeunesse dorée britannique une occasion de se bourrer la gueule et de s'amuser toute la nuit ? _Inimaginable._ » déclara Harry, faussement indigné. « C'est inclus dans nos frais de scolarité. »

« C'est vraiment toujours comme ça ? » demanda Ginny avec une grimace, tandis qu'elle observait les alentours, l'air ennuyé.

Harry hocha la tête.

« Oui, et ça devient un peu plus fou chaque année. Seuls les élèves à partir de la cinquième année sont autorisés à y participer. » expliqua-t-il. « C'est la troisième fois pour Hermione et moi… »

Il se tourna vers Ginny, arborant un grand sourire.

« Mais c'est une grande première pour toi. En plus, tu entres directement dans le club fermé des candidates de _Miss Fondatrice_. Bravo Ginny, c'est une réussite. La plupart de ces filles ont dû se préparer pendant _des années_ pour avoir une chance d'être sélectionnée. »

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel. Elle n'éprouvait aucun plaisir à faire partie de cette élection grotesque.

« Le seul point positif de cette soirée, c'est que cette farce d'élection sera enfin terminée à la fin. » dit-elle avec satisfaction. « J'ai tellement hâte. »

A côté d'eux, Hermione était silencieuse, visiblement soucieuse. Contrairement aux autres Miss, qui étaient toutes sur leur trente et un, elle portait une robe noire relativement simple et sans fioriture. Dans la salle commune, Harry lui avait expliqué qu'Hermione avait d'abord refusé d'assister au bal. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la jeune fille était devenue aussi déprimée ces derniers temps. _Je ne la reconnais plus_, avait-il révélé à Ginny. Cette dernière était restée silencieuse et n'avait pas fait de commentaire. Elle n'avait pas eu le cœur d'expliquer à Harry tout ce qu'il se passait dans son dos. Ginny savait qu'Hermione était nerveuse à l'idée du plan qu'elles s'apprêtaient à réaliser pendant la soirée.

Même Ginny avait fait un effort considérable sur son apparence, pour une fois. Avec l'insistance de sa mère, elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix, pour dire la vérité. Trouver une robe de bal qui lui plaisait s'était révélée être un parcours du combattant, et elle avait rapidement abandonné l'idée.

Puis, trois jours plus tôt, elle avait été surprise de recevoir un paquet durant le petit déjeuner. Elle n'avait pas reconnu le hibou, un animal magistral aux plumes d'un blanc immaculé. Lorsqu'elle avait ouvert le paquet à la table de Gryffondor, elle y avait trouvé une magnifique robe de soirée d'un vert impérial.

Elle avait trouvé la carte de visite d'une boutique localisée sur le _Cours Écarlate_, l'allée marchande des sorciers fortunés, à Londres.

« _Oh wow._ » s'était exclamée Lavande Brown.

Elle avait observé Ginny pendant qu'elle ouvrait le paquet, sans aucune gêne.

« C'est une robe dessinée par Narcissa Malfoy. » avait-elle ajouté, une pointe de jalousie audible dans la voix. « Elles sont _hors-de-prix._ »

Apparemment, Narcissa Malfoy était une créatrice connue dans le monde de la mode britannique et elle possédait une boutique de robes de luxe. Parmi ses clients se trouvaient notamment des célébrités et des personnalités politiques.

Immédiatement, Ginny avait tourné la tête vers la table de Serpentard. Elle avait croisé le regard de Draco Malfoy qui lui avait adressé un clin d'œil avant de reprendre sa discussion avec l'un de ses condisciples.

« Tu ne peux pas. C'est trop. » avait-elle refusé, quelques heures plus tard, en croisant Draco dans les couloirs.

« De quoi parles-tu, Ginevra ? » avait-il demandé, prenant un air innocent.

« Cette robe. Je ne pourrais jamais me permettre quelque chose de ce genre. Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça. »

« Ma mère voulait s'assurer que ma cavalière soit la plus belle du Bal. »

Les joues de Ginny avait pris une couleur écarlate, embarrassée. Qu'avait-il raconté à sa mère au sujet de leur relation ?

« Je ne peux pas accepter ça… Je ne sais même pas quoi dire… »

« Tu la remercieras lorsque tu la rencontreras. » décréta Draco d'une voix ferme, comme si cela réglait la situation.

« Mais… »

« Si ça peut t'aider à l'accepter, c'est juste un prêt pour la soirée. Tu peux la rendre après le bal. Ma mère fait parfois cela avec ses robes pour en faire la promotion et gagner des clients potentiels. » expliqua Draco.

Ginny avait finalement accepté, convaincue par ses explications.

« Ton cavalier est près du bar. Dis-lui de fermer la bouche, il risque d'avaler un botruc. » déclara Harry avec un rire moqueur.

Il désigna Draco Malfoy à quelques mètres qui avait les yeux rivés dans leur direction.

« Je vous vois plus tard. Hermione, à toute à l'heure. » ajouta Ginny d'un ton entendu, envoyant un regard appuyé en direction de cette dernière.

Hermione lui fit signe qu'elle avait compris et s'éloigna avec Harry vers une table occupée par un groupe de Gryffondor. Ginny se dirigea vers Draco, un peu nerveuse. Il l'observait comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois.

« Rien à dire, Malfoy ? Merlin, c'est une première pour toi. » commenta-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

« Tu es phénoménale. » dit-il, visiblement trop choqué pour penser à une répartie spirituelle. « Juste…parfaite. »

Ginny sentit ses joues se rosir face au compliment.

« Merci. » dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Elle fut soulagée que ses cheveux, légèrement bouclés pour l'occasion, cascadent librement sur ses épaules. Ils couvraient ses oreilles qu'elle devinait désormais écarlates.

Draco était aussi particulièrement séduisant. Il portait un tuxedo noir qui mettait en valeur sa silhouette athlétique, avec un nœud papillon de la même couleur que la robe de Ginny. Du coin de l'œil, Ginny aperçut la couronne de _Miss Fondatrice_, exhibée au milieu de la pièce avec ses pierres étincelantes, attirant tous les regards. Était-ce donc l'objet de tous les désirs ? Étrangement, le fait d'assister à ce bal, au bras de Draco, vêtue d'une robe aussi magnifique lui fit imaginer pendant l'espace d'un instant qu'on prononçait _son nom_ et qu'elle revêtait la parure sur sa tête. C'était la première fois depuis le début de l'élection qu'elle avait une pensée de la sorte. Draco avait suivi son regard.

« Apparemment, les résultats seraient extrêmement serrés. Ça se jouerait à seulement quelques points. » lui apprit-il.

Elle haussa les épaules, faisant mine de ne pas être intéressée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ici pour avoir une boisson ? Je meurs de chaud. » se plaignit Ginny.

« Je vais nous chercher ça. » indiqua Draco en s'éloignant vers la longue file au bar.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il retrouva Ginny et lui tendit un verre. Elle le prit avec reconnaissance et le porta à ses lèvres, assoiffée. Elle s'étrangla en réalisant que la boisson contenait de l'alcool.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » s'étonna Ginny.

« Vodka pure glace et jus de citrouille. » dit-il avec un rire amusé.

« Comment tu as fait ? J'ai cru entendre que l'alcool était interdit et qu'ils n'en serviraient pas pendant la soirée. » dit-elle, l'air impressionnée.

« Je te l'ai dit, Ginevra. Nous avons toujours une longueur d'avance sur les profs. » assura-t-il avec satisfaction.

Elle lâcha un rire avant de porter à nouveau son verre à ses lèvres. Elle s'efforça de ne pas trop boire. Elle devait garder l'esprit clair pour ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

« Tu veux aller danser ? » lui proposa Draco.

Elle accepta avec enthousiasme et ils se fondirent parmi la foule d'élèves qui dansaient déjà sur la piste. Lorsque Draco passa ses bras autour de sa taille, elle sentit une chaleur soudaine la parcourir, comme si la température avait grimpé inexplicablement.

Elle s'amusa énormément au bras de Draco, oubliant presque toutes ses préoccupations. C'était la première fois depuis les derniers mois qu'elle se laissait réellement aller, sans être rongée par sa culpabilité.

Et Draco…

Malgré qu'il soit désormais au courant de la vérité, il ne s'était pas arrêté aux apparences. C'était le seul qui avait cherché à comprendre sa version des faits. Il aurait été tellement plus facile pour lui de lui tourner le dos, après qu'elle l'ait repoussé à maintes reprises. Elle était soulagée qu'il ait décidé de ne pas le faire. Cela avait aidé Ginny à affaisser ses dernières barrières. Elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

La musique s'était ralentie, empruntant les intonations d'une balade suave et Ginny plaça ses bras autour de la nuque de Draco. Ils s'étaient rapprochés imperceptiblement et elle réalisa à quel point elle était bien dans ses bras.

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, fermant les yeux, profitant de ce moment d'accalmie. Elle en avait rarement vu ces derniers temps.

Elle entendit quelqu'un s'éclaircir la gorge et s'écarta des bras de Draco. Elle croisa le regard d'Hermione qui la regardait avec appréhension. Immédiatement, Ginny se souvint qu'elles avaient prévu d'enquêter. Elle se tourna vers Draco, lui adressant un regard désolé.

« J'ai quelque chose à faire. Je reviens vite. » dit-elle avant de s'éloigner, suivant Hermione hors de la pièce.

Elle avait préféré s'éloigner avant qu'il ne réclame une explication. Elle n'aurait pas su quoi lui dire.

« Comment va-t-on entrer dans le bureau ?» interrogea Hermione en jetant des regards autour d'elle, comme pour vérifier qu'elles n'étaient pas suivies.

« Aucune idée. » admit Ginny. « On va devoir improviser. » indiqua-t-elle.

Elle espérait secrètement qu'un _Alohomora _serait suffisant, même si elle savait qu'il s'agissait probablement d'un espoir naïf de sa part.

Après quelques minutes de marche dans le couloir, elles atteignirent finalement le couloir où se trouvait le bureau du professeur Black.

Ginny vit Hermione prendre une grande inspiration, comme si être dans cet endroit la rendait nerveuse. Elle savait qu'Hermione éprouvait toujours des scrupules au sujet de leur plan.

Ginny tenta de jeter un sort de déverrouillage à la porte. Sans surprise, celle-ci resta résolument close. Ginny se mit à genoux et observa l'intérieur de la serrure avec attention, tentant de réfléchir à un moyen de pénétrer à l'intérieur.

Soudainement, elle ressentit une douleur cuisante dans son dos et sa tête se cogna avec force contre la porte. Elle tomba au sol, assommée.

Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience, bien plus tard, elle réalisa qu'elle était installée dans un sofa confortable. Elle cligna des yeux lentement, tentant de sortir des vapes. Son crâne la tiraillait. Ginny mit quelques secondes à prendre conscience de l'environnement qui l'entourait. Puis elle réalisa soudainement que ses mains étaient attachées derrière son dos, avec des lianes tellement serrées qu'elles lui brûlaient les poignets.

Ginny tenta de desserrer leur emprise, mais elles se firent plus pressantes encore autour de ses poignets. Elle leva les yeux, et reconnut un bureau dans lequel elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds. Elle tourna ensuite la tête, et à l'autre extrémité, elle reconnut Daphné Greengrass, assise sur le sofa, dans la même position qu'elle, les bras liés par des lianes semblables.

« Bien dormi, Weaslette ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique. « Ta copine ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller, elle aussi. »

Elle désigna l'autre bout de la salle où Hermione était inconsciente sur une chaise, attachée exactement comme elles. Une panique latente parcourut Ginny.

« Où sommes-nous ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Bureau de Black. » répondit Daphné sur le ton de l'évidence, comme si Ginny venait de poser une question particulièrement stupide. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pour vous retrouver dans cette situation, vous aussi ? »

« On essayait d'entrer dans le bureau et… » commença Ginny.

Elle s'interrompit, jetant un regard suspicieux vers Daphné. Pourquoi se trouvait-elle ici ? Ginny ne plaçait aucune confiance en cette fille. Elle ne voulait rien lui révéler avant d'en savoir plus.

« Pas la peine de me lancer cet air méfiant. J'ai fait la même chose que vous. Je suis entrée ici parce que je soupçonne ce type. » dit-elle avec agacement. « Il est dangereux. »

Ginny essaya de se relever, mais ce fut comme si une force l'empêchait de faire des grands mouvements.

« Pas la peine, trésor. J'ai déjà essayé pendant que vous faisiez la sieste. » déclara Daphné d'un ton glacial.

Elle lâcha un long soupir agacé.

« Et dire que je vais probablement mourir en ta compagnie et celle de Granger. _L'ironie ultime._ » poursuivit-elle.

« On ne va pas mourir. » répliqua Ginny.

« C'est pour ça que nous avons été attachées toutes les trois par un prédateur fou furieux ? Pour ne pas mourir ? » rétorqua Daphné avec dédain. « Il va probablement revenir terminer le boulot dans quelques minutes. »

Soudainement, elles entendirent un cliquetis au niveau de la porte et elles échangèrent un regard paniqué. Le cœur battant, Ginny observa la porte qui s'ouvrit doucement. La porte se ferma soigneusement et on entendit à nouveau la porte qui se verrouillait, cette fois de l'intérieur.

Même si la pièce était faiblement éclairée, elle reconnut immédiatement les cheveux blonds de la personne. Elle ouvrit la bouche, choquée.

« Non… » murmura-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés. « _Pas toi_… »

**Fin du Chapitre**


	24. Good Girl Gone Bad

**XXIV. Good Girl Gone Bad**

Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, Hermione Granger avait toujours été l'une de ces personnes qu'on aimait railler. Lorsque sa famille s'était installée à Fort Wickdale, afin d'ouvrir leur cabinet dentaire, son intégration dans la petite école primaire s'était révélée compliquée.

On voyait peu de famille comme la sienne, à Fort Wickdale, un petit village reculé du nord de l'Ecosse, connu pour sa communauté très unie, et sa méfiance envers les étrangers. Hermione n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point elle était différente avant d'y emménager.

A Glasgow, où ils avaient vécu précédemment, ils représentaient le cliché d'une famille lambda. Personne dans la rue ne se retournait à leur passage.

« _Tu devrais faire plus d'efforts pour t'intégrer avec les autres enfants._ » lui répétait patiemment sa mère entre deux rendez-vous, lorsque Hermione rentrait de l'école, le visage dépité, retenant difficilement ses larmes.

Hermione avait peu de choses en commun avec ses condisciples. Dès son jeune âge, on lui avait détecté un QI plus élevé que la moyenne. A _l'Académie des enfants intellectuellement précoces_ de Glasgow, ses professeurs acclamaient son érudition, sa soif d'apprendre et sa maturité. La petite école primaire de Fort Wickdale ne disposait ni des ressources ni de l'encadrement approprié pour s'occuper d'une élève surdouée dans son genre. Elle s'était alors réfugiée dans les livres, y trouvant un épanouissement intellectuel qu'aucune interaction sociale ne lui procurait.

Tout était un prétexte pour se moquer d'elle. Sa chevelure ''indomptable'', trop épaisse, difficile à entretenir. Ses dents trop avancées. Son intérêt pour les livres et les sujets intellectuels. Au fil des années, Hermione avait développé une angoisse profonde envers les enfants de son âge. Elle ne rêvait que d'une chose. Grandir pour finalement quitter cet environnement hostile et enfin s'épanouir, sans subir toutes ces pressions sociales. C'était cette perspective d'avenir qui l'avait poussée à supporter le harcèlement dont elle faisait l'objet.

Sa fortune s'était présentée plus vite que prévue. A l'aube de ses 11 ans, elle avait reçu une lettre de Poudlard, une école pour _enfants spéciaux. _Immédiatement, elle avait pensé à un signe d'une entité extérieure. Quelqu'un avait entendu ses plaintes et ses frustrations et avait _enfin _décidé de lui venir en aide.

_Une sorcière_, lui avait-on annoncé d'un ton factuel.

Elle avait observé la lettre, les yeux vitreux, incapable de croire à l'immensité de ce nouveau monde qui s'ouvrait à elle. L'idée que la magie puisse exister lui avait paru tellement… _irréaliste_. Les Granger avaient l'esprit rationnel. Ils aimaient les sciences, les preuves, les faits.

Ils avaient toutefois dû remettre en cause toutes leurs croyances lorsqu'une vieille dame à l'apparence stricte, vêtue d'une manière curieuse, avait agité un objet longiligne en direction de la cheminée. Un feu ardent avait jailli dans l'âtre, sortant de nulle part. Mrs Granger avait laissé échapper un cri apeuré.

Ce soir-là, Wendell Granger, son père, s'était assis sur son fauteuil préféré et il avait englouti deux verres de scotch, renonçant à cinq années de sobriété. Il n'avait pas touché une seule goutte d'alcool depuis la mort tragique de son père, intervenue dans un accident de voiture, face à un automobiliste ivre. Son visage déjà pâle avait pris la couleur d'un linge blanc immaculé.

_« Vous êtes spéciale Miss Granger._ » avait indiqué une certaine Minerva McGonagall, qui s'était présentée comme la directrice adjointe de Poudlard, une école de _sorcellerie._

Poudlard, disait-elle, pourrait accueillir Hermione afin de parfaire son éducation magique et stimuler ses compétences dans un environnement sûr, protecteur et adapté. Il s'agissait de l'établissement privé le plus prestigieux du Royaume-Uni.

Ils disposaient d'un fonds particulier pour les personnes comme elles. Chaque année, Poudlard approchait les meilleurs étudiants d'origine moldue lorsqu'ils atteignaient l'âge requis. Ils étaient régulièrement suivis par le Ministère de la Magie pendant leur enfance.

Cette journée avait changé sa vie. Hermione s'était retrouvée dans un nouvel environnement du jour au lendemain, forcée de s'adapter à une culture totalement différente. Cette découverte s'était révélée… _exhilarante_. Sa première promenade sur le _Chemin de Traverse_ l'avait laissée émerveillée. La vue de ces sorciers à l'accoutrement original, ces bâtiments à l'architecture biscornue et ces créatures semblant sortis d'un conte pour enfants avaient été inoubliables.

En arrivant pour la première fois à Poudlard, Hermione avait été fascinée. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle avait été heureuse à l'idée de se rendre à l'école. La perspective de passer les sept prochaines années dans cet endroit fantasque avait semblé être un rêve inespéré. Une nouvelle chance pour elle.

Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer que ses espoirs disparaîtraient en fumée.

A Poudlard et dans le monde magique, personne ne s'était jamais soucié du fait qu'elle soit racisée. Pourtant, même dans ce nouvel univers dont elle pensait faire partie intégrante, Hermione Granger était différente. Elle s'en était rendue compte pour la première fois lors d'un cours de vol, dispensé par le Professeur Bibine.

Des garçons de Serpentard étaient passés devant elle, se moquant ouvertement de ses difficultés à appeler son balai.

« Pas aussi facile que les autres cours, hein, Sang-de-Bourbe ? » avait demandé Vincent Crabbe, un gorille deux fois plus grand et imposant que ses camarades de classe.

Sa bande d'amis avait ricané bruyamment avant de s'éloigner, lançant des regards hautains à Hermione. Confuse, elle s'était retournée vers Harry qui l'avait regardée avec gêne.

« _Sang-de-Bourbe_ ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? » lui avait-elle demandé.

Ses connaissances du monde magique étaient encore limitées et elle n'avait jamais lu ni entendu ce terme. Cependant, au vu du ton employé par Crabbe, elle pouvait deviner qu'il s'agissait d'un terme insultant. Harry n'avait pas semblé vouloir lui donner la signification du mot mais après maintes insistances de la part de la petite fille, il avait fini par céder.

« C'est un insultant contre les personnes d'origine moldue. » avait-il expliqué. « Certains sorciers pensent qu'ils sont supérieurs parce que leur sang est ''pur.'' »

Il avait grimacé en prononçant ce mot.

« Ce sont des bêtises. Tu es la fille la plus intelligente que je connaisse, Hermione. » avait renchéri Harry en voyant la mine dévastée de la fillette.

Ce jour-là, Hermione avait compris qu'il existait une hiérarchie dans la société sorcière. Ses espoirs d'avoir intégré une société avancée, peu préoccupée par les différences entre les humains s'étaient évanouis en quelques secondes. Harry, comme d'habitude, s'était montré adorable avec elle. Il était même allé jusqu'à demander à sa mère, d'origine moldue, de rassurer Hermione.

« Tu es une petite fille très spéciale, Hermione. Pleine de ressources et extrêmement intelligente. Ne laisse jamais personne te dire le contraire. » avait déclaré Lily Potter d'une voix douce.

Hermione avait trouvé un réconfort à l'entente des mots de Mrs. Potter, une femme intelligente et parfaitement intégrée à la société sorcière, malgré son statut de Née-Moldu.

« Tu pourras devenir ce que tu veux, Hermione. Auror, médicomage, dresseuse de dragon. » lui avait assuré le père d'Harry.

« Même Ministre de la Magie ? » avait interrogé Hermione d'un ton timide.

« Bien sûr ! Mais sincèrement, je ne sais pas si tu devrais aspirer à ce poste. Les Ministres de la Magie ne sont pas les individus les plus futés que je connaisse. » avait grommelé M. Potter.

« Pas de politique à cette table, James. » avait rappelé Mrs. Potter d'une voix sévère, s'attirant le regard désolé de son mari.

« Désolé, Lils. Ce que je voulais dire Hermione, c'est que tu pourras faire_ tout_ ce que tu veux si tu travailles assez dur. » assura James d'un ton confiant, lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Hermione avait éprouvé du soulagement, et même une certaine jalousie envers son ami. Quelle chance il avait, d'avoir une famille aussi aimante et compréhensive.

A l'école pourtant, cela n'avait pas été aussi simple. _Les Quatre_, un groupe de filles à l'influence incontestable, avaient pris Hermione en grippe. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans que l'une d'elles, notamment Daphné Greengrass et Pansy Parkinson, lui fasse des remarques désobligeantes sur son apparence ou son attitude pendant les cours.

Toutefois, à Poudlard, contrairement à Fort Wickdale, elle avait des raisons d'être heureuse. Harry, son meilleur ami, était toujours à ses côtés, constamment prêt à la défendre. D'autre part, Hermione adorait les enseignements dispensés à Poudlard et elle était encensée par tous ses professeurs. Elle avait donc rapidement appris à ignorer les moqueries et le harcèlement constant des Quatre et avait choisi de se faire discrète.

Son parcours académique était sans tâche. Préfète, puis Préfète-en chef, Présidente du Club de Métamorphose, Présidente du Club des Nouveaux Élèves de Poudlard et Fondatrice de la Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes de maison. Première de sa promotion, elle était destinée à rejoindre les meilleurs programmes universitaires après sa sortie de Poudlard.

Hermione aimait tout prévoir. Elle avait déjà planifié son parcours des trente prochaines années. Tout ce qu'elle entreprenait était destiné à l'aider à atteindre ses objectifs. Ses ambitions étaient impressionnantes. _Je veux être la plus jeune Ministre de la Magie que le Royaume-Uni n'ait jamais connu_, disait-elle souvent à ses camarades de Gryffondor, s'attirant des regards sceptiques mais bienveillants.

Tout destinait Hermione Granger à un avenir prometteur. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle avait cru. Tout avait été chamboulé lorsqu'elle avait intégré Poudlard pour sa septième et dernière année et que son chemin avait croisé celui de Sirius Black.

Son emprise sur Hermione avait été immédiate. Elle qui n'avait accordé que peu d'importance aux garçons de son entourage, elle avait été renversée par l'intensité de ses sentiments pour lui. Progressivement, Hermione avait perdu de vue les préoccupations qui avaient pourtant rythmés son quotidien durant ces six dernières années.

Sirius avait pris une place conséquente dans sa vie. Il était la première personne à qui elle pensait lorsqu'elle se réveillait le matin. Il occupait chacune de ses pensées. Il avait été le premier à lui faire connaître les joies de l'amour et le plaisir des étreintes passionnées.

Ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir était… _indescriptible_. Son cœur palpitait avec violence lorsqu'elle le voyait. Son cerveau perdait sa capacité à réfléchir lorsqu'il était en sa présence. Son corps frissonnait de façon incontrôlée lorsqu'il posait les mains sur elle. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que des sensations aussi intenses puissent exister. Elle n'était pas seulement attachée à Sirius. Elle était dévorée par un sentiment si profond et ardent que plus _rien_ ne semblait compter à part lui. Sa présence était comme une drogue à laquelle elle ne voulait plus échapper.

Peu à peu, la voix entêtante dans son esprit lui criant que leur liaison était interdite avait commencé à perdre de l'ampleur, jusqu'à devenir complètement muette. Elle se fichait de leur différence d'âge et de son statut de professeur. Elle n'avait que faire des froncements de sourcils que causeraient leur relation si elle était révélée au grand jour.

Sirius voyait en elle quelque chose que peu de gens saisissaient. Il stimulait sa confiance en elle. Il lui faisait sentir qu'elle n'était pas simplement cette adolescente _Miss Je-Sais-Tout,_ comme les Quatre se plaisaient à la surnommer sans cesse. Hermione était une femme mature, désirable, _spéciale._

Même les moqueries des Quatre et les remarques des autres élèves ne la touchaient plus. Elle était désormais au-dessus de ça. Pourquoi se préoccuper de choses aussi futiles lorsqu'elle avait désormais plus important dans sa vie ?

Elle avait observé Ginny Weasley, la nouvelle élève, s'empêtrer dans les lianes dangereuses des Quatre. Au début, elle avait tenté de la mettre en garde.

« Ces filles sont dangereuses. Tu n'as vraiment pas envie de te retrouver dans leurs mailles. » avait-elle assuré en apprenant que Ginny souhaitait se rendre à leur soirée de bienvenue. « Si elles trouvent la moindre faiblesse, elles te détruisent. J'en sais quelque chose. Elles n'aiment pas les personnes avec les origines comme les miennes. »

Pourtant, ce n'était pas ses mises en garde contre les Quatre que Ginny avait relevé, mais un autre détail.

« Tu es Née-Moldue ? » avait interrogé Ginny, mal à l'aise.

Hermione avait trouvé étrange la lueur alertée qu'elle avait vu apparaître dans les yeux de Ginny mais elle ne s'en était pas formalisée davantage. Quelques jours plus tard, Daphné Greengrass, la leadeuse des Quatre, avait lancé les hostilités.

Hermione avait suivi l'affaire de loin, sachant pertinemment qu'il serait stupide de sa part de s'y mêler. Elle avait trouvé une autre distraction et un nouvel objectif à remplir : l'élection de _Miss Fondatrice_. Les nouvelles responsabilités attribuées à ce titre honorifique s'étaient révélées attrayantes et Hermione avait commencé à contempler l'idée d'y participer pour solidifier son dossier scolaire.

Au début, elle avait eu quelques réserves. Après tout, ces évènements étaient habituellement réservés aux princesses populaires telles que Daphné Greengrass et Mandy Brocklehurst. Seules les filles dans leur genre accédaient traditionnellement au rang de _Miss Fondatrice._

Pourtant, Hermione avait été présélectionnée et une partie d'elle avait éprouvé une excitation soudaine à l'idée d'être considérée comme une potentielle concurrente dans la course, au même titre que les Quatre.

Hermione avait tenté de se différencier par un programme bien pensé et intelligent, bien loin des préoccupations stupides que prônaient certaines des candidates comme Pansy Parkinson. Au même moment, Sirius avait commencé à lui témoigner un intérêt évident et Hermione avait été ravie de l'assister dans son projet.

Bien rapidement, leur relation avait évolué vers quelque chose de moins… _professionnel_. Ce jour-là dans le living-room des Potter, lorsqu'elle s'était approchée pour embrasser Sirius, elle s'était demandée quel doxy l'avait piquée. Pourtant, quelque chose dans l'attitude de Sirius lui avait assuré qu'il serait réceptif à sa tentative de rapprochement. Hermione avait finalement fait le premier pas et Sirius n'avait pas refusé ses avances.

Immédiatement, elle avait été parcourue d'une multitude de sentiments : _la honte, la gêne, la culpabilité_. Il avait fallu du temps pour qu'Hermione se remette de son embarras.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous excuser. Nous étions deux, après tout. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'en parler davantage, entendu ? Je peux agir comme s'il ne s'était rien passé si cela permet de faciliter les choses, pour vous. » lui avait assuré Sirius, après qu'elle ait passé des jours à s'efforcer de l'éviter.

Hermione avait d'abord cru que son baiser inattendu serait sans suite. Pourtant, cela avait été loin d'être le cas.

« La vérité, c'est que je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser. » avait déclaré Sirius plongeant son regard sombre dans celui d'Hermione. « Et peut-être que je devrais le regretter car je suis votre professeur mais ce n'est pas le cas. »

Hermione était restée pétrifiée sur place, ne sachant pas comment agir face à la situation.

« Je suis certain que vous l'avez ressentie… Cette…connexion entre nous. C'est pour ça que vous m'avez embrassé, ce soir-là. » avait-il dit.

Et rapidement, leur aventure passionnée, secrète et terriblement excitante avait débuté, plongeant Hermione dans un état d'euphorie indescriptible.

C'était Sirius qui avait été son plus grand supporter pour l'élection, même lorsque sa confiance en elle avait été au plus bas, déçue d'être constamment dans les dernières positions du classement.

« Je te l'ai dit Hermione, tu as quelque chose que les autres n'ont pas. Mais la différence entre toi et ces filles, c'est qu'elles croient en leur chances et qu'elles comprennent qu'il faut s'adapter. » avait déclaré Sirius avec patience. « Il va falloir que tu commences à être un peu égoïste. C'est une compétition. »

Puis il s'était penché dans sa direction pour capturer ses lèvres. Ce jour-là, leur relation avait franchi un nouveau cap. Ce jour-là, Hermione Granger était définitivement tombée dans les griffes attirantes de Sirius Black.

Les semaines suivantes, elle avait suivi avec hauteur le conflit explosif de Ginny Weasley contre les Quatre. Pourquoi Ginny s'évertuait-elle à perdre son temps avec des pestes de leur acabit ? Hermione avait écouté d'une oreille distraite les récits de Ginny, ne pouvant s'empêcher de porter un jugement négatif face à leur guerre ridicule et immature.

« Tu aurais vu sa tête, elle était complètement _traumatisée_. » avait un jour raconté Harry à Hermione d'une voix dramatique, se penchant de manière exagérée sur la table. « Je ne te chercherai jamais des noises, Ginny. »

Ils avaient apparemment fomenté un plan complexe pour cloisonner les Quatre dans la forêt interdite, avant d'enfermer Tracey Davis dans la cabane hurlante pour obtenir un journal. Ginny avait esquissé un sourire plein de fierté et clamé que l'objet contenait tous les '_'petits secrets personnels de Daphné Greengrass._''

Hermione avait secoué la tête, dépassée par ces enfantillages. Elle n'avait plus d'énergie à accorder à ces histoires. Sa vie était désormais remplie de choses positives. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de son existence et elle n'était pas prête à tomber de ce nuage de perfection pour se rouler dans la boue avec Ginny et les Quatre. Pourtant, tout avait changé en l'espace de quelques semaines seulement.

Hermione parcourut la Carte du Maraudeur avec curiosité, observant avec admiration son niveau de détail. Elle s'interrogea sur les sorts utilisés pour créer quelqu'un chose d'aussi complexe. Dans son dortoir, elle pouvait distinguer son propre point ainsi que celui de sa camarade de chambrée. Elle observa attentivement les alentours du château. Le couvre-feu était passé et il y avait peu d'agitation dans les couloirs. Rusard et son animal de compagnie fidèle, Miss Teigne, semblaient inspecter les lieux, à la recherche d'élèves sortis de leurs lits.

Comme souvent désormais, ses pensées se tournèrent vers Sirius. Se languissait-il de sa présence comme c'était le cas, pour elle ? Un sourire apparut au coin de ses lèvres. Hermione déplaça la carte, à la recherche de l'étage où se trouvait son bureau.

Elle ne l'espionnait _absolument_ pas, décréta-t-elle. Pourtant, elle imaginait déjà le regard entendu d'Harry. Sirius ne semblait pas dans son bureau et Hermione s'amusa presque à explorer tous les étages, à la recherche de son point sur la carte.

Soudainement, elle finit par le trouver dans un recoin du septième étage, dans ce qui semblait être une remise. Toutefois son point n'était pas seul.

_Millicent Bulstrode_, lut-elle.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi Sirius se trouvait-il dans un coin isolé du château à une heure tardive, en compagnie d'une élève ?

Il y avait probablement une explication tout à fait logique, pensa-t-elle immédiatement. Elle ne devait pas se faire d'idées sans raison valable. Peut-être lui donnait-il une leçon particulière ?

_A cette heure-ci ? A cet endroit ?_ pensa-t-elle en secouant la tête. Cela lui semblait peu probable.

Elle eut un éclair de lucidité en réalisant qu'il s'agissait probablement d'une retenue. Il lui faisait sans doute récurer des vieilles armoiries. Il était de notoriété publique que Millicent Bulstrode n'était pas une élève studieuse. Elle ratait régulièrement les cours, et lorsqu'elle était présente, ne semblait pas porter attention aux professeurs. Elle était l'une des dernières de leur classe. Quant à son comportement, il n'était pas meilleur. Elle faisait partie des Quatre, le clan qui terrorisait Poudlard, et passait son temps à tourmenter le reste de l'école par pur plaisir.

Hermione tenta de reporter son attention sur quelque chose d'autre mais elle n'y parvint pas. Régulièrement, son regard revenait vers les points de Sirius et Millicent. Elle décida soudainement de replier la carte, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait pas se concentrer sur autre chose.

« _Méfaits accomplis._ » murmura-t-elle avant de ranger la carte dans sa commode d'un geste brusque.

Hermione saisit ses notes de Métamorphoses afin de réviser une dernière fois en vue de l'interrogation du lendemain. Elle ne parvint cependant pas à se concentrer sur les mots inscrits sur le parchemin. Elle finit par abandonner. Alors qu'elle se décidait à aller dormir, Hermione ne résista pas à la tentation d'ouvrir une nouvelle fois la carte du Maraudeur.

Elle fut envahie d'un profond malaise en réalisant que les points de Sirius et Millicent étaient toujours présents, au même endroit, deux heures plus tard. Quelque chose en elle se réveilla - une panique insidieuse et latente, lui susurrant des paroles désagréables.

Le lendemain, Hermione passa une journée affreuse. Cette voix dans son esprit était toujours présente, devenant plus résonnante au fil des heures, lui criant d'écouter son instinct. Elle s'efforça de l'ignorer.

Elle ne voulait pas se faire des films et devenir paranoïaque. Elle n'avait aucune preuve. Aucun élément lui faisant penser que quelque chose se tramait. Juste deux points dans une même salle sans aucun contexte. Elle ne devait pas sauter aux conclusions.

Et quelles seraient ces conclusions, de toute manière ? Qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux ? _Non, c'était improbable. _Jamais cette fille ne pourrait l'attirer. Sirius aimait les femmes intelligentes, discrètes, spirituelles. Millicent Bulstrode n'était rien de tout cela.

Malgré tout, le doute ne quitta pas Hermione. Et peu à peu, il commença à la ronger. Pendant toute la matinée, son attention fut rivée sur Millicent, à la recherche d'un quelconque indice, d'un geste ou d'une parole déplacée. Elle resta particulièrement attentive à son comportement pendant leur cours de DCFM. Elle ne vit rien. Millicent suivait à peine le cours, gribouillant dans un journal ce qui ne semblait pas être sa prise de notes. Quant à Sirius, il fit son cours comme d'habitude et ne regarda pas une seule fois dans la direction de Millicent Bulstrode.

Pourtant, Hermione réalisa qu'il ne regardait jamais dans _sa_ direction pendant le cours. Il s'adressait uniquement à elle parce qu'elle participait activement. En public, Sirius avait l'attitude qu'un professeur aurait normalement avec une élève. Jamais il n'avait eu de geste qui pourrait faire planer le doute sur leur relation. Le voir distant avec Bulstrode n'était donc pas une quelconque preuve.

Le jour suivant, lorsqu'elle entra dans le bureau de Sirius, elle resta un peu en retrait. Il sembla immédiatement remarquer son attitude distante.

« Tout va bien, Hermione ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête même s'il s'agissait d'un mensonge grossier. Elle se força à esquisser un sourire, même si le cœur n'y était pas.

« Je suis passée ici, hier soir. » dit-elle quelques minutes plus tard. « Tu n'étais pas là. »

« Une réunion avec le reste des professeurs qui s'est éternisée. » répondit-il.

« Toute la soirée ? » demanda Hermione, en l'observant avec attention.

« Oui. Quand Filius et Minerva débattent sur un sujet, ça prend des heures. » ajouta-t-il avec un rire.

Elle l'observa avec incrédulité tandis qu'il s'esclaffait, une lueur rieuse dans les yeux, son visage séduisant rejeté en arrière.

Son estomac se noua et ce malaise profond la parcourut de nouveau. Il venait de lui mentir effrontément. Sans une seule hésitation dans le regard ni la voix. Les paroles avaient même quitté ses lèvres avec une facilité déconcertante.

« J'aurais préféré être en ta compagnie, évidemment. A vrai dire, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi une seule seconde. » dit-il de sa voix suave sans la lâcher du regard, une lueur intense brillant dans ses yeux noirs.

_Non_, pensa-t-elle, s'efforçant de trouver une explication plausible. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il lui mente sans raison valable. Pas quand il la regardait ainsi. Comme si elle était la seule à compter à ses yeux. Comme s'il ne voyait qu'elle. S'il ne voulait pas lui avouer la vérité, c'était probablement qu'il y avait une raison importante à cela, décréta-t-elle.

Il plongea les mains dans ses cheveux et Hermione se perdit dans son regard ténébreux, son cœur s'accélérant comme à chaque fois qu'il la touchait. Lorsqu'il lui fit l'amour ce soir-là, ce fut presque comme s'il avait remarqué sa soudaine insécurité. _Il était fou d'elle_, insista-t-il dans son oreille. _Jamais il n'avait ressenti quelque chose d'aussi puissant pour quelqu'un d'autre. _Et Hermione se sentit chavirer, sous la chaleur de ses baisers ardents, rassurée par la conviction sans faille présente dans ses paroles.

Son soulagement fut toutefois temporaire. Dès qu'ils étaient séparés, le doute s'insinuait de nouveau en elle, telle une maladie vicieuse, l'empêchant de fonctionner correctement. Pour s'occuper, Hermione tenta alors de se concentrer à bras le corps sur la prochaine épreuve de l'élection.

N'était-ce pas une autre preuve évidente de la loyauté de Sirius à son égard ? Il lui avait donné des indices sur l'épreuve à venir parce qu'il voulait la voir gagner, _elle_. Pas des pestes superficielles comme Greengrass ou Parkinson.

_Pas Millicent Bulstrode._

Pourtant sa paranoïa ne sembla pas décroitre. Hermione continua à épier Millicent Bulstrode à distance, sa rancœur grandissant au fil des jours. Elle remarqua rapidement que Millicent ne semblait pas dans son assiette. Elle paraissait constamment broyer du noir pour une raison obscure, ce qui éveilla davantage la curiosité d'Hermione. Son attitude avait-elle un rapport avec Sirius ?

Hermione surveillait la carte du Maraudeur à chaque fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Sirius ignorait qu'elle était encore à sa possession. Lorsqu'il lui demanda si elle avait vu sa carte, Hermione haussa les épaules, répondant d'un air évasif qu'elle n'en avait aucune idée. Sirius n'insista pas, semblant la croire.

Depuis cette fameuse soirée, elle n'avait pas revu les points de Sirius et Millicent ensemble. Elle voyait Millicent dans des endroits un peu isolés du château, parfois pendant des heures durant, toujours seule. La curiosité d'Hermione grandit davantage.

Le jour où McGonagall leur annonça officiellement la date de l'épreuve suivante, Hermione surprit les paroles de Daphné Greengrass.

Cette dernière était passée devant elle pour s'approcher de Millicent. Discrètement, Hermione fit deux pas en avant et tendit l'oreille, se tournant vers McGonagall, faisant mine d'écouter les paroles de la Directrice Adjointe.

« Hey. » dit Daphné à voix basse. « J'ai besoin de te parler. On peut discuter après ? »

Hermione n'entendit pas la réponse de Millicent, murmurée du bout des lèvres. Pourtant, elle leur jeta un regard bref et elle vit que ses yeux se faisaient fuyants.

« Ça attendra, il faut qu'on parle. » répliqua Daphné d'un ton autoritaire qui n'admettait pas de refus.

« Ok. » répondit Millicent avec lassitude.

« Rejoins-moi à l'entrée des cachots – près de la gargouille. » indiqua Daphné.

Greengrass reporta ensuite son attention sur McGonagall et elle n'échangea pas un mot avec son amie pendant le reste de l'annonce.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Le ton de Greengrass lui avait paru étrange et elle se demanda ce qu'elle avait de si important à dire à Millicent. Finalement, sa curiosité eut raison d'elle. Elle n'aurait probablement pas d'autre occasion. Lorsque McGonagall cessa de parler, elle vit Millicent quitter la pièce en trombe, sans adresser le moindre regard à ses amies. Hermione sortit à son tour, et elle pressa le pas en direction de sa salle commune. Elle se rua dans les escaliers menant aux dortoirs des garçons. Elle n'y croisa personne. Elle se dirigea vers le dortoir d'Harry et jeta des regards furtifs autour d'elle avant d'y entrer.

« _Accio cape d'invisibilité._ » dit-elle en pointant sa baguette sur la malle d'Harry.

Elle aurait pu demander directement la permission à son ami mais elle n'avait pas le cœur à lui raconter la vérité ni à inventer un mensonge pour justifier sa demande. Hermione fourra la cape dans son sac et redescendit les escaliers à toute vitesse. Une fois dans les couloirs, elle courut à en perdre haleine en direction des cachots. S'assurant que personne n'était dans les parages, elle se couvrit entièrement avec la cape puis descendit lentement les escaliers, s'efforçant de ne pas faire de bruit tandis qu'elle s'enfonçait dans les cachots.

Elle repéra rapidement la gargouille et aperçut Daphné Greengrass, adossée contre un mur, l'air profondément agacé.

Hermione se dirigea vers la gargouille et se plaça derrière, attendant avec appréhension. Quelques minutes plus tard, Millicent Bulstrode arriva en traînant le pas. Hermione tendit la nuque. De sa position, elle voyait seulement le dos de Millicent. Elle pouvait cependant discerner le visage de Daphné et l'expression sur son visage paraissait particulièrement hostile.

« Tu voulais me voir ? » demanda Millicent d'une voix lente.

« Je sais qui est ton _amoureux secret_. » révéla Daphné d'un ton sarcastique.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux à ses paroles. Daphné était-elle au courant de quelque chose ? Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. » répondit Millicent.

« Épargne-moi tes mensonges. Je vous ai surpris l'autre jour, dans un couloir. Je t'ai vu l'embrasser. » répliqua Daphné avec froideur.

Le visage d'Hermione se décomposa.

« Je…Je… » commença à murmurer Millicent, comme si elle tentait de se justifier.

Elle devint soudainement silencieuse.

« _Lui_, Millicent ? Vraiment ? De tous les mecs de cette école, il fallait vraiment que tu le choisisses _lui _? A quoi joues-tu ? » demanda Daphné.

« Tu… Tu ne peux pas comprendre. » répondit Millicent d'une voix nerveuse.

« Dans ce cas-là, explique-moi. » insista Daphné. « Je suis vraiment curieuse d'entendre tes justifications. »

La gargouille derrière laquelle Hermione était cachée changea brusquement de position. Hermione sursauta, ne pouvant retenir un cri étouffé. Elle plaqua sa main contre sa bouche, priant intérieurement de ne pas avoir été entendue.

Les deux étudiantes tournèrent leur attention vers la gargouille et Hermione sentit la panique s'insinuer en elle, nerveuse à l'idée qu'elles réalisent qu'elle espionnait leur conversation.

« Tu as entendu, ça ? Il y a quelqu'un. » dit Millicent.

« C'était juste la gargouille. Ne change pas de sujet. » répliqua Daphné d'un ton sec.

Hermione réprima un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elles ne semblèrent pas lui prêter davantage d'attention.

« Alors ? » insista Daphné. « Depuis combien de temps ça dure ? »

« Deux mois. » répondit Millicent. « Ça a commencé quelques semaines après la rentrée. »

« Vous avez couché ensemble ? » interrogea Daphné, sans aucun tact.

« Oui. » répondit Millicent, sans hésitation.

Hermione sentit lentement son cœur se briser tandis qu'elle entendait la révélation de Millicent. Elle se sentit chancelante. Elle n'entendit même plus le reste de la conversation, trop chamboulée pour pouvoir se concentrer sur leurs paroles.

Millicent fit soudainement volte-face, marchant d'un pas furieux en direction des escaliers, un air contrarié sur le visage. Quelques instants plus tard, Daphné quitta les lieux à son tour, prenant la direction opposée, probablement vers la salle commune des Serpentard.

Hermione s'était laissée tomber sur le sol, le dos collé contre le mur, le visage hagard, le souffle court. Elle ferma les yeux, ramenant ses genoux contre elle. Après ces derniers jours horribles, agités par le doute et la paranoïa, elle avait enfin obtenu sa réponse.

Et ce n'était pas celle qu'elle avait espéré.

Elle avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. C'était comme si son cœur s'était arrêté. Ou pire. Qu'on le lui avait arraché avec violence avant de le laisser tomber brutalement au sol, le laissant étouffer, assoiffé, meurtri.

_« Tu es spéciale, Hermione. Tu as quelque chose que le reste n'a pas. »_

_« Je te l'ai dit, Hermione. Tu es spéciale, et les autres finiront par s'en rendre compte. » assura Sirius._

_« Tu mérites de gagner. »_

_« Il fallait bien que je trouve quelque chose à redire. Si je passe mon temps à te faire des compliments, on va commencer à se poser des questions, Hermione. »_

_« Pour être honnête, ton devoir était parfait. » admit-il. « Parfait, comme le reste. »_

_« Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi une seule seconde. »_

_« C'est la première fois que je ressens quelque chose d'aussi intense. »_

Toutes les paroles prononcées par Sirius lui revinrent en mémoire, telles des lames glacées s'enfonçant profondément dans sa poitrine. Quand les premières larmes apparurent au coin de ses yeux, tombant sur le sol grisâtre, elle se demanda comment cette douleur pouvait être si _insupportable _?

Sirius lui avait menti. Ce qu'ils avaient partagé n'était pas exclusif. Elle s'était laissée berner par ses belles paroles, préférant écouter ses émotions et les sensations physiques qu'il lui faisait ressentir.

Jamais de son existence elle ne s'était sentie aussi stupide. Elle qui était habituellement complimentée pour son intelligence. C'était risible, _pathétique_ même.

Et cela faisait _tellement_ mal.

Lorsqu'elle remonta finalement dans son dortoir, elle eut l'impression d'avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle ignora les paroles de sa camarade de dortoir et s'allongea dans son lit, épuisée et le cœur en mille morceaux.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ne se rendit pas en cours, le jour suivant. Elle prétendit être malade à sa camarade de dortoir et lui demanda de l'excuser auprès des professeurs.

Elle resta enfermée dans son dortoir toute la journée, dans l'obscurité la plus totale, allongée dans son lit, les yeux fixant le plafond. Lorsqu'elle ne pleurait pas, elle regardait le mur opposé, le regard vide. Elle avait l'impression qu'un trou béant s'était formé dans sa poitrine et que rien ne parviendrait à le remplir. Passer à autre chose lui semblait totalement insurmontable. Comment pourrait-elle le croiser dans les couloirs, se rendre à ses cours et faire comme si de rien n'était alors que son cœur était émietté dans sa poitrine ?

Lorsqu'Hermione se décida finalement à sortir de son dortoir, il était près de minuit. Elle avait passé plus de vingt-quatre heures sans s'alimenter. Pourtant, la pensée d'avaler quoi que ce soit la rendait nauséeuse. Elle enfila sa cape par-dessus sa robe de chambre et descendit lentement les escaliers menant à la salle commune, pieds nus. Celle-ci était vide et elle se glissa par le trou du portrait de la Grosse Dame pour quitter la Tour de Gryffondor. Elle erra dans les couloirs pendant près d'une heure, sans but apparent, tentant de s'aérer l'esprit.

Elle n'y parvint pas. Son cerveau se posait un milliard de questions auxquelles elle avait besoin de réponses. Même si celles-ci seraient douloureuses. Rester dans l'ignorance était pire que tout, pour quelqu'un comme elle.

Elle descendit les escaliers et longea le corridor obscur en direction de son bureau. Elle avait besoin d'en avoir le cœur net. Pour sa santé mentale. Pour pouvoir tourner la page.

Arrivée devant la porte, elle tambourina sans aucune retenue, voulant s'assurer qu'il l'entende. Une minute plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et il apparut dans l'encadrement. Il portait encore sa robe de sorcier et ne semblait pas dormir.

« Hermione ? » demanda Sirius d'une voix surprise. « Entre. »

Il s'effaça pour la laisser entrer et elle pénétra dans la pièce, sans un mot. Ses yeux tombèrent sur une armoirie placée sur le mur et elle y vit son reflet. Elle était dans un piteux état. La mine fatiguée, les yeux rougis et gonflés tant elle avait pleuré. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et sans forme.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix prudente.

Elle croisa son regard sombre et son cœur se serra en voyant sa mine préoccupée. Puis, sans crier gare, Hermione fondit en larmes. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était à ses côtés, essayant de l'étreindre mais elle le repoussa violemment.

« Je sais… Je sais _tout_… » hoqueta-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, attendant visiblement qu'elle poursuive.

« Millicent Bulstrode ! » éructa-t-elle, entre deux sanglots.

Sirius ne tiqua pas.

« Hermione… Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. » dit-il finalement, d'une voix mesurée.

« Arrête de mentir, je sais ce qu'il se trame entre vous. » accusa-t-elle, sentant une colère soudaine monter en elle.

Elle commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, agitée.

« Je vous ai _vus_ sur cette carte, vous étiez ensemble pendant des _heures_… Tu m'as menti ce jour-là… J'ai été tellement stupide… Pourquoi, Sirius ? Elle l'a avoué de sa propre bouche… Je pensais que toi et moi, c'était vrai… Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que moi… _Pourquoi ?_ »

Ses phases étaient incohérentes, et elle savait qu'elles n'avaient probablement pas de sens, entrecoupées par ses sanglots.

« _Hermione…_ » reprit-il de sa voix suave, comme s'il essayait de l'amadouer.

Il tenta à nouveau de s'approcher d'elle, mais elle attrapa le premier objet à sa portée et elle le jeta dans sa direction. Elle avait oublié sa baguette sur sa table de chevet.

« Non, arrête ! » hurla-t-elle, sentant une hystérie soudaine la parcourir.

Sirius sembla surpris par son éclat soudain, et il cessa d'avancer vers elle. L'objet qu'elle avait jeté - une sorte de balance, s'était encastré à ses pieds, sans le toucher.

« Je vais te dire la vérité, Hermione. Mais j'ai besoin que tu te calmes. » prévint-il.

Hermione acquiesça.

« Millicent Bulstrode est une élève instable et troublée. » dit-il d'un ton calme. « Elle m'a approché, un jour, c'est vrai. Elle a beaucoup de problèmes familiaux. Nous en avons parlé à plusieurs reprises parce que j'ai eu des problèmes similaires avec ma propre famille à l'adolescence. »

« Pourquoi tu m'as menti dans ce cas ? Tu as dit que tu étais à une réunion de professeurs ? » accusa-t-elle d'un ton contrarié.

« Parce que je ne voulais pas parler de ses problèmes intimes. Elle m'a confié des informations personnelles, je voulais respecter sa vie privée. Et très sincèrement, je craignais que tu te fasses des idées. Que tu réagisses comme tu le fais maintenant. » ajouta-t-il avec une grimace.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, elle se sentit honteuse. Pourquoi se sentait-elle coupable alors qu'elle n'avait rien causé ?

« Après ça, elle a commencé à me faire des avances. J'ai refusé, évidemment. Elle a commencé à devenir très insistante. Elle a très mal pris mon refus et m'a même menacé de mentir. De dire qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre nous et qu'elle me dénoncerait auprès de la Direction. » ajouta-t-il en secouant la tête.

« Je… Je n'y crois pas… » réfuta Hermione, secouant frénétiquement de la tête.

Ça n'avait pas de sens. Pas après cette conversation qu'elle avait entendue entre Bulstrode et Greengrass. Pourquoi Millicent aurait-elle menti à son amie à ce sujet ?

« Elle a visiblement des problèmes mentaux. Je ne veux pas la psychanalyser mais il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez elle. » poursuivit Sirius. « Elle consomme aussi des drogues et ça ne m'étonnerait pas que ça explique son comportement. »

Hermione ne répondit pas, et il tenta un autre pas vers elle.

« Hermione, je t'en prie, il faut que tu me croies. » plaida-t-il. « Que veux-tu que je fasse pour que tu me croies ? »

Il avait haussé la voix, visiblement agité et elle l'observa en silence. Il paraissait aussi contrarié qu'elle l'était.

« J'ai du Veritaserum. Je suis prêt à en prendre maintenant si ça peut te permettre de me croire, Hermione. » continua Sirius avec sérieux. « Est-ce que tu veux que je le fasse ? »

Après une longue hésitation, Hermione acquiesça.

« Très bien. » dit-il d'un ton déterminé, avant de se diriger vers l'armoire où il gardait toutes ses potions et ses instruments dangereux. Il attrapa une fiole sur une étagère et lui montra. Sur l'étiquette, le mot _Veritaserum_ était inscrit. Le liquide était transparent, mais scintillait légèrement, ce qui était caractéristique de cette potion. Sans plus attendre, il ouvrit la fiole et but tout le contenu d'une traite, sans hésitation.

« Demande moi ce que tu veux. N'importe quoi. Je ne pourrais pas te mentir. » assura-t-il.

Son regard était rivé sur le sien, et il l'observait avec appréhension. Hermione croisa les bras, nerveuse.

« Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre toi et Millicent Bulstrode ? Est-ce que vous avez couché ensemble ? » demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

« Non. » répondit-il calmement, sans la lâcher du regard.

« Est-ce que tu m'as déjà menti ? » interrogea-t-elle.

« J'ai probablement exagéré quelques-unes de mes histoires d'Auror mais je ne t'ai jamais menti, Hermione. » assura-t-il.

Elle hésita avant de poser la question finale.

« Est-ce que… tu m'aimes ? » demanda-t-elle, le cœur battant.

« Oui. » dit Sirius sans une seule hésitation.

Une abondance de sentiments traversa Hermione. Elle se sentit tomber au sol, de nouveau en larmes. Cette fois, elle pleurait de soulagement. Sirius se rua vers elle et l'attira contre son torse. Elle se laissa aller contre lui, sanglotant inlassablement, épuisée par cet ascenseur émotionnel qu'elle vivait depuis les derniers jours. Il devait probablement la prendre pour une folle à lier. Merlin, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle commençait elle-même à douter de son équilibre mental.

Elle ne se reconnaissait pas. Allongée sur le sol de son bureau, parmi les débris de cuivre, vêtue de sa robe de chambre, dans un état piteux, au bord de l'hystérie.

« Je suis désolée. » chuchota-t-elle, le visage enfoui dans sa nuque, ses larmes ruinant la chemise blanche qu'il portait.

« Ne le sois pas. » répondit-il, avant de poser un baiser rassurant sur le haut de sa tête.

Elle sentit les bras de Sirius se glisser sous ses genoux et autour de sa taille. Il la releva avec facilité. Elle se sentit posée sur un matelas confortable et quelques secondes plus tard, Sirius s'installa à ses côtés, l'étreignant par derrière. Hermione sombra dans le sommeil dans cette position, rassurée par les bras de Sirius autour d'elle.

Elle se réveilla trois heures plus tard. Elle s'extirpa des bras de Sirius et quitta silencieusement la chambre. Une fois dans le bureau, elle observa la pièce, comme si elle se réveillait d'un cauchemar vivifiant. Les preuves de son hystérie de la veille étaient toujours apparentes. Sa cape était jetée sur le sol, et les débris de l'instrument qu'elle avait sauvagement jeté sur Sirius étaient toujours éparpillés par terre. Elle se sentit de nouveau honteuse. La veille, elle avait perdu toute maîtrise d'elle-même. Elle ne savait pas quel botruc l'avait piquée. Sirius devait désormais la prendre pour une folle.

Hermione vit le flacon vide de Veritaserum sur le bureau de Sirius et elle s'en empara. Il restait un fond de potion dans la fiole. Elle voulait croire Sirius. Elle désirait_ vraiment_ le croire. Toutefois, pour se faire, elle devait s'assurer qu'il ne mentait pas. Elle referma soigneusement la fiole, ramassa sa cape et glissa le flacon à l'intérieur de sa poche avant de quitter la pièce. Il devait être tôt, car elle ne croisa personne dans les couloirs à part Peeves qui tentait de faire tomber une statue sur Miss Teigne. Il ricana et tira la langue à Hermione lorsqu'elle passa devant lui.

Après une douche rapide, Hermione se dirigea vers l'une des salles des classes utilisées pour les cours de Potions. Elle s'installa devant l'un des chaudrons avec son manuel et commença à rassembler les trois ingrédients mentionnés sur la page ouverte face à elle.

La _Séparation des Éléments_ était un procédé qu'ils utilisaient parfois en cours afin de dissocier les divers ingrédients d'une potion pour en étudier la composition. Il permettait de vérifier exactement ce qui se trouvait dans une potion.

Hermione versa le fond de la fiole qui contenait le prétendu Veritaserum que Sirius avait ingéré la veille et attendit dix minutes, comme le sollicitait le manuel. Finalement, une fumée blanchâtre s'éleva dans le ciel et un symbole apparut. Elle nota soigneusement les symboles au fur et à mesure qu'ils apparaissaient. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle compara les symboles à la légende. Chaque symbole incarnait un ingrédient particulier.

Hermione soupira de soulagement en réalisant que les ingrédients formaient la composition exacte du Veritaserum. Elle laissa même échapper un rire nerveux. Sirius n'avait pas triché. Il avait bien ingéré la potion afin de lui dire la vérité. Il l'avait fait sans hésitation, cherchant absolument à la convaincre qu'il ne mentait pas. Le cœur d'Hermione se réchauffa lorsqu'elle se souvint que Sirius avait confessé ses sentiments pour elle.

Elle avait été tellement stupide. Elle avait failli tout gâcher. A cause d'une seule personne – _Millicent Bulstrode._

Harry vint trouver Hermione près de l'entrée de la Grande Salle, après le petit déjeuner.

« Hermione ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Je ne t'ai pas vue de toute la journée, hier. Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Midgen a dit que tu étais malade, tu te sens mieux ? »

« Mieux que jamais. » répondit-elle, esquissant un petit sourire en direction de son meilleur ami.

Harry reporta son attention sur le large tableau des scores de l'élection qu'Hermione observait.

* * *

**Miss Fondatrice**

**Tableau d'Honneur**

* * *

_1\. Mandy Brocklehurst – 345 points_

_2\. Daphné Greengrass – 330 points_

_3\. Tracey Davis – 290 points_

_4\. Ginevra Weasley – 250 points_

_5\. Millicent Bulstrode – 245 points_

6\. _Pansy Parkinson – 220 points_

_7\. Hermione Granger – 205 points_

_8\. Luna Lovegood – 195 points_

_9\. Lavande Brown – 160 points_

_10\. Sally-Ann Perks – 140 points_

_Éloïse Migden – Éliminée/Forfait – 0 points_

_Padma Patil – Éliminée/Forfait - 0 points_

_Susan Bones - Éliminée/Forfait - 0 points_

« Tu mérites tellement d'être placée plus haut. » commenta Harry, fronçant les sourcils. « Je ne comprends pas comment les Quatre se retrouvent dans le haut du tableau. Ces filles sont des vipères. »

« On dirait qu'il n'y a pas de justice dans ce monde. » commenta Hermione d'une voix lente sans lâcher du regard le tableau.

« Si c'était au mérite, tu serais première. Tu es la meilleure de notre promotion et tu feras probablement quelque chose de plus utile pour l'école comparée aux autres. » avança Harry. « Mais je suis certain que ce n'est pas perdu. Dans combien de temps est la prochaine épreuve, déjà ? »

« Deux semaines. » répondit Hermione d'une voix plate.

Les coéquipiers d'Harry sifflèrent le nom de ce dernier en passant près d'eux.

« On va s'entraîner. Je te vois tout à l'heure, Hermione ! » dit-il, tandis qu'il se joignait aux autres.

Elle ne répondit pas, les yeux rivés vers son propre nom, figurant à la septième place. Harry avait raison. Si cette élection se basait sur le mérite, les scores seraient totalement différents. Mais _non_, la popularité, la superficialité et d'autres qualités stupides la dominaient.

Les Quatre étaient des filles méprisables, abjectes et cruelles. Et pourtant, elles étaient les plus plébiscitées. Hermione serra les dents lorsqu'elle pensa aux mots de Sirius la veille. Non seulement Millicent Bulstrode avait tenté de le séduire, mais elle ne s'était pas seulement arrêtée là. Probablement blessée dans son égo de petite princesse superficielle, elle avait menacé de mentir au sujet de Sirius auprès de la Direction. Réalisait-elle seulement les conséquences que pouvaient avoir ses actes ? _Probablement pas_, pensa Hermione avec dépit. Bulstrode était une petite fille pourrie gâtée, habituée à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. L'école toute entière était à ses pieds. Le refus de Sirius l'avait probablement rendue furieuse.

Qui savait ce que Millicent était capable de faire ? Pendant toute sa scolarité, Hermione avait assisté en première loge à leur méchanceté gratuite envers les autres élèves. Les insultes, les brimades, les humiliations publiques. Comme beaucoup d'autres dans l'école, Hermione en avait été la victime.

Ces filles étaient des dangers publics, agissant en toute impunité grâce au statut et à la réputation de leurs parents, des sorciers riches et puissants. Elles en profitaient pour faire asseoir leur dictature écœurante.

Hermione en avait assez.

Se faire insulter et harceler était une chose. Mais que Millicent Bulstrode essaie de s'en prendre à Sirius, l'homme qu'elle aimait, Hermione ne pouvait ni le concevoir ni l'accepter. Les Quatre et ses amies étaient dangereuses et il était temps que quelqu'un s'occupe enfin d'elles.

Millicent Bulstrode était une priorité. Après ses menaces envers Sirius, Hermione savait qu'elle pouvait à tout moment fabriquer des histoires de toutes pièces pour lui causer du tort. Qui le croirait si une adolescente l'accusait d'un comportement inapproprié ? L'estomac d'Hermione se noua en pensant à l'éventualité que Sirius puisse perdre son poste et soit forcé de quitter l'école pour une faute qu'il n'avait pas commise.

Son idée lui vint un jour à la bibliothèque, tandis qu'elle était occupée à travailler sur sa présentation pour l'épreuve.

Dans un livre, elle vit la mention de _l'Élixir Soporifique_, un puissant tranquillisant. Elle se souvenait clairement en avoir vu dans le bureau de Sirius. Cette substance était régulée et interdite au grand public. Il était impossible d'en obtenir sans autorisation spéciale. Pourtant, grâce à son statut d'ancien Auror, Sirius était autorisé à posséder certaines substances.

L'Élixir Soporifique était normalement utilisé sur des d'énormes créatures magiques afin de les transporter en toute sécurité. Le grimoire indiquait que si la potion était ingérée par un humain, cela suffisait à le mettre dans le coma artificiel pendant plusieurs semaines. Il n'y avait, généralement, pas de séquelles. Il s'agissait presque d'une sieste prolongée. Pendant l'une de ses escapades dans le bureau de Sirius, elle s'empara de l'une des fioles qu'il possédait.

Le jour de l'épreuve lui sembla être une bonne occasion de mettre son plan à exécution. Ce serait probablement sa seule occasion de se rapprocher de Millicent sans que cela n'éveille les soupçons. D'autre part, la présence d'autres personnes dans la pièce serait un avantage.

« Vous vous sentez prêtes ? » demanda Luna d'une voix rêveuse tandis qu'elles marchaient dans les couloirs en compagnie d'Hermione et Ginny.

« J'ai surtout hâte que ça se termine. » répondit Ginny, l'air ennuyé.

Elles passèrent devant les Quatre. Pansy Parkinson ricana à leur passage, et chuchota quelque chose à ses amies. Probablement une autre moquerie. Hermione serra les poings. Derrière Parkinson et les autres, Millicent Bulstrode suivait le groupe, à la traîne, le teint pâle et l'air détaché.

Dans la Salle des Trophée, Hermione profita du fait que les elfes servaient des boissons aux jury et aux candidates, pour prendre l'un des elfes à part. Elle avait une excellente relation avec certains d'entre eux. Même si la plupart ne voulait pas entendre parler de la S.A.L.E, ils appréciaient la gentillesse d'Hermione à leur égard.

« Millicent Bulstrode… » dit-elle en désignant l'étudiante, à l'autre extrémité de la salle. « …voulait boire un verre de jus de citrouille. » indiqua-t-elle, après avoir discrètement versé trois gouttes de l'Élixir Soporifique dans le seul verre contenant du jus de citrouille.

Hermione observa avec appréhension tandis que l'elfe se dirigeait vers Millicent, faisant léviter son plateau. Cette dernière était à l'écart, adossée contre le mur, refusant visiblement de prendre part aux trivialités de l'élection.

Millicent attrapa le verre que fit léviter l'elfe dans sa direction et le but d'une traite. Hermione réprima un soupir de soulagement. Tandis que McGonagall partageait aux candidates les instructions sur l'épreuve, Hermione ne cessa de jeter des regards furtifs vers Millicent. Cette dernière paraissait extrêmement pâle et elle se demanda s'il s'agissait déjà des effets de l'Élixir. Les candidates quittèrent rapidement la pièce une fois le coup d'envoi lancé et Hermione fit de même.

Pendant les deux heures suivantes, elle fit les cent pas, avec appréhension. Elle avait déjà répété son passage plus d'une vingtaine de fois. Elle se sentait prête. Si elle était _aussi_ nerveuse, c'était à cause de Millicent Bulstrode. Son plan allait-il fonctionner ? Elle n'aurait pas de seconde chance. Elle se demanda si elle n'aurait pas dû mettre une goutte de plus pour s'assurer d'obtenir les effets escomptés.

Lorsqu'elle se rendit dans la Grande Salle, et que les candidates arrivèrent à tour de rôle avant le début officiel de l'épreuve, elle ne vit pas Millicent. Toutes ses amies étaient toutefois installées.

« Pour cette épreuve, les candidates devront présenter en dix minutes un plan d'action pour collecter le maximum de fonds afin de soutenir l'une des causes de leur choix. » expliqua McGonagall. « Vous serez jugées sur votre créativité, votre attention au détail et à votre capacité à communiquer. »

« J'espère que je ne vais pas passer en premier. » entendit Hermione, non loin d'elle.

Elle tourna la tête vers Sally-Ann Perks qui semblait particulièrement nerveuse.

« L'ordre de passage sera défini par un tirage au sort. » poursuivit McGonagall.

Elle attrapa le morceau de parchemin qui fut éjecté du récipient.

« Millicent Bulstrode. » appela-t-elle.

Personne ne bougea et McGonagall jeta un regard parmi les candidates, fixant la chaise vide où était supposée être Millicent.

« Millicent Bulstrode. » répéta-t-elle d'une voix sévère.

Encore une fois, seul un silence suivit son appel et des murmures commencèrent à s'élever dans la Grande Salle.

McGonagall sembla agacée mais elle sélectionna le parchemin suivant et invita Pansy Parkinson à se présenter devant le jury. Hermione réprima un soupir satisfait. L'Élixir avait fonctionné.

Lorsque ce fut son tour, elle fut poussée par une confiance supplémentaire. Sa prestation fut impeccable et les regards admiratifs qu'elle vit sur les visages des membres du jury la remplirent de satisfaction. Elle croisa le sourire de Sirius et sentit son cœur battre un peu plus rapidement dans sa poitrine tandis qu'elle regagnait sa place. Elle avait fait un sans-faute.

Daphné Greengrass passa derrière elle et sa prestation fut bien piètre par rapport à celle d'Hermione. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, Daphné jeta un regard particulièrement hostile à Hermione en regagnant sa place. Elle pensait probablement l'intimider. Pourtant, Hermione soutint son regard, plus confiante que jamais.

Lorsqu'on annonça les résultats, et qu'Hermione réalisa qu'elle avait obtenu le nombre maximum de points, une joie indescriptible la parcourut. L'école se fendit en applaudissements pour elle. Elle ressentit une satisfaction étrange. Un sentiment de puissance qui ne lui était pas familier. Elle comprenait désormais pourquoi Daphné Greengrass et les autres tenaient savamment à leur réputation au sommet de l'échelle sociale de l'école. Il était tellement gratifiant d'être acclamée ainsi. C'était presque… _addictif_. Elle était finalement prise au sérieux, traitée avec respect et admiration par le corps étudiant. Ce sentiment était des plus grisants.

Hermione sentit une tape encourageante sur son épaule. Elle détourna les yeux et croisa le regard de Ginny qui l'observait en souriant.

« Tu l'as mérité. » dit-elle.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire éclatant.

« Je suis tellement heureuse. » déclara Hermione avec excitation.

Elles suivirent le groupe d'élèves qui sortait de la Grande Salle. La majorité d'entre eux s'étaient arrêtés devant le classement affiché à l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Hermione s'engagea dans le sillage de Ginny tandis qu'elle se frayait un chemin parmi les élèves afin de consulter le tableau à son tour.

* * *

**Miss Fondatrice**

_''Tableau d'Honneur''_

* * *

_1\. Daphné Greengrass – 405 points_

_2\. Mandy Brocklehurst – 385 points_

_3\. Tracey Davis – 310 points_

_4\. Hermione Granger – 305 points_

_5\. Ginevra Weasley – 295 points_

_6\. Luna Lovegood – 275 points_

_7\. Pansy Parkinson – 250 points_

_8\. Lavande Brown – 185 points_

_Millicent Bulstrode – Éliminée/Forfait – 0 points_

_Sally-Ann Perks – Éliminée/Forfait – 0 points_

_Éloïse Migden – Éliminée/Forfait – 0 points_

_Padma Patil – Éliminée/Forfait - 0 points_

_Susan Bones - Éliminée/Forfait - 0 points_

L'excitation d'Hermione s'accrut lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait gagné plusieurs places dans le classement et se trouvait désormais en quatrième position. Elle observa avec satisfaction la mention de l'élimination de Millicent Bulstrode. Elle se demanda vaguement où elle se trouvait actuellement. Probablement dans une salle de classe vide, rendue béate puis inconsciente par l'Élixir.

« _Wow._ McGonagall ne plaisante vraiment pas. » commenta Ginny, incrédule. « Elle a éliminé Bulstrode et Perks parce qu'elles n'ont rien présenté pendant l'épreuve. »

« Prépare-toi, Weaslette. Tu es la prochaine à prendre le siège éjectable. » susurra Daphné Greengrass, d'une voix doucereuse.

« Je n'en serais pas si certaine si j'étais toi. » répondit Ginny sur le même ton. « Si cette journée a prouvé quelque chose, c'est que tu as de sacrées concurrentes et qu'elles avancent plus vite que toi. Fais attention, on dirait que la couronne ne te sera pas servie sur un plateau d'argent. »

Hermione sourit avec satisfaction tandis qu'elle voyait l'expression contrariée de Daphné. Elle paraissait avoir reçu un seau rempli de doxys en pleine figure.

« Si tu avais vu sa tête. » lança Hermione à Ginny. « Je n'aurais pas été étonnée si elle t'avait lancé un sortilège impardonnable. »

« Quelqu'un a besoin de lui fermer le clapet. » assura Ginny, les dents serrées. « Sa tête est tellement gonflée qu'elle ne passe probablement plus les portes. »

Hermione éclata de rire. Sa victoire l'avait placée sur un petit nuage et elle ne voulait plus jamais en redescendre. Elle était impatiente de retrouver Sirius plus tard dans la soirée. Hermione suivit Ginny en direction de la salle des Trophées.

Lorsqu'elles pénétrèrent dans la pièce, Hermione riait encore à gorge déployée. Ginny imitait Rusard en train de se dépêtrer avec le niffleur pendant la présentation de Luna Lovegood.

La première chose qu'Hermione vit en entrant fut une silhouette au sol, immobile. Elle reconnut immédiatement Millicent. Pourtant, elle réalisa que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle n'était pas simplement inconsciente. Sa peau avait pris une couleur grisâtre et une mousse étrange coulait de sa bouche. Hermione cessa immédiatement de rire.

« Qu'est-ce que… » dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Les effets de l'Élixir décrits dans le livre ne mentionnaient pas cela. Millicent aurait simplement du tomber dans un sommeil profond.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? » demanda Hermione d'une voix lente, sentant une soudaine panique la traverser.

Ginny ne répondit pas immédiatement, les yeux fixés vers la silhouette inerte de Millicent. Puis, elle se rapprocha sous le regard anxieux d'Hermione.

« Est-elle…est-elle… » bégaya Hermione avec horreur.

« Elle est morte. » confirma Ginny dans un souffle.

Ces mots frappèrent Hermione avec une violence qu'elle ne parvint pas à saisir. Elle sentit son cœur tomber dans sa poitrine. Elle ne put retenir le cri qui s'échappa de ses lèvres.

_Non_, pensa-t-elle avec terreur. _Non, ce n'est pas possible._

Pourtant ce corps inerte ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose.

_Millicent Bulstrode était morte._

Et Hermione Granger en était responsable.

Elle fut traversée par des spasmes incontrôlables tandis qu'elle faisait cette douloureuse découverte. Elle sentit une nausée soudaine remonter dans sa gorge et elle se rua vers la corbeille de papiers à l'entrée dans la pièce, déversant le contenu de son estomac.

_Millicent Bulstrode était morte._

Des larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux.

_Millicent Bulstrode était morte._

Ses vomissements se firent plus intenses. Son corps fut secoué par de violents sanglots. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer.

_Millicent Bulstrode était morte._

Autour d'elle, elle entendit de l'agitation soudaine. Des hurlements déchirants, des bruits de lutte et d'autres sons qu'elle ne parvint pas à distinguer. Elle les entendit à peine, trop occupée à s'efforcer de reprendre le contrôle sur sa respiration.

Hermione sentit soudainement quelqu'un l'attraper puis elle fut tirée dans une étreinte. Il s'agissait de bras familiers, qui l'avaient déjà entourée de la sorte, mais dans des circonstances différentes. Elle reconnut immédiatement son odeur. Ce parfum boisé, masculin, entêtant. _Sirius_.

Hermione entendit sa voix lui murmurer des paroles à l'oreille. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Ils se trouvaient dans les couloirs et elle était dans ses bras. Devant eux, à quelques mètres, elle aperçut deux silhouettes qui marchaient lentement, ainsi qu'une troisième, lévitant dans les airs.

« Hermione, est-ce que ça va ? Dis quelque chose. » murmura-t-il à voix basse.

Sa voix lui parut lointaine, même s'il lui parlait à l'oreille. Elle n'écoutait plus, perdue dans sa bulle anxiogène.

_Millicent Bulstrode était morte._

Quelques instants plus tard, Hermione fut déposée dans un lit. Elle se laissa faire, comme une poupée immobile qu'on pouvait animer à sa guise. Elle reconnut l'infirmerie et ses murs d'un blanc immaculé, presque aveuglant. Elle ferma de nouveau les yeux, se repliant en position fœtale. Ses larmes n'avaient pas cessé. Elle n'était pas attentive à l'agitation autour d'elle. Elle entendit des personnes lui parler mais elle ne réagit pas. Même lorsque l'infirmière lui fit avaler une potion au goût désagréable, Hermione ne protesta pas.

Quelques minutes après l'avoir ingérée, elle se sentit soudainement plus détendue. _Probablement une potion calmante_, pensa-t-elle. Sa nausée s'estompa et même si les larmes étaient toujours présentes au coin de ses yeux, elle n'était plus secouée par ses sanglots violents.

Désormais que ses réactions physiques étaient sous contrôle, son cerveau sembla retrouver sa capacité à réfléchir de nouveau.

Elle avait provoqué la mort de Millicent Bulstrode. Comment était-ce possible ? Elle avait suivi les instructions du grimoire _à la lettre_. La potion aurait simplement dû la rendre dans un état proche de la somnolence et temporairement inhiber ses enzymes. Puis peu à peu, elle aurait dû sombrer dans un coma artificiel inoffensif. La dose qu'elle lui avait donnée n'aurait pas dû conduire à sa mort.

Hermione avait juste voulu l'écarter. Elle avait souhaité voir Millicent Bulstrode disparaître.

De l'école.

De sa vie.

De celle de Sirius.

Ironiquement, elle avait obtenu _exactement_ ce qu'elle désirait. Elle n'avait toutefois pas imaginé que les conséquences seraient aussi graves. Que se passerait-il lorsque les Aurors découvriraient la vérité ? Hermione serait arrêtée pour homicide et envoyée à Azkaban.

Elle avait détruit sa vie, à peine commencée. Des larmes remplirent à nouveau ses yeux. Tous ses efforts et sacrifices pour préparer un futur prometteur allaient tomber à l'eau. Tout serait jeté à la poubelle pour une erreur de sa part.

Elle sentit une main se poser doucement sur son épaule et elle tourna la tête. Elle vit McGonagall, accompagnée d'un homme à l'allure imposante, au chevet du lit.

« Miss Granger, je sais que c'est difficile mais cet officier a besoin de vous poser des questions. » expliqua la directrice adjointe d'une voix grave.

Hermione déglutit. C'était la fin. Ils venaient probablement l'interroger pour comprendre son implication. Avaient-ils déjà relevé les indices sur le corps de Millicent ?

Elle se releva avec difficulté et suivit l'homme dans une pièce adjointe. Il s'agissait d'une chambre individuelle de l'infirmerie. Probablement l'endroit réservé aux patients très contagieux. L'Auror tira deux sièges et invita Hermione à s'installer sur l'un deux. Elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains, nerveuse. Elle le savait, les prochaines minutes seraient décisives.

« Miss Granger. Je suis sur l'Auror Gawain Robards. Pouvez-vous me décrire en détail la découverte du corps de Miss Bulstrode ? » interrogea-t-il.

« Je… Ginny et moi avons décidé de rentrer dans la Salle de Trophées plus tôt que prévu. Quand nous sommes entrées, elle était…elle était au sol. » expliqua-t-elle, la gorge obstruée.

Hermione ferma les yeux, tandis que l'image du corps de Millicent lui revenait en mémoire. Elle réprima ses larmes.

« Avez-vous remarqué quelque chose de suspect pendant les heures précédentes ? »

« Co... Comment ça ?» demanda-t-elle d'une voix prudente.

« Avez-vous vu Miss Bulstrode agir étrangement ? Ou prendre une quelconque substance ? »

La panique lui serra l'estomac. Ils savaient _déjà _que Millicent avait ingéré l'Élixir Soporifique, pensa-t-elle avec panique. Que devait-elle faire ? La soupçonnaient-ils déjà ? Ou s'agissait-il de questions de routine car elle avait découvert le corps ?

« N… Non. » répondit-elle finalement, après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

« Vous en êtes certaine ? » insista l'Auror, semblant troublé par son hésitation.

« Oui. » répondit-elle d'une voix plus ferme, cette fois.

Elle le vit griffonner quelque chose sur son carnet.

« Avez-vous une quelconque idée de la raison pour laquelle elle aurait consommé ces stupéfiants ? » interrogea-t-il.

« Que… Que voulez-vous dire ? Quels stupéfiants ? »

« Elle est décédée d'une overdose de drogues. » répondit l'Auror d'un ton factuel.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, interdite.

« Je... Je n'en ai aucune idée. » dit-elle finalement.

« Très bien. N'hésitez pas si vous vous souvenez de quoi que ce soit. » indiqua-t-il tandis qu'il se relevait d'un bond, sous le regard anxieux d'Hermione.

Il quitta la pièce et Hermione s'enfonça contre le dos de la chaise, confuse et soulagée à la fois. Lorsqu'elle fut de retour dans la salle principale de l'infirmerie, elle constata que Ginny semblait déjà avoir quitté la pièce. Tracey Davis était toujours sur l'un des lits, le regard vide. Une culpabilité gigantesque serra l'estomac d'Hermione en réalisant que c'était de _sa_ faute. On l'autorisa finalement à quitter les lieux, et elle s'empressa de rejoindre la Salle Commune de Gryffondor.

Elle fut soulagée de retrouver son dortoir et elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

Jamais de sa vie elle ne s'était sentie aussi désemparée. Une partie d'elle voulait tout simplement aller se dénoncer mais elle n'en trouva pas le courage. Pitoyable pour une soi-disante Gryffondor. La vérité était qu'elle était _terrifiée _à l'idée de faire face aux conséquences. Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains, tremblante.

Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse à une solution, rapidement. Chaque minute qui passait la faisait basculer dans une situation compromettante. Elle n'avait pas tous les éléments en main. L'Auror avait indiqué qu'il s'agissait d'une overdose, causée par Millicent elle-même. Combien de temps leur faudrait-il pour comprendre la vérité ? _Probablement quelques heures,_ pensa-t-elle avec angoisse.

Pourtant, même s'ils réalisaient ce qui avait réellement causé sa mort, cela ne signifiait pas qu'ils pourraient remonter jusqu'à Hermione. Après tout, elle n'avait pas versé l'Élixir dans le verre directement. Personne ne l'avait vue faire quoi que ce soit. Du moins, elle l'espérait. Elle décida finalement de patienter.

Hermione ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil, cette nuit-là, ni les nuits suivantes. D'ailleurs, elle passa par divers états émotionnels pendant les jours qui suivirent la mort de Millicent. Il fut difficile de dissimuler son traumatisme devant les autres. La plupart de ses camarades pensait que sa tristesse était liée au fait d'avoir trouvé le corps. Ils ne doutaient pas qu'elle cachait une vérité plus sombre. Ginny paraissait dans le même état de choc. Hermione fut surprise de la voir ainsi. Elle avait toujours vue Ginny confiante, brave et intrépide. Pourtant, elle semblait profondément ébranlée, elle aussi.

« Comment tu te sens ? » lui demanda un jour Ginny, dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

« Je n'arrive plus à dormir, depuis. » confia Hermione avec sincérité.

Elle n'avait pas menti. Elle n'arrivait plus à fermer l'œil. A chaque fois qu'elle tombait dans le sommeil, celui-ci était agité de cauchemars effrayants.

« Je sais… Moi non plus. » admit Ginny.

« C'est tellement… horrible. » poursuivit Hermione en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains, tremblante. « Pourquoi… Pourquoi ça s'est passé comme ça ? Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça… »

Elle savait qu'elle devait faire attention à ce genre de paroles. Pourtant, en parler à Ginny l'aidait à extérioriser ses sentiments. Elle ressentait un besoin de se confier, de partager ce fardeau avec quelqu'un. Elle savait toutefois que c'était impossible. Ginny posa un bras sur les épaules d'Hermione, comme pour la réconforter. Hermione posa sa tête sur son épaule.

Millicent Bulstrode avait emporté beaucoup de choses avec elle. L'équilibre mental d'Hermione. Son innocence. Sa joie de vivre.

Parfois, lorsque la culpabilité devenait trop forte, Hermione y faisait face en essayant de trouver des raisons à sa mort. Millicent n'était pas une bonne personne. Elle avait passé les dernières années à martyriser, harceler et rabaisser des étudiants sans vergogne avec ses amies. Hermione, en première ligne. Millicent avait menacé de mentir au sujet de Sirius, sans se soucier du fait qu'elle gâcherait sa carrière et sa vie. Peut-être qu'au fond, Hermione avait rendu service à beaucoup de gens qui, comme elle, souffraient en silence de son comportement détestable.

Et au fil du temps, la diabolisation de Millicent Bulstrode devint son mécanisme de défense. Hermione devint obsédée à l'idée de justifier cette version des faits. Une fois qu'elle vit Ginny quitter la salle commune, probablement pour retrouver Draco Malfoy, Hermione remonta dans le dortoir des filles. Elle pénétra dans celui de Ginny et ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle vit une malle au pied du mur, sur laquelle les initiales _G.W_ étaient gravées. Elle s'empressa de l'ouvrir et de fouiller à l'intérieur. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait : un carnet noir. Elle l'ouvrit afin de vérifier qu'il s'agissait bien de ça.

_Ce journal appartient à Daphné Greengrass, _indiquait la première page.

Ginny l'avait subtilisé à Greengrass des semaines auparavant. Le lendemain, pendant le petit déjeuner elle et Harry s'étaient vantés de leur plan de génie pour trouver le mot de passe du journal. Hermione le rangea dans son propre dortoir avant de retourner en cours.

Finalement, les résultats de l'autopsie de Millicent Bulstrode furent annoncés, révélant les causes de sa mort. Millicent consommait apparemment des stupéfiants régulièrement, et la réaction avec l'Élixir Soporifique s'était révélée mortelle.

Des Aurors commencèrent à interroger des élèves afin de trouver la provenance de l'Élixir et des scarabées qu'elle avait ingérés. Immédiatement, la panique d'Hermione refit surface. Elle se rendit immédiatement dans les cuisines, à la recherche de l'elfe qu'elle avait mandaté pour réaliser sa basse besogne. Elle prétexta avoir besoin d'aide avec un placard à balais bloqué pour le faire sortir des cuisines et l'entraîner vers un coin discret des sous-sols du château.

« _Oubliettes !_ » murmura-t-elle, pointant sa baguette sur l'elfe d'un geste fébrile.

Un air confus apparut sur le visage de la petite créature. L'elfe s'abaissa profondément devant Hermione avant de retourner aux cuisines, le pas titubant. Hermione vérifia que personne ne se trouvait dans les parages avant de retourner en cours.

Elle réprima une grimace lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle de cours de DCFM. Comme toujours, désormais, elle ne jeta même pas un regard vers le tableau et se dirigea à sa place, s'efforçant de ne pas regarder dans sa direction. Elle avait volontairement évité Sirius depuis le jour de la mort de Millicent. Elle craignait de s'effondrer devant lui. La soupçonnait-il de quelque chose ? Si Hermione parvenait à cacher sa culpabilité face aux autres élèves, elle savait que ce serait impossible face à _lui_. A la fin du cours, tandis qu'elle rangeait ses affaires, elle entendit sa voix :

« Miss Granger, puis-je avoir une seconde ? J'ai quelques questions à propos de votre devoir. » dit-il de sa voix grave.

Elle jura intérieurement, sentant la nervosité s'insinuer en elle. Elle tenta de calmer son anxiété tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers son bureau. Une fois tous les élèves sortis, il agita sa baguette en direction de la porte et celle-ci produisit un cliquetis sonore tandis que la serrure se verrouillait. Hermione garda les yeux résolument rivés sur ses mains.

« Hermione. » dit-il. « Je sais que tu m'évites. »

Elle se tritura nerveusement les mains. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté de lui parler ? Il n'aurait aucune difficulté à lui tirer les vers du nez.

« Je sais ce que tu penses. » poursuivit-il. « Que j'ai quelque chose à voir là-dedans. »

Cette fois, Hermione leva les yeux vers lui, médusée. Elle croisa son regard préoccupé. De quoi parlait-il ? Pensait-il qu'elle le soupçonnait d'être impliqué dans la mort de Millicent ?

« Je te jure que je n'ai_ rien_ à voir là-dedans. » dit-il, affichant une certaine nervosité qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

Sirius était toujours très sûr de lui. Il dégageait habituellement ce calme et cette confiance à toute épreuve. Le voir presque… _préoccupé_ était nouveau pour elle. Elle était pourtant davantage confuse par les raisons de son attitude.

« Peu importe ce qu'ils découvrent en fouinant, je… » commença-t-il

« Je croyais qu'il ne s'était rien passé entre vous. » coupa Hermione.

Son regard et son silence furent des plus parlants. Encore une fois, Hermione sentit son monde s'écrouler. Il avait menti. Il s'était réellement passé quelque chose entre lui et Millicent Bulstrode. Malgré ce qu'il avait prétendu lorsqu'elle l'avait confronté, quelques semaines auparavant, dans ses appartements.

_Sous Veritaserum._

Le Veritaserum était un puissant philtre de vérité. Il n'était pourtant pas entièrement infaillible. Certains sorciers, bien que rares, parvenaient à en contrer les effets s'ils avaient le contrôle total de leur esprit. Sirius était-il un manipulateur hors-pair, insensible aux effets du Veritaserum ?

Cela expliquait sa soudaine attitude. Il savait qu'en investiguant davantage, les Aurors apprendraient la vérité sur sa relation avec Millicent. Immédiatement, cela le rendrait suspect. Sirius voulait couvrir ses arrières. Il savait que les Aurors ne seraient pas aussi stupides qu'elle-même l'avait été s'ils étaient en possession d'une telle information. Il avait réussi à la manipuler avec aisance.

Elle avait été tellement idiote. Tellement naïve. Si désespérée d'être aimée par Sirius qu'elle avait choisi de fermer les yeux et d'ignorer les signes évidents. Hermione quitta le bureau en trombe, ignorant les appels de Sirius. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit s'effondrer une nouvelle fois. Elle ne lui accorderait pas cette satisfaction. Pas cette fois.

Arrivée dans son dortoir, elle s'installa sur son lit, le regard rivé sur le mur. Ses pensées se dirigèrent immédiatement vers Millicent. Si Sirius avait menti sur sa relation avec elle, cela signifiait que… _Non_, pensa-t-elle en secouant la tête. Millicent n'était pas quelqu'un de bien, se répéta-t-elle. Elle se dirigea vers sa commode et se saisit du journal personnel de Daphné Greengrass, commençant à le parcourir. Il s'agissait d'années entières de conversations entre les Quatre. Des messages où elles insultaient tout le monde de manière cruelle et désinhibée. Elle fut choquée par la violence des propos qu'il contenait. Elle se sentit nauséeuse en lisant certains passages.

Son malaise, cette fois, fut causé par un autre sentiment. _La rage._ Plus jamais elle n'éprouverait une once de culpabilité envers Millicent Bulstrode. Pas après ce qu'elle lisait dans ces pages. Et si elle était parfaitement honnête, Hermione espérait secrètement que ses amies subiraient le même sort qu'elle. C'était exactement ce qu'elles méritaient.

Hermione Granger en avait terminé d'être une victime.

Elle était fatiguée de pleurer. Fatiguée d'être dans cet état de panique constant. Elle devait prendre son destin entre ses propres mains. Elle ne pourrait compter sur personne d'autre qu'elle-même. Comme Sirius l'avait fait, elle devait couvrir ses propres arrières. Et le plus pressant dans cette histoire, c'était de s'assurer d'écarter tous les soupçons.

Dans la soirée, Hermione quitta le dortoir d'un pas résolu, et s'enferma dans la première salle de classe vide qu'elle trouva. Dans son sac, elle sortit une boule de cristal qu'elle avait déniché dans la salle de cours de Divination. Les cours avaient été interrompus jusqu'à nouvel ordre, suite à la suspension de Trelawney. Elle avait pris la plus petite qu'elle avait trouvé. Elle serait suffisante pour ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Hermione jeta un sort de silence sur la porte. Elle serra la boule de cristal dans sa main, inspirant profondément. Puis d'un geste brutal, elle frappa son visage de toutes ses forces avec l'objet.

Hermione entendit un claquement sonore, tandis que la boule s'écrasait violemment contre son front. Elle fut sonnée par la douleur et tomba au sol, gémissant bruyamment. Elle entendait ses oreilles siffler. Elle sentit un liquide épais couler le long de son front puis traverser sa joue avant de tomber sur le sol. La vue du sang la força à se redresser. Hermione prit le pan de sa robe de sorcière et l'enfouit dans sa bouche, mordant l'étoffe de toutes ses forces. Elle saisit la boule de cristal une nouvelle fois, des larmes au coin des yeux, remplie d'appréhension. Puis, de nouveau, elle assena un violent coup sur son visage. Elle voulut hurler mais le tissu dans sa bouche l'empêcha de produire le moindre cri. Elle lâcha la boule, désormais fendue. Le verre avait provoqué une large entaille sur sa joue et la blessure saignait désormais abondamment.

Quelques instants plus tard, Hermione marchait vers la tour de Gryffondor, les vêtements en désordre, son visage tuméfié, du sang coulant sur la chemise blanche de son uniforme. Au pied de la Tour, elle croisa Harry. Les yeux de son ami s'écarquillèrent d'horreur tandis qu'il observait son piteux état.

« Hermione ! » s'exclama—t-il, se ruant dans sa direction, épouvanté. « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivée ? »

« Est-ce qu'on peut monter, d'abord ?» demanda-t-elle en reniflant. « Je ne me sens pas en sécurité, ici. »

Elle voulait s'assurer d'être vue par un maximum d'élèves. Une fois arrivés dans la salle commune, Harry l'aida à s'installer sur l'un des sofas. Immédiatement, un groupe d'élèves se regroupa autour d'eux, l'observant avec horreur. Les questions fusèrent dans tous les sens.

Plus tard, lorsqu'Harry accompagna Hermione, à l'infirmerie, Pomfresh posa une main choquée sur sa poitrine en l'apercevant. Hermione dut expliquer sa présumée attaque en détail aux professeurs puis aux Aurors. Le lendemain Harry, Ron et Ginny lui rendirent visite et les yeux embrumés, Hermione répéta le même récit inventé de toutes pièces.

« Je marchais dans les couloirs pour rentrer dans la salle commune. Je me souviens juste de ce bruit… Puis j'ai senti une douleur dans mon dos, comme celle d'un sort cuisant. J'ai trébuché près d'une statue et je me suis cognée la tête dessus. » dit-elle, prenant une voix tremblante.

Elle s'arrêta et fit mine de frissonner, pour paraître plus convaincante.

« Et j'ai senti cette personne se jeter littéralement sur moi pour m'attaquer. » poursuivit-elle.

« Une fille ou un garçon ? » interrogea Ginny.

Hermione hésita quelques secondes. La veille, elle n'avait pas révélé le sexe de la personne. Elle voulait s'assurer de pouvoir changer sa version si le besoin se présentait.

« Je… Je ne suis pas sûre. La personne était complètement encapuchonnée. Je crois que la commotion m'a un peu aveuglée. J'ai essayé de me débattre mais la personne était trop forte pour moi. J'ai hurlé et je crois que ça l'a surpris. Il ou elle s'est relevée et a pris la fuite. J'ai couru aussi vite que j'ai pu et je suis tombée sur Harry près de notre salle commune. » mentit Hermione en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues et elle vit Ginny l'observer avec un mélange d'horreur et de pitié. Ces derniers jours, Hermione parvenait à pleurer sur commande.

« C'était juste… horrible… J'ai cru que… J'ai vraiment cru que cette personne allait me tuer. » ajouta-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Après son attaque orchestrée, elle s'attira la compassion de la majorité des élèves et des professeurs. Elle ne comptait plus les élèves qui proposaient de l'accompagner en cours, porter ses affaires, prendre des notes pour elle ou lui ramener de la nourriture dans la salle commune pour éviter qu'elle ne se déplace trop pendant sa convalescence. Ces élans d'attention étaient agréables.

Feindre son agression avait été la meilleure idée qu'elle avait eue depuis longtemps. Personne ne la soupçonnait. Après tout, pour le reste de l'école, elle était aussi une victime. Le corps enseignant renforça les mesures de sécurité au sein de l'école. Dans le même temps, toutes les rumeurs les plus sensationnelles furent répandues parmi les élèves. Chacune d'entre elles la rendait moins suspecte.

_Ils étaient si loin de la vérité_, pensa-t-elle avec satisfaction lorsqu'elle entendit Parvati Patil prétendre que c'était le Ministère qui orchestrait ces attaques afin de destituer Dumbledore de ses fonctions. Après tout, il était de notoriété publique que le Directeur et Cornelius Fudge, le Ministre de la Magie britannique, étaient en conflit.

Encore une fois, Hermione réussit à échapper aux suspicions. Son nouveau classement à l'élection l'enhardit. Elle était désormais en quatrième place. Cela signifiait que, pour la première fois depuis le début de cette élection, elle avait _réellement_ ses chances.

Elle était la seule des candidates à vouloir apporter une vraie valeur ajoutée à l'école. A faire des choses concrètes et sensées avec ce titre. Que feraient ses compétitrices avec un tel pouvoir ? Parader dans les couloirs de l'école pour se faire voir, probablement.

Hermione était la plus méritante. Et elle allait s'assurer que les autres en prennent conscience.

Elle commença par Daphné Greengrass, l'étudiante la plus populaire de Poudlard et probablement sa plus grande concurrente directe. Pourtant, sans sa réputation, Daphné n'était rien. Et Hermione avait les moyens de la détruire.

Elle dissémina des centaines de copies de son journal personnel dans l'école. Des pages entières où elle injuriait, rabaissait et humiliait les autres sans aucune pitié. Le lendemain, toute l'école réalisa enfin à quel point elle était détestable. Hermione l'observa en silence tandis que Daphné chutait de son piédestal sans parachute, traitée de tous les noms, fustigée de tous les côtés par le reste de Poudlard.

Pourtant, Hermione n'avait pas prévu qu'une autre chute interviendrait aussi rapidement, sans qu'elle n'ait à lever le petit doigt.

« Vous avez entendu les rumeurs sur Ginny Weasley ? » demanda Lavande Brown, dès qu'Hermione et Harry furent installés à la table de Gryffondor, lors du déjeuner.

Hermione leva un sourcil interrogateur. Ils venaient à peine de voir Ginny, avant qu'elle ne les délaisse pour parler à Malfoy. Hermione se rappela que ce dernier avait paru particulièrement agité.

« Elle s'est faite expulsée de son ancienne école. Apparemment, une fille a chuté d'une falaise dans des conditions bizarres. Pas d'autres témoins à part Ginny. Et deux mois plus tard, elle a attaqué un élève et il a failli perdre un œil. »

« Je suis sûr qu'il y avait une explication. » défendit Harry.

« Attends, tu n'as pas entendu le pire. La fille et le type étaient des Nés-Moldu. C'est pour ça qu'elle a été expulsée. Ils ont ouvert une enquête et apparemment c'est une extrémiste anti Nés-moldu. » ajouta Lavande avec dégoût.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire... Je la trouvais vraiment cool. » commenta Dean en secouant la tête avec déception.

« Ce que je n'arrive pas à croire c'est qu'ils l'aient acceptée ici. Je veux dire, cette fille est un danger public. Imagine que ce soit elle qui t'ait attaqué, Hermione ? Elle déteste les nés-moldu, après tout. Ce ne serait pas improbable. » ajouta Lavande.

Hermione ne répondit pas.

« Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas vrai. » riposta Harry en jetant un regard en direction d'Hermione. « Ginny n'est pas comme ça. »

Pourtant Hermione ne rata pas l'hésitation audible dans sa phrase. Elle resta silencieuse. Un souvenir lui revint en mémoire. Lors de l'une de leurs premières discussions, plus tôt dans l'année, Ginny lui avait posé une question qui l'avait troublée.

« Des origines comme les tiennes ? » avait répété Ginny en fronçant les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Les Nés-Moldus. » avait répondu Hermione.

« Tu es Née-Moldue ? » avait demandé Ginny, visiblement mal à l'aise face à l'information.

Elle avait ensuite partagé un regard alerté avec son frère jumeau. A l'époque, même si elle avait trouvé son attitude curieuse, Hermione n'avait pas relevé. Tout prenait son sens, désormais, lorsqu'elle entendait les paroles de Lavande.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Si elle n'est pas comme ça, pourquoi elle ne parle jamais de son ancienne école ? Personne ne savait qu'elle avait été expulsée. » rétorqua Lavande en direction d'Harry.

Harry ne sembla pas pouvoir fournir une réponse valable et il garda le silence, jetant un regard impuissant vers Hermione. Cette dernière observait son assiette vide, l'air perdu. Était-ce vraiment si improbable que ces informations soient fausses ? Il était commun que les sorciers de Sang-Pur aient des préjugés sur les personnes comme elles. Et l'attitude de Ginny ainsi que son silence sur son passé la rendaient suspecte. Elle avait toujours précipitamment changé de sujet lorsqu'on l'interrogeait sur la raison de son départ de son ancienne école. Hermione attrapa son sac et esquissa un geste pour se relever. Elle avait perdu l'appétit.

« Tu ne manges pas ? » demanda Lavande.

Hermione ne répondit pas et quitta la pièce en trombe, ignorant les appels d'Harry.

Une boule se forma dans la gorge de d'Hermione. Pourquoi les gens autour d'elle étaient si peu dignes de confiance ? Après la trahison de Sirius, entendre que Ginny était une extrémiste anti-moldue était dévastateur.

Pourquoi s'était-elle liée d'amitié avec Hermione, dans ce cas ? Était-ce pour pouvoir gagner sa confiance et lui infliger le même traitement qu'elle avait fait subir à ces deux étudiants d'origine moldue ?

La vérité était que Ginny Weasley était_ exactement _comme les Quatre. Une fille dangereuse et remplie de préjugés. Hermione comprenait désormais pourquoi elle avait si bien réussi à s'opposer à elles. Elle savait _exactement_ comment elles fonctionnaient parce qu'elle leur ressemblait.

Les jours suivants, elle ignora totalement les tentatives de Ginny pour s'adresser à elle. Hermione lui aurait craché dessus si elle avait pu. Elle ne lui inspirait que du mépris. Elle ne serait pas dupée par son air désolé.

Le seul point positif de ces nouvelles révélations fut que Ginny Weasley, qui était à la botte d'Hermione en termes de points, souffrirait pour l'élection.

Cela signifiait qu'Hermione n'avait plus qu'une seule concurrente sérieuse, la première du classement. _Mandy Brocklehurst. _Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas aller trop loin dans ses actions contre Mandy. Hermione avait eu la chance d'échapper aux soupçons lors de ses actes précédents mais elle ne voulait pas tenter le diable.

Elle avait besoin d'écarter Mandy d'une manière simple mais efficace. Elle eut l'idée en écoutant Dean et Seamus discuter dans la salle commune. Ils avaient apparemment réussi à faire entrer de la poudre de Billywig sous le nez des professeurs. Hermione avait clairement distingué les termes _Tête de Sanglier _et S_alle sur Demande_ dans leur conversation, mais elle n'avait pas prêté attention aux détails.

Pendant le cours suivant de Potion, elle avait fait mine d'ajouter des graines de Mandragore dans sa potion. Seamus, comme d'habitude, l'avait copiée pour ne pas rater sa propre concoction. Une fois que les graines avaient touché la surface du liquide, le chaudron avait éclaté et une substance visqueuse avait explosé au visage de Seamus. Dans l'agitation, elle avait tiré le sac de ce dernier dans sa direction. Seamus avait été finalement envoyé à l'infirmerie. Elle avait saisi son sac, assurant à Harry qu'elle l'apporterait directement à Seamus après le cours.

Hermione s'enferma dans les toilettes de filles afin de fouiller dans le sac de Seamus. Elle lâcha un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle y découvrit la poudre, soigneusement enveloppée dans une besace. Elle transféra une partie dans une bourse avant de rapporter le sac à Dean, lui demandant de le remettre à Seamus.

Le lendemain, Hermione profita de l'inattention de Rusard qui sermonnait un élève pour sortir du château afin d'éviter qu'il contrôle ses affaires. Elle attendit que l'équipe de Serdaigle vienne s'entraîner sur le stade de Quidditch, comme tous les mercredis. Une fois certaine qu'ils se trouvaient tous sur le terrain, elle s'introduisit discrètement dans les vestiaires et glissa le sac de poudre dans les affaires de Mandy.

Mandy fut fouillée à son entrée dans l'école, après l'entraînement. Sans surprise, Rusard trouva la poudre de Billywig sur elle et la dénonça immédiatement à McGonagall. Le soir même, Mandy Brocklehurst fut éliminée de l'élection.

Hermione s'efforça de réprimer son sourire satisfait. Elle était finalement passée à la tête de la compétition. Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant le bal, et elle avait de grandes chances d'être couronnée _Miss Fondatrice._

Sans doute avait-elle pris trop d'aisance, car la situation commença à dégénérer.

Le lendemain de l'élimination de Mandy, Ginny interpella Hermione dans les couloirs. Immédiatement, Hermione se tendit. Elle n'avait plus adressé la parole à Ginny depuis la découverte de son secret infâme.

« Hermione, s'il-te-plaît, écoute-moi. Juste… Écoute-moi. » plaida Ginny. « C'est vraiment important. »

Hermione ne sut pas ce qui la força à écouter Ginny. Sans doute cette urgence audible dans sa voix.

« Je t'écoute. » dit-elle finalement.

« Je sais que tu me détestes probablement. Et je ne suis pas là pour chercher à te convaincre de ne pas le faire. » assura Ginny. « Je veux juste te mettre en garde. »

Le ton grave de Ginny la rendit mal à l'aise. _La mettre en garde_ ? Était-elle en train de la menacer ?

« Me mettre en garde contre quoi ?» s'étonna Hermione, qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Harry et moi pensons que quelqu'un est après les candidates à l'élection. »

La réponse de Ginny l'interpella. Elle ouvrit la bouche, surprise.

« C…Comment ça ? » demanda-t-elle, en tentant de garder une voix calme, sans succès.

« Ça expliquerait tout ce qui se passe. Les attaques sur certaines d'entre elles. Bones qui a failli se faire empoisonner, le sabotage de Brocklehurst, celui de Daphné Greengrass. Ton agression. Et peut-être même Millicent Bulstrode. » énuméra Ginny.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent, horrifiée. _Non_, pensa-t-elle avec panique. Les suspicions de Ginny étaient problématiques. Elle savait que quelque chose se tramait. La soupçonnait-elle ? _Non_, décréta Hermione. Si c'était le cas, Ginny ne serait pas venue lavoir directement. Elle n'aurait pas non plus mentionné son agression comme un élément de preuve. Hermione savait que ses prochaines paroles seraient décisives. Elle devait absolument éviter que les soupçons se dirigent vers elle.

« Mais les Aurors ont dit qu'il s'agissait d'une overdose. » dit-elle, feignant la naïveté.

« Je commence à en douter. » admit Ginny, l'air sombre.

« Mais qui pourrait-faire ça ? Tu penses que c'est l'une des candidates ? » interrogea Hermione d'une voix insistante.

Elle devait creuser pour comprendre l'ampleur des doutes de Ginny. Savoir exactement quelles informations elle avait à sa disposition.

« Aucune idée. Pour l'instant. Mais je compte bien enquêter. » affirma Ginny avec détermination.

« Tu ne crois pas que c'est un travail pour les Aurors ou les professeurs ? » demanda Hermione sur le ton de l'évidence, l'observant comme si elle était folle. « Si jamais c'est vrai, tu sais à quel point c'est dangereux ? »

Ginny était une fille obstinée. Si elle commençait à fourrer son nez dans ses affaires, qui savait ce qu'elle pourrait déterrer ? Il fallait _absolument _qu'Hermione évite de la mettre sur sa propre piste.

« Je sais, c'est pour ça que je te le dis. Pour que tu fasses attention à toi, et pour que tu m'aides à comprendre ce qu'il se passe. » indiqua Ginny.

Hermione hocha la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? » demanda-t-elle finalement, prenant une voix tremblante.

« Remonter chacune des pistes. Et s'il le faut, j'irais voir les profs. Peut-être que le Professeur Black pourrait nous aider. Après tout, c'est un ancien Auror. » lança Ginny.

L'idée frappa Hermione comme un cognard enragé._ Sirius_. C'était la perche qu'elle devait utiliser. Combien de temps faudrait-il avant qu'on découvre la vérité au sujet de lui et Millicent ? Greengrass était déjà au courant. Il était probable qu'elle l'ait déjà raconté à ses amies.

Sirius Black était le suspect le plus évident. Pousser les soupçons vers quelqu'un d'autre en attendant de brouiller les pistes lui permettrait de gagner du temps. Sirius lui avait menti. Il l'avait manipulée sans aucun remord. Hermione n'aurait plus de scrupules envers lui. Ginny la fixait toujours avec appréhension. Hermione réprima une grimace. Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose à dire, et _rapidement._

« Hermione ? » insista Ginny, paniquée.

« G… Ginny. Je…dois t'avouer quelque chose. » dit Hermione. « Promets-moi de ne le dire à personne. Personne ne doit savoir. » dit-elle nerveusement.

Ginny acquiesça, visiblement alertée par son attitude.

« J'ai… J'ai surpris le professeur Black avec Millicent Bulstrode, quelques semaines avant sa mort. Ils s'embrassaient. » mentit Hermione. « Je crois qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux. »

Les yeux de Ginny s'écarquillèrent.

« _QUOI ?_ » s'exclama-t-elle, abasourdie.

« Chut ! Les autres vont t'entendre ! » plaida Hermione.

« Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? » interrogea Ginny en baissant la voix.

« Je… Je ne voulais pas lui causer de problèmes. »

« Mais c'est dégoûtant… » commenta Ginny. « Il pourrait être son grand-père. Il doit avoir trente ans de plus qu'elle. »

« Dix-neuf. » rectifia sèchement Hermione, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. « Et ils étaient tous les deux majeurs. Ce n'est pas interdit et c'était leur choix. »

Ginny parut interloquée par son opinion sur le sujet.

« Très bien. Peut-être qu'ils ne faisaient rien de mal. Mais pourquoi tu n'as rien dit après la mort de Millicent ? » questionna Ginny.

« Car sa mort était un accident. Et le professeur Black était quelqu'un de bien. Enfin c'est ce que je croyais. » ajouta Hermione avec amertume.

« Ça change totalement la donne. » commenta Ginny, commençant à faire les cent pas dans le couloir vide.

« Je suis sûre qu'il n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Je ne veux pas lui causer de problèmes sans aucune preuve. » ajouta Hermione.

« Des preuves. » répéta lentement Ginny, semblant réfléchir à toute vitesse. « C'est ce qu'il nous faut mais il faut que je retourne en cours. On en reparle plus tard. »

Hermione l'observa s'éloigner, partagée entre le soulagement et la panique. Cela lui laissait quelques heures pour penser à sa prochaine stratégie. Elle attendit le lendemain pour aborder Ginny de nouveau.

« Il faudrait trouver un moyen de rentrer dans son bureau. Mais c'est risqué si on se fait prendre, Ginny. » dit Hermione, feignant la nervosité.

« Il faut trouver un moment où personne ne se balade dans les couloirs ni dans le château. » affirma Ginny, l'air résolu.

Soudainement, ses yeux s'agrandirent comme si elle venait d'être traversée d'un éclair de lucidité.

« Mais évidemment ! Le bal ! Comme n'ai-je pas pu y penser avant ? » s'exclama-t-elle.

Hermione réprima un soupir de soulagement. C'était exactement ce qu'elle avait prévu.

« Tout le monde sera dans la Grande Salle ou dans le parc, le jour du bal. C'est le moment parfait pour aller fouiner. On aura des heures. » avança Ginny avec excitation.

Hermione fit mine de réfléchir.

« C'est une bonne idée. » déclara-t-elle finalement, baissant la voix. « Mais je ne veux pas y croire, Ginny. Je ne veux vraiment pas y croire… »

« Je sais que c'est difficile. » répondit Ginny d'une voix douce.

Elle posa une main sur l'épaule d'Hermione.

« Tu as bien fait de m'en parler. » poursuivit Ginny. « Ce qui s'est passé n'est pas normal. C'est un adulte, un professeur, il… »

Elle s'interrompit brusquement lorsqu'un groupe de cinquième année passa à côté d'elles.

« Tu en as parlé à Harry ? » demanda Ginny, une fois qu'elles se retrouvèrent dans le dortoir de Ginny, quelques heures plus tard.

Hermione secoua la tête, horrifiée. Harry ne devait pas savoir. Cela ficherait tous ses plans en l'air. Il était critique que personne ne sache qu'Hermione était au courant de la relation de Millicent et Sirius mis à part Ginny. Pour l'instant.

« Non, Ginny. Il ne doit pas savoir. C'est son parrain. Tu sais à quel point il l'admire et le met sur un piédestal. » réfuta Hermione.

Ginny acquiesça devant son faux prétexte.

« On va simplement enquêter. Si on ne trouve rien, il n'y aura pas besoin de continuer à le suspecter de quoi que ce soit et nous n'aurons pas besoin de de le dire à Harry. Entendu ? » suggéra Ginny.

Hermione hocha la tête. Soudainement, Ginny s'approcha d'elle et l'attira dans une étreinte qui se voulait rassurante. Hermione tenta de réprimer son dégoût. Elle n'avait pas oublié les informations écœurantes sur le passé de Ginny. Elle n'avait néanmoins pas le choix. Elle devait jouer un rôle pour la convaincre.

Le jour du bal se profila rapidement et en sortant de son lit ce matin-là, Hermione réalisa qu'il s'agirait d'une journée décisive. Si elle jouait bien ses cartes, elle échapperait une fois pour toutes aux suspicions.

« Tout va bien, Hermione ? Tu as l'air bien préoccupée aujourd'hui. » fit remarquer Harry dans la salle commune.

« Tout va bien. » répondit rapidement Hermione.

« Ne mens pas, je suis ton meilleur ami, Hermione. Je sais quand quelque chose te tracasse » rappela-t-il.

_Si tu savais_, pensa Hermione avec gravité. Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui se tramait derrière son dos. Il la pensait innocente et ne pouvait imaginer ce qu'elle était devenue. Merlin, _elle_ ne se reconnaissait même plus. L'Hermione qu'ils connaissaient tous avait cessé d'exister. Elle était désormais une personne profondément différente. Harry ne savait pas qui se cachait derrière le masque. Et elle espérait, qu'après cette soirée, il n'aurait jamais besoin de le savoir.

« J'imagine que c'est le stress des dernières semaines. Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé dernièrement, je n'ai pas la tête à participer à ce bal. » mentit-elle.

« Je comprends. Mais le bon côté des choses, c'est que tu as vraiment toutes tes chances de gagner. Tu étais en première position avant qu'ils ne retirent le tableau ! » ajouta-t-il avec excitation.

Hermione dut faire preuve de toute sa concentration pour ne pas afficher un air trop satisfait. Plus tard ce jour-là, elle enfila une longue robe de soirée noire pour le bal. La tenue était sobre et confortable. La soirée serait mouvementée et elle ne voulait pas rendre les choses plus difficiles avec une robe trop sophistiquée.

Son plan était simple. Elle devait attirer Ginny dans le bureau Sirius, lui faire boire le reste de l'Élixir Soporifique à son tour, à une dose plus mesurée toutefois. Assez pour que Ginny entre un état léthargique mais pas assez pour qu'elle tombe dans l'inconscience. Elle utiliserait le Polynectar trouvé dans le bureau de Sirius pour prendre l'apparence de ce dernier devant Ginny. Elle devrait ensuite trouver un moyen de faire sortir Sirius de la Grande Salle pour qu'il n'ait pas un alibi solide. Plus tard, Hermione s'assurerait qu'un Auror retrouve Ginny inconsciente dans le bureau. Ils retrouveraient également. Puis, une fois sa conscience recouvrée, il serait facile pour Ginny de mettre les Aurors sur la piste de Sirius. Elle pourrait même révéler la relation entre lui et Millicent. La connaissant, Ginny serait ravie de prendre le rôle du sauveur de la situation. Elle n'impliquerait pas Hermione si cette dernière le lui demandait.

Hermione ne se faisait aucune illusion sur le fait que sa propre relation serait révélée au grand jour à un moment ou un autre. Mais elle était prête à prendre ce risque. Il serait simple d'accuser Sirius de l'avoir manipulée. Il serait probablement mis en cause pour son agression. Tout le monde penserait qu'il essayait de faire taire les étudiantes qu'il manipulait. Hermione serra les poings, comme à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à lui. Son désir de vengeance était tel qu'il lui en faisait oublier sa peine. Désormais, la colère surpassait la tristesse. La peur avait laissé place à la haine.

Dans la Grande Salle, elle observa Ginny et Malfoy près du bar avec appréhension. Tout serait une question de timing. Elle devait s'assurer que personne ne les voit pénétrer toutes les deux dans le bureau de Sirius. Hermione prétexta à Harry une envie pressante pour quitter la salle de bal où une musique retentissante résonnait toujours.

Hermione s'introduisit dans la première alcôve qu'elle trouva et ouvrit la carte du Maraudeur d'un geste fébrile. Elle repéra quelques Aurors près de la Grande Salle, dans le Parc et aux entrées des salles communes. Le reste de l'école semblait calme. Elle vérifia l'étage où se trouvait le bureau de Sirius et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle reconnut un nom devant la porte.

_Daphné Greengrass._

Le point pénétra dans le bureau et la nervosité envahit Hermione. Pourquoi Greengrass se trouvait-elle dans le bureau ? Sa présence mettait en péril son plan. Après une seconde d'hésitation, elle rangea la carte et se précipita vers les escaliers. En seulement quelques minutes elle se retrouva devant la porte à son tour. Elle jeta des regards autour d'elle. Les couloirs étaient vides et Greengrass semblait toujours être dans le bureau, selon la carte. Hermione utilisa son double de clef qu'elle introduisit lentement dans la serrure, s'assurant de faire du bruit afin que Greengrass l'entende.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, Hermione constata que les lumières étaient allumées. Elle fit quelques pas dans la pièce, sa baguette brandie en l'air. Elle s'arrêta soudainement, observant la carte avec attention. Le point de Greengrass était tout près du sien. Hermione posa les yeux vers le large bureau et vit un tissu rouge dépasser. Elle traversa le reste de la pièce et hurla un sort de Stupéfixion vers Greengrass qui s'écroula immédiatement. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se défendre. Elle ne l'avait probablement même pas vue.

Hermione observa la silhouette inconsciente de Greengrass, puis les alentours, tentant de réfléchir rapidement à une solution. Cela ne faisait pas partie du plan, mais elle pourrait peut-être s'adapter.

Après tout, Greengrass était également au courant de la relation de Sirius et Millicent. Sirius aurait pu l'apprendre par un moyen ou un autre et s'attaquer à elle, comme à Ginny. Oui, ce serait suffisant. Elle n'avait plus le choix, désormais.

Hermione se maudit intérieurement. Elle aurait dû le prévoir. Penser à _tout._ Elle avait cru que publier les pages du journal de Daphné Greengrass dans toute l'école serait suffisant pour l'écarter définitivement. Après tout, Daphné Greengrass accordait de l'importance à sa réputation par-dessus tout. Hermione l'avait visiblement mal jugée. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que Greengrass puisse soupçonner Sirius. Savait-elle quelque chose qu'Hermione ne savait pas ? La pensée que Daphné soit au courant de sa propre liaison avec Sirius lui retourna l'estomac.

« Calme-toi, Hermione. Réfléchis. » dit-elle à haute voix, pour tenter de calmer ses nerfs. « Tu ne peux pas te permettre de faire d'erreurs. Pas maintenant. »

Hermione fit léviter le corps de Daphné sur le sofa. De son sac en perles, elle extirpa les lianes qu'elle s'était procurée dans l'une des serres du professeur Chourave. Elle attacha fermement les mains et les jambes de Daphné. Hermione lui jeta un dernier regard, respira profondément pour retrouver sa contenance et quitta la pièce

Tandis qu'elle arrivait au détour du premier couloir, elle tomba nez à nez avec une élève blonde. Elle portait une longue robe de soirée rose. Elle jura intérieurement en la reconnaissant. Il s'agissait d'Astoria Greengrass, la demi-sœur de Daphné.

« Tu as vu Daphné ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix fluette.

« Hm, non. » répondit rapidement Hermione, tentant de dissimuler son irritation.

« Pourtant je l'ai vue entrer dans cette pièce. Et tu viens d'en sortir, toi aussi. » répliqua Astoria. « Qu'est-ce que vous tramez, toutes les deux ? »

Elle observait Hermione d'un air suspicieux.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » répondit Hermione.

Pourquoi cette famille était-elle aussi curieuse ? Ne pouvaient-elles pas s'occuper de leurs affaires ?

« Dans ce cas, je peux regarder ? D'ailleurs ce n'est pas le bureau du professeur Black, par hasard ? » insista Astoria, fronçant les sourcils.

Hermione saisit sa baguette d'un geste rapide et hurla un sort de Stupéfixion dans sa direction. Elle ne sut pas comment Astoria parvint à se débrouiller - mais cette dernière fit preuve de réflexes remarquables. Elle se jeta sur le côté, évitant le sort in extremis. Immédiatement, Hermione lui lança un sort cuisant qui atteignit de plein fouet une statue près d'Astoria, sans la toucher. Toutefois, l'un des morceaux détruits fut propulsé en direction de son visage et cogna violemment sa tête. Astoria s'agenouilla au sol, gémissant de douleur, se tenant le coin de la tête.

Hermione profita de son moment d'inattention pour lui jeter un nouveau sort qui cette fois, atteignit Astoria de plein fouet. Elle s'effondra sur le sol, inanimée. Hermione jeta des regards paniqués autour d'elle, effrayée à l'idée que le bruit ait alerté des Aurors ou d'autres élèves. Elle fit léviter Astoria vers le bureau de Sirius pour l'attacher à une chaise. Elle jeta un regard à l'horloge. Le bal avait commencé depuis bientôt deux heures et elle n'avait même pas encore attiré Ginny dans le bureau, comme prévu.

Après avoir verrouillé le bureau, Hermione retourna dans la Grande Salle. Cette fois, il fut facile d'attirer l'attention de Ginny qui s'écarta des bras de Draco Malfoy avec réticence. La conduire au bureau de Sirius et la stupéfixer pendant qu'elle tentait d'ouvrir la porte fut relativement simple.

Hermione observa les trois étudiantes attachées face à elle, toutes inconscientes. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait prévu. Son plan était désormais menacé. Une boule d'angoisse se forma dans son ventre. Il lui fallut prendre de grandes inspirations pour essayer de calmer son anxiété. Il était primordial qu'elle garde sa lucidité. La panique entraînerait irrémédiablement des erreurs.

Elle avait actuellement trois étudiantes enfermées dans le bureau de Sirius Black. Son plan était complètement chamboulé et il faudrait qu'elle trouve une solution _au plus vite._ Premièrement, elle devait s'assurer d'avoir un alibi.

Elle rejoignit de nouveau la Grande Salle, où la fête battait toujours son plein, et se fraya un chemin parmi les élèves pour retrouver Harry qui discutait avec Dean Thomas, Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil.

Son plan aurait pu fonctionner s'il avait _seulement_ s'agit de Daphné et Ginny. L'ajout d'Astoria Greengrass dans l'équation était toutefois problématique.

Elle n'aurait pas le choix, elle devrait se débarrasser d'Astoria d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Le visage grisâtre de Millicent, allongée sur le sol de la Salle des Trophées lui revint en mémoire. La solution avait été excessive, et même si Hermione n'avait jamais voulu en arriver à cette extrémité, cela s'était avéré efficace. Là où elle se trouvait, Millicent Bulstrode ne lui poserait plus _jamais_ de problèmes, pensa Hermione sinistrement.

Ce soir, si elle agissait intelligemment, elle pourrait enfin sortir de ce cercle vicieux une fois pour toute. Le timing serait primordial.

« Granger ? » demanda une voix derrière elle, la tirant de ses pensées morbides.

Elle se retourna et tomba sur Draco Malfoy qui l'observait, l'air impatient.

« Tu as vu Ginny ? Elle n'est pas revenue depuis que vous êtes parties. » déclara-t-il, visiblement irrité.

Il pensait sans doute que Ginny lui avait posé un lapin. Ça n'aurait pas été improbable. _Tout le monde_ voyait qu'elle le menait par le bout de la baguette. Ginny n'était pas seulement une peste comme les Quatre, ou bien une extrémiste anti Nés-Moldu, elle s'amusait également avec les sentiments des autres sans aucune pitié.

Hermione éprouva un élan de pitié pour Malfoy. Elle ne l'avait jamais particulièrement apprécié mais elle savait exactement ce que c'était d'être manipulée de la sorte. Qu'on joue avec vos sentiments sans scrupule et qu'on vous brise le cœur en mille morceaux.

Machinalement, elle jeta un regard vers Sirius, installé près du bar. Elle l'avait évité comme la peste depuis qu'il avait confirmé ses doutes au sujet de Millicent. A plusieurs reprises, il avait cherché à lui parler, notamment après sa fausse agression. Hermione était restée froide face à toutes ses tentatives. Même si ses sentiments étaient toujours aussi intenses. Elle ne lui laisserait pas une autre occasion de la manipuler comme il l'avait fait. Immédiatement son cœur se serra. Tout cela n'avait été un jeu pour lui. Et c'était désormais Hermione qui devait en payer les conséquences.

« Alors ? » insista Draco.

Hermione reposa son attention sur lui.

« A vrai dire, je ne sais pas non plus où elle est. Nous étions supposées répéter nos discours respectifs une dernière fois, c'est pour ça que nous sommes parties. Mais elle m'a dit qu'elle avait quelque chose d'urgent à faire et que je ne devais pas l'attendre car ça prendrait du temps. » mentit Hermione.

Draco l'écouta en silence, ses sourcils froncés. Elle avait presque l'impression qu'il doutait de son excuse. Savait-il qu'elle mentait ? Draco Malfoy avait toujours semblé particulièrement observateur. Ginny lui avait-elle parlé de ses doutes envers Sirius ? De la relation avec Millicent Bulstrode ? Après tout, Ginny et lui passaient _tout_ leur temps ensemble. Peut-être que Ginny avait laissé échapper des informations à Malfoy. La paranoïa d'Hermione était telle qu'elle l'empêchait de penser clairement. Les minutes défilaient rapidement, son plan d'origine était tombé à l'eau à cause d'Astoria et la peur la rendait nerveuse.

« Mais ça fait déjà un petit moment, peut-être qu'on devrait aller la chercher. » s'empressa de proposer Hermione.

Elle ne pouvait pas prendre de risques. Elle devait jouer la carte de la sécurité.

« Très bien. » accepta Malfoy.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie de la Grande Salle, Hermione sur ses talons. Ils passèrent devant les élèves qui discutaient et riaient bruyamment à l'entrée. Tandis qu'elle suivait Malfoy dans le hall, elle réalisa que sa démarche n'était pas totalement nette. Il semblait avoir bu. Elle attendit qu'ils passent devant une alcôve pour saisir sa baguette et envoyer un sort de Stupéfixion dans sa direction. Draco était de dos et il n'eut pas le temps de voir le sort l'atteindre. Il s'effondra d'un coup. Hermione le tira dans l'alcôve, s'assurant que sa figure immobile ne soit pas visible si d'éventuels élèves passaient dans les environs.

_Ça devient plus facile_, pensa-t-elle en observant Draco, inconscient. Il était effrayant de réaliser qu'elle devenait de plus en plus expérimentée. Hermione se pencha dans sa direction et d'un geste sec, tira un cheveu de son crâne. Elle la plaça dans l'une des fioles de Polynectar qu'elle avait subtilisé dans le bureau de Sirius avant d'ingurgiter la potion. Elle grimaça au goût de métal qu'elle sentit dans sa gorge.

Malfoy était loin d'être son alternative favorite pour son plan. Mais elle n'avait plus le temps de réfléchir à d'autres solutions - elle devrait faire avec les moyens du bord. Pour commencer, elle utiliserait Malfoy pour faire diversion. Après tout, il était de notoriété publique que Daphné, Ginny et Astoria étaient toutes liées à Draco Malfoy d'une manière romantique. Ce n'était pas idéal, mais c'était un début.

Elle appliqua un sort de copiage sur ses vêtements. Immédiatement sa robe noire se transforma en un tuxedo noir élégant. Avant de partir, elle s'assura de stupéfixer Malfoy une seconde fois. Elle reviendrait s'occuper de lui plus tard.

Quand elle fut de retour dans le bureau de Sirius, les trois étudiantes somnolaient toujours, assommées par le sort de Stupéfixion qui s'atténuerait probablement bientôt. Elle prit la seconde fiole de Polynectar, qui contenait cette fois l'une de ses propres mèches de cheveux et se dirigea vers Astoria. Elle lui ouvrit la bouche et versa le contenu à l'intérieur. Elle pencha sa tête pour s'assurer qu'elle avale le liquide dans sa totalité. Quelques minutes plus tard, le visage d'Astoria se métamorphosa en celui d'Hermione.

Elle observa son propre visage, interdite, comme si elle se voyait pour la première fois depuis des lustres et qu'elle réalisait ce qu'elle était devenue.

_Une meurtrière._

_Pas maintenant_, pensa-t-elle, chassant sa culpabilité d'un revers de la manche. Ce n'était plus le moment d'avoir des incertitudes. Elle grimaça en réalisant qu'elle ne pouvait pas réitérer le sort de copiage pour changer la tenue d'Astoria. Hermione ne pouvait pas attendre que le sort qu'elle avait lancé sur sa propre tenue se dissipe afin qu'elle puisse copier la robe pour Astoria. Le Polynectar n'était efficace qu'une heure. Elle prit finalement une cape qu'elle trouva dans le bureau et entoura Astoria avec, afin de dissimuler les vêtements qu'elle portait. Elle s'assura de fouiller les trois étudiantes afin de subtiliser leurs baguettes magiques respectives. Elle soupira avec appréhension tandis qu'elle quittait la pièce. Lorsqu'elle ferait de nouveau son entrée dans la salle, ce serait Draco Malfoy qu'elles apercevraient.

Hermione Granger ignorait ce que l'avenir lui réserverait. Pourtant, si elle était certaine d'une chose, c'était que seule_ l'une _de ses captives pourrait s'en sortir vivante.


	25. Behind Closed Doors

**XXV. Behind Closed Doors**

« Non… » chuchota Ginny Weasley d'une voix à peine audible, ses yeux écarquillés sous l'ébahissement. « _Pas toi_… »

Assise à ses côtés, Daphné Greengrass affichait la même expression stupéfaite.

Draco Malfoy.

Draco _foutu_ Malfoy.

Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Une horde de questions sans réponses fusèrent dans son esprit à toute allure. Était-ce lui qui les avait enfermées dans cette pièce ? Pourquoi avait-il agi de la sorte ? Pourquoi les avait-il attaquées ? Pourquoi et _comment_ Draco Malfoy pouvait-il être lié à la disparition de Millicent ? Ça n'avait _aucun_ sens.

Ginny fixait toujours Draco avec un air mêlant perplexité et dégoût. Elle était probablement tombée de haut.

« Ce… Ce n'est pas possible. » murmura Ginny, l'air désemparé. « C'est une plaisanterie, je suis en train de faire un cauchemar. »

Elle ne semblait pas vouloir accepter la vérité que ses yeux lui exposaient pourtant clairement.

« C'est pourtant le cas, Ginny. » répondit Draco Malfoy de sa voix traînante.

Daphné vit une lueur curieuse passer dans les yeux de Ginny.

« _Pourquoi ?_ » cracha soudainement Daphné à l'attention de Draco. « Pourquoi tu nous as enfermées ici ? »

Draco se tourna dans sa direction, posant un regard haineux sur elle. Daphné fut surprise par l'animosité qu'elle décela dans ses yeux.

« Parce que c'est _exactement _ce que vous méritez, toutes les deux. » répondit-il entre ses dents.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Millicent ? » insista Daphné. « Ça aussi, c'était toi ? »

« C'est une longue histoire. » répliqua Draco. « D'ailleurs, c'est moi qui pose les questions ici, alors _ferme-là_ tant que je ne t'aurais pas autorisée à parler, Greengrass. »

Daphné garda le silence, décelant les menaces à peine voilées dans le ton de son condisciple. Il avait serré les points, visiblement contrarié par son intervention. Elle fut surprise par sa réaction. Draco Malfoy dégageait habituellement un flegme et une maîtrise de soi à toute épreuve. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu perdre son sang-froid.

Daphné n'était toutefois pas stupide. Malfoy était visiblement impliqué et il était _primordial _qu'elle obtienne le fin mot de l'histoire. Le provoquer ne l'avancerait à rien. Elle ne savait pas exactement de quoi il était capable. S'il avait effectivement tué Millicent et agressé Granger avant de les enfermer dans cette pièce, cela signifiait qu'il était dangereux.

« Pourquoi tu nous as enfermées ici, Draco ? » répéta Ginny, d'une voix posée. « Pourquoi dans le bureau du professeur Black ? »

Daphné fut étonnée par le calme soudain audible de sa voix. La réaction de Weasley la rendait perplexe. Après tout, elle venait d'apprendre que son petit-ami, son béguin ou peu importe le statut de leur relation, les avait violemment attaquées sans motif apparent.

« Parce que je savais que vous le soupçonniez, Ginny. » répondit Draco. « Je savais qu'il serait plus facile de vous attirer ici. »

« Black est impliqué dans tout ça ? Est-ce ton complice ?» interrogea avidement Daphné.

« Je t'ai dit de la _fermer_, Greengrass. » rugit Draco, levant sa baguette dans sa direction, les traits tirés par la colère. « Ne me force à pas te taire par la force. Tu sais très bien que je le ferais sans problème. Tu as vu ce que j'ai fait à ta copine Bulstrode. Je n'hésiterai pas à recommencer avec toi. »

Daphné sentit son estomac se retourner vivement à ces mots. Draco Malfoy venait de l'avouer. Il était responsable de la mort de Millicent, réalisa-t-elle avec horreur.

« Calme-toi, Greengrass. Ce n'est pas le moment. » prévint Ginny en haussant un peu le ton, lui adressant un regard appuyé.

« Écoute Ginny et tu t'en sortiras peut-être vivante. » ajouta Draco d'un ton plein de malice.

Daphné finit par obtempérer, à contrecœur. Sortir ainsi de ses gonds n'était pas dans son caractère habituel. Pourtant, tous les évènements récents l'avaient mis à fleur de peau. Se retrouver devant l'assassin de son amie réveillait une rage incontrôlable en elle. Elle ne comprenait pas comment Ginny pouvait réagir de manière si… _sereine._

« Tu m'as menti tout ce temps, Draco ? » demanda Ginny, arborant une expression blessée sur son visage. « Même quand tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais ? C'était pour mieux me tromper ? »

Daphné leva les yeux au ciel. Était-ce_ vraiment_ le moment pour ce numéro d'amoureuse éplorée ?

« Oui. » répondit Draco, après quelques secondes de réflexion. « Je voulais m'assurer que tu baisses la garde. »

Daphné lui jeta un regard surpris. Sa propre relation avec Draco Malfoy avait duré près d'un an et il n'avait jamais _une seule fois_ prononcé ces mots. Comment Weasley avait-elle pu croire une seule seconde à sa déclaration alors qu'ils ne sortaient même pas officiellement ensemble ? Ces Gryffondor étaient décidemment bien naïfs.

Ginny s'apprêta à répondre mais fut interrompue par un murmure étouffé. Tous les regards de la pièce se dirigèrent vers Hermione Granger, attachée sur une chaise, non loin du meuble où Daphné avait trouvé les potions de Black. Elle remuait lentement, comme si elle commençait elle aussi à recouvrer sa conscience. Daphné crut voir une lueur de panique passer dans le regard de Draco. Elle disparut tellement vite qu'elle fut certaine de l'avoir imaginée.

« Elle se réveille. » commenta Ginny, l'air soulagé.

Draco agita sa baguette en direction d'Hermione et sa chaise commença à léviter dans l'air. Hermione ne tiqua pas, toujours inanimée. Draco la conduisit vers une pièce adjacente au bureau. Quelques secondes plus tard, Draco faisait de nouveau irruption dans le bureau, arborant un air impassible. Il jeta un regard bref vers l'horloge accrochée au mur, au-dessus d'une armoirie.

« Pourquoi tu l'as emmenée, là-bas ? » interrogea Ginny, mal à l'aise. « Qu'est-ce que tu comptes lui faire ? »

« Elle s'est cognée la tête. Elle a besoin de repos. » répondit évasivement Draco.

Daphné ignorait s'il était sérieux ou s'il s'agissait de sarcasme.

« Draco, nous sommes supposées être au bal pour l'élection. Ils vont se rendre compte que nous avons disparu d'un moment à l'autre. » rappela Ginny. « Notre absence va probablement causer des questions. Si tu nous libères maintenant, je te promets que… »

« Je ne peux pas faire ça. Pas avant que vous ne sachiez la vérité. » répondit froidement Draco.

« Dans ce cas, accouche. Nous n'attendons que ça. » répliqua Daphné en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Je voulais vous donner une petite leçon. » répondit-il. « Vous avez toutes les deux joué avec mes sentiments. »

« Tu es en train de dire que tu nous as enfermées ici parce que nous avons brisé ton petit égo de mâle fragile, Malfoy ? » interrogea Daphné, sidérée.

« Exactement. » répliqua-t-il.

Daphné resta pantoise pendant de longues secondes. Puis, incapable de se contenir plus longtemps, elle éclata d'un rire si bruyant qu'il en était presque hystérique. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle entendait. Elle avait passé des semaines à investiguer la mort de Millie _pour ça_ ? Un motif aussi stupide et ridicule ?

« Que tu en veuilles à Weasley, très bien. Après tout, elle te mène par le bout de la baguette depuis des mois. Mais en quoi, _moi_, j'ai joué avec tes sentiments ? Si je me souviens bien, c'est _toi_ qui as emballé ma demi-sœur alors que nous étions ensemble. Si quelqu'un devrait avoir quelque chose à reprocher à qui que ce soit, c'est bien _moi._ » avança Daphné avec frustration.

« Tu as fait circuler des fausses rumeurs sur moi pendant des mois, après ça. » rappela-t-il. « Pour te venger. »

« Et ça justifie tes actions disproportionnées ? » interrogea-t-elle. « Je suis passée à autre chose après ça, comme tous les gens _normaux_. Fais-de même, loser. »

« Tu es mal placée pour parler des actions disproportionnées des autres. » fit-il remarquer.

« Pourquoi as-tu attaqué Millie si c'est après nous que tu en avais ? » rétorqua Daphné avec irritation.

Le discours éploré de Malfoy commençait à l'agacer.

« C'était un accident. C'est toi et Ginny que je visais. » admit-il.

« Comment tu as fait ? »

« J'ai mis de l'Élixir Soporifique dans un verre de jus de citrouille. Ça a dégénéré. Elle… Elle n'était pas supposée mourir. La potion devait simplement la mettre dans un coma temporaire. » expliqua-t-il, les yeux fuyants. « Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça. »

Daphné décela presque de la culpabilité dans son regard. Elle n'en avait toutefois que faire. Quelques soient les circonstances, Malfoy était responsable de la mort de Millicent. Et il devait payer pour ses actes.

« Tu te rends compte à quel point tu es pathétique ? » cracha-t-elle. « Tuer une innocente pour un fichu amour de jeunesse ? »

« Tu … Tu ne comprends pas. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça a été pour moi. Si tu savais… » commença-t-il à se justifier.

Daphné eut presque l'impression qu'il se parlait à lui-même. Comme s'il tentait d'expliquer l'injustifiable. Elle sentit la colère la parcourir de nouveau. Elle avait envie de hurler toute sa frustration. Apprendre que Millicent avait perdu la vie pour une raison aussi stupide la rendait malade. C'était _injuste, horrible, petit_. Millie ne méritait pas un sort aussi tragique. Pas après toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait traversé dans sa vie.

« Et le reste ? L'attaque d'Hermione ? Le sabotage des autres ? C'était toi ? » intervint soudainement Ginny.

Draco hocha la tête.

« Je voulais brouiller les pistes. Vous empêcher de comprendre mon véritable motif. » admit-il.

« Comment tu as fait pour trouver le journal de Greengrass dans mes affaires ? » s'enquit Ginny.

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit, c'est _moi_ qui pose les questions. » coupa Draco d'un ton sec, soudainement exaspéré.

Il jeta un nouveau regard vers l'horloge, alerté. Daphné fronça les sourcils. C'était la seconde fois qu'il répétait ce geste. Pourquoi était-il tant pressé par le temps ?

« Je reviens. Restez tranquille sinon vous le regretterez. » prévint-il, les observant tour à tour, agitant sa baguette de façon menaçante, avant de quitter la pièce.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce lorsqu'il eut disparu. Daphné jura bruyamment.

« _Draco foutu Malfoy._ » s'exclama-t-elle. « Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il soit impliqué dans tout ça. »

Pourtant, elle n'avait pas non plus imaginé que Tracey puisse la trahir. Était-ce donc si _improbable_ que Draco Malfoy soit un psychopathe, excellant dans l'art de la manipulation ? Qu'il ait réussi à couvrir ses traces avec brio ? Daphné était toutefois interpellée par cette volonté soudaine de faire ses aveux. Après tout, _personne_ ne soupçonnait Draco Malfoy. Il s'agissait du meurtre parfait. Dans ces conditions, pourquoi insistait-il pour leur avouer la vérité ? Rien de tout cela n'avait de sens. _Sauf si Malfoy ne comptait pas les laisser partir_, réalisa-t-elle brusquement avec angoisse.

« Moins fort Greengrass. » plaida Ginny, à ses côtés, la sortant de ses pensées.

Daphné se tourna vers elle, un sourcil levé.

« Peut-être que cette personne est encore dehors et qu'elle nous écoute. Parle moins fort. » ajouta Ginny à voix basse.

« _Cette personne ?_ » répéta Daphné en l'observant comme si elle était obtuse. « Cette _personne_ est Draco Malfoy. Tu as besoin de lunettes ? »

« Ce n'est pas Draco. » répondit Ginny d'une voix déterminée.

« Qu'est-ce qui te rend si certaine ? » s'étonna Daphné en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ginevra. » déclara Ginny d'un ton plat, haussant les épaules.

« Quoi ? » interrogea Daphné avec confusion.

« Draco m'appelle toujours '_Ginevra_'. Il ne m'a jamais appelée Ginny. Pas une seule fois. Cette personne m'a appelée 'Ginny' quand elle s'est adressée à moi. Au début, j'ai cru que j'avais mal entendu mais il ou elle l'a répété au moins deux fois. » répondit Ginny.

Cela expliquait désormais son étrange tranquillité face à Malfoy.

« Je voulais en être certaine. Je lui ai demandé si c'était pour me manipuler qu'il avait dit qu'il m'aimait et il a confirmé. Draco et moi n'avons jamais eu de conversation de ce genre. Mais ça, Drake ne pouvait pas le savoir. »

« _Drake ?_ » répéta Daphné, sans comprendre.

« C'est plus facile pour différencier le vrai Draco du faux. » indiqua Ginny.

Elle jeta un regard hautain vers Daphné.

« Vous êtes sortis ensemble, toi et Draco. » rappela-t-elle. « Comment tu n'as pas pu remarquer que ce n'était pas lui ? Tu devrais savoir faire la différence. »

Daphné réprima son envie de l'insulter.

« Weasley, ce n'est _vraiment_ pas le moment de te vanter du fait que tu connaisses Draco Malfoy mieux que moi. Et très sincèrement, ça n'a rien d'un exploit. » rétorqua Daphné, piquée au vif. « D'ailleurs, tu fais croire à toute l'école que tu es cette diva inaccessible et qu'il ne se passe rien entre vous alors que tu sais pertinemment que c'est faux. Ça se voit comme une pustule éclatée sur le visage d'Éloïse Midgen. »

« Tu as l'air d'être bien renseignée sur le statut de ma relation avec Draco. Bizarre pour quelqu'un qui prétend être passée à autre chose. » lança Ginny d'une voix doucereuse.

Merlin, elle était_ si_ irritante, pensa Daphné.

« Mais ce n'est pas le moment pour les crêpages de chignons. Nous avons des choses plus pressantes à régler. » rétorqua Ginny.

Daphné hocha la tête, approuvant silencieusement ses paroles. Pour une fois, elles étaient d'accord sur quelque chose.

« Si Drake n'est pas Draco Malfoy, qui est-ce dans ce cas ? Sirius Black ? » interrogea Daphné.

« Tu penses qu'il a utilisé du Polynectar ? » demanda Ginny en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est fortement probable. J'ai vu du Polynectar en fouillant dans l'armoire, avant que Drake ne m'assomme. D'ailleurs, j'ai aussi trouvé de l'Élixir Soporifique au même endroit. C'est lui, le responsable. _Black._ Il a assassiné Millicent. » affirma Daphné avec conviction.

« Mais pourquoi il aurait changé d'apparence ? » insista Ginny.

« Réfléchis deux secondes, Weasley. Il veut s'assurer que personne ne le soupçonne _lui_. Et ça peut fonctionner s'il utilise l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre. Souviens-toi qu'il était Auror avant d'être prof. Il sait probablement mieux que quiconque comment maquiller un crime. Il a une expérience extensive dans le domaine. » ajouta Daphné en grimaçant.

« Si c'était le cas, on ne l'aurait pas soupçonné sur des preuves complètement circonstancielles. » fit remarquer Ginny.

« Ces preuves n'ont rien de _circonstancielles_, Weasley. Il savait qu'il y avait des grandes chances pour que Millicent parle de leur relation à quelqu'un d'autre. Elle était fragile. Black a sans doute pris peur en pensant qu'elle était imprévisible. » avança Daphné avec certitude. « Elle était probablement un danger pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas totalement la contrôler. »

Daphné savait mieux que quiconque à quel point Black était dangereux. Elle se souvenait encore des noms de toutes ces femmes mentionnées dans le dossier de Sleezer.

« C'est un manipulateur qui n'a jamais souffert des conséquences de ses actes. Il a voulu faire taire Millie, c'est aussi simple que ça. Et c'est exactement ce qu'il essaie de refaire avec nous. Nous faire _taire_. » expliqua Daphné d'un ton sombre. « Parce qu'il sait que toi et moi sommes au courant de ses indiscrétions avec une élève. »

Une pensée soudaine lui traversa l'esprit.

« D'ailleurs, attends une seconde…Comment se fait-il que tu l'aies soupçonné ?» demanda Daphné.

« Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé récemment, on commençait à penser que quelqu'un était après les candidates de _Miss Fondatrice_ pour une raison ou une autre. » répondit Ginny.

« _On ?_ » répéta Daphné.

« Harry et moi. Il y a eu tellement d'évènements louches en si peu de temps, ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. La mort de Millicent Bulstrode. L'attaque d'Hermione. La drogue retrouvée dans les affaires de Mandy Brocklehurst. Le contenu de ton journal rendu public. Susan Bones envoyée à Ste Mangouste à cause de son allergie. » énuméra Ginny avec concentration. « C'était clairement du sabotage envers les candidates. »

« Pas Susan Bones. » interrompit Daphné.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna Ginny.

« Susan Bones. C'était un coup de ma part. Mais ce n'est pas la question. Continue ton histoire. » ordonna Daphné.

Ginny lui lança un regard empli de jugement mais accepta de poursuivre.

« J'ai décidé de parler de mes doutes à Hermione car je commençais à m'inquiéter. Et c'est elle qui m'a mis au courant de la relation de Black avec Millicent. »

« Pardon ? » s'exclama Daphné, les yeux écarquillés. « Comment _diable_ Granger pouvait-elle être au courant ? »

« Elle m'a avoué les avoir surpris un jour dans un couloir. Ils s'embrassaient. »

Lorsqu'elle entendit les paroles de Ginny, Daphné resta silencieuse pendant de longues minutes, perdue dans ses réflexions.

« Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Ça change la donne. » dit finalement Daphné en grimaçant.

« Comment ça ? » s'étonna Ginny, sans comprendre.

« Que Black s'en prenne à Millicent à cause de leur relation, ça fait totalement sens. Je veux dire… Il voulait la faire taire, après tout. Mais pourquoi Black se soucierait-il de l'élection ? Pourquoi voudrait-il écarter les candidates ? Ça n'a aucun sens. Il n'a aucun motif pour ça. C'est une élection stupide d'adolescentes. Pourquoi irait-il saboter les candidates ? » interrogea Daphné.

Ginny ne répondit pas immédiatement, semblant elle aussi réfléchir.

« Tu penses que quelqu'un d'autre pourrait être impliqué ? » questionna-t-elle finalement, l'air grave.

« Je pense qu'il y a deux situations. Cette histoire d'élection et le meurtre de Millie. Commençons par la première. Imaginons que quelqu'un en ait après toutes les Miss. Quelle serait le motif le plus évident, à ton avis ? » interrogea Daphné.

« La couronne. » répondit Ginny, sans aucune hésitation.

« Exactement, Weasley. La couronne. » confirma Daphné avec satisfaction. « La personne voudrait s'assurer de gagner. Donc ça veut dire que c'est probablement une candidate. Ou quelqu'un proche d'elles. »

« Dans ce cas, on peut exclure toutes celles qui ont été éliminées ou déclarées forfait. » décréta Ginny.

« Qui reste-t-il ? » demanda Daphné.

« Toi et moi, Hermione, Tracey Davis, Pansy Parkinson, Lavande Brown et Luna Lovegood. » énuméra Ginny. « On peut d'ores et déjà nous éliminer toi, moi et Hermione. Sinon on ne serait pas attachées ici. Il en reste donc quatre. Tu penses que Parkinson serait capable de faire ça ? »

« De saboter les autres filles ? Absolument. Mais elle ne se salirait pas les mains. Et surtout, elle est incapable de garder un secret. Ça la démangerait trop. » répondit Daphné en levant les yeux au plafond.

Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer Pansy rester silencieuse aussi longtemps.

« Et Davis ? J'imagine que non mais… »

« Je ne sais pas de quoi elle est capable. » coupa froidement Daphné. « Elle m'a bien trahie en te donnant l'accès à mon journal personnel, donc c'est une possibilité. »

Ginny parut interloquée par le ton hostile qu'avait emprunté Daphné pour parler de Tracey.

« Greengrass, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Je l'ai presque _torturée_ pour qu'elle le fasse. Elle n'était pas dans son état normal. » informa Ginny. « Et puis franchement, mettre _''Rock'N'Troll''_ comme mot de passe ? J'aurais pu le trouver seule si j'avais pris le temps de chercher. »

« C'est le mot de passe qu'elle t'a donnée ? » demanda Daphné d'une voix lente.

« Oui. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait réussi à l'ouvrir en utilisant le nom de ton groupe préféré. » expliqua Ginny.

Cette information apaisa légèrement le cœur de Daphné. Même si Tracey avait donné l'accès à son journal à Ginny Weasley, elle ne lui avait pas indiqué le vrai mot de passe. Le nom de sa mère, _Renata._ Malgré tout, Tracey n'avait pas révélé cette information intime à Ginny.

« Mais ce n'est pas la question. » coupa Ginny. « Lavande Brown ? »

« Elle aurait le motif mais elle n'est pas très futée. » répondit Daphné. « C'était trop bien organisé pour quelqu'un comme elle. »

Ginny hocha la tête, semblant partager son opinion sur Lavande.

« Il reste Luna Lovegood. » indiqua Ginny.

Elles échangèrent un regard peu convaincu.

« Ça me parait peu probable mais on ne peut pas écarter quelqu'un sans être certaines. » dit Daphné.

« J'aurais _vraiment_ du mal à croire que Luna soit impliquée là-dedans. » murmura Ginny.

« Qui sait ? Pendant la dernière épreuve, elle parlait du harcèlement qu'elle reçoit régulièrement. Elle a peut-être pété un plomb et décidé de se venger. Ce ne serait pas improbable. » devina Daphné en haussant les épaules.

Encore une fois, elles semblèrent toutes les deux plongées dans des pensées existentielles.

« Mais il y'a quelque chose qui ne colle pas. Même avec cette théorie, il manque le lien avec Black. » rappela Daphné, en secouant la tête avec frustration.

« Pourquoi veux-tu forcément que les deux histoires soient liées ? On ne peut pas faire confiance à ce qu'a dit Drake. Il a peut-être menti pour nous mener en bateau. » avança Ginny.

« Regarde autour de toi, Weasley. Où sommes-nous ? Dans le bureau de Black ! J'ai trouvé du Polynectar _et_ l'Élixir dans son bureau. Ça ne peut pas être coïncidence… Et Drake m'a aussi trouvée dans le bureau de Black. Pareil pour toi et Granger. Il savait que vous étiez ici. Donc il y'a _forcément _un lien avec Black. »

« Peut-être qu'une autre fille est liée à Black ? Une candidate à l'élection. » suggéra Ginny en haussant les épaules. « C'est la seule explication. »

« Ce n'est pas idiot, Weasley. J'ai fouillé dans le passé de Black. Il a passé sa vie à manipuler des femmes. C'est possible qu'il ait manipulé quelqu'un d'autre comme il l'a fait avec Millicent ou avec des dizaines de femmes avant elle. »

« Ce serait tellement plus facile si Hermione était encore avec nous dans la pièce. Elle pourrait peut-être nous aider. C'est la plus intelligente, après tout. » indiqua Ginny en soupirant de frustration.

Elle tenta de retirer les lianes autour de ses poignets, sans succès. Daphné fronça les sourcils, tandis que les paroles de Ginny percutaient dans son esprit.

« Pourquoi Granger n'est pas avec nous ? » demanda-t-elle lentement.

« Tu es aveugle, Greengrass ? » répliqua Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel. « Tu as bien vu Drake l'emmener dans la pièce d'à côté. »

« Sans blague, merci Weasley. » indiqua Daphné avec ironie. « Ce que je veux dire c'est_… Pourquoi _il l'a laissée avec nous pendant qu'elle était inconsciente et dès qu'elle a commencé à sortir des vapes, il l'a emmenée là-bas ? »

« Aucune idée. Mais j'ai trouvé ça bizarre, aussi. Drake avait peut-être peur qu'elle panique. Hermione est une stressée de la vie, il faut le reconnaître. » admit Ginny en haussant les épaules, jetant un regard vers la porte close à sa droite. « Elle aurait probablement fait une crise d'angoisse si elle était ici avec nous. »

Daphné ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle avait vu une once de panique dans les yeux de Drake lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'Hermione reprenait conscience. Elle avait cru l'avoir rêvée, mais elle était désormais certaine que ce n'était pas anodin.

« Je me demande si Granger sait quelque chose d'autre. » dit-elle finalement.

« Elle m'en aurait parlé si c'était le cas. » assura Ginny.

« Pourquoi vous n'êtes venues ici que maintenant ? » demanda Daphné avec curiosité.

« On voulait attendre le bon moment pour ne pas se faire prendre en flagrant délit. Le bal était la meilleure alternative. »

« Depuis combien de temps vous êtes au courant ? De Black et Millicent, je veux dire. »

« Hermione me l'a dit il y a trois jours, quand je lui ai dit que je soupçonnais quelqu'un d'attaquer les Miss. » l'informa Ginny.

« Attends une seconde, Weasley. Granger t'a dit qu'elle les avait surpris, ensemble, c'est ça ?» demanda Daphné.

Ginny acquiesça.

« Donc ça signifie que ça s'est passé il y a _au moins_ quelques semaines. Pourtant, Granger n'a rien dit à personne, même _après_ la mort de Millicent qui déjà, à l'époque, paraissait douteuse. Elle n'a rien dit aux Aurors. Sinon ils n'auraient pas classé sa mort d'accident aussi facilement. » devina Daphné.

La liaison peu éthique de Millicent avec l'un de ses professeurs aurait probablement suffi à créer de la suspicion autour des circonstances de sa mort.

« Pourtant, il y a trois jours, pour une raison complètement _inconnue, _Granger te partage cette information. E_xactement _quand tu lui révèles que tu as des doutes sur les attaques. » résuma Daphné. « C'est tout de même curieux. »

« Non, tu vas trop loin, Greengrass. Hermione avait probablement une raison valable. Je sais qu'elle apprécie vraiment Black et le respecte. Elle ne voulait peut-être pas lui causer de problèmes sans avoir de preuves. Elle travaille avec lui sur ce club de DCFM et… »

Ginny s'interrompit soudainement, le visage pétrifié, comme si elle venait de faire une réalisation importante.

« Quoi, Weasley ?» demanda avidement Daphné.

« Ça fait _des mois_ qu'Hermione et le professeur Black ont commencé à travailler sur ce projet de club de DCFM. » dit-elle dans un souffle.

« Et ? » s'enquit Daphné, qui ne voyait pas où Weasley voulait en venir avec ce détail insignifiant.

« Et _rien_. Il n'y a eu aucun résultat, depuis. Je le sais car je voulais vraiment m'inscrire. Donc je l'aurais su si un club de DCFM avait vu le jour. » assura Ginny.

« Oh, Salazar… Ça commence à devenir croustillant. » commenta Daphné avec un rire nerveux. « Donc, résumons. Granger était au courant de la relation entre Millicent et Black. Granger était également en contact régulier avec Black à cause de ce club de DCFM ou je ne sais quoi. Et si ce que tu dis est vrai, ils n'ont jamais_ vraiment_ travaillé dessus. En tout cas pas assez pour produire des résultats concrets. » résuma Daphné.

Ginny hocha de nouveau la tête.

« Revenons en arrière. Il y a d'abord eu la mort de Millicent, et quoi d'autre, ensuite ? » questionna Daphné.

« L'agression d'Hermione. Donc ça ne colle pas. Quelqu'un l'a visiblement agressée. Tu as vu dans quel état elle était. » rappela Ginny.

« Tu ne trouves pas bizarre que Granger n'ait pas pu deviner si son agresseur était un homme ou une femme ? Même les Aurors ont trouvé ça surprenant. » ajouta Daphné.

« Elle était probablement choquée, c'est une expérience traumatisante. » dit Ginny, haussant les épaules.

« Mais une attaque de ce genre et de cette violence ? Ce n'est pas anodin. Les gens sont persuadés que s'ils sont attaqués par quelqu'un, ce sera par un inconnu psychopathe dans un coin sombre, en pleine nuit, mais ce n'est pas vrai. La plupart du temps, les victimes connaissent et côtoient leur agresseur. Son attaque était si violente que je suis persuadée que c'était personnel. Comme celle de Millie. » assura Daphné.

Elle souffla de frustration.

« Mais très bien, ça ne colle pas tout à fait, alors laissons ça de côté. » céda Daphné. « Qu'est-ce qu'on a, ensuite ?»

« Ton journal. On l'a volé dans mes affaires et… Oh Merlin ! » s'exclama Ginny en ouvrant de grands yeux.

« Quoi _encore_, Weasley ? » insista Daphné avec agacement.

Les éclairs de lucidité qui traversaient Ginny étaient frustrants, surtout lorsqu'elle ne partageait pas le contenu de ses pensées.

« Hermione était au courant… Elle savait que j'avais ton journal. » avoua Ginny dans un souffle.

Daphné ouvrit la bouche, choquée.

« Quoi ? »

« Ce soir-là, j'étais avec Harry pour vous piéger. Mais le lendemain, Harry a raconté ce qu'on avait fait à Hermione. Donc ce n'était pas seulement Harry, moi et Davis qui étions au courant. Hermione aussi. » répondit Ginny, agitée. « Comment je n'ai pas pu penser à ça plus tôt ? »

Elle sembla réfléchir à toute vitesse, comme si son esprit repassait en revue tout ce qui s'était passé dernièrement.

« Seul quelqu'un de Gryffondor aurait pu accéder au dortoir en dehors des profs. Et le dortoir des filles est protégé, c'est quasiment impossible d'y monter pour un garçon. Mais pour une fille, c'est un jeu d'enfant. » ajouta Ginny. « Hermione aurait pu y entrer sans causer de suspicion. »

Daphné vit le malaise sur le visage de Ginny.

« Et Granger nous déteste. » affirma Daphné d'un ton factuel. « Particulièrement moi. Elle aurait toutes les raisons de chercher à me faire haïr par le reste de l'école. Ça m'a fait perdre ma première place à l'élection, en plus. Que s'est-il passé, ensuite ? »

« On a découvert de la drogue sur Mandy Brocklehurst. » rappela Ginny.

« N'est-il pas étrange que Mandy était la première du classement, à ce moment-là ? Éliminée d'un coup. Tu te souviens de la personne qui a récupéré sa place ? Juste avant que les profs ne retirent le tableau pour garder le suspense jusqu'à la fin de l'élection ? » interrogea Daphné avec un sourire blasé.

« Hermione. » répondit Ginny d'une voix blanche. « Elle était passée première du classement. »

« Exactement. » confirma Daphné avec satisfaction.

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Tu n'as toujours pas compris, Weasley ? C'est tellement _évident._ »

Daphné avait éclaté d'un rire nerveux. Toutes les pièces se mettaient _enfin_ en place. Et l'élément déclencheur était clair.

« Ta petite copine Granger et Sirius Black forniquent. » annonça Daphné avec excitation. « Ou forniquaient, je ne suis pas sûre. »

Ginny l'observa avec des yeux ronds, visiblement trop abasourdie pour dire quoi que ce soit.

« Dans tous les cas, ça n'a pas d'importance. » reprit sombrement Daphné. « Car maintenant tout colle parfaitement. Granger a _exactement_ le profil des autres. »

« Quelles autres ? » demanda Ginny, sans comprendre.

« Les femmes mentionnées dans le dossier de Black. Quand je vois cette coincée de Granger, j'imagine qu'il aurait été facile pour Black de la manipuler et de lui faire miroiter des belles paroles pour la faire tomber dans son piège. Il avait le temps et les moyens de le faire s'ils se voyaient régulièrement. Il l'a manipulée comme Millie, je parie. La différence, c'est que ça a rendu Granger obsessionnelle. Et si elle était au courant de la relation de Black et Millicent... »

« Ça signifie qu'elle avait un motif pour s'en prendre à elle. » acheva Ginny dans un souffle.

« Et l'arme du crime ?» interrogea Daphné, comme si elle défiait Ginny d'en venir à la bonne conclusion.

« Hermione était régulièrement ici, dans ce bureau. Elle a pu avoir accès à l'Élixir Soporifique et au Polynectar facilement. » devina Ginny.

« Putain de Granger. » jura Daphné, en secouant la tête. « Je donnerais tout pour savoir qui se trouve dans la pièce d'à côté. »

« Pas Hermione, ça c'est certain. » assura sombrement Ginny. « Je viens de réaliser quelque chose d'autre. »

« Quoi donc ? » interrogea Daphné avec curiosité.

« Hermione portait une robe de bal noire. Et Hermandina - la fausse Hermione - portait une cape sur sa tenue. Je n'ai pas réalisé, au début, mais quand Drake l'a fait léviter dans l'autre pièce, j'ai vu un tissu rose en dessous de la cape. Avec des paillettes. » ajouta Ginny en grimaçant.

Cela prenait tout son sens, pensa Daphné. Cela expliquait la panique soudaine qu'elle avait vu dans les yeux de Drake. Si Hermandina avait repris connaissance, elle aurait pu leur dire qu'elle n'était pas _vraiment_ Hermione Granger, ce qui aurait rendu l'affaire compliquée.

Était-ce pour cette raison que Granger avait fait boire le Polynectar à Hermandina ? Pour s'assurer d'avoir un alibi ?

« Donc c'est forcément quelqu'un d'autre. » lança Daphné. « Je mets ma baguette à couper que c'est une autre Miss. »

« Pourquoi elle ne nous a pas tuées, dans ce cas ? » demanda Ginny, semblant soudainement nerveuse. « Hermione. »

« Parce qu'il faut du cran pour tuer quelqu'un aussi froidement. » répondit Daphné en haussant les épaules.

« Pourtant si elle est responsable de la mort de Millicent, ça veut dire qu'elle en est capable. » rappela Ginny.

« Millicent est morte à cause d'une réaction de deux substances incompatibles. Je pense que Granger voulait lui faire du mal mais pas forcément la tuer. Elle disait la vérité, tout à l'heure, en prétendant que c'était un accident. »

« Ça expliquerait pourquoi elle était dans cet état quand on a découvert le corps. » dit Ginny. « Sa réaction était réelle. »

Elle secoua la tête, semblant perturbée.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai cru à toute sa comédie et ses pleurs. » murmura Ginny, écœurée.

« Bienvenue au club, Weasley. Ça fait bizarre d'apprendre la double vie de tes amies, n'est-ce pas ? Ça te fait réaliser à quel point tu ne connais jamais vraiment les gens que tu côtoies tous les jours. » déclara Daphné, avec cynisme. « Crois-moi, je suis passée par là. »

Un mois auparavant, elle n'aurait jamais cru apprendre toutes ces informations sur Millicent. Elle n'aurait jamais pu penser que Tracey, sa meilleure amie, puisse la trahir ainsi. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que sa vie prendrait un tournant aussi dramatique.

« Mais tu as raison. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle compte faire de nous. Je pense qu'elle essaie de faire porter le chapeau à quelqu'un d'autre. Peut-être Draco Malfoy ? C'est la seule explication de ce Polynectar. Granger avait besoin qu'on voie Hermandina pour confirmer son innocence. Je pense qu'elle veut nous relâcher. Enfin… »

« Enfin quoi ? » s'étonna Ginny.

« Relâcher l'_une_ d'entre nous. » rectifia Daphné avec une grimace. « Pour qu'on puisse expliquer ce qu'on on a vu et témoigner en sa faveur. »

Daphné vit Ginny frissonner.

« Mais si elle veut _vraiment_ relâcher quelqu'un… » reprit Daphné. « Il ne faut pas qu'elle se doute de quelque chose. Si elle sait que nous sommes au courant… »

« Elle aura tout intérêt à se débarrasser de nous trois. » déclara Ginny, terminant sa phrase.

Elles restèrent silencieuses pendant ce qui sembla une éternité. Seul le son de l'horloge qui avançait inexorablement résonnait dans toute la pièce, rendant l'atmosphère encore plus morbide. Daphné ne supportait pas le fait de ne pas savoir ce qui l'attendait. Elle avait ce besoin vital de contrôler tous les aspects de son existence. L'inconnu et son côté imprévisible l'angoissaient. Elle faisait tout pour se préparer aux éventualités en avance. Même si elle avait imaginé que la situation tournerait au vinaigre, Daphné n'aurait jamais imaginé atteindre de telles extrémités. Finalement, Weasley fut la première à rompre le silence :

« Daphné ? » demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

Daphné lui jeta un regard interloqué. C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait Ginny prononcer son prénom. Cette dernière observait le mur face à elle avec un air perdu et incertain que Daphné ne lui avait jamais vu. Elle l'avait toujours imaginée courageuse, intrépide et sûre d'elle. Une fille qui semblait n'avoir peur de rien ni personne. Pourtant, attachée dans ce fauteuil, Ginny semblait plus égarée que jamais. Daphné partageait son sentiment. Qui pouvait prédire ce qui arriverait dans les heures suivantes ? Une boule se forma dans son estomac.

« Oui, Ginny ?» répondit doucement Daphné.

« Tu penses qu'on va mourir ?» interrogea Ginny de but-en-blanc. « Tu crois que nous sommes en train de récolter ce qu'on mérite ? Pour tout le mal qu'on a fait dans nos vies, toutes les deux ? »

« Weasley, le karma n'existe pas. » déclara Daphné d'un ton sec. « C'est une invention de blaireaux qui préfèrent croire qu'une force extérieure va mener leurs batailles à leur place parce qu'ils sont trop paresseux pour le faire. Tu penses que Millicent méritait de mourir ? Non, c'était quelqu'un de bien et pourtant elle n'est plus là. Il y a des gens pourris qui ne verront _jamais_ les conséquences de leurs actes. C'est la vie Weasley, aussi dur que ça puisse être à accepter. »

Ginny ne semblait pas convaincue.

« Réveille-toi Weasley, parce qu'on n'est pas dans un _fichu_ livre. C'est la vraie vie. Si on veut s'en sortir, il va falloir réfléchir à un plan et arrêter de se morfondre. Si on se laisse avoir, Granger va gagner. »

« Tu as raison. » affirma Ginny en secouant la tête, semblant quitter sa nouvelle léthargie pessimiste. « Je crois que je réalise à quel point elle est dangereuse. Et intelligente. »

« Entre être première de sa classe et être une meurtrière accomplie, il y a des années lumières. » rappela Daphné d'un ton sarcastique.

« Je n'en serais pas aussi sûre si j'étais toi. Tu l'as déjà vu enfiler un grimoire de Métamorphose ? Ça fait presque peur. Elle apprend très vite. » répondit Ginny en grimaçant. « Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle ait lu les _Mémoires de Lord Voldemort _ou les _101 manières de tuer vos rivales en toute impunité _pour se former au crime.»

A contrecœur, Daphné laissa échapper un rire à la remarque de Ginny. Cela sembla détendre l'atmosphère pesante.

« Je crois que j'ai une idée. » dit soudainement Ginny.

Daphné leva un sourcil, l'encourageant à continuer.

« Dans la poche intérieure de ma robe, autour de ma cuisse, il y a une petite bourse. Je ne peux pas l'atteindre à cause des lianes. Peut-être que tu pourras le faire, pour moi. » indiqua Ginny en tentant de se redresser pour faire bouger la fente de sa robe.

« Comment tu as réussi à garder ça ? » s'étonna Daphné.

A son réveil, elle avait immédiatement remarqué que sa pochette ainsi que sa baguette lui avaient été confisquées. Ginny esquissa un sourire mutin.

« Même si Hermione est une sociopathe, on sait maintenant que ce n'est pas une perverse. » dit-elle avec un rire nerveux. « C'est pour ça que j'ai su que ce n'était pas Draco. Il ne se serait pas gêné pour me peloter et s'assurer que je n'avais rien sur moi. Il n'attendait probablement que ça. »

Ginny trouva probablement sa remarque très drôle car elle lâcha un petit rire amusé. Daphné lui jeta un regard blasé et s'empêcha de lui rappeler que toucher quelqu'un d'inconscient relevait de l'agression sexuelle. Elle réalisa que Ginny Weasley attendait probablement que Draco la touche de manière inappropriée, même si elle faisait mine de prétendre le contraire. Cela expliquait son excitation à cette 'idée.

« Tant mieux pour nous, en tout cas. » dit Ginny.

« Qu'y-a-t-il, à l'intérieur ? » demanda Daphné.

« Un peu de poudre d'Obscurité Instantanée du Pérou et un mini leurre explosif. Ils viennent de la boutique de mes frères Fred et George. » répondit Ginny avec fierté. « Je les ai pris au cas où. Je savais qu'on allait venir ici alors je voulais m'assurer d'avoir un plan si les choses tournaient au vinaigre. Heureusement que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en parler à Hermione. »

« Tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire avant, Weasley ? C'est _maintenant_ que tu attends pour me donner cette info ? » s'exclama Daphné avec contrariété.

« Je ne te faisais pas confiance, OK ? Il fallait que je m'assure que tu ne sois pas en train de me piéger. Mais avec la discussion que nous venons d'avoir, c'est évident que nous sommes dans le même camp pour une fois. » répliqua Ginny.

« Nous n'avons pas de baguettes pour nous protéger. Granger a toujours la sienne et probablement trois de rechange. Ce n'est pas le moment de prendre des risques stupides. » rappela Daphné. « Rassure-moi, quelqu'un sait que tu es ici, au moins ?»

Ginny secoua la tête.

« Juste Hermione, mais ça ne va pas m'aider. Et toi ? » interrogea-t-elle.

« Non. Mais j'ai laissé un mot dans mon dortoir au cas où Black me surprenait ici. » dit Daphné sur le ton de l'évidence. « Merlin, vous autres Gryffondor, vous n'avez _vraiment_ pas de cervelle. Vous préférez agir et réfléchir ensuite. »

Ginny eut le bon goût de paraître embarrassé.

« Écoute, il va falloir agir, nous n'avons pas le choix. Toi, tu es le cerveau de l'opération, moi je suis les bras. Laisse-moi gérer ma spécialité, entendu ? » suggéra Ginny.

Daphné ne parut pas convaincue.

« Je te l'ai dit, Hermione est très intelligente. Mais elle n'a pas confiance en elle. Il faut la tromper, la faire paniquer pour lui faire faire une erreur. » assura Ginny. « Et à ce moment-là, on saisira notre chance. »

« Comment tu comptes faire ça ? » interrogea Daphné, sceptique.

L'expression calculatrice sur le visage de Ginny n'annonçait rien de bon.

« A quel point es-tu prête à risquer ta vie, Greengrass ? » demanda Ginny.

/

_23 heures_, observa Hermione avec appréhension tandis qu'elle remontait quatre à quatre les escaliers. Son plan avait été complètement chamboulé par des évènements inattendus et elle avait dû improviser. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup temps avant que l'effet du Polynectar ne se dissipe totalement. Elle avait déjà utilisé les deux seules fioles que Sirius possédait. Elle devrait s'assurer de finir ce qu'elle avait commencé au plus vite.

Sous l'apparence de Malfoy, elle s'était assurée d'être vue par des élèves, des fantômes en tout genre ainsi que des tableaux dans les couloirs près du bureau. Elle forcerait ensuite Ginny et Daphné à ingérer le reste de l'Élixir Soporifique. Malfoy serait immédiatement accusé à leur réveil.

Elle devrait aussi reprendre la place d'Astoria Greengrass pour être retrouvée en compagnie de Ginny et Daphné. Cela signifiait aussi qu'elle serait forcée de se débarrasser d'Astoria Greengrass.

_Définitivement._

Elle avait d'abord pensé à un sortilège d'Amnésie mais le risque était trop élevé. Ce sortilège n'était pas fiable. Elle l'avait utilisé sur l'elfe de maison car ils étaient plus sensibles aux effets de la magie que les humains. Hermione savait toutefois qu'il était possible pour un humain de recouvrer sa mémoire.

Astoria Greengrass devait mourir. Elle s'était retrouvée au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.

Hermione savait que Sirius possédait une potion de _Mort Vivante_ dans son bureau. Le diable serait dans les détails, elle en était consciente. La peur d'avoir oublié un détail important était si angoissante, qu'elle en avait mal au ventre. Pourtant, son état actuel l'empêchait de réfléchir calmement. Elle semblait poussée par un jet d'adrénaline et toute la fatigue accumulée ne se ressentait pas encore.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra de nouveau dans le bureau de Sirius, elle vit Daphné et Ginny l'observer avec appréhension. Heureusement pour Hermione, les deux étudiantes se détestaient cordialement. Trop occupées par leur fierté personnelle et leur conflit ridicule, elles ne penseraient probablement pas à s'allier contre elle.

« Laisse-nous sortir, Draco, s'il-te-plaît. » plaida immédiatement Ginny, dès qu'Hermione fut entrée dans la pièce.

« Je vais te laisser sortir, Ginny. Bientôt. » assura Hermione d'un ton impatient. « Fais ce que je te demande et tout finira bien. »

« On sait toutes les deux que c'est faux, _Granger_. » répliqua soudainement Daphné d'un ton glacial.

Hermione sentit son visage se décomposer en entendant l'appellation. La panique s'insinua en elle. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment Daphné avait-elle découvert sa réelle identité ?

« Eh oui, Granger. Peut-être que Weasley était trop stupide pour gober ton petit changement d'apparence, mais ce n'est pas mon cas. » poursuivit Daphné.

« Draco ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ?» demanda Ginny, médusée.

Elle jeta des regards successifs entre Daphné et Draco - ou plutôt Hermione.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu racontes. J'ai dû y aller trop fort avec ce sort de Stupéfixion. » clama Hermione d'un ton qu'elle tenta de rendre calme.

« Arrêtons la comédie, Granger, tu veux ? Ce n'est pas seulement Black que je soupçonnais en venant, ici. C'était toi, également. Je savais que tu étais complice d'une manière ou d'une autre mais je commence à comprendre que tu as fait ça toute seule. Comme une grande. » avança Daphné avec ironie.

Hermione l'observait en silence, trop déstabilisée pour prononcer la moindre parole. Comment était-ce possible ?

« Tu vois Granger, il y a une grande différence entre Weasley et moi. Tu sais _exactement_ ce qu'elle sait. » indiqua Daphné, jubilante. « Ce qui n'est pas mon cas. »

« Tu…Tu racontes n'importe quoi, Greengrass. » bafouilla Hermione, apeurée.

« _Tu…Tu…Tu racontes n'importe quoi._ » répéta Daphné d'un ton vicieux, l'observant avec morgue. « Si ce que je dis est faux, pourquoi tu bégaies ? »

La lueur assurée dans le regard de Daphné était des plus parlantes. Elle _savait _quelque chose.

« Si tu veux des preuves, pas de problèmes, je peux t'en fournir. Premièrement, je sais que tu faisais partie du harem de Black. Je parle d'harem parce que tu es juste une idiote parmi tant d'autres. Il a manipulé des centaines de femmes pendant _des années,_ juste par plaisir. » affirma Daphné, pleine de répugnance.

Ses paroles firent écho d'une manière particulièrement douloureuse pour Hermione. Toute son insécurité refit brutalement surface. La pensée d'avoir été un jouet pour Sirius, un objet dont il pouvait disposer à sa guise, était _insupportable. _Malgré ses dires, il ne l'avait jamais considérée comme quelqu'un de spécial.

« J'ai de la documentation là-dessus. Toi qui aimes lire, tu verras, c'est digne d'un livre à succès. » ajouta Daphné, visiblement déridée. « Tu te demandes probablement comment je l'ai appris ? Millicent était au courant et elle m'en a parlé. J'enquête sur vous deux, depuis sa mort. »

Millicent Bulstrode avait-elle découvert la vérité au sujet de la liaison de Sirius et Hermione ? Ce n'était pas improbable. Après tout, elle-même avait fait cette découverte au sujet de Millicent. Hermione avait été cependant stupide de ne pas suivre son instinct lorsque les premiers doutes avaient insinué son esprit.

« Je sais aussi que tu as volé mon journal dans les affaires de Weasley. Que tu as saboté Brocklehurst, aussi. Je ne vais pas t'accuser au sujet de Susan Bones, car j'ai aussi des preuves que ce n'était pas toi. » poursuivit Daphné. « La seule chose dont je n'étais pas sûre c'était _comment_ tu as causé la mort de Millicent. Tu as été assez bête pour me l'expliquer, tout à l'heure. Tu as empoisonné son jus de citrouille. Merci pour le détail, d'ailleurs. C'était l'élément qu'il me manquait. »

Daphné arborait désormais un sourire satisfait – semblant se délecter de l'expression affolée d'Hermione.

« Quant à ton agression, est-ce que j'ai vraiment besoin d'en parler ? On sait toutes les deux ce qui s'est _réellement _passé, Granger. » acheva Daphné d'une voix confiante. « Tu vois, Granger, j'ai assez d'éléments pour te dénoncer aux Aurors. Ils n'auront qu'à rassembler les pièces manquantes du puzzle. »

Hermione était toujours pétrifiée, écoutant les paroles de Daphné avec effroi, son cœur battant à une vitesse folle dans sa poitrine. _C'est la fin_, pensa-t-elle. Son plan tombait totalement à l'eau. Elle n'aurait désormais plus le choix.

Hermione s'était préparée à cette éventualité. Elle avait rassemblé quelques possessions dans son sac en perles, élargi par un sortilège d'extension. Elle était prête à quitter le château le soir même. Elle devrait toutefois effacer les dernières preuves évidentes de sa culpabilité avant de s'enfuir. A commencer par Malfoy. Peut-être qu'elle aurait le temps de retourner dans l'alcôve avant sa fuite pour le neutraliser, lui aussi. Cela lui donnerait de l'avance avant que les Aurors ne remontent jusqu'à elle.

Hermione réalisa avec horreur que ce cercle vicieux ne cesserait jamais. Elle avait pensé qu'agir de manière proactive l'aiderait à couvrir ses arrières et à l'éloigner de tout soupçon. Plus elle agissait, plus sa situation empirait. Elle était désormais au bord du désespoir.

« La première chose qu'on apprend à Serpentard, c'est de ne pas sous-estimer ses ennemis. » indiqua Daphné, arborant une expression victorieuse. « Tu pensais peut-être te débarrasser de moi d'une quelconque façon et garder Weasley pour te donner un alibi après la soirée ? Ce serait simple d'accuser Malfoy s'il y a un témoin visuel, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Elle savait que Sirius était avec moi ? » fut la seule chose qu'Hermione demanda, dans un murmure.

A quoi bon mentir ? Greengrass savait la vérité. Elle en savait même beaucoup plus qu'Hermione. Elle connaissait les détails de la relation de Millicent avec Sirius.

« La différence entre toi et Millicent, c'est qu'elle savait _exactement_ où elle s'aventurait en sortant avec un prof. Elle n'était pas assez naïve pour penser qu'il était l'homme de sa vie ou qu'il était amoureux d'elle. » répondit vicieusement Daphné.

Hermione secoua la tête. Plus le temps passait, plus la souffrance infligée par Sirius grandissait. Ce n'était jamais assez. Lui avoir menti n'avait pas été suffisant. Il s'attelait, même indirectement, à lui briser le cœur davantage, sans aucune culpabilité.

« Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, Granger ? Que tu étais _spéciale _? Qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré une fille dans ton genre? Qu'avec _toi_, tout était _différent _?» cracha Daphné avec malice. « Tu es pathétique. Toi et toutes ces femmes qui vous faites avoir par des salauds dans son genre. Vous préférez vous voiler la face même quand les signes sont clairement devant vous. Black a réussi à vous manipuler parce que vous êtes _stupides_. Parce que vous n'avez aucun amour propre. Regarde toi Granger, juste une fille _pathétique_ qui veut tellement être reconnue et aimée qu'elle est prête à tuer pour l'attention d'un enfoiré qui ne la voit pas. »

Ses mots lui firent l'effet d'un seau d'eau glacé. Encore une fois, ils réveillaient toutes ses insécurités, ses doutes profondément enfouis, son manque de confiance en elle. Son désir d'être acceptée, d'être considérée, d'être reconnue. Son besoin d'être aimée.

Hermione resta silencieuse, réprimant son envie de fondre en larmes et de sangloter inlassablement. Soudainement, elle réalisa que ses vêtements étaient trop larges pour elle. Elle jeta un regard vers l'armoirie au-dessus de la cheminée du bureau. L'effet du Polynectar s'était finalement dissipé et son visage avait repris son apparence originelle. Daphné et Ginny l'observaient désormais avec intensité, ne semblant pas choquées par la transformation.

« Tu avais du potentiel, Granger. Tu aurais pu faire quelque chose de ta vie, mais c'est terminé. Car si tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir après le chaos que tu as causé, tu n'es pas aussi intelligente que tu le laisses penser. » acheva Daphné avec cruauté.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, d'être à ma place. D'être _constamment _rabaissée à cause de mes origines par des gens comme toi. De devoir _toujours_ être meilleure que les autres juste pour être considérée. Mais qu'est-ce que tu en saurais, hein, Greengrass ? Tu as vécu une existence privilégiée. » rétorqua Hermione d'un ton acerbe.

Daphné éclata d'un rire mauvais.

« _Vite_, sortez les violons pour Granger et sa petite histoire affligeante. Merlin, je te lancerais une noise si j'en avais une sur moi. Je n'en ai rien à foutre de ton statut de sang, Granger. Si je ne t'aime pas c'est parce que tu es une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout _insupportable_, qui ne sait pas la fermer quand il le faut et qui veut donner des leçons de moral à tout le monde. » déclara Daphné, avec méchanceté. « Au moins, j'ai l'honnêteté de te le dire à la figure. Tous ces gens avec qui tu traines te trouvent irritante, mais personne n'ose te dire la vérité. »

Les lèvres d'Hermione tremblaient désormais sous la rage et la douleur. Elle leva sa baguette en direction de Daphné. Elle voulait lui infliger la même douleur qu'elle ressentait actuellement. Elle voulait la voir souffrir, hurler, supplier.

Hermione avait trop longtemps supporté les humiliations de Greengrass et de ses amies. C'était la _dernière fois_ qu'elle se ferait ainsi victimiser par quelqu'un comme elle.

« Hermione ! » s'exclama Ginny d'une voix paniquée. « Ne fais pas ça, tu vas le regretter. Tu peux encore arrêter. Ne la laisse pas te provoquer. »

Elle jeta un regard bref vers Ginny qui la regardait, l'air suppliant. Hermione secoua la tête.

« Non… Tu es _exactement_ comme elle. J'ai vu ton rapport. Ce que tu as fait à ces Nés-Moldus. » cracha Hermione, avec dégoût.

« Hermione, je te le jure, c'est plus compliqué que ça. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec leurs origines. Je n'ai rien contre les Nés-Moldus. Tu es la fille la plus intelligente que j'ai rencontrée dans ma vie. Je ne peux pas te laisser faire une erreur aussi stupide. Je suis sûre qu'on peut tout arranger. » plaida Ginny.

« Tout _arranger_ ? » répéta Hermione d'une voix étranglée. « Et comment tu comptes faire ça ? »

« Tu as des circonstances atténuantes, Hermione. Tu as été manipulée par Sirius Black. C'est à cause de lui que tu es dans cette situation. Il t'a forcée la main. » assura Ginny en secoua la tête avec véhémence, comme si elle croyait fermement à ses paroles. « La mort de Millicent Bulstrode était un terrible accident. Ce n'était pas prémédité. »

Hermione hocha la tête, la main toujours tremblante. Sa baguette s'abaissa légèrement.

« Je croyais vraiment qu'il m'aimait Ginny. Il l'a même avoué sous Veritaserum. » déclara Hermione en reniflant, les larmes lui brouillant désormais les yeux. « Il en a pris devant moi. »

« C'est lui qui t'a proposé de le faire, je parie ? » intervint Daphné d'une voix moqueuse. « Comme c'est arrangeant. Et même si ce que tu as vu était _vraiment _du Veritaserum, ce n'est pas une potion infaillible. Il y a des moyens d'en contrer les effets. Qui te dit qu'il n'a pas transformé le contenu avant de le boire ? Ou qu'il n'avait pas déjà pris un antidote ? Des gens réussissent à en contrer les effets s'ils maitrisent l'Occlumancie. Black est un manipulateur professionnel, je te laisse donc faire le calcul. »

« LA FERME ! » s'égosilla Hermione, des larmes au coin des yeux.

Elle brandit de nouveau sa baguette devant le visage de Daphné, au bord de l'hystérie.

« Il t'a sorti deux trois belles paroles, quelques caresses bien placées pour te faire mouiller la culotte, et tu es devenue son elfe de maison, c'est ça ? Un vrai roman à l'eau de rose. » poursuivit Daphné, ignorant les menaces d'Hermione.

Hermione ne supportait plus de l'entendre. L'incantation sortit de sa bouche avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de s'en rendre compte et frappa Daphné en plein visage. Cette dernière laissa échapper un hurlement assourdissant qui résonna dans toute la pièce d'une manière terrifiante.

« HERMIONE ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » hurla Ginny, dans ses oreilles.

Le visage de Daphné avait viré au cramoisi à certains endroits. Une partie de sa peau gonflait de manière anormale, comme si elle menaçait d'éclater. Son visage était en train de brûler _de l'intérieur_. Ses hurlements étaient si bruyants qu'ils glacèrent Hermione jusqu'à l'échine.

Les cris horrifiés de Ginny lui parvinrent également aux oreilles. Hermione sortit de son état de transe, observant Daphné avec horreur. Paniquée, elle se rua vers Daphné, tentant de poser sa manche sur son visage pour tenter de ralentir la progression de la brûlure qui affectait désormais la moitié de son visage. Sa nuque avait pris une couleur sombre, semblable à la teinte des cendres.

D'un geste fébrile, Hermione jeta un sort de refroidissement sur le visage brûlé de Daphné. Cela sembla arrêter la progression de la brûlure. Pourtant, Daphné ne cessa pas de crier, les traits tirés par la douleur.

Hermione l'observa, en panique. Même si une partie d'elle voulait faire du mal à Daphné Greengrass, l'idée de devoir la _torturer_ pour en finir avec elle était trop bouleversante. Elle n'en n'avait pas la force.

Brusquement, elle vit Daphné relever la tête et lui cracher quelque chose à la figure. Hermione eut seulement le temps de distinguer la forme ronde du projectile avant qu'il ne l'atteigne en plein visage, à son tour. Le projectile causa une déflagration et Hermione entendit une détonation qui siffla dans ses oreilles. Elle fut aveuglée par une poudre blanche toxique.

Ses yeux étaient désormais enflammés et douloureux. Lorsqu'Hermione tenta de les ouvrir, elle réalisa avec horreur qu'elle ne voyait presque plus rien autour d'elle. Entre ses paupières plissées, toutefois, elle distingua vaguement la forme de Daphné Greengrass se pencher dans sa direction.

Hermione sentit une douleur cuisante au niveau de sa main, et réalisa que Daphné l'avait violemment mordue. Elle enfonça ses dents si profondément dans sa peau que du sang commença à s'échapper de la paume d'Hermione. Cette dernière lâcha sa baguette d'un geste brusque, laissant échapper un cri apeuré.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste pour saisir sa baguette, Hermione aperçut Ginny, les bras toujours liés dans son dos se jeter dans sa direction, la plaquant brutalement sur le sol. Hermione perdit totalement son équilibre et se cogna la tête au sol, entraînée par le poids de Ginny.

Elle tenta de repousser Ginny avec ses paumes mais cette dernière exerçait une pression sur la poitrine d'Hermione, lui coupant le souffle. Hermione jeta ses mains dans le vide, sa vue toujours obscurcie et attrapa une poignée des cheveux rouges qui lui tombaient sur le visage. Elle tira de toutes ses forces, provoquant le hurlement de Ginny. Cette dernière sembla toutefois rapidement reprendre sa contenance et rampa de nouveau vers Hermione qui tâtait fébrilement sur le sol, les yeux brûlants, pour récupérer sa baguette. Daphné s'efforçait férocement de détacher ses propres liens, sans succès.

Ginny envoya son épaule avec force en direction d'Hermione pour la ralentir, la faisant trébucher. Hermione parvint toutefois à se retourner subitement et envoyer un coup de pied brutal en direction de Ginny. Le coup atteignit cette dernière dans l'estomac et elle émit un gémissement étouffé, sa respiration coupée.

Les yeux d'Hermione étaient désormais moins irrités et elle recouvrait sa cécité au fil des secondes. Elle aperçut Daphné qui tentait d'attirer la baguette vers elle à l'aide de ses pieds liés.

« _MAINTENANT !_ » entendit-elle une voix hurler.

Toutes les lumières s'éteignirent alors, plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

_/_

Toutes les personnes qui côtoyaient Astoria Greengrass tombaient irrémédiablement sous son charme. Elle possédait un talent certain pour s'attirer les faveurs de son entourage. Comment résister à son air ingénu, son sourire candide et sa bonne humeur communicative ? Oui, _tout le monde _tombait sous son charme.

Tout le monde sauf sa demi-sœur, Daphné Greengrass.

Pour une raison qu'Astoria ignorait, Daphné lui vouait une haine profonde et inflexible depuis sa naissance. Cela avait commencé dès leur plus tendre enfance. Les premiers souvenirs qu'Astoria possédait de sa sœur étaient particulièrement désagréables. Daphné la brutalisait toujours sans raison. Lorsqu'on leur demandait de jouer ensemble, elle prenait un plaisir manifeste à contrarier sa sœur. Elle coupait les cheveux de ses poupées et retirait leurs membres avant de les dissimuler dans des recoins isolés du Manoir. Pour faire bonne mesure, elle se moquait ensuite ouvertement des pleurs d'Astoria.

« _Je croyais que tu voulais jouer à cache-cache_ ? » disait Daphné avec méchanceté, arborant un air faussement innocent.

Astoria avait tout tenté pour s'attirer les bonnes grâces de sa sœur mais rien n'y faisait. Daphné semblait mettre un point d'honneur à la traiter comme une indésirable dans sa propre maison. Astoria avait essayé de se montrer attentionnée, obligeante et serviable mais cela n'avait pas fonctionné. Rien ne semblait apaiser le cœur de pierre de Daphné lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa petite sœur.

En grandissant, Astoria avait commencé à saisir les méandres de leur situation familiale compliquée. _Renata_, la mère de Daphné et la première épouse de leur père, avait quitté le domicile familial sans raison, abandonnant sa fille au passage, peu après sa naissance.

Puis Georgius avait épousé Marlena, la mère d'Astoria, et cette dernière était tombée enceinte quelques mois seulement après le début de leur relation. Leur famille recomposée n'avait jamais fonctionné.

Leur éducation avait été différente, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Georgius traitait Astoria comme la prunelle de ses yeux et n'affichait qu'une sévérité rigide envers Daphné. Cette dernière semblait jalouser la relation d'Astoria avec leur père.

Daphné était l'ainée, disait-il. Il était primordial qu'elle ait les épaules pour porter l'étendard familial. Daphné avait donc été élevée dans l'optique de devenir une conquérante, une gagnante à toute épreuve et une candidate méritante pour régir sur le patrimoine familial. L'héritière de la prochaine génération des Greengrass.

Astoria pouvait s'amuser librement et s'adonner à des distractions superflues sans recevoir les foudres de son père. Quant à Daphné, on lui enseignait la littératie financière, les codes de conduite en société, l'histoire des Greengrass et leurs plus grandes réalisations. Georgius s'intéressait à peine aux résultats scolaires de sa cadette tandis qu'il réprimandait sévèrement son aînée lorsqu'elle obtenait autre chose que des _Optimal._ C'était sans doute cette différence qui avait renforcé la haine de Daphné à l'égard de sa sœur. Son ressentiment n'avait fait qu'accroître avec les années.

Le divorce des parents d'Astoria avait presque été vécu comme un soulagement pour les deux sœurs. Cette nouvelle distance géographique entre elles avait rendu leur conflit plus gérable. Marlena, la mère d'Astoria, était retournée s'installer dans son pays d'origine avec sa fille. Pendant les années suivantes, les interactions d'Astoria avec sa sœur s'étaient limitées à des visites régulières pendant les vacances scolaires. Sa relation avec Daphné l'avait toujours hautement frustrée. En dépit des apparences, Astoria ne désirait qu'une chose.

Avoir sa place dans la vie de sa sœur aînée.

Très vite, Daphné avait pris l'habitude d'ignorer Astoria. Elle affichait un mépris constant à son égard et agissait comme si elle était une tapisserie disgracieuse tachetant les murs de leur Manoir familial. Les seuls moments pendant lesquels elle lui accordait un peu d'attention étaient lorsqu'elle était furieuse contre Astoria. C'était pour cette raison que cette dernière avait commencé à volontairement provoquer sa sœur ainée.

Astoria s'appliquait méticuleusement à faire sortir Daphné de ses gonds, dans un espoir désespéré de se faire remarquer, d'interagir avec elle et d'avoir un _semblant_ de relation. Après tout, les colères noires et les remarques vicieuses et blessantes de sa sœur envers elle étaient mieux que son indifférence totale. L'attention négative était une forme d'attention.

Avec les années, Astoria avait appris _exactement _sur quelles cordes sensibles tirer pour atteindre Daphné. Elle avait d'abord commencé à utiliser sa relation avec son père pour narguer sa sœur ainée. Elle provoquait régulièrement la jalousie de cette dernière en se vantant des attentions que leur père lui portait. Même lorsqu'Astoria avait embrassé le petit-ami ivre de Daphné pendant une soirée, elle l'avait fait pour attirer son attention.

Plus les années passaient, plus leur conflit devenait ingérable. Forcées par leur père, elles avaient consulté un psychomage spécialisé en relations familiales, dans une tentative désespérée de rétablir un dialogue sain. Les premières séances avaient été un vaste fiasco et Georgius avait semblé abandonner l'idée de pouvoir, un jour, réconcilier ses deux filles.

Pourtant, derrière l'attitude qu'elle affichait devant Daphné, Astoria admirait secrètement ce que sa grande sœur était devenue. Daphné était si belle, si intelligente, si mature. Astoria était fascinée par sa détermination à toute épreuve et sa capacité à obtenir tout ce qu'elle voulait par des moyens originaux. Elle avait toujours une longueur d'avance sur les autres.

A seulement dix-sept ans, Daphné était déjà la digne héritière des Greengrass. Même si Georgius la félicitait rarement de manière vocale, il était extrêmement fier de sa fille aînée. Astoria le savait car son père encensait régulièrement Daphné en sa présence. Cette dernière était toutefois trop aveuglée par sa jalousie et sa haine envers Astoria pour le remarquer.

Daphné était le portrait craché de leur père. Une jeune fille charismatique, rusée, précoce pour son âge, faisant preuve d'un sang-froid à toute épreuve. Lorsqu'Astoria pleurait face à l'adversité, Daphné transformait un évènement négatif en opportunité. Elle n'abandonnait devant rien pour atteindre ses objectifs.

Parfois, Astoria voulait détester sa sœur, surtout lorsqu'elle fomentait les pires des coups bas. Elle avait été furieuse d'apprendre par Justin que c'était Daphné qui s'était débrouillée pour lui faire manger de la viande, pourtant consciente du régime alimentaire auquel Astoria portait tant d'attention.

Astoria avait même cru_ enfin_ parvenir à la détester lorsque Neige, son nouveau chaton, avait disparu. Elle n'avait pas été dupe devant les airs hautains de Daphné et son air satisfait suite à la disparition de l'animal. Astoria avait passé la nuit à sangloter inlassablement dans son lit, persuadée que son chaton avait été dévoré par une créature sauvage dangereuse. Elle était même parvenue à haïr sa sœur pendant l'espace de quelques heures, persuadée de son implication dans cette tragédie.

Pourtant, même avec toute sa détermination, ce sentiment n'avait pas duré longtemps. Quand son père lui avait appris que le chaton était réapparu quelques jours plus tard dans leur jardin, Astoria avait éprouvé un soulagement immense. Sa sœur n'était pas aussi horrible qu'elle voulait le montrer. Malgré son attitude infecte, il y avait un cœur quelque part à l'intérieur. Et même si le cœur de Daphné était aussi froid que l'Antarctique, il ne désirait probablement que de se faire aimer.

Si Daphné avait su ce qu'était _réellement _devenue la vie d'Astoria après le divorce de ses parents, elle aurait probablement éprouvé de la pitié pour sa sœur. Avec sa mère, Astoria avait dû revêtir le rôle de l'adulte. Sa mère était une femme-enfant qui ne s'était jamais défaite de ses rêves de petite fille ni de ses désirs de contes de fées parfaits. Les étoiles s'étaient alignées pour Marlena Picquery lorsqu'elle avait réussi à mettre le grappin sur Georgius Greengrass, un magnat des affaires britannique. Ce dernier lui avait offert un quotidien de princesse.

Astoria savait que sa mère avait apprécié son statut de femme entretenue pendant la durée de leur mariage. Pourtant, le divorce l'avait forcée à revenir à la réalité. Elle avait dû prendre la responsabilité de s'occuper d'une enfant en bas âge. Rapidement, les responsabilités et le stress avaient eu raison d'elle. Sa mère était tombée dans un cercle vicieux, mêlant automédication et consommation excessive d'alcool pour soulager sa dépression.

Au début, Marlena était parvenue à dissimuler ses problèmes aux yeux de tous. Pourtant, ses addictions l'avaient rapidement dépassée. Lorsque ses crises devenaient trop intenses, c'était Astoria qui s'occupait de sa mère. Il était fréquent qu'elle retrouve sa mère dans des états alcoolisés avancés, dormant parfois dans son propre vomi, après une journée passée à boire.

Très vite, Astoria avait dû se responsabiliser pour éviter que sa mère ne perde sa garde légale. Elle avait appris à gérer les finances du foyer, venant principalement de la pension alimentaire que Georgius envoyait chaque mois à Marlena pour s'occuper de sa fille. Astoria s'assurait que les factures soient payées et les placards, remplis de nourriture.

A Ilvermorny, devant ses camarades, Astoria agissait comme une adolescente tout à fait ordinaire, avec ses préoccupations éphémères et superficielles. Personne ne se doutait qu'une fois arrivée chez elle, c'était Astoria qui faisait office d'adulte. Il était plus simple de montrer un masque devant les autres.

Après des années de patience et de tolérance face aux excès de sa mère, Astoria en avait eu assez. Elle avait récemment fêté ses 17 ans, ce qui faisait d'elle une adulte. Cela signifiait également que son père n'était plus dans l'obligation légale de payer une pension alimentaire pour elle. Georgius n'avait jamais eu connaissance des agissements de son ex-femme. Astoria était la seule raison pour laquelle il avait gardé un semblant de relation cordiale avec Marlena.

Une fois cette obligation levée, Georgius avait immédiatement mis un terme à ses paiements mensuels. Il avait donné un ultimatum à Astoria : si elle souhaitait qu'il continue à l'entretenir financièrement, elle devrait rentrer au Royaume-Uni et vivre sous son toit. Astoria n'avait pas eu d'autre choix. Elle avait convaincu sa mère de s'installer avec sa grand-mère, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait pas vivre de manière indépendante à cause de ses problèmes d'addictions.

Intégrer Poudlard avait été une bénédiction. Elle pouvait_ enfin_ mener la vie d'une adolescente de son âge. S'adonner aux frivolités du quotidien, sans penser à s'occuper de sa mère. Poufsouffle avait été comme une seconde maison pour Astoria. Ses nouveaux condisciples l'avaient tous accueillie avec chaleur et très rapidement, elle s'était formée un groupe d'amis loyal. Elle avait même eu l'espoir infime de tenter d'arranger les choses avec Daphné d'une manière ou d'une autre. Cela n'avait pourtant pas fonctionné. Daphné avait continué à lui montrer cette indifférence froide et ce mépris continuel.

Après la mort de Millicent Bulstrode, l'une de ses meilleures amies, Daphné avait paru profondément chamboulée. Astoria l'avait observée à distance, préoccupée. Quelque chose avait profondément changé chez sa sœur.

Les choses avaient empiré lorsque les messages personnels de Daphné avaient fuité dans toute l'école. Immédiatement, sa sœur avait perdu toute sa superbe. Cette réputation qu'elle s'était attelée à construire durant des années avait été détruite en seulement quelques heures, décimée par des mots griffonnés sur du parchemin vieilli. Malgré l'image qu'elle essayait de renvoyer en public, Astoria savait que Daphné était bouleversée.

« Tu veux aller danser ? » lui proposa Justin Flinch-Fletchey, la sortant de ses pensées.

Astoria se tourna vers son cavalier et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire éclatant.

« Bien sûr. Je te rejoins dans une minute. » promit Astoria.

Il hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le reste de leur groupe. Astoria reporta de nouveau son attention sur Daphné, seule près de l'entrée de la Grande Salle. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle la voyait presque… _mal à l'aise_. Comme si elle n'était pas à sa place. Daphné n'avait jamais été du genre à se faire discrète. Habituellement, lorsqu'elle entrait dans une pièce, elle attirait admiration et jalousie grâce à la confiance inébranlable qu'elle dégageait.

Astoria ressentit un élan de pitié en voyant sa sœur aussi agitée. Tous les étudiants de l'école la méprisaient désormais. Astoria s'était presque mis à dos certains de ses condisciples en prenant la défense de Daphné lorsqu'elle entendait des critiques à son égard.

« Pourquoi tu la défends autant ? Elle est _horrible_ avec toi. » lui avait rappelé Justin, quelques jours plus tôt.

« Parce que c'est la famille. » avait répliqué Astoria d'un ton un peu irrité.

Justin n'avait pas paru convaincu mais il n'aimait pas le conflit alors il s'était satisfait de sa réponse.

Astoria hésita à approcher de Daphné pour lui parler. Elle savait que sa sœur voyait le mal partout et penserait probablement qu'Astoria venait la narguer. Elle vit Daphné échanger brièvement quelques mots avec son petit-ami, Blaise Zabini, avant de s'éloigner en direction de la sortie d'un pas rapide. Astoria ne manqua pas l'expression irritée sur le visage de Blaise. Elle hésita pendant une fraction de secondes avant de se diriger à son tour vers la sortie de la Grande Salle, à la suite de Daphné.

Elle l'aperçut à une vingtaine de mètres et resta en retrait lorsque Daphné s'arrêta brusquement. Sa sœur sembla farfouiller quelque chose dans sa pochette brillante. Astoria réalisa qu'elle changeait sa paire de sandales hautes pour des chaussures plates, sans doute plus confortables. Elle reprit sa marche et Astoria la suivit discrètement. Daphné semblait nerveuse et ne cessait de jeter des regards autour d'elle, comme si elle craignait d'être suivie.

Astoria préféra rester en retrait pour ne pas être découverte. Elle attendrait le bon moment pour l'approcher. Pourtant, dans sa volonté d'être trop discrète, elle perdit la trace de Daphné. Elle l'aperçut finalement au détour d'un couloir, face à une porte. Daphné introduisit une clé dans la serrure et celle-ci émit un cliquetis sec. Elle disparut à l'intérieur de la pièce. Astoria fronça les sourcils. Cette pièce était le bureau d'un professeur. Ce bellâtre sur qui la moitié de l'école fantasmait. Elle l'avait toujours trouvé un peu louche. Il lorgnait parfois sur elle avec ce regard insistant.

Astoria resta en retrait, et enfonça son dos contre le mur le plus proche, dans le couloir adjacent. Elle attendrait que Daphné sorte pour l'aborder. Elle avait paru particulièrement anxieuse. Peut-être qu'elle s'était isolée pour pleurer ? Et si c'était effectivement le cas, _pourquoi_ dans cette pièce ?

Soudainement, Astoria distingua des bruits de pas. Elle était toujours dissimulée à l'abri d'une alcôve et la personne qui passa à toute vitesse devant elle ne sembla pas la remarquer. Astoria entrevit seulement une traînée de longs cheveux frisés et volumineux qui disparurent aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus. Elle tendit le cou et aperçut une fille vêtue d'une longue robe noire devant la porte du bureau. Comme Daphné quelques instants plus tôt, la nouvelle arrivante pénétra à son tour dans la pièce.

Astoria hésita à les suivre, rongée par la curiosité. Quelque chose se tramait et elle voulait en avoir le cœur net. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'attendre longtemps pour entendre la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau, dix minutes plus tard. Elle décida de sortir de sa cachette et tomba nez à nez avec une fille. Astoria la reconnut immédiatement. C'était l'étudiante qui l'avait accueillie à son arrivée à Poudlard. Elle s'était présentée comme la _Présidente de l'Association des Nouveaux Élèves._

Astoria se souvenait parfaitement d'elle. Elle avait été impressionnée par le débit de paroles de l'étudiante, tandis qu'elle présentait l'école dans ses moindres détails historiques à Astoria. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? _Helen_ ? _Harmony_ ? Non, _Hermione !_

« Tu as vu Daphné ? » l'aborda Astoria d'un ton guilleret.

« Hm, non. » répondit rapidement Hermione, qui semblait impatiente.

« Pourtant je l'ai vue entrer dans cette pièce. Et tu viens d'en sortir, toi aussi. » répliqua Astoria. « Qu'est-ce que vous tramez, toutes les deux ? »

Elle plissa les yeux, désormais suspicieuse. Il était évident que cette fille mentait.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » répondit Hermione, agitée.

« Dans ce cas, je peux regarder ? D'ailleurs ce n'est pas le bureau du professeur Black, par hasard ? » insista Astoria.

Elle vit une soudaine panique animer le regard d'Hermione. Astoria n'eut toutefois pas l'occasion de l'interroger davantage car Hermione saisit sa baguette et hurla un sort dans sa direction. Astoria bondit sur le côté, évitant le sortilège de peu. Elle avait d'excellents réflexes. Dans ses états de transes, il était fréquent que sa mère lance ses bouteilles vides de whisky pur-feu dans leur appartement étroit de Sacramento. Astoria réalisa avec effroi qu'elle avait oublié sa baguette dans la Grande Salle. Elle tenta de s'abriter derrière une statue pour éviter le nouveau sort qu'Hermione jeta dans sa direction.

Astoria eut seulement le temps d'apercevoir un large morceau de pierre voler dans sa direction avant de la frapper en plein visage. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle aperçut un flash coloré l'atteindre en pleine poitrine et tout devint noir.

Lorsqu'elle reprit connaissance, Astoria réalisa qu'elle était installée sur une chaise peu confortable. Elle grimaça de douleur. Son crâne la tiraillait violemment, comme si elle venait de recevoir un cognard en pleine figure.

Elle se redressa, jetant des regards curieux autour d'elle. Elle ne connaissait pas cet endroit mais il s'agissait visiblement d'une chambre. Pourquoi était-elle ici ? Et pourquoi avait-elle l'impression de se réveiller après longue sieste agitée ?

Astoria réalisa que ses bras et ses pieds étaient attachés à la chaise. Elle tenta de se rapprocher de la porte et les pieds de la chaise grincèrent sur le vieux parquet lustré. Elle s'arrêta subitement lorsque son regard passa devant un large miroir posé contre le mur. Astoria ouvrit la bouche, interdite, le regard désemparé. Ce n'était pas _son_ visage que le miroir reflétait, constata-elle avec horreur.

Elle avait perdu sa peau pâle au profit d'une peau plus bronzée. Ses cheveux blonds avaient disparu, remplacés par des longues boucles brunes. Et ce visage… Ce visage n'était pas le sien. Dans son reflet, elle vit Hermione Granger l'observer avec désarroi.

« Qu'est-ce que… » commença-t-elle, décontenancée.

Astoria tenta de se rapprocher davantage de la porte. Elle s'arrêta en réalisant qu'elle entendait des voix résonner à travers. Elle se pencha en avant, s'efforçant d'écouter la conversation. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se faire entendre. Cette folle furieuse d'Hermione Granger l'avait attaquée sans aucune raison. Il était probable qu'elle se trouve derrière cette porte. Astoria constata avec frustration qu'elle distinguait uniquement des voix étouffées, et non des paroles distinctes.

En jetant un regard bref vers le miroir, Astoria remarqua que ses cheveux étaient redevenus raides et semblaient s'éclaircir au fil des secondes. Elle soupira de soulagement. Elle retrouvait son apparence originelle. Elle remarqua un autre détail. Hermione Granger était plus grande et plus voluptueuse qu'elle. Les poignets d'Astoria perdirent quelques centimètres, retrouvant leur taille frêle. Elle s'empressa de tirer l'une de ses mains de l'espace laissé par les cordes qui liaient ses mains. La liane se resserra sur son autre main, comme si elle s'adaptait à sa nouvelle forme. Cela n'avait plus d'importance, pensa-t-elle avec excitation. Ses mains étaient désormais libres de leurs mouvements.

Astoria baissa les yeux vers ses chevilles qui perdaient également quelques centimètres et elle tenta de retirer l'un de ses pieds. Tandis que les lianes se resserraient pour pouvoir prendre une nouvelle taille, sa cheville se retrouva coincée dans une position douloureuse. A l'aide de ses mains, désormais libres, elles réussi finalement à retirer son pied gauche, laissant échapper un cri de douleur tandis que sa cheville se tordait dans une position peu naturelle.

« Mes chaussures… » commenta—t-elle en observant le talon cassé de sa nouvelle paire de chaussures, achetées pour le bal.

Astoria retira ses escarpins d'un geste fébrile puis se releva, marchant difficilement sur le vieux parquet de la pièce. Ignorant sa douleur, elle se précipita vers la porte et colla son oreille contre cette dernière, s'efforçant d'écouter les voix qu'elle pouvait désormais distinguer.

« _Vite, sortez les violons pour Granger et sa petite histoire attristante._ » entendit-elle plus distinctement, cette fois. « _Je n'en ai rien à foutre de ton statut de Sang, Granger. Si je ne t'aime pas c'est parce que tu es une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout insupportable, qui ne sait pas la fermer quand il faut et qui veut donner des leçons de moral à tout le monde. Au moins, j'ai l'honnêteté de te le dire à la figure. Tous ces gens avec qui tu traines te trouvent irritante, mais personne ne te le dit. _»

Astoria reconnut immédiatement la voix de Daphné. Comme d'habitude, sa sœur faisait preuve de son amabilité et de sa délicatesse incarnée. Astoria réalisa que c'était à Hermione Granger qu'elle venait de s'adresser. Elle eut du mal à entendre les paroles suivantes mais elle distingua deux autres voix en plus de celle de Daphné. Le ton de la conversation semblait hostile. Un hurlement résonna soudainement. Immédiatement, une voix s'écria :

« _HERMIONE ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?_ »

Elle entendit des bruits étouffés - vraisemblablement une lutte.

« _MAINTENANT !_ » hurla soudainement une voix.

Un long silence s'abattit dans la pièce et Astoria hésita sur la conduite à adopter. Elle avait laissé son sac et sa baguette dans la Grande Salle sur la table qu'elle occupait avec ses amis. _Quelle idiote je suis_, pensa-t-elle avec panique.

Elle n'avait pas le choix. Daphné était dans cette pièce en compagnie de Granger. Il était évident qu'elle était désormais dans une position délicate. Astoria actionna la poignée d'un geste lent et à sa grande surprise, la porte s'ouvrit sans aucun problème. Elle n'était visiblement pas verrouillée, réalisa-t-elle avec incrédulité. Elle pénétra dans la pièce et ses yeux s'agrandirent face à la scène qui se présentait à elle.

/

Ginny grimaça de douleur, le souffle court. Elle tenta de reprendre une respiration normale après le coup violent qu'Hermione venait de lui asséner dans l'estomac. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale grâce à la Poudre Instantanée du Pérou. Elle entendit des bruits autour d'elle. Il s'agissait probablement d'Hermione qui tentait de retrouver son chemin. Ginny se redressa, s'efforçant de retirer les lianes qui restèrent résolument serrées autour de ses poignets. Il fallait absolument qu'elle-même ou Daphné parvienne à atteindre cette fichue baguette magique avant que la lumière revienne. Si Hermione s'en emparait avant l'une d'elles, ce serait la _fin._

Ginny entendit un grincement et elle fut soudainement aveuglée par une lumière soudaine, jaillissant d'une porte adjacente. Dans l'encadrement de cette dernière, elle reconnut Astoria Greengrass qui observait la scène avec perplexité, visiblement confuse. Ginny réalisa que la lumière était revenue dans le bureau.

« QU'EST-CE QUE TU ATTENDS PAUVRE IDIOTE ? PRENDS CETTE FICHUE BAGUETTE ! » beugla soudainement Daphné en direction d'Astoria.

Cette dernière sembla sortir de sa torpeur et se rua en avant pour se saisir de la baguette qui gisait sur le sol, non loin de Daphné. Malheureusement, Hermione avait également recouvré ses esprits. Sous le regard impuissant de Ginny, elle avait bondi à son tour sur la baguette. Elles l'attrapèrent au même moment et s'en suivit une lutte acharnée entre Astoria et Hermione.

Ginny entendit Hermione hurler une incantation. Au même instant, Astoria avait levé la baguette d'un geste soudain, faisant changer la trajectoire du sort. Hermione et Daphné furent touchées par le sort et se retrouvèrent brutalement propulsées vers la direction opposée. Elles s'écrasèrent contre une étagère placée à l'autre bout de la pièce. Les vitres du meuble explosèrent en morceaux à cause de l'impact, projetant des fragments tranchants dans tous les sens. Hermione et Daphné avaient atterri sur le sol, probablement assommées.

Ginny vit qu'Astoria tenait désormais la baguette dans sa main et regardait les deux étudiantes, l'air apeuré. Une vague de soulagement parcourut Ginny. Elle se redressa difficilement et grimaça de douleur en réalisant que des morceaux de verre avait été propulsés sur ses bras et son visage.

« Aide-moi à me détacher ! » s'écria-t-elle à l'attention d'Astoria.

Cette dernière se rua dans sa direction et agita la baguette sur les lianes qui se détachèrent immédiatement, tombant au sol. Ginny lui jeta un regard empli de reconnaissance.

« Comment tu as fait pour sortir ? » demanda-elle, ahurie, désignant la porte ouverte qui donnait accès aux appartements du professeur Black.

Astoria haussa les épaules, penaude.

« J'ai juste ouvert la porte. » répondit-elle sur le ton de l'évidence.

Sans doute était-ce à cause des heures mouvementées qu'elle venait de vivre, mais Ginny laissa échapper un rire nerveux face à la réponse d'Astoria. Elle grimaça de douleur. Tous ses membres lui faisaient mal. Elle avait eu raison, finalement. Elle savait que la panique et la nervosité forceraient Hermione à faire des erreurs stupides. Cette dernière avait probablement jeté un sort de silence à la pièce pour qu'elles ne puissent pas entendre Astoria. Hermione n'avait néanmoins pas pensé à la verrouiller avec un sort plus efficace.

On entendit soudainement un gémissement plaintif. D'un geste synchronisé, Astoria et Ginny se tournèrent vers Hermione et Daphné. Ginny aperçut une épaisse fumée transparente flotter dans l'air. Celle-ci se dirigeait lentement vers les deux étudiantes au sol. La brume étrange s'introduisit dans les narines de ces dernières, sous le regard épouvanté de Ginny. Sa panique s'accrut lorsqu'elle vit Daphné se plier soudainement sur le sol, tétanisée. Elle poussa un cri guttural comme si elle était en proie à une douleur immense.

« Que leur arrive-t-il ? » demanda Astoria avec un glapissement.

Elle esquissa un geste pour s'approcher de Daphné mais Ginny la retint par le bras.

« Non ! » ordonna Ginny, l'empêchant d'avancer davantage. « C'est cette fumée, il y a quelque chose à l'intérieur. »

La fumée semblait émaner d'un bocal tombé de l'armoire désormais détruite. Lorsque le bocal fut complètement vide, Ginny saisit la baguette des mains d'Astoria et lança un sort d'attraction vers le contenant. Celui-ci lui atterrit directement dans les mains.

« _Essence de spectre._ » lut-elle à haute voix, parcourant l'étiquette des yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » insista Astoria, jetant des regards successifs vers Ginny et le bocal.

« Spectres… Spectres… Où est-ce que j'ai entendu ça ? » dit-elle, réfléchissant à voix haute.

Ginny gémit de frustration. Elle était _certaine_ qu'ils avaient mentionné ces créatures lors d'un cours. Elle se maudit. _Pourquoi je n'écoute jamais rien ?_ pensa-t-elle avec frustration.

« Ils craignent quelque chose mais je ne me souviens plus… » dit-elle d'une voix paniquée, observant Daphné qui avait commencé à hurler, se tortillant au sol, les mains sur ses oreilles.

A ses côtés, Hermione semblait aussi touchée mais elle avait posé une main sur son visage, comme pour ne pas ingérer davantage d'essence de spectre. Ginny la vit murmurer quelque chose du bout des lèvres, le regard rivé dans sa direction. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang. Elle réalisa qu'Hermione essayait de communiquer avec elle. Ginny plaqua sa main sur son visage, couvrant sa bouche et son nez puis se rua vers Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » demanda-t-elle avidement, s'agenouillant à ses côtés.

« Huile…de…do..xy. » éructa Hermione d'une voix saccadée avant de tousser bruyamment.

_De l'huile de doxy_ ! C'était ce qui lui fallait. Le professeur Black leur avait expliqué pendant un cours de DCFM que c'était le seul moyen d'atténuer l'effet des spectres. Ginny pointa sa baguette vers les débris de l'armoire et s'écria :

« _Accio huile de doxy !_ »

Une fiole remplie d'un liquide vert peu ragoûtant vola dans sa direction et Ginny l'attrapa au sol. Elle retira le bouchon et se rua vers Daphné, versant quelques gouttes dans sa bouche. Immédiatement, Daphné cessa de se contorsionner sur le sol. Elle sembla traversée de spasmes, et éructa bruyamment, comme si elle tentait de vomir. Elle ouvrit la bouche et la fumée étrange s'échappa de sa gorge.

« _Cofringo !_ » assena Ginny en direction de la fenêtre.

La vitre se brisa dans un bruit sonore, et la fumée se dirigea vers l'extérieur, disparaissant dans la nuit noire. Daphné avait cessé de trembler et semblait lentement recouvrer ses esprits. Ginny se tourna ensuite vers Hermione qui gémissait le sol, se tenant la tête. Elle n'avait visiblement pas pu retenir sa respiration plus longtemps et avait ingéré la fumée à son tour.

« Apporte-moi les lianes. » ordonna Ginny en direction d'Astoria. « Couvre bien ton visage avant d'approcher. »

Astoria s'exécuta sans se faire prier. Elle saisit les lianes qu'Hermione avait utilisé pour attacher Ginny et les tendit à cette dernière, une main fermement plaquée sur son visage. Ginny agita sa baguette en direction des lianes qui s'enroulèrent autour des mains d'Hermione. Elle saisit ensuite le reste de la fiole et versa quelques gouttes d'huile de doxy dans la bouche de cette dernière. Encore une fois, la fumée se retrouva éjectée et le spectre s'enfuit par la fenêtre, visiblement terrifié par l'huile. Hermione leva le regard vers Ginny puis elle fondit soudainement en larmes.

« Je…Je… Je n'en peux plus…de tout ça…Je veux…juste…arrêter… » sanglota—t-elle, entre ses larmes. « Je… Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe ainsi. »

Alors que Ginny s'apprêtait à lui répliquer qu'il était trop tard pour ses remords, elle vit soudainement une ombre rapide lui passer près des yeux. Elle réalisa que Daphné venait de bondir sur Hermione, la plaquant sur le sol, ses mains autour de sa nuque.

« Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? » hurla Daphné, enragée, son visage toujours rougeâtre à cause des brûlures infligées par Hermione. « Elle est morte à cause de _toi_ ! »

Ginny ne bougea pas, choquée par la soudaine hystérie de Daphné. La lueur dans ses yeux était effrayante. Elle paraissait habitée par une rage indescriptible et pendant l'espace d'un instant, Ginny craignit que Daphné ferait quelque chose de grave.

Elle se jeta sur Daphné pour essayer de lui faire lâcher prise. Pourtant, la force qu'exerçait cette dernière sur la nuque d'Hermione était surhumaine. Hermione hoquetait désormais et son visage avait pris une autre couleur sous les assauts de Daphné.

« _Je vais te tuer !_ » continua de s'égosiller Daphné, les dents serrées, hors d'elle. « Je vais te tuer, Granger. »

« Aide-moi ! » hurla Ginny en direction d'Astoria qui les observait, frappée de stupeur.

A deux, elles parvinrent finalement à écarter Daphné. Elle se débattit férocement et Ginny fut interloquée par la force dont elle fit preuve. Elle semblait déchaînée. Après quelques secondes, elle finit par se calmer et Ginny la relâcha, l'observant d'un air prudent, craignant qu'elle attaque de nouveau. Une partie d'elle comprenait Daphné. Après tout ce qu'Hermione leur avait fait subir, après tout le mal qu'elle avait causé autour d'elle, il était compréhensible que Daphné veuille s'en prendre à elle.

Daphné avait détourné le regard, agenouillée sur le sol, la respiration haletante. Elle ne semblait pas sur le point de répéter l'assaut. Elle se laissa même faire tandis qu'Astoria plaçait ses bras autour d'elle, dans une étreinte rassurante. Daphné posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa sœur, épuisée.

Ginny se laissa à son tour tomber sur le sol, exténuée. Tous ses membres étaient endoloris et elle saignait à plusieurs endroits. Toutefois, le soulagement qu'elle ressentait était indescriptible. Elle avait vraiment cru qu'il s'agirait des dernières heures de sa vie.

« Que fait-on ? » murmura finalement Astoria d'une voix timide, après un long silence.

Ginny jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce, désormais dans un piteux état. Les meubles étaient détruits, des débris de verre et de bois recouvraient le sol et un vent glacé pénétrait dans la pièce à travers la fenêtre brisée.

« Il faut prévenir les Aurors. » dit-elle d'une voix lente.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait _d'elle _? » interrogea Astoria en désignant d'un geste de la tête Hermione qui pleurait toujours silencieusement, recroquevillée sur elle-même.

Sa nuque était pourpre et des traces de doigts étaient visibles sur sa peau. Ginny aurait presque eu pitié d'elle si elle n'avait pas agi comme une folle furieuse quelques instants plus tôt.

« Il faut s'assurer qu'elle reste en place ici, puis l'enfermer. » répondit Ginny en se relevant. « Les Aurors sauront quoi faire d'elle. »

Elle soupira en se relevant difficilement.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais je regrette de ne pas avoir eu une soirée tranquille et normale à ce _fichu_ bal. » admit-elle avec un rire nerveux.

Astoria et Daphné se levèrent à leur tour. Ginny s'assura que les lianes autour des mains d'Hermione étaient fermement attachées. Elle l'aida ensuite à se relever, la força à s'asseoir sur le sofa et s'attela à lui attacher les chevilles. Elle repéra la cape d'Hermione dans un coin de la pièce et fouilla à l'intérieur. Elle y retrouva deux petits sacs ainsi que deux baguettes magiques. Elle tendit l'une d'elles à Daphné.

« Merci. » dit cette dernière, la voix enrouée.

« Allons-y. » suggéra Ginny.

« Je vous rejoins. » répondit Daphné, l'air sombre. « J'ai un dernier détail à régler avec Granger. »

Ginny lui jeta un regard peu assuré, peu encline à l'idée de la laisser seule avec Hermione après son éclat de rage récent.

« Ça ne prendra qu'une minute. » déclara Daphné, d'une voix étrangement calme.

Ginny voulut protester mais elle sentit Astoria lui attraper le bras et l'entraîner vers la porte du bureau.

« On t'attend dehors. » indiqua Astoria à Daphné.

Elle ramassa la clef qui était tombée sur le sol, déverrouilla le bureau et quitta la pièce, Ginny sur ses talons.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle compte faire, à ton avis ? » demanda Ginny, mal à l'aise, une fois la porte refermée.

« Aucune idée. Parfois, Daphné est la personne la plus effrayante que je connaisse. » avoua Astoria en frissonnant.

Ginny décela toutefois une certaine admiration dans sa voix. Au bout de cinq minutes, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, et Daphné apparut dans l'encadrement, l'air impassible. Elle ferma soigneusement la porte derrière elle et la verrouilla.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » demanda Ginny avec curiosité.

« Rien qui ne sera pas considéré comme de la légitime défense, Weasley. » répondit Daphné d'un air énigmatique. « Allons-y. »

Tandis qu'elles marchaient dans les couloirs, en silence, Daphné retint soudainement Ginny par le bras.

« Je peux te parler une seconde ? » demanda-t-elle, l'air harassé.

Ginny lui adressa un regard déconcerté mais hocha toutefois de la tête. Daphné jeta un regard entendu vers Astoria qui s'éloigna à quelques mètres, obéissant à son ordre silencieux. Ginny remarqua qu'elle boitait légèrement. Daphné se tourna vers Ginny, l'observant avec une expression pensive.

« Malgré ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous ces derniers mois, je dois reconnaître que tu as été une adversaire de taille. Et même si je te déteste toujours autant, qu'on ne s'appréciera probablement jamais et que je te trouve particulièrement irritante, je dois t'avouer que… Je te respecte. » acheva Daphné.

Ginny ouvrit la bouche de stupeur, effarée par ces paroles. Prononcer ces mots devait probablement coûter beaucoup à Daphné Greengrass.

« Toi et moi, nous nous ressemblons plus que tu ne le penses. La différence, c'est que contrairement à toi, j'ai accepté ma vraie nature. Je ne me voile pas la face en prétendant être quelqu'un que je ne suis pas. » poursuivit Daphné.

Ginny voulut lui répliquer qu'un fossé les séparait en matière de malveillance mais elle n'allait pas relancer les hostilités après ce moment d'accalmie. Et pour dire la vérité, elles n'auraient jamais réussi à s'en sortir si elles avaient continué à se battre. Unir leurs forces leur avait été d'une aide précieuse. Hermione avait probablement compté sur le fait qu'elles soient ennemies jurées, trop obstinées et trop fières pour s'allier contre elle.

« On fait la paix ? » proposa finalement Ginny en lui tendant sa main « On arrête cette petite guerre stupide ? »

« Entendu. » accepta Daphné, secouant sa main avec fermeté. « Mais reconnais que je t'ai battue, Weasley. »

Ginny leva les yeux au plafond, avant de hocher la tête à contrecœur. Une expression satisfaite se dessina sur le visage de Daphné.

« Pouvoir aux femmes ! » s'exclama Astoria non loin d'elles, qui avait visiblement épié la conversation.

Elle reçut des regards blasés de la part des deux autres. Ginny se tourna vers Daphné.

« Franchement, tu aurais pu t'en tenir au plan. Je t'ai demandée de la provoquer pour qu'elle soit distraite, certes, mais tu es vraiment allée _loin._ »

Même si Daphné ne s'était pas directement adressée à Ginny, les paroles vicieuses qu'elle avait énoncé dans ce bureau lui avaient fait l'effet d'une entaille profonde. Il n'était pas étonnant qu'Hermione ait complètement perdu son sang-froid et attaqué Daphné de manière si violente. Daphné avait semblé savoir _exactement_ sur quelles cordes tirer pour la toucher psychologiquement. Ginny était restée admirative devant sa capacité à bluffer face à Hermione, affirmant ses suspicions non confirmées de manière si convaincante qu'elle en était crédible. Daphné Greengrass avait un talent évident pour le mensonge.

« J'ai cru qu'elle allait nous lancer des Avada Kedavra sur place... » ajouta Ginny en grimaçant à ce souvenir.

En guise de réponse, Daphné esquissa un rictus satisfait. Son visage était toujours cramoisi et enflé après le sort d'Hermione, mais il ne semblait plus lui provoquer de douleurs.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles firent une entrée remarquée en pénétrant dans la Grande Salle. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elles, effarés. Elles étaient toutes les trois complètement échevelées, les cheveux défaits, du sang sur le visage et leurs robes de bal à moitié déchirées. Daphné se dirigea vers un Auror, à l'entrée de la pièce. Il s'agissait d'une femme aux cheveux courts d'un rose pétant qui l'observa avec perplexité. Daphné lui tendit une clef.

« Vous trouverez la responsable du meurtre de Millicent Bulstrode dans le bureau de Sirius Black, au cinquième étage. » dit Daphné avec supériorité. « De rien. »

Daphné se pencha ensuite vers l'Auror et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Ginny ne put distinguer ses paroles. La femme parut déconcertée par les mots de Daphné mais elle acquiesça avant de se ruer vers la sortie de la Grande Salle, faisant signe à ses collègues de la suivre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? » demanda Ginny avec curiosité.

« Je lui ai demandé d'attendre qu'on annonce le nom de _Miss Fondatrice _avant de prévenir McGonagall et les autres profs. » répondit Daphné avec un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.

Ginny s'apprêtait à lui rétorquer qu'elle avait un sens étrange des priorités mais son regard se posa sur Draco, à quelques mètres d'elles. Il était installé contre le mur, tenant ce qui ressemblait à un bloc de glace sur le coin de son visage. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

Ginny avança dans sa direction d'un pas résolu. Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, elle se jeta dans ses bras, et ses lèvres s'écrasèrent avidement sur les siennes. Elle embrassa Draco comme si sa vie en dépendait. Rien ne semblait compter autour d'elle à part les lèvres de Draco et ses mains au creux de sa taille, l'étreignant avec vigueur. Ce fut un baiser passionné, rempli de reconnaissance, de promesses, de pardons.

Lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent finalement, à bout de souffle, son regard se plongea dans le sien. Dans les yeux de Draco, elle vit un mélange de surprise et de satisfaction.

« Je savais que ça vaudrait la peine d'attendre. » commenta-t-il.

Ginny sentit ses joues se réchauffer et elle lui adressa un sourire radieux.

« Pas trop tôt. » commenta la voix d'Harry Potter, à quelques mètres d'eux.

Ginny détourna le regard et vit Harry qui les fixait avec un sourire goguenard. Il n'était pas le seul. Plusieurs élèves les observaient désormais avec amusement, chuchotant des commentaires. Elle entendit même des sifflements retentir parmi certains de ses condisciples. Elle réprima une grimace en réalisant qu'Harry apprendrait de manière imminente la vérité sur sa meilleure amie, son parrain et toute l'affaire.

Draco resserra ses bras autour de sa taille et Ginny reporta son attention sur lui. Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine lorsque son regard croisa celui de Draco.

« Désolée pour la robe. » fut la seule chose qu'elle put dire.

Il jeta un regard bref au vêtement. La tenue, qui avait été jadis une magnifique robe de soirée, était désormais déchirée et souillée par la poussière et d'autres substances non identifiées.

« Pas d'importance. Ce n'était pas un prêt. Je t'ai juste dit ça pour que tu acceptes de la porter. » informa-t-il avec son rictus narquois.

« Ça commence bien, Draco. Une relation saine est basée sur la confiance et l'honnêteté. » répliqua Ginny d'un ton sarcastique.

En guise de réponse, Draco l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, et elle en oublia le reste. Merlin, pourquoi avait-elle attendu _si _longtemp_s _?

Une voix résonna soudainement dans la Grande Salle, attirant l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes. Minerva McGonagall apparut sur le podium, sa baguette rivée en direction de sa nuque.

« Il est temps d'annoncer le nom de notre nouvelle _Miss Fondatrice_. » dit-elle avec un sourire. « J'invite toutes nos candidates à me rejoindre sur le podium. »

« Bonne chance. » lui souffla Draco à l'oreille tandis que Ginny s'éloignait, se frayant un chemin parmi la foule pour rejoindre l'estrade.

Il ne restait plus que la moitié des candidates, constata Ginny tandis qu'elle montait les escaliers pour rejoindre les autres. Daphné, Pansy, Tracey, Luna, Lavande et elle-même.

McGonagall écarquilla des yeux lorsqu'elle vit Daphné et Ginny. Elle sembla réprimer une remarque. Elle compta ensuite les candidates à l'aide de sa baguette et fronça les sourcils.

« Où est Miss Granger ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Elle a déclaré forfait. » répondit Ginny, jetant un regard entendu vers Daphné.

McGonagall parut étonnée mais elle n'insista pas. Elle pointa sa baguette en direction du verre qui recouvrait la couronne et celui-ci se dématérialisa dans l'air. Elle s'empara de la tiare d'un geste solennel.

« Pour commencer, et au nom de tout le comité de l'élection, je souhaite remercier toutes les candidates qui ont concouru ces derniers mois. Ces semaines ont été intenses et compétitives, et chacune d'entre vous devrait être fière d'être arrivée à ce niveau, indépendamment du résultat final. Sachez que choisir la gagnante a été très compliqué. La différence ne s'est faite qu'à quelques points. C'était extrêmement serré. » indiqua-t-elle.

« Abrège. » commenta Pansy Parkinson à voix basse.

Heureusement pour elle, la directrice adjointe ne sembla pas avoir entendu ses paroles car elle poursuivit :

« Le jury s'est basé sur votre performance constante durant ces derniers mois. Après de longues discussions et des débats intensifs, nous avons décidé d'élire une candidate qui a su démontrer son amour pour l'école ainsi que son intérêt sans faille pour l'amélioration de notre prestigieux établissement. Elle s'est montrée respectueuse, bonne joueuse, et a fait preuve d'un fairplay admirable. Cette candidate nous a également forcés à se questionner sur des problématiques sérieuses et sensibles qui prennent tout leur sens face à la perte tragique de l'une de vos camarades, Millicent Bulstrode. C'est donc avec une immense fierté que nous annonçons que la candidate élue _Miss Fondatrice _cette année est… _Luna Lovegood !_ »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements éclata dans la Grande Salle à l'annonce du nom de Luna. Parmi les candidates, toutefois, c'était le choc. Pansy Parkinson, interloquée, avait ouvert la bouche de stupeur et, pour une fois dans son existence, ne semblait pas savoir quoi dire. Daphné Greengrass ne montra pas sa réaction de manière si flagrante mais la lueur contrariée dans ses yeux était sans équivoque. Ginny rejoignit les applaudissements pour Luna, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Luna semblait elle aussi surprise par l'annonce et observa McGonagall avec hésitation, comme si elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir bien entendu. Elle tourna la tête vers Tracey Davis, à ses côtés. Ce qui se passa ensuite déclencha des exclamations choquées partout dans la Grande Salle.

Tracey s'approcha de Luna et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, lui donnant un baiser fervent sous les regards ahuris de toute l'assemblée. Lorsqu'elles s'écartèrent, Luna caressa le visage de Tracey avec douceur et elles échangèrent un regard si intime que Ginny fut presque gênée de les regarder avec autant d'intérêt.

Pansy Parkinson laissa échapper un juron si vulgaire que McGonagall sembla sur le point de s'étouffer. Elle lui jeta un regard désapprobateur. Ginny ricana silencieusement même si elle partageait la surprise de Pansy.

« Miss Lovegood, si je ne vous dérange pas… » commença McGonagall en montrant la couronne d'un air entendu.

Pourtant, le coin de ses yeux affichait une lueur amusée que Ginny avait rarement aperçu chez elle. Luna s'approcha de McGonagall, le visage rayonnant, et cette dernière posa la large couronne sertie sur sa tête, sous les nouveaux applaudissements de l'assemblée, qui hurlait le nom de leur nouvelle _Miss Fondatrice._


	26. Breaking Away

**XXVI. Breaking Away**

« Tu veux un sorbet citron ? proposa Luna Lovegood, brandissant une poignée de friandises devant le visage de sa petite-amie.

Tracey Davis secoua la tête et mordilla nerveusement l'extrémité de sa plume, affichant une mine préoccupée.

« Non merci. » répondit-elle en soupirant. « Je n'aime pas ça. »

Tracey reporta son attention sur ses notes de Métamorphose, s'efforçant de se concentrer sur le contenu du parchemin. Sa tentative fut un vaste échec. Elle n'avait pas l'esprit à étudier et ses pensées étaient tournées vers une situation bien plus pressante.

« Tu t'inquiètes au sujet de ton père, n'est-ce pas ? De ce qu'il va penser ? » demanda gentiment Luna tandis qu'elle portait la friandise à sa bouche, commençant à la mastiquer énergiquement.

Tracey leva les yeux en direction de Luna, croisant ses grands yeux d'un bleu intense. Luna avait ce don pour deviner ses pensées, c'était presque…_effrayant_. Cela expliquait probablement pourquoi elle parvenait à lui remonter le moral et lui redonner le sourire avec une facilité déconcertante. Ça et ses affirmations d'une honnêteté brutale, lancées lorsqu'on s'y attendait le moins.

« Je ne sais même pas par où commencer. » se lamenta Tracey, de nouveau parcourue par cette nervosité qui la tiraillait régulièrement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dirais s'il était là, juste à ma place ?» interrogea Luna avec un sérieux qui ne lui ressemblait guère.

« Hmmm… Papa, je suis amoureuse d'une fille ? » suggéra Tracey d'un ton hésitant, peu convaincue par ses propres paroles.

Les yeux écarquillés de Luna lui firent prendre conscience des paroles qu'elle venait de prononcer. C'était la première fois qu'elle exprimait la teneur de ses sentiments pour elle. Tracey sentit ses joues se réchauffer.

Luna ne lui laissa pas le temps d'être embarrassée. Elle se pencha dans sa direction, pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes avec avidité. Immédiatement, Tracey ferma les yeux, savourant la sensation des lèvres douces de Luna sur les siennes. Elles avaient un goût sucré et elle se surprit à vouloir en deviner tous les arômes subtils.

Tracey approfondit alors le baiser, glissant ses mains dans la longue chevelure blonde de la jeune fille, son parfum de vanille lui remplissant les narines. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle embrassait les lèvres chaudes de Luna, elle fut parcourue d'un plaisir indescriptible. Lorsqu'elles s'écartèrent finalement, à bout de souffle, ses yeux restèrent plongés dans ceux de Luna.

« Je viens de réaliser quelque chose. » annonça Tracey avec un sourire timide.

Luna leva un sourcil, l'encourageant à continuer.

« Finalement, je crois que j'aime bien les sorbets au citron. » affirma Tracey.

Un sourire rayonnant éclaira le visage de Luna.

« Ça tombe bien, le gérant d'Honeydukes m'a offert une dizaine de boites. » se réjouit Luna.

« L'un des nombreux avantages d'être _Miss Fondatrice_ ? » commenta Tracey avec un sourire en coin.

Elle rassembla hâtivement les parchemins qui jonchaient la table, jetant un regard bref vers l'horloge. Dans une demi-heure, elle prendrait part à son dernier examen pour les ASPICs qui signerait officiellement la fin de sa scolarité à Poudlard. A bien réfléchir, la perspective de l'examen pratique de Métamorphose n'était pas aussi stressante comparé à ce qui l'attendait le lendemain. Lorsqu'elles quittèrent la salle de cours pour s'engager dans les couloirs, leurs mains entrelacées, elles croisèrent deux filles de septième année qui leur adressèrent des sourires éclatants.

« Salut Luna et Tracey ! » chantèrent Lavande et Parvati en cœur.

Tracey fit de son mieux pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. Même si elle s'était habituée à la nouvelle hypocrisie de ses condisciples envers Luna, son irritation à ce sujet n'avait pas changé.

Depuis son élection, six mois auparavant, la vie de Luna Lovegood avait été chamboulée. De l'élève la plus raillée de l'école, elle était devenue celle qu'on approchait pour demander des conseils ou bien pour plaider des causes diverses et variées auprès du corps enseignant.

_Les humains sont vraiment curieux_, se disait régulièrement Tracey, lorsqu'elle voyait la manière dont les autres traitaient désormais Luna. Son statut faisait d'elle quelqu'un de 'fréquentable', appréciable et même populaire. Ils ne l'encensaient pas pour sa gentillesse, ni son intelligence ou même sa personnalité formidable mais uniquement pour sa position et ses nouveaux pouvoirs au sein de l'école.

Luna, elle, n'avait pas changé devant cette popularité nouvelle. Elle était restée la jeune fille simple, originale et parfois excentrique qu'elle avait toujours été. Elle ne semblait pas se préoccuper de la notoriété, du regard des autres et de la soudaine hypocrisie dont certains faisaient preuve à son égard. Tracey était soulagée de constater que le titre ne lui était pas monté à la tête, comme cela aurait été le cas, assurément, pour les autres candidates.

Il y avait toutefois un avantage avec le nouveau statut de Luna : leur relation amoureuse avait été acceptée rapidement par la plupart des étudiants. Lorsqu'elles exprimaient leur affection en public, elles n'attiraient plus les regards curieux et emplis de jugement. Les réactions négatives se cantonnaient désormais à quelques remarques déplacées provenant d'une minorité d'élèves de Serpentard.

La vie de Tracey avait, elle aussi, subi des changements notables. Son amitié avec Daphné Greengrass était désormais définitivement enterrée. Malgré des premiers mois difficiles, Tracey était soulagée d'être _enfin_ libérée de l'emprise de son ex-meilleure amie, de la pression continuelle pour lui plaire et de ce besoin vital de répondre à ses attentes. Désormais, elle était libre d'être _elle-même_ et la sensation était des plus grisantes. Pansy Parkinson, elle, était toujours tiraillée entre son amitié avec Tracey et Daphné.

« On a de la chance qu'elle me laisse encore traîner avec toi. » avait dit Pansy d'un ton dramatique, après leur retour des vacances de Noël, quelques mois auparavant. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé pendant la nuit du bal, mais ça l'a changée. »

Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. L'arrestation d'Hermione Granger avait ébranlé toute l'école. Lorsqu'elle avait découvert l'implication de cette dernière dans la mort de Millicent, Tracey s'était enfermée dans un silence choqué pendant plusieurs jours. Les semaines suivant la mort de Millicent avaient été les pires de sa vie. Savoir que son amie serait encore en vie sans l'acte écœurant de Granger l'avait profondément bouleversée. C'était la présence constante de Luna qui avait aidé Tracey à rebondir après cet énième coup dur.

« Et tu as entendu la nouvelle ? Daphné et Blaise ont rompu. » avait ajouté Pansy sur le ton de la confidence, visiblement sidérée.

Tracey lui avait jeté un regard interloqué.

« Daphné n'a pas voulu me donner les détails, ce qui est _totalement _louche, si tu veux mon avis. Elle dit qu'il est temps qu'elle '_travaille_' sur elle-même et elle prétend devoir être seule pour le faire. » poursuivit Pansy en secouant la tête, peu convaincue. « A l'entendre parler, on croirait presque qu'elle a quarante ans et qu'elle vient de sortir d'un divorce difficile. »

La remarque avait provoqué un sourire amusé sur le visage de Tracey. En temps normal, c'était à _elle-même_ que Daphné se serait confiée. Tracey aurait été la première à connaître les détails de sa rupture avec Blaise. Daphné n'allait jamais dans les détails avec Pansy lorsqu'il s'agissait de sujets trop personnels. Cette dernière était incapable de garder des informations pour elle. Pire encore, en cas de dispute, Pansy n'avait aucun scrupule à attaquer directement sous la ceinture, en vous balançant à la figure les détails de votre vie privée.

« Si tu veux mon avis, Blaise l'a plaquée et elle ne veut pas l'avouer. » avait ajouté Pansy en observant ses ongles parfaitement manucurés.

Elle avait laissé échapper un soupir à fendre l'âme.

« Je ne comprends plus ce qui se passe. Granger est une psychopathe. Blaise et Daphné qui se séparent. Toi et Loufoca Lovegood qui baisouillez. Mais _où_ va le monde ? J'ai l'impression d'être la seule personne normale dans cette école. » avait-elle affirmé.

« N'appelle pas Luna comme ça. » avait immédiatement répliqué Tracey, l'air contrarié.

« Désolée, Cece. Il va me falloir du temps pour ne plus l'appeler comme ça. C'est bizarre, après toutes ces années. » s'était justifiée Pansy. « Je ne me souvenais même plus de son vrai prénom. »

« Et Luna et moi, on ne _baisouille_ pas. » avait ajouté Tracey en grimaçant.

« Ah oui, excuse-moi ! Vous vous cisaillez plutôt, c'est bien ça ? Je ne m'y connais pas trop en lesbianisme. Attends une seconde… J'ai le droit de dire 'lesbienne' ou c'est insultant ? »

Pansy avait posé cette question d'une manière presque innocente, comme si elle cherchait réellement à s'instruire davantage sur le sujet.

« _PANSY !_ » avait hurlé Tracey, morte de honte, s'attirant les regards curieux des élèves près d'elle. « On ne fait rien de ce genre, compris ? Pas de ''baisouillage'' ni de ''ciselage'' ou je ne sais quoi ! »

« Barbant. » avait commenté Pansy en prenant une moue déçue.

La voix sévère du professeur McGonagall ramena Tracey à la réalité et elle s'empressa de pénétrer dans la salle d'examen une fois son nom prononcé. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la pièce, vingt minutes plus tard, Tracey laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Elle se dirigea vers Luna qui sortait elle aussi d'une autre salle d'examen.

« Comment ça s'est passé ? » questionna Luna avec intérêt.

« Mieux que j'imaginais, et toi ? » annonça Tracey avec soulagement.

« L'examinateur m'a demandée de métamorphoser son assistant en une créature sauvage de mon choix. » expliqua Luna, tandis qu'elle sortait un étui à lunettes de son sac.

Elle revêtit des lorgnospectres, sa paire de lunettes psychédéliques favorite. Immédiatement, les verres clignotèrent.

« Il n'a pas eu l'air convaincu lorsque son assistant est devenu invisible. J'ai dû lui expliquer que les ronflaks cornus sont invisibles à l'œil nu mais il n'a pas eu l'air de me croire. » indiqua-t-elle, l'air pensive. « Je ne sais pas quelle note il va me mettre. Heureusement que l'examen théorique était simple. »

Tracey éclata de rire, sentant la pression retomber d'un coup après le récit de Luna.

« Tu aurais dû lui dire que tu es notre _Miss Fondatrice_. » suggéra Tracey, une fois son hilarité calmée. « Il te mettra un ''Acceptable'' d'office. »

« Ce ne serait pas très correct de ma part d'utiliser mon statut à des fins personnelles. » fit remarquer Luna d'une voix rêveuse.

« Tu vois, c'est _exactement_ pour ça qu'ils t'ont élue. » assura Tracey en l'observant avec attachement. « Tu es trop bien pour nous autres. On ne te mérite pas. »

Le lendemain, ce fut avec une appréhension certaine que Tracey entra dans la maison familiale des Davis, une grande bâtisse de style géorgien. Lorsqu'ils avaient emménagé au Royaume-Uni, ses parents avaient insisté pour reproduire à l'identique la maison qu'ils habitaient à Trinidad-et-Tobago. Selon ses parents, cela leur permettrait d'appréhender le changement drastique de culture et d'environnement de manière plus saine. Il s'agissait d'une manière de retrouver la familiarité de leur île, désormais située à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres.

La maison était imposante et colorée, avec ses larges façades symétriques à colonnes, et sa teinte d'un rouge vif, bien plus clinquante que les maisons grisâtres qui remplissaient le voisinage. La maison, surnommée _Villa Davis_, attirait tous les regards avec son large verger qui donnait accès à un lac privatisé.

Dans la cuisine, Tracey trouva sa mère, Eralia, occupée à donner des ordres à deux elfes. Ils faisaient léviter un large chandelier dans les airs. Eralia insistait pour que le chandelier soit placé exactement à l'endroit qu'elle indiquait, pinaillant sur le moindre millimètre de différence.

« Aye aye. » salua sa mère. « Qu'est-ce que tu penses de mon nouveau chandelier ? »

Tracey observa le chandelier en cristal avec perplexité. Il était gigantesque et clinquant, parfaitement au goût de sa mère. Eralia Davis était une femme au foyer qui trouvait sa satisfaction personnelle dans la beauté de son intérieur. Elle ne vivait qu'à travers sa famille et aspirait à être une épouse parfaite, soumise envers son mari, ainsi qu'une mère totalement dédiée à ses enfants. Tracey n'avait jamais vu sa mère poursuivre une quelconque aspiration personnelle en dehors de sa vie familiale. Pourtant, jamais elle n'avait entendu sa mère se plaindre de cette situation. Il s'agissait de son choix de vie, et elle semblait parfaitement s'en contenter.

Heureusement pour Tracey, l'un des elfes eut un geste trop brusque et le chandelier manqua de tomber et de s'écraser sur le sol. Le second elfe parvint à stopper la chute avant qu'elle soit tragique. Immédiatement, Eralia partit dans un long sermon contrarié et sembla momentanément oublier la question qu'elle avait posé à sa fille. Tracey s'empressa de quitter la cuisine, soulagée. Elle était incapable de mentir et elle ne voulait pas vexer sa mère en lui avouant que ce chandelier était atroce. Dans le foyer, elle croisa Fitzroy et Clive, ses frères cadets, occupés à jouer à une bataille explosive. Tracey s'approcha de la table et agita sa baguette sur les cartes, qui tombèrent sur le sol, formant une pile désordonnée.

« Hey ! J'allais gagner ! » s'exclama Clive avec indignation.

Du haut de ses dix-ans, Clive était le petit génie de la famille. Il était aussi, accessoirement, le favori de ses parents. Sa mère pleurait régulièrement à chaudes larmes lorsqu'elle mentionnait son entrée imminente à Poudlard, qui aurait lieu à la fin de l'été.

« Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? » demanda Fitzroy, jetant un regard curieux à sa sœur.

Tracey s'installa sur le fauteuil le plus proche, puis soupira tandis qu'elle jouait nerveusement avec l'un des coussins en velours beige.

« Il faut que je vous parle. » dit-elle avec gravité.

Pour une fois, ses frères semblèrent déceler le ton sérieux dans sa voix et ils consentirent à l'écouter attentivement.

« Ce soir, je vais avoir une discussion avec les parents. Une discussion très importante. » annonça Tracey, anxieuse.

Les yeux de Fitzroy s'agrandirent d'incrédulité. Il sembla saisir directement ce à quoi elle faisait allusion. Après tout, lui aussi était à Poudlard et il avait connaissance du secret de sa sœur, qui n'était désormais plus un secret pour le reste de l'école. Clive, lui, paraissait confus.

« Tu vas leur dire ? » demanda Fitzroy, médusé.

« Je ne veux pas continuer à leur cacher la vérité. Ils le verront à la cérémonie de diplômes, de toute façon. Je préfère que ça vienne de ma propre bouche. » déclara Tracey en soupirant.

« De quoi vous parlez ? » interrogea Clive en les observant sans comprendre.

« Je t'expliquerai plus tard, Clive. » promit Tracey avec patience. « Je veux juste être sûre que vous me laisserez seule avec Papa et Maman, après le dîner. Entendu ? »

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête et Tracey esquissa un sourire attendri en observant ses frères.

« Merlin, vous savez à quel point vous êtes _adorables_ quand vous écoutez votre grande sœur ? » dit-elle avec affection, avant de quitter la pièce.

Les heures suivantes se déroulèrent dans l'agonie la plus totale pour Tracey. Enfermée dans sa chambre, elle fixait les aiguilles de l'horloge tandis qu'elles se mouvaient inlassablement, la rapprochant du moment fatidique. Plus les heures passaient, plus Tracey sentait son angoisse grimper d'un cran. Elle craignait leur réaction. Elle répéta en boucle les paroles qu'elle avait prévu de dire à ses parents. Aucune de ses tentatives ne fut toutefois satisfaisante. Rien ne semblait convenir pour ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à leur avouer. Tracey finit par abandonner – elle devrait improviser.

Le dîner se fit dans un silence curieux. Habituellement, Clive et Fitzroy étaient toujours bruyants pendant les repas, se chamaillant sur des sujets insignifiants. Aujourd'hui, toutefois, ils restèrent muets, comme s'ils avaient senti la tension qui planait désormais dans la pièce. Eralia écoutait avec fascination les paroles de son mari, Desomond, qui expliquait ses récent déboires au bureau.

Après le dîner, Tracey se tourna nerveusement vers ses parents tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le living-room.

« Est-ce que je peux vous parler une seconde ? C…C'est important. » dit-elle, tentant de contrôler le tremblement audible dans sa voix.

Du coin de l'œil, Tracey aperçut Clive et Fitzroy disparaître en direction des escaliers.

« Bien sûr, chérie. » répondit sa mère.

Elle suivit ses parents dans le large living room et les observa avec appréhension tandis qu'ils prenaient place sur l'un des sofas. A son tour, Tracey s'installa sur le fauteuil qui leur faisait face. Ses mains étaient moites, son cœur battait à toute allure dans sa poitrine et lorsqu'elle prit la parole, sa voix tremblait tellement qu'elle craignait de ne pas se faire comprendre.

« Pa-papa, Maman… » commença-t-elle avec hésitation. « Je…Je dois vous avouer quelque chose. »

Sa mère lui souriait joyeusement, l'encourageant à continuer. Quant à son père, il la fixait de son habituel air impassible. Desomond était un homme froid, qui montrait peu d'affection dans ses paroles et ses gestes. Toute sa vie, Tracey avait grandi dans la crainte de son père. La peur de le décevoir ou de le contrarier avait toujours dicté la manière dont elle interagissait avec lui.

Lorsque son amitié avec Daphné avait pris fin, Tracey avait réalisé qu'elle ressentait la même chose avec cette dernière. Elle avait craint Daphné comme elle craignait son père. Ils opéraient tous les deux cette pression invisible mais oppressante sur Tracey. Face à eux, elle s'effaçait totalement. Et dans cette course impossible pour satisfaire leurs attentes, elle s'était perdue.

Tracey avait vécu ces derniers mois passés sans le joug de Daphné comme une révélation. Luna avait raison. Tracey était parfaitement capable d'être indépendante et heureusesans sa meilleure amie. Elle n'avait pas besoin de vivre dans son sillage ni son ombre constante. C'était cette réalisation qui lui avait donné le courage de se présenter devant ses parents pour leur avouer la vérité. Elle ne voulait plus se cacher ni vivre un mensonge. Elle voulait être elle-même, sans artifice et sans masque, libérée du regard des autres et de leur jugement. Tracey prit une longue inspiration, dans une tentative désespérée de rassembler son courage.

« Je sais que vous voulez que je me marie après ma sortie de Poudlard. » commença-t-elle, reprenant le contrôle sur sa voix. « Mais, ce n'est pas ce que je veux. »

Un silence suivit ses paroles et elle en profita pour poursuivre avant que l'un d'eux ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

« Je…Je pense que… Je devrais avoir le choix de me marier quand _je_ serai prête. Et avec qui _je_ décide de le faire. » continua-t-elle. « Je sais que vous ne voulez que mon bien, mais ça devrait être _mon _choix. »

Tracey s'arrêta, observant avec attention la réaction de ses parents. Ils échangèrent un long regard, comme s'ils partageaient une conversation silencieuse. Finalement, sa mère lança :

« Tu es une grande fille, et tu as raison, ça devrait être ton choix. On te laissera choisir tant qu'il s'agit de quelqu'un d'acceptable. Mais il est important que ton père et moi donnions notre accord. C'est la tradition. » expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

Tracey écarquilla les yeux. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'ils cèdent de manière si…_facile_. Elle réprima toutefois son soupir de soulagement. Ce n'était pas terminé.

« Je… J'ai rencontré quelqu'un à Poudlard. Et nous sommes ensemble depuis six mois. » avoua-t-elle dans un souffle.

« _Six mois ?_ » répéta sa mère, interloquée. « Six _longs _mois et nous ne l'apprenons qu'aujourd'hui ? »

« J'avais peur de votre réaction. » admit Tracey, le regard fuyant.

« Je veux rencontrer ce garçon. » lança son père de sa voix grave.

C'était la première fois qu'il prononçait la moindre parole depuis le début de la conversation. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une demande ou d'une suggestion mais d'un ordre. Immédiatement, Tracey sentit sa nervosité s'accroître.

« Ce n'est pas un garçon. » dit-elle finalement dans un souffle. « C'est une fille. Elle s'appelle Luna et… je l'aime. »

Tracey avait lancé phrase avec une conviction qui la surprit elle-même. Elle leva les yeux, vers ses parents. Sa mère avait ouvert la bouche de stupeur, semblant prise au dépourvu. Quant à son père, son visage s'était figé, visiblement sous le choc de la révélation.

Ce fut le silence le plus long et le plus pesant qu'elle eut à subir de son existence entière. L'air semblait si étouffant qu'elle se sentit chancelante. Tracey avait été persuadée que prononcer ces mots serait le plus difficile. Elle réalisa toutefois qu'elle avait eu tort.

Le pire était l'attente.

Ces instants interminables pendant lesquels elle dût attendre les premières paroles de sa famille après sa révélation furent agonisants. Son estomac était noué et ses mains tremblaient sous l'angoisse.

« Non. » dit finalement Desomond d'une voix calme.

Tracey et sa mère lui jetèrent des regards hébétés.

« Je n'accepterai jamais ce genre de perversion sous mon toit. » poursuivit-il, les dents serrées, son regard s'assombrissant.

Tracey sentit son propre visage se décomposer lorsqu'elle vit le dégoût sur les traits de son père. Il l'observait comme si elle venait de lui lancer la pire des insultes.

« Nous ne participons pas à ce genre de dépravations. Pas dans cette famille. » dit-il de sa voix grondante.

Il paraissait désormais furieux. Il se tourna vers son épouse qui paraissait toujours paralysée.

« Je t'avais dit que nous n'aurions pas dû les envoyer dans cette école. Nous aurions dû nous occuper _nous-même_ de leur éducation, dans nos propres traditions. C'est en restant avec ces gens qu'elle a appris ce comportement dégoûtant. » dit-il avec contrariété.

Tracey sentit son cœur se fendre face aux paroles blessantes de son père. Le rejet qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux la blessa profondément. C'était la même peine qu'elle avait ressenti face aux mots intransigeants que Daphné lui avait lancé à la figure pour la blesser, quelques mois auparavant. Cette fois pourtant, la douleur était dix fois pire.

« Je n'ai pas choisi d'être comme ça. » murmura Tracey, sentant des larmes apparaître au coin de ses yeux.

Comment pouvait-il penser qu'elle avait été influencée ou qu'il s'agissait d'un _choix _de sa part ? Elle ne pouvait pas contrôler son attirance envers une fille, ni sa sexualité. Il s'agissait de sa nature inhérente et aucune méthode d'éducation alternative n'aurait pu changer cet état de fait.

Tracey tourna les yeux sur sa mère. Pendant l'espace d'un instant, cette dernière sembla tiraillée entre prendre sa défense ou apporter son soutien à son père. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'Eralia fasse un choix.

« Tracey, tu sais que ce ne sont pas des choses acceptées chez nous. Nous sommes prêts à te pardonner si tu arrêtes de voir cette personne. » assura-t-elle, l'air suppliant.

« Non. » répondit immédiatement Tracey. « Je l'aime et vous ne m'empêcherez pas de la voir. »

« Aucun de mes enfants ne sera un détraqué. Pas sous mon toit. » répliqua son père avec fureur. « Je suis ton père et c'est moi qui fais les règles. »

Tracey se leva d'un bond, fixant ses parents avec déception.

« Si vous ne pouvez pas m'accepter comme je suis, alors je n'ai plus _rien_ à faire ici. » dit-elle, sa voix menaçant de se briser.

Tracey se retourna vivement et quitta la pièce, le cœur asphyxié. Elle remonta les escaliers, prenant appui contre les murs pour ne pas s'effondrer sur le sol. Lorsqu'elle retrouva finalement l'intimité de sa chambre, elle fondit en larmes. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi _mal _de sa vie. La douleur était si insupportable qu'elle l'empêchait de respirer correctement.

Le rejet dans les yeux de ses parents la marquerait à jamais. Ces deux personnes qui étaient supposées la soutenir en toutes circonstances, l'avaient rejetée comme une moins que rien. Ils avaient brisé quelque chose en elle. L'idée même de les pardonner un jour lui semblait impossible.

Tracey pleura longtemps - perdant toute notion de temps et d'espace autour d'elle. Elle entendit régulièrement la voix de sa mère de l'autre côté de la porte mais l'ignora. Eralia essaierait probablement par tous les moyens de lui faire accepter les demandes extravagantes de son père.

_C'est terminé_, pensa Tracey avec conviction. Elle ne laisserait plus personne contrôler sa vie tandis qu'elle observait à distance, comme une spectatrice de son propre destin. Ses choix lui appartenaient.

Elle essuya les larmes au coin de ses yeux et se releva avec difficulté, le cœur lourd. D'un geste fébrile, elle attrapa le premier sac qu'elle trouva dans son placard, puis commença à le remplir avec ses affaires, les jetant pêle-mêle à l'intérieur. Elle ne pouvait plus rester ici après ce qui venait de se passer.

Elle jeta un dernier regard à sa chambre avant de sortir, nerveuse. Le couloir était silencieux et la maison semblait plongée dans l'obscurité totale. Silencieusement, elle se dirigea vers les escaliers.

Quand sa main se posa sur la porte d'entrée, Tracey hésita longuement. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire marche arrière si elle décidait de partir. Son père, ancré dans sa fierté inflexible, ne la laisserait plus revenir. Sauf si elle le suppliait et acceptait de se plier à la moindre de ses demandes. Cela suffit à convaincre Tracey et elle actionna la poignée, serrant fermement la lanière de son sac tandis qu'elle franchissait les marches du perron et s'engageait sur la pelouse, en direction du portail. Une pluie torrentielle s'était abattue dehors. Tracey s'efforça d'ignorer les gouttes épaisses qui lui recouvrirent le visage, se mêlant à ses larmes.

« Cece ! » entendit-elle soudainement, derrière elle. « Cece ! »

Elle se retourna vivement, cherchant l'origine de ces appels insistants. Elle aperçut deux silhouettes sur le perron et lorsqu'elle plissa les yeux, elle reconnut ses frères. Devant le regard émotionné de Tracey, ils accoururent dans sa direction.

« Tu allais partir sans nous dire au revoir, Cece ? » demanda Fitzroy en secouant la tête, feignant la contrariété.

La culpabilité envahit Tracey et elle baissa les yeux, honteuse.

« Tu vas vraiment nous quitter ? » demanda Clive, frottant les verres de ses lunettes, désormais trempés.

Tracey saisit sa baguette et la posa sur la monture des lunettes, murmurant un sort. Immédiatement, les verres devinrent étanches et la pluie sembla changer de trajectoire, évitant les lunettes de Clive.

« Je suis désolée. » fut la seule chose qu'elle put articuler.

Les mines attristées de ses frères étaient déchirantes mais elle s'efforça de réprimer ses larmes devant eux.

« On a entendu tout ce qu'il s'est passé. On était cachés derrière la porte, dans le hall. » expliqua Fitzroy, avec gravité.

« Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça. Mais…Je ne peux plus rester ici. » admit Tracey, la gorge obstruée.

« Nous on s'en fiche, on t'aime comme tu es. » déclara Clive avant de se rapprocher d'elle pour enlacer sa taille.

Cette fois, Tracey fut incapable de se retenir davantage et elle sanglota tandis qu'elle serrait son petit frère dans ses bras. Lorsqu'elle s'écarta, à contrecœur, elle s'agenouilla devant lui.

« Tout ça ne change absolument _rien _entre nous. Je serai _toujours _votre grande sœur, et je vous aimerais toujours plus que _tout _au monde. Compris ? » demanda-t-elle en les observant tour à tour.

Ils acquiescèrent et le cœur de Tracey se serra de nouveau. Elle posa un baiser sur leurs fronts, à tour de rôle, avant de les étreindre une dernière fois, longuement.

« Je peux avoir ta chambre pendant ton absence ? » demanda Fitzroy. « Je te promets de la ranger tous les soirs pour ne pas laisser de germes. »

Tracey laissa échapper un rire étranglé à sa remarque.

« Oui, tout ce que tu veux. » assura-t-elle. « Maintenant rentrez à l'intérieur, vous allez attraper froid. »

Elle les observa s'éloigner, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Elle attendit qu'ils aient disparu à l'intérieur de la maison avant de reprendre sa marche en direction du portail principal.

Une fois sortie de la propriété, elle farfouilla dans son sac à la recherche d'un morceau de parchemin. Tracey parcourut l'adresse des yeux avant que celle-ci ne disparaisse du papier vieilli, emportée par la pluie torrentielle. Elle ferma les yeux, tentant de se concentrer sur sa destination puis transplana. Ses pieds prirent terre devant un portail délabré, donnant accès à une maison en forme de cylindre noir. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha de la bâtisse, elle distingua trois écriteaux se balançant dans l'air, provoquant un grincement sourd à chaque mouvement. Sur l'un deux, on pouvait lire le nom '_Lovegood'._

Tracey se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et appuya sur le heurtoir massif en forme d'aigle. Quelques instants plus tard, l'épaisse porte en bois s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un visage familier. A la vue de Luna, Tracey sentit ses dernières barrières fléchir et elle fondit en larmes – causées par un mélange de soulagement et de peine. Elle n'eut pas besoin de prononcer la moindre parole pour que Luna comprenne.

Luna la laissa entrer à l'intérieur et l'attira immédiatement dans une longue étreinte rassurante. Seuls les sanglots de Tracey résonnaient dans la pièce. Lorsqu'elle retrouva un semblant de calme, Luna la conduisit dans un living-room encombré, où se dressait une large presse à imprimer qui occupait la moitié de la place. Tracey se laissa complètement faire, tandis que Luna retira sa veste trempée et ses chaussures embouées. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un songe éveillé. Puis, lorsque Luna lui tandis une tasse de thé fumante, Tracey esquissa un faible sourire de reconnaissance, sortant de sa torpeur.

« Désolée, je sais que j'aurais dû prévenir avant de venir ici à l'improviste. Je ne savais pas où aller. » murmura Tracey, embarrassée.

« Tu sais que tu es toujours la bienvenue ici. Papa demandait après toi, ce matin, d'ailleurs. Il va être content de savoir que ma petite-amie n'est pas imaginaire. » répondit gaiement Luna.

Sa remarque provoqua le rire de Tracey. Comme d'habitude, Luna parvenait toujours à lui faire regagner le sourire avec une facilité déconcertante.

« Au moins, l'un de nos pères accepte cette idée… » murmura Tracey, la gorge nouée. « Je viens de dire la vérité à mes parents et ça s'est très mal passé. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je réagis comme ça, je savais très bien qu'ils le prendraient mal. »

« Laisse-leur du temps. » suggéra Luna d'une voix douce. « La plupart des humains agissent avant de réfléchir. Lorsqu'ils réaliseront qu'ils ont fait une erreur, peut-être qu'ils reviendront sur leur décision. »

Tracey ne répondit pas. Luna avait ce regard _rafraîchissant_ sur les humains. Elle faisait preuve d'une positivité à toute épreuve malgré le traitement détestable qu'elle avait reçu de la part de ses pairs.

Tracey désirait _vraiment_ la croire. Pourtant, elle connaissait ses parents mieux que quiconque. L'égo de son père ne lui permettrait jamais de pardonner sa fille. Quant à sa mère, comme toujours, elle prendrait son parti et s'alignerait sur la décision de son père. Tracey eut un pincement au cœur lorsqu'elle pensa à ses frères. Luna sembla remarquer son agitation car elle posa sa main sur la sienne.

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, Tracey observa avec attention l'intérieur de la maison des Lovegood. A côté de l'imprimante géante, elle remarqua de larges piles de papiers qui occupaient le reste de l'espace ainsi que des vases et des récipients ornés, visiblement peints par un enfant particulièrement créatif. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers le plafond, Tracey aperçut des figures miniatures représentant diverses créatures magiques ailées.

C'était la première fois que Tracey voyait un intérieur de ce genre. Sa propre maison ne ressemblait pas aux maisons britanniques car ses parents avaient construit une réplique de leur ancienne maison. D'autre part, les propriétés qu'elle avait visitées au Royaume Uni étaient principalement celles de ses amies : des manoirs imposants et luxuriants, bien loin de l'intérieur rustique et excentrique des Lovegood. Pourtant, la maison dégageait un sentiment chaleureux et familier qui lui fit directement se sentir en sécurité. La décoration encombrante de la pièce provoqua toutefois l'anxiété de Tracey. Elle aimait les intérieurs minimalistes, moins enclins à attraper la saleté et la poussière.

« Papa est encore à Londres. Il interviewe une dresseuse de focifères pour la prochaine édition spéciale du _Chicaneur._ » expliqua Luna avec excitation. « Il a même promis de ramener des plumes. Elles sont géniales pour écrire. »

« Tu es sûre que ça ne lui posera pas de problèmes que je reste ici ? » demanda Tracey, inquiète.

« Oh non, rassure-toi. Il sera content d'entendre que j'ai une invitée. Je suis autorisée à ramener tout ce que je veux à la maison, sauf des murlaps. Papa est traumatisé depuis que j'en ai ramené deux il y a cinq ans. Ils ont élu domicile dans la cuisine pendant six mois et il a été difficile de les déloger, après ça. » déclara Luna.

Elle se releva, observant Tracey d'un air pensif :

« Tu es trempée et tu dois être frigorifiée. Tu as une tenue de rechange dans tes affaires ? » demanda-t-elle en désignant le sac que Tracey avait posé à ses pieds.

« Oui. Est-ce que je peux me changer quelque part ? » interrogea Tracey, mal à l'aise.

Luna la mena dans un escalier étroit en colimaçon. Sur les murs, on avait peint une fresque grandeur nature, représentant une prairie pendant une journée de printemps. Sur les arbres, les feuilles se mouvaient paresseusement, comme si elles étaient caressées par un vent léger. Tracey entra dans la salle de bain que lui désigna Luna et se changea à la hâte, avant d'appliquer un sort de séchage à ses cheveux. Elle suivit ensuite le chemin de la lumière, laissée par une porte ouverte dans le couloir.

La chambre de Luna était curieuse et originale – exactement à son image. Comme le living room, la pièce était encombrée et l'espace semblait manquer. Des objets singuliers s'entassaient sur les étagères, et sur les murs étaient placardés des dessins et des peintures en tout genre, visiblement réalisées par Luna elle-même.

Ce qui attira l'attention de Tracey fut sans doute le tableau gigantesque accroché au mur représentant une Luna plus jeune en compagnie d'une femme brune. Malgré leur couleur de cheveux différente, Luna lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Tracey savait que Luna avait perdu sa mère quelques années auparavant à cause d'un sort qui avait mal tourné. C'était toutefois la première fois qu'elle voyait une image d'elle.

« Je suis sûre qu'elle aurait aimé te rencontrer. » commenta Luna, qui avait suivi son regard.

Tracey esquissa un sourire, incertaine de la réponse adéquate à apporter devant la remarque de Luna. Cette dernière ne sembla toutefois pas attendre une réponse et Tracey la vit farfouiller dans les tiroirs d'un vieux bureau. L'un des pieds du meuble était manquant, mais la table tenait encore grâce à un sort de lévitation.

Sous le regard perplexe de Tracey, Luna extirpa finalement une boite qui ressemblait à un coffre. Elle souffla dessus, faisant virevolter une pluie de poussière dans l'air, ce qui provoqua une l'anxiété profonde de Tracey. Elle tenta de se calmer. Ce n'était _pas _le moment de laisser ses troubles prendre le dessus. Luna tendit le coffre à Tracey, l'air satisfait.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Tracey avec perplexité.

« Le prix que j'ai gagné pour _Miss Fondatrice_. Cinq mille gallions. » annonça fièrement Luna. « Ils sont à toi. Je te les donne. »

Les yeux de Tracey s'écarquillèrent sous l'ébahissement. Elle secoua la tête frénétiquement.

« Non, Luna, tu ne peux pas… » commença-t-elle à protester.

« Tu en as plus besoin que moi. » insista Luna, l'air confiant. « C'est largement assez pour que tu deviennes indépendante, comme tu en rêves. »

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire. » murmura Tracey, qui s'efforça de toutes ses forces de ne pas pleurer. « Je…Je ne peux pas accepter ça. »

Sa tentative fut un échec - elle sentit de nouvelles larmes courir le long de ses joues. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter une petite-amie aussi prévenante et désintéressée ? Luna Lovegood avait la plus belle âme qu'il lui avait été donné de rencontrer. Tracey se sentait tellement imparfaite à ses côtés.

« 'Merci' suffira amplement. » suggéra Luna en haussant les épaules, avant de reposer le coffre sur le bureau. « Je ne saurais même pas comment dépenser tout cet argent, pour être honnête. J'ai déjà _tout _ce que je veux. »

Elle avait regardé Tracey en prononçant ses paroles et cette dernière sentit une foule d'elfes miniatures jouer une partie de Quidditch effrénée dans son estomac. Elle se rapprocha de Luna et prit ses mains dans les siennes avant de se pencher dans sa direction pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Tracey réalisa que sa peine, ses conflits intérieurs, et la déchirure familiale qu'elle venait de traverser n'avaient pas été vains. Tracey avait _tout _ce dont elle avait besoin. Elles échangèrent un long baiser.

« Luna ? » demanda soudainement Tracey d'une voix hésitante, lorsqu'elles s'écartèrent.

« Hm hm ? »

« Est-ce qu'on peut faire un peu de ménage avant de dormir ? »

_/_

Daphné Greengrass croisa les bras, dardant un regard irrité sur Astoria, sa demi-sœur. Parfois, cette dernière lui rappelait vaguement un boursouflet - une petite créature adorable, agaçante et incapable de rester sur place. Daphné n'avait jamais remarqué le débit de paroles intarissable d'Astoria. Sans doute parce qu'elles n'avaient jamais échangé autre chose que des insultes durant ces dernières années. Leur relation avait pris un tournant différent depuis la nuit du bal de Noël, pendant laquelle elles avaient frôlé la mort.

Depuis, Daphné avait fait l'effort de _tolérer_ Astoria. Tout d'abord parce que leur conflit était épuisant et qu'elle n'avait plus l'énergie de s'enliser dans une nouvelle guerre. Ensuite, il était tellement plus simple et profitable de tenir sa demi-sœur dans la paume de sa main. Astoria semblait tellement désireuse de lui plaire et de la satisfaire, qu'elle obéissait à la moindre de ses demandes. En échange, Daphné lui accordait un peu d'attention et faisait preuve de moins de mépris qu'à l'accoutumée. La situation leur était mutuellement bénéfique.

« Tu crois que Papa va aimer sa surprise ? » demanda Astoria d'une voix surexcitée.

A l'occasion du soixantième anniversaire de leur père, Daphné avait décidé d'organiser une réception gigantesque, réunissant tout son entourage.

« Évidemment. » répondit Daphné, comme si ça coulait de source.

« J'espère bien. Tu ne le trouves pas un peu fatigué, ces derniers temps ? » lança Astoria d'une voix inquiète, fronçant les sourcils.

Daphné secoua la tête. Même si elle ne voulait pas l'avouer à Astoria pour ne pas la paniquer, elle avait remarqué que leur père semblait malade depuis quelques semaines. Lui qui était d'habitude un homme énergique et vigoureux, il dégageait désormais un épuisement qui ne lui ressemblait guère. Daphné avait mis cela sur le compte du stress et du surmenage. Après tout, ses deux filles avaient failli perdre la vie. D'autre part, depuis quelques semaines, elles étaient toutes les deux des témoins clé dans le procès d'Hermione Granger, accusée de l'homicide involontaire de Millicent Bulstrode.

Daphné avait vécu les mois les plus étranges de sa vie. La mort de Millicent en avait été l'élément déclencheur, sans aucun doute. La couronne de _Miss Fondatrice_ lui avait filé sous le nez, son groupe d'amies n'existait plus, elle avait perdu son statut privilégié dans l'école et sa relation avec Blaise s'était enfoncée droit dans un mur. Elle n'avait pas été étonnée, lorsque ce dernier lui avait fait part de sa décision de rompre. Après tout, Daphné avait laissé leur relation prendre une place secondaire dans sa vie.

Dès que les élèves de Poudlard avaient appris la vérité sur Hermione Granger et ses actes effroyables, le statut de paria de Daphné Greengrass et Ginny Weasley s'était évaporé. Pendant des semaines, leur séquestration et leur libération héroïque avaient été les sujets de discussion favoris des étudiants.

Daphné n'avait eu qu'une hâte - terminer ses ASPICs et quitter cet environnement qui ne lui correspondait plus. Et surtout, elle avait attendu l'été avec impatience car il marquait le début d'un évènement important : le procès d'Hermione Granger.

Cette dernière avait passé les premières semaines suivant son arrestation dans l'aile psychiatrique de _Ste Mangouste,_ après un épisode psychotique bref. Selon les informations rapportées par Sleezer, que Daphné avait mandaté une nouvelle fois pour investiguer, l'état psychologique d'Hermione ne lui avait pas permis d'être incarcérée à Azkaban.

« Elle a eu plusieurs épisodes délirants. » lui avait appris Sleezer, pendant une visite au Manoir Greengrass.

« Je suis sûre que c'est de la comédie. » avait répondu Daphné, sombrement.

Le jour du bal, dans le bureau de Sirius Black, Hermione Granger lui avait paru extrêmement _lucide._ Elle avait parfaitement eu conscience de ses actes.

« Oh, rassurez-vous, plaider la folie devant le Magenmagot n'est jamais une bonne stratégie. Ça ne fonctionne pas, généralement. » avait indiqué Sleezer.

La seconde évaluation l'avait considérée comme étant apte à intégrer la prison. Quelques semaines plus tard, Granger avait finalement été incarcérée à Azkaban. Le cœur de Daphné s'était temporairement apaisé. C'était _exactement _ce qu'Hermione Granger méritait. Elle devait finir ses jours dans une cellule pour la mort de Millicent.

Sans surprise, l'histoire avait fait la _Une_ de nombreux journaux. _Un meurtre à Poudlard_, avait publié la Gazette du Sorcier sur une première page racoleuse, au lendemain de l'arrestation. Rita Skeeter ne s'était pas privée de rédiger une série d'articles à sensations.

L'affaire avait pris un nouveau tournant lorsqu'on avait annoncé la nomination de Cenestra Kavanaugh, une célèbre Mage de Loi, pour représenter Hermione Granger. Selon Sleezer, l'avocate s'était présentée devant la famille moldue de Granger pour les convaincre de mandater ses services.

D'après Sleezer, il ne s'agissait pas d'une bonne nouvelle. Vraisemblablement, en plus de son statut d'avocate, Cenestra était également une fervente défenseur de la cause des Nés-Moldus. Elle intervenait régulièrement dans les médias pour parler des discriminations et du préjudice profond de la société sorcière à leur égard. Selon elle, l'affaire d'Hermione Granger était un exemple flagrant des conséquences problématiques de cette ségrégation systémique.

« Elle se sert de cette histoire comme un étendard politique pour ses propres objectifs. » avait indiqué Sleezer.

Tout au long du procès, Cenestra Kavanaugh fit passer Hermione Granger comme une martyr, victime d'années d'harcèlement à cause de son statut de sang. Même si Daphné était furieuse de voir le tournant que prenait l'affaire, elle fut rassurée de voir Cenestra accabler Sirius Black pour ses manipulations devant le Magenmagot. Elle exposa son passé trouble à la vue de tous.

« Vous définiriez-vous comme quelqu'un de bien, M. Black ? » demanda-t-elle, lorsqu'il fut convoqué à la barre pour donner sa version des faits.

« Oui. » répondit-il sans aucune hésitation.

A l'aide de sa baguette, Cenestra fit léviter devant l'assemblée des dizaines de photos. Chacune d'entre elles représentaient des femmes.

« Reconnaissez-vous ces femmes, M. Black ? » interrogea-t-elle avec sévérité. « Elles semblent toutes avoir une opinion différente à ce sujet. »

Pour la première fois, Daphné vit une lueur agitée apparaître dans les yeux sombres de Sirius Black. Immédiatement, il perdit son air confiant et son sourire charmeur. Il ne s'attendait probablement pas à ce que Cenestra déterre autant d'informations sur son passé douteux. Black ne put nier sa relation avec Hermione, Millicent et ces autres femmes. Il réfuta toutefois toute implication dans la disparition de Millicent. Pendant son témoignage, il ne jeta pas un seul regard en direction d'Hermione. Cette dernière parut dévastée. Elle avait ôté la vie à une innocente, pensant s'attirer les faveurs d'un homme qui n'éprouvait aucun sentiment pour elle.

Assise parmi l'assemblée, Daphné tourna la tête vers Harry Potter et ses parents, installés dans les gradins opposés. Elle vit l'horreur, la déception et le dégoût se dessiner sur chacun de leurs visages.

« Mentir à des femmes n'est pas un crime passible d'emprisonnement. Techniquement, il n'a rien fait d'illégal. » indiqua Sleezer à Daphné, lorsqu'elle s'insurgea du manque d'actions contre Black. « Il n'a pas forcé Granger à faire du mal à votre amie - elle a fait ce choix de son plein gré. »

« Mais il a fréquenté des élèves alors qu'il était professeur. Il ne peut pas s'en sortir ainsi ! » s'exclama Daphné avec frustration.

« Elles étaient toutes les deux majeures. Aucune action ne sera prise contre lui juridiquement. Mais il sera destitué de ses fonctions et radié définitivement de la Ligue des Aurors. La révocation de sa licence l'empêche d'intégrer une quelconque fonction au Ministère. Et croyez-moi, après cette histoire, personne ne voudra avoir affaire à lui. Il ne s'en sortira pas indemne. L'opinion publique est un autre type de tribunal, tout aussi efficace. » assura Sleezer.

Ensuite, ce furent les témoins directes que Cenestra décida d'attaquer. Astoria, Ginny et Daphné furent toutes les trois convoquées à la barre pour rapporter le récit de leur séquestration. Le témoignage d'Astoria fut rapide - elle avait été inconsciente et enfermée pendant la plus grande partie de la soirée. Lorsque Ginny fut convoquée à la barre, Cenestra n'eut aucune difficulté à la déstabiliser.

Cenestra cita des passages de son dossier scolaire, soulignant les évènements dans lesquels Ginny avait été impliquée l'année précédente. L'avocate provoqua des froncements de sourcils parmi l'assemblée lorsqu'elle accusa Ginny d'être une extrémiste anti-moldue. Cette dernière sembla sur le point de fondre en larmes et le Président-sorcier du Magenmagot ordonna à ce qu'on l'escorte hors de la pièce. Elle était trop agitée pour pouvoir poursuivre l'entretien.

Sleezer n'avait pas menti - cette femme était vicieuse, réalisa Daphné. Elle ne put toutefois s'empêcher de l'observer avec une certaine admiration. Plus Cenestra questionnait la fiabilité des témoins, plus elle discréditait leurs témoignages auprès du Magenmagot.

Quand ce fut au tour de Daphné de prendre place sur le siège face aux membres du Magenmagot, elle ne lâcha pas Cenestra du regard. Contrairement à Ginny Weasley, il en faudrait davantage pour l'intimider. Daphné relata de manière factuelle les semaines ayant mené à la mort de Millicent, ses révélations sur sa relation avec Sirius Black puis les événements survenus pendant la nuit du Bal.

« Comment décririez-vous vos relations avec ma cliente, Miss Greengrass ? » demanda Cenestra d'une voix doucereuse.

« Inexistantes. » répondit Daphné.

« Pourriez-vous extrapoler, Miss Greengrass ? »

« Je ne fréquentais pas Granger. Je ne l'ai jamais appréciée. » répondit Daphné d'un ton calme.

« Quelle est l'opinion de ma cliente à votre sujet, selon vous ? » insista Cenestra.

« J'imagine que c'était réciproque - en général on ne séquestre pas les personnes qu'on apprécie. » indiqua Daphné avec un sarcasme non dissimulé.

« Plusieurs témoins ont décrit votre harcèlement continu envers les autres élèves de Poudlard - et notamment envers ma cliente. » indiqua Cenestra. « Qu'avez-vous à répondre devant ces accusations ? »

« Juste des petites querelles d'adolescents. Vous savez ce que c'est - il faut toujours que tout le monde exagère en colportant des ragots. » répondit Daphné d'un ton faussement complaisant.

Un sourire en coin se dessina sur les lèvres minces de Cenestra tandis qu'elle observait Daphné avec attention. L'avocate se dirigea ensuite vers la table sur laquelle on avait disposé les preuves à conviction de l'affaire. Elle sembla échanger un mot avec l'Auror qui assurait la sécurité de ces derniers.

« Reconnaissez-vous ce journal, Miss Greengrass ? » demanda alors Cenestra.

D'un geste théâtral, elle brandit un carnet noir devant l'assemblée. Daphné le reconnut immédiatement et elle sentit sa mâchoire se serrer.

« Il m'appartient, oui. » répondit finalement Daphné d'une voix modulée, sans sourciller.

Cenestra ouvrit le carnet, parcourant rapidement les pages des yeux, comme si elle découvrait une lecture particulièrement palpitante. Le silence dura plus longtemps que nécessaire et Daphné réalisa que c'était probablement pour l'effet dramatique. Finalement, Cenestra s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge. Toute l'assemblée semblait pendue aux lèvres de l'avocate, attendant avec appréhension la suite de ses paroles.

« _Heureusement que la famille d'Ernie Macmillan a de l'argent. Qui voudrait sortir avec lui, sinon ? On dirait que son visage a été écrasé par un cognard._ » énonça Cenestra d'une voix claire.

Daphné s'empêcha de grimacer en réalisant ce que Cenestra essayait de faire.

« _Cet idiot de Filtwick vient de me donner une retenue. Je ne sais pas comment on accepte que les cours soient dispensés par un hybride qui a l'air d'être le croisement raté d'un Gobelin avec un elfe de maison._ » poursuivit Cenestra d'une voix sinistre.

Elle tourna une nouvelle page du journal et continua dans sa lancée.

« _Morag MacDougal est tellement irritante. Pas étonnant que son père se soit pendu l'année dernière. J'aurais fait la même chose si elle était dans ma famille. Au moins, il doit avoir la paix là où il se trouve._ » énonça Cenestra d'une voix claire.

Elle s'interrompit, relevant ses yeux vers Daphné. Cette dernière remarqua des expressions outrées sur le visage de certains membres du Magenmagot.

« Ce sont vos propres mots, Miss Greengrass. » dit-elle, l'air grave.

« Qui n'a jamais craché sur ses camarades d'école ? C'était de l'humour douteux, je vous l'accorde. Mais il s'agissait de conversations privées. » avança Daphné, s'efforçant de garder une voix mesurée.

« Vous avez passé votre scolarité à harceler des élèves sans vergogne, y compris ma cliente. Vous avez aussi utilisé votre privilège pour rabaisser les autres. Votre comportement est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles ma cliente a été poussée à bout. Vous êtes une personne très dangereuse, Miss Greengrass. Ce qui est effrayant à votre âge. » avança Cenestra.

L'avocate se tourna auprès du Magenmagot, observant tour à tour les membres, une lueur intense dans les yeux.

« Ma cliente aurait pu être l'un de vos enfants. Imaginez un seul instant qu'ils aient subi le même harcèlement _constant_ par des personnes comme Daphné Greengrass, ici présente. Imaginez vivre dans cette souffrance _perpétuelle_, sans _aucune_ défense face aux attaques continuelles de bourreaux protégés par un système injuste et inégalitaire. Je ne vous demande pas de croire qu'Hermione Granger est innocente. Ce que je vous demande de réaliser, c'est que c'était une jeune fille manipulée, rabaissée, humiliée de toute part qui a désespérément cherché une échappatoire. Malheureusement, cela s'est terminé en un _terrible accident_ qu'elle n'a jamais eu l'_intention_ de causer. Honorables membres du Magenmagot, j'espère que vous saurez vous montrer clément en rendant votre décision finale. » acheva Cenestra avant de se diriger vers son banc, prenant place à côté de sa cliente, l'air satisfait.

Même si Daphné parvint à garder son sang-froid devant le Magenmagot, elle laissa échapper un cri de rage une fois sortie de la pièce. Elle croisa Ginny Weasley à l'entrée des toilettes, qui échangeait des paroles à voix basse avec Draco Malfoy. Ses yeux étaient rougis et elle était visiblement chamboulée après l'interrogatoire serré de Cenestra.

Daphné jura bruyamment tandis qu'elle entrait dans les toilettes, écœurée par la scène qui venait de se dérouler devant elle. La perspective que Granger puisse être acquittée était _insupportable._ Une partie d'elle s'en voulut d'avoir passé sous silence les abus dont Millicent avait été victime. Ce n'était pas à _elle_ d'en parler, avait-elle décrété, avant le début du procès. Pourtant, au vu du déroulement de l'affaire, Daphné regrettait de ne pas l'avoir révélé au Magenmagot pour s'assurer de créer de la sympathie supplémentaire pour Millicent et sa vie troublée.

Si Granger s'en sortait, elle s'en voudrait toute sa vie, réalisa Daphné avec horreur. Elle avait été persuadée qu'il serait simple pour Hermione Granger d'être condamnée. Après tout, cette dernière avait _elle-même_ avoué ses actes devant le Magenmagot, les preuves physiques étaient _irréfutables_ et les témoins, nombreux. Daphné avait été persuadée que le procès ne serait qu'une formalité. Pourtant, elle avait dû se résoudre à accepter que l'affaire ne serait pas aussi simple.

Finalement, le jour du verdict se profila et Daphné s'installa dans les premiers rangs des gradins, en compagnie de son père et Astoria. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi nerveuse de son existence entière. De l'autre côté de la salle, elle aperçut Pansy et Tracey. Pansy lui adressa un signe de la main mais Daphné l'ignora, faisant mine de ne pas les avoir vues.

Daphné coula un regard vers Hermione Granger, qui était restée amorphe pendant la plus grande partie du procès. Une satisfaction immense traversa Daphné lorsqu'elle vit la cicatrice vive qui défigurait désormais le visage de Granger.

_Millicent_, pouvait-on lire, gravé sur son front.

C'était le dernier cadeau que lui avait laissé Daphné, lorsqu'elles s'étaient retrouvées seules dans le bureau de Black, la nuit du Bal de Noël. Et comme tous les sortilèges de magie noire, les effets étaient permanents et inguérissables. Hermione Granger porterait à jamais la preuve de son acte, gravée sur son visage. Chaque fois qu'elle regarderait son reflet dans le miroir, sa cicatrice lui rappellerait qu'elle avait ôté la vie d'une innocente. A la grande surprise de Daphné, Granger n'avait pas semblé révéler l'origine de la cicatrice. Probablement parce qu'elle savait, qu'on fond, elle la méritait.

Le Président-sorcier du Magenmagot se leva et l'assemblée l'imita instantanément. Un silence de mort s'installa dans la pièce. La tension était palpable. On entendait uniquement le son de la plume de la greffière, qui écrivait frénétiquement sur un parchemin.

« Pour l'homicide involontaire de Millicent Bulstrode et les séquestrations d'Astoria Greengrass, Daphné Greengrass, et Ginevra Weasley, accompagnées de circonstances aggravantes, le Magenmagot reconnaît Hermione Granger…_coupable._ » annonça l'homme. « L'accusée est condamnée à dix-sept ans d'incarcération dans la prison d'Azkaban. »

Un soulagement indescriptible envahit Daphné lorsqu'elle entendit la sentence. _Dix-sept ans de prison_. Cela n'était pas anodin. C'était l'âge de Millicent au moment de sa mort. Il y avait là quelque chose de symbolique.

Daphné se laissa tomber sur son siège, chancelante. Elle sentit une main se poser sur la sienne. Elle tourna la tête et croisa le regard d'Astoria qui lui murmurait des paroles qu'elle n'entendit pas. Daphné était perdue dans une transe étrange. Après tous ces mois d'anxiété et de culpabilité, Millicent avait _enfin_ obtenu justice. Elle se tourna vers Hermione qui avait baissé la tête, visiblement accablée. A ses côtés, Cenestra Kavanaugh semblait furieuse.

« Les nobles membres du Magenmagot ont également décrété que l'elfe de maison impliqué est coupable de complicité et exigent son exécution immédiate. » acheva le Président-sorcier.

A côté d'elle, Daphné entendit Astoria émettre une exclamation horrifiée.

« Mais… C'est _horrible_… » murmura-t-elle en commençant à sangloter. « Ils n'ont pas le droit de faire ça, ce n'est pas de sa faute. C'est à cause d'_elle_ ! »

Les elfes de maisons n'avaient aucun droit particulier dans la société et il était commun que tout écart soit traité avec une sévérité injustifiée. Selon les sorciers conservateurs, il s'agissait d'une mesure de dissuasion extrême pour les elfes, dont l'existence ne gravitait qu'autour de la satisfaction et la protection des sorciers qu'ils servaient.

Daphné écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle vit Hermione Granger soudainement fondre en larmes. Elle avait à peine réagi à l'annonce de sa propre sentence. Pourtant, lorsqu'on avait annoncé le sort de l'elfe de maison qu'elle avait manipulé pour réaliser ses actions effroyables, c'était comme si elle avait réalisé toute l'ampleur de ses actes.

Ce soir-là, pour la première fois depuis des mois, Daphné parvint à dormir correctement.

Deux semaines plus tard, Daphné se présenta devant l'imposante bâtisse des Bulstrode à Lyndhurst. Ce fut le père de Millicent qui lui ouvrit la porte. Elle fut surprise lorsqu'il l'étreignit et la remercia profusément. Il semblait heureux, comme si on avait ôté un poids énorme de ses épaules. Comme Daphné, il avait assisté à l'intégralité du procès de Granger.

Aujourd'hui, Millie aurait fêté son dix-huitième anniversaire. Pour l'occasion, M. Bulstrode avait invité ses proches afin de remémorer sa fille défunte dans un cadre intime et privé. La sentence de Granger avait sans doute été un cadeau inespéré pour lui.

« Est-ce que je peux monter dans sa chambre ? » demanda Daphné avec espoir.

« Bien sûr, Daphné. Tu es en avance, les autres ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. » indiqua-t-il.

Daphné se dirigea vers les escaliers en marbre poli qui mettaient en valeur la décoration noble du Manoir. Elle avança d'un pas machinal vers la chambre de Millicent, située à l'extrémité du corridor du premier étage.

La chambre de Millicent était exactement comme dans ses souvenirs. C'était la première fois qu'elle entrait ici depuis sa mort. La pièce était d'une netteté immaculée et toutes les affaires de son amie étaient encore en place. Il était évident que M. Bulstrode avait tenu à la garder en l'état. Le Manoir devait paraître tellement vide et sinistre depuis la disparition de sa fille unique, pensa-t-elle avec un pincement au ventre.

Sur l'un des murs, Daphné remarqua immédiatement qu'il avait accroché un gigantesque portrait à l'image de Millicent. Elle en avait vu un similaire dans le living room, à son arrivée. Le portrait de Millicent lançait des sourires éclatants à Daphné et lui adressait des clins d'œil de temps à autre. Même si son tableau ne parlait pas, son visage était si expressif qu'il remplit Daphné d'émotions. Elle sentit les larmes remplir le coin de ses yeux.

Elle se dirigea vers l'une des commodes, observant avec attention les photos joliment encadrées. Il s'agissait de clichés de Millicent avec son père et d'autres avec Daphné, Pansy et Tracey à divers moments de leur adolescence. Daphné entendit brusquement les bruits de pas sonores et elle se retourna vivement, effaçant ses larmes d'un revers de sa manche. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on la voit pleurer. Pansy Parkinson entra dans la pièce, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu es en avance, chaton. » s'exclama Pansy avec excitation.

Daphné ne répondit pas. Ses yeux restèrent résolument fixés sur la personne qui venait d'entrer à la suite de Pansy.

« Hey. » la salua timidement Tracey Davis, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Elles ne s'étaient pas adressées la parole depuis des mois – depuis le jour où Daphné avait appris sa trahison pour être exact. Même si Ginny Weasley lui avait révélé les circonstances atténuantes de Tracey, Daphné ne les avait pas trouvées suffisantes pour lui accorder son pardon. Au fil des mois, Daphné avait réalisé qu'elle ne détestait pas Tracey. Son amertume s'était même envolée avec le temps. Elle ressentait toutefois une indifférence profonde envers son ex-meilleure amie et n'avait aucun désir de recoller les morceaux de leur amitié brisée. Pansy soupira dramatiquement, tandis qu'elle observait le portrait de Millicent.

« C'était vraiment la plus jolie du groupe. Après moi, bien sûr. » ajouta-t-elle, après une seconde de réflexion.

Daphné et Tracey échangèrent un regard blasé.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle aurait eu dix-huit ans, aujourd'hui. » continua Pansy avec un soupir. « Vous pouvez le croire ? »

« Elle avait toute la vie devant elle. » déclara Tracey en secouant la tête, l'air affligé. « Ce n'est pas juste qu'elle soit partie aussi tôt. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle serait devenue, à votre avis ? » interrogea Pansy, nostalgique.

« Elle rêvait de faire le tour du monde et essayer toutes les poudres de Billywig qui existent. » se rappela Tracey avec un rire.

« Et je suis sûre qu'elle aurait épousé un médicomage. Elle fantasmait toujours sur les Médicomages. » dit Daphné avec un sourire désabusé.

« Ils auraient eu trois enfants. Fox, Falcon et Finch. » ajouta Pansy en gloussant.

« Vous pensez qu'elle était sérieuse en disant ça ? » interrogea Tracey.

« Je n'espère pas, sinon pauvres gamins. » commenta Daphné, fronçant le nez.

Elles partirent dans un long fou rire nerveux qui dura plusieurs minutes. Leur hilarité redoubla lorsque Pansy se cogna le pied contre le coin du lit de Millicent et commença à sautiller dans la pièce, gémissant de douleur.

« Millicent ne se serait pas moquée de moi, bande de garces. » lança Pansy en leur tirant la langue.

« Tu plaisantes ? Elle aurait rigolé pendant des jours. » répliqua Tracey.

Pansy se releva et s'approcha de Daphné, passant une main autour de sa taille. Elle fit signe à Tracey de s'approcher et répéta le geste.

« Elle me manque tellement. La vie n'est plus la même sans elle. » dit Pansy avec gravité, ses yeux désormais humides.

Daphné ne répondit pas mais les paroles de Pansy lui semblèrent plus vraies que jamais. Elle avait toujours pensé que ses amies seraient son roc en toutes circonstances. Des épaules sur lesquelles elle pouvait se reposer quand tout allait de travers. Daphné savait que rien ne redeviendrait comme avant. Elles avaient toutes profondément changé durant ces derniers mois et les chemins qu'elles avaient empruntés les mèneraient sans doute dans des directions différentes. Lorsqu'elles quittèrent finalement la chambre de Millicent pour retrouver le reste des invités dans le séjour principal, Daphné lança :

« J'ai quelque chose à faire, je reviens dans une seconde. »

Elle avait repéré Jackie Bulstrode près du large piano à queue placé dans le living room, un verre d'hydromel à la main, riant bruyamment aux paroles d'un vieux sorcier qui portait une moustache en trait de crayon. Jackie semblait déjà pompette. L'oncle de Millie, lui, n'était nulle part en vue. Daphné se dirigea vers elle d'un pas résolu.

« Mrs. Bulstrode ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix neutre, son visage impassible. « Vous avez une minute ? J'aimerais vous parler en privé. »

Jackie lui adressa un sourire éclatant.

« Évidemment, chérie. » dit-elle joyeusement en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, Daphné sur ses talons.

Une fois dans la pièce, Daphné vérifia que la porte était close avant de se retourner vers Mrs Bulstrode. Elle croisa les bras, l'observant avec un dégoût non dissimulé. Elle n'éprouvait que du mépris envers cette femme.

« Tout va bien ? » s'étonna Jackie, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je vais écourter les politesses et aller droit au but » lança Daphné d'un ton sec, sans se donner la peine de faire preuve de tact. « Je connais la vérité à propos de Millicent. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » interrogea Jackie d'une voix hésitante, perdant son sourire radieux.

« Son agression sexuelle. » répondit Daphné d'une voix glaciale. « Par votre propre frère. »

Immédiatement, le visage de Jackie se décomposa. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Elle sembla vouloir se justifier mais Daphné l'interrompit.

« Elle vous l'a dit et vous ne l'avez pas crue. Vous savez l'impact que cela a eu sur elle ? » cracha Daphné, avec répugnance. « Comment avez-vous pu l'accuser de mentir ? »

Jackie fondit en larmes et Daphné l'observa avec hauteur, ne ressentant aucune compassion pour son soudain éclat. Mrs. Bulstrode avait toutes les raisons du monde de pleurer et de se sentir coupable après son inaction.

Après la découverte de l'agression de Millicent, Daphné s'était débrouillée pour retourner dans le cabinet de Caitlyn, la psychomage, et elle avait cette fois obtenu le dossier dans son intégralité. Elle y avait trouvé le nom de l'oncle de Millicent.

« Comment avez-vous pu continuer à le protéger ? » poursuivit Daphné d'une voix accusatrice.

« Je…Je n'avais pas de preuve, je pensais qu'elle essayait d'attirer l'attention sur elle… » sanglota Jackie en reniflant bruyamment. « Quand elle est morte, j'ai réalisé qu'il y avait probablement une raison sérieuse pour qu'elle prenne toutes ces drogues… Alors je suis allée voir la psychomage que j'avais engagé pour elle. Elle m'a confirmé que Millicent disait la vérité. »

Daphné afficha une mine interloquée. Les psychomages étaient tenus par le secret professionnel et ne devaient pas divulguer les informations personnelles relatives à leurs clients. Pourtant, au vu des circonstances douteuses autour de la mort de Millicent, il était plausible que la psychomage ait donné cette information à sa mère, surtout si elle pensait que cela avait un lien éventuel avec son décès. Le dégout de Daphné envers Jackie s'accrut davantage – si c'était possible. Quel genre de mère était-elle ? Elle n'avait pas voulu croire sa propre fille mais la confirmation d'une psychomage avait eu plus de valeur à ses yeux.

« J'ai confronté Alfie et… » commença Jackie d'une voix chevrotante.

« Trop tard. » coupa Daphné avec fureur. « Et le confronter ne suffit pas. Il doit _payer _pour ce qu'il a fait. Vous vous rendez compte qu'il pourrait recommencer ? Si ce n'est pas déjà fait... Comment arrivez-vous à dormir la nuit ? »

Jackie sanglotait toujours inlassablement et Daphné la toisa froidement.

« Vous avez été une mère _horrible _pour Millicent. Elle ne pourra _jamais _se reconstruire après ce qui lui est arrivé. Elle ne pourra jamais vous pardonner pour vos actes. » lança Daphné en serrant les dents. « Faites au moins une seule chose décente pour elle. Allez dénoncer ce monstre. Vous devez au moins ça à Millie. »

Daphné, elle-même, savait pertinemment qu'elle ne mériterait jamais totalement le pardon de son amie. Pourtant, elle s'était efforcée de tout faire pour honorer sa mort et lui rendre justice. Cela était passé par la découverte de sa meurtrière. Daphné voulait désormais s'assurer que l'homme responsable des souffrances de son amie paierait les conséquences de ses actes. Elle espérait que la propre mère de Millicent serait prête à en faire autant.

Jackie hocha la tête, la mine abattue et bouleversée. Son maquillage épais avait coulé et deux lignes sombres étaient apparues sur ses joues. Daphné lui lança un dernier regard méprisant avant de quitter la pièce.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Pansy d'un ton curieux lorsqu'elle vit Daphné puis Jackie, réapparaître dans le living room.

« Rien. Elle préparait une tourte à l'oignon, et a les yeux sensibles. » lança Daphné d'un ton évasif.

/

Ginny Weasley lança un hurlement surexcité tandis qu'elle observait Cho franchir la ligne d'arrivée du _Parcours de la Mort_, raflant au passage la dernière ceinture de la saison, sous les applaudissements et les cris d'une foule en délire.

La course avait duré près d'une heure et comme d'habitude, elle s'était révélée particulièrement mouvementée. Trois compétiteurs avaient déclaré forfait, abandonnant à mi-parcours, et six autres s'étaient retrouvés inconscients. Ils avaient immédiatement été disqualifiés par les juges. Après Cho, seuls deux autres compétiteurs se débrouillèrent pour franchir la ligne d'arrivée.

« C'est vraiment la meilleure. » déclara Ginny pleine d'ardeur, applaudissant avec véhémence.

Elle observa Cho avec émerveillement, tandis que cette dernière effectuait un tour des gradins, saluant ses supporters surexcités et s'arrêtant de temps à autres pour signer des autographes.

« Je suis sûr que tu lui donnerais du fil à retordre. » commenta Draco avec un sourire en coin.

« N'importe quoi. » répliqua Ginny, même si elle ne parvint pas à dissimuler son sourire satisfait face à ses paroles.

Ils quittèrent les gradins, s'engageant à la suite d'un groupe de supporters affublés de masques représentant des têtes de dragons. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent sur le terrain vague faisant office d'entrée secrète. Ginny saisit le bras de Draco, jetant un regard bref à sa montre.

« Ça s'est terminé plus tôt que prévu. » remarqua-t-elle avec étonnement. « Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Cho est très talentueuse et les autres sont des guignols ? » suggéra Draco d'un ton moqueur.

« Non, imbécile. » dit-elle avec un rire. « Ça veut dire que mes parents ne rentrent pas avant_ au moins _deux heures et qu'il n'y a _personne_ au Terrier. »

Ginny encercla la nuque de Draco avec ses bras, une lueur espiègle apparaissant dans ses yeux noisette.

« Ça signifie aussi qu'on a deux heures pour s'emballer en toute tranquillité. » dit-elle avec un sourire mutin.

« Crois-moi l'idée est terriblement attirante - mais j'ai prévu quelque chose d'autre, à vrai dire. » annonça Draco, affichant soudainement un air mystérieux qui attisa la curiosité de Ginny.

« Tu me poses déjà des lapins, Draco ? » dit-elle en faisant la moue, faussement contrariée.

« Ne sois pas stupide, Ginevra. » répliqua-t-il tandis qu'il attrapait sa taille.

Une seconde plus tard, Ginny fut saisit par la sensation désagréable du transplanage. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, son estomac était encore barbouillé et elle grimaça d'inconfort. Elle jeta des regards circulaires autour d'elle, se demandant dans quel endroit ils avaient atterri. Il s'agissait d'une banlieue résidentielle calme. Elle reconnut le moyen de locomotion que les moldus utilisaient - des chariots rapides à quatre roues - disposés le long de routes pavées et parfaitement entretenues. L'endroit lui sembla étrangement familier.

« Où sommes-nous ? » demanda-t-elle, lançant un regard confus en direction de Draco.

Elle remarqua immédiatement dans son regard qu'il tramait quelque chose.

« Où sommes-nous, Draco ? » insista Ginny, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Près de Barnsley. » annonça-t-il, évasif. « Viens. »

Draco attrapa sa main et ils descendirent une rue en pente, passant devant une série de portails en métal grisâtre. Au bas de la pente, Ginny aperçut deux enfants qui tapaient dans une balle bicolore avec leurs pieds. _Curieux_, pensa-t-elle. Les Moldus aimaient décidemment des activités étranges. Soudainement, lorsqu'ils s'engagèrent dans une intersection, Ginny se rendit compte qu'elle reconnaissait l'endroit. Elle sentit son cœur s'arrêter dans sa poitrine lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'un des portails. Cette rue lui était familière parce qu'elle était _déjà _venue ici, des années auparavant. Il s'agissait d'une petite ville moldue. Ginny sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge.

« _Non._ » refusa-t-elle, s'arrêtant brusquement, tous ses sens en alerte. « Non, non, non. »

« Ginevra… » commença Draco d'une voix ferme.

« Pourquoi tu m'as emmenée, ici ? » s'écria-t-elle, retirant sa main de la sienne d'un geste sec, contrariée. « Je ne veux pas être ici. Je ne _peux _pas être ici. »

« Lorsque tu m'as raconté cette histoire à propos de Nellie, j'étais persuadé qu'elle était morte. Je pensais que ça serait bien pour toi de te recueillir sur sa tombe ou quelque chose du genre. C'est comme ça que j'ai réalisé qu'elle avait survécu. » expliqua Draco, l'air grave.

« Quelle différence, ça fait ? » s'exclama Ginny, désemparée. « Elle n'est peut-être pas morte mais c'est _exactement_ comme si elle l'était ! J'ai _gâché _sa vie, Draco. »

Elle jeta un regard paniqué autour d'elle, comme si elle cherchait une quelconque issue. Elle n'avait qu'un désir - quitter cet endroit au plus vite. Elle pouvait déjà sentir sa culpabilité l'envahir de nouveau, comme une vague impitoyable.

« Et jusqu'à _quand _vas-tu laisser ton passé gâcher ta vie, Ginevra ? » demanda Draco, ses sourcils froncés, arborant une expression frustrée. « Jusqu'à _quand _vas-tu t'en vouloir pour ce qui est arrivé à ton amie ? »

Ginny secoua la tête, s'efforçant de ne pas écouter ses paroles. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il lui ait tendu une embuscade.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ça ? » demanda-t-elle, sa voix tremblante, esquissant un geste de recul, comme pour s'éloigner.

Sa respiration se fit plus erratique tandis que son anxiété refaisait surface. Elle sentit Draco l'attraper fermement par les épaules.

« Ginevra… » appela-t-il d'une voix rassurante, posant une main sur sa joue pour la forcer à le regarder.

Ginny cessa de s'agiter dans tous les sens et son attention se focalisa sur les yeux de Draco.

« Ça va continuer à te ronger de l'intérieur tant que tu refuseras d'y faire face. » dit-il avec sérieux. « Tu ne peux pas continuer à ignorer ta culpabilité et croire qu'elle va finir par s'envoler par magie. »

Ginny se mordit la lèvre, sentant une frustration latente la parcourir. Même si son premier réflexe était de chercher le conflit et de maudire Draco pour l'avoir emmenée dans cet endroit sans son accord, une partie d'elle savait qu'il avait raison. Après tout, ces derniers mois, il avait assisté en première loge à ses réactions excessives lorsque le sujet '_Nellie_' était abordé.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça… » bredouilla-t-elle, partagée entre le découragement et le désespoir.

La vérité était qu'elle craignait d'affronter ce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de ce portail. Ginny avait fermement refusé de gérer la situation de manière saine, préférant refouler sa culpabilité profonde derrière son attitude provocatrice. Elle s'était persuadée que le sentiment disparaîtrait avec le temps. Pourtant, le temps était passé et sa culpabilité ne s'était pas estompée – bien au contraire.

« J'ai peur. » admit-elle d'une voix faible, les yeux vitreux.

Il était rare qu'elle montre de la vulnérabilité, préférant se cacher derrière son masque d'assurance. Draco ne sembla pas surpris par son aveu. Il était devenu l'une des rares personnes devant lesquelles elle se permettait de montrer cette facette de sa personnalité. Il était difficile de cacher quoi que ce soit à Draco. Ginny était parfois surprise par la capacité de Draco à comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de l'exprimer. Il lisait désormais en elle comme dans un grimoire ouvert. Leur relation avait pris une place si importante dans sa vie – ça en était presque effrayant. Elle, qui avait opposé _tant_ de résistance à l'idée de leur rapprochement, ne pouvait plus imaginer passer un jour sans sa présence. Contrairement à Ron qui préférait la laisser faire pour éviter le conflit, Draco, lui, n'hésitait pas à lui tenir tête et à la pousser dans ses derniers retranchements lorsqu'il n'aimait pas son attitude.

« Tu es une fille courageuse, Ginevra. Il n'y a pas de raison que ce ne soit pas le cas aujourd'hui. » dit-il avec un sourire en coin, cherchant vraisemblablement à attiser son sens du défi.

« Je sais ce que tu es en train de faire. » prévint-elle, désabusée.

Elle inspira longuement, tentant de reprendre sa contenance et jeta un regard à la maison du coin de l'œil.

« Très bien. » dit-elle finalement, avec un aplomb qui la surprit elle-même.

Draco acquiesça, et elle put distinguer une lueur de soulagement dans ses yeux acier. Il poussa la grille du portillon et ils s'engagèrent sur un chemin étroit menant directement à la maison. Elle était simple mais coquette, avec sa façade en briques rouges et son jardin parfaitement entretenu. Lorsqu'il se retrouvèrent devant la porte, Ginny fut de nouveau envahie par l'hésitation et le doute. _C'est une mauvaise idée_, pensa-t-elle avec désarroi.

« Et si ce n'est pas le bon moment ? » dit-elle en se tournant vers Draco, cherchant un moyen de se sortir de cette situation.

« Je suis déjà venu la semaine dernière. J'ai dit que je reviendrai avec toi. » déclara Draco, d'une voix ferme.

Il n'avait visiblement aucune intention de laisser Ginny se défiler. Elle savait également qu'il serait inutile d'essayer de prendre Draco par les sentiments. Il semblait bien trop résolu. Avant qu'elle ne puisse trouver une quelconque échappatoire, Draco appuya sur la sonnette d'entrée, et une sonnerie mélodique retentit de l'autre côté de la porte. Les secondes suivantes furent interminables. Avec appréhension, Ginny attendit, la respiration instable. Ils entendirent soudainement le bruit d'un loquet qu'on retirait et la porte s'ouvrit lentement. Une femme apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte et Ginny ouvrit la bouche, confuse. Elle s'était attendue à voir l'un des parents de Nellie. La jeune femme blonde portait une tenue de travail verte, sur lequel l'emblème de Sainte Mangouste avait été brodé au niveau de la poitrine. Elle sembla reconnaître Draco car elle lui adressa un sourire avenant.

« Draco, c'est bien cela ? » dit-elle d'un air concentré, comme si elle n'était pas sûre de se souvenir du bon prénom. « Et vous devez être Ginny. »

Ginny jeta un regard incertain vers Draco qui hocha la tête de manière imperceptible, comme pour lui assurer que tout allait bien.

« Nous vous attendions un peu plus tard mais ce n'est pas grave. Nous venons à peine de terminer la séance. Entrez, je vous en prie. » pria-t-elle, avant de s'effacer pour les laisser pénétrer à l'intérieur de la maison.

« Excusez-moi, mais qui êtes-vous exactement ? » interrogea Ginny, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Elle ne voulait pas paraître impolie au vu des circonstances - mais elle n'était pas certaine de saisir ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle.

« Je suis infirmière à Sainte Mangouste et je viens régulièrement aider Eleanor pour sa rééducation. » expliqua-t-elle d'un ton avenant. « Par ici, elle est dans le séjour. »

_Eleanor_, pensa Ginny. Il était rare qu'on se réfère à Nellie en utilisant son nom complet. L'infirmière conduisit Ginny et Draco dans le long couloir qui menait à la pièce principale de la maison. Ginny se rappelait distinctement du chemin - elle avait passé beaucoup de temps chez Nellie lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Son cœur battait toujours à toute allure dans sa poitrine lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le living-room.

La pièce était exactement comme dans les souvenirs qu'elle en avait gardés. La tapisserie fleurie, la moquette d'un vert mélèze ainsi que les meubles en vieux bois de cerise. Ginny reconnut la boite curieuse affichant des images mouvantes, devant laquelle le père de Nellie passait parfois des heures, sans interruption.

Le cœur de Ginny rata un battement lorsqu'elle aperçut Nellie sur un large sofa, une couverture posée sur ses cuisses, ses yeux verts rivés dans _sa _direction. Le silence ne dura probablement que quelques secondes, mais pour Ginny, il sembla durer une éternité. Elle ne parvint pas à décoller son regard du visage de Nellie.

Les derniers souvenirs que Ginny avait gardés de son amie étaient morbides. Le premier était celui de son visage ensanglanté, face contre terre, après sa chute. Le second remontait à quelques jours après la chute. Dans son lit d'hôpital, Nellie lui avait paru à peine reconnaissable, du fait de ses blessures sérieuses. Sa survie avait été un miracle, selon les Médicomages. A cette hauteur, la probabilité de la mort était quasi certaine. Nellie avait survécu mais selon les premiers diagnostics des Guérisseurs, les séquelles seraient importantes et permanentes.

« Salut, Ginny. » dit Nellie d'un ton plat. « Je suis contente que tu sois enfin venue me rendre visite. »

Ginny réalisa immédiatement que sa voix était différente. Nellie avait toujours eu une voix douce, presque chantante. Elle semblait désormais grave et rugueuse. Ginny ouvrit la bouche, comme pour dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Elle était pétrifiée.

« Je t'ai connue plus bavarde, Gin. » fit remarquer Nellie d'un ton acerbe, levant un sourcil perplexe.

L'appellation provoqua un pincement dans l'estomac de Ginny. Seuls Ron et Nellie l'appelaient ainsi.

« Nous allons vous laisser discuter en privé. » intervint soudainement l'infirmière, derrière Ginny.

Ginny entendit des bruits de pas qui s'éloignaient et elle réalisa qu'elles étaient désormais seules dans la pièce.

« Assieds-toi. » proposa Nellie en désignant une place libre sur le canapé qu'elle occupait.

Sortant de sa léthargie béate, Ginny esquissa un geste pour s'approcher du sofa, le pas hésitant. Elle prit finalement place à l'autre extrémité du sofa et eut le loisir d'observer Nellie de plus près. Elle n'avait pas changé. Son visage avait repris son apparence originelle et ne présentait pas de cicatrices visibles. Ses cheveux châtains étaient attachés dans un chignon désordonné, comme dans ses souvenirs. Pourtant, la lueur dans son regard n'était plus celle de la Nellie joyeuse qu'elle avait fréquenté pendant toutes ces années.

« Étrange de me voir ainsi, hein ? » dit Nellie, le coin de sa bouche s'étirant en un rictus inamical. « Je crois que la dernière fois que tu m'as vue, j'étais encore inconsciente à l'hôpital. »

Ginny hocha la tête lentement, toujours incapable d'énoncer la moindre parole.

« Traumatisme crânien. Bassin, bras et jambes fracturées. Blessure de mes cordes vocales. » énuméra Nellie d'un ton blasé, comme si elle parlait d'une liste de courses. « J'aurais dû mourir. Ça aurait été le cas s'il n'y avait pas eu autant d'arbres pour amortir ma chute. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on dit les Guérisseurs. »

Nellie prit appui sur ses paumes pour se déplacer légèrement sur le canapé, puis ajusta la couverture qui couvrait ses jambes.

« Je ne pourrais plus jamais marcher. » annonça-t-elle en soupirant. « J'imagine que c'est le coût de ma survie. Ça aurait pu être pire. Au début, je n'arrivais plus à bouger quoi ce soit. J'étais complètement cassée. Heureusement, la douleur physique était supportable grâce aux Médicomages. A vrai dire, ce n'était rien comparé à la douleur psychologique. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point ça a été difficile pour moi. Devoir traverser tout ça et ne pas avoir ma meilleure amie à mes côtés. »

Nellie n'avait pas prononcé ces mots de manière accusatrice. Elle parlait même d'un ton factuel. Cependant, ses paroles furent suffisantes pour que Ginny perde toute sa contenance. Elle ne put contenir les larmes qui se déversèrent avec une virulence qu'elle avait rarement connue.

« Je…Je…suis…_tellement_…désolée… Nellie. » hoqueta Ginny, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains, incapable d'arrêter ses sanglots.

« Je t'en ai _tellement_ voulu. Des semaines, des mois même, pendant que j'étais encore à l'hôpital. Et puis on m'a expliqué ce qui s'était passé après mon accident. Les rumeurs qui t'accusaient d'être impliquée dans ma chute et cette histoire avec cet autre élève Né-Moldu. » expliqua Nellie. « J'ai essayé de comprendre pourquoi tu n'étais pas venue me voir. Peut-être que tu te sentais coupable ou que tu avais peur que je t'accuse aussi ? »

Elle observa Ginny d'un air pensif.

« Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Parce que je savais que, dès que tu me rendrais visite, je pourrais te rassurer, te dire que ce n'était _pas_ de ta faute. Mais tu n'es jamais venue, alors l'occasion ne s'est jamais présentée. » acheva Nellie d'une voix acerbe.

« C'était de _ma _faute. Si je ne t'avais pas demandé de venir, si je ne t'avais pas convaincu de boire autant, tu n'aurais pas fait cette chute et… » commença à bredouiller Ginny.

« Stop. » l'interrompit soudainement Nellie d'une voix contrariée, une soudaine colère apparaissant sur ses traits fins. « Pour une raison que j'ignore, tu t'es toujours comportée comme si tu étais responsable de moi. Comme si j'étais une petite fille sans défense. Si j'y suis allée, c'est parce _je_ voulais y aller. Rien d'autre. »

Les larmes de Ginny cessèrent l'espace d'un instant, surprise par l'éclat soudain de Nellie. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue réagir de manière aussi virulente.

« Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne voulais plus être cette fille ennuyeuse toujours mise à l'écart. Je me suis même amusée ce jour-là, enfin _au début_. Je me souviens que tu avais tellement bu - tu nous écoutais à peine. Moi et ce type, ce _Eoin_, nous avons passé toute la soirée à discuter. Et il insistait pour remplir mon verre, à chaque fois. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de boire alors ça m'est vite monté à la tête. Au début, je trouvais ça drôle et j'étais contente d'être _enfin _acceptée dans ton nouveau groupe d'amis. Je me souviens que les autres ont décidé de rentrer à l'école. Tu étais toujours dans les vapes. Eoin m'a proposé de faire un tour. Il m'a dit que ça aiderait à faire redescendre l'alcool plus vite. J'arrivais à peine à marcher. On s'est rapprochés de la falaise et même si j'étais ivre, j'ai tout de suite remarqué que son attitude était _bizarre_. Il essayé de me toucher de manière inappropriée, c'était juste répugnant. Je l'ai repoussé et il est devenu encore plus insistant, après ça. Il a dit que je l'avais provoqué pendant toute la soirée et que c'était normal qu'il se passe quelque chose. » raconta Nellie, un dégoût évident se dessinant sur son visage. « J'ai crié ton nom. Je crois que ça a attiré ton attention car nous avons entendu des bruits de pas se rapprocher. Eoin a dû prendre peur en voyant que quelqu'un arrivait pendant que je me débattais. Alors il a transplané. J'étais tellement proche de la falaise…J'ai fait un mauvais mouvement et j'imagine que c'est à ce moment que je suis tombée. »

Elle entoura sa poitrine à l'aide ses mains, frissonnant légèrement au souvenir.

« Tu sais ce qui est complètement _fou _? Je ne me souviens _même pas_ de cette chute. Je ne me souviens pas être tombée dans le vide, ni d'avoir touché le sol. Je crois que mon cerveau a bloqué ce souvenir, enfin c'est ce que m'ont dit les Médicomages. Apparemment, ça arrive quand on vit des évènements aussi traumatisants. Je me souviens juste de m'être réveillée à Sainte Mangouste, quelques jours plus tard. » acheva Nellie.

Ginny l'observait les yeux écarquillés - choquée par les paroles qu'elle entendait.

« Même si ce qui m'est arrivée est horrible - je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être reconnaissante d'avoir échappé à ce type. J'ai vu dans ces yeux qu'il n'avait aucune intention d'arrêter avant d'avoir eu ce qu'il voulait. » révéla Nellie avec aversion.

« Je…Je… » bégaya Ginny.

Elle ne trouvait pas les mots. Et pour être honnête, quels mots seraient adéquats devant un tel récit ? Aucune parole qu'elle pourrait prononcer ne réconforterait Nellie.

« Je ne veux pas que tu t'en veuilles pour mon accident. Ce n'était pas de ta faute. » assura Nellie « Mais Ginny, tu dois comprendre que j'avais besoin de _toi._ »

Sa voix se brisa lorsqu'elle fit cet aveu et la douleur que Ginny vit dans ses yeux la bouleversa. Suivant son instinct, elle se rapprocha de Nellie et l'enlaça, ses larmes se mêlant aux siennes, murmurant inlassablement des excuses entre ses sanglots. Elles restèrent dans cette position pendant une éternité. Finalement, leurs larmes semblèrent s'atténuer.

« Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué. Je pense à toi tous les jours. » avoua Ginny.

Elle ne mentait pas - Nellie occupait toujours une partie de ses pensées, même si elle tentait de refouler sa culpabilité. Pourtant, plus les jours avançaient, plus il était devenu difficile de se résoudre à lui rendre visite. La honte était devenue tellement immense que Ginny avait fini par abandonner l'idée.

Draco avait cependant eu raison. Ginny ne pourrait pas passer à autre chose tant qu'elle n'affrontait pas ses craintes et sa culpabilité profonde. Entendre le récit de Nellie et les conséquences de son accident avait été une épreuve difficile mais cela l'avait libérée d'une certaine manière. Et Ginny n'avait désormais qu'un seul désir. Rattraper le temps perdu et se racheter de cet abandon lâche.

« Mais assez parlé de moi. » dit soudainement Nellie, retrouvant une voix plus joyeuse, et secouant la main d'un geste distrait, comme si ce qu'elle racontait était ennuyeux. « Comment ça s'est passé, pour toi ? Et qui est ce garçon super mignon avec qui tu es venue ? »

« Draco. Mon petit-ami. » répondit Ginny avec un sourire en coin. « C'est lui qui m'a convaincue de venir te voir. »

« Je l'apprécie déjà. » décréta Nellie, provoquant un rire étranglé de la part de Ginny. « Et comment se passe la vie dans ta nouvelle école ? »

« Disons que cette année a été… _mouvementée._ » répondit Ginny, après de longues secondes de réflexion. « J'espère que tu as du temps pour écouter cette histoire pleine de rebondissements. »

Nellie désigna ses jambes, l'air blasé.

« Je te rappelle que je ne peux aller nulle part. » rappela-t-elle avec morgue. « J'ai tout mon temps. »

Deux heures plus tard, Ginny retrouva Draco près de l'entrée de la maison. Il la regarda s'avancer dans sa direction, une lueur curieuse dans les yeux. Sans un mot, Ginny l'étreignit, posant sa tête sur sa poitrine.

« Merci. » murmura-t-elle.

« J'en conviens que ça t'a aidée ? » interrogea-t-il contre ses cheveux, l'étreignant à son tour.

« Absolument. » dit-elle en acquiesçant. « Je vais même revenir demain. »

Une semaine plus tard, la famille Weasley et son entourage proche se retrouvèrent tous agglutinés dans le séjour chaleureux du Terrier. Un large poste de radio avait été disposé sur la table basse du salon, et passait en boucle l'anthologie de Celestina Moldubec, sous l'insistance de Molly Weasley.

Un mois auparavant, Ron avait pris part aux sélections du club des _Canons de Chudley_, afin d'entrer dans la réserve de l'équipe. La tradition voulait que tous les clubs de la _Ligue Britannique et Irlandaise de Quidditch _annoncent publiquement à la radio les nouvelles sélections, avant le début de la saison. La moitié des Weasley portaient désormais des jerseys aux couleurs des Canons de Chudley, d'un orange flashy.

Même Pansy Parkinson, la petit-amie de Ron, avait fait l'effort de revêtir une robe orange, bien que cela _'ne soit pas sa couleur.'_ Depuis le matin même, elle agissait de manière encore plus dramatique qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle semblait même plus nerveuse que Ron à l'idée de sa sélection potentielle. Pansy était installée sur les genoux de Ron, serrant contre elle une assiette de brownies au chocolat préparés par Mrs Weasley.

« On pourrait presque croire que c'est_ elle_ qui a passé les tests et qui attend le verdict final. » ironisa Ginny à l'oreille de Draco, qui était assis à côté d'elle dans un sofa.

« Ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est qu'elle ait rompu son régime sans sucre. Elle doit vraiment être stressée. » commenta-t-il avec sarcasme.

Ginny lâcha un petit rire à sa remarque. Parfois, elle avait du mal à comprendre par quel miracle la relation de Ron et Pansy était toujours d'actualité. Non loin de l'entrée de la cuisine, elle vit Mrs Weasley qui jetait des regards irrités à Pansy de temps à autres. Il avait été compliqué pour sa mère d'accepter Pansy. Ses frasques, son exubérance et ses remarques déplacées à longueur de temps ne semblaient pas toujours du goût de la matriarche Weasley. Depuis le début de l'été, Pansy passait toutes ses journées au Terrier avec Ron, ce qui semblait causer l'agacement de Molly.

Jusqu'à présent, il avait été commun pour Ginny et sa mère de se liguer pour critiquer Fleur, l'épouse de Bill, particulièrement maniérée. Depuis que Ron fréquentait Pansy, toutefois, c'était contre cette dernière que leur alliance s'était retournée.

« Ginny, peux-tu aller mettre d'autres brownies au four ? » demanda soudainement sa mère. « Il n'y en a plus assez pour tout le monde. »

Elle envoya un regard accusateur vers Pansy, dont la bouche était barbouillée de chocolat, et qui tenait toujours le plat fermement serré contre sa poitrine. Ginny ricana sous sa barbe et se releva lentement.

« Je vais t'aider. » annonça Draco qui se leva à son tour.

Il la suivit dans la cuisine encombrée du Terrier, où des plats et des ustensiles utilisés s'entassaient un peu partout dans la pièce. Il s'agissait des vestiges de la matinée que Mrs Weasley avait passé dans sa cuisine, afin de préparer la venue de la fratrie au grand complet.

Ginny agita sa baguette en direction du moule contenant la pâte à brownie et l'introduisit dans le four qui se ferma machinalement, provoquant un grincement ressemblant au cri d'une goule.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, Ginny sentit Draco attraper sa main et l'attirer à lui. Ginny ne put s'empêcher de glousser lorsqu'il la fit reculer contre l'un des comptoirs de la cuisine. Il la souleva pour l'aider à s'asseoir sur la surface.

« J'aurais dû me douter que tu avais autre chose en tête quand tu as proposé de m'aider. » dit-elle avec un sourire en coin, l'air amusé.

« C'est une torture d'être assis à côté de toi et de ne pas pouvoir te toucher. Avec toute ta famille dans la pièce, je n'ai pas trop le choix. » admit-il.

Il captura les lèvres de Ginny et son baiser lui fit momentanément perdre sa capacité à réfléchir. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de la nuque de Draco et elle approfondit le baiser. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il observa la tenue qu'elle portait - une robe d'été légère - l'air visiblement très appréciateur.

« Comme tu es belle aujourd'hui. » complimenta-t-il.

« Tu me dis ça tous les jours, Draco. » rappela Ginny d'un ton enjoué.

« Parce que c'est le cas tous les jours. » répliqua-t-il, arborant son éternel rictus satisfait.

Ginny sentit ses joues rosir. Merlin, Draco pouvait être tellement _intense,_ parfois. Il la regardait souvent avec un air adulateur, comme s'il avait obtenu le premier prix d'une compétition particulièrement difficile. Les amoureux transis des _Hauts d'Azkaban _et de _Raison et Scrutoscopes_ paraissaient bien fades, face à lui. Ginny le soupçonnait parfois d'exagérer volontairement, pour la mettre dans l'embarras.

Elle pressa de nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes pour le faire taire. Soudainement, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit, faisant sursauter Draco et Ginny. Ils s'écartèrent aussitôt, mettant une distance plus respectable entre eux. Charlie venait d'entrer dans la pièce et les observait désormais d'un air sévère.

« Draco Malfoy, retire_ immédiatement _tes griffes obsédées de ma sœur. » gronda-t-il, l'air peu commode.

« Charlie ! » s'exclama Ginny, outrée. « Tu ne peux pas rentrer comme ça, sans frapper à la porte ! »

« Je te rappelle que nous sommes dans la cuisine, pas ta chambre. » rétorqua Charlie en levant les yeux au plafond. « D'ailleurs, je vais commencer à entrer dans ta chambre sans permission si c'est ce qui se trame quand vous êtes seuls. »

Dans un geste très enfantin, Ginny lui tira la langue. Charlie se tourna vers Draco, une lueur hostile dans ses yeux sombres.

« Attends d'avoir épousé ma sœur avant de la toucher ainsi. Compris ? » interrogea-t-il, l'air entendu.

Draco hocha frénétiquement la tête et Ginny lui lança un regard outré, secouant la tête devant son attitude docile lorsqu'il s'agissait des intimidations de ses frères aînés. Draco perdait sa prestance et son assurance habituelle lorsqu'ils se montraient agressifs à son égard. Il semblait particulièrement craindre Charlie et les jumeaux, Fred et George. A chaque fois, Ginny ne se privait pas pour le railler.

« Compris. » confirma précipitamment Draco.

Son frère sembla se satisfaire de la réponse de Draco. A l'aide d'un sort d'attraction, Charlie fit léviter des verres dans sa direction puis quitta la cuisine. Ginny ricana en observant Draco. Elle sauta du comptoir, remettant de l'ordre à sa robe.

« Que dirait Charlie s'il savait que tu n'as pas perdu de temps pour _déflorer_ sa petite sœur ? » demanda Ginny d'un ton innocent, soulignant le mot avec un sarcasme manifeste.

« Je te rappelle que je n'avais _aucun_ problème à attendre plus longtemps que tu sois prête. » dit Draco. « _Tu_ as insisté. »

« Deux semaines, c'était assez long. » se justifia-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

« Dans tous les cas, tes frères n'ont pas besoin de savoir cette information. En ce qui me concerne, je ne dirais rien avant qu'on soit mariés. » ajouta Draco en grimaçant.

Il jeta un regard bref en direction de la porte, comme pour s'assurer que personne ne ferait une entrée soudaine dans la pièce.

« Ce qui n'est pas près d'arriver. » rétorqua Ginny avec un rire en attrapant une limace en gélatine dans un bol posé sur la table.

« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda Draco.

Ginny faillit s'étrangler avec sa friandise lorsqu'elle entendit sa question. Elle toussa difficilement devant le regard perplexe de Draco. Une fois sa toux passée, elle lui jeta un regard médusé, ne sachant pas s'il plaisantait. Pourtant à la vue de son expression, elle se rendit compte que Draco était totalement sérieux.

« _Pourquoi ?_ » répéta Ginny, consternée. « Je dois vraiment me justifier ? Je te rappelle que nous n'avons même pas encore reçu nos diplômes. Et nous sommes trop jeunes. »

« Mes parents n'avaient qu'un an de plus que nous quand ils se sont mariés. » fit-il remarquer avec sérieux.

Ginny lui jeta un regard blasé.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire de mon avenir. Merlin, je ne sais _même pas _ce que je vais faire après l'été et tu me parles de mariage ? » demanda Ginny, indignée.

« Ça va bientôt commencer ! » hurla quelqu'un dans le séjour.

Cela fut suffisant pour mettre un terme à cette conversation malaisante et ils se ruèrent dans le living-room, où le reste des occupants s'étaient rapprochés du poste de radio.

« Ça va commencer après la publicité. » indiqua George avec excitation. « Bonne chance, petit frère. Tu vas _enfin_ faire quelque chose qui va nous rendre fiers ! »

Il envoya une tape enthousiaste sur l'épaule de Ron qui brandit son majeur en l'air en guise de réponse.

« Ronald, pas de vulgarités dans cette maison ! » s'exclama Mrs. Weasley, outrée.

Ginny prit place sur le siège libre à côté de Pansy et Draco s'installa sur le bras du canapé.

« Vous savez quoi ? On devrait organiser une _énorme_ fête. Ça a été une année intense, riche en émotions, on mérite de fêter ça en beauté. » annonça Pansy à l'attention de Ginny, l'air enflammé. « Le thème de la soirée serait '_Tout est bien qui finit bien_' »

Draco et Ginny échangèrent des regards peu convaincus.

« Je veux dire, ça aurait pu finir de manière_ tellement_ tragique. Mais Granger a finalement eu ce qu'elle méritait et nous avons _tous _réussi nos ASPICs. » poursuivit-elle.

« Et Ron va probablement obtenir un contrat en or. » murmura Ginny à l'oreille de Draco. « Pas étonnant qu'elle soit aussi contente. »

« On pourrait même faire une soirée déguisée. Avec un stand de maquillage et de peinture corporelle. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? » demanda Pansy avec excitation.

« Je pense qu'il y a du whisky pur feu dans les brownies que tu viens de manger. » dit Draco, s'attirant un regard noir de la part de son ancienne condisciple.

« Personne n'apprécie mon génie, ici. » se lamenta Pansy, soufflant de manière théâtrale. « Merlin, vous êtes _tellement _négatifs, tous les deux. Vous vous êtes bien trouvés, décidemment. »

« Sérieusement Pansy, je me demande d'où te viennent tes idées de 'génie' parfois. Tu es née comme ça ? » demanda Ginny, prenant un air faussement préoccupé. « Ou c'est venu plus tard ? »

« D'après Nott, ses parents versaient de l'hydromel dans son biberon. » prétendit Draco d'un ton goguenard.

« Hilarant, Malfoy. » répliqua Pansy d'un ton sec. « Et si vous voulez _vraiment _savoir, mon père m'a dit que ma mère buvait encore régulièrement de la vodka pure glace au début de sa grossesse. Mais elle ne savait pas encore qu'elle était enceinte. »

« Tout s'explique. » ironisa Ginny.

La répartie cinglante de Pansy ne lui parvint pas aux oreilles car le poste de radio émettait désormais un bruit assourdissant. Arthur Weasley avait augmenté le volume et toutes les conversations s'étaient interrompues. Un silence peu caractéristique au clan Weasley régnait désormais dans le séjour, tandis qu'un homme à la voix rauque annonçait les nouvelles sélections des treize clubs de la Ligue. Tout le monde retint son souffle lorsque vint le tour des Canons de Chudley.

« Galvin Gudgeon, Gordon Horton, Ronald Weasley… » annonça le commentateur d'une voix monocorde à travers le poste de radio.

A l'entente du nom de Ron, la pièce se fondit en hurlements surexcités. Fred et George entamèrent une danse de la victoire intitulée _'Weasley est notre roi'_ et Mrs Weasley éclata en sanglots. Draco et Ginny échangèrent des regards choqués lorsque Molly étreignit Pansy, qui semblait également au bord de l'extase. Ron, lui, ne semblait pas y croire. Il observait les autres avec un air hébété, comme s'il s'agissait d'une farce. Lorsque son regard croisa celui de Ginny, elle lui adressa un grand sourire, emplie de fierté.

Elle éprouva un bonheur immense d'être entourée de toute sa famille, après tous ces mois mouvementés. Hermione Granger payait désormais pour ses crimes, Draco était à ses côtés et elle avait retrouvé l'amitié de Nellie. En définitive, même si Ginny aurait préféré avaler des limaces gluantes plutôt que de l'avouer, Pansy n'avait eu pas tort. _Tout est bien qui finit bien_, pensa-t-elle.


	27. Witch of the Hour

**XXVII. Witch of the hour**

* * *

**LA GAZETTE DU SORCIER**

_"L'actualité britannique à portée de tous."_

* * *

**Mort suspecte d'une détenue à Azkaban**

Une détenue de 28 ans a été retrouvée morte dans une cellule d'Azkaban, dans des conditions mystérieuses. Hermione Granger, qui purgeait une peine de dix-sept ans, avait vu sa sentence se réduire de 7 années pour bonne conduite. Elle devait effectuer sa sortie sous libération conditionnelle le mois suivant. Les causes de la mort n'ont pas encore été confirmées mais le corps de la détenue portait de nombreuses traces suspectes.

Les Aurors ont procédé, jeudi dernier, aux premières auditions des gardes en service le jour de l'incident. En réaction à l'audition de deux de leurs collègues, les gardiens d'Azkaban ont observé hier un mouvement de grève de 24 heures.

Cette mort embarrasse l'administration d'Azkaban, et survient après des années de critiques sur le traitement des détenus, décrits comme ''inhumains'' par _l'Association de Défense des Droits des Prisonniers_.

''_Le retrait des Détraqueurs d'Azkaban est une victoire mais le combat est loin d'être terminé._'' a déclaré Marcellus Travers, le porte-parole de l'association.

Pour rappel, en 1991, la direction de la prison avait retiré la présence des Détraqueurs, ses surveillants de l'époque. La décision était intervenue après de multiples incidents ayant entrainés plusieurs suicides de prisonniers.

Toujours selon Marcellus Travers : ''_Cette affaire soulève de nombreuses questions pertinentes sur les conditions de détention d'Azkaban. Il se cache une responsabilité collective derrière ce drame qui ne sera probablement pas le dernier si aucune action concrète n'est prise pour réformer le système pénitencier._''

Cenestra Kavanaugh, qui a représenté la détenue pendant un procès très médiatisé, a mentionné une ''_mort très suspecte_'' et a indiqué qu'une enquête devait être ouverte en attendant les résultats d'autopsie d'Hermione Granger.

La Direction d'Azkaban n'a pas souhaité répondre à nos questions.

* * *

**LE QUIDDITCH A L'AFFICHE**

''_Défriche l'actualité riche de votre sport fétiche.''_

* * *

**Le Parcours de la Mort enfin légalisé**

Le Département des Sports Magiques a ratifié hier après-midi la légalisation du _Parcours de la Mort_, après plus de deux décennies de refus par les autorités compétentes.

Cho Chang et Ginny Weasley, deux figures emblématiques de cette discipline, étaient présentes au Ministère lors de la signature officielle. Les deux joueuses, habituellement rivales sur le terrain, ont affiché un front uni ces derniers mois, dans la campagne pour légaliser leur activité professionnelle.

« _C'est un jour historique._ » a déclaré Cho Chang, en larmes, à l'antenne de l'émission ''Salut les Sorciers'' sur la Radio Indépendante à Transmission Magique. « _Enfin obtenir l'approbation du Ministère après toutes ces années est une victoire inespérée pour les professionnels et les fans de la discipline. »_

« _Le Quidditch restera toujours le sport préféré des sorciers britanniques. Toutefois, c'est un sport qui se renouvelle peu. Le Parcours de la Mort, en revanche, apporte un entrain différent et une excitation nouvelle pour les fans._ » a déclaré Olivier Dubois, à la tête du comité officiel du nouveau sport.

Selon des chiffres publiés récemment, les courses du _Parcours de la Mort_ auraient augmenté de 150% sur ces cinq dernières années. Une opportunité en or pour les marques qui voient déjà les profits potentiels de ce nouveau marché, encore inconnu. D'après les premières rumeurs, la marque Nimbus, productrice de balais haut de gamme, aurait déjà approché les deux athlètes afin d'obtenir des contrats d'exclusivité.

* * *

**LANGUE DE BEUGLANTE**

_''Plus de secrets. Votre langue de p*** préférée vous dit TOUT avant les autres.''_

* * *

**Ron Weasley et Pansy Parkinson - La fin d'une love story**

Ron Weasley, le gardien résident des _Canons de Chudley _et son épouse Pansy Parkinson-Weasley, viennent d'annoncer ce matin leur divorce par le biais de leurs publicistes respectifs. Ils mettent un terme à six années de mariage ainsi que dix années de relation tumultueuse. Comme toujours, _Langue de Beuglante_ a mené l'enquête et vous dévoile tous les détails croustillants de l'affaire.

C'est à Poudlard que se sont rencontrés Ron et Pansy. Un coup de foudre immédiat qui s'est rapidement transformé en conte de fée. Dans une interview donnée il y a quelques années à notre rédaction, la jeune mondaine décrivait le célèbre joueur comme son ''_meilleur ami et son amour de jeunesse_''. A l'époque, Pansy nous exhibait fièrement sa bague de fiançailles, montée d'un diamant poire de 20 carats.

Pourtant, à travers les années, leur relation a déchainé les passions et s'est retrouvée à maintes reprises à la _Une_ des tabloïds britanniques. _Langue de Beuglante_ revient sur ces moments phares.

L'anecdote la plus notable est sous doute l'altercation survenue à l_'Inferno_, une boite de nuit huppée du Quartier Treize où les Canons de Chudley se rendent régulièrement. Au cours d'une soirée arrosée, pendant laquelle le club célébrait sa première place au championnat national, les festivités auraient très vite tourné au drame. D'après un témoin présent sur place, une groupie se serait approchée de Ron et ''_collée à lui de manière totalement inappropriée''_ ce qui aurait causé la fureur de Pansy, connue pour son tempérament volcanique. A la suite de l'incident, Pansy a été inculpée pour coups et blessures mais aucune charge n'a été finalement retenue à l'issue de l'enquête.

Il ne s'agit pas d'un incident isolé pour la femme du joueur. L'année dernière, elle a été arrêtée pour transplanage en état d'ébriété. Trois mois plus tard, pendant un défilé de mode de la marque _Ratlenciaga_, elle aurait jeté un verre au visage de Lavande Brown, la Directrice de collection de la marque. Parkinson apparaît régulièrement dans la presse pour ses échanges musclés avec d'autres célébrités.

Dans le communiqué donné à la presse, le couple a indiqué se séparer pour des "_différences irréconciliables''._ Selon une source proche du couple, qui souhaite rester anonyme, leur séparation était à prévoir. ''_Ça fait deux ans qu'ils ne sont plus sur la même longueur d'ondes et les tensions sont devenues insoutenables. De plus, cela fait bientôt trois ans que Ron veut un enfant et Pansy ne semble pas intéressée par l'idée. A vrai dire, elle refusait de divorcer car elle adore le statut et les avantages que lui procure sa relation avec un joueur de Quidditch aussi célèbre._''

Selon une autre source proche du couple, leurs problèmes ne se résument pas seulement à des attentes décalées : _''Les relations de Pansy avec la famille de Ron ont toujours été tendues, en particulier avec sa mère et sa sœur jumelle qui n'ont jamais réellement accepté Pansy, même après toutes ces années. ''_

Aucun des deux intéressés ne s'est encore exprimé publiquement sur l'annonce. La publiciste de Ron Weasley a néanmoins indiqué que la séparation serait réciproque_ : "Ils souhaitent tous les deux rester amis après avoir vécu ensemble des années très spéciales._''

D'après une autre source, le contrat prénuptial signé par le couple accorderait 3 millions de gallions à Pansy Parkinson-Weasley en cas de séparation, ainsi que deux des cinq propriétés du couple. Une somme rondelette qui devrait permettre à la jeune mondaine d'appréhender sa nouvelle vie en toute sérénité.

_Langue de Beuglante est un journal indépendant entièrement financé par les dons de nos lecteurs. Rendez-vous en page trente-sept pour répondre à notre appel de soutien._

* * *

**IL ÉTAIT UNE FOIS… LA SORCIÈRE**

_''L'avenir est féminin.''_

* * *

**L'année appartient à Daphné Greengrass**

Daphné Greengrass-Warrington s'est rendue à la quatorzième cérémonie des _Multipliettes Dorées_, samedi dernier, pour recevoir le prix de la femme d'affaires de l'année. Cet évènement de grand standing récompense chaque année les accomplissements notables des membres de la communauté magique britannique.

Tout semble sourire à la jeune investisseuse de 28 ans qui apparaît également dans le classement des_ Personnalités_ _de moins de 30 ans les plus influentes du Royaume-Uni_.

Daphné s'est fait connaître pour un portefeuille d'activités diversifié et sa récente acquisition de l'entreprise _Magicore_, fournisseuse d'ingrédients artificiels pour la création de baguettes magiques.

On sait peu de choses sur la vie personnelle de Daphné Greengrass, décrite comme une ''femme de l'ombre'' parmi ses pairs. Deux ans plus tôt, lors d'une cérémonie très privée, elle a épousé Cassius Warrington, héritier de la famille philanthrope la plus connue du Royaume-Uni. Ils mèneraient désormais une vie discrète, selon des proches du couple.

Les deux dernières années n'ont pas été facile pour la femme d'affaires, dont la vie a été frappée par deux tragédies. Peu après le mariage de sa fille aînée, Georgius Greengrass a succombé des suites de la dragoncelle, après un long combat de près d'une décennie contre la maladie. Il a laissé une fortune évaluée à 77 millions de gallions à ses deux filles, Daphné et Astoria.

Dix mois après la perte de son père, c'est une autre tragédie qui a secoué Daphné. Un Détraqueur non-identifié s'est introduit dans le domaine des Greengrass et a infligé un Baiser de la Mort à sa demi-sœur qui vivait seule dans la maison familiale. Daphné Greengrass-Warrington est désormais en charge légale d'Astoria Greengrass, mise en tutelle à la suite de l'altération de ses facultés mentales et de son incapacité à physiquement exprimer sa volonté.

Cet évènement marque l'une des rares occasions où Daphné Greengrass-Warrington a accepté de sortir de son silence médiatique. Elle a sollicité qu'elle-même et sa famille puissent bénéficier d'intimité pendant cette période extrêmement difficile.

* * *

**SORCIÈRE-HEBDO**

_''La source d'informations numéro un pour les sorcières en mouvement.''_

* * *

**Naissance Surprise à Domicile**

Ce n'était pas avant le 10 juillet que la petite Lucey devait pointer le bout de son nez. Elle en a néanmoins décidé autrement. Une naissance à domicile que ses parents n'avaient absolument pas prévue. Une chance que l'une de ses mamans, Luna Lovegood-Davis, soit médicomage.

« _Notre maison est entourée d'un cercle anti-transplanage avec un rayon de 2 kilomètres pour éviter les ondes des ronflaks cornus. Ils peuvent être dangereux pour le développement des fœtus. D'autre part, les voyages par poudre de cheminette sont déconseillés à ce stade de la grossesse._ » a expliqué Luna. « _Tracey a senti les premières contractions vers 19h, et elles se sont amplifiées quand nous avons contacté Sainte Mangouste. J'ai juste eu le temps d'installer Tracey confortablement avant de voir que la tête de Lucey était déjà sortie._ »

Selon le couple, l'accouchement a été très rapide – vingt minutes seulement, qui ont cependant été vécues de manière très intense.

La petite Lucey est née avec 3,1 kg d'amour et 50 centimètres de tendresse, faisant le bonheur de ses deux mamans comblées. Elle affiche déjà un sourire ravageur et des yeux remplis de facétie.

« _Elle était tant attendue… C'est vraiment notre petit miracle._ » a déclaré Tracey Davis-Lovegood.

* * *

**LA CHRONIQUE D'HORTENSIA**

_''L'anti-guide de la sorcière parfaite.''_

* * *

**Portrait de la Semaine - Pansy Parkinson**

Aujourd'hui, c'est Pansy Parkinson que nous recevons dans nos locaux pour une interview exclusive. Parkinson est connue par le public pour son mariage tumultueux avec Ron Weasley, le célèbre gardien des Canons de Chudley. Deux ans après leur divorce, elle s'est désormais lancée dans la littérature jeune adulte. Venue pour faire la promotion de son premier roman, Pansy répond également aux questions de notre rédaction.

**HORTENSIA -** Votre premier livre '_'Les Aventures de Patty Parrington_'' est sorti la semaine dernière dans les librairies britanniques et les ventes sont déjà impressionnantes. Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur votre roman ?

**PANSY –** Mon livre raconte les mésaventures de Patty Parrington, une nouvelle élève de l'école de sorcellerie Poudver. A son arrivée, elle se fait directement prendre en grippe par un groupe de filles populaires. Patty tente aussi de résoudre le mystère de la mort d'une candidate au concours de beauté de l'école. Dans le même temps, elle essaie d'obtenir son diplôme tout en jonglant avec sa relation avec l'élève le plus attirant de l'école, Roonil Wazlib. C'est tout un programme pour Patty.

**HORTENSIA – **Quelle héroïne multitâche ! Plusieurs personnes mentionnent que votre ouvrage est fortement inspiré d'événements survenus il y a plus d'une décennie à Poudlard. Ils ont d'ailleurs conduit à la mort d'une élève ainsi qu'à l'annulation permanente de l'élection _Miss Fondatrice_, l'année suivante.

**PANSY **\- Mon livre est une fiction et bien sûr, il s'inspire de manière lointaine sur des évènements que j'ai vécus. Mais il n'a absolument pas la prétention de raconter la vérité sur les événements en question.

**HORTENSIA -** Tracey Davis-Lovegood, la rédactrice en-chef du Chicaneur, et également activiste pour les droits LGBT, a rédigé une critique de votre roman et vous accuse de _''faits alternatifs''. _Elle critique aussi de manière virulente la représentation de l'homosexualité dans votre ouvrage qui est, selon elle, '_'extrêmement clichée et offensante_.''

**PANSY -** Par respect pour notre ancienne amitié, je ne vais pas me prononcer sur ses commentaires. Je trouve toutefois dommage que nous ne puissions pas nous soutenir davantage entre femmes. Tracey a mes coordonnées. Elle aurait pu me contacter en privé pour me faire part de ses commentaires. C'est triste de voir des femmes constamment se tirer dans les baguettes, dans notre société. Personnellement, ce n'est pas la manière dont je fonctionne.

**HORTENSIA -** Votre livre mentionne une journaliste du nom de Zita Glitter que vous décrivez comme un ''_fossile qui n'est plus à la mode depuis le dernier millénaire._'' La journaliste Rita Skeeter prétend que ce personnage est inspiré d'elle et menace de vous attaquer en justice pour avoir utilisé son nom et tenté d'entacher sa réputation.

**PANSY -** La vérité, c'est que Skeeter essaye d'obtenir des royalties sur mes ventes - ce qui n'arrivera pas. Sa plainte a d'ailleurs été rejetée par le Magenmagot. Et sachez que j'ai moi-même intenté une procédure judiciaire contre elle à cause de son harcèlement constant à mon égard dans la presse, ces dernières années. Elle est même allée jusqu'à m'accuser d'avoir été une Escort girl pendant mon adolescence. Ses mensonges vont beaucoup trop loin et salissent mon image publique.

**HORTENSIA **\- De quoi accusez-vous Rita Skeeter, exactement ?

**PANSY -** Tentatives pour infliger intentionnellement de la détresse morale sur ma personne. Sur les recommandations de mon avocat, je ne peux pas donner plus de détails - c'est actuellement entre les mains de la justice. Toutefois, si elle se reconnaît dans le personnage que j'ai créé, ce n'est pas de mon ressort. C'est sa propre vision des choses.

**HORTENSIA -** On accuse l'héroïne de votre roman d'être une Marsuela - un terme utilisé dans l'univers littéraire pour qualifier une héroïne trop parfaite qui est très souvent la projection de son auteur dans un univers fictif. Que dites-vous, face à ces critiques ?

**PANSY -** Si vous lisez attentivement mon livre, vous vous rendrez compte que ma protagoniste a beaucoup de défauts : Patty est trop loyale, elle mange des glucides et elle porte des vêtements en fibres synthétiques. Elle est très loin d'être parfaite.

**HORTENSIA -** J'ai moi-même terminé le livre et j'ai été surprise par certains des rebondissements. Des coups bas, de la manipulation, des drogues, un meurtre, des relations entre professeur et élèves… Difficile de croire que des choses de ce genre puissent avoir lieu dans une école de sorcellerie. Où trouvez-vous toutes ces idées ?

**PANSY -** Elles me viennent généralement dans mon sommeil - et parfois après consommé quelques verres d'hydromel (rires). Plus sérieusement, on m'a toujours dit que j'avais une imagination débordante. D'ailleurs, j'ai un scoop exclusif pour les lecteurs de votre chronique. Le deuxième tome des _Aventures de Patty Parrington_ est actuellement en préparation.

_Rendez-vous en page 59 pour obtenir un exemplaire dédicacé par Pansy de son best-seller les Aventures de Patty Parrington._

* * *

**LA CANCANIÈRE PLUMÉE**

_''A bas les chaudrons, place aux ragots.''_

* * *

**Troubles au paradis ?**

Ginny Weasley, la joueuse populaire du _Parcours de la Mort_, serait actuellement séparée de son époux Draco Malfoy, l'homme d'affaires à la tête du groupe multinational _Machinations Malforescentes._

''_Leurs emplois du temps respectifs met leur mariage à rude épreuve._'' a commenté une source, proche du couple. '_'La carrière de Ginny a décollé depuis la légalisation du Parcours de la Mort et elle veut se dédier complètement à son sport. Même si Draco la soutient, c'est un peu difficile pour lui. _''

Ginny Weasley est effectivement sur tous les fronts, cette année. Elle a remporté le prix de _l'Athlète de l'Année_, une première pour la discipline qu'elle représente. Elle fait également la couverture du calendrier des_ Déesses du Stades_, qui met habituellement en scène des stars de Quidditch comme les Harpies de Holyhead. Le calendrier présente des photos érotiques-artistiques d'athlètes féminines, afin de collecter des fonds pour des associations caritatives. Le calendrier est reconnu pour la qualité artistique de ses clichés. Une décision qui n'aurait pas été au goût du mari de Ginny, selon notre source.

''_Ginny et Draco se sont mariés très jeunes et ils réalisent maintenant que ce n'était pas forcément le meilleur choix._'' nous rapporte-t-elle.

Espérons que ce n'est pas la fin d'une belle idylle pour nos deux tourtereaux !

_Si vous avez aimez cet article, vous aimerez :_

_Celestina Moldubec : 30 ans de looks iconiques (page 15)_

_5 questions à se poser avant de recontacter son ex (page 23)_

_9 astuces pour bien réussir sa tarte à la citrouille (page 45)_

* * *

_ **FAIRE-PART OFFICIEL** _

* * *

_DRACO & GINEVRA MALFOY_

_VOUS INVITENT CE SAMEDI 13 MAI À 12H_

_A LEUR CÉRÉMONIE DE RENOUVELLEMENT DE VOEUX_

_APRÈS DIX ANS DE MARIAGE ET D'AMOUR RICHE EN ÉMOTIONS_

_ILS SE DIRONT À NOUVEAU 'OUI' DEVANT LEUR FAMILLE ET LEURS AMIS_

_ET COMPTENT SUR VOUS POUR CÉLÉBRER LEUR AMOUR UNE SECONDE FOIS_

* * *

_ **Fin** _

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous avez apprécié lire cette histoire autant que j'ai apprécié l'écrire. 
> 
> En petit ''bonus'' j'ai créé une playlist musicale qui contient des morceaux inspirés de cette histoire. Sur ce lien vers mon tumblr, vous trouverez le lien Spotify ou YouTube vers la playlist ainsi que l'inspiration pour chaque morceau choisi (en général une scène, un personnage ou un pairing)
> 
> https://fearlessuntamed.tumblr.com/post/620829141919547392/dirty-homecoming-queen-playlist
> 
> Fearless


End file.
